Wolverine and Supernova
by Carefree Quill
Summary: The epic romance of Wolverine and Dani(oc), from their meeting at the end of X2 through their adventures including time travel to Camelot and an encounter with the starship Enterprise... just read it. COMPLETE! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Finding Violet

**WOLVERINE AND SUPERNOVA**

By: The Carefree Quill

**Summary:**  Previously released as three separate stories, now edited and combined into one epic.  It begins with an alternate ending to X2 and goes on from there.

**Disclaimer:**  The X-men, Generation X and all related characters are the property of Marvel Comics.  No copyright infringement is intended.  Danielle, Gabriel, Jesse, Jett, Nikki and Odium are characters of my own invention. Star Trek and all related characters are the property of Paramount and Gene Roddenberry.

**Notes:**  Telepathy is in_ Italics_.  All Arthurian Legend references are based in research, but given my own twist.  

~**2002**~

****Finding Violet**_**_

Sweat beaded up on Logan's forehead as he sniffed the air in the tunnel.  It was a frosty Canada morning, but inside these tunnels it was hot and humid.  The complex had obviously fallen into disrepair on the inside as well as the outside.

Only a week ago, he had come here alone, looking for evidence of a secret lab, and found nothing.  He was looking for the truth.  He wanted to know why he woke up fifteen years ago with adamantium claws, and no memory.  His only link to his past was a dog tag on a chain around his neck.  It had numbers on it, and the name 'Wolverine'.  He knew his name was Logan, but nothing else about himself.  Now he was back, and he felt more alive than he had in years.  All he had been searching for was here, somewhere.  He just had to find it.

But this time he was here to rescue his friends, Xavier, Cyclops, and several students from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  The name of the school doesn't tell you that 'gifted' means mutant.   Everyone there, teachers and students, has a special power.  Professor Charles Xavier was the mentor to all of them.  He was a distinguished older man in a wheelchair, but far from handicapped.  He was both a very powerful telepath and the leader of the X-men.  Logan was a new member of the team.  They accepted him, and his unique gifts, without question.  

Logan thought about his gifts.  Not all of his abilities were natural.  He had heightened senses, and his body could heal itself at an accelerated rate.  Self-healing is the reason for his other gift, an adamantium reinforced skeleton with retractable claws.  Only someone with extraordinary healing ability could survive such a procedure.  Ironically, it was his claws that made him stand out as a mutant, and they were man made.  There were three nine-inch adamantium claws on each hand, and they extended from between his knuckles.  He popped them out, _*snikt*,_ and examined them.  Adamantium was indestructible.  With his healing factor and his reinforced skeleton, so was Logan.  

He had so many unanswered questions.  Who was he?  Who did this to him? And why?  First, he would help his friends.  Then he would get his answers!

 Finding himself at a junction of three tunnels, he had to choose a direction.  Time was running out.  He tried to pick up the scent of the kidnapped students.  There were so many distracting smells here; even his finely tuned nose was having trouble separating them.  Mildew, rust, filth, decay... and a few odors he didn't want to put names to.  Everything about this place was foul!  

He caught a whiff of something unfamiliar, and out of place.  He couldn't identify it, but it piqued his interest.  He retracted his claws and followed the scent down the left tunnel.  Suddenly, he caught sight of a high security door.  It was made of adamantium.  Everything about it seemed to say 'keep out,' so he naturally wanted to get in.  But it seemed to require some sort of code to open.  

*_snikt*_ -Smash!  Amidst a spray of sparks, the door slid open.  

Inside, the room's walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in adamantium.  The only light in the room came from a strange purple forcefield around a large cylindrical tank.  It looked like a glass tube lying on a large operating table. The caps on the ends had wires and tubes extending from them to the walls.  The whole unit was about twenty ft long and eight ft high.  There was a workstation with a computer control panel, but he couldn't make out what it was for.  

After his initial inspection of the lab, something caught his attention.  There was a young woman crouched in the corner of the tank.  She looked terrified.  He realized she was staring at his claws, so he quickly retracted them.  Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he walked toward her cage.  She didn't shrink away as he had expected, but straightened up to face him. 

"How do I get you out?" he asked when she looked at him.  

Having a better look at her, it was obvious that she had been there a while.  She was pale and painfully thin.  But what he noticed most were her eyes.  They were a rich, deep violet, and she seemed to look right through him.  Her hair was light brown and curly, hanging down to her waist like a mane.  She looked fairly young, he guessed about twenty.   She was wearing what looked like surgical scrubs, only sleeveless, and with the legs cut off at the knees.  She was barefoot, but around her right ankle was a chain with a tag on it.  It looked just like his.  Logan almost lost control at the sight of someone with such innocent eyes wearing that tag.  He understood what the tag represented, in every gruesome detail.  She was a test subject, like he had been.  He was furious, but he consciously reigned in his anger.  He was determined to get her out, and he didn't want to scare her with his rage.  

She was already in an obviously secure enclosure, so why the strange forcefield?  And why was there adamantium on the walls and doors?  He waited for her to speak, but she merely pointed to the console that controlled the forcefield.  

*_snikt*_   That was an easy enough fix.  Smash! 

 A brief spray of sparks and the room went dark except for the light coming through the door behind him.  Logan swore, wondering how he was going to open the cage.   Suddenly, a soft white glow surrounded her as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.  What looked like bright violet sparks cascaded from her head to her toes as she vanished.  Then as suddenly as she disappeared, she materialized in much the same manner a few feet behind him near the door.  He retracted his claws, still trying not to frighten her, but he could see that she wasn't scared.  He walked to her, and she stood her ground, unafraid.  He was surprised by this show of trust, and it touched him.

"What's your name?" Logan asked quietly.

The girl looked right into his eyes, and the effect on him was powerful.  She seemed to look right into his soul, and he felt naked under her scrutiny.  Then she smiled at him.  It was a warm, affectionate smile that one might give to an old friend.  The effect the smile had on her features was breathtaking.  She was beautiful.  She beckoned for him to follow her and started down the hall.  She continued in the direction he had been heading, and he followed.  He noticed how gracefully she moved, and how silently.  She stopped at a junction of two tunnels, and paused to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked expectantly.

She pointed down a dimly lit tunnel to another lab.  _The Lab._  Logan knew it instantly when he saw the door.  How had she known?  Why didn't she speak? She was turning to leave and he caught her wrist.  When she looked at him, something inside him began to melt.  Those eyes.  There was so much going on behind those beautiful eyes.  

He tried again to get her to answer, "Wait, what's your name?"

Pulling away and shaking her head furiously, her expression grew angry and defiant.  She was suddenly terrified.  He had to calm her down.  He was one of the good guys.  He needed her to trust him.  

"It's okay; don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you.  I let you out of that lab, remember?"  He eased his grip on her wrist, but he didn't want to let her run away.  "I just want to know your name.  My name is Logan."  

She seemed to calm down, and he let go of her wrist.  The girl backed away, but stopped after a few steps, looking around as if she heard something.  Logan heard it, too.  Somewhere, there was a noisy battle.  She seemed to start, as if she heard something that frightened her more than the noise.  She glanced at him sadly as she vanished in a gentle rain of violet sparkles.  

Where did she go now?  He had to assume she was able to take care of herself.  It wasn't as if he could do anything for her now.  She was gone.  He couldn't get a word out of her.  He wondered if she was able to talk.  Maybe it was just the trauma of being in here.  What had they done to her?  He wanted answers!  He wanted answers about his past, and about her.  He wanted Stryker to spill his guts.  Then he wanted to _spill Stryker's guts.  _He chuckled to himself at his play on words.  __

He went down the tunnel to the lab. _ *snikt*_ Maybe he could get some answers in there. 

*****

She came back, though she didn't know why.  She could have orbed herself to Hawaii by now!  What was she thinking?  She told herself it was to help these mutants save their friends, but the only one she was thinking about was _him._  Logan.  She knew he had been there before, as a test subject.  They bragged about all they had done to _improve_ him.  They made him indestructible, and gave him claws.  He escaped years ago but was still talked about in the lab.

And now he was back.  He had set her free, and she bailed on him.  She immediately felt bad about leaving, and worried.  They had done unspeakable things in that lab.  She couldn't bear anything happening to another mutant in that house of horrors, especially Logan.   She had to make sure he was okay.   She orbed herself into the hallway outside the lab and found Logan in a bloody brawl with Yuriko.  She hid in the shadows and watched the battle.  That horrible woman!   She hated the witch.  

He fought with skill, but so did she.  There was a great deal of blood from all the cuts being traded.  He was obviously stronger, but she was very fast.  The match was fairly even.  She waited to make sure he didn't need any help, but she knew this was a fight he could easily finish himself.  Then the fight was abruptly over as he injected her body full of molten adamantium.  

Orbing outside the complex again to avoid being seen, she decided to wait there to make sure he got out all right.  She took a moment to think back on their encounter in her cell.  He had helped her, and tried not to frighten her with the rage he had just unleashed on that woman.  He had asked her what her name was, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.  

She hadn't spoken for a long time.  She couldn't cooperate with that madman, Stryker.  He wanted her to use her power.  He was always trying to get information about her abilities.  Then he brought that monster to see her.  That pathetic looking man in the wheelchair was evil.  His name was Jason, and he tried toying with her mind to make her talk.  She had seen right through it and protected herself with a kind of shell that she built in her head.  She had conditioned herself to never speak again until she could get free.  Now she was free, and she couldn't make herself speak.  When Logan asked her what her name was, she felt like she had in the interrogations.  

Stryker had asked for her name, too.  When they couldn't break her will, they finally named her Violet, after her eyes.  She was glad Stryker never found out her true name.  She knew Logan wouldn't hurt her, but Stryker had.  Every unanswered question came with pain.  She couldn't get away.  They kept her drugged, and in that room they made.  She couldn't transport through it.  They had made plans to use her as another adamantium implant subject.  But then Stryker had a better idea.  He was just going to kill all the mutants.  So she was forgotten.  She felt bad that she couldn't talk to Logan.  She would have told him anything he asked, but every sound caught in her throat.

It was freezing out here and she might as well have been standing there naked for all the protection her cotton scrubs gave her.  But she stayed and waited.  She knew something big was happening in there.  They had come to rescue the newly arrived mutants.  Things were going badly.  Something was about to happen, she could feel it.  Then it did happen.  

Her head felt like it was going to explode, and she felt as though she was on fire.  The pain was indescribable and seemed to go on forever.  Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped.  She waited.  Not long after she saw a helicopter leave, but he was not on it.  It was some blue woman and an old guy along with a teenage kid.   They didn't wait for anyone else, they just took off.  What about the others?  

Then Logan and his friends came out and went to where the helicopter had been.  Great!  The dam was in the final stages of collapse, and they were in the spillway.  Just then, a jet came over the rise and clumsily skidded across the mud, embedding its wing.  They scrambled aboard, and she relaxed. Logan was okay, and all of his friends.  But they wouldn't be for long.  The plane couldn't get free from the mud. 

A woman emerged from the plane and used some sort of telepathic power to try to free the plane. Then, as the dam broke, she also held back the water.  She was straining, it was obvious.  She chose to sacrifice herself for the others.  The plane was free, but she was exhausted, and finally she faltered.

Without any hesitation, Violet orbed to her and the force of the water overtook them both.  Violet felt the woman's ribs break as she took the brunt of the water's force.  It was icy cold and Violet fought to keep her senses.  Violet held fast to her, but it was as if the woman had already given herself to her fate, and she didn't even know Violet was there.  Violet orbed them both into the crew cabin of the plane.  

They were lying on the floor.  Violet was coughing up water and gasping, the woman was not.  Violet saw Logan and another man, with a strange contraption over his eyes, rush to them but she held her hands up to ward them off.  She could not have interference if she was going to help her.  Logan held the man with the visor back and looked at her with concern... and trust.  _He_ trusted her.  She could not let Logan down; this woman was his friend.  She could see how the other man was watching, and knew he was the woman's lover.  She forced herself to sit up.  She held her hands palm down an inch above the woman's chest.   She concentrated on taking away her injuries.  Violet's eyes and hands glowed with a soft violet light and the woman began to breathe.  It was strained at first, but each breath became stronger as her color returned and her bruises faded.... 

*****

Everyone's eyes were focused on the miracle.  Scott was holding his breath.  Only Logan noticed that as Jean recovered, the young woman faded.  He could hear her bones cracking even as Jean's healed, and saw the bruises appear.  She was healing Jean by actually _taking_ the injuries into herself.  He glanced around. Everyone looked at Jean. No one seemed to notice the sacrifice, until she collapsed on the floor in a heap as Jean woke up.  

Scott ran to Jean, of course, but looked at Logan who had run to the young woman, and said, "That is the most amazing power I have ever seen.  Who do you suppose she is, and why do you think she helped us?"

Logan was too angry at his insensitivity to answer.  Dumb ass!  He just gently lifted her up, carried her to the plane's tiny infirmary and laid her on the stretcher.  She had begun convulsing from hypothermia, and Logan covered her with a blanket.  He didn't know what had made him trust her when she motioned for them to stay back.  Logan saw something in her eyes.  She had already risked her life to pull Jean from the water.  He decided she deserved his trust.  Cyclops was going crazy, but he was no trouble.  It was obvious right away that this woman was helping.  She looked terrible, and he knew the injuries were bad.  All he could do was try to keep her warm, and wait.

Logan wouldn't leave her side.  Her body had relaxed, and her temperature was gradually returning to normal, but she was in bad shape.  Who was she?  What had they done to her there?  Why did she help Jean?  He gently stroked her cheek, and brushed a wayward curl from her forehead.  She was beautiful.  Not just her face, but her heart.  He had known her barely an hour, didn't even know her name, but he knew that she was beautiful.  She seemed to stir, but she remained asleep.  He could see that her condition was improving.  She had to have a healing factor, but healing factor or not, her saving Jean had been a sacrifice.  She was weak from her captivity, and healing someone in that manner was obviously painful and required a lot of energy.  Even if you did know you would recover, it took guts.  She impressed him.  What was her _name_?  He lifted the blanket by her foot to look at her tag.  _'8675 3099' _He turned it over.  _'VIOLET.' Bingo.  _But was that her real name, or just the one they gave her?

*****

They reached the school late that night, the students having already returned.  Dr. Hank McCoy had rounded them up and began the clean up.  He was all ready to tend to the injured when the jet arrived, but the new faces surprised him.  Kurt, a blue man with a tail and pointed ears, had a gunshot wound, but said he would be fine.  Logan carried a frail looking woman to the infirmary.  He laid her on the gurney and gave Hank a concerned look.

"It says on her tag her name's Violet.  Take real good care of her," Logan said roughly.  Hank ignored his tone and sent Logan out, leaving Logan to pace in the hallway like a caged tiger. 

Hank made an unusual looking doctor.  He was a brilliant man, highly educated, but looked a bit like a five hundred pound blue gorilla.  His mutation made him look like a beast, so that was his nickname, _-Beast_.  Hank looked her over carefully, and took some x-rays.  After an extensive exam, he called Logan back in.

"Logan, she will be fine with some rest and food.  Her ribs were almost all broken, but look almost completely mended now.  She is, however suffering from malnutrition.  When Violet wakes up, feed her... often.  She'll be right as rain in no time," Beast's assessment was good news.  

Logan stopped pacing and went to her side.  Beast had put a hospital gown on her and bundled her up.  She looked helpless, but somehow Logan knew she wasn't.  He had looked into her eyes, and they spoke of power.  She held surprises for them, he could feel it.  Logan loved surprises, he couldn't wait. 

He watched her sleep peacefully.  He liked seeing her resting in a safe place, instead of that awful cell.  It had obviously been designed to hinder her transporting ability.  That had been something!  Not all dark and freaky like Nightcrawler, but elegant and magical.  She began to fidget in her sleep and he recognized the look, -nightmares.  He could smell her fear; she was having a really bad one. He reached for her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Violet, wake up.  It's all right, you're just dreaming.  You're safe, here with friends, c'mon darlin'..."  He spoke softly, and there was tenderness in his tone.

Hank watched Logan try to comfort her.  He saw his expression as Logan tried to coax her from her nightmares.  Beast smiled to himself.  Logan was a rough customer.  They called him Wolverine, and it fit.  He looked like a biker, complete with a leather jacket.  He had a thick crop of hair that seemed to always come to points just above and behind his ears.  He had bushy sideburns that came nearly to his chin.  Always in boots, faded jeans, and a T-shirt, everything about Logan said trouble.  The professor said that Logan had an anger management problem.  Razor sharp claws or not, Hank knew he was really a softy.  Logan was a loner, and liked the reputation he had as a rebel.  But look at him now. -Not quite so tough after all. When Violet stirred, and opened her eyes, Hank discreetly slipped out.  

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Logan asked.  He hoped that she would feel like talking to him now that she was away from that place.  He had a real bad feeling that she couldn't talk, and he wanted desperately for her to prove him wrong.

She looked at him and smiled again.  Then she looked around the room, and became apprehensive.  Her whole demeanor changed. She was struggling, and seemed to be panicking.  She was terrified, and that was the last thing Logan wanted.

He grabbed her wrists to keep her from hitting him and tried to reassure her, "It's our infirmary, not a laboratory.  We just brought you in here to get you fixed up," he explained.  She settled down and looked at him questioningly.  He let go of her wrists.  She was still wary, but calm.  He realized she could have used her power to get away, and hadn't.  Maybe she trusted him.

"Now, is Violet your real name?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked, and a smirk.

Violet shook her head.

"Did they give you that name?" He asked, but he knew the answer already.

She nodded sadly.

Logan reached inside his collar and pulled out his tag.  "Wolverine is the name they gave me.  Your name is nicer," he said, "but I'd really like to know your real name.  Can you talk to me?" Logan couldn't bear the thought of never hearing her voice.  

She blushed and turned away from him.  She was upset, but not with him.  Logan could see her frustration.  He didn't know how to make this any easier.  It was definitely time to talk to the Professor.  

"That's okay, I think I'll let you rest, and I'll go get you something to eat," Logan said, but she grabbed his wrist and shook her head.  Her expression was desperate.  She obviously didn't want to be left alone. "All right darlin', I'll stay with ya.  Just let me call and have someone bring us something to eat in here."

"Already taken care of," said Xavier as he wheeled into the infirmary, followed by Jean, Scott, and Storm, who carried a tray.  "We thought Violet might be awake by now."

She looked at the professor with horror.  A man in a wheelchair!  In her mind, she saw Jason.  Xavier probed her mind to find what was upsetting her.  She had a very strong shield around her thoughts, but her fear was still readable.  _Jason._ Jason had been a powerful telepath. He enjoyed toying with people's minds; he liked inflicting pain and fear.  Xavier immediately understood.  She walled herself up deep inside her mind to hide from the telepathic onslaught.  She had been under siege by the same people who had shattered Logan's memory.  They had been trying to break her.  No wonder she appeared so traumatized- she was.  He had to make her trust him if he was going to help her.

_You are not at Alkali Lake anymore.  No one here wants to hurt you.  My name is Charles Xavier.  The mutant you knew as Jason is dead.  _He projected as much comfort with those words as he could.  She studied him warily for a moment.  She looked from Logan, to Xavier, and then to the others.  After a long moment of looking at Logan again, she let out a soft sigh, and relaxed.  Charles knew he had gotten through, but she was still not allowing him to see her thoughts.  As a transporter, she could have left at any time.  Xavier realized that the only thing keeping her here was Logan.

Giving her a warm smile, Xavier started the introductions. "Well Violet, you know Logan.  This is Dr. Jean Grey, whom you also know.  Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops and Ororo Munroe, also called Storm."  Storm brought the tray of sandwiches over. 

_Logan__, take one and offer one to Violet, _Xavier told Logan.__

_Why? She think we're gonna poison her?_ Logan protested.

_I'm not sure just what she's afraid of. She doesn't show it, but she is terrified.  She trusts you, Logan, but no one else._

Logan swore a long string of colorful expletives in his head that made Xavier raise an eyebrow at him.  He grabbed a sandwich and took a big bite.  "Storm, these sandwiches are great.  Here Violet, try one.  You must be very hungry," he said as he offered one to Violet.

She timidly took it and started eating.  Her manner was deliberate and polite.  For someone who probably hadn't eaten in days, it surprised all of them.  

Logan watched her.  Her manners gave her away.  She was well educated, and came from a good home.  Somehow he knew she would be able to speak, when she was ready.  And he wanted to be there when she did.  He offered her another sandwich, and she ate that too.  

Beast walked in. "Here is our resident doctor, Hank McCoy, also called Beast," Xavier said by way of introduction.

"All right, visiting hours are over.  Violet needs to rest," Beast said as he kicked everyone out, including Logan.  "You, get out.  She'll be fine.  She's already nearly asleep.  Come back in the morning."

Logan growled, looked back at Violet, but didn't argue.  She was obviously exhausted, and besides, he needed to talk to Chuck.

*****

Logan went to Xavier's office with the others.  Xavier was quiet and thoughtful, letting the others speak first.

Scott started. "She must have been really valuable to them.  They must have been after her transporting ability.  Healing people is too noble to be of interest, unless it would be for doing something like they did to Logan."

Jean chimed in, "She has telepathic ability, but it's not developed.  And her teleporting ability is different than Kurt's.  I can't describe it.  And the healing is...amazing." Jean looked introspective for a moment, "Why would she do that?"

Storm knew the answer to that without being psychic, "Logan.  She wanted to help his friend."

"That's very good insight Ororo.  You have all made good observations.  Logan, you found her, what do you think?" Xavier prompted.

Logan tried to explain what he'd seen.  "She was in a weird tank, with a forcefield, and that was inside a room of adamantium.  I'm guessing it was the only way to keep her from transporting out.  She won't talk, but I know she understands.  Did they do something to her to keep her from talking?"  Logan looked at Xavier with sincere concern.

"I can't read much from her, she has become very good at blocking out telepathy," Xavier said. "She had been there a long time.  I can't get in to talk to her.  I'm sure she is capable of speaking, but her silence is driven by survival instinct.  She has fought hard to keep herself safe, so she will be hard to reach.  When she fully trusts us, I believe we will see the real Violet.  Although, I doubt that will be her name then."

"I think Logan should spend more time with her.  It's obvious that he has the best chance with her.  She already trusts him," Scott said.

"For once I agree with Scooter here.  She and I have a connection.  I don't understand it either, but I could feel it right away.  Let me try."  Logan wasn't really asking permission, he'd already decided that was what he was going to do.  

Jean protested, "But he has no psychic abilities.  She can't or won't communicate yet.  How can he possibly help?"

"Logan doesn't need to be psychic, he has good instincts.  Besides, he's the one person in this room that can honestly understand what she's been through.  That is part of their connection," Storm said making Jean feel foolish in her unfounded protests.  Storm wondered just what was bothering her.  Was it possible Jean was jealous?

"Then it's decided.  She needs a little patience, and understanding from us until she can break out of her shell.  Logan that's your department.  Now everyone off to bed.  Logan, you stay," Xavier bid them all goodnight.  They shuffled out of his office quickly, except Logan.

"Logan, she needs a friend here, and that is obviously you. However, I believe that you may have difficulty remaining objective here," Xavier tried to broach the subject delicately.

"Chuck, you know me better than that, and you know I wouldn't hurt her.  My feelings won't get in the way."  Logan was indignant.  How dare ol' Chuck spy on his feelings?  He hadn't even figured out what he was feeling.

"I wasn't spying, Logan, everyone noticed the way you act around her.  I believe that it may help to draw her out.  Just remember how fragile she is right now," Charles reminded.

Logan knew she was fragile.  He didn't need to be told to treat her gently.  He couldn't imagine treating her any other way.  "How long do you think it will take for her to return to normal after she opens up?" Logan asked.

"I believe it will happen relatively quickly.  There will be an initial period of shock, over what has happened to her, but I'm sure we can help her through that.  I'll be keeping an eye on her, and you know what you need to do," Xavier said, "Goodnight, Logan."

*****

Scott opened the door for Jean. "You must be pretty tired after the day you had.  How about a hot bath before turning in?" Scott said with a broad smile.  He thought about how easily he could have been coming home without her.  He just wanted to hold her and never let go of her again.  "I'll wash your hair," he added suggestively.

She looked at his handsome face, and that disarming smile of his.  The thought of a hot bath was appealing, but she'd certainly never pass up an offer like he just made.  "You run the water, and I'll grab our pajamas," she said smiling.

A few moments later she came into the bathroom empty-handed.  "I thought you were going to grab our pajamas," he said with a smirk.  

"Yeah I did, and I brought everything we need," she told him with a devilish grin.

"I thought you'd be tired," he said, making sure that she wasn't just doing this for him.

Jean read the concern in his thoughts, _You ought to know me better than that by now, Scott. I wouldn't be climbing in this tub with you if I didn't want to.  I expect you'll make it worth my while... _she told him provocatively.__

Oh, he'd make it worth her while, all right.  She could bank on that.  He had nearly lost her today when that dam broke.  He saw her go under, and it nearly killed him inside.  When Violet appeared holding her, he'd had an epiphany.  He swore, if she lived, he'd do anything to make her happy.  He'd even step aside for her to be with Logan, if that was what she wanted.  He realized, in that moment that he loved her enough to let her go.  Thank God that wasn't what she wanted.  Nothing makes you appreciate the people you love like nearly losing them.  

They helped each other peel off those leather X-men uniforms.  They offered a lot of protection on a mission, but when it was over, they were hard to get off.  They both had aches and pains from their battle that morning.  Scott climbed in the tub and sat down. Sitting in front of him, Jean lay back against his chest, and Scott wrapped his arms around her affectionately.  He had never felt contentment like he did at this moment.  He smiled to himself when he realized that Jean had fallen asleep right there in the tub, wrapped in his arms.   He needed to remember to thank Violet for saving his Jean.  That young woman would have his undying gratitude.


	2. Memories

****Memories****

The next morning Logan went to the infirmary early.  It was barely dawn, and the mansion was quiet.  He was surprised to find her bed empty.  A knot caught in his stomach.  She didn't just disappear again, did she?  He caught her scent and tracked her through the house.  He found her in the kitchen, dressed in a set of X-men sweats, and eating cereal.  

"I didn't think you'd be up so early.  Finding your way around?"  Logan asked as he grabbed a bowl and sat down across from her.

She smiled at him.

"What do you want to do today?  How about I take you for a walk?  The grounds are real pretty." Logan was studying her, trying to decipher her thoughts from her expressions.

She looked thoughtful, like she was trying to remember something, then she smiled and nodded.

"Good.  We'll go after we finish breakfast."  Logan wanted to get her alone, away from all those new faces.  She needed some peace and quiet to relax and remember.  "Did Hank say you could go, or did you just sneak out of the infirmary?" Logan asked as he took a bite of cereal.

She smiled, and laughed.  His head shot up to look at her.  She hadn't laughed out loud, but he heard her.  "Are you laughing at me Violet?" he asked softly.

She smiled shyly and nodded, but he distinctly heard a voice in his head saying, _yes._

"Violet, I can hear you," he said reaching across the table for her hand.  "Please talk to me."  Logan was overwhelmed with emotion.  The professor couldn't get her to talk, and he was a very powerful telepath.  And here he was, the one person you would never expect, listening to her in his head.  Her voice was sweet.  He waited for her to talk to him again.

She looked apprehensive, _I didn't know I could even do this._ _Please don't tell. _ She hadn't tried to communicate in so long; she surprised herself with this newfound ability.  Talking had been something to avoid, but she felt safe talking to Logan.  She trusted him.

 "I won't tell.  I'm glad you want to talk to me," Logan said feeling ecstatic.  He got up the courage to ask her again, "What's your name?"

She blushed,_ 'Danielle ...but I can't remember my last name.'_

"That's okay, darlin', I don't remember a lot of things.  But I know what's important, and that's yer friends.  Danielle, you're my friend. You'll always be safe and you'll never be alone here," Logan called her by her real name, and it felt good to know something about her no one else did.  

They put their bowls in the sink and slipped out the back.  Logan led the way down a path through the woods behind the mansion.  They walked in silence for a while, but Logan didn't mind.  Danielle was a rare woman.  She was a delicate creature, soft and gentle and giving.  He ached to hold her and keep her safe.  He was just about coming out of his skin being this close to her.  Her scent was having a strong effect on him.  The first time he smelled her in the lab he had noticed it too.  There was a definite chemical attraction.  He imprinted her scent in his mind.  He took her hand to help her over a steep part of the path.  Her touch seemed to be charged with electricity.  He felt a tingle of excitement, and relished it.  He had a nearly overwhelming desire to kiss her, but her question broke the spell.

_Logan, why did you help me?  _she asked him.__

"Because you were there, and you needed help.  Why did you save Jean?"  

She thought for a moment, _she needed help, and I knew I could help her._  

"We have a lot in common, Dani."  Logan showed her a small clearing full of wild flowers.

_Logan, it's beautiful! _ She smiled, let go of his hand, and ran to pick a few_._

"Beautiful," Logan repeated, but wasn't talking about the flowers.  

She sat in a patch of morning sunshine and Logan sat beside her.  She was arranging her flowers in a bunch and started humming.  Logan's ears perked up.  He couldn't recognize the melody, but it was definitely not in his head.  He watched her closely.  Then she abruptly stopped and looked confused.  She dropped the flowers and looked at him.  That silence seemed like an eternity to him.

"Lo-gan," She spoke, and her first word was his name. Logan felt a lump in his throat.  It sounded a little shaky, but she was finally there.  She turned stark white, and he knew she was going to be sick.   "I ...I... remember, Lo-gan, I… remember!" she said, vanishing before he could react.  She reappeared twenty feet away, by some trees, and started vomiting.  

"Dani!" He ran to her and held her hair back.  She was weeping violently.  He was kneeling beside her with his arm around her.  Logan was at a loss for what to do now.  It was just as Chuck had said, shock.  Something had happened to her, and she hadn't let herself deal with it until now. 

She was pale, and still sobbing.  He looked into her eyes, but she was far away with her new found memories. He scooped her up and started walking back to the mansion.  She abruptly stopped crying, and Logan stopped to look at her.  He had a very bad feeling.  

"I need to go home, I have to see it," She said softly, in a tone that meant she was going, with or without him.

"Yer not goin' anywhere without me, Dani," Logan said firmly, looking right into her eyes. His expression was stern, but there was a lot of emotion in those eyes.  

She didn't want company.  She wasn't sure she could find it anymore.  She had been fifteen when they took her, but Logan was obviously determined.  "Fine. Just remember you asked for it." 

Transporting with her wasn't what he expected.  Logan felt all warm and saw the glow around them.  Then the shower of purple lights, and his surroundings changed, and he was standing on a path in a forest.  It was an old growth forest, with massive redwood trees.  He liked it instantly.  He was still holding her cradled against his chest, and he liked that too.  She was light, and he liked the feel of her body cradled against him.  He closed his eyes and drank in the scents of the forest, and her.  He had already memorized her scent, but he felt as though he could never get enough.  Dani, what have you done to me? 

"You can put me down now, I'm okay."

"Where's your house?" Logan asked as he set her down.

Dani answered by started down the path.  She was increasing her pace with every step until she was nearly running.  Logan easily kept up with her, but realized she was still barefoot.  She never seemed to notice.  She knew the area very well, jumping over tree roots before he even saw them.  She came to a clearing and stopped dead.  There was a cabin there, all right.  It was a charred shell.  It had been a very nice home at one time, but everything was gone.  

"So it's true. They didn't lie to me."  She had a knot in her throat, and she couldn't hold back the tears.  "Logan, I wish you had left me there to die.  It would have been kinder."  

"No, Dani, You don't mean that," Logan said, turning her to face him. He saw the tears streaming down her face, and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry.  

Danielle couldn't remember the last time that anyone had made her feel so safe.  He just held her, and she was sincerely comforted.  Her tears were soaking his T-shirt, but he didn't seem to care.  They stood there for a while until she quieted down.  He just kept holding her.  Logan didn't ask stupid questions, didn't offer any cliché phrases, and didn't try to tell her everything was going to be okay.  She really appreciated that because it was the last thing she needed. 

"I can't remember her face.  I keep trying, but I can't remember," she sobbed.

"Your mother?" Logan asked.  He felt sick as he connected the dots on the story.  They probably came to take Dani, and burned the house down with her family in it.  

"What am I going to do now?" she asked dejectedly, pulling away from him. She started walking back the way they had come.  She was devastated, and Logan knew it had nothing to do with that shell of a house.  She lost more than her family.  She lost her innocence.  

"Come back to the school with me.  The professor wants you to stay.  _I_ want you to stay," Logan put enough feeling behind the word 'I' that there could be no mistaking his meaning.

"But what would I do there?" she asked.  "I'm not a poor teenager who needs rescuing.  I'm not a superhero like you and the others. And I am not a charity case! I could disappear right now, and take perfect care of myself," she added strongly.  Logan liked her independence.

"I don't know about you, but it seems to me that transporting yourself halfway around the globe is pretty amazing," he said with a smirk.  "Saving Jean from a sudden flood and healing her is heroic.  Do I need to go on here?" Logan added.  She needed a boost in self-confidence.

"I'm a stranger to them, why would they want me, or trust me?" She was still unsure.

"Our friend Jean is alive because of you.  But that's not why.  Xavier has a gift for reading people.  He thinks you are a great person.  Your powers are amazing, but he was looking at who you are, not what you can do.  He wants you on our team.  He trusts you," Logan said.  He wanted to say more, but she already seemed to be warming up to the idea.

"Just what do you do, anyway?  Are you just a bunch of cowboys, flying into town, rescuing people, and then flying off into the sunset?" she asked humorously.  He could feel the change in her.  She'd already decided to stay, he just knew it.

"Sometimes," he laughed, "Why don't you take us back and I'll give you the grand tour?" Logan asked, trying to contain his excitement.  She was leaning against a redwood, looking thoughtful.

"Logan, have you ever seen the view from a really good tree?"  She asked mischievously, as she looked up at the redwood towering above them.

He got a knot in his stomach.  He didn't think he was going to like this. "Now wait just a minute, Dani!"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along on that marvelous journey.  When they materialized, it was in a large oak tree on the Xavier estate grounds.  He looked at her, surprised, and she was laughing.  Not a small giggle, but a genuine, full-hearted laugh.  It was like music.  After everything else that happened to her, she could still laugh.  Incredible.

"Okay, what gives?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked at her.

"Oh, I had you.  Hook, line, and sinker..." she said between laughs.

Logan couldn't help but laugh too.  It was contagious.  "Yeah, Dani, you had me," he admitted, chuckling.

_Logan, Violet, I'd like to see you both in my study. _Xavier knew they had been gone.  Uh-oh.

"Did I just get us in trouble?" Danielle asked seriously.

"Don't know," he said, "can you get us down?" She answered by grabbing his hand and transporting them to the couch in Xavier's office.

"Ah, Logan, and..." Xavier paused and waited for the introduction.

"Danielle," Logan offered.

"It's so nice to finally meet you properly, Danielle.  How was your little field trip this morning?"  Xavier asked with a cocked brow.  He was not actually angry, just annoyed that they left without consulting him.

"It was... unpleasant, but enlightening," Dani said, without emotion.

She sounded callous at first, but she was putting up a brave front.  Logan was completely in tune to her, reading her scent like book. Her pulse was fast, and she was nervous and fidgety.  She was upset, but hiding it.  He suspected ol' Chuck knew it too. 

"Look, I know you want to help me.  But I need a little time to sort these memories out.  I promise there will be no more field trips without talking to you first," Danielle said defensively. 

 "I understand, Danielle.  It's hard to process so much in such a short time.  Logan will show you to your room so you can get some rest.  We'll talk later, when you're ready," Xavier said, smiling at her warmly.  

Dani knew he wasn't angry, just concerned.  She liked the professor.  She knew he could read her mind, but he didn't pry.  She respected that.  "Thank you, professor, for understanding," she said as Logan took her hand and led her out of the office.

"There's an open room next to mine, if that's okay with you," Logan said.  

He wanted to keep her close.  He liked the thought of having her right next door.  He showed her around a little on the way, but didn't release her hand.  She didn't try to let go either.  He relished casual intimacy of that contact.  When they reached her door, she released his hand.  

"My room is over there if you need anything," Logan said, pointing as she opened the door.

"Thanks, Logan. I don't know how I would have made it through today without you," Dani said, standing on her toes.  She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "See you later." 

She blushed slightly, smiled at him and closed the door.  Logan was surprised.  He reached up and touched his cheek where her lips had just been.  He felt like a boy with a crush, all giddy inside.  He let a brilliant smile cross his face. Then Logan realized he was in the middle of the hallway, right in front of her door.  He quickly wiped the smile away and cleared his throat.  He looked around to see if anyone was there.  He sniffed the air a bit, and decided he was safe.  He went to his room, and closed the door.

*****

All Dani wanted was a long hot shower to scrub away the lab.  She looked around the room.  It was very elegant, and roomy.  She opened the closet and was surprised to find it stocked with a modest wardrobe in her size, complete with undergarments and pajamas.  Dani smiled_, I wonder who figured out my size?_  She grabbed a change of clothes and got into the shower.  It was like heaven.  A shower and a nap.  Perfect.

Logan was laying on his bed, listening to every move she made. She must have been in the shower for an hour.  He imagined she felt better.  He wondered what she was thinking, now that all those memories came back.  He really wanted to know what happened to her at that cabin.  He wanted to know what happened to her at Alkali Lake.  She was keeping a lot inside and he wanted to help her.  

Logan could hear her lie down, and knew the moment she fell asleep.  Her breathing was soft, deep and steady.  He liked the sound of it.  He relaxed and started to drift off to sleep, but was startled awake by the faintest sound.  Dani moaned softly.  He instantly sat up and listened.  She started thrashing about, and whimpering.  Her nightmare was back, and he couldn't take it another second.  He ran to her room.  He quietly opened her door and walked over to the bed.  He knew you had to be careful how you wake some people, especially mutants.  Logan sat beside her and held her hand.  He was going to say something, but the room seemed to spin around his head, and he felt like he was falling through space.  He was like a skydiver in freefall, arms and legs stretched wide for stability.  He looked around, looking into the darkness and stars all around him.  Then his velocity slowed, and he could see colors.  He watched the greens and browns swirling and taking shape.  

He suddenly stopped falling, and was standing in the forest, near her cabin.  Logan heard the screaming, and he went cold with fury.  Somehow he was in her dream, and it was horrible.  He smelled the fire, and ran to it.  The cabin was already engulfed, and he could hear a woman screaming as she slowly burned to death.  Then suddenly the screaming stopped.  He watched the house go up, and heard the helicopter overhead.  He knew Dani was in there.  

Suddenly he found himself in the lab at Alkali Lake.  It was so real, sights, sounds, scents, every detail.  He saw the scientists bring two patients into the room.  One was a young man, wide-awake and strapped to a stretcher.  They lowered him into that tank of liquid.  The other was Dani. Logan realized that no one could see him, he was just watching, and he wished he could make her wake up.  She was strapped down on a gurney, and had an IV in her arm keeping her only semiconscious.  She was quite a bit younger, maybe fifteen.  They started operating on the young man, but it was obvious, the guy was not a self-healer like he and Dani were.  He got the biggest lump in his throat when he realized what was going to happen, what probably happened to her over and over.  They forced her to heal their subjects.  He closed his eyes.  He couldn't believe it.  When she started screaming, his eyes snapped open and he ran to her.  They had held her hand over the man in the tank and the wounds on his legs were closing, but her own legs were splitting open and bleeding.  He had to make her wake up.  

"Dani! Dani, wake up! It's not real, you're dreaming!"  He was shaking her, and she looked at him strangely.  She seemed lost, but then she recognized him.

"Logan?  What are you doing here?"  A sudden rush of wind and light swirled around them and they were both back in her room.  He was right where he had been, on the bed beside her, holding her hand.  She was trembling and covered in sweat.  She sat up, never taking her eyes from his.  He didn't move, didn't dare breath.  She leaned her head against his chest and hugged him.  He rested his head on hers and hugged her close.  She was sobbing.

The door behind him opened and Jean and Scott were there.  "We heard a scream," Scott said softly.

"Bad dream," Logan said and then gave them a look that told them to get lost.  They discreetly left, closing the door.

She was still crying, but calmed down and stopped shaking.

"Dani, I had no idea.  How did you ever survive that?" Logan's voice was shaky and full of emotion.

"I have a healing factor, Logan.  I survived because I had no choice," she said sarcastically.  "I don't know what they wanted from me, it wasn't just my healing," she said angrily.  She could still remember the pain.

"Just how many gifts do you have, Dani?" Logan asked, concerned.  If Stryker had known she was powerful, maybe someone else did.  She could be a target.

"I don't think of it as separate gifts. I just know what I can do.  Sometimes it surprises me though.  I've been hiding it for a long time, because they were always watching." Dani was still holding him, and he wasn't letting go either.

"You don't have to hide who you are here.  Everyone here is different, we all understand.  We even admire each other for the gifts we each have.  We're all friends, and we respect each other.  We'd all do anything for each other.  I'd do anything for you, Dani," Logan said, blushing.  

"Logan... I'm hungry," Dani said, changing the subject. It was getting too personal in here.

"In a minute, Dani," Logan interrupted.  Changing the subject wasn't going to work on him. "Tell me about what just happened to us.  How did you do that?"  Logan had put a little distance between them and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"I don't know.  That has never happened to me before.  I'm sorry you had to see that.  I know it wasn't pretty," Danielle was ashamed.  He had seen her vulnerable, filleted like a fish, and screaming like a baby.  He looked at her, even as she tried to look away. 

"Don't do that," Logan said.

"Do what?"

"Look away from me like that.  You have no reason to be ashamed.  Your nightmare was scarier than mine.  You think I don't wake up screaming?" He asked as he looked into those violet eyes.

"How did you know what I was thinking?  Do you read minds?" She asked, puzzled.

"No darlin'," he chuckled, "I just know the feeling, and I could tell from your eyes," Logan's smile faded as he turned serious.    "Don't ever think you need to hide from me.  Don't you know how I feel about you?"  Logan said, testing the waters gently.

She looked into his eyes with the same intensity she had when they first met.  He felt goosebumps on the back of his neck.  What was it about those eyes?  She leaned back to look at his face.  She studied him for several minutes, and he didn't dare speak. Just as he thought about kissing her, she threw off her blanket to get up and said nonchalantly, "I imagine it's about the same way I feel about you..."

Oh, great.  There's a specific answer.  "And how is that?"  He cocked a brow playfully.  

"Well if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," she said, brushing the tangles from her hair while he watched.  He loved that wild mane of curls.  She washed her face and started for the door.  "I'm going to go make a sandwich, how about you?"

"I'm with ya, darlin', lead the way."  He backed off a little on the feelings talk.  He knew she felt something for him, but right now she needed a friend, not a boyfriend.  He was content with that.... for now.  There was no doubt in his mind that she would be his.  As far as he was concerned, she already was.  

*****

Bobby and Rogue were sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream.  Dani smiled, opened the fridge, and started getting out sandwich stuff. 

Logan was right on her heels. He was a little annoyed with the way that Icy kid always got defensive whenever he was around.  But after the last week or so, he came to understand the boy a bit.  "Hey kid, anything cold to drink in here?" Logan asked Rogue as he looked in the fridge.  

"There's some pop in the cupboard," Bobby said with a smirk, remembering the last time Logan was thirsty.  Logan grabbed two bottles of Pepsi and put them down in front of Bobby.

Danielle turned around from the counter and watched curiously.  Bobby just put his hands on them and she saw the air crackle with a chill as frost formed on the bottles.  Logan smiled at him and said, "Thanks Frosty."  He grabbed them and gave one to Dani.

"Here Dani," he said.  She had just finished their sandwiches, and handed him one. 

"Dani?" Rogue and Bobby asked in unison.

"Danielle.  It's my real name," she said. "Either of you want a sandwich?"

"They're good," Logan said between bites.  Danielle smiled at him.

Rogue was no fool; she knew these two could use some space. "Nah, we just finished our ice cream.  C'mon Bobby, lets go for a walk down by the lake," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the kitchen.  "Bye Logan, Dani."

Logan chuckled.  Real subtle, kid.  

"She loves you, you know," Danielle said. "Not like him, more like a big brother.  You two are obviously very close."

"We were both a little lost when we ran into each other, and then this place.  We kinda look out for each other."  Logan couldn't help feeling sentimental about the way they met.  She was just a kid, and had seen him just about skewer three guys in a bar, and she wasn't scared of him.  He had been touched, and knew he would always care about Marie.  

Dani was quietly eating her sandwich lost in thoughts of her own.  Logan watched her.  Everything she did was done with the most impeccable manners.  Even drinking from a bottle looked elegant when she did it.  He found himself wondering more and more about the person she was.  She came back from her thoughts and smiled at him.

"What do you think about when you disappear like that?" Logan asked, almost whispering.

"My childhood." 

"What were you like?" he asked.

"I was a handful, but I grew out of it," she answered, smiling wickedly at some memory flashing through her mind just then.  "I think my mother must have been the most patient and formidable woman in the world," she added with a hint of grief in her tone.

"She must have loved you very much," Logan said, reaching out to brush a curl from her face.

"She gave up a lot to take care of me.  She knew that I was different even when I was very little.  She tried to keep it a secret.  She knew the way people were treating mutants and she tried to protect me.  That's why we lived in such a remote cabin." She was controlling the tears.  There was no more point in crying.

Logan could sense the pain in her, but admired her for being strong.  "Your powers were evident even then?"  That was unusual.  Mutants didn't usually get their powers until puberty.  

"My mother said I was a prodigy. I didn't use any powers, I think she just sort of knew," Danielle sighed softly, and smiled.  She started cleaning up the dishes.  Logan got up to help her wash their plates.  He was standing very close to her and reached for a plate she'd just rinsed.  His hand touched hers as he took the plate to wipe it.  He was breathing in her scent and it was intoxicating.   He detected a slight change in her scent, and smiled to himself.  I make her _nervous_. Good.

*****

Rogue laughed brightly as she dragged Bobby outside.  "You are going to have to learn to pick up on my hints.  They needed to be alone, couldn't you tell?" she asked Bobby.

"You really like that walking Ginsu Knife set, don't you?" Bobby asked a little too roughly.

"The man saved my life, -_twice_.  He and I are very close, _-friends_.  If you are having trouble wrapping your little mind around that, Bobby Drake, then you can go jump in the lake," she said, with only a slight rise in her volume.  Bobby felt like he had to compete for her affection.  She understood that.  Her feelings for Logan and her feelings for Bobby were completely different.  It would be like comparing apples to oranges.  

She loved Logan.  It had been a schoolgirl crush at first, but she soon realized that ship wouldn't sail.  After he saved her on the Statue of Liberty, she had a pretty good look at some of his thoughts and feelings.  He loved her, but it was a protective brotherly kind of love.  It took her a while to admit that her feelings for him were the same.  He had become her family. 

Bobby was another story.  He liked her from the first moment he saw her and she knew it.  The students had been warned about her deadly skin, and gave her plenty of space.  But the first thing he did was get a pair of gloves.  He was never afraid of her.  He had charmed her with ice sculptures and sweet words from her first day in class.  She had loved him for all of that and so much more.  He had tempted fate by kissing her a couple of times, but they had been quick.  She wondered if she and Bobby would ever be able to share more affection than holding gloved hands.

"Marie, I'm sorry.  You know how I feel about you.  Sometimes it's hard to figure out which one of us you prefer, you don't show me your feelings like you do him," Bobby said candidly, and she knew what would put his mind at ease.

"Logan doesn't want to kiss me, he's just my friend.  But you and I, we'll always want more than we can ever have.  The only reason I keep you at a distance is because I don't want to kill you.  I love you too much," she said sadly.  

"Hold that thought, I have a surprise for you," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small gift.  It looked like a toilet paper tube that had been rolled up in tissue paper like a tootsie roll.  "Open it," he said eagerly.  She was so beautiful.  She reminded him of Aphrodite, the goddess of love.  Marie was the embodiment of unattainable beauty.  You can look, but you can never touch, upon pain of death.

Rogue opened the gift and pulled out a sheer pink scarf.  It reminded her of a bridal veil, light and soft.  "It's very pretty, thank you Bobby."  She wore scarves around her neck, to help prevent accidental exposure of her skin.  This one would look good with a shirt that Kitty gave her a couple days ago.

"This one is not for wearing, let me show you," Bobby said as he took her wrists and led her around behind the music gallery patio.  There was a group of bushes there that grew together and made a sort of screen.  That would do just fine.  He looked into her big brown eyes and smiled.  He let go of her wrists and draped the scarf over her head.  He took off his gloves and held her face in his hands.  The fabric was so thin, it was barely noticeable, but it gave the protection he had hoped.  She realized it too, and smiled sweetly at him.  That smile alone was worth the price of the scarf.  "Marie, I love you," he declared, and then he kissed her.  

Her first kiss had been a horrifying experience.  The boy had nearly died.  That was a rotten way to find out you were a mutant.  Her parents had disowned her and she ran away from home after that.  That's when she had met Logan, and came to the school.  She took every precaution to keep from touching anyone by accident.  She had dreamed of being able to kiss someone without hurting him, and now she was.  She wrapped her arms around him.  Bobby was so sweet and gentle.  She knew she would cherish the memory of this kiss for the rest of her life...  

*****

With the dishes done Dani asked Logan for the rest of that tour he had started earlier.  There was a lot to the mansion, and she loved it.  They even had a music room.  She smiled when she saw the Steinway at one end of the gallery.  

"Oh, a piano!"  She went right for it, and Logan was left wondering as he followed.  She didn't say another word, but sat down at the piano and rested her fingers on the keys.  She closed her eyes and smiled.  He held his breath.  She was so beautiful sitting there like that.  She lowered her head and started to play.  She played like a master.  Her skill was every bit as good as a concert pianist.  She seemed to be oblivious to his presence.  She had started with a quiet, short piece, but moved on to a very difficult, loud and dramatic piece. 

People were coming out of the woodwork to see who was playing.  Rogue and Bobby came in from the patio.  Everyone was impressed to see her playing like that.  Wasn't it just yesterday that she couldn't even speak?  

Logan was suddenly filled with pride.  Dani was incredible.  He felt a lump form in his throat.  Where do girls like that come from?  

She finished the second piece and immediately went into a third.  No one made a sound, they just listened.  The professor came in and her playing moved him.  It was a dark and sad piece that seemed to carry her grief with every note.  She played the whole sonata through, and finally stopped.  She was staring at the keys and seemed to suddenly realize she was not alone.  She timidly turned around to see the entire school watching her.   She gasped, blushed a fire engine red, and disappeared.  Logan bolted up from his chair.

"It's all right Logan, she's just embarrassed," Xavier assured him.  "She went to her room."  

There was a murmuring from the student's.  They had never seen anyone play like that, but they were more impressed with her exit.  Cool Power!  And what's with Logan?

"There was no reason to be embarrassed," Scott said brightly, "She would have made Liberace jealous the way she was playing."

Logan and Jean glared at Scott at exactly the same time, with the same annoyed expression.  

Logan thought he sounded too impressed.  Damned one-eye! He already had a nice girl.  He better steer clear of Dani, if he knows what's good for him.

The kids all scattered, except Rogue.  She went over to where Logan had sat, sulking.  "Ya like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, Kid, I like her a lot. Is that okay with you?" he asked sincerely.  He wasn't being sarcastic; he wanted to know what she thought.

"Yeah, Logan, it's okay with me.  I've found someone," she said blushing, "I think it's time you found someone.  I like Danielle.  I think she likes you a lot, too," Rogue said, smiling.

"What makes you think that?" Logan really wanted to know.

"Girls can tell, we can always tell.  When she left just now, she was looking at you when she blushed," Rogue stated, as if that was proof positive.

He thought about that for a moment.  She had seemed very comfortable around him, and yet nervous.  He had been so worried about her he had missed the signs himself.  He had always known when women found him attractive.  Their bodies reacted chemically and their scents gave them away.  But it was different with Dani.  She behaved around him like they were just close friends.  But there were a couple moments that made him wonder.  She had reacted to him like she was attracted to him.  He let that thought soak in a moment.

"What should I do?  I don't want to move too fast, she's still adjusting.  But I want to make sure everyone knows she's not on the market," Logan said possessively.  He liked having someone he could talk to about this other than the professor.

Rogue laughed, "I'd say that Danielle is the only one in the mansion that doesn't know you're in love with her." She looked at him with a cocked brow, a trait he could swear she got from him.

_Love_.  There was that word.  That word didn't enter into his vocabulary often.  He never even thought it in reference to a woman for as long as he could remember.  Not even Jean could drag a word like that from him.   He _loved_ to ride ol' Scooter's motorcycle.  He _loved_ a good cigar.  He _loved_ a steak grilled to perfection with an ice-cold beer on the side.  You don't let yourself _love_ a woman.  But the word was out there, and he suddenly couldn't deny what he hadn't admitted, even to himself.  He was in love with Dani.  

"Is it really that obvious?" Logan asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You have a reputation for being a bit of a, shall we say, grouch?  But the past couple days you've been acting like you just found the end of the rainbow.  You have been...pleasant, even to Bobby.  You faun over her, and then go nuts when she disappears.  You've hardly let her out of your sight.  Logan, you're a basket case," Rogue said seriously.

It was true, every word.  He needed a break.  He needed to cool down.  He was losing his objectivity.  -He wanted to go see if she was all right.  Yup, he knew he was whipped.

Bobby was standing in the doorway.  "You better go half pint, he might get jealous, you spending so much time with this 'pleasant' guy," Logan teased.

"Nah, Bobby knows better.  I love you both, but ...well, you know," she said as she ran to the door.

Yeah, he knew.  Like a brother, Dani had said.  That's okay, he thought of her as a little sister.  Logan hoped Frosty was good to her; he'd hate to have to rough him up.  He looked over at the piano.  He couldn't even play chopsticks.  He had to go see her, no more denial.  Everyone knew anyway.  Why try to hide it now?

*****

Storm was walking out of the gallery when she saw Kurt sitting on a bench by the door to the patio.  She went over to him.  He smiled at her and invited her to sit with him.

"She plays well.  It reminded me of my days at the circus.  A friend of mine there, Gustav, played the calliope, but he also played classical piano music," Kurt told her as he looked out the window.   

"Do you miss the circus, and your friends there?"  Storm asked him.

"Not when you are around," he said as he turned to face her.  

Kurt's personality didn't fit his appearance.  His skin was a dark cobalt blue.  His eyes were yellow, and he had pointed ears and teeth.  He had a long prehensile tail, and when he transported, he left a cloud of black smoke in his wake.  Those features reminded Storm of the gargoyles that guarded the roofline of the cathedral he had been hiding in.  But he was a gentle and soft-spoken man, and he was very shy.   His harsh features were softened by a bright smile.  Storm looked into his eyes, and saw the emotion behind his words.  His shyness was gone, and he was putting his heart on his sleeve for her to see.  She leaned over and kissed him affectionately on the cheek.  He closed his eyes, basking in the intimacy of her lips' caress.

"Storm," he said huskily, "would you like to walk with me?"  

Storm reached up and ran her fingers through his curly black hair.  "I kiss you, and you want to go for a walk?" she asked seductively.

He wrapped his arms around her in an affectionate embrace, and the two of them disappeared, leaving behind a little black smoke, and the faint smell of sulfur.   They reappeared in the kitchen, which was empty.  "I just realized I don't know where we should go," Kurt said against her cheek.

Ororo smiled and led him to the pantry door.  "This will do fine for the moment," she said, smiling. 

*****

Danielle had locked the door, fallen face down on the bed, and buried her head under her pillow.  She could not believe she had just done that.  She had always been a little obsessive with music.  She could completely shut out the world when she played.  She wondered if there was a single person in the school who hadn't been standing there staring.  Oh, of course, the professor was _sitting_ there staring.  Well, sulking wasn't helping.  She decided to go to the gym Logan had showed her.  She looked in the closet for something appropriate.  Shorts and a sport bra were the best she could find.  She changed, put her X-men sweatshirt on, and orbed herself to the gym.  Empty.  Good.  She made sure the door was closed, and turned on the light.

There was an assortment of equipment for everything from gymnastics to boxing to weights.  There was a big open area with the balance beam set up.  Dani thought of her days playing in the woods by her home, and all her practice orbing.  She had gotten good at it, and was just beginning to learn a new skill when she had been taken.  She needed to see if she could still do it.  

She took off her sweatshirt, and orbed herself onto the beam.  She used to balance on a log across the creek behind her cabin.  She had gotten pretty good at staying dry before she was taken. The beam was narrower, though.  She tried a handstand.  She closed her eyes, and balanced herself on her hands.  She was in perfect control, and could almost see the room around her in her head.  She balanced onto one hand, and started glowing faintly.  

Danielle was relaxed, clearing her mind.  She felt very light, and was balanced on the very tip of her longest finger.  She thought about the stillness of the trees near her home.  A peaceful feeling overwhelmed her and she started slowly rotating on the tip of her finger.  She had stayed where she was, but was actually floating several inches above the beam now.  She concentrated on some of the smaller objects in the room.  She started making dumbbells transport from one end of the room to the other.  She imagined what she wanted them to do, and they obeyed.  She made a sort of musical chairs game of it, keeping several going at once.  Each one disappeared and reappeared in different places.

Logan reached her door and immediately knew Dani was gone.  She hadn't used the door to leave, so he couldn't follow her scent.  He closed his eyes and swore.  He was going to take that break.  He was going to go demolish that punching bag down in the gym.  That might make him feel better.  He went to his room, threw on his sweats, and went downstairs.

As he turned the corner toward the gym entrance he froze.  He caught a familiar scent.  It was Dani, she was in the gym, and she was working out.  He saw flashes of light under the door, like a bunch of cameras going off inside.  He quietly opened the door just enough to look inside.  He could hardly believe what he was seeing.  She was hanging upside down in the air!  She seemed to be in a trance, glowing, and slowly spinning like a top.  Dumbbells were transporting around the room at startling speed.  Then, one by one, they returned to the rack in the corner.  She stopped spinning and lowered herself to the beam on both hands.  She orbed herself into a standing position in the same spot, but lost her balance and fell to the floor.  Logan cringed, and stifled a laugh.  Oh yeah, that was graceful. Good thing she heals fast, that had to hurt.

She never looked at him, he wondered if she knew he was there.  He decided to just stand back and watch.  She looked good.  She was wearing almost nothing, and was drenched in sweat.  Whatever that was she was doing had obviously taken a lot of concentration and energy.  She slowly got up, brushed herself off, and orbed her sweatshirt from the floor to her hand.

"The gym is free now," she said, and disappeared. 

Yup, she knew he was there.  He chuckled.  What was she doing anyway?  Her abilities were complex, and required a lot of control.  He had never seen anything quite like that before.  He realized he'd thought that a lot lately, and always about her.  Well, she obviously wanted her space.  He could respect that.  He was going to pulverize that punching bag.

Danielle was debating about ever leaving her room again.  Twice in one day!  Embarrassing moments always came in bunches.  Did that man have radar for finding her?  He was nice, and she liked him, but good grief!  A girl likes a little privacy when she works out, especially when she is a hopeless klutz.  Well at least she found out she could still move objects like that.  She needed to practice.  She couldn't take ten minutes to meditate before using her power if it was going to be of any use to her and the X-men.  

She showered and changed, and decided not to go to dinner.  She did not want to run into Logan again today.  She tried to think of another dinner option, and decided she'd better not leave the mansion.  She had promised the professor she wouldn't, at least not without telling him first.  Since that promise was made just this morning, it was a little soon to start breaking it.  She orbed to the kitchen, made a quick sandwich, poured a glass of milk and orbed back to her room.  She was sure she wasn't seen and she congratulated herself on a successful mission.  She hadn't noticed Storm and Kurt, hiding in the pantry, watching her.  She sat on her bed and ate her sandwich before turning in.

*****

At dinner, Logan waited for Dani, but she never showed.  He kept watching the door to the dining room.  He was in a bad mood for the first time since Dani woke up yesterday.  Everyone noticed, and no one dared to sit next to him, except Storm and Kurt.  

"Good evening, Logan.  I don't think you've really had a chance to meet Kurt properly," Storm said brightly.  She knew he was sulking and was trying to get his mind off of Danielle.

"I am very pleased to meet you.  My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the circus I was known as the amazing Nightcrawler," Kurt said cordially.

Logan snorted, but made an effort to be polite, "Nice ta meet ya, Kurt, I'm Logan."  

"You can stop looking for Danielle.  She snuck into the kitchen a while ago and raided the fridge.  She must still be embarrassed about her little concert," Storm informed him.

"It wasn't the concert that kept her away.  I caught her in the gym practicing her powers," Logan admitted.  "Charles is going to want to talk to her real soon.  She can do a lot more than we have seen.  I think I know why Stryker was so interested in her."  Logan had been doing a lot of thinking since she orbed out of the gym.  "Hey, Elf, can you make objects transport from one place to another, or just yourself?"

"I can transport objects with me if I am touching them, and they're not too big," Kurt told him plainly.

"Is that what you saw her do?" Storm interrupted.

"Yeah, she was having a field day with the dumbbells in the gym, only she didn't need to be touching them.  She seemed to be meditating or something.  She was floating in the air.  It's hard to describe, you kinda had to be there." Logan still couldn't quite believe what he saw.

"Danielle and I have totally different powers.  We can both transport, but I can tell you it is done completely differently.  I saw her transport to the kitchen.  She uses some kind of energy.  I think she uses the same energy to heal, and make things move.  It's like she has one power that does a lot of things.  At least that's what I believe," Kurt was surprisingly observant.

"That makes a lot of sense, Elf, er... Kurt," Logan corrected himself to be more polite.  The blue guy was soft-spoken, almost shy, but he was all right.  Storm obviously liked him, and she was a good judge of character.  

"Elf is fine," Kurt said.  Picking up a nickname so quickly was usually a sign of friendship, or hostility.  He could tell Logan liked him, so he took it as a compliment.

"Maybe you should go talk to Charles," Storm suggested.

Logan looked across the room to where Xavier sat talking to Jean.  He wasn't a bit surprised to see him watching them, with a knowing look. "I don't think he missed any of this conversation," he said, "What else is there to say?"

_What else indeed? _Xavier thought.

*****

Dani was ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door.  She dreaded answering it.  It would probably be Logan, and she would end up blushing a lot and wishing she could hide.  She held her breath and waited, thinking he would take a hint and go away.  Then she heard the knock again.  She checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was decent enough to open the door.

"Danielle, its Scott.  You remember, Cyclops?" he said.  "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

Cyclops.  There's a mysterious fellow.  The few times she'd seen him, he hadn't said a word.  What did he want?  She opened the door.  He was standing there in a polo shirt and khaki pants.  Wow, this guy never relaxed, did he?  He was holding a plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it.  He smiled at her.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, uh...sure," she said, opening the door wide for him to enter.  "Sorry.  I wasn't expecting anyone this late."  

"You missed dinner, so I saved you a piece of cake," he said as he set it down on the table by her bed.  Her room was perfectly neat, and her bed was still made.  There was a book sitting on the bed, and it was obvious she had been reading when he knocked.  She was wearing a big pink T-shirt that hung to her knees.  It had a picture of a haggard housewife in a bathrobe and curlers, holding a cup of coffee.  The caption read, 'I don't do mornings.'  Scott chuckled and pointed.  She looked down at her shirt and laughed.

"It's not quite that bad, but some days I really need that coffee," she said smiling.  "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I realized that I never got the chance to thank you for saving Jean's life," Scott said,   "I wanted you to know how much..."

Dani raised a hand to stop him.  "You don't need to say anything, Scott.  It's over.  I would have done that for anyone," She told him.

"You don't understand.  Jean and I had been going through a hard time, and you gave me a second chance to make it right.  I don't know how I could ever..."  Scott was serious, and he wanted her to know he wasn't just saying this.  He meant it.

"Just don't bring it up again, and we'll call it even," she interrupted.

Scott studied her for a moment.  She was sitting on the end of the bed, and he sat down next to her.  "The Lab, what was it like?" he asked.

"You were there, and they weren't very nice to you.  What do you think it was like?"  Dani asked him sarcastically.

"I think it was very lonely," Scott said seriously. 

His insightful answer had really surprised her.  She turned to look at him.  Scott wasn't the stuck up jerk she'd expected.  She looked at his thick red shades.  She didn't like not being able to see his eyes.  She learned a lot about a person from their eyes.  Wearing dark glasses all the time seemed to isolate Scott.  Loneliness was something they had in common.  

"You can't ever take those glasses off, can you?" she asked softly.

"No," Scott said soberly as he looked into her eyes.  He understood Logan's interest in Danielle.  There was more to her than meets the eye.  Not many people think about the drawbacks to his optic gift.  She was very sensitive.  

"I wish I could see them," she said sadly, "eyes are the windows to the soul," she said smiling.  She paused thoughtfully before adding, "But I don't need to see your eyes to know that you have a good heart.  I can see why you're the leader."

Scott smiled.  It was such a sincere compliment, he was touched.   "Well, it's getting late.  I'll let you get some rest," he said as he got up to leave.  He paused at her door and looked at her a moment, trying to think of something to say that would make her feel welcome.  He didn't want her to think that Logan was her only friend here.  "Dani, I'm glad you're here.  I hope you decide to stay and join the team."

"Goodnight, Scott," she said.  Scott seemed like a good guy.  She wondered what color his eyes were.


	3. Shopping Spree

****Shopping ****Spree****

The next morning Dani decided she better go talk to the professor.  He had been patient, and given her some space, but it was time. She knew she was ready to talk to him.  She wasn't ready to run into Logan, but it was inevitable.  She usually didn't care what people thought of her.  But here she did, and the opinion that mattered most to her was Logan's.  She hadn't been doing so well with him.  She always felt vulnerable in front of him.  She wanted to get herself together a bit before she was ready to be a part of the team.  

Danielle dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink button down shirt.  She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail that was most becoming with all her curls.  She looked at the time.  Six o'clock was too early for breakfast.  Maybe she'd go for a walk to clear her head before she visited the professor.  She quietly left her room, by way of the door for a change.  She went downstairs, and found the back door.  The trees behind the mansion weren't her redwoods, but they made a fair substitute.  She liked walking alone, it was peaceful.  

Logan was jolted awake by the sound of her door.  Where would she be going this early?  He quickly dressed and followed her.  She was no trouble for him to track; she barely had a five-minute lead.  She was in the woods.  Go figure.  Dani seemed to really love the outdoors.  He stayed where he could see her, but kept himself hidden.  She walked for a while, but then stopped and sat down against a large gnarled old oak tree.  She leaned against its trunk and closed her eyes.  She was peacefully lost in her thoughts.  He wondered where she was when she shut out the world that way.  

She hadn't moved a muscle in ten minutes, and he noticed she started glowing faintly like she had in the gym.  The leaves on the ground started floating up, and swirled around her and the tree.  She looked exquisite, and she reminded him of some mythical tree nymph.  He took in a sharp breath, and the leaves dropped as she opened her eyes.  He gave himself away.  -Damn.

Dani had been outside for nearly an hour when she realized she wasn't alone.  She instinctively knew who it was.  Logan had followed her.  Well, she knew she'd see him sooner or later.  She might as well get it over with.

"You like sneaking up on people?" she asked.

"Just out for a walk," he lied.  He didn't expect her to buy that.

"Right," she said as she got up and walked over to where he had been standing.

"It's about time for breakfast, can I walk you back?" he asked.

"Why not?" She said as she strolled past him and headed down the path.

"Dani, I've been getting the impression that you've been avoiding me," Logan said frankly.

"Don't feel so special, Logan, I've been avoiding everybody.  I was a little humiliated yesterday, several times.  I thought I'd just slink away and let it blow over," she admitted.

"There was absolutely nothing that happened yesterday that you should have felt embarrassed about.  You are the most amazing person I have ever met.  I was proud of you yesterday," Logan was sincere.  She had to get over this shyness.

"I don't like being the center of attention.  I got a little too much of that yesterday.  I hadn't meant to put on a concert for the entire school!  I just missed playing," She blushed slightly as she remembered turning around to find so many people staring at her.

"Everyone was very impressed.  Charles thinks you'd make a great music teacher," Logan assured her. 

"I hardly think I'm qualified to teach. I never finished school, my education was...interrupted," she said flatly.  "Besides, those were the only songs I remember.  I don't even remember how to read music anymore."

"How old were you when they took you?" Logan asked.

"Fifteen," she said. 

They reached the back door, and he opened it for her.  She didn't seem to want to talk anymore, so he stopped asking questions.  After breakfast she tried to get rid of him.

"So, do you teach any classes here?" she asked.

"Charles wants me to start a self defense class.  I'm still working on it.  Why?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"I was just curious.  I got the impression that all of the X-men doubled as teachers here." She saw the professor heading to his study. "Look, Logan, I'll see you later.  I gotta go."

He followed her line of sight and realized why she was giving him the slip.  "Okay, Dani, I'll see you at lunch."  It was about time she talked to Xavier.  Good.  If anyone could help her adjust, it was good ol' Chuck.  She disappeared into the professor's office.  

Logan walked back down the hall toward the back door.  A visit with Xavier could keep her tied up for at least an hour if not more.  He thought he might go for a walk and clear his head.  He was nearly to the door, when he recognized a familiar scent.  He turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Jean, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine.  How's Danielle?" she asked.

"She just went in to talk to the professor," he said, sounding annoyed.  He hadn't been invited, and he was a little miffed.

Jean could read his thoughts, "She'll be fine," she said.  She wanted to say something more, but decided there was no longer any point.  Logan's thoughts and body language confirmed what she had already suspected.  Whatever attraction they had shared was gone, at least for him.  He was over her.  She knew she should be relieved to not have him and Scott constantly at each other's throats.  But she felt a little disappointed to see the twinkle in Logan's eye directed at a different woman.

*****

"Your story is very frightening," Xavier said.  "I think you have filled in the details as you remember them.  I wonder if you might permit me to probe your memory to help fill in the gaps.  It may also give me a better insight into your unique abilities." 

"I don't know. Does it hurt?" she asked nervously.

"You mean will I invade your privacy?" he amended her question, "No. I'm looking for memories of your captivity, and your powers.  I wouldn't want someone poking around in my head either, but it will help me understand you better.  And that will help me teach you to develop your powers, and control them." 

"Well, okay," she replied a little reluctantly.

"Good.  Now just try and relax."  Xavier was surprised to find her mind so open now.  She was making an effort to allow him this look.  He saw flashes of memories randomly at first:  A childhood piano recital, a twelfth year birthday party, baking cookies with her mother as a child of six.  

Then he tapped into the memories he was looking for.  She was walking in the woods, and discovered her teleporting power for the first time.  He felt the flood of emotions she experienced, fright, confusion, acceptance, and eventual understanding.  She developed it quickly, and learned pinpoint accuracy over great distances.  He skipped ahead to the day she was taken, saw the fire, felt the tranquilizer dart.  

Her memories from Alkali Lake were nothing like her story.  He was horrified with her treatment.  She had obviously given him the PG rating when she told him about it.  Then he saw flashes of recent memories.  Logan took up a lot of her thoughts.  He discreetly skipped over those.  He just looked at her time in the gym, moving objects.  Very interesting.  Then, the images stopped, and he found himself standing on a small bridge.  He was above a little creek, in a redwood forest.  He could smell the fresh air and hear the birds.  He walked toward a small clearing up the path from the creek.

_Danielle?_

_Yes, Professor, I'm here._  She was sitting on a tree stump drawing pictures in an art book. 

He walked over and knelt down beside her.  _What are you drawing?_

_My mother.  I can remember her face now, thank you._  She showed him the picture. _Did you see what you needed to?_

_Yes, Danielle, I think I understand now.  _This sanctuary in her mind perplexed Xavier.  He had never experienced a conversation in this way before.  He realized this was where she hid to keep herself safe, sane.  She set down her book and looked around.  

_I don't come here very much anymore.  _She told him.  _Not much reason to.  Sometimes I end up here when I have nightmares.  I just can't seem to get away from that lab._  

A look of pain crossed her face briefly, but she covered it quickly.  Xavier heard faint screaming in the background, as if off in the distance.  She closed her eyes, concentrating, and the screaming stopped. -Interesting.

_Are we done professor?_

_Yes, Danielle._  A rush of soft wind swirled around him, and he was back in his chair, and she was on the couch in front of him.

"Is it always like that?" She asked expectantly.

"No.  You are a very complex individual.  Your mind is strong.  That's how you survived so much mental and physical trauma.  Your power is different than any I've seen before.  It is only one power that manifests itself in several ways."  He thought about everything he had experienced in her mind.  He would need to proceed carefully with her.  She was much more powerful than she realized.  Her abilities could prove to be dangerous without caution and control.  "I think we've done enough probing for today.  Besides, there's a friend of yours pacing outside.  Maybe you should go tell him you're fine before he decides to break the door down."

"What?  Why would he do that?  Everyone here trusts you," she was puzzled.

"Yes, well, trust not withstanding, Logan is protective of you," he explained carefully.

"I can take care of myself.  He hasn't figured that out yet," she said sarcastically.  She didn't use the door.  She just orbed outside to face him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?" she stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot dramatically.

"Hey, I was just walking down the hall..." she cocked a brow at him, and smirked.  He knew that story wouldn't fly, "Okay, I was waiting for you."  He had wanted to hear what was said, but unfortunately, it was all said in telepathy.  

She sighed and started down the hall.  Logan was on her heels.  "Are you annoyed with me?" he asked, confused by her reaction.  

"No, Logan," she said.  Here was this really great guy giving her all this attention.  Why was she trying so hard to avoid him?  What was really bothering her?  She knew what it was.  He said he had feelings for her.  That was scarier than the lab.  She wasn't sure how to handle that.

"Good, so what do you want to do today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She wants to go shopping with us," Rogue said as she, Kitty, and Bobby came around the corner.  Bobby was rolling his eyes.

"Sounds great.  I haven't been shopping in quite a while," Dani said, lighting up at the prospect.

"Logan, the professor wants us to take Danielle shopping, she needs a better wardrobe, but he told us we gotta bring a chaperone.  So, what car are you driving?"  Rogue asked sweetly.

"I'm not really shopping mall material.  Why don't you drag Jean or Storm shopping?"  Logan could tell already that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Because Jean and Scott are busy, and Storm and Kurt are busy, and Dr. McCoy would be a little distracting to the general public.  Besides, the professor thought you needed to get out more," Kitty informed him.  

"Storm and the Elf, eh?"  That got started kinda fast.  Well, good for him.  Logan liked Kurt. "Aw, heck, go load up the Jeep.  We'll leave in ten minutes."

The girls squealed and ran to their rooms to grab their purses.  Bobby just waited by the stairs and looked bored.  He wasn't much for shopping, but would go anywhere to be with Rogue.  He watched Logan and Danielle discreetly while he waited for the girls. 

"Technically, I'm an adult, I can chaperone," Dani said, "You don't have to go."

"Yeah, Dani, I do.  You can't drive, and the professor wants me to get out more, remember?"  Logan said chuckling.  The girls obviously made that up, but that's okay.  He'd use it to his advantage.  It was Dani who needed to get out more.  He wanted to see her away from the mansion.  He also knew that she needed protection.  His gut told him that she was powerful enough to be of interest to all the wrong people.  

*****

It was sunny, the top was down, and the drive to town was pretty.  It was country roads all the way.  Logan was driving, Dani was in the front, and the kids were in the back. Dani liked the open road, with the wind blowing her hair back.  She really enjoyed being with her new friends.  They treated her like she was already part of the group.  Not just Logan, but all of them.  She loved that. 

The mall was a bustle of activity.  Logan and Bobby were at the mercy of the women as they dragged them from store to store.  Logan watched Dani with Rogue and Kitty.    They were talking like old friends.  

Bobby got up the nerve to talk to Logan.  "You'd think she were one of the gang for years the way they are carrying on.  Girls make friends so quickly." 

"Shopping is bonding for women," Logan said casually.  Why couldn't Dani relax around him like that?  Logan wished she would laugh with him that way.  He wanted Dani to look at him the way Rogue looked at Bobby.  Logan sighed.  He was acting like more of a teenager than the kids.  

The two girls came out of the changing rooms at the same time to get opinions from the guys.  Rogue had a rich wine colored dress on. It hugged her curves and Bobby obviously approved.  Logan admitted it was becoming, if a bit tight.  Kitty had a similar dress in a deep blue, also a good fit.  

Logan looked past the girls as Dani came out with her dress on.  His breath caught in his throat. She wore a deep violet dress that seemed to light up her eyes.  It accentuated every luscious inch of her, and Logan had to control his response, there were kids present.  He knew his expression had been more than approving.  He cleared his throat.

"Those dresses look great on all of them."  Bobby said, but had barely looked at anyone but Rogue. 

"Logan, what do you think of Danielle's dress?"  Kitty asked mischievously.  

"It was made for her," he said. "You all look great."  Logan felt his ears get warm and knew he was blushing.  Thank God for bushy sideburns.

They had been seriously shopping for a couple of hours, and Logan felt like a pack mule holding Dani's bags.  Bobby was in the same boat with Rogue's and Kitty's.  The girls were finally all shopped out, and Bobby suggested stopping to eat before going back to the Institute.  

They sat around a table eating Cinnabons and chatting.  Logan just sat back and listened.  Dani was relaxed for once.  She seemed to be opening up a bit more, and genuinely happy.  He noticed that she would occasionally look over at him and smile.  She laughed at Kitty's jokes, and pretended to be impressed by Bobby's stories.  The kids obviously liked her.

Logan stopped listening and suddenly perked up his other senses.  He smelled something familiar, and unfriendly. _ Mystique._  He casually looked around the room to see if he could spot the enemy, but it could have been anyone.  It was too much of a coincidence for her to be there shopping, she was up to something.  Dani could see the change in his demeanor right away.

"Logan, what's wrong?"  Dani asked him with concern.

"Hey, kids, I hate to break this up, but we have some company, of the shape shifting kind.  Let's go, shall we?"  Logan spoke low so only those at the table heard.  Everyone trusted that Logan knew what he was talking about, and there was no argument.  They dumped their trash, and made for the exit. 

Logan took Dani's hand and kept a close watch as they moved through the parking lot.  "Logan," She said quietly, "Why are you so tense?   You don't think someone would try to hurt us?"

"Everyone get in the Jeep and buckle up," was his only reply.  He felt sick to his stomach.  They were twenty miles from the school, and it was country roads all the way.  There were too many places they could be ambushed, and he had three kids, and Dani to protect.  He had to stay sharp.  Mystique being around was always bad news.

"Logan, what does Mystique want?" Rogue asked.

"I think they want Dani," he said harshly.  He was starting to get angry.

"Why me?" Danielle asked incredulously. "I don't understand."

"Your power, Dani.  Magneto must want it.  He exploits mutants with desirable abilities in order to promote his own agenda.  Your power is pretty incredible," Logan explained.

"What's so great about my powers?  I can't even fight," she said angrily.

"Dani, I can't fight either, and Magneto wanted me.  Did Logan ever tell you how my hair turned white?"  Rogue asked her.

Dani didn't seem to hear her.  "By living at the school I'm putting everyone in danger, just like my mother," she said sadly.

"No, Dani, it's not like that," Logan said quickly.  He didn't like where this train of thought might be going.

She was about to say something, but a helicopter came down in front of them and Logan slammed on the breaks.  She recognized the blue woman and the old man from Alkali Lake, they just smiled at them.  Logan heard a familiar roar from the trees and was going to jump out to fight Sabertooth, but Danielle took them out of danger before he could move.  She transported the Jeep, with all its passengers right to the school garage. 

*****

Logan knew what happened, and turned to look at Dani.  She was passed out, with a dart in her shoulder.  He growled and plucked the dart out.  "Rogue, run and tell Jean and Hank.  Kitty, get the professor.  Bobby, get the door."  Logan gently lifted her out of the car and carried her to her room.  He laid her on the bed as Charles, Jean and Hank came in.  Jean went to examine Dani.

"Here's the dart she was hit with," Bobby said handing it to Hank.

"It appears to be an ordinary tranquilizer dart," Hank said, "but I want a closer look anyway." He headed to the lab. 

Logan's emotions were a strange mixture of rage and worry.  He was pacing like a caged animal, ready to spring.  

"She was just knocked out.  She'll be fine," Jean said.  

"Logan, the girls said you believed that they were after Danielle.  I find it hard to believe that Magneto would be so...sloppy," Xavier said.  He was baffled about this one.  Danielle was powerful and strong willed.  Magneto would have trouble controlling her, why would he risk it?

Logan just growled again, and sat beside her.  He didn't touch her this time.  Everyone else left them alone with Dani.

"Do you want to talk about what happened the last time you were in here?"  Charles asked.

"She was having a nightmare.  I came in to wake her up.  When I touched her hand, I was drawn into her dream.  It was horrible, Chuck.  I thought my nightmares were bad.  I can't explain how it happened, unless it was her power.  She said it never happened before."  Logan was looking lost in thought, but Xavier patiently waited for him to continue. "I think I'm ...I mean ... I have strong feelings for..."  Logan didn't usually confide in the professor, but for some reason he felt he needed to.  "I guess you already know."

"Logan, you don't need my permission to pursue a relationship with Danielle."  Xavier didn't think Logan was asking permission.  He was touched that Logan seemed to be comfortable enough to confide in him.  He knew there was something bothering him.  "What's troubling you?"

"Today, at the mall, who were they after, and why?  Dani is the only new mutant here, besides Kurt.  She was with us, so I just figured it was her, but I don't get the plan.  They didn't seem to have it together.  If they were after her, they would have to know what she could do.  They would have had to be prepared for it.  It was too easy to get away.  Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I don't like it." Logan didn't believe it.  Something was wrong.

"I don't think its paranoia, Logan.  I believe they know who Danielle is, or she would not have received the first dart.  They may have pulled this stunt just to rattle us a bit.  Eric is very dramatic with his schemes.  He's only just gotten out of prison, so I don't think he's quite ready to create too much havoc yet.  He is preparing.  He may want us on our guard, for some future purpose.  Or perhaps we are over analyzing this.  It could have merely been a failed attempt to apprehend any one of you."  Charles would be spending some quality time in Cerebro after its repairs were complete.  "Try not to worry, Logan.  But for now, let's restrict the students to the grounds.  I suggest you keep a close eye on Danielle, just in case."  Xavier gave him a playful look. "Do you think you can handle that assignment?"

Logan shot him a sideways glance, and then smiled. "Yeah, professor, I think I can handle it."

Xavier turned to leave just as Logan took Dani's hand again without thinking.  Xavier and Logan both felt like they'd been struck by a jolt of electricity.  Then they were falling through space.  Logan looked over and saw the professor a few feet from him.  

"Well, here we go again." Logan said sarcastically. 

"Is this how it happened before?"  Charles asked.

"Yeah, the falling will end soon, wait... yeah, here we go," Logan explained.  They were standing in the forest.  Logan recognized it from his field trip with her, and Xavier had been there just this morning.

"Where is she?" Xavier asked, "She should be here.  This is where we spoke this morning." 

Logan looked at him.  Logan had very little experience with this sort of thing, but he felt that this was somehow unusual.  "Is this normal?"

"Normal is a relative question when dealing with the human psyche.  Normal for you and normal for me are vastly different from normal to each and every other person in the world.  And yes, to answer your question, this is a very unique mind.  She has built herself a sanctuary, and this is where she hid when she was in that lab." Charles found it fascinating.  Most people would have lasting damage to their psyche after such an ordeal.  Danielle had triumphed, because she was still sane.

Logan followed the path that went to her house, and found it in one piece.  It was a very nice log home.  He and Xavier stepped up onto the porch.  They both smelled the cookies at the same time, and looked at each other.  Then Logan knocked on the door.  Xavier just watched.

An older woman opened the door.  Logan knew at once that it was Dani's mother. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Logan, this is Charles.  We're Danielle's friends," he answered.  This was weird, but he'd play along.  

She regarded them casually. "Come in and sit down.  I'll bring you some cookies," she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

They entered a large room, with vaulted ceilings.  The opposite wall was nearly all glass, which gave a great view of a well-tended garden.  To the left was the door to the kitchen area, and a fireplace.  To the right was an open staircase.

"Dani," Logan gasped as he saw her coming down the stairs.  He noticed that she was younger, about fifteen.  She was wearing jeans, a flannel shirt, and hiking boots.  She carried a large art book.  

She spotted Logan and the professor.  "Logan, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, dropping her book to run to him.  She thought something might be wrong.

"Do you remember our drive home from the mall?" he asked.  She furrowed her brow trying to remember.  That's when her mother came in with a tray of cookies.

"Danielle, I see you ran into your friends.  Here are some fresh cookies," she said setting the tray down, and then went out to the garden.

Logan watched her mother go.  It reminded him of a cheesy family sitcom.  The scene playing out here was pure fantasy.  Dani was trying to relive some happy time in her past, but it was too perfect to be real.  This was getting her nowhere.  She needed to come back to reality and let go of this place in her head.  She had real friends now, she didn't need this anymore. 

"Dani, why are you hiding in here?" Logan confronted.

"I'm not hiding; I'm just having a nice dream for a change.  Is that okay with you?" she crossed her arms and gave him an angry look. "Who invited you into this dream anyway?"

"I believe that you did, and I find myself at a loss as to how or why," Xavier said as he picked up the art book and started paging through it.  He was very interested in the pictures.  Apart from being very good, they were also very informative.  A worried look crossed his face, and his heart skipped a beat.  "Logan..." was all he said.  Logan could see his concern and knew something was up.  

Logan ran to look.  There were several pictures of the lab, and what they had done to her there.  She had a picture of Logan, freeing her from her cell.  There was one of him fighting Yuriko.  There were pages of very nice portraits of the students, including Rogue and Bobby.  The pages that interested Xavier most were the pages that showed some other familiar faces.  Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro, were getting into a helicopter.  Jean was standing in front of the plane, surrounded by water.  And the last picture made Xavier's blood run cold.

"Danielle, your work is very good.  When did you do this one?"  Xavier showed her the picture of Logan rescuing her.

"I don't remember.  I did that one a long time ago.  I thought it was strange when I saw Logan for the first time.  He looked like my picture.  I drew a lot of these a while ago.  I was about to draw a few more when you arrived," she said.

Logan looked at her and pointed at the drawing, "Dani, is that why you trusted me?" he asked seriously.  He remembered that he had expected surprises from her, but this one had floored him.

"No.  I trusted you because when I looked into your eyes, you didn't look away.  No one else has ever done that," she answered seriously.  Somehow she had judged him based on that.  He had to admit, looking into her eyes could be a bit intimidating, even for a hardened soldier like himself.

"What do you see when you look into people's eyes?"  Xavier prompted.

"Too much.  I don't like to see that much of a person," she glanced at Logan shyly, "usually."

Xavier stifled his smile.  When these two finally get together, he's going to have his hands full.  

"Dani, do your pictures always come true?" Logan asked what he knew Charles was thinking.

"Not always, sometimes I draw what I see in people's eyes.  That is why I try not to do that.  I didn't get to look into the eyes of nice people very often," she tried to explain.  "Why are you so interested in these drawings?"

Xavier held up the last picture, and waited for recognition to set in. "Danielle, who is this man?" 

She studied the face as if it were the first time she'd seen it.  Then she remembered.  "I saw him when Stryker questioned me.  He's the man Stryker was working for.  He's the one who set fire to this house," she informed them.

"Stryker wasn't the leader?  This guy is the one who ordered this!" Logan growled, and popped his claws for emphasis.  _*snikt!*_ "Who is he, Charles?"

Xavier figured Danielle only knew him by sight, and wouldn't know his name.  He had to find out more and fast.  The man in the drawing was standing in another lab, and Xavier recognized several of his students in cages.  If his intuition was right, Danielle could have drawn a picture of a serious enemy.  Anonymous enemies were the worst kind.  You never see them coming.

Danielle looked at the drawing and realized its significance.  She recognized several students that she had met only today.  Stryker was dead, but it wasn't over, not by a long shot.   She blanched.  She knew this was bad.  "Professor, why can't I wake up?"

"It's the tranquilizer dart, you're still drugged," Logan reassured her. "You'll wake up soon."  

He reached out and pulled a wayward curl away from her eyes.  She looked like jailbait, but her eyes were the same.  They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much suffering.  He wanted to comfort her.  He wanted to be the one she went to, instead of this fantasy in her head.

"You and the professor can't wait for that, you better go now," Dani handed the book back to Logan.  She closed her eyes, and focused on releasing them from her dream.

Logan felt a wind blowing over him.  Purple lights swirled around him and the professor.  Then they found themselves back in Dani's room.  Logan was still holding the art book Dani gave him.  

"Charles, how is this possible?  The book was in her mind, but now it's real." Logan was in shock.  

"The book was always real. It was her power that altered its form so it would be real out here, not just in there," Xavier said as he pointed to her head.  "She knows we need this picture to find out who this man is.  I'm going to call a meeting in the war room.  We'll research everything we can find on Alkali Lake.  Perhaps this fellow will turn up.  You stay here with her.  Inform us the second she wakes up."  As he wheeled himself down to the war room, Charles' mind was going every direction at once.  As he called the other X-men to the war room, he thought of all the places records might be kept on the lab, and he searched his own memory.  The man's face had been vaguely familiar.  

Logan had given up on ever finding the answers he had wanted when the lab was destroyed in the deluge.  Now, there was another chance.  This man in the picture was the one with the story.  But even that was of little concern.  He was worried about the students, and Dani.  She must have been there six or seven years.  Whoever went through the trouble of catching and containing a mutant with her abilities would want her back.  He looked at her sleeping peacefully.  She didn't deserve all this trouble.  He made a silent promise to protect her.  He hoped that was a promise he would be able to keep.

*****

The atmosphere in the war room was tense.  Scott and Jean were sitting at the table waiting for Xavier.  Storm and Kurt walked in and took seats across from them.  Jean flashed Storm a smile, and dropped a comment in her head, _A weather Goddess and a Nightcrawler make an interesting combination. Things are working out between you?_

Storm smiled back and offered a reply. _You'd never believe me if I told you, _her smile broadened slightly as she took Kurt's hand. _ And I'm not going to tell, _she added firmly.__

Kurt gave Storm's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled back at her.  His eyes were full of affection.  The past few days had been a whirlwind of excitement and emotion.  He found himself in the midst of new friends.  His appearance had always been a hindrance to him.  He was one mutant that couldn't just 'blend in'.  But here, no one treated him like a sideshow freak.  They accepted him for who he was.  Storm had not only looked into his eyes that first day; she had looked into his heart.  She was so beautiful.  They had spent all their spare time together.  He never felt such strong feelings for anyone before, and no one had ever felt the same about him.  

Xavier arrived, followed by Beast.  He was holding a large sketchbook, and had a grave expression.  Beast's expression was just as pensive.  Everyone waited for Xavier to speak.  What had happened to prompt an urgent meeting like this?

"We have been presented a challenge.  We need to identify, and possibly neutralize this man."  Charles tossed the book on the table, and everyone gasped. 

"Where did you get this?" Scott asked angrily.  He recognized Jubilee, Rogue, and Kitty in the background.  He didn't like the look of it at all.

"Danielle."  Xavier said, and quickly raised a hand to quiet any further outbursts.  He quickly relayed the story of his conversation with her, and his own theories.  "She sometimes sees future events, but only in flashes.  Like that picture.  This man has been identified, by her, as Stryker's employer."

"So where do we start?"  Storm asked. 

"We ought to start with Cerebro, but the repairs are going slowly," said Xavier harshly.  It was bad enough that Stryker's commandos had attacked the school, kidnapped several students, and shot the place up.  Stryker had stolen parts from Cerebro to complete his own cheap counterfeit of the device.  To Xavier, that was the most personal intrusion possible.  Cerebro was designed to enhance and magnify his telepathy.  He used it to find and help mutants.  It also helped him get important information that he used to protect them.  He needed it now more than ever, and it was not available.  He was not by nature an angry or vengeful man, but he could almost make an exception for Stryker, and his anonymous partner.

"There is evidence that the lab, though located in Canada, was a US controlled and funded project.  Follow the money trail," Beast said.

"I'm on that," said Scott.  He had a head for numbers.

"There will also be records on the experiments.  Government funded projects have to maintain documents at Washington, and they cannot be destroyed," Jean said, she was familiar with some of the regulations. 

"Those won't be easy to get a hold of," Storm said.  "We'll start with some of the personnel listings at the capital, and run his picture through the database."

"Excellent.  I'll do a little research of my own, I know a few people who may be able to assist us," Xavier said.

 "Professor," Kurt interrupted, "how is Danielle?"

"Danielle is still sleeping, but she's fine.  Logan is watching her," Xavier reassured him.

"I'll bet he is."  Scott said under his breath, just loud enough for Jean to hear.  The comment provoked a smirk from both of them.

"What?" Storm asked Jean.

"They are enjoying a little mirth, at Logan's expense," Beast explained. 

"That's enough, Hank," Xavier said. "We all have our assignments.  Let's get to work," Xavier ordered.

"Well, you heard Charles, let's get to work," said Beast.  "I'll stop and check on Danielle, and then I'll join you in your office, Jean."  

They all dispersed with their respective jobs, and nothing but a picture of the man's face to go on. Beast found Logan sitting on the bed next to Danielle, watching her sleep.  She seemed to be resting comfortably, and he figured she'd probably sleep through the night.  

"Hey," Beast said quietly, "she still out?"

"Yeah, she hasn't moved a muscle since you all left.  Find out anything?"  Logan asked.

"Nothing yet, but we have a few ideas where to look.  Why don't you go get some rest?  She'll be fine."  Beast could see Logan was tired.  He knew he had been doing a lot of worrying, and not much sleeping.

"I think I'll stay here, if it's all the same to you.  I'll just crash in that chair over there."  Logan pointed at the overstuffed chair in the corner.  He walked over and sat down.  He took off his boots, put his feet up on the edge of the bed, then leaned back and slumped into an uncomfortable looking position.  He smiled at Hank.  "See?  Very comfortable.  Goodnight, Hank."

"Goodnight, Logan," Hank said smiling.  Stubborn fellow, that Wolverine.  Hank knew he wouldn't sleep much tonight no matter where he laid his head.  The man was obviously going to worry about Dani until she woke up.  Hank left and returned to his research.


	4. Enemies Revealed

****Enemies Revealed****

Dani awoke to the sight of Logan sleeping.  He was lying back in that big chair, with his feet on her bed.  She thought he looked rather handsome when he was asleep.  Of course, he didn't look half-bad when he was awake either.  He really was a good guy, he just hadn't discovered the fact that she could take care of herself.  His protective nature was endearing, but annoying.  He seemed to think that just because he was the one who found her, and helped her escape, that he was forever responsible for her.  Maybe she shouldn't stay here.  If what Logan said is right, then she was the reason for the attack on the way home from the mall.  If she stayed, someone might get hurt because of her.  

She thought about her drawing of that man.  She closed her eyes and pictured him.  He was in his forties, blonde but going gray.  He had a scar on his right cheek that went in a perfectly straight horizontal line from the bridge if his nose to his ear.  His eyes were gray, cold and calculating.  And Danielle knew he was alive.  She tried to think of what Stryker had called him.  Her memory was still fuzzy about many details, but this was one she had to remember.  Her head ached as she tried to call up the memory at will.  In her mind she replayed one of her nightmares.  Stryker and the man were bombarding her with questions.  'Who are you?  What was your mother's name?  Who was your father?  What is your power?'  Stryker had lost his temper, but the other man just smiled...

'_Call her Violet, after her eyes_,' the man had said. '_Violet is going to do great things for us, William.  Don't worry about her history, just her future.  Stick with our arrangement_.'

'_Gabe, you have no idea what this creature can do.  Containment is difficult.  She doesn't respond to our usual techniques_.'  Stryker didn't like this new project, or its subject.  

'_You don't scratch my back, and I'll stop scratching yours_,' Gabe said.

'_You have been lying to me, Gabriel, you know a lot more about this one than you told me_,' Stryker accused.

Gabriel just smiled at him and looked at Violet.  That was the moment that Danielle had looked into his eyes.  Danielle saw everything she imagined evil to be.  Gabriel was evil...

Logan was walking in the woods behind the mansion, holding hands with Danielle.  His Dani.  She was the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever met.  The sun was setting, and her hair was reflecting the fiery colors that painted the sky.  She looked at him and smiled warmly.  He loved that smile of hers.  It was always genuine.  It lit up her face and made her eyes dance.  He smiled back at her, and breathed in her sweet scent.  It reminded him of the forest after a rain, and wildflowers.  He couldn't keep her at arm's length another second.  He abruptly stopped and pulled her into his arms.  She braced herself against his chest and looked up into his eyes questioningly.   He felt butterflies in his stomach.  She was so beautiful!  She was blushing, and looked down shyly, biting her lower lip.  He never knew such an innocent gesture could be so sexy.  When she looked into his eyes again, he kissed her.  It was gentle, yet full of emotion.  He brought his hand up, laced his fingers through her hair and supported her head gently.  She wrapped her arms around him and accepted his kiss without a hint of protest.  An overwhelming feeling of joy filled his entire being when he realized _she was kissing him back!_  He had thought about kissing her from the first moment they met.  His imagination never came close to this.  He was falling for her!  He was ...falling on his back? 

_Gabriel..._Danielle remembered his first name.  That had to be of some help.  She was about to jump out of bed when she remembered Logan.  He was still peacefully dozing in that chair.  He had a smile on his face, and she wondered what he was dreaming about.  

She looked at his feet.  So, tough guys wear white tube socks.  She wondered if tough guys were ticklish.  She smiled wickedly.  Oh, yes!  She was going to do it!  Dani knew she was going to have to time this right; he had some pretty quick reflexes.  She slowly rose up to sit on her knees right in front of his feet.  She looked at him.  Good, still sleeping.  She grabbed both his ankles and pulled just enough to make his back slide down onto the seat cushion.  He woke with a start and yelped, but couldn't get up.  Now that he was stuck, she tickled the bottoms of his feet relentlessly.  

"What the...?  Dani!  Hey, no fair!"  Logan felt like a turtle on its back, flailing his arms helplessly.  The arms of the chair kept him from getting up as long as she had hold of his feet.  He realized he was laughing uncontrollably between protests.  Dani was laughing at him, and he didn't care.  Her laughter was like music.  He would have liked to finish that dream, though.  

Oh, well.  She was playing with him!  He was enjoying every second of this attention, but he decided it was time to go on the offensive.  He surprised her by jerking his feet away.   He tucked his knees against his chest and rolled forward off the chair, landing on his feet.  Then he sprang straight up, grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the mattress.  He was on his knees, straddling her hips, and looking down at her with an eyebrow cocked and a smirk.

"So, little Violet wants to take on the big bad Wolverine today," he said as his smirk turned into a wickedly playful grin.  She looked up at him with those big violet eyes, and blushed.  He was reminded of his dream.  He felt those butterflies again.  Maybe this was his moment...

That was the exact moment that Storm chose to investigate the noisy peals of laughter coming from the room.  She opened the door, "Just what is going on in here, I heard screaming, and....am I interrupting something?" she asked as she caught sight of Logan practically laying on top of Danielle.

"Not yet, but I was hoping..."  Logan said suggestively as he looked back at Dani.  She gave him a dirty look, orbed herself into the bathroom, and slammed the door.  Logan sighed as he climbed off the now too empty bed.  "Your timing is great, Ro," he said sarcastically.  "Anyone find out anything yet?"  Logan asked as he walked out the door with Storm.  He noticed an odd smell on her clothes.  It reminded him of sulfur.

"Sorry, Logan.  I didn't mean to..." Storm tried to apologize.

"Forget it.  We were just playing …er, tickling," Logan tried to explain.  "She's just not ready for," he paused thoughtfully, "....we're just friends," he finished lamely.

Storm didn't see it that way.  They were friends, but Danielle had feelings for him, too.  They just needed more time.  Good relationships don't happen overnight.   _-Bampf-_   Kurt suddenly appeared next to Storm in a wisp of black smoke.  Storm gave him a broad smile, and then blushed.  _Most_ good relationships don't happen overnight.

"Good morning."  He said in his thick German accent, "I thought I'd walk you to breakfast."

"Hi, Elf, did you sleep well last night?"  Logan smiled knowingly.  Kurt's black smoke smelled like sulfur.  How convenient to be able to rendezvous without being seen.  Logan chuckled, "See you two at breakfast, I'm gonna go grab a shower."  Logan went to his room.

*****

Logan tried to stop thinking about the position he had just been in with Dani.  He stepped in the shower and turned on the cold water.  Storm had horrible timing.  But then again, maybe he had just been saved by the bell.  He would have kissed Dani, if Storm hadn't shown up.  He wouldn't have regretted it for a second.  He just wasn't sure Dani felt the same about him.  He never thought he would care so much about what someone else thought of him.  His interest in women had always been completely selfish.  His only relationships had been the occasional one night stand.  Sure, he had his friends now, but that was different.  Somehow, in only a few short days, Dani had become the most important person in his life.  Her thoughts and feelings mattered to him.  And right now, the only thing that had kept his behavior gentlemanly was Storm's timing.  Thank God for this cold water.

Danielle heard them leave and let out a sigh.  That was fun, but she hadn't expected to be so embarrassed.  She remembered the look on Logan's face when he had her pinned.  His eyes were full of mischief, and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  She wasn't quite sure what he had planned to do before they were interrupted.  She wasn't sure that tickling had been the plan.  

That thought sent a shiver of excitement racing up her spine.  No, she was just imagining it.  Logan had just wanted to get even for the way she woke him up.  She should stop trying to read into things.  She just needed a shower and a good breakfast.  She hoped there was some hot water left. Logan had been in the shower for a while.  

She thought about her memory of the infamous man in her drawing.  _Gabriel._  She needed to go talk to the professor.  She was worried about the students.  She couldn't explain how she could have drawn people she had never met, but it was no coincidence.  Gabriel had used mutants before; he would certainly do it again.  Where was he?  What were his plans?  And just what did that old guy in the helicopter want?

She climbed out of the shower and dried off.  As she dried her right leg, she ran into her tag.  Why hadn't she noticed before?  She put her robe on and wrapped her hair in a towel.  She sat on the bed and tried breaking the chain.  No good, the whole thing was made of adamantium.  She was stuck with it.  She looked at it as a flood of emotions overwhelmed her and cried.

Logan was walking past Dani's door when he heard her crying.  It was very quiet, but his ears didn't miss much.  He quietly knocked.  "Dani, it's me, can I come in?"

"Go away," she just wanted to feel sorry for herself for a while, "you'll miss breakfast."

Her words said go away, but her voice told him to ignore them.  He opened the door, and was met with the most fetching sight he had ever seen.  Dani was sitting on the edge of the bed with one knee tucked up to her chest.  She was just wearing a bathrobe, and it had been parted to free her leg for that position.  Everything else was still covered, but that was one sexy leg.  Her hands were around her ankle and her eyes were red from crying.  She looked up at him.

"It won't come off, it's made of adamantium," she moved her hands and he saw what had upset her, her tag. 

He couldn't blame her for that.  He walked over and sat next to her.  "Let me look," Logan said.  He examined the chain.  It was a snug fit.  Just enough room to keep from cutting off the circulation.  He would cut her pretty bad if he tried using a claw to break it.  Then he got an idea.  "Dani, why don't you just transport out of it?"  

"I tried that before, it touches my skin, so it goes with me, just like my clothes," she sounded depressed.  

Logan put an arm around her shoulder, "You transported right out from under me just a while ago, and I was holding your wrists." he said with a grin on his face.  "Why not try, and concentrate on transporting just yourself, and nothing else." Logan encouraged.  "Close your eyes, and focus."

He was right, she could try it again.  She closed her eyes.  She pictured herself moving without the ankle chain.  Logan kept his arm around her shoulder, and it felt comforting.  She focused, and transported.

Logan saw the glow, and purple lights like fireflies swirling around her.  Then she disappeared, but her tag, her robe, and her towel fell on the bed.  She did it all right!  He saw her glow a few feet from him, and the quickest flash of her face and shoulders before she disappeared again.  Then he saw a glow in the bathroom.  He laughed out loud.

She peeked her head around the door, carefully keeping everything else hidden.  "All right, you had your fun.  Now get out," she said, trying hard to look angry.  She couldn't be mad at him, it had worked.  Besides, he was so cute when he laughed like that.

"But you were crying, I have to stay and comfort you," he said trying to keep a straight face. "That's what friends do." His stoic facade broke as he looked at her robe in a heap on the bed next to him.  He picked it up, "Here, I think you dropped this," he said laughing, but didn't move to hand it to her.  "Why don't you come and get it?" he said with a wolfish grin.

The robe suddenly orbed right out of his hand.  "In your dreams, Wolverine," she said sweetly as she closed the door.

Oh, yeah, she'd definitely be in his dreams, he thought.  "I'll wait in the hall for you," he called as he walked out the door.

*****

By the time Logan and Dani got to breakfast, it was nearly over.  Some of the students were giggling when they saw them come into the dining room not only together, but also late.  Jean and Scott were still sitting at one of the tables, and Scott waved them over.  

"How are you feeling this morning, Danielle?" Scott asked.  He thought she looked better.  

"I'm fine, thank you, Scott.  Good morning Jean," Danielle said.

"Have we found out anything about our mystery man yet?" Logan asked Scott.  

"Not yet, but the professor and Hank are looking into another source now," Scott informed him.  Then to Danielle, "Your drawings are very good, by the way.  You must be a very artistic person, Dani, what with your music and ..."

"That's Danielle to you, Bub," Logan interrupted.  That One-eye was getting to be a little too friendly with Dani.  

Jean felt a distinct pang of jealousy seeing these two fighting over a different woman.  She was not an ego driven person, but she was not used to being invisible.  She knew that Scott's interest in Danielle was merely friendly, and nothing to be jealous of.  She and Scott had a solid relationship, even if it had seemed a little strained when Logan was around.  She hated to admit that she enjoyed the banter between them.  Every woman liked to be fought over a little.  She had been nearly disarmed by Logan's intense flirting when he first arrived.  He had a magnetism of some sort that she had found attractive.  But she had to let him down, Scott was her man.  But now, Logan barely talked to her anymore.  He only had eyes for Danielle.  Jean finally realized that his flirting had been just that, flirting.  Jean knew she had a good man.  She should stop thinking of Logan as anything but part of the team.

Danielle felt a little uncomfortable, like she walked in on a private conversation.  There was some sort of history with the three of them that she was not privy to.   She ate quietly, and tried not to draw attention to herself.  Jean and Scott excused themselves leaving Logan and Dani alone.

"You gonna tell me what's on your mind?" Logan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dani said.

"You are lying," Logan said, and pointed to his nose, "I can always tell when something is bothering you."

"You and your 'super sniffer' have a vivid imagination..." she stated firmly.  His habit for confronting her was starting to get annoying.

He just looked at her expectantly.  She would tell him sooner or later.  She was upset before, but her signs of anxiety had increased.  Her pulse sped up, and her hands started to sweat.  He had hit the mark.  Something was really bothering her.  She was looking everywhere but at him.  He decided she had enough time to dodge.

"Spill it," he said sternly.

She hung her head in defeat. "I remembered something about the man in my drawing," she said quietly.

Logan could see it was upsetting her, but they needed the information.  He tried not to sound too eager.  "What do you remember?"

"His name is Gabriel," she said. 

"Do you remember anything else?" Logan prompted.  She didn't answer him.  She just closed her eyes, and blocked him out.  She remembered something, but it was obviously painful.  "Come on, let's go talk to the professor," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the dining room.

*****

In Xavier's office Danielle felt a little self-conscious.  Everyone was there; Jean and Scott, Storm and Kurt, Beast, Logan and the professor.  She was sitting on the couch, and the professor was going to read her mind again.  She looked around nervously.  She didn't like the idea of sharing her memories with the entire team.  Logan sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about them," Logan whispered. "Just relax and let the professor help you remember.  I'm right here."

She looked at Logan, and he gave her a smile.  He always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better.

"Danielle, are you ready?" Xavier asked.  He was sitting in front of her, patiently waiting.

"Yes, professor, I'm ready." She said, and closed her eyes.

Xavier held his hands out on either side of her head to help himself focus.  He closed his eyes and probed for any memories of Gabriel.  He could tell that she was trying to keep herself open, but this time she was trying to keep some control over what he saw.  Xavier was standing in her cell.  Logan had been right about the security.  The term overkill came to mind.  Danielle looked about fifteen, probably just after she was taken.  He saw Stryker and Gabriel arguing about her.  Gabriel told Stryker to stop the interrogations and just get on with the experiments.  He hadn't learned anything from this memory, and as he tried to find another, he found himself standing in her little sanctuary again.  She was blocking him.  Something important was there, and she wouldn't let him see it.  He confronted her in the forest.

_Danielle, _Xavier said, _what is so terrifying that you can't let me see it?_

Danielle stepped out from behind a tree.  _You don't understand... I trust you, I really do.  Maybe **I** don't want to see it.  _

_Dani, whatever we find, we'll help you get through it.  You have friends here who care about you.  Let us help you. _Xavier hoped she would believe that.  It would hurt her if he tried to find the memory without her cooperation.  That was simply not an option.

She slumped down against the tree.  _All right professor, I'll trust you. _

He found himself in the lab again, only she was obviously older this time.  Gabriel was standing in front of the cage.  She looked like she was recovering from one of the experiments.  Gabriel spoke to her.

_'You don't remember me do you?' _ Gabriel asked with a wicked twinkle in his eye,_ 'I remember you.  You were a beautiful baby.  I knew the moment I saw you that you were everything I'd hoped.  Your mother was protective of you from the start.  She didn't trust anyone with you.  I should have taken you then, before she disappeared with you.  You were mine!  I made you'_

_'Who are you?' _Danielle demanded.__

_'I'm the man that made you what you are today.  I was your mother's Fertility Specialist.  Your mother thought it was her husband's sperm, but your father was actually several hand chosen mutant donor_s.  _You are a wonder of modern genetics.  You have no idea the amount of money and effort that has gone into creating you.  The day your mother came to my office I knew I had the right surrogate mother for my little miracle.' _

_'You lie! _ _What you're saying isn't even possible,_' she screamed defiantly.

_'It is very possible, my dear, with a little genetic engineering.  I am very good at what I do.  You are my creation, Violet, as sure as your name is Danielle Anastasia Mason.  The 'Anastasia' you got from your mother.  The_ _'Danielle Mason' you got from that wimp, Daniel, your mother married.  But now I give you your real name, Viciera_.  _-Violet Viciera.'_

_'Why are you doing this to me?' _she sobbed.  She was in shock.  He had known all along who she was.  He had been toying with her all this time.  

Gabriel just laughed as he left the room.

That had been the last time Danielle had spoken until she came to the institute.  Xavier thought he was going to be ill.  This was one memory that might have been better left buried.  Danielle was going to have a hard time dealing with this.  She had been subconsciously suppressing that memory for a long time.  At least they knew the name of the mystery man and Danielle's name as well.  

He tried to speak to her, _Danielle, _Xavier called, _Danielle!  _He was falling through space.  He had completely lost control this time.  He pulled his mind away from hers and opened his eyes.

Everyone was looking at him eagerly.  His face was flush, and his breathing was erratic.  Searching Danielle's memories was exhausting.  She and Logan were two of a kind in that respect.  He looked at Danielle, and her expression was pained.  He pulled his hands away from her, and she collapsed, unconscious.  Logan gently laid her head in his lap and glared at Xavier.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he accused roughly.  If looks could kill, Xavier would have been a bloody mess on the floor.

"She is just in shock," Xavier said quickly, "She remembered our mystery man and the experience was... upsetting.  His name is Gabriel Viciera. She should come to in a couple minutes."  Xavier assured him.

"Gabriel Viciera, I've read some of his research on genetic engineering.  He was very big in the scientific community about twenty years ago.  He dropped out of sight some time ago.  Let me see what I can find out about his work," Hank said as he left.  

Logan was watching Dani.  He brushed her hair back from her face.  "Did you find out anything else?" Logan asked him.

"Danielle Anastasia Mason," Xavier said. "That's her name."  

Logan looked up at Xavier.  "She couldn't remember that before.  What else?" Logan asked.  He wanted to know every detail.

"Her time at Alkali Lake was different than yours, Logan.  I believe that they had serious plans for her.  Gabriel told her that she was engineered." Xavier paused to let that sink in, "That was the reason she stopped talking and suppressed her memories.  She will need time to deal with this.  Don't push her, Logan," Xavier warned.

Logan went pale.  Engineered?  Was that even possible?  What did they want from her?  Everyone in the room looked at her with sympathy.

"Jean, Scott, see if you can find out anything about her." Xavier said, "There may not be many records, her mother kept her hidden from a very early age.  Her mother's name was Anastasia, and her father's name was Daniel Mason."

"We'll get on that," Scott said.  He stood up with Jean and paused to look at Dani.  He felt sorry for her.  He hoped they could find a way to help her. "She'll be fine, Logan," he said, and put a hand on his shoulder for a moment before leaving.  Jean gave Logan a smile as well before following Scott.

Dani started to wake up just as they left.  She looked at Xavier.  She was not a happy camper, and it showed.  "I think I'm going to be sick.  Why did you make me remember?" Dani demanded as Logan helped her sit up.

"You needed to remember.  If you keep hiding from unpleasant memories, you'll never work through them," Xavier said.  "I'm going down to Cerebro.  The repairs are nearly complete, and we need it back on line as soon as possible."  Xavier gave Storm and Kurt a look.  _Keep a close eye on the students, _he told them.  Kurt promptly grabbed Storm's hand and they teleported out of the room.  Xavier left Logan and Dani alone in his office.  He knew they needed to talk.

"You want to tell me about it?" Logan asked quietly.

"It isn't a very nice story," she dodged.

"Nothing could be so bad you can't talk to me about it.  C'mon, I'm not going anywhere," Logan said as he put his arm around her.  She sighed as he waited patiently for her to begin.  No doubt Xavier had already told them.  Once again Logan offered her his shoulder to cry on, but she was sick of that.  No more crying, at least in front of Logan, anyway.  She couldn't stay here now.  This was definitely the last straw.

"No, Logan, not this time."  Dani said, and orbed right out of his arms.

"Damned stubborn woman!"  Logan swore as he stormed out of the office.  She probably went to her room to hide.  That wasn't going to work.  It was time for her to stop hiding from him.  And it was time for him to tell her how he felt about her.  She didn't need to be alone, she needed him, whether she knew it or not.  Hell, he needed her too.

*****

Downstairs, Xavier wheeled into the control room.  Hank was there searching for anything he could find on Gabriel.  He had been able to download a lot of information on his genetic engineering theories and techniques.  However, he was having trouble finding him.  In fact, Hank could not establish Gabriel's whereabouts for the past fifteen years.   

Xavier looked over the information Hank had been compiling.  "His technique for combining DNA is very innovative.  He appears to have had a great deal of success," he commented.

"He was shunned by the scientific community for his views on mutants, and willingness to use humans as subjects.  He disappeared right around that time, between fifteen and sixteen years ago," Hank said.  "Interestingly enough, it was only a few months later that Logan escaped from Alkali Lake."

That was interesting.  Stryker had behaved like the 'Big Chief,' but perhaps he was only one of the 'Little Indians.'  

Just then, Scott and Jean walked into the control room with a freshly compiled file.

"Have you completed your search on Danielle and her parents yet?"  Xavier inquired.

"Yes, Charles, and her family is pretty elusive.  Her parents had gone to a fertility clinic in Daly City, California about twenty-three years ago.  Her father was killed in a car accident two weeks before she was born.  According to the police report, the circumstances were questionable, but nothing had been proven.  Two days after she was born, Danielle and her mother vanished.  Her mother was a very clever woman, and did a very good job of staying anonymous.  There is a news article on a mysterious cabin fire in the Northern California Redwoods about seven years ago.  The time and location fit the information we have from Logan and Dani."  Scott summarized for Xavier. 

"Oh, incidentally," Jean added, "she will turn twenty-two in four days."

"It all confirms what I saw in her memories.  I am very concerned about our new menace, Gabriel.  I would like to know more about his motives and associations," Xavier said.  "Hank, Jean, will you help me recalibrate Cerebro?  I want it on line by tonight.  It may be our only link to finding him, and keeping our family safe."  He thought of the students and his X-men team as his family.  He was very protective of them, and he felt helpless without Cerebro.  

Cerebro was a huge, spherical room that amplified his telepathic brain waves. He could use it to locate people over great distances, and read their thoughts.   He always took this ability very seriously, and never abused it.  Moral responsibility was one of the most important things he tried to teach his students.  Cerebro was an amazing feat of engineering, and he could not have built it without the help of his friend, Eric.  But over the years, Eric had grown bitter, and he became the mutant nemesis Magneto.   Thanks to Magneto and his obsession with Mutant domination of the world, Cerebro had been nearly destroyed.  The major repairs were complete, well ahead of Xavier's original assessment.  But getting the computer recalibrated for his brainwave pattern was not an easy task.  He and Jean had a long day ahead of them.

Logan walked into the control room.  He looked terrified, and Xavier got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Logan never showed fear for himself, only those he cares about.  Xavier closed his eyes and waited.

"I can't find her, she's gone," Logan said shakily. "I've tried tracking her, but she just disappeared.  Charles, please tell me you know where she is."

Xavier concentrated on the school.  He scanned the mansion and grounds, and found no trace of her.  When Xavier opened his eyes, he was confronted with the sight of Logan's hopeful stare.  He wished he could give the man good news.  "She's not on the grounds," he said.

"Cerebro?" Logan asked.

"Soon.  We were about to recalibrate the computer. It will be a few hours."  Xavier said.  "Where do you think she would go?"

"I don't know," Logan said softly.

"Logan, it's getting late.  Why don't you go get something to eat and try to rest?  We'll get Cerebro on line and let you know." Hank suggested.  The guy looked sick with worry.   

Logan was a man of action, not used to sitting around.  But in this case, he knew that Cerebro was his only chance to find her.  She could jump thousands of miles!  How would he ever find her on his own?  Where in the world would she go when she's upset?  Why couldn't she come to him?  Logan let out grunt and turned to leave.  He stopped at the door and said over his shoulder, "The second it's on line, I want to know," then he stormed out. 

"Let's get to work," Xavier said, "That is one man I don't want to disappoint."

"No kidding," Scott agreed, chuckling.  The man was obviously smitten.  He could laugh at Logan, but he was worried about Dani.  She could be anywhere, which meant she could be in trouble.  Scott liked her.  He didn't like thinking about what could happen to her if Gabriel found her again.

*****

Danielle sat hugging her knees up to her chest.  She finally stopped crying.  She was sitting on a large rock that sat in the middle of five redwood trees that had grown together in a circle.  It made a sort of natural fort.  She remembered this place from her childhood.  She used to come here to play, and sometimes to sulk.  This time she was sulking.  She was feeling sorry for herself.  __

Engineered!   She was a freak.  It's one thing to be a mutant if you inherited it honestly, but she was the product of a test tube.  Some crazy scientist decided to play God, and here she was.  It was wrong.  It was sickening.  How could she face her friends now?  Everything about her was unnatural.  She was ashamed.  When she woke up with her memory, she realized they all knew.  Logan was kind, but what could she say to him?  'Hi Logan, guess what, I was a test tube baby.'  She laughed.  That was so absurd, she couldn't help it.  

Logan was the one she was going to miss the most.  Logan had saved her in more ways than one.  Sure he let her out of that cell, but he also helped her live again.  After shutting out the world, she had become a little like a zombie.  Logan made her want to live, if for no other reason than to be with him.  Danielle realized her feelings for Logan went beyond friendship.  She loved him.  She didn't really know what to do about it.  It's hard to adjust to feelings like that when you went through puberty locked in a cage.  She really had no frame of reference.  She was probably just infatuated with him, he did rescue her.  How pathetic is that?  She did not like being the damsel in distress.  It just did not sit well with her sensible, independent personality.  

She needed to get over her time with the X-men and move on.  She was nothing but trouble for them.  She would draw Gabriel to the school, and he would think it was Christmas morning when he saw all those impressionable young mutants there. The very thought made her nauseous!  And Logan was one of the first mutants Gabriel experimented on.  He would probably love to get him back.  She could not be the cause of any of them being hurt.  She had to stay away, from all of them.  

Danielle tried to think of what she was going to do next.  The house was gone.  She didn't know anyone.  Her mother had been her only family, and now, she realized, her only true link with humanity.  She could go anywhere, but where do you go when you have nothing, no ID, no money, no clothes and no clue?  She remembered a radio commercial she heard when they went shopping, 'I'm going to Vegas, baby!'  Hmmmm.  Vegas.

*****

"You're a pathetic loser, Eric!  What the hell were you thinking?"  Gabriel was fuming.  "Oh, gee, I think I'll sneak up on the amazingly powerful teleporting mutant with a god damned _HELICOPTER_?!?"  

The sarcasm was not lost on Magneto.  He realized his error in sending Mystique into the mall to observe the subject up close.  Wolverine was part bloodhound, and never forgot a scent.  No doubt about it, he'd screwed up.  This was face the music time.  His new partner was a handful, but his resources were limitless.  "They are confused.  Charles has no idea what's going on.  They don't know who you are, or that we are working together, Gabe," Eric tried to reassure him.

"You fall a bit short of your reputation, Magneto.  I thought you and your team would prove to be more useful to the cause, but now I'm not so sure.  I'm going to give you another chance to prove yourself.  Violet has left them.  She went home to California.  Bring her to me unharmed, and all will be forgiven,"    Gabriel tilted his head towards the door.  "Go, and take your carnival rejects with you."

Magneto left the office in a huff.  Mystique, Sabertooth, and Pyro followed him down the hall after he emerged from the office.  This new alliance was shaky at best.  Gabriel was not to be trusted.  Eric couldn't wait to dissolve this partnership.  Working with Gabriel Viciera was like dancing with the devil.  Sooner or later he was going to get burned.  He planned to be the one doing the burning, when the time is right.

Gabriel sat down at his desk and started sorted through a few files.  He needed to catch up on the abilities of some of these X-men. He had a feeling he would have to deal with them.  Violet was out of their protection for the moment, but they would be looking for her.  Xavier was no fool.  He would want her powers as an ally, not an enemy.  Violet was still learning the extent of her abilities.  She hadn't even begun to tap into that energy she carried.  He smiled at the thought of the raw power.  She was his daughter, and he wanted her back.  He wanted to show Violet her true heritage, and the destiny he wanted to share with her.  He was a powerful mutant himself, but his initial tests on her had shown her powers were off the charts.  

His own DNA carried a mutant gene for directing energy into destructive bursts.  He smiled to himself as he looked at the tip of his index finger lit with a green glow.  It sparked and brightened, and he took out a cigar and lit it with his finger.  He took a couple puffs, and let the energy go out again.  The other two donors had been mutants as well.  One boy was telekinetic, and telepathic.  That kid was a handful.  Gabriel felt a slight tinge of regret at the untimely loss of that subject.  Thankfully, he had enough of his DNA in cold storage.  The other mutant could heal people.  His time in the lab was short lived as well.  Stryker had tried to use him to duplicate his weapon-X creation, Wolverine.  The boy didn't survive.  Gabriel congratulated himself one more time for his success with Violet.  He had tried the procedure with twelve different women.  Violet and her mother were the only ones to survive full term.  All of the women died during childbirth, or before.  The fetuses had all been deformed, except Violet.

Violet was his little miracle.  He wasn't a sentimental guy, but she made him feel a little fatherly pride.  Scientifically, she was a valuable subject, but she was also a sweet girl.  Her mother got all the credit for that.  Anastasia disappeared with Violet less than forty-eight hours after she was born.  He had originally planned on leaving the girl with her mother for a year or two, and then take her.  It had taken him fifteen years to find her!  He had lost so much time.  Violet had her own mind about things, and she hated him.  Hated _him!_  Her own father.  He would find a way to make her do what he wanted.  She was only alive because of him, and she would serve him, one way or another.

*****

"All right Charles, try that," Hank said as he adjusted a couple of settings.  "See if you can pick up anything."

Xavier put the helmet on and concentrated.  He searched for the thoughts of a troubled young woman who had so quickly become a part of this family.  He caught a glimpse of something familiar, and focused on it.  She was in the forest, in an odd sort of place.  It looked natural, but strange.  She was asleep in the middle of a circle of trees that had all grown together at their bases to make a sort of hidden room.  It was somewhere in northern California.  Of course, it made perfect sense.  She probably played here as a child, and came here to think, in a familiar place.  

She was in the middle of nowhere, all alone.  They needed to get to her before someone else did.  He scanned her area, and could sense a helicopter headed in her direction.  He recognized Mystique, Pyro and Sabertooth.  He knew that Magneto would be there, but his helmet prevented Xavier from reading him.  They would be there soon, but would have to go in on foot.  The trees were her defense, for now.  Xavier needed a plan.  

He took off his helmet.  "Hank, get Logan and the others.  Danielle is in trouble."  Hank left, and Xavier decided to search for Gabriel.

*****

Danielle woke with a start.  Something was wrong.  She had been dreaming about, well, Logan.  She blushed.  But her dream was interrupted by images of a helicopter, and Gabriel.  She thought she heard the professor's voice, and then she woke up.  She sat up and brushed herself off.  She looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but the place didn't feel right.  It was too quiet.  She needed to leave, now.  Where would she go?  Oh, yeah, Sin City.  In a flash, she was gone.

*****

Gabriel was an enigma.  He couldn't be found.  Xavier didn't like that one bit.  As Xavier wheeled out of Cerebro nearly an hour later, everyone was waiting for him.  Logan stood there like a statue, as if bracing himself for bad news.  

Scott could feel the waves of tension radiating from the man he had never really called his friend.  His opinion of Logan was changing.  He realized that he wasn't as bad as his first impression led him to believe.  Logan was a man who would walk through fire for his friends.  Watching him take care of Rogue had shown him that.  It also didn't hurt that Logan had finally stopped flirting with Jean.  

"Danielle, is she okay?" Scott asked. 

"She was in the forest near her old house, but Magneto was closing in on her location.  He'll have to go in on foot.  I believe she will easily get away, but she could go anywhere.  I don't know that she'll return to us if there is trouble.  She seemed determined to make it on her own," Xavier said.

"She was worried about us.  She knew they were after her, and didn't want any of us getting hurt, especially the students," Logan explained.  "Finding out about Gabriel was enough to push her out the door."  Logan was trying to process all his feelings.  He was angry, no furious.  She left.  He was angry with her for leaving, but furious at all the things that happened to her, that drove her away.  And Logan was terrified.  Terrified that someone would find her and he wouldn't be there to protect her.  What would he do if something happened to her?

"She is telepathic; can't you use Cerebro to talk to her?"  Jean asked.

"I already tried that, she doesn't want to talk to me.  I was shut out before I could warn her."  Charles was frustrated.  If he sent his team to get her, she could be gone before they arrived.  They could be on a wild goose chase.  She might talk to Logan, but he couldn't use Cerebro.  Wait, maybe he could.  "Logan, come with me," Xavier said as he wheeled back in Cerebro.

Logan followed.  He didn't know what to expect, but he would do anything to get Dani back.  Xavier put on his helmet.  "Stand right behind me, and don't move.  I'm going to see if I can get Danielle's attention, and get you two talking.  Maybe you can convince her to come back."  Xavier said.

"You can do that?"  Logan asked.

"We're about to find out.  We both visited her dream before; I don't see why this won't work.  Now wait quietly until I tell you," Xavier said.

The walls seemed to get farther away as the professor concentrated.  He focused on the redwood forest, but she was gone.  Magneto and his team had been searching for her, but were returning to their helicopter.  He scanned for Danielle, and finally found her, in Las Vegas.  She was in a casino, and she was winning.  

The image came up in front of Logan, and he gasped. Dani was wearing a black cocktail dress, and shooting craps.  Her hair was up in a mass of curls on top of her head, with several wayward curls framing her face.  She looked gorgeous.  She must work fast, too because she had a respectable pile of chips in front of her.  Logan wondered what her method was.  He smiled to himself at the thought of spending time in Vegas with her.  With his experience and her talent, they could clean up in that town.

"Logan, try talking to her," Xavier said quietly.  He was concentrating on maintaining a connection between them.

_"Dani, it's me, __Logan__.  Can you hear me darlin'?" _Logan waited and watched.  She passed the dice, receiving protests from the other gamblers who had been riding her wave.  She gathered her chips and went to the counter to cash out.  Logan took that as a sign. _"Dani, talk to me."_

_What do you want __Logan__?  I can take care of myself, you don't need to worry about me anymore, _she answered in telepathy.  She put her winnings in her purse and headed to the lounge.

_"Dani, please come back. Magneto has been tracking you.  He nearly caught you in __California__ just now.  I think that's why he attacked us at the mall.  He wanted you to leave, so you'd be alone where he could get to you." _ Logan hoped she'd listen to reason.

_I knew he was coming.  I left in plenty of time.  This is a great plan.  While he is chasing me around, he's leaving you alone.  The students will be safe, and so will you._  Dani replied.  _I brought the trouble to you, and I will take care of it._

_"Dani, no!  Baby, please.  Sooner or later he will get lucky.  He can't get to you here, he knows that.  That's why he drove you away.  It's the same way he caught Rogue.  Dani, come back so we can at least talk about this."_  Logan hoped he was getting through.  Logan nearly lost it.  She had no idea what Magneto was capable of.

Dani felt a lump in her throat.  Logan sounded desperate.  She knew she could take care of herself and wanted to prove it.  But Logan was wearing down her resolve.  She wanted to be with him, even if it was only as a friend.  He sounded sincere. Did he just call her _baby?_  Maybe she should go back.  Just then, the waitress brought a drink over.

"From an admirer," she said as she set down a glass of champagne.

"Who?" Dani asked her, blushing.

"He was too embarrassed to come over, he just wanted to send you this," she said with a smile.  

Logan watched the exchange, seething.  He wanted to go find the guy and rip him apart.  She was about to take a drink when Xavier shouted at her, _"Danielle, no, don't drink that!  Transport yourself back here right now, Gabriel is in that lounge!  Don't wait to find a place out of sight, just get back here!"_   

She put the glass down and looked around.  No one looked familiar.  No one seemed to be watching her.  Her heart was racing.  She pretended to drop her purse, and then bent down to get it.  She ducked under the table and orbed herself to her bedroom at the institute.  She felt like a coward.  Xavier told her that Gabriel was there, and she was terrified.  So much for her brave plan.  She sat on the bed, and tried to calm down.

Logan watched her orb.  "Charles?"

"Dani, baby, is in her room," Xavier said with a smirk. 

Logan ignored the man's ridicule, "Which one is Gabriel?"  Logan asked harshly.

"He's not there, but it worked didn't it?"  Xavier said flatly.

"Damn Chuck, a lie?  You surprise me.  I thought I already had her convinced," Logan said chuckling.

"You did, but she needed a nudge." Xavier said as he wheeled out the door.  "She's home," He told everyone who had been waiting.


	5. The Long Night

****The Long Night****

Logan went straight to her room.  He stood in front of her door.  He didn't know what to say to her.  He wanted to tell her everything he was feeling, but didn't know how.  He had no idea how she felt about him.  He was afraid of ruining their friendship by pushing her for more.  He closed his eyes, and pictured her in that black dress.  He ached inside.  He never wanted anything as much as he wanted Dani.  She was on the other side of this door, and he couldn't bring himself to knock.

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" he heard Dani call from inside.  That was all the reassurance he needed.  He opened the door and closed it behind him.  She was sitting on the bed staring at the floor.  She still had that dress on, but she had let her hair down and kicked off her shoes.  He crossed the room, pulled her to her feet and nearly crushed her in his arms.  He almost cried he was so happy to have her home safe.  

"Logan, you're squishing me," she gasped.

"You'll live," Logan teased gruffly.  "Why did you leave?  If you didn't want to talk about it, that's fine. But you ditched me.  Dani, you scared everyone, especially me.  I thought I'd lost you."

"Logan, I'm not a child.  You don't have to treat me like one.  I can take care of myself," she said, sounding hurt.

He stepped back to look at her.  They locked eyes, and he forgot he'd decided to keep his feelings to himself.  "Dani, if I thought of you as a child, I wouldn't do this," he said as he gently held her face in his hands and kissed her.  It was soft, and sweet, but filled with desire.  She stepped closer and reached her arms around him timidly.  That simple gesture was like pouring gasoline on a fire.  

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  With his other hand, he laced his fingers through her hair, lifting her head as he deepened his kiss.  It was like his dream, only better.  Her pulse was racing, and her breathing ragged as she clung to him.  She responded to him instantly, and returned his passion.  

He pulled back and looked at her.  Her lips were parted and slightly swollen from his kiss.  Her face was flushed and her eyes seemed to be smoldering as she gazed up at him.  Logan knew what she was feeling now, he could smell her arousal.  But her face revealed just how innocent she was.  He was using every bit of willpower he possessed to restrain himself.  He knew she would need him to take this slowly.  

He bent down and picked her up.  She put her arms around his neck and softly kissed his cheek.  He closed his eyes as a shiver of electricity passed through his entire body.  Ugh!  Every little thing she did drove him crazy, and she didn't even know it.  He laid her on the bed, and then lay down beside her.  He was on his side with one hand on her stomach, and his head propped on the other, looking down at her.

"You still believe I think of you as a child?" Logan asked softly.  She didn't answer.  Her eyes were searching his face for answers to questions she couldn't voice. 

Logan could lose himself in those eyes.  Here he was, in bed with a vibrant sexy woman, and he wasn't thinking about sex.  He was thinking about love.  He loved her.  The last thing he wanted to do was rush into sex, and spoil it.  He knew it would be good, and his whole body ached from the wanting of it.  Her eyes were making the offer, but he was going to say no.  

He bent down and kissed her softly.  She reached up and raked her fingers through his hair as she rolled onto her side to face him.  She leaned against him and lost herself in his kiss.  He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his body against hers.  

He was so strong, yet so gentle.   His body was a wall of ripped muscle.  He pulled away from the kiss abruptly.  His face was full of passion and his beautiful hazel eyes were burning.  His breathing was ragged, and his face was flushed.  

"Dani, I think I better go," he said.  "One more kiss like that, and this gentleman will disappear, and Wolverine will be all over you," he warned her.  He was giving her the choice.  He was showing her his desire, and respect.  

Nothing could have been sexier to her than the thought of Logan ravishing her.  But, she was nervous.  She had never even been kissed before tonight.  She wanted him, but maybe they both needed time to cool off.  Perhaps it would be better to wait.  One milestone at a time.  She looked into those eyes.  Oh, where was her resolve?  Weren't good girls supposed to protest, at least a little?

"I trust you, Logan," she heard herself say.  

"Oh god, Dani, don't tempt me.  You trust me more than I trust myself.  Let's give this a little time," he groaned as he buried his face in her hair.  He knew leaving was the right thing to do.  Right now he was proud of himself.  Five minutes from now, he was going to be pissed as hell for walking away from her tonight.  He kissed her neck, and rolled her onto her back, half covering her.  "You don't know how much I want to stay, but I just want you to be sure.  I don't want you hating me tomorrow for taking advantage of you," he said, and then silenced her with a kiss before she could reassure him she was ready.  

He got up and walked to the door.  He turned to say goodnight, but his breath caught in his throat.  She had sat up on her elbows looking at him with the sexiest bedroom expression he had ever seen.  What made it worse was that she didn't even realize she was doing it.  Her innocence only made her more desirable.  "I'll see you in the morning," he said hoarsely.

"Goodnight, Logan," she answered breathlessly as he closed the door.  

*****

"Why do you listen to that damned scientist?  He should have known better than to try and catch her out in the open like that," Mystique said.  She hated seeing Eric so upset.  She knew he hated playing along with Gabriel.  She couldn't wait to turn the tables on him.

Magneto was not in the mood for Mystique's banter.  He wanted to get his hands around Gabriel's neck.  He didn't like partnerships, but Gabriel had something he wanted.  He had a formula that brought out mutation.  Gabriel was working on perfecting it.  Magneto wanted to finish what he had set out to do at the Statue of Liberty.  

He also wanted to know what Gabriel was really up to.  Gabriel was also a mutant.  That was a secret he guarded carefully.  Another secret he guarded carefully was his master plan.  Magneto simply had no idea what his true goals were.  But one thing he knew for certain, Gabriel needed him.  That simple fact was his edge.

"Leave him alone, Mystique, can't you see he's brooding?" Pyro said sarcastically.

Sabertooth stifled a chuckle.  It came out sounding like a cross between a growl and a cough.  That mouthy kid was going to get himself into trouble with comments like that.

"Magneto doesn't brood," Mystique said coldly.  "You could stand to learn a little respect, boy."

"Oh, please Mystique, teach me, teach me!" he said dryly.

Sabertooth laughed out loud that time.  Creed was an interesting mutant.  He was huge, hairy, blonde and grumpy.  He had a lot of traits in common with Logan, quick healing, heightened senses, and a strong animal side.  The difference, other than appearance and adamantium, was that Creed had allowed the beast to have control.  He didn't care about his human side, he did as he pleased.

"Enough, all of you," Magneto said sternly.  "I have a plan.  I'm not going back to that self-righteous bastard empty-handed."

*****

Logan stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water.  His lips were still tingling from her kiss.  He didn't regret leaving.  She was definitely aroused, but that didn't mean she was ready.  She spent seven years in a cell.  She was all woman, but very inexperienced.  She probably never had a boyfriend in her entire life.  Even before the lab, she had been isolated.  What kind of a selfish jerk would he be if he didn't take it slow?   He let the water run over his head, and it wasn't nearly cold enough!

He dried himself off and put on the cotton pants he liked to sleep in.  He looked at his bed.  It looked like every other bed in this place, which meant it looked like hers, and he wished it was.  He lay down and stared at the ceiling.  He wondered what she was thinking right now.   Was she glad he kissed her?  Was she mad at him?  Was she wishing he'd stayed?  He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  He could still smell her.  No doubt her scent was on the clothes he had been wearing.  But it seemed stronger than that.  He opened his eyes, and she was standing there, watching him.  She was wearing a lavender nightshirt that was barely long enough to cover everything.  She looked damn good.  She must have just gotten out of the shower too because she smelled all fresh, and her hair was still damp.  She just stood there like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. 

"Dani, what are you doing here?"  Logan asked.  "I thought we decided..."

"No, you decided," she said, and then sighed.  "Logan, I don't want to be alone tonight."  

Like he could turn this angel away?  He sat up and pulled her down onto the bed.  He searched her eyes for some sign of her intentions.  Did she want to pick up where they'd left off, or was she just here for comfort?  She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  Okay, he could do comfort.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said as he stroked her hair.  "Come on, let's get some sleep." 

Logan lay back down and she joined him under the covers.  He was on his side, and tucked her in against his chest in a classic spoon position.  He wrapped one arm around her waist and let her use his other as a pillow.  He loved the feel of her body against his.  She seemed to mold to his body like she was made for him.  Every luscious curve conformed to him.  He felt her body start to relax against him.  Her breathing grew deeper, and he knew she was nearly asleep.

"Logan?" she said dreamily.

"Hmmm?" he grunted softly.

"That was my first kiss," she said softly, and then slipped into oblivion.

Her first kiss was his to cherish.  He had suspected as much, but knowing for sure made all the difference.  He was really glad he hadn't pushed her tonight.  Just sharing his bed with her was incredible. There would be time for more later.  Right now he wanted to build her trust.  He loved her so much it hurt.  He hoped, in time, that she would love him too.  He relished the feel of her closeness.  He kissed her hair and breathed in her scent.  He held her close, and remembered the way she looked at him when he'd kissed her.  He knew his dreams would be good tonight. 

 *****

"Curfew sucks!" Jubilee swore.

"Storm said we're on alert because of what happened on our trip to the mall," Kitty said.  "I can tell you, Magneto is not a guy I want to run into alone."

"Why are we still confined to school grounds if Danielle is back?"  Jubilee asked.  "She's the only one anyone would pay attention to.  I say we sneak out."

"Jubes, you wicked girl, where?" Kitty asked voice bright with anticipation.

"Shhhh.  Scott and Jeannie are not that far down the hall!"  Jubilee warned as the door swung open.

"All right.  What are we plotting?"  Rogue asked the two guilty looking girls she shared a room with.  She stood with her hands on her hips, and one eyebrow cocked.  She was trying to keep from cracking a smile.

"Oh, nothing really, just sneaking out, to a little Rave I may have heard about," Jubilee said nonchalantly as she pretended to look at her fingernails.

"I'm in!" Rogue and Kitty said in unison.  They all made sounds that were a strange mix of giggle and scream.

"Wait, what are we gonna wear?"  Kitty asked.

The three of them tore through their shared closet.  It wasn't quite late enough to sneak out unseen.  They had time to primp.  Raves didn't really get good until at least midnight anyway.  

*****

Ororo was sitting on her bed brushing her platinum hair.  She was daydreaming about Kurt, remembering something he said to her that day.  

'I think you do not know how beautiful you are,' he had told her.  'Maybe I should drop by tonight and show you.'  

She smiled.  She was wearing her sexiest nightgown.  She really hoped he wouldn't forget to 'drop by.'

_-Bampf-_

She smiled at the soft sound of his appearance behind her.  The scent of sulfur hit her nostrils but she couldn't care less.  She didn't move, didn't turn around, she just waited.  She felt a tickle on her shoulder as he lightly brushed a rose against her skin.  Butterflies wreaked havoc with her stomach, and goosebumps covered her arm.  She sighed, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.  The soft petals touched her chin and delicately traced a soft line down her neck.  

"Kurt," she said breathlessly.

"Shhhh, _meine kleine liebe_, don't interrupt me when I'm showing you something," he said, and then kissed her gently on her shoulder.  The rose kept tickling her skin as he traced around the neckline of her nightgown.  He kissed her chin, and then started kissing her everywhere the rose had been.

She moaned softly.  She'd been wrong.  Kurt wasn't shy at all.  He was a _tease!_  

*****

Jean was carrying a big bowl of popcorn.  She saw the professor heading to his room.  "Goodnight, Charles," she called.

"Goodnight, Jean," he answered, "enjoy your movie." 

She would.  She knew a little secret about Scott that no one else did.  Scott loved old movies.  Not like Casablanca, older.  He liked silent films.  He liked the cheesy organ music, subtitles, and everything.  The first time they watched a silent film together, she nearly died laughing.  Scott liked to make up his own captions to the movies.  Every time they flashed to the dialogue, he would fill it in.  He even made up voices for the characters.  His real talent in life wasn't his mutation, it was his ability to take an innocent silent film, and turn it into an X-rated one, purely on his filled in dialogue.  

She opened the door to their room, and he stood there wearing a black cape.  It was draped over his arm which he used to half cover his face, like Dracula.  "And tonight, for the lady's _pleasure_, the part of the sexy vampire will be played by Scott Summers," he said in a wickedly provocative tone and a really bad German accent.  He bowed graciously and led her to the bed.  He had her sit down.

"Scott, what are you up to?" she asked as he disappeared into the bathroom.

He came back with a tray and two glasses.  "For our beverage this evening, -Bloody Maries!  Ah, ah, ah, ah!" he said.  That accent made him sound more like the Count from Sesame Street than a sexy vampire.  "And now, for your entertainment, I present 'Nosferatu', also known as _The Horniest Vampire in New York_."

Oh, god, this was going to split her sides, she knew it.  He sat down, put his arm around her, and whispered softly in her ear, "After the movie, I'll show you what this vampire can do with a wooden stake."

A wicked smile played on her lips.  And they wonder why I love this guy, she thought.

*****

Three girls, in short spandex dresses, tiptoed down the stairs, carrying their shoes.  The mansion was quiet.  They'd made it past Logan's room, no problem.  When they walked past Scott and Jean's room, all they heard was lots of giggling from Jean, and Scott, laughing like the Count from Sesame Street.  They looked at each other and stifled their laughs.  They snuck into the garage.  They were far enough away from everyone's quarters to talk normally.

"Which one do we take?"  Kitty asked Rogue.  Rogue was the only driver in the bunch.

"Logan's Jeep.  He leaves his keys in the glove box," Rogue said.

"Why would he be dumb enough to do that?" Jubilee asked.  "That's practically begging for someone to take it on a joyride."

"He figures he's safe.  Scott's cars are cooler, and no one in their right mind would piss off the Wolverine," Rogue explained.

"Well that pretty much says it all right there, doesn't it?  So why are we risking life and limb?"  Kitty asked sardonically.  Deep down she knew it was because if anyone could get away with it, they could.

"Because Wolvie loves us!"  Jubilee said brightly.  "Let's go!"

*****

John was sitting in the helicopter looking down at the moonlit countryside.  He clicked his silver lighter open and closed repeatedly.  It was something he had started doing to annoy his old roommate back at the Institute.  Bobby was such a goody-goody!  Now it had just become a nervous habit.  He wasn't sure he liked the idea of going back there.  He didn't know how he would feel.  Would he be sorry he'd left?  No.  John knew there was nothing there that interested him any more.  There were so many rules.  They never really let him set his power free.  

Fire!  He liked the word, _fire_.  Just the mention of it could cause panic.  Not for him.  Controlling fire was his gift and his passion.  Oh, how he loved the feel of that flame wrapped around his little finger.  It was intoxicating watching the fear that his inferno could create.  He had adopted the name Pyro, and it fit.  Magneto had let him use his power to his heart's content.  The old guy was a lot more impressive than professor Wheels.  Still, he didn't want to see any of his old friends get hurt tonight.  He just wanted to catch that woman and get the hell out of dodge.

*****

"Jubilee, I thought you said you knew where the party was," Rogue said angrily.  "We have been driving around these country roads for two hours!"

"Yeah, Jubes, I'm freezing out here in this man-magnet dress!"  Kitty complained.

"Well these roads all look alike in the dark.  I think it might be that one up there on the left," she offered lamely.

"Admit it, you have no idea where we are," Kitty said.

"I've decided it's time to go home," Rogue said firmly.  

"Great, which way?" Jubilee asked.

"Shut up, Jubes!"  Rogue and Kitty yelled in unison.

Coming around a curve in the road, the Jeep suddenly stopped moving.  The engine was still running, but they were stuck.  Then Rogue realized what was happening.  "Magneto!" she gasped.

Jubilee was going to throw a few energy bursts, but was struck by a dart, and passed out before she could finish charging them.  Kitty reached over to check on her, and was hit as well.  Rogue looked into the darkness between the trees on the side of the road.  There was no point in running, she'd never make it.  She stared at their attackers with a 'bring it on' look.  She knew that the X-men, especially Logan, would never stand for this.  Magneto stepped out of the woods, followed by Sabertooth and...John?  

"John!  You son of a..." The dart struck Rogue before she could finish that insult. 


	6. Confrontations

****Confrontations****

Dani was startled awake.  Was that a dream?  Did that really happen?  Her heart was pounding.  She was about to get up when she remembered she was not alone.  Logan was practically wrapped around her.  His arms hugged her close, and one of his legs was draped over hers.  If she even twitched, she'd wake him for sure.  She needed to investigate that dream.  If Logan's Jeep was still in the garage, and the girls were still in bed sleeping, she would know it was just a nightmare.  

She orbed herself to her room.  She hoped that wouldn't wake him, but just in case, she dressed really fast.  She listened by the wall, but it was quiet.  She put on her shoes and her X-men sweatshirt.  She'd sort of grown attached to it.  

What to do first?  Check the garage.  She orbed herself there, and Logan's Jeep was gone.  She panicked, and orbed herself upstairs to the student quarters.  Oh, great.  Which door?

"What are you doin'?" Logan asked sleepily.  He was standing there looking confused.  He really looked sexy with rumpled hair and a bare chest.

"Which room is Rogue's?" Dani asked him quietly.

Her voice was calm, but her fear hit Logan like a tidal wave, and he was instantly wide-awake.  He turned around and went to Marie's room.  When he opened the door, he saw three perfectly neat, made beds.  He looked at Dani, and she was standing there with a look of utter dread on her face.  

"Explain," Logan said quietly with an unyielding expression.

"I had a nightmare.  The girls snuck out, in your Jeep, and Magneto caught them," she said.  "I hoped it was just a dream, but I was so upset, I wanted to be sure so I checked the garage, and your Jeep is gone."

"Where?" he asked her, but didn't wait for her answer.  Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall with him.  He pounded on Scott and Jean's door.  "Jeannie, get Scooter up and call the professor.  We have an emergency!"   

Beast poked his head out of his room.  All he was wearing was a pair of pink paisley boxers. "What's all this commotion?  Can't you two keep it down?  It's Saturday," he growled. 

"We have three missing students," Dani said.  

"Oh, my stars and garters!"  Beast said.  "I'll meet you in the war room, er...um, as soon as I get dressed."

Logan dragged Dani back to his room.  He closed the door and leaned against it.  He was trying not to look angry, but he did.  "Why didn't you tell to me?" he demanded.

"You were sleeping, and besides, I told you I thought it was just a dream," she said defensively.

"I don't think so.  You don't go checking the garage for missing cars if you think it's just a dream.  You knew something was wrong. You should have told me," Logan said calmly.  He regarded her skeptically, and for the first time since he'd met her, Logan had doubts.  No one could possibly be as sweet as she seemed.  

"You're right, Logan, I should have told you.  I was just hoping to find out that there was nothing to tell," she said, and was about to orb, when he grabbed her.  She was so startled, her glow disappeared and she just stood there.

"Oh, no you don't!  That trick of yours will not get you off the hook this time.  You owe me an explanation, and I want to know the truth," he practically shouted.

 "What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.  

"Ever since we first met, you've avoided talking to me.  I've let it slide for a while because you were so shy," Logan said seriously.  "But you're over that now and you're still not talking to me. _Why?_" he had hold of both her arms and was staring her down.  He was practically daring her to try lying to him.

 "We've spent nearly all our time together since I got here.  I talk to you more than anyone else," Dani said defiantly.  "I don't need to explain myself to you!  Why does everything I do or don't do have to be your business?" Logan was riding her last nerve.

Being independent is a good thing, being stubborn is not.  Danielle was hiding something from them.  Chuck hadn't found it in her head, but Logan could feel it.  He pushed his feelings aside, he knew something was wrong.  "What is it you're not telling us, Dani?  What are you afraid of?" Logan challenged.  He was not backing down.

"What do you want to know?" Dani asked angrily.  "You think I have a dark secret?  You want to know that I was more than a magic band aid to Stryker?  Maybe I'm a spy, or a ticking time bomb!  You remember how you found me?  I was created in a glass tube, and I lived in a glass tube.  End of story.  Should I make something up?  Would that make you happy?  What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you what I want!  I want..." he stopped abruptly.  What did he want?  He let go of her and went to his closet to grab some clothes.  He swore under his breath as he dressed.  Logan wanted _more_.  Last night had given him a taste of what he was missing.  After spending the night together, he would have thought they would feel closer.   But this morning he didn't feel closer to Dani, he felt like they were farther apart.  She still didn't confide in him unless she was pressed.  When she did talk, she was holding back.  What was she hiding?

Dani stood with her back to him.  She was thankful he was dressing; it gave her an excuse to not look at him.  She heard him swear.  She'd made him mad, and didn't know how to smooth it over.  She didn't want him to be angry with her.  Last night had been so wonderful, but today, she couldn't do anything right.  She knew that the only way to fix things was to rescue the girls.  

"Logan, I'm so sorry," she said barely above a whisper.  "I'm sorry I've been shutting you out, and I'm sorry about your friends.  I'll make it right I promise," She turned to look at him and knew he heard every word.  He had a dark look on his face.  

"Dani, no," he said softly.  A knot formed in Logan's throat and his eyes were full of emotion.  He'd known what she was going to do the second she'd said 'I'm sorry'.  But by the time the shock wore off enough for him to protest, she was already gone.  

Logan ran to the war room.

*****

Dani stopped on the road by Logan's abandoned Jeep.  There was no sign of them.  How far could they have gotten?  Where would they go?  She thought about her telepathy.  She knew she had some telepathic ability, that's how she navigated so well when she orbed.   But reading people was not her gift.  This situation was urgent, so maybe she could find the girls out of dumb luck and desperation.  Rogue had a strong connection with Logan.  Maybe that could be something to focus on.  Dani orbed to California, and sat in her redwood fort to get her bearings.  She closed her eyes.  Nothing.  How does the professor do this?  Oh who was she kidding?  She needed help. __

If she went back without the girls, she might as well forget about joining the X-men.  Dani could never face them again.  She couldn't live with the guilt if something happened to them.  She tried concentrating again, and suddenly felt like she was not alone.

_Danielle, your disappearing act is working poor __Logan__ into a frenzy.  You can't find the girls on your own.  Come back, and we'll find them together.  _Xavier said.

_Can't you just tell me where to look?  I'll scout the place for you, and keep them safe until the team gets there. _ She answered.  _Please, professor, I need to do this.  It's my fault this happened.  Don't try to say it isn't, because you know it is.  _

_Dani, this is not your fault.  I do not approve of this, _Xavier said_, but I think I understand.  The girls are still en route via helicopter.  They are over the __Montana__ badlands.  You should be able to find them._

_Thank you professor._  _Tell __Logan__ I won't let anything happen to his friends_. Dani said.

_Just be careful.  _Xavier said.  He hoped he was right about this.  Dani felt like she needed to prove herself.  He hadn't wanted her to do that alone.  He knew they could be there in a few hours, but that could be too late for the girls.  Dani could be the distraction they needed to give them time to arrive.  Logan wasn't going to like this.

*****

The office was a sterile, drab room with a desk, a computer, and a large window that looked into Gabriel's private lab.  Gabriel was sitting at the desk, staring at the two mutants in front of him.  The blue woman was giving him the evil eye.  Shape shifters are creepy.  He ignored her.  Eric was obviously waiting for a comment on the peace offering he had brought.

"You and I really need to work on our communication," Gabriel said dryly.  "Either that, or you need your eyes checked.  I said bring me Violet, and you brought me not one, but three substitutes."

"Patience, Gabe, I brought you bait," Magneto informed him arrogantly.  "Violet will come to save them from me, and she'll find you."

Gabriel looked at the three girls through the window.  They were young, but they had interesting powers.  His mutant power inhibiter was the only thing keeping them quiet.  Maybe he could find a use for them.  He knew they would be his trump card when Violet showed up.  Good-hearted people were easy to manipulate.  Just threaten their friends.  That ploy had worked on her for years, but as she got older, she'd stopped cooperating.  She'd suddenly refused to heal his patients.  Her defiance cost him several interesting subjects.  But he'd learned that she had a very ruthless side.  She watched her friend die a horrible death, and never shed a tear.  He was so proud of her that day.

"I hope you're right.  I'd hate to lose another partner," Gabriel said arrogantly. 

_Pompous ass!_  Magneto was a patient man.  He knew that Violet would find a way to come here, alone.  She would keep Gabriel busy so he could retrieve the formula.  By the time the X-men found this place, he could be long gone.  

*****

The badlands were pretty.  There were lots of rock formations that seemed to have been thrust straight up out of the ground.  Between two large formations was the complex.  The terrain gave it good cover, and the location was remote.  There was a large hangar, and a few smaller buildings.  Dani looked the place over a bit.  It was clear that most of it was underground.  She tried scanning for the girls.  They were all right, but in three separate cells.  Each one had a forcefield.  That was going to be a problem.  She couldn't just orb them out.  

Then she recognized Gabriel.  He and Magneto were working on this together.  She had to come up with a plan.  Dani had to get the girls out of there.  Gabriel was a madman, and he would hurt or kill them without hesitation or remorse.  She would offer herself as a trade.  That would buy enough time for Logan and the others to get here.  It wasn't the greatest, or the smartest plan, but it was the only thing she could come up with.

*****

The X-men were headed to Montana in the Blackbird.  Kurt sat there in his new X-men uniform.  It felt weird, but Ororo had lit up at the sight of him wearing it.  He could endure the fit, for the smile she gave him.  He was hoping they could get to the students before they got hurt.  He wasn't too worried about Dani.  She can transport herself out of danger if things got to be too much.  He was just glad he didn't have to sit next to Logan.

Storm was piloting the jet with Scott.  She glanced back at Kurt.  He looked good in that uniform.  She smiled to herself as she remembered last night.  Kurt was remarkable.  She saw Logan fidgeting in his seat.  He was going crazy with worry.  It wasn't just Dani he was worrying about, it was the girls.  He had a soft spot for Rogue and her pals.  Most of the students thought Logan was scary, but he was a softy.  He was very protective of the kids.  She watched him sitting there, popping his claws in and out.  She was really glad she wasn't sitting next to him.

*_snikt* _The flight to Montana was taking forever.  *_snikt*_ Logan wanted to rip someone apart. *_snikt*_ He was wound tighter than a jack-in-the-box ready to spring.  *_snikt*_ His jaw was tight, and his expression was murderous.  *_snikt*_ He stared at the back of Scooter's chair, and waited.  He was going to make someone pay for this.  *_snikt*_ His friends were alone in the hands of a crazy mutant, and all he could do was twiddle his thumbs on this jet.  *_snikt* _He stopped playing with his claws.  The shock of pain every time they burst through his skin was keeping his rage at bay.  But everyone else was watching him nervously.  He smirked.  

Scott thought about the three kidnapped students.  Rogue had nearly died at the hands of Magneto once, and he did not want to see her get hurt again.  Jubilee was a sweet kid and so was Kitty.  As the leader, he would go to the ends of the earth to rescue any one of the Institute's students, but he had three to worry about.  And Dani would be there too.  Scott hoped she knew what she was doing, going there alone.  She was untrained, and didn't fully understand her powers.  She was probably walking into a trap.  Scott hoped they would be in time.  They were over North Dakota now, and their destination was less than fifteen minutes away.  He was just glad to be in the cockpit, and not sitting next to Logan.

Logan was thinking about Dani.  She thought everything that had happened was her personal responsibility.  Logan knew she felt guilty about the girls.   Sure, she was in the middle of it, but that didn't mean it was her fault.  She ran off to try and fix things.  She could have taken him with her if she wanted to do that.  He would have been all for it.  But she went alone, again.  What did she think she needed to prove?  Even Logan had come to realize that you can't always do it alone.  If anything happens to any of them, there is going to be hell to pay.  When he finally gets his hands on Dani, he's gonna kiss her, or kill her.  This waiting was torture.

*****  

Dani orbed herself into the room where Gabriel was.  Magneto and Mystique were there, and Dani orbed them both a mile from the complex, in opposite directions.  She could see Rogue and Kitty in cages that looked like smaller versions of hers.  There was a third girl, but Dani couldn't remember her name.  Gabriel stood there with his arms crossed, looking pleased with himself.  

"So the prodigal daughter has returned," Gabriel said.  

"Release them now, and we'll leave in peace," she said coolly.  She was furious.  The man had the audacity to look smug.  She wanted to borrow Logan's claws for just five minutes.

"And if I refuse, are you going to heal me to death?" he asked her with an evil grin on his face.

"Try me," she said confidently.  Where was all this bravado coming from?  What was she going to do when he called her bluff?

*****

"We're within range to scan the area now," Storm said.  "There are several buildings just up ahead.  I'll set down by those rocks."

"That looks like a hangar," Scott said.  "A perfect place to hide a helicopter."

"Jean, can you pick up Rogue or the girls?"  Logan asked.

Jean concentrated, but couldn't pick up anyone.  The buildings were empty.  She scanned underground and found the girls, and Gabriel.  "There's a large underground complex.  The girls are in a lab, inside cages.  Gabriel is in there."

"Gabriel!" Logan exclaimed.  "And what about Dani?"

Jean just nodded.  Dani was there, and hopefully she was not in over her head.  If anything happens to Dani, Logan was going to go ballistic, she just knew it. 

"I thought we were here for Magneto," Scott said.

"Remember Danielle's picture?  Gabriel, a lab, and the exact same three students we are here for?  I think we are dealing with both of them," Storm said.

"I think we are dealing with Magneto first," said Kurt, "look."

*****

Magneto was standing on top of the rock formation, looking pissed.  He wasn't looking at the Jet; he was looking at the complex.  The X-men would think this was his doing.  He might have to fight them before he could get back into the lab to get the formula.  He wondered what was happening in there.  That woman Gabriel wanted was fairly powerful.  Gabriel deserved everything she could dish out and more.  Magneto thought he could use another female in the Brotherhood, maybe he could get her to join up.  No, Mystique was rather territorial and she probably wouldn't stand for it.  He was still about a kilometer out, and the only metal out here was that jet.  -Hmmm.

He raised the jet, and hovered himself over to it.  He stood on the roof and used it as a sort of magic carpet.  Magneto maneuvered it around the rocks, and right up to the front door.  He set it down, and then hovered back to the ground.  As he passed by the cockpit window, he smirked at Cyclops and said sarcastically, "Thanks for the ride."  

Eric ripped apart the entrance doors to the main building.  He had to get into Gabriel's private office and retrieve the files on the formula.  There was a great deal of information on some of those discs that Magneto wanted.  Gabriel had been obsessed with mutation for twenty years, and some of his experiments were very disturbing.  Logan's adamantium hardware was installed against his will, at Gabriel's command.  Magneto found that to be a very Nazi behavior.  Gabriel had definitely outlived his usefulness.  This partnership was officially over.  He was going to get what he came for and let the X-men do what they pleased with Gabriel.

*****

Gabriel reached his hands out towards Violet, and let the energy build.  A pale green glow emanated from him, and his hands sparked with little bolts of green energy.  There was never an easy way to get what he wanted.  She'd made the wrong choice, and he had to teach her a lesson.  He looked into her eyes grimly as he said, "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you, but it's for your own good.  You need to respect your father!"  

He let the energy burst from his hands right at her chest.  She braced herself for the inevitable blow, but it never came.  The green energy snaked around her, and swirled into a ring of energy like a great green hula-hoop around her waist.  The shock on Gabriel's face was evident.  He had expected to knock her off her feet.  His look of shock quickly turned to fear as he set off the complex alarm.  

Danielle was in shock as well.  What was happening?  She reached up her hands to touch the unspent energy that surrounded her.  Like a bolt of lightening it entered one hand, passed through her body, and built in her other hand.  Now her hand glowed bright violet, instead of green, and she felt the raw power.  She knew she had complete control over it.  Purple sparks fell from her fingertips and her body glowed a soft white.  She stared at Gabriel with an evil expression that looked completely out of place on her. 

"Now, you've done it, Dr. Frankenstein.  You've created a monster, and she's going to burn down your castle," she said as she let the energy explode from her hand.  

*****

"Magneto doesn't seem to care about us being here," Scott said.  "What is going on?"

"Scott, Logan.  I think Dani may be in trouble," Jean said.  She kept scanning.  She found no sign of Mystique or Sabertooth inside the complex, but she could swear she saw John in there. 

Logan growled and stormed over to the door.  "Ro, open the door if you don't want me to rip a hole in it!"  He was going to go rescue Dani.  He could kill her for making him worry like this.  She hadn't figured out that she was his woman yet.  "Damned obstinate woman!" he said under his breath.  

"Logan, calm down.  We're all going in, but we need a plan," Scott said as he came up to stand by him.  The door was opening and the team was ready to go.  "Storm, stay with the Jet, in case we need to make a quick exit."

"A _plan_? …dick head!" Logan said to Scott as they entered the complex.  Scott smirked.  That insult had almost turned into an endearing term, coming from Logan.  Neither one of them wanted to admit that they liked each other.  But they both knew that they did.  Scott hadn't given Logan an obnoxious nickname, that just wasn't his style.  He leaned a little more toward sarcasm.

"We got trouble, Pyro is blocking our way," Jean said, pointing.  He was using a wall of fire to block the elevator that led down to the hidden part of the complex.  He seemed pleased with himself.  He wasn't aggressively attacking them, but he was an obstacle to be reckoned with.

Kurt just smiled, "I'll take care of this."  _-Bampf-_ Kurt appeared behind him and then transported him outside, some fair distance away, and then transported himself right back.  

The fire had dissipated without John feeding it.  They were headed down into the complex, when the alarm went off.  Logan got a knot in his stomach.  He hoped the girls and Dani were all okay.  The door to the elevator opened into a very clean, white looking hallway, full of armed soldiers.  They were commandos, like the one's that had stormed the school and guarded the facility at Alkali Lake.  _*snikt*_ Logan popped his claws, smiled, and leapt into the hallway.  There was a roar of gunfire, but Logan had already taken out two of them before the first shot rang out.  Logan picked a direction to sweep the hall.  Scott stuck his head out of the elevator and sent an optic blast down the other end of the hall.  In just a few short seconds, they had taken out most of them.  Only a couple got away, but they were no concern. 

"Jean, which way," Logan asked.  He was a grisly sight standing there over several bodies with his claws dripping with blood.  He was all business, there were no grudges here.  The soldiers were obstacles, and he was removing them.  Gabriel and Magneto were another story. 

"Keep going, then take a right," Jean said.  "It's not far."

They were all startled by the sound of an explosion, and shattering glass.  It came from the direction they were headed.  Logan looked at the others with a panicked expression, and then ran in the direction of the disturbance.  Scott, Jean and Kurt followed on his heels, but were brought up short by Jean's abrupt command, "Stop!"

Logan ignored her.  There was no way he was going to stop until Dani and the girls were safe.  He turned and headed for the door.  Only a few guards in his way... easily dealt with.  He dispatched them quickly and cleanly as he stalked down the hall.  He could smell fire, and scorched hair.  And then he caught Dani's scent, and broke into a run.

*****

Gabriel was struck in the center of the chest, and went flying through the window, shattering the glass.  He landed in the center of the lab, covered with bloody cuts.  Dani orbed herself into the lab and stood over him.  Her hair filled with static, and tiny purple sparks were dripping from her hands.  Her face was full of fury, and she glowed with a soft white aura.  The alarm was blaring in her ears and seemed to bring her to her senses.  She didn't come here for revenge; she came to get the girls.  Gabriel was still gasping for air, and didn't appear to be an immediate threat.  His guards, and the other scientists could be here any second, she needed to deactivate the forcefields.

"Answer me if you want to live, how do you turn off those forcefields?" she said in a tone that meant business.  

"Go to hell!  I'm not helping you escape.  As long as I have them, I have you," he said sneeringly as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "I made you! You belong to me."

Dani let out a scream of frustration and gave him enough of an energy jolt to knock him out for a few minutes.  She started sending energy bursts into all the control panels until one by one the forcefields went out. Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee climbed out of their cages and rushed over to Dani.   

"That was amazing!  Where are Logan and the rest of the X-men?"  Rogue asked her.

"Your friends are in the hall, waiting for you.  Tell them not to wait for me," she said.  Dani knew the X-men had arrived, she had felt Jean looking for them.  She orbed the girls to the hallway where Jean and the others were.

She tried to gain her composure; she needed to think clearly when he woke up.  The man had habit of bragging, but never seemed to deliver.  Now it was time to learn the truth.  She had learned a lot in seven years.  You can make people talk if you have a strong enough stomach.

Logan stepped into what was left of the doorway, and stood with his arms crossed.  He had been there long enough to see her powers, and hear what Gabriel had said to her.  When he heard that scream, it nearly ripped his heart out.  She was really going to need to talk after this.  He hoped that she would talk to him.

"_Don't wait for me?_"  Logan repeated. "What the hell are you planning?"

"When sleeping beauty wakes up, we're gonna have a real nice chat," she said sarcastically.  "He owes me the truth.  I want to know _why!_  I want to know what the hell I was made for."

All the anger went right out of Logan when he heard those words.  He had been selfish.  All he could think about was what he wanted.  He'd forgotten how much she had been through.  He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.  "As far as I'm concerned, Dani, you were made for me.  Who cares what they had planned."

"I do." Dani said firmly, "My whole life is artificial.  That is the bastard who did it.  He's the same guy who headed the weapon X program.  Don't you recognize your handiwork on his cheek?" she asked him.

Logan's blood went cold.  He had a few questions of his own for old Gabriel here.  His mind was racing through a list of questions that had plagued him for fifteen years.  Who was I before?  Then Logan remembered Magneto.  He realized he hadn't seen him since their little joyride up to the front door.

"I want to know what Magneto wants," Logan said.

"That loser wants my formula," Gabriel rasped. "He thinks I wrote it down on a recipe card that he can steal," he laughed ironically.  "He'll never get it, because it's all in here," he said pointing to his head.

"What formula?" Logan demanded.

"He used to call it 'Love Potion #9' but that was a joke.  It's his mutation enhancing formula," Magneto said as he came in from the other side of the lab.  "I really am disappointed in you Gabriel.  I thought you could handle your own daughter.  It appears she mopped the lab with you."

"Parents always want their offspring to be better than themselves.  She has surpassed even my expectations.  Too bad Stryker is dead," Gabriel said smiling, he loved provoking people.   "He was the only one who had any success with adamantium implants.  Why don't you show us those nice claws of yours, Wolverine?  You know you really are a modern success story."

Dani started glowing brilliant white and her hands filled with bright violet electricity.  "The man's name is Logan.  You'd do well to remember that in my presence," she said icily.  She hated the way Gabriel used the name Wolverine, like Logan was some animal.  It really pissed her off.  Her eyes glowed, and her expression was sheer fury.  "By the way, Gabriel," she said as she sent tiny jolts of purple energy at him, "How'd you get that big ugly scar across your cheek?"

Magneto seized Logan with a magnetic field and raised him above the ground, stretching him painfully.  "You are a little too new at this to be so confident, Violet," he said smugly.  But he had no time to gloat over this standoff as he was hit in the chest with a red blast from Cyclops.  Magneto flew backwards and Logan fell hard.   

 Logan was quickly to his feet, grabbed Dani, and spun her around to look at him.  "Get to the jet, Dani.  Scott and I will take care of this."  His expression was adamant.  He expected to be obeyed.

"Oh, don't tell me that you two are sleeping together," Gabriel sneered.  "Violet, don't you know what you are?  You're a walking power converter.  You're the ultimate weapon!  I didn't go through twenty years of work to create a sex toy for Wolverine, here!" he said harshly.  "He'll hurt ya, Violet, I guarantee it," he added as he pointed to the scar across his cheek.

Dani spun around to silence him with another energy burst, but Magneto had already silenced him for her.  He had used his power to run four broken power cables to him.  Gabriel's body twitched as he was electrocuted.  The smell was ghastly.

Logan was outraged.  If Magneto hadn't killed Gabriel, he would have.  He suddenly didn't care about answers anymore.  The man needed killing.

"Insufferable man, I should have done that sooner," Magneto said. "Consider that my apology for his rudeness, Violet," he added smiling.  Then he started throwing large metal objects around to distract them so he could slip out the back way.  

Logan, Scott and Dani ducked for cover in three different directions.  By the time they turned to fight off the debris, it all fell to the floor, and Magneto was gone.  

Scott got up, brushing himself off. "Can we go now?" he asked. "I'm double parked outside, and I have a date with a redhead later."

"Come here, both of you," Dani sighed.  They stood on either side of her, and Logan wrapped an arm around her possessively.  Logan already knew what to expect.  Scott was hesitant.  He didn't think he was going to like this.  Dani just grabbed Scott's hand and orbed them into the Jet.

"Whoa," Scott said.  "You need to warn a guy before you do that."  That was not the mode of travel for him.  He'd stick with flying, thank you.  He went to sit in the cockpit.  He glanced back at Logan and Dani.  Those two had a lot to talk about.

*****

When the team arrived back at the school it was late.  Dani had fallen asleep in her seat.  Logan thought she looked beautiful when she slept, and he couldn't bear to wake her.  He carefully unstrapped her, and lifted her into his arms.  She must have been exhausted because she didn't even stir.  Logan exited the jet.  The rest of the team had already scattered.  He stood in the empty hangar cradling Dani in his arms.  It seemed like an eternity since the first time he held her this way.  She'd been the hero that day too.  

"Logan, where are we?" she asked sleepily.  

"In the hangar, back at the school," he said quietly as he kissed her forehead. "You've had a long day. I'll take you to your room." 

"That's okay, I got this," she said as she orbed them to her room.

Logan didn't think he'd ever get used to that.  He laid her on the bed, sat down beside her, and started taking off her shoes.  She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him.  "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

He cringed.  She sounded like a child that had just pulled a fast one and got caught.  He wasn't mad anymore.  He was just so glad to have her back safe.  He turned to look at her.  "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see there," he said.

She locked eyes with him.  She had never wanted to look too hard, she was afraid of what she would find there.  He was always so open with her, like now.  She lost herself in his beautiful eyes, and saw what he wanted her to see.  _He loved her_.  Why didn't she notice it before?  She thought back over the past few days.  She had seen it, but she had been denying it.  She finally understood why she had been running from him.  She loved him too.  As long as she thought that was one-sided, she didn't have to deal with it.  She blinked as tears filled her eyes.

"Dani, what do you see?" he asked again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?  Oh, Logan, I love you, too," she said as Logan wiped the tears from her cheeks.

He bent down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.  He lay beside her and deepened his kiss.  A flood of excitement washed over him.  She loved him.  He was careful to be gentle, but his kiss was demanding.  He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and was rewarded for his effort with a very accepting response.  He raked his fingers through her hair as his tongue explored her sweet mouth.  He toyed with her tongue, teasingly.  She shyly explored his mouth with her tongue, and he nearly went wild.  He felt himself losing control, and he broke their kiss.  He hovered above her, a breath away from her soft lips, and looked into her eyes.  He wanted to know that she was okay with this; he didn't want to go too fast.

"Logan," she whispered.

"Yeah, Dani," he answered.

"Don't leave this time, I want you to stay," she said.  

That was good enough for him.  He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so that he was on his back and she was lying on top of him.   He kissed her, but unlike any dream he'd ever had of her, he had to fight to maintain control.  Her scent filled his nostrils, and it fueled his passion.  She was intoxicating.  He'd wanted her since the first moment they'd met.  Now that he could finally have her, he was trying to make it special for her.  This was not some bimbo he met in a bar.  This was Dani, the violet-eyed angel who had touched his soul and stole his heart.  

Dani pulled away from his kiss, and smiled.  He saw a glow surround them briefly, and then disappear.  A second later he saw a flash of light on the floor.  He immediately realized what she had done.  She'd orbed their clothes off.  She watched his shocked expression, and giggled.  He hugged her body close and basked in the softness of her skin.  He stroked her soft mane of hair that draped over them like a blanket.  It was like silk.  He felt her body relax against him and could feel her breathing and heart beat slow.  She was exhausted, and had fallen asleep.  Damn the luck… but he smiled to himself.  There's always tomorrow.


	7. Jumpstart

**** Jumpstart****

Xavier was having an early breakfast in the kitchen with three very guilty looking joy riders.   The girls just picked at their food, waiting for the lecture.  Xavier maintained an expressionless countenance, and waited to see who would be the first to crack.  His money was on Jubilation Lee.  She looked the guiltiest.

"Professor, we're so sorry," Jubilee said in an annoyingly whiny voice.  "We had no idea something like that would happen."

"Oh, fess up, Jubes.  He already knows everything.  It was your idea, and we all rationalized the danger away.  We are all guilty, professor," Kitty admitted.

"Is Danielle okay?"  Rogue asked.

"Why do you ask, Rogue?"  Xavier inquired.

"She didn't seem to want to come back," Rogue tried to explain.  "She told us not to wait."

"Yeah, professor, is she mad at us?"  Kitty asked.  

"Dani was so different at that lab. You should have seen what she could do!  She was shooting electricity, or something, out of her hands," Jubilee said. "It was way cool!"

 "We're not here to discuss anyone but the three of you.  Just what do you think is appropriate punishment for this?" Xavier asked.  This should be interesting.

"You're letting us choose?" Jubilee asked.  This is great, she thought.  We can turn this to our advantage.

_Do you really think so Jubilee? _Xavier asked her in telepathy.  He watched her face turn green.  She hadn't learned that you just can't put one over on a telepath.  

*****

Danielle woke up to an empty bed.  She wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or relieved.  She felt miserable, like her head was going to explode.  Dani tried to reach up to rub her head and realized she couldn't move.  She tried to call someone, but couldn't speak.  Oh, god!  What's happening?

Logan opened her door, carrying a breakfast tray.  He walked over and smiled, "Mornin' darlin, how'd ya sleep?" he asked as he set the tray on the table.   Dani didn't move a muscle, and she didn't smell right.  Something was terribly wrong.

"Dani, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat on the bed and gently lifted her into his arms.  Her eyes were open and full of panic, but her body was limp.  Her skin was dull and almost grey.  Her breathing was shallow and ragged.  "Oh, god, Dani! Baby, talk to me!" 

_I can't move, __Logan__. Why can't I move? _she asked him telepathically.  Thank god she had learned how to talk to him this way.  

Logan wrapped her in the blanket and scooped her up.  "Everything is going to be okay, don't worry," he comforted her as he carried her into the hall.  "Jean!  Hank!  Get out here!"  

Xavier's reassuring voice interrupted his panic, _I've already alerted them, and we'll all meet you in the infirmary.  Try not to worry._

Don't worry?  Like hell!

*****

Nearly an hour had passed, Beast and Jean were running every test they could think of; EKG readings were perfect, no trace of toxins, no nerve damage, nothing.  In short, Dani was a picture of health.  Logan, Scott, and Xavier waited for news.  Rogue, Bobby, and several other students were in the hallway outside.  Logan stalked around the room.  He was getting impatient.

"Well?  What is it?  What's wrong with her?  Did Gabriel do something to her?" Logan demanded.

"Physically, there's absolutely nothing wrong with Danielle, but she's barely conscious, paralyzed, and nonresponsive.  Charles, is it psychological?" Jean asked delicately.    

Xavier had already done a general scan of her mind and found nothing that would cause this.  "No," he answered.  He needed to know what had happened yesterday.  "I had hoped to get a general briefing on your mission at our meeting later, but now it's imperative we go over details," Xavier said.  "Beast will stay with her, everyone else, to the war room."  Xavier paged Kurt to meet them there.

Crossing the hall to the war room was like weaving through a crowd at a rock concert.  "Danielle is in good hands, don't worry.  I'm sure you all have something you can be doing, so get to it.  Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee will come with us," Xavier informed them.  He did not expect to see so many students hanging around.  Danielle had obviously made an impression on the student body. 

As everyone took their seats, Xavier thought about what could be wrong with Danielle.  He was convinced this was not related to any experiment, there just hadn't been time for it yesterday.  He decided to start his questions with the girls.  

"Rogue, what happened in the lab?"  Xavier asked.

"Dani just appeared in front of that scientist guy.  She made Magneto and Mystique disappear, and then talked for a couple minutes.  Then that guy shot energy at her.  It didn't hit her, though, she sort of absorbed it, and then used it against him," Rogue summarized.  

"Wait a minute!" Scott interrupted.  "Logan, what did Gabriel say before Magneto fried him?  Didn't he say she was a power converter?"

"Yeah, I remember that.  What the hell is that supposed mean?" Logan asked Xavier.

"I think it is the answer to our question.  You might say Dani has exhausted her batteries.  She needs a recharge," Xavier reasoned.  "As much as I hate to use the word 'experiment,' I believe we will need to conduct a few tests.  Thank you all, the meeting is over."

*****

 "Oh, no. You can't possibly be serious!  I won't do it," Scott protested, "In her condition, I'd probably kill her!"

"Dani is dying, Scott.  She needs energy, and she's too weak to make her own.  She needs a boost," Hank explained.  "Your energy bursts are the most well controlled, you have to do it."

"Hank says it's the best way and I trust him.  Just use the lowest setting," Logan said.  "I promise I won't kill ya if it doesn't work."

Logan's wrath was the least of Scott's worries.  Danielle looked terrible. There were sensors taped all over her head with wires running to a monitor.  Her vital signs were very weak.  Her skin looked purple, like she was starved for oxygen.  Scott didn't like the idea of aiming that optic energy at a friend.  He felt sick to his stomach when he remembered his fight with Jean at Alkali Lake.  At least there, he was being controlled by Stryker.  This time it was his choice, and he would have to live with the consequences of this decision.  Dani was weak and defenseless.  If they were wrong, he didn't even want to think about what this would do to her.  He'd never be able to live with himself if he hurt her.  But they said she was going to die without energy.  Scott decided to take the chance.

"All right, I'll do it," he caved.  "Everybody stand back."  _God help me,_ he thought.

Scott adjusted the dial on the side of his visor to the lowest setting and aimed for Dani's chest.  He braced himself, and released a blast.  The laser didn't hit with force, but seemed to just flow into her.  He could almost feel the energy being pulled out of him.  Scott was bewildered and he stopped.  "What the…?"  He demanded.

"Hey, Scooter, don't quit now, its working!" Logan exclaimed.  Dani's color was looking better, and her breathing was stronger.  Logan had never felt so relieved.

"Turn it up, and let her have whatever she can absorb," Hank said.  "Don't worry.  You can see it won't hurt her."

Jean watched Scott hovering over Danielle.  She could read his inner conflict and tried to reassure him.  _Its okay, Scott.  Just fire until I tell you to stop. _She told him as she watched the monitor.  She felt his emotional turmoil as well.  Scott had formed some sort of bond with Danielle.  It wasn't a romantic attachment, at least not yet, but there was definitely something there.  He was hesitating.  It reminded her of that night at the Statue of Liberty.  She had hesitated.  Scott wanted to blast Magneto, but she told him to wait.  That night she had been afraid for Logan.  Scott was afraid for Danielle. 

Scott touched the control that freed his optic energy.  He was always so careful, never allowing himself to lose control of his gift.  Accidents with his eyes were deadly.  But the overwhelming force that had always frightened him was no threat to her.   The crimson energy just poured into Dani, and her body started glowing red.  _Okay, that's enough,_ Jean's voice said.  He released the switch and the beam of energy was once again safely contained behind his ruby quartz lenses.

Scott let out a long sigh of relief.  He had such a knot in his throat, and he hoped he'd never have to do anything like that again.  Dani had nearly died, but he was able to save her.  He was never more proud of his gift than right now.  

Dani's body convulsed and her eyes flew open.  Her body was glowing red, but her eyes were glowing purple.  Dani's face contorted in pain as she hugged herself and tucked into a fetal position.  Logan ran to her but Xavier stopped him.

"No, Logan, don't touch her!" Xavier warned.  "The energy could kill you." 

She was in pain, and he couldn't even touch her.  Logan was going crazy.

Dani's aura faded from bright red to a soft white as her body started to relax.  She laid back and covered her face with her hands.  "Logan?" she said.

"Right here darlin," he said as he sat next to her.  "You gave us a scare."

"How do you feel?" Hank asked her as he timed her pulse.

"Like a train wreck.  What happened to me?" she asked as her glow finally faded.  

"A side effect of your mutation.  The energy you use to transport, heal, and throw around doesn't come from inside you." Jean explained.  "You draw it externally, convert it, and store it until needed.  You over exerted yourself yesterday, and almost didn't recover."  

"You don't just need the energy to use your powers, you need it to live.  Your body is dependent on a minimum level of energy to maintain itself," Hank added.  "You cannot allow yourself to exhaust your full energy supply."

"I don't understand.  If I draw energy externally, shouldn't I be able to constantly recharge myself?" Dani asked.  This was too bizarre.  

"You need energy to make energy.  Your body shut down without it.  We had to give you a jumpstart, like a car battery," Hank clarified.  

"How?" she asked.  Did they stick her finger in a light socket?  How do you 'jumpstart' a mutant?

Scott was uncomfortable.  He didn't know what Danielle would think of being shot by a force that cuts through solid rock.  Not to mention it was a friend that did it.  He cringed and braced himself for a harsh reaction.

"Scott was kind enough to share a bit with you," Xavier said.  "He saved your life."

Dani didn't know what to say.  She looked at Scott, and could see he felt awkward.  She had to at least put him at ease.  She gave him a warm smile.  "Thank you, Scott," she said.  

"Any time," he said.  He was just glad it worked.  

Scott noticed the look Logan was giving him, and smiled.  Only Scott and Xavier noticed Logan silently mouthing the words 'thank you.'   His sincerity was genuine.  Scott was surprised.  They had really come a long way.  After their initial introduction, Scott thought he and Logan would never be friends.  He disliked Logan immediately, and could tell the feeling had been mutual.  But after getting to know him, Scott could see that there was more to Logan than attitude.  Logan was a poster boy for the phrase 'you can't judge a book by its cover.'  Scott figured he could tolerate having Logan around.

"All right, Dani's going to live, but she needs to rest," Jean said.   

"Do I have to stay here? Can I go back to my room?" Danielle asked.

"Only on one condition," Hank said sternly. "No powers."

"Hank is right.  You need time to recover and build your strength up.  No orbing," Xavier ordered.  "Logan will take you back to your room."

Dani knew better than to argue.  Her head was still killing her, and she just wanted to sleep.  Logan carried her back to her room.  He hadn't spoken a word to her since she woke up.  She wondered what was on his mind.  When he got her tucked back into bed, he finally broke the silence.

"Get some sleep.  I'll check on you later," he said, then kissed her forehead.

Dani gave him a shaky smile, closed her eyes and was out cold.

*****

Sitting in Xavier's office felt decidedly uncomfortable.  Scott didn't have trouble talking to the professor about anything, but this time he thought he might.  Right after leaving the infirmary, Xavier asked to speak with him in private.  But Scott did not want to talk about it.

"What is it with you and Danielle?" Xavier asked Scott.

"I don't understand what you mean?  There's nothing, we're just friends," Scott said defensively.  Where was he coming from here?

"You have feelings for her," Xavier informed him.

.  Scott thought of Dani as a friend.  She seemed to understand him right away.  Most people didn't see past his quiet reserved image.   Only Xavier and Jean had ever taken the time to look.  But Dani was more sensitive than most people.  She had looked through into his eyes and touched his heart.  But Scott loved Jean.  He wouldn't ruin what he had with her; they were just getting back on track. 

"I like her, as a friend.  She's the first person I've met since you and Jean who looked past the shades.  I guess that got to me," Scott admitted.  "But even if there were no Jean in my life, it wouldn't matter.  Dani's in love with Logan." 

"But are you in love with Dani?" Xavier prompted.

"No," Scott stated firmly.  "I love Jean."

"That was a comfortable answer," Xavier said sarcastically.

"Why are you so worried about this?" Scott demanded.

"I'm only going to bring this up once, and then forget about it.  Feelings can change, and Danielle is vulnerable," Xavier warned.  "Friendship is great, but I don't want to see you and Logan fighting over a woman again."

Well, now, that was a painless conversation.  What was he saying?  Stay away from Logan's girl?  

_No, I'm not saying stay away from __Logan__'s girl.  I'm saying you better be sure.  Otherwise, leave it alone._  

Damn!  Scott wasn't sure of anything anymore.

*****

Three teenage girls were working off their detention.  'Let the punishment fit the crime,' eh?  Wash and wax _EVERY_ car in the garage.  One per day until they were all done.  That would take forever!  Jubilee was dead meat!  This was all her fault.  There go our social lives for at least two weeks.

"Watch where you spray that hose, Kitty!" Jubilee complained.

"You mean this hose?" Kitty asked as she aimed right at Jubilee and soaked her.

"You realize, of course, that this means war!" Jubilee informed her.

"Bring it on," Kitty challenged.  Jubilee took the bucket of soapy water and let her have it.  Both girls were completely soaked.  Rogue was laughing uncontrollably.  Jubilee and Kitty decided that she looked too dry.  Kitty turned the hose on Rogue.

"Oh, you did not just go there," said Rogue.  She wrestled the hose away from Kitty and sprayed them both.  "Mess with the bull and you get the horns."

Logan was sitting on the patio drinking a beer and smoking a cigar.  He was enjoying the sunshine, and trying to forget.  He had been so close to getting his answers.  Not only had the man died before answering any questions, Logan didn't get to kill him.  Life was unfair.  Dani nearly died this morning.  She would probably sleep until tomorrow, giving him a lot of time to think.  It was quiet out here except for the three joy riders that were washing his Jeep.  They were having too much fun.  

Someone came up behind him. "Hey, Logan," Jean said, "Is Danielle resting?"

"She went out like a light," He said, then pointed to the water logged girls.  "Charles calls that punishment?" Logan asked.

"The water fight was optional. The punishment is washing and waxing every car in the garage.  They will be at it for a while," Jean explained.  

"They better put at least two coats of wax on my Jeep," Logan said sternly.  "It better shine."

Jean just smiled.  Logan was acting angry, but he was just glad to have them home safe.

*****

Kurt was a surprisingly good cook.  When Storm said let's have a picnic, she hadn't expected him to make the food.  She'd planned on a simple lunch with sandwiches and fruit.  Kurt had made homemade bread and chicken salad.  His sandwiches were fantastic.  Kurt was spoiling her.  She wasn't sure exactly where this was, but it was beautiful.  They were on the banks of a lake hidden in a grove of willow trees.  It was very intimate.  Storm was in a modest one piece swimsuit and Kurt was wearing shorts and a white tank top.   They were laying on a blanket, soaking up the sun.  Storm could see his scars clearly, and they were fascinating to her.  The designs were beautiful, and erotic.  She leaned over and kissed the design on his shoulder.  She opened her mouth and traced the design with her tongue.  Kurt moaned, and his body shuddered with bliss.  

"_Mein__ Gott_," Kurt exclaimed, "you are insatiable."  He was going to take her in his arms, but she pushed him back.  Ororo rolled over and straddled his hips.  She pulled his shirt off and smiled down at him wickedly.

"You like me insatiable," she teased. "You're going to show me every scar, so I can kiss them all better."  

So she wanted to play doctor.  He could handle that.


	8. Dreams

****Dreams****

Logan got his dinner tray and sat at an empty table.  He didn't really feel like talking to anyone, he just came for the food.  It was meatloaf night, not very exciting.  There was something sort of comforting about meatloaf.  It always makes you think of home, and family.  He liked this crazy place.  He liked the X-men and he liked the students.  He liked what they stood for, and how they took care of each other.  Yeah, he even liked meatloaf.

Jean walked over and set down her tray.  "Can I join you?" she asked.

"Sure, Red, knock yourself out," he replied casually.

"You okay?" she inquired.  "A lot has happened the past few days, and I just thought you might like someone to talk to."

Oh, great.  She's going all psycho analysis on me.  "No," Logan answered firmly.  "Why don't you go talk to Scooter about his feelings?" he countered.

"Scott had something to do.  He doesn't want to talk to me about this," she said flatly.

"Trouble in paradise, eh?" Logan said, smirking. "Don't worry, Jeannie.  The poor sap worships the ground you walk on.  He'll come around," he added seriously.

"Thanks, Logan.  I think he just needed some time to himself," Jean said.  "He didn't like using his power this morning.  He was afraid of hurting Dani."

"I was pretty scared of that myself, but he did the right thing, and I'm grateful," Logan said under his breath.  "And if you tell him I said that, I'll cut off your pony tale!" he added, and popped a claw for emphasis. *_snikt*_

"All right, Logan, I promise I won't tell," she said laughing.  "Scout's honor."

"So what's ol Scooter up to anyway?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," she lied.

*****

He was insane.  He was stepping into another man's territory, and he would probably regret it.  But Scott couldn't stay away, despite all reason.  He had to check on Dani.  Beast had checked on her every hour, and the report was the same.  'Dani's sleeping like the dead, its how her body recovers.'  Scott knew she must be fine, but needed to see for himself.  

Scott opened her door and peeked in.  Dani was still asleep.  He came in and closed the door.  He quietly pulled a chair over next to her bed and sat down.  She was resting, but not peacefully.  She was dreaming, and her expression was grim.  He thought about waking her, but thought it might do more harm than good.  She needed this sleep to recover.  Scott reached out to hold her hand.  He thought it might give her some comfort.  Suddenly he felt a surge of electricity pass through him.  Scott lost all sense of reality and found himself falling through space.  What the…?

Scott suddenly found himself standing in a redwood forest.  The colors were so vibrant!  He realized he wasn't wearing his visor, his eyes were normal again.  What was this place?  He looked around, and it seemed real enough, but it couldn't be.  He heard something, like humming, and followed the sound to its source.  In a clearing, not too far ahead he saw Dani.  She looked so different here.  She was bare foot and wearing a white cotton sundress.  She was sitting on an old log, looking at a large book.  She really was beautiful.  He walked over to her and realized she was crying.  She didn't seem to notice him; she just kept looking in the book.  

"Danielle," he said, but she didn't respond.  He stood right in front of her, sat on his haunches, and looked up at her. "Dani, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Dani was so startled, she dropped the book and stood up.  "Scott?  What are you doing here?" she demanded as she turned her back on him. 

"I was worried, so I came to check on you.  You've been sleeping all day.  I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said.  "I'm sorry, I barged in on your dreams," he added quickly. 

"That's not your fault.  It just happens sometimes.  At least since I've been here, anyway," Dani said.

"You want to talk about it?"  Scott asked softly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Talk about what?" she asked defensively.

"Whatever it was that caused the waterworks," Scott said.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Dani hadn't looked at him once.  She was fidgeting, and looking around for an escape route.  She thought about just kicking him out of her dream, but she didn't.  Dani tried walking away from him, but Scott held her.  He turned her to face him, holding both arms to keep her from leaving.  She just stared at the ground.

"Why do you run away from everyone?  Why don't you trust us?" Scott asked.

"Scott," she started to answer, but stopped. 

 "Dani, look at me," Scott said firmly.  

She looked at him, and was nearly blown away by the most beautiful set of blue eyes she had ever seen.   Finally she could see what she wanted that night he came to talk to her.  Dani searched his eyes and saw the depths of a tortured soul.  Scott was a walking contradiction.  He projected confidence and strong leadership.  His mutation was a dangerous weapon that required constant control.  That control had become so integrated into his personality that no one saw anything else.  He seemed to be this reserved callous man, but he wasn't.  He was sensitive, caring, strong, and often insecure.  Those protective shades he wore were like his prison, isolating him emotionally.  Few people really tried to get to know him, and that fact was painful for him.  She could see a lot of hurt there as well.  He had been through his own personal hell, and the scars were still visible, if anyone took the time to look.

Scott waited for her answer to his questions.  His expression was stern, but kind.  He wasn't confronting the way Logan had, he was trying to help.  She didn't know why, but she felt a connection with him.  His eyes told her she could trust him, and she always trusted the truth in people's eyes.

Scott felt a chill when she looked into his eyes.  It might have just been the fact that no one has been able to do that for years.  No, he knew there was more to it than that.  It was her.  Dani.  When she looked into your eyes, it was like she could see all of you.  Violet eyes were such a rare color.  They were quite striking. Was that even natural, or part of her mutation?  As he returned her gaze, he tried to see some part of her, the way she saw him.  She seemed to have this way of bonding with people without even speaking.  He felt a kinship to her that was baffling.  He needed to break this spell, he was getting very uncomfortable.

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly, releasing her.

"Memories hurt.  My scrapbook always makes me cry," she answered as she stepped back and retrieved her book.

"Don't you have any happy memories, from before?" he asked as they sat on the log together.

"The happy ones make me cry, too.  They just remind me of how much I've lost," she said sadly.  "I'm sure you have memories that make you cry too.  It's no big deal."

"I lost my parents and brother in a plane crash.  I bounced around from foster home to foster home for a while.  Then I came here, and Professor Xavier became my mentor.  Everyone here is my family.  I've lost a lot, but now I have a lot more," Scott explained.  "It could be the same for you here.  But you need to stop running away."

"I don't know, Scott.  I have been locked up for so long, it's hard to relate sometimes.  I'm not used to anybody caring about me.  They only cared if I was healthy enough to experiment on," she said harshly.

Scott's blood ran cold when he heard that.  Sometimes you don't remember the grisly reality of what had happened to her.  Seven years is a long time.  She seemed to be lost in thought, and he suddenly heard screaming.  That was the most ear piercing, blood curdling sound of pain he had ever heard.   It was faint at first, but kept getting louder.  He stood up and looked around for the source.  

"What?" Dani asked, as if she didn't hear it.

"The screaming, don't you hear it?"  Scott asked bewildered.

"Oh, yeah.  I don't even notice that anymore.  It's just a nightmare trying to take over.  I think it'll stop soon," she said nonchalantly.  "You maybe ought to go just in case.  The professor nearly lost his breakfast when he had a look at some of my dreams."

"That bad, huh?" Scott asked.

"You shouldn't ask so many questions, Scott.  You may not like the answers," she warned.

"I think you try too hard to be mysterious, Dani.  You just don't want to let yourself get close to anybody," Scott accused.

"I'm close to Logan, doesn't he count?" she said defensively.

"No, you're not.  You two obviously have feelings for each other, but you're not close.  You keep disappearing on him.  The man really cares about you, Dani, and you won't even give him a chance," Scott said truthfully.  He never thought he'd hear himself sticking up for Logan, but it was true.  Dani needed someone, and Logan was the one.  Everyone could see it but her.

"I'm not a good talker, I'm out of practice," she conceded.

"So practice."

"You and Jean, are you still okay?  She's not going to be mad at you for talking to me this way, is she?" Dani asked, changing the subject.

"She knows I was going to check on you, we trust each other.  You think Logan will be mad?" he replied.

"Logan is not my boyfriend," she stated firmly.

"Isn't he?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"I thought you and Logan didn't get along," she said.

Scott smiled broadly. "We don't, but I think he might be the guy for you.  You do love him, don't you?"   

"I sort of told him that last night, but I sort of slipped into a coma right after that.  I really don't know where we stand," she confided.  "I really don't know what to even do about it."

"Just trust your heart, Dani, it won't steer you wrong."

"My heart doesn't have much experience," she said honestly.  "Logan is the first guy I ever kissed."  Dani was blushing.  She didn't know why she had told him that.  She felt that Scott was here as a friend, and wouldn't break her confidence.  She liked having someone other than Logan to talk to. 

Scott found that surprising.  Well, maybe not, seven years… would have made her fifteen when she was taken.  No wonder poor Logan was so tied up in knots.  He obviously knew how innocent Dani was.  Logan was in love with her, and he was being really careful.  So much of what Scott had seen the last couple days made a lot more sense.  Logan faced an age old dilemma.  Logan, as a man of the world, was probably attracted to Dani's innocence.  But if Logan takes that from her, will she lose her attraction?  Scott suddenly felt sorry for Logan.  

"Jean was my first kiss too," Scott said.  "I've never kissed another girl."

"Really?" Dani asked.  "You must love her very much."

"I can't adequately express how much I love her," Scott admitted.  

_Lucky Jean. _Dani thought.

Scott felt a rush of wind wash over him, and saw soft violet lights swirl around him.  The next thing he knew he was back in her room, right where he'd been.  He released Dani's hand, and let out along sigh.  She was still asleep.  Then he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized someone was in the room with him.

*_snikt*_

Oh My God!  Logan!

"What The Hell Do You Think You're Doin?" Logan asked him harshly.  The room was full of tension, and Logan's expression was beyond angry.  The man was jealous.

"Just came to check on her, and fell down a rabbit hole," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well Alice," Logan said gruffly, "stay away from my girl."  He opened the door, and stepped aside.  He made a sweeping gesture towards the door with his clawed hand.

Scott knew a standoff when he saw one.  Logan was really pissed.  Scott decided that wisdom was the better part of valor and just left.  It was the only thing to do.

Logan closed the door and took the seat by Dani.  He brushed that same curl from her face and looked at her peacefully resting.  _Dani please wake up soon, I miss you._


	9. Revelations

****Revelations****

"You want me to tell you about it?" Scott asked.

"No.  I trust you," Jean said smoothly.  "You're still in one piece, so nothing must have happened," she added humorously.

"That's just not funny," Scott said as a chill caught him between the shoulder blades.  He would not have wanted to come any closer to Logan's wrath than he had last night.  Scott couldn't blame him.  If he'd found Logan in a room with Jean like that, he'd be pretty pissed off too.

"You want to explain yourself out of guilt, but there's no reason to.  I can read your feelings better than you can.  You identify with her loss, and want to help. I understand," Jean said.  "I know your feelings are just friendly."

"Thanks, Jean," he said.  "I hope Logan is that understanding.  I thought I was a goner for sure." 

"Well, the shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it?" Jean said ironically.  _Men_.  Can't live with 'em, and can't kill 'em.  

"Let's go to breakfast," Scott said, ignoring that last comment.

*****

Dani woke up to the familiar sight of Logan sleeping in that chair.  She smiled at the memory of the last time she found him in that position.  She actually had the upper hand, for a few seconds, anyway.   She slowly sat up, trying not to wake him.  She was poised above his feet, ready to strike, but was brought up short.

"Don't even think about it," Logan warned her sleepily.

"What? I was just getting up," she said innocently as she climbed off the bed on the other side.

"That looks drafty," Logan said, chuckling.  She was wearing a hospital gown, and the back was barely fastened, and flapped open.  She stopped dead, reached back to cover her …self, and orbed into the bathroom.

Logan laughed, "Hey, you're not supposed to use your powers."

The door to the bathroom closed, and he heard the shower.  

I could use a shower, he thought.  Logan never went back to his room last night.  After finding Scott sitting there with Dani, he didn't dare leave her.  It was obvious that Scott and Dani had been linked for a while, and Logan wanted to know what happened between them.  Dani was a different person in her dreams, and Scott was hard to read.  One-eye loved Jean, but how did he feel about Dani?  Just friends or more?

Logan knew the fury he was feeling was motivated by jealousy.  He wasn't angry with Danielle; she was unconscious at the time.  But Scott waltzed right in here and touched her.  Dick head left his scent on this chair.  Logan growled.  This room was Dani's, and Dani was his.  Another man's scent in here was a violation.

The shower stopped, and he heard Dani singing.  _Wow_.  Not too good.  Actually, it was pretty bad.  Maybe she should stick with the piano.  The door to the bathroom opened and revealed a clean, damp woman wrapped in a towel.  

"Logan! You were supposed to leave, didn't you get the hint?" she demanded with her hands on her hips and a dramatic frown.  

"We're overdue for a talk," Logan said seriously.  "Neither one of us is leaving here until we have it out."

Dani narrowed her eyes and scrutinized him closely, "You're angry with me, why?"

"Put some clothes on, and we'll both answer each other's questions," Logan said firmly.

"Then turn around," Dani ordered.

Logan stood up, crossed the room and stood toe to toe with her. With feet planted firmly, Dani held her ground.  Logan captured her gaze and held it fast.  They were locked in a silent battle of wills.  Logan was barely a breath away from her.  She wasn't backing down, but she was losing steam.  He could hear her heartbeat quicken, and smelled distinct changes in her body's scent.  Her eyes were burning with determination and passion, her body was aroused, but she was terrified.  Logan was grateful for his senses.  She had a great poker face, but he could always see through it. 

He wanted to rip that towel off and make love to her, but Logan decided that talking was more important right now.  He gave her a provocative smile and slowly turned around.  He cringed when he heard her towel hit the floor.  His jaw clenched and he swore in his head.  _Why do I do this to myself?  I keep dangling this carrot in front of me, just out of reach, _Logan thought to himself.  

"Okay, Logan, you can turn around now," Dani said nervously.  She had dressed quickly in jeans and a lacy tank top.  She started making her bed and picking up her room, to keep from fidgeting.  She avoided looking at him.  "So, you're mad at me?"

"No," he said quietly, as he sat back down in that chair.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she prompted.

"You remember the other night, what you said to me?" he asked.

"When?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Don't be coy; you know what I'm talking about.  You told me you loved me.  Did you mean it?" Logan asked.

"I'd never lie about something like that, Logan.  You ought to know, you can always tell when I'm lying," she added.

 "So, why have you been running from me?  Every time anything gets too personal, you just transport yourself 2000 miles away.  Why?" he asked as he crossed his arms and put his feet up.  He cocked a brow at her and his expression was stern.

"I don't know.  I guess it's 'cause I'm scared," she confessed.

"Scared of what, me?" he asked.  He knew he could be scary if he wanted to.  He had years of practice, and was really good at putting fear into people with a look.  But that wasn't the way he wanted Dani to see him.  He hoped that wasn't how she saw him.

"No, just scared.  Everyone I ever cared about is gone.  In every case, I was the cause.  I can't go through that again.  I don't think I would survive another loss," she said as she fought her tears.  "The way I feel about you is different than anyone else I ever cared about.  I can't explain it, Logan, but to me, you are dangerous."  She couldn't believe she was telling him this.  She never talked openly like this to anyone.  Well, Scott, maybe, but that was different.  She didn't love Scott, he was just her friend.

Oh, was that all?  "Come here," Logan said, smiling.

Dani stood in front of him, and he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.  He planted a very passionate kiss on her.  "Baby, you know I'm practically indestructible.  Besides, hiding from your feelings doesn't work, it just tears you up inside," Logan said. 

"Logan, what am I to you?" she asked.

"You are the woman I love," Logan said seriously as he looked into her eyes.  "Didn't you know you've had me tied in knots from the moment we met?"

Dani kissed him, as a tear ran down her face.  Everything was finally out in the open, so now what?

*****

Hank was in his lab running a few tests on some blood samples from Danielle.  One vial was in the refrigeration unit, and the cells had started breaking down.  Blood can be kept in cold storage for weeks, and this sample had only been here twenty-four hours.  The other vial he had placed under a sunlamp.  The vial under the sunlamp glowed, and the cells were perfect.  He was going to have to run a few more tests, but he believed that Danielle was going to have to make a routine of exposing herself to energy sources on a daily basis.  Sunbathing would be good; the solar energy would do fine.  

"What are you working on?" Jean asked as she strolled into the lab.

"Dani's blood sample," he said. "She needs to make sure and keep herself charged.  That episode yesterday could have been fatal."

"Have you talked to Danielle or the professor about this?" she asked, concerned.

"Not yet, I was compiling my data to help explain my findings."

"I'll call a meeting with Danielle and Charles.  This really can't wait."  Jean said as she left the lab.  

_Charles we need to have a meeting with Danielle.  _She mentally paged Xavier.  _Hank has found some alarming data about her physiology that we need to address.  I've been trying to locate her, can you page her?_

_Danielle and Logan are on another field trip.  I'll meet you in front of Cerebro._  Xavier replied a bit annoyed.  She'd been warned against using her powers.  She needed time to recover.  He was rather surprised that Logan would permit her to transport after seeing how weak she was yesterday.

Charles did a long range scan for Danielle, but found her a bit closer than he'd expected.  Logan was taking Danielle for a ride on his motorcycle.  They were about fifty miles from the school, headed north.  

*****

"Logan, did you hear that?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, Chuck wants us to come back.  You tell him for me that you and I need to get away, and he can just cool his jets," Logan replied harshly over his shoulder. 

_It's not that I want to break up your romantic plans; it's about Dani's mutation.  Hank has some important information.  Unless you want to go through another day like yesterday, I suggest you return.  _Xavier said to Logan.  He didn't want to worry Danielle, but the test results that Hank had so far were alarming.

"Sorry, darlin, we gotta go back.  Chuck just gave me the word, it's important," he told her cryptically.  "Hang on, I'll turn us around."

"If it's so important, I can get us there right now," Dani offered.

"No!"

_No!_

Xavier and Logan replied firmly, at the same time.

"Okay, that was just a little disturbing, professor.  You need to find something else to do, so Logan and I can enjoy this ride home in privacy," she said politely, but firmly.

"I told ya, no fancy fireworks for you until Hank says.  You gotta learn to listen to ol Hank and the Professor.  They want to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Logan said.

"All right, I promise," Dani conceded grudgingly.  "Unless it's life or death, I won't use my powers until Hank says its okay." 

"Good," Logan said.  "Now, as I was saying, before we were interrupted, the motorcycle is the best mode of transportation.  It's the only vehicle that requires the passenger to wrap herself around the driver," Logan said playfully.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Dani asked as she carefully wrapped her legs around his waist.  She hugged him tight and leaned a little closer to his ear, "I think I like the motorcycle too."

Oh, hell yeah.  Fifty miles was too short a drive.  Logan knew he had it all, the bike, the babe and speed. What more could he want?

*****

It was late afternoon when Logan and Dani drove up the driveway.  Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee had three cars lined up and were once again drenched.  Logan smiled to himself thinking about those three sneaking out.  They never even found the party.  Teenagers!  Logan was glad he wasn't Xavier.  He didn't have the patience to look after a mansion full of teenagers with special powers.  They parked the bike in the garage, and headed up to Xavier's office.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait?" Dani asked.  She was disappointed.  Dani was looking forward to her trip with Logan.  He had planned to take her to some quiet secluded cabin by a lake.  

"Sorry about your plans, but you need to be aware of Hank's findings," Xavier said.

"What findings?" Logan asked.  _Don't tell me something's wrong with her_, he thought.

"Danielle, you're dying," Hank said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Logan roared.

"Calm down and let the man finish," Dani ordered.

"Thank you.  Dani, your mutation is unique.  You are dependent upon energy from your environment to stay alive.  Your body doesn't need food for fuel, at least not as much.  You need to feed on energy.  Everyday you need to get a minimum amount of exposure to the sun, or electrical current.  You have not been charging yourself since you came here, and you are slowly breaking down.  That's why you've been sleeping so much," Hank explained.

"How did you recharge in that lab?" Jean asked, rather indelicately.

"I didn't know I had to," Dani said.  "I was in a strange enclosure, with a constant forcefield."

"That's it, the forcefield.  You drew your energy from it," Hank reasoned.

"No, that can't be right, it was there to keep me from transporting," she tried to explain.  

"It was still a constant energy source.  You need to recharge yourself daily, and I am being completely serious," Hank said.

"Okay, I believe you.  How?" she asked.  

They all stood up to leave, and Hank smiled broadly, "Come with me to my lab, and we'll run a few tests."

Danielle stopped dead in her tracks.  She looked at Beast with a distrusting look that completely disarmed him.  He realized immediately the impact his casual phrase had on her.  How could he be so educated, and yet so stupid?  _Well, gee, victim of mad scientist, step into my lab._  Yeah, he'd just swallowed his foot.

"He didn't mean it like that," Logan said quickly.  "I'll be right there with ya, okay darlin?"

Dani didn't say a word.  She was embarrassed by her distrusting reaction to a simple comment.  She just started walking, and didn't look back.  _Tests._  It was dirty word that always brought back unpleasant memories_._  Logan had no idea what that place had been like for her.  She was remembering more and more about it, and she didn't like what she saw.  Dani didn't like what she'd done.

*****

An hour later and twelve variations of the same idea, and Dani was tired, annoyed and hungry.  They had tried sunlamps, low voltage exposed wires, and any number of other hair brained asinine ideas for drawing power.  Dani was fed up.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere.  If I stick my finger in that outlet, can I go to supper?" Dani asked sarcastically as she pointed to a wall outlet.  Suddenly, a flash of bright white electricity flashed from the outlet to her hand, and the lights in the lab flickered.  Dani was knocked back a couple of steps, but recovered her footing.  She looked at her hand, bewildered.

"Dani, what were you thinking when the power jumped into you?" Xavier asked. 

"I was thinking about getting out of here and getting something to eat."

Xavier thought for a moment. "How were you feeling?"

"Hungry, and annoyed.  I just wanted to hurry up and get out of here," she said honestly.

"Try it again, and pay attention to what you're doing, so you can remember," Logan said.

Dani reached out toward the socket again, and a bolt of power surged across the room from three different outlets.  Logan, Beast and Jean had to jump clear of two of them.  The lights in the whole mansion flickered that time.  Dani didn't lose her footing this time, and seemed to be handling the charge just fine.  

"Wow, darlin. You okay?" Logan asked as he picked himself up off the floor.

Dani turned around, and her eyes were glowing bright violet.  "I feel funny.  I'm not used to so much at once," she said.  

Hank took a few readings of her energy levels.  "You may not be used to it, but you're finally in the safe range.  I want you to check in with me twice a day to monitor your energy levels.  We need to know how fast you use it."

"So she's gonna live, Doc?" Logan asked.

"She'll be fine.  She knows how to recharge now," Hank said.

"Can I go now?" Dani asked Xavier.

"Yes Dani, you can go," Xavier said laughing. 

"Hank, can I use my powers now?" she asked.

"Well, if we're going to monitor you properly, we should allow you to use them, to see how quickly it drains your energy supply," Hank said in his typically long winded scholarly fashion.

"So, that's a yes?" she clarified.

"Yes."

"Great!" Dani exclaimed as she grabbed Logan and orbed them into the garage. 

"Hey, I thought you were hungry.  What are you up to?" Logan asked her knowingly.

"Well, there's this guy I know that promised me a weekend by a secluded lake.  I thought there might still be time to enjoy that if we take a little shortcut," Dani said.

"Come here," Logan said affectionately as he hugged her.  He really loved this woman.

*****

Somewhere in the Badlands of Montana, a bizarre event was taking place.  In a deserted research facility, there was an inexplicable power surge.  Light bulbs were exploding in every room and corridor, and fires were breaking out from the showers of sparks.  Every watt of electricity within the complex was massing in the rubble of a destroyed lab.  There was a harsh laughter roaring.  The energy took on the rough outline of a man, glowing with a green tint_.   _

_I'm Alive!  Who am I?  _A flood of memory washed over him.  _My name is Gabriel._    The form searched the complex for his outlet to the world.  He found what he was looking for, a large power cable.  It was routed directly from here to Wolf Point, an average sized town.  From there he could transfer to other lines that route east.  Yes, _east_, to New York.  East to _her!_   She will die.  They all will die.

*****

The common room was often a gathering room for the X-men to unwind in the evenings.  Sometimes they hosted a movie night, and Beast would make tons of popcorn.  But other times, like tonight, they'd just watch the news and chatted.  Some of the students were playing fuse ball, and air hockey.  It seemed to be a typical quiet evening at the school.

"Breaking news, we have been receiving sketchy reports of power outages all over the upper Midwest.  The first reports came from eastern Montana, about an hour ago.  Some residents reported a strange power surge before the outage.  Since that time, the outages seem to be occurring along the Interstate 94 corridor, heading east.   Several fatalities from electrocution have been reported.  Residents are cautioned to stay away from electrical outlets.  This is CBS evening news…"

"Charles, should we be concerned?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I'll go check Cerebro, just in case," Xavier said as he furrowed his brow, lost in thought.

"Where are Dani and Logan?" Scott asked.

"You mean where's Dani?" Jean asked, a little too quickly.  Scott just looked at her.  He thought she said she was fine with his friendship to Dani.  Apparently they had some talking to do.

"Logan and Dani have left the mansion for a couple of days.  If there is any danger, I'll alert them while I'm down in Cerebro," Xavier assured them.  He chose to ignore Jean's jealous comment.  He was afraid they may be dealing with Gabriel again.  He was afraid that the power surge had consciousness, and was heading east for a purpose.  Was there never to be peace in this house again?

*****

_*snikt!* _Logan poked the fire with a claw, and threw on another log.  *_snikt!* _He and Dani were lying on the floor in front of the fireplace.  Logan was on his back against a pillow, and he had Dani right beside him.  They lay there quietly together, just watching the fire.  Logan wasn't in a hurry, they had all night.  It was Dani that made the move to change his mind.  She got up and sat straddling his hips and looked into his eyes.  She smiled that innocent smile at him that always gave him butterflies.

"Dani, I don't want you to feel like you have to…" Logan started to say, but was interrupted by her kiss.  

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, crushing her body against his.  Her kiss had been gentle and teasing, but Logan demanded more.  Their kiss quickly became heated and Dani orbed them into the bedroom.  Logan stopped for a moment, and looked around.  They were on the bed, but their clothes were still on the floor in front of the fireplace.  He smiled wickedly and rolled them over, covering her.

"I really love that trick!" Logan said.  Danielle giggled, and blushed.  Damn, she was sexy when she blushed.  He sat up so he could look at her, and she shyly looked away.  "Dani, you're so beautiful, don't look away."  

He gently stroked her cheek and then turned her face so he could see her eyes.  "Baby, if you're not ready," he gave her one last chance.

"Logan, are you afraid of me now?" Dani asked suspiciously.  

"Hell yeah, I'm scared!" Logan said.  "This is the point of no return.  We will never be 'just friends' after this.  I just want us to be okay."

"Logan, we were never just friends, and you know it.  I knew I loved you the day we met," Dani confessed.

Logan kissed her tenderly.  She was right; their relationship went past friendship right away.  He knew she was going to be his the moment he laid eyes on her.  Finally they were away from the school, the kids, and the distractions.  No meetings, no giggling teenagers, and no bad guys.  Just the two of them…

_Logan, I really hate to interrupt, I'm really sorry.  Gabriel is alive, and he's on his way here.  He doesn't just want to kill Dani; he wants to kill everyone at the school. _ Xavier informed him.  _Please, we need you both here immediately._

"Dani, we have to go back right now," Logan said as he jumped out of bed and started looking for his clothes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing his panic.  She orbed their clothes into her hands, and tossed him his jeans.  She took a moment to get a good look at him.  Whatever was going on better be important, she thought.  She dressed quickly while she waited for him to answer.

"Grab your coat, we'll want to orb ourselves and the motorcycle directly to the garage," Logan said quickly as he grabbed her wrist and practically ran down the stairs.  Logan was beginning to think he wasn't meant to sleep with Dani.  Every time they were together, something happened to sabotage it.

They reached the motorcycle and Logan looked her in the eyes and said, "Gabriel is alive, and he's coming for all of us, including the kids."

Dani didn't say a word; she just orbed them back to the school.  This time, she was going to make sure that ass hole is dead.


	10. Power Surge

****Power Surge****

The mad hum, like a swarm of bees was deafening.  Power cables were near meltdown with the overload of voltage passing through them.  Each city he passed was crippled as he absorbed more energy.  As he accumulated power, he kept surging the lines, causing random fires, and general panic.   _I am power, I am havoc, and I am revenge!_  Gabriel was pleased.  This was going to be easy.  He didn't need Violet anymore; he was the most powerful now.  After he disposed of the X-men, he would find Magneto.  That ungrateful prick would find out what was more powerful, electricity or magnetism.  Gabriel knew he would win.  And Wolverine, -that lab rat had to die.  The vile animal had tainted his creation.  He thought about what electricity would do to a man full of metal parts. He was a virtual walking lightening rod.  Yes!  There was potential for great suffering there.  Good.  

Chicago was behind him now, and his sights were set on New York.  Once he dealt out his revenge against the X-men, he would take care of Violet.  She was his daughter, but she had to die.

*****

In the war room, the X-men planned a strategy.  Xavier's expression was grave.  The enemy racing toward them was unlike any they had ever faced.  He was afraid for his team and the children.  He had to evacuate the school. That was his first concern.

"Professor?" Scott asked, trying to draw him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, yes Scott, the tunnels might be the best place for the students while we deal with Gabriel," Xavier agreed.  The escape tunnels were reinforced, and independently wired and powered.  No connections to outside power sources.  Gabriel would not be able to find them.

Logan and Dani Suddenly appeared just inside the door.  Everyone looked up, half startled.  They were on edge.  Scott noticed how upset Dani was.  Logan had his arm around her protectively, but it wasn't helping to relieve her anxiety.  

"Thank you for getting here so quickly," Xavier said.

"Where is he, what's going on?" Dani demanded.

"Gabriel is no longer human, or mutant.  He is pure energy, like lightening with the thoughts and memories of Gabriel.  He has only one thought, revenge," Xavier explained.

"Then I am the one to fight him," Dani said confidently.  "I am the only one who can."

"Dani, we are a team, your days of showboating are over," Logan warned.

"No, Logan, I think Danielle is right this time.  She absorbs and converts energy.  She could drain and destroy him," Hank said approvingly.  "I think it's the only way."

"Hank is right.  You can't stop him by throwing energy at him, he has to be weakened," Storm agreed.

"How much energy are we talking about here?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter.  How close is he?" Dani asked.  She had already decided it was the best plan.

Jean went to the computer terminal to check the progress.  "He's passed Philadelphia, the city is in blackout, and there are major fires all over the city," she reported.

"Get the students into the main tunnel.  Beast, Storm and Kurt will be in charge of keeping the students safe," Xavier said.  The three immediately left to gather the kids together.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked Xavier.

"What's with you and plans?" Logan asked gruffly.

Scott just gave him an impatient frown.  This was not the time to start the same old pissing contest.  This time they were defending their home.  Logan was not taking this seriously.

"I think we need to draw him out before he gets to the mansion.  Can you tell where he is?" Dani asked.

"He's moving too quickly.  But I can tell you where our power comes from, and what lines he'll be traveling," Jean offered.  "But there isn't much time, we'll have to…" Jean stopped before saying the last part of that idea.  She knew Logan would be angry, but it was the only way.

"Show me where it is on this funky map of yours," Dani said quickly.  She looked at the odd holographic table they used for planning.  Jean brought up a three dimensional view of the grounds.  Then she showed them the power cables, and the direction they came in from.  Dani had a plan.

"Okay, we need to either break the lines, or disrupt him as he tries to pass," Dani suggested.  

"I think the break is the safest.  Give him a dead end," Logan offered.  "When he's forced to ground, he'll lose some power right away."

"Excellent.  How many can you carry?" Xavier asked Dani.

"How many are coming with me?" She asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"You got me," Logan said firmly.

"I'm in," Scott said.

"And me," Jean added.

"Professor?" Dani asked.

"I'll monitor you from here," he said.

"Not with Cerebro you won't!"  Logan ordered.  "Stay away from the outlets."

"Yes, of course."

"All right, everyone grab a hand," Dani said as she reached her arms out.  Scott took one hand, and Jean took the other.  Logan came up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist.  "Logan, that's not my hand," Dani said as she orbed them all to a hill about two miles from the school.  Logan just smiled.

"I'll take out this tower," Cyclops said.  "Everyone watch out, there's no telling which way it will fall."  

Scott aimed for the base of the electrical tower, and let his beam loose at the highest setting.  The tower creaked as the base twisted and melted from the extreme heat.  Then it leaned away from them and there was a loud snapping sound as it broke free from its base followed by a resounding boom when it hit the ground.  The cables broke and fell to the ground as well.  Logan and Scott had to jump out of the way to keep from being hit by the live cables.

"He's coming," Jean said with a little hint of fear in her voice.  "Look."

In the distance, you could see the glow passing along the cables.  They seemed to sag under the weight of the power surge he was making.  As it got closer, it was obvious that there was intelligence at work here, because the surge slowed as it approached the damaged tower.  

"He stopped!" Logan shouted.  "Now what?"

"Everyone get back, way back!" Dani ordered.  

She paused to give them a chance to get far enough away.  She reached out her hands and consciously drew the energy out of the power cables.  A bright green energy force poured out of the severed cables and began to take shape.  Gabriel's new energy force took on his human outline, but looked like an apparition.  He was just an entity with the mind of a mad scientist.   His voice was distorted, and he laughed harshly.

"My prey comes to me," he said.  "How convenient."  He threw a bolt of green energy at Jean, and she mentally deflected it into the ground.  "Quick," Gabriel said sarcastically.

Logan's inner rage took over and he extended his claws reflexively.  Gabe immediately gave Wolverine his full attention.  This man was responsible for ruining his plans far too often.  He ruined the weapon X project, he ruined his plans for Violet, and he _ruined_ Violet.  The green glow that was Gabriel seemed to grow brighter.

"Feel my wrath, metal man!" Gabriel said seething.

"Bring it on," Logan growled as he bared his teeth and lunged at him.

Logan was hit with the energy while he was still in the air.  The pain was excruciating.  When he landed, he drove one set of claws into the soil.  The energy passed through him and into the ground.  It was agonizing, but the idea was working.  The more Gabriel tried to kill Logan, the more he depleted his energy.  In a matter of a few seconds, Logan had seen a change in the entity's energy level.  His glow had dulled.

Dani tried to get control of the situation.  Logan healed fast, but he couldn't take much more of this.  She was struck with an idea.  She orbed herself right into the Gabriel-shaped energy force.  The attack on Logan suddenly ceased as two distinct screams of pain were heard coming from the same mouth.  Dani absorbed the energy, but also the consciousness of Gabriel.  As her body worked to assimilate the sudden surge of pure electric energy, her mind fought to keep control.  

Logan collapsed on the ground.  His limp body seemed to be smoldering like an old campfire in the early morning.  He was too weak to move, but he was still conscious, which was amazing.  He watched Dani fall to her knees and contort with pain.  She was screaming, and it was tearing him up inside.  Scott and Jean had run over to him.  Jean was checking his vital signs, and looking for injuries.  Scott just put a hand on Logan's shoulder and watched Dani.

"Jean, can we help her?" Scott asked.

Jean looked over at their friend's suffering and felt horrible. "No," she said.  It was true, their part was done.  Dani had to deal with the rest on her own.  Only the professor could help with this.  Jean tried to call him.  _Charles, Dani is in trouble._

_Already working on that, nobody touch her.  Everyone stay back._  Xavier ordered.

Dani's mind was in turmoil.  There were two minds fighting for control.  Xavier established a link and found himself trapped in a violent storm.  He recognized this place as the once tranquil haven he had visited before, but now it was in ruins.  Trees were being ripped from the ground, and there was a violent lightening storm.  He heard Dani scream, and ran to find her.  He realized he had been wrong, there was no storm.  It was Gabriel and Dani, throwing bolts of energy at each other.  

Gabriel saw Xavier and decided that he was just the pawn he needed to give him the upper hand.  There was a pause in the fray and he used it to play his hand.  "Well, look what we have here, another visitor," he said.

Dani saw the professor, and knew she had to protect him.  "Professor, get out!" she screamed.

Xavier ignored them both and went to work on Gabriel's mind.   It only took a moment for Xavier to see the man had gone completely insane.  He concentrated on purging Gabriel's consciousness from Danielle's mind.  It was difficult and exhausting, but he was finally successful.  Gabriel's image disappeared, and her mind was at peace again.  Xavier broke his link, and nearly passed out from the exertion.

Danielle had stopped screaming, and glowing, and moving.  Jean went over to check on her, and determined that she was going to be fine after a bit of rest.  Logan was still exhausted, but already recovering.  He sat up and looked at Dani.  He hoped this would finally be the end of her past.


	11. Her Touch

****Her Touch****

Danielle woke up in her own bed, without a guardian for once.  Logan was always there when something happened to her.  Then it dawned on her, he had been hurt, and was probably in the infirmary.  Oh, god!  Logan, was he okay?  She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly.  She orbed herself into Logan's room.  She wasn't surprised when she found it empty, and his bed obviously hadn't been slept in.  She ran out of his room, and slammed right into Scott. 

"Whoa, hey, slow down, you had a rough night," he said as he caught her.  She obviously just woke up, her hair was a wild mess, and she was bare foot.  He could see that she was upset.  "What's wrong?"

"Logan, he was hurt.  Where is he?" she asked.

Uh, oh.  He should have known she would be looking for Logan.  "He's in the infirmary," he said, but she disappeared before he finished.  

*****

"If you don't get out of my way, Hank, you and me are going to go a few rounds," Logan growled angrily.

"Get back in that bed, Logan. Danielle is fine, you are not," Hank barked.  Hank rarely allowed glimpses of his inner Beast, but Logan had pushed his buttons.  The man had been in agony off and on all night.  Right now he felt fine, but any moment, the pain would return, and he would be howling.

"I'll heal, it's just taking a little longer this time," Logan said, rather unconvincingly, as he doubled over in pain again.  He made an odd sound like a growl crossed with a whimper.

"Yes, I can see you're just fine," Hank said dryly.

When Dani arrived in the infirmary, her ears were assaulted by the sound of Logan's suffering.  She ran to the bed.  "Logan!  Oh, Logan, I'm sorry I wasn't here," she exclaimed.  "Hank, what's wrong with him?  He should have healed by now."

His body is fine, his adamantium implants are holding some of that charge, and releasing it into his system.  He is essentially electrocuting himself every few minutes," Hank explained.

"Dr. McCoy, please excuse us," Dani said curtly.

Beast was not offended.  Danielle was the only one who could help Logan.  He left the infirmary without another word.

Logan was writhing in pain, and Dani could see the tiny tongues of electricity crackling across his skin.  "Glad to see you're okay," he grunted tenderly through gritted teeth.

"Logan, I know you're hurting, but please try to keep still," she said softly.  She reached out her hands and gently pulled the charge from him.  Her eyes took on that mysterious violet glow, along with her hands.  His body immediately relaxed, and he collapsed back into his pillow, utterly exhausted.  He was panting, and trying to catch his breath.

"Dani…" he tried to speak between breaths, but was worn out.  

Dani didn't respond anyway, she was still using her power on him.  He started to feel warm, and his breathing became normal. 

"Its okay, Dani.  I'm all right.  You can stop now," Logan said with a hint of panic in his voice.  He didn't want to cause her pain.

She still didn't stop.  Dani kept staring blankly with those glowing eyes, and healed him, completely.  He felt the exhaustion leave him, and his strength return.  He felt fantastic, like he'd just had a restful night's sleep.  _Oh, baby stop, please, it's hurting you._

Dani finally stopped.  Her eyes stopped glowing, and seemed glazed over, like she wasn't even there.  Her knees started to buckle, but Logan caught her.  He laid her on the bed he had just occupied, and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"All better now?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Logan looked down at her, tears in his eyes, "Yeah, baby, all better," he said tenderly.  He watched her smile warmly, and then pass out.  He couldn't stop the tears.  He had felt her, when she'd healed him, and she was never as completely open with him as she was just then.  He felt her love wrap around him like a blanket, warming him.  Even as she took his pain into herself he heard her calming voice, _I love you, Logan.  Everything's going to be okay._  She had shown him her soul, and he was completely blown away.

Hank walked in to check on the progress.  He'd had a feeling that Dani would put everything into healing Logan.  He needed to check her energy levels.  He looked at Logan, and was amazed to see tears.  And even more startling, Logan wasn't embarrassed by them.

"Pretty intense, huh?" Hank asked.

"You have no idea," Logan said as he wiped his cheeks.  "You think you know a person, and then they go surprising you, and it just gets to ya," he added thoughtfully.  

"Sounds like you got more than healing," Hank said.

"You might say that," Logan agreed.  "She all right?"

"Her energy level is low, but still in the safe range.  I'll just plug her in, and let her rest," Hank said nonchalantly.

Logan's eyes narrowed on the big blue man, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Oh, yeah.  You didn't hear about my new Danielle recovery device.  Essentially, we run a low voltage current through the metal frame of the bed.  It's not enough to hurt anyone, but it is enough for her body to gradually recharge during her sleep," Hank explained.

"Can you rig one for her bedroom?" Logan asked, suddenly enthusiastic about the idea.

"I've been working on that.  It's a little bit complicated though.  I gather Danielle doesn't always sleep alone?" Hank interjected delicately.

Logan gave him a look that answered that question.

"I see.  Well, being as conductive as you are, I don't recommend it.  You didn't seem to enjoy being a battery, so I think we'll have to come up with something else," Hank explained.

Logan was lost in thought.  He watched Danielle sleep.  He found himself in this position often, and wished they could get a handle on that weird mutation of hers.  She was sleeping her life away, and he missed her.

"Logan, she'll be asleep for a while, why don't you go to breakfast?" Hank suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will.  You'll keep an eye on her for me?" Logan asked as he cocked a brow at the resident doctor.

"Count on it," he said smiling.  "Oh, and Logan, you might want to get dressed first."

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, I forgot I was only wearin' my drawers."  He put on his Jeans and left.

*****

Logan carried his tray over to the adult table.  Jean, Scott, Storm, Kurt and the professor all looked up.  Logan took a seat between Kurt and Xavier.

"It's good to see you recovered so quickly, as usual," Storm said casually.

"I didn't.  Dani healed me," Logan said, a little more harshly than he'd intended.  It was still tearing him up inside.  She shouldn't have taken it so far.  Once she pulled the energy from him she should have stopped.  He had a healing factor, he would have been fine.  Why did she do that?  She didn't have to. 

Jean looked at him sympathetically.  She understood what a personal experience that was.  For Logan, it must have been even more intimate.  Jean had watched them together, and it was like looking at herself and Scott, a few years ago.  Love had been new and fresh, and made each day an adventure.  She envied them.  

"Logan," Xavier said, interrupting everyone's thoughts, "we were just discussing how we might celebrate Danielle's birthday.  Do you have any suggestions?"  

"When is it?" Logan asked, suddenly very interested.

"Today," Scott said.  His expression was unreadable, but he was annoyed.  A boyfriend should know those things.

Xavier gave Scott a warning glance, and a quiet telepathic rebuke, _Danielle doesn't even remember, give the man a break._

"It's Danielle's birthday today?!" Rogue exclaimed when she overheard.  "Let's have a big party!"

"Party? For who?" Jubes and Kitty asked as they came over to get in on the gossip.

As the girls giggled and planned, Logan scowled.  A more private celebration had been what he had in mind.  Perhaps candlelight and soft music, and he would make love to her.  Maybe he would love her once for each year.  _Ugh!_  _Down boy!_ He needed to think about something else.

"I think a party is an excellent idea.  It will make her feel welcome here, as part of the family," Jean said.

"We got enough time to plan that?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Storm said enthusiastically.

"Absolutely," Jean agreed.

"So what do we need to do?" Logan asked, giving in to the majority.  He could act on his fantasy another time.  Dani could use a party.

"You keep Danielle out of the gallery," Jean said.

"She'll be out for at least a couple hours," Logan said.

"The party will be around six o'clock, so keep her occupied elsewhere," Xavier said.  

"Take her shopping or something," Rogue suggested.  "Get her a birthday present," she added, giving him a sly smile.

Hmmmm.  Not a bad idea.

*****

Dani woke feeling surprisingly refreshed.  She glanced around and saw Beast sitting at the computer playing a card game.  He turned and smiled.  "Only two hours recovery, you're improving," he said.

"I actually feel pretty good, how's Logan?" she asked.

"He's fine.  I sent him off to breakfast," Beast said.  "I'd like to check your energy level.  I added a special feature to this bed, and I want to see how well it worked."

"Special feature?"

"I just ran a little electricity through the frame, I want to see if you absorbed any," he explained.  He checked the numbers and there was a definite marked improvement.  "Good news," Beast said triumphantly, "it worked."

"Great, Doc.  Can I go now?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, you can come with me," Logan said as he strode into the infirmary.  He was carrying her boots, socks, jacket and a hairbrush.  "Here, get yourself together, toots, we're going to town," he said with a grin.

"Toots?" Dani asked with a smirk. "So what should I call you, Snookums?"

Logan gave her a look that said _I dare ya to try it,_ and Beast just chuckled.  Dani quickly brushed her hair, and put on her boots.  Logan led her to the garage, careful to avoid running into anyone.  Dani went straight to the motorcycle.  

"You want speed or comfort?" he asked with a brow cocked playfully as he pointed to the Jeep.

"How about both?" Dani asked as she pointed to the red convertible sports car parked beside it.

Logan smiled wickedly at the thought of taking another one of Scooter's toys on a joyride.  He didn't have a key, and hated the thought of hot wiring it in front of Dani.  It just didn't seem right.  Just when he thought he was going to have to break it to her that it wasn't his toy, Scott walked in.

"It sticks a little between first and second gear," he said casually as he tossed Logan the keys.  "Don't grind any gears."  He looked over at Dani and they shared a little smile.

Logan grunted something that almost resembled 'thanks,' but Scott couldn't be sure.  He watched the pair drive away in his favorite car and he sighed.  "Happy birthday, Dani."

*****

"Hey, I got the bakery on the phone, what kind of cake should we get?" Jean asked anyone in the room with an opinion.

"Chocolate," Scott said as he strode in the door.  "Logan just left with her, so we're safe," he added.  

"I noticed they took a rather nice looking red Italian car, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Storm asked teasingly.

Jean looked over at Scott.  _Really?_  "Yes, whipped cream frosting," she told the baker.  "He wants to know how we want it decorated," she inquired of the group again.

"Lots of purple, er…violet roses," Scott offered.  This time he got looks from everyone else in the room as well.

"That's a good idea Scott, lets go with the color theme," Xavier said as he entered the room.  He was pleased with the speed at which this group could accomplish any task.  They loved a challenge, and always rose to the occasion.  Anything from fighting an arch enemy, or throwing together a last minute party was handled with the same professionalism and gusto.

~Screeeeeeeeech!  Screech! Screech! Screech! ~

Everyone looked to see the cause of the unbearably high pitched noise that had suddenly assaulted their ears.  It was Jubilee.  She had blown up a balloon and proceeded to rub her fingers across it causing a fingernails-on-the-chalkboard type of sound.  She giggled to herself until she realized she was the center of attention.  

Jubilee abruptly stopped, "What?" she asked innocently.

"Okay, Rogue is now in charge of balloons.  Jubilee is in charge of streamers," Storm announced, provoking chuckles from the entire room.

*****

Logan was really a Harley man, but he had to admit, Scooter had good taste in speed.  The car handled like a dream with horsepower to spare.  The woman gracing the passenger seat giggled approvingly at his finesse behind the wheel.  They drove in silence, but it wasn't awkward.  They enjoyed the quiet companionship.  Logan glanced over at her.  She was enjoying the scenery, something she had been deprived of during her long stay at Alkali Lake.  Logan had found her there a week ago, today.   

Danielle was her name; sweet, crazy, pigheaded Dani.  She was a walking magnet for disaster.  Since he'd met her he was either chasing her, or rescuing her.  She was stubborn, clumsy, and couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.  She was carrying as much emotional baggage as he was.  Dani was a bundle of trouble wrapped in a pretty package.  Her mutation made her a walking powerhouse, and he was a walking lightening rod.  It made absolutely no sense for them to be together.  

But Logan didn't always do what made sense.  Logan followed his instincts.  From the first moment he saw her, his instincts told him that Dani was his.  Then, after she was free of that cage, he smelled her.  Her scent screamed out to every fiber of his being, _this was his mate_.  He could not believe his patience these past few days.  He had several opportunities to just take her, and he didn't.  He exhibited more self control in the past week than he had for the past fifteen years combined.  He never would have held himself back when he wanted something.  It was the Wolverine in him that made him aggressive and gave him an edge.  But Dani made him want to be better than that.  She made him want to be worthy of her.

Logan thought of all the ways Dani had touched him.  The first time she saw him, he had been in a foul mood with his claws extended and fighting the bloodlust.  She had never been afraid of him, not once.  She had looked into his eyes and saw Logan, not Wolverine.  Her acceptance and trust were genuine.  That day she had touched his heart.  And then this morning she healed him.  He still couldn't explain the experience, but it had given him a glimpse of her he couldn't have seen any other way.  She loved him, and he felt it, _really felt it_. That moment was her gift to him, and now he had to find a gift for her.  Today was her birthday, and he was determined to make it unforgettable.


	12. The Party

****The Party****

There was nothing to break the agonizing silence but the ticking of the computer keys.  Her temper was as fiery as her hair, and that irritated her more than anything.  Being in control was everything to her.  She shouldn't give anyone the power to make her angry, but Scott was riding her last nerve, and it wasn't his fault.  Technically, he hadn't done anything wrong.  He had not cheated on her, in fact, he had not even thought about cheating on her.   She would know if he had.  Jean didn't usually pry, but this time she did.  Scott didn't even realize why he liked her, but Jean could see that he thought of Danielle as an adopted sister.  Her personality reminded him of his little brother.  The loss of his family had left a void in his life, and Jean could never fill all of it.  Jean understood, she really did.  So why was she upset?

The real issue was attention.  She knew it was selfish, but she missed the attention.  Storm had never really stolen the attention around here.  She was so soft spoken, and unassuming.  But now there was Danielle.  Everyone liked her, well, everyone else liked her.  Jean was sure there was a good reason she didn't like her.  It wasn't just that she was getting attention from Logan, and now Scott.  There had to be some tangible explanation for it.  Jealousy was not in her nature.  

"You want to talk about it?" Beast asked.

"Isn't that my line?" Jean replied casually.

"I don't need to read minds to know that something is bothering you.  I bet I can even guess what it is," he said smiling.

"Enlighten me," she said dryly.

"I believe I can sum it up in one word, -Danielle," Beast said with a stern look and a cocked brow.

"Don't tell Scott," she said quietly.  

"I won't.  You know there's nothing between them," he said.

"Yes, I know, it's not him," she said dejectedly.

"You had your chance for him, and made your choice," Beast said.

"Don't go there," Jean warned.  He was not bringing Logan into this!

"Get over him, he's over you," Beast said harshly as he left the lab.  Sometimes the truth hurts.  She'd forgive him for his bluntness eventually.  She needed to hear someone say it, so there, he said it.

*****

The sun was shining, and the top was down.  Dani loved speed and Logan was a great driver.  New York really was a pretty state, but Dani's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shudder in her stomach.  She hoped Logan didn't hear her that tell-tale growl, she was hungry, but didn't care.  She was enjoying the company and the scenery.

Logan heard the evidence echo from her stomach, she was hungry.  He was in such a hurry to whisk her away from the mansion, he forgot she hadn't eaten.  Logan tried to remember what restaurants there were up ahead when he caught the scent of corn dogs and cotton candy on the wind.  There had to be a carnival nearby.  Logan smiled when he spotted it, not even a mile ahead.

"You ever been to a carnival?" he asked her.

"No, they didn't come to our town, it was too small," she said.

"Then this will be a new experience for you.  Carnivals are the best," he said with a grin.  He knew a thing or two about carnivals.  They had a shady reputation, and it was usually accurate.  He had traveled with one in Canada for a while.  They had a cage fighting racket going on the side and he made a lot of money that summer.  He knew all the carnie tricks, and how to turn them to his own advantage.  He was going to have fun.

They parked near the entrance, and Logan checked the car alarm, just to be sure.  His first order of business, stuff Dani with some of the best junk food around.  It didn't take long to find a vendor, and he knew just what to get.

"Here, you'll like this," Logan said as he handed Dani a corn dog. 

"Oh, thank you.  Aren't you going to have one?" she asked, as she took a bite.

"Maybe later, I had breakfast, you didn't," he said.  He watched her take a bite, and the image it presented to his mind was too stimulating.  She wrapped her mouth around the end of the corn dog for another bite and he nearly groaned.  He was getting turned on.  

"How do you feel about rides?" Logan asked with a brow cocked and a playful smile.  That would get his mind out of his pants.  

"The faster, the better," Dani said with conviction.  

"Great!" he said as he grabbed her hand and headed to the Tilt-a-Whirl.  Logan bought a couple unlimited ride bracelets and got in line.  It was early, so there weren't too many people ahead of them.  When it was their turn to load the ride, Logan made sure they got into a good spinner.  The Tilt-a-Whirl was a good date ride, the centrifugal force promotes togetherness.  As the ride picked up speed, he heard Dani squealing with laughter as she leaned into him. Logan wrapped his arm around her affectionately and pulled her closer.  He loved the feel of her body being pressed into his.  The ride was over too quickly, but Dani was already pulling him toward another.  They rode every ride at least twice.  Logan decided his stomach could use a break from all the motion.

"Hey, darlin', how about I impress you with a little brute strength?" he asked as he pointed to the strength test game.  All you gotta do is hit it with a sledge hammer, sending a weight up a pole to ring a bell.  It was a gimmick, and it was rigged, but he knew how to win.

"I don't think you need to ring a bell to impress me, Logan," she said with a smile.

"I know, but its fun," he said as he paid his two dollars.  He flashed a sly smile as he got ready to swing.  He'd been watching, so he knew where to hit it.  He hit it dead on, and the bell rang loud and clear.  He hadn't lost his touch.  Dani surprised him as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.  He pulled her close and gave himself over to a very passionate kiss.  She wrapped one of her legs around his, and he whimpered like a puppy against her lips.  His breathing was ragged when she finally broke the kiss.

"You're right, it is fun," she whispered in his ear.  The game attendant cleared his throat rather loudly, and averted his eyes while he mentioned something about a prize.

"Pick your prize, darlin'," Logan rasped as he released her.  She giggled and looked over her choices.  She finally decided on a stuffed Tasmanian devil, about the size of an average teddy bear.  She turned around to show him, and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek.  

Logan liked the way this was going, and quickly scanned the midway for another game.  He spotted the one he wanted, the one with the really big prizes.  It was the ring toss.  He was good at that one; he had a definite knack for it.  The summer he had traveled with that carnival he had mastered all the games, and the ring toss had been his favorite.  They walked up to the game and watched several people play, unsuccessfully.  Logan just smiled and paid his two dollars.

"Logan, don't bother, it's rigged, you can't possibly win," Dani protested.

"Just stand back, and watch," he said as he kissed her cheek.  

She smirked at him as she stepped back.  He was acting very boyish, trying to impress her, and she loved it.  He stood very still, and seemed to be measuring the layout of the bottles with his eyes.  Then he tossed the rings one right after the other, and landed all three perfectly.  

The Game attendant's eyes were as big as saucers and his jaw dropped.  "I-I-I'd say you earned a prize, sir," he stammered.

"I'd say I earned three," Logan said gruffly. "One ring is one prize, that's what the sign says," Logan told the boy roughly.  He was being deliberately intimidating.  Dani was about to say something, but he glanced at her and she kept quiet.

"Y-y-yes, of course," the attendant said.

"Dani, pick one," he said.  Then he turned to a couple young kids who had been eyeing the prizes.  "You two pick one," he said with a smile in his eyes.  

The two kids' eyes lit up as they pointed to the big prizes.  The game attendant cringed, but didn't want to cross the dangerous looking man with the sideburns.  The kids waved to him as they ran off, and he couldn't help smiling back at them.

"Well, if you aren't full of surprises," Dani said with a twinkle in her eye as they walked away from the game.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, darlin'," Logan said with a wicked grin.  "So, don't you owe me a kiss for that last manly display?" 

"I think you deserve more than a kiss, but this isn't the right place for that," Dani said provocatively.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks, pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.  "I think we should get home, don't you?" Logan asked huskily.

"How fast do you want to get there?" she asked as she brushed her lips against his neck.

"Oh, baby, don't torture me," he said as he kissed her forehead, "we'll drive back."  _Damned party_.

On the way to the car, Logan spotted the cotton candy vendor, and stopped to buy a couple bags for later.  They loaded Dani's prizes and headed home.  Logan glanced past the giant stuffed 'Wile E. Coyote' to the beautiful girl holding the Tasmanian devil.  She was blushing under his stare, and he thought she suddenly looked very young.  Maybe it was the stuffed animals, or maybe it was her quiet innocence.  Logan wasn't sure what it was, but she suddenly seemed more like a child, than a woman.  She looked back at him and smiled.  Her eyes projected so much love and trust.  He felt his jeans getting tight again and nearly groaned with the agony.  Definitely a woman, no child would do this to him.  How far was it to the mansion? 

*****

"Hey," Scott said as he stuck his head into the lab.

"Hey yourself," Jean answered, "What's up?"

"Thought you could use a break, so I brought you something," he said as he stepped in holding a small tray.  It had a glass of milk and a plate of fudge covered Oreos, her favorite cookies.  He knew she'd see it for what it was, a shallow peace offering and apology.  

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Scott," she said as she took a cookie.  "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes I have," he said as he set the tray down.  "I haven't told you today how much I love you."  He stood behind her, brushed her hair aside and gently kissed her neck.  "I think you needed to hear it today, and I didn't say it.  I thought I'd just show you instead."

"Oh, Scott, I'm sorry," she said breathlessly. 

"There's no reason for you to apologize either," he said softly in her ear.  His hands traveled down her shoulders and then circled her waist.  He slipped them under her shirt and pulled it off.  

She stood and faced him and he kissed her as she ripped his shirt open sending buttons flying.  They undressed each other quickly, desperate for each other's touch.  Scott lifted her up onto the exam table and smiled when he realized it was at exactly the right height.  He kissed her neck as he stepped between her legs and pulled her to the edge of the table.  His lips traveled down her neck and chest until they found her right nipple.  He suckled gently as he positioned himself.

"Oh, god, Scott!" she gasped as he plunged inside her.  She wrapped her legs around him and gave herself over to the waves of pleasure that washed over her.  

Scott whispered in her ear, "God, I love you, Jean."

As they climaxed together, Jean gasped breathlessly, "I love you too."

*****

 "That's it! That's their car! Everybody hide," Jubilee was screaming.

"Calm down, Jubes," Kitty said.  "Hey Bobby, get the lights."

"Where'd all the adults go?" Rogue asked.

"We're here," Xavier said as he rolled into the Gallery followed by Beast, Scott and Jean.

_~Bampf! ~_

"We're here," Storm said casually as she and Kurt tried to look natural just popping into the room together.  Storm was not embarrassed by her relationship with Kurt; she just didn't want to be the subject of teenage gossip.

"Alright, here they come," Xavier said quietly to silence the chatter.

"Really, Logan, the gallery isn't what I had in mind when I said…" Dani was saying before she was interrupted by…

"SURPRISE!" the entire school yelled as the lights came on.

Dani was suddenly sporting the brightest shade of red.  "Um, wow."

"Baby, it's your birthday, you're twenty-two today," Logan said quietly in her ear.  

"I'm _how _old?  I really haven't been watching the calendar." She told him quietly.  Then, to everyone else in the room, "Thank you all for this unbelievable surprise.  I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me."

After a brief moment of applause and cheering, the music broke out, and the students all took to the open area for dancing.  Logan led Dani over to the table to check out the cake.  It said 'Happy Birthday Danielle,' and it was covered with violet flowers.  Logan glanced around the room and realized the violet was everywhere.  They had done a good job with the set up.

"Happy birthday," Xavier said as he came over.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say," Dani said.

"Just enjoy the party," he said with a smile and then discreetly left.

Everyone else seemed to come over in small groups to say happy birthday, and get a piece of cake.  It was a great party, but Dani wasn't feeling as excited as she pretended.  She smiled a lot, and was polite, trying not to look like she felt awkward.  The party was such a nice thing for them to do, and she didn't want to do anything to spoil it.  But it was bringing back strange feelings.  She hadn't remembered a birthday in so long, the concept was foreign.  She had spent six birthdays alone, and here she was celebrating with all these people.  Dani couldn't wait to sneak out and spend time alone with Logan.  She liked everyone at the school, but this much attention made her nervous.

Logan sat with Dani, and watched her.  She was tense, but trying to look relaxed.  He figured he was the only one who noticed.  She didn't like crowds, even crowds of friends.  He was waiting for his opportunity to get her out of there.  She needed to leave, he could feel it, but she wouldn't want to be rude.  Logan couldn't wait to get her alone.  Tonight all hell could break loose and he wouldn't care.  Nothing was going to spoil their night.

There was only one present on the table, and Xavier suggested that she go ahead and open it.  Logan wasn't too surprised to see a brand new X-men uniform.  Black leather, _damn_.  He imagined what she'd look like in it and he felt a lump in his throat.  He watched her response, and knew she'd decided to join the team when she flashed that smile.  She held it up and turned to show him.  Logan felt the heat rising in his face, and the sudden tightness of his Jeans.  _Black leather_.  Just five more minutes!  In five more minutes he could sneak her out of there.  _Come on Logan, hold it together for five more minutes_, he thought.


	13. His Touch

****His Touch****

 "Logan," Beast said to the man quietly, "I noticed you left a few things by the stairs.  I put them in Danielle's room for her." 

"Oh, thanks.  We, uh, went to a carnival today," he said, suddenly feeling silly about it.  It really had been a good day, but he never got around to buying her that gift.

Beast added in a quieter tone, "Xavier left a surprise for you two in Danielle's room, and he told me that you should claim credit for it.  He said he owed you for yesterday."

Logan gave the Beast a grunt and a nod.  He glanced across the room to Xavier.  He did owe him for yesterday, but it wasn't his fault.  Logan wondered if he should slip out to see what he was walking into.  What did the old codger want him to take credit for?  

"Hi Hank," Dani said when she saw the big hairy guy standing next to Logan.

"Right back at ya, birthday girl.  How'd you like the uniform?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.  He'd spent all day harassing their tailor to hurry up and finish it.

"It's great, I love it," she said brightly.

"I look forward to seeing you wear it on our next mission," he said.  "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow.  Goodnight."  Hank didn't get into parties.  He'd usually make a polite appearance and then find something else to do.   He said his 'happy birthday' and delivered his message.  There was a great movie coming on, Hamlet, the Kenneth Branagh version.  He loved good Shakespeare!  He was going to hibernate in his room and watch it.

*****

Dani was at the end of her patience.  She appreciated the party, but all the music and people were making her head spin.  She didn't want to stay another minute.  She had to either leave discreetly, or make some kind of thank you speech.  She decided on discretion.

"Logan, I gotta get out of here, but I don't want to snub the party," she said quietly.  "I just need some air. Can we sneak out of here without hurting anyone's feelings?"

"Oh, who gives a damn about anyone's feelings, lets split," he said.  He took Dani's hand and led her out.  No one stopped them, and no one said a word.  They went to her room, and suddenly Logan felt like a kid on a first date, hoping for a goodnight kiss.

Dani leaned back against her door.  "Were you going to come in?" she asked, suddenly blushing as she said it.

Logan had his hands on the door, towering over her and boxing her in.  His eyes were suddenly smoldering with desire.  "Just try and stop me," he said huskily. 

"No one in their right mind would try to fight the Wolverine," she said teasingly as she reached for the door handle.  Before she could open the door, Logan caught her arm.

"You could stop me with a word, I promise you," he said sincerely. 

"Logan, I swear, if you tiptoe around my feelings like I was a child for even one more second, I'll…" she started to chew him out.  She knew he was trying to be chivalrous, but good grief!

Logan interrupted her annoyed outburst with a kiss.  He helped her through the door and closed and locked it.  When he looked up he was completely blown away by her room.  Someone had obviously put a lot of work into this, and he couldn't possibly claim credit for it.  There was a tray with fresh fruit and various finger sandwiches and treats.  It was the kind of stuff women like.  There was a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket and a couple of glasses.  Her old Xavier institute boring beige comforter had been replaced with a more feminine flowery one, in shades of purple, of course.  The icing on the cake, -soft jazzy music, and the room was full of candles.  _Thank you, Chuck!_

Dani's eyes were huge.  She couldn't believe the romantic setting.  "Logan, it's amazing, I can't believe you went to this much trouble for me!  Thank you," she said and wrapped her arms around him. When did he have time to do this?  

Well, she thought he'd done it, so he wouldn't waste time trying to correct her.  "Happy birthday," he said as he held her tightly.  He liked holding her, it felt so right.  Logan's heart was pounding and he was burning up with excitement.  Eight days he'd known her, but it felt like an eternity.  He closed his eyes and just basked in her closeness.  He gently raked his fingers through her hair.  He was trying to get himself to calm down as he held her.  He did not want to go all feral on her, and he could tell that he was on the border line.  He released her, and led her to the bed.  He gave her one last questioning look.

Danielle gave him half a frown at this last opportunity to say no.  She just shoved him back on the bed and kissed him.  Logan pulled her down on top of him and held her as he turned a playful kiss into a demanding one.  With one hand he gently held her neck, keeping her from breaking the kiss.  He released her when he realized she was clinging to him and returning his ardor.  He reached down to her waist and lifted her shirt up, breaking the kiss just long enough to get it over her head.  He fumbled with the annoying hook and eye fasteners on her bra, and suddenly broke the kiss long enough to swear.

"Damned female contraption," he hissed.  

Dani just giggled and said, "Here, let me…" as she orbed their clothes onto the floor.

Logan let out a very feral sounding growl, "Now we're talkin'!"   

*****

Jubilee and Kitty were heading back to their room when they heard the growls and giggling coming from Danielle's bedroom.  Both girls' eyes got wide and they smirked.  Jubilee slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing within earshot of that room.  When they got back to their room, they busted up laughing.

"Well, happy birthday to her," Kitty said giggling.

"Yeah," Jubilee said.  "I saw that one coming…uh, no pun intended."

"You are bad," Kitty said in feigned disgust, but after a pause, both girls broke up laughing again.

*****

Logan rolled with her and sat straddling her waist, gazing down at her.  This was as far as they'd ever gotten without interruption.  He bent down and kissed her as his hands gently caressed her soft breasts.  Her arms reached around him and he let out a soft growl of pleasure.  He kissed his way down her neck and spent a great deal of time getting intimately acquainted with her breasts.  He caressed one with his hand while his mouth teased the other.  He gently nipped at the delicate pink nipple, teasing it into a firm bud and then suckling until Dani writhed beneath him, gasping in pleasure.  Then he switched sides and continued.  

Dani's fingers delved into his hair and Logan growled.  He lifted his head to look into her eyes and she looked at him dreamily with a come hither expression.  He could smell her arousal, knew she was nearly ready for him, but he consciously forced himself to take it slow.  He moved, kissing and licking his way down her body where he nuzzled her belly and then dipped his tongue into her navel.

Dani had never felt anything like it.  His hands and mouth were driving her wild.  She felt a strange giddiness in her stomach and she loved it.  But she was unsure of what to do.  She'd never been with a man, never even seen one without a shirt except on the operating table.  Her hands timidly delved into his hair.  She knew he liked it, and at the moment, that was all she could reach. 

When Logan felt Dani's fingers in his hair, it was enough to push him over the edge of his control.  He moved back up between her legs and carefully lay on top of her, keeping most of his weight on his knees and elbows.  He knew he was heavy with all the extra metal on his bones.  Dani instinctively spread her legs to give him access, and he reached a hand down and gently stroked the soft folds of feminine flesh.  He watched her face as he tenderly caressed her most intimate spot.  Her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed.  She looked into his eyes with desire, and his body instantly stirred.  She was already wet and ready for him, and he was more than ready for her so he positioned himself.  He knew she was a virgin, but he didn't know if she'd ever had that talk, so he paused.  He'd never had a virgin, and he sure as hell didn't want to screw this up.

"It's your first time, so this may hurt a little," he whispered.

Dani rolled her eyes and just whispered, "Oh, god Logan! I'm a virgin, not a moron. Will you make love to me already?"

Dani's sense of humor broke his last shred of control and he thrust into her a bit harder than he'd intended.  He felt the tell tale tear as Dani gasped softly and clung to him. He instantly stilled, horrified at his lack of control.  He was about to say something, but Dani just pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.  He started moving, slowly and carefully now.  Dani quickly learned to mirror his movements, and it was driving him wild.  His thrusts grew stronger and quickened, but Dani kept pace with him, fueling his passion.  He felt the pleasure build and tried to hold back as long as he could but when Dani suddenly let out a throaty moan he came with a force he had never felt with any woman before.  His pace was frenzied as the ecstasy hit like a flash flood. His body bucked as Dani wrapped her legs around him and held him to her tightly.  He kissed her and buried his hands in her soft hair as finally his body stilled.

Dani was in heaven.  She could still feel him pulsing within her and her own body throbbing around him.  It was the most intense and magical experience she'd ever had.  Logan definitely knew his way around a woman's body.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his back carrying her with him.  That had been the most amazing sex he could ever remember.  He knew it wasn't because he hadn't been getting any for a while, and it wasn't because she'd been a virgin.  Although that was a major turn on… touching the untouched.  It was because he was in love with her.

"I love you, Dani," Logan said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Dani sat up to look him in the eye, and Logan saw a smile and a tear.  Her eyes were full of love.  He never would have believed it was possible for anyone to be this happy.  Dani had broken every wall he had ever built to protect his heart.  He knew it would be safe in her hands.  Damn, he loved this woman!  

He thought of all the times she had trapped him in that violet gaze.  "Tell me, just how do you do that?" Logan asked her.

Dani looked at him with a furrowed brow, utterly confused by his sudden question.  "How do I do what?"

"How do you just look into someone's eyes and touch their soul?" he asked.

"There's really no secret to it.  It's not mystical, and doesn't require a mutation of any sort," she tried to explain. "Eyes are the windows to the soul.  All you have to do is keep your windows open," she said, and then kissed him.

*****

The moon was waning now, but still quite large in the sky.  Storm had been fanning the clouds away all day to keep a clear view of the stars tonight.  Kurt had brought her to a quiet clearing in the woods behind the mansion.  They were lying on the grass looking up at the stars, and Kurt was pointing out all of the constellations to her.  

"And that one is Andromeda, and there is Orion, see his belt, and his bow?" Kurt said as he pointed.

"Where did you learn so much about the stars?" Ororo asked him.

"Always loved looking at the stars, so I wanted to learn as much as I could about what I was looking at.  I've read a lot of books on constellations, and the stories and legends behind some of the names," he said.  "The Greeks put a lot of their myths into the constellations, and passed down their history with those heavenly illustrations."

"Tell me about one of them," she asked.  She loved Kurt's stories.  She could listen to his gentle voice forever.

"Perseus, right there," he said pointing, "was the son of Zeus…" Kurt began.  He went on to tell her the whole saga of the myth, and Ororo hung on every word.  They really needed to get him to teach a class here.  He really had a gift for teaching Astronomy, or Greek mythology, or German.  She would have to have a chat with Professor Xavier tomorrow.

*****

Scott bounced up the stairs carrying a bowl of popcorn.  The party was over, the cleanup was done, and the kids were in their rooms.  It was silent movie time, and he had a date with Jean.   When he got to the door, he paused to take the fake mustache out of his pocket and put it on.  He opened the door and stepped in with a dramatic sweeping motion.

"Tonight's feature is a cowboy flick, and you are now my prisoner, mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Scott said playfully.   

"You can tie me up later, let's watch the film," Jean said wickedly.

"You promise?" Scott said flashing a grin.

"Yeah, but if you try to kiss me with that ridiculous mustache, you've had it!" she said seriously.

Scott reached up and immediately removed the offending prop. "Ouch!  I should have just got a black hat," he said, and Jean just laughed.  This was probably one of those films where the hero rescues the damsel, and then turns around and kisses his horse.  Well, as long as Scott could think of a more interesting ending, she didn't care.

*****

Logan was just holding her while she slept.  It felt good to be with her through the night, feeling her warmth and listening to her soft breathing.  He liked her scent, like spring rain, and a little cotton candy.  He smiled as he remembered how sticky they got sharing it.  Logan simply could not believe that Dani had never had cotton candy before.  It was definitely a good purchase.   

He couldn't sleep.  Logan was trying to think of how he was going to ask her.  If he asked her right away, it might seem awkward or too fast.  He didn't know how she'd feel giving up her freedom so soon after being a captive.  He wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of commitment.  If he'd learned anything about her, it was that she was a free spirit.  She definitely had her own mind about things.  But he knew she loved him, and wondered what she would think of the idea.  Maybe he should get a second opinion.  But just who did he trust with a question like this?


	14. Be Mine

****Be Mine****

_Violet was groggy from the drugs, but fought to maintain control.  She held back her power, and refused to save the young man on the table beside her.  He was awake, and staring at her.  There was blood everywhere, and he reached out to her for comfort as he bled to death on the table.  She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry,' as he touched her hand._

_"She's not cooperating!  She's fighting it!   I'm losing the subject!" the technician yelled._

_"Violet, stop defying me!  Remember what happens to you when you don't cooperate," Stryker shouted at her.  This was the third subject he lost because she refused to heal them.  She was becoming a liability._

_From the window, Gabriel watched her face.  Not a tear.  Not one single goddamn bloody tear.  He smiled.  Yes.  Very good.  She'll do just fine…_

*****

Dani woke with a start.  Unpleasant memories had hit her like a tidal wave.  How could she have been so horrible.  There could be no excuse for what she'd done.   Even the warmth of Logan's strong arms wrapped around her gave her no comfort.  What would he say if he found out?  He always talked about how sweet she was.  She wasn't sweet, she was a monster.  How could Logan love a monster?

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her sleepily as he woke up.  She was so tense.

"Nothing," she said trying to sound happy. 

_Lie_, he thought.  Oh, god!  Things have changed between them. 

"Okay," she said with a sigh, "I had a nightmare.  It was a new one, but I think it was a memory.  I need to talk to the professor," she couldn't lie to him.  She could choose to not tell him the details, but she wouldn't lie.

Logan nuzzled the back of her neck affectionately.  _Honesty_, good, maybe they were still okay.  He nibbled at her earlobe, and then asked, "You want to tell me about it?"

Logan felt her body shiver involuntarily.  She was really upset.  No, not upset, _terrified_.  

"I'd really like to talk to the professor first," she said.  "I need to know just what it is I'm remembering before I tell you about it.  I hope you understand," she said sincerely.

Logan stifled a growl of displeasure, "Sure, Dani, I understand," he said, but didn't really mean it.  He knew her memories were bad; she didn't have to hide her past from him.  His own past, at least what he remembered, was littered with regret.

"Thank you, Logan.  I promise to tell you about it later," she said.

Logan's hands started roaming over her provocatively.  "You don't need to go talk to him right now, do you?" he asked her huskily.

Dani moaned with pleasure at his touch.  "No, no.  No rush," she said breathlessly.  

"Good," he growled playfully.

*****

Logan stalked into the lab to find Hank.  He was the one man he thought he could get advice from without being embarrassed.  Hank was the one man here that Logan could relate to.  It was the inner beast they both struggled with that gave them such an understanding of each other.  

"Hank, I need to talk to you," Logan said half growling.  

"For a man who didn't emerge from a lady's bedroom until after noon, you seem to be in a less than cheery mood," Hank said dryly.

Logan smiled at the memory of the past night and morning in Dani's room.  "I'm not in a bad mood, I just have something important on my mind," he said seriously.

Hank regarded Logan with sudden curiosity.  He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"I was thinking about asking Dani to move in with me, or me with her.  Doesn't matter which room, really, as long as its together," he explained nervously.

"I am assuming you are not asking my permission here, why are you talking to me about it?" Hank asked sarcastically.

"Do you think it's too fast?  Will it scare her off?" Logan asked him.

"Logan, you are asking the wrong man about Dani's feelings.  I simply don't know her well enough to give you an opinion.  You should talk to Charles or Scott," Hank informed him.

"Scott!?" Logan nearly roared.  "Why the hell would Scott know so much?  Is there something I need to know here?"  Logan immediately thought of the night he found Scott holding her hand.  He never found out what happened between them.  Maybe it was time he made Scott answer for that intrusion.

"Calm down, Logan.  Scott is not the enemy, he just had a chance to talk to her, and he told me they sort of understand each other.  It's a little sister thing with him, like you and Rogue," Hank explained.

Logan listened to Hank's explanation with a clenched jaw and a dark expression.  Dani wasn't young enough to be untouchable like Rogue was.  Scott was treading on thin ice.   "I am not talking to One-eye about Dani," he bit out harshly.  "I don't really want to talk to Chuck either," Logan said dejectedly.

"If you want my thoughts, I think you two need some time.  You only met a little over a week ago," Hank reminded him.

Logan pondered that a moment.  The furry man was right, but he didn't understand the way it was between them.  Dani was his woman, his mate.  "She's just so damned perfect," Logan said thoughtfully, more to himself than to Hank.

"You really love her, don't you?" Hank asked.

Logan didn't answer, he didn't have to.

Hank regarded Logan's sappy looking smile and just smirked.  "You poor guy," he said laughing.

"I know, sad isn't it?" Logan answered with a chuckle.  All this agony over a woman.

"So where is she anyway?" Hank asked.

"Talking to Xavier," Logan said.  "She, uh, couldn't talk to me about it yet."

"Hmmmmm," Hank grunted thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Logan answered sharply.  _Yeah._

*****

Dani was standing in front of the door to Xavier's office.  Just as she was about to knock, she heard him call her.

"Come in, Danielle," he said cordially.

She frowned, and opened the door.  Scott was sitting on the couch across from the professor.  She gave him a quick nod, and said, "Professor, do you realize just how disturbing it is when you do stuff like that?"

Scott and Xavier both laughed.  "You'll get used to it," Scott said.

"Which one of us did you want to talk to?" Xavier asked with a knowing look.  He didn't pry into Danielle's mind; he just figured it was about Logan.

"It is your office," Dani said sarcastically.

"Yes, but the subject doesn't necessarily require my help, and I have an appointment to go to," Xavier said as he headed out the door.

"Oh, well, I'll talk to you another time," Dani said and was about to orb out of the room.

"No, wait!" Scott said before she could just disappear. 

"What?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"You can talk to me, I'm your friend, remember?" Scott said sounding a little hurt.

"Sorry, Scott, I sort of needed a telepath for this one.  Thanks anyway," she said.

"Okay, okay," he conceded throwing his arms up.  "So, how are you today?" he asked with bit of a knowing smile.

Dani couldn't hide her happiness, she grinned. "You might say that life is good," she said.

Scott laughed. "So, is Logan your boyfriend now?"

"I'm thinking that he would be upset if I said no," she said with a smile.

"So, what's bothering you?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know.  I guess I just wonder where to go from here," she said.  "Logan wasn't why I wanted to talk to the professor.  No offense, but I really needed to talk to him," Dani said, starting to sound upset.

"Hey, its okay, whatever it is," Scott said with concern.  Something was really bothering her.  "Have you talked to Logan about it?"

"I can't talk to him about this, I just don't know what he would think," she said cryptically.

"Logan is very understanding, and he loves you.  Go talk to him," Scott said sternly.

"You're probably right, Scott," she said, and got up to leave. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said.

Talk to Logan.  Sure.  How do you tell the man you love that you're a cold blooded killer?

*****

Logan was standing in the hallway waiting for her.  He had heard the whole conversation and had decided to let Scooter live, for now.  The twerp had actually stuck up for him.  That was a surprise.  

"Oh, Logan, I was just going to look for you," she said with a smile.

"You talk to the professor?" he asked as they walked down the hall together.

"No," she said sounding annoyed, "He left. I ended up with Scott trying to be all helpful."

"You don't say," Logan said dryly.

"What?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Why are you two such good friends?" Logan asked with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"I guess I can just see where he's coming from, and he knows it," she said thoughtfully.  "Not very many people seem to understand the guy.  He's kind of lonely."

Logan thought about that and realized she was probably right.  He would be sure to keep a close eye on that friendship, but he wouldn't break it up, so long as Scooter behaved himself.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I know, I promised to tell you about it, and I will.  Just not where someone else can hear, okay?" she said nervously.

Logan could feel the sudden waves of tension radiating from her.  She didn't really want to talk to him about it, but wasn't going back on her promise.  

"You can tell me about that when you're ready, I wanted to talk to you about something else," he said with a broad smile.  "How about we take a walk in the woods?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Lead the way, handsome."

_Handsome?_  Hmmmm.  He liked that.  

Logan led her down the path to the gnarled old oak tree that she liked.  They sat down together, leaning against it.  Logan put his arm around her, and suddenly couldn't remember how he'd planned on wording his question.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" she asked him brightly as she leaned closer.

"You know I love you," Logan began.

"And I love you," she said.  _Where is this going?_  

"I want to be with you all the time," he continued.

"I feel the same way," Dani assured him.

"I was wondering if…" he paused, trying to think of how to put this, "you'd like to share a room, permanently," he finally finished.  Damn that was hard.

Dani leaned closer and put an arm around his waist.  She pondered just what it was he was asking.  It really was a loaded question.  It wasn't just '_sleep with me every night_,' it was more like '_Be Mine_.'  How could she say yes to him when he had no idea about her dark side?  She had to tell him.

Uh oh.  Overly long pauses usually mean no, he thought.

"Logan, I think I need to tell you something before you decide you want me," she said sadly.

"Dani, whatever it is, I love you," he said sincerely, but was suddenly feeling worried.

"My dream," she began, "I stopped helping them, and they died because of me." Tears started streaming down her face, but she had to finish.  She had to make him understand what she had done.  "I killed them.  I wouldn't heal them and they died horrible painful deaths while I watched.  I am a murderer, Logan, a filthy, rotten, stinking…"

"Stop!" he growled.  He pulled her into his lap and hugged her.  He understood why she hadn't wanted to tell him.  But he knew why she'd done it.  The poor souls were going to die anyway, she was just fighting back at her captors the only way she could, non-cooperation.  She probably paid for it too.

"I understand if you change your mind about..." she started to say, but he interrupted.

"I don't care if you shot the goddamn Pope.  What's past is past.  You did what you had to in order to survive.  No one here can hold you accountable for that.  You were in a cage, remember?" he was not at all upset by her confession.  If anything, he was proud she had the guts to stand up for herself.  "Now, you were about to say yes, weren't you?" he reminded her.

"But,"

"No 'buts,' just say yes," he said firmly.

"Yes," she said, suddenly smiling_.  He doesn't care_.  He still loves me, he doesn't care.

Logan wiped the tears from her face and kissed her.  "Well," he said, "that just leaves one question."

"What's that?" she asked him.

"Your room, or mine?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"You mean ours," she said, and kissed him back.


	15. Training Day

**~2003~**

****Training Day****

The next six months were taken up by intensive training for Dani.  Scott and Logan devoted two hours a day to teaching Dani Hand to hand combat.  Beast and Jean kept up with keeping her charged, and Dani learned better control with the help of Professor Xavier.  Dani was a quick study, and it was finally time to prove herself.  Today was the day she went into the Danger room and took on the entire team.  If Xavier thought she was ready, she'd finally be an official member of the X-men.

Dani was dressed in her spandex training outfit, when Logan came into their room.  The outfit left nothing to the imagination, and he loved it, and hated it.  He loved it in private.  He hated it during training.  All the women wore them, and Logan knew he shouldn't care, but Dani was his woman.  No one else should see her in…that.  

"Hey, Sweetie," she said as she tied off the end of the braid she'd just finished.

Logan came up behind her and hugged her. "Hey, baby.  Are you ready for your test?" he asked as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.

"I don't know, are you going to be testing me too?" she asked.

"Chuck says I hold back too much when we spar.  I'm not hard enough on you.  I'll be in the control room observing with Hank and Chuck," he said.

"Then I'm ready," she said with a laugh.   

Logan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand.  "Still scared of me, eh," he said with a smile as he walked her down to the danger room.

Dani gave him a smug look, "Just scared of frying that cute backside of yours," she said.  "Metal and electricity, you know…"

Yeah, he knew.  

*****

Rogue walked right by Bobby without so much as a 'Hi.'  Bobby watched her with longing.  He had ruined everything, and it was over.  It had been nearly six months since she'd spoken more than a two word sentence to him.  He would never be able to patch things up with her.  

_The accident. _ It happened three days after Danielle's birthday party.  Bobby cringed at the memory of it.  It wasn't Rogue's fault.  She was always so careful.  But Bobby just had to touch her, and that was his undoing.  If it hadn't been for Danielle's healing abilities, who knows how long he would have been in that coma.  When he finally woke up, Rogue was standing there.  She handed him a soft pink scarf and simply said, "Coward."

It was true.  He was a coward, and it had little to with her skin.  He was afraid of commitment.  What better girlfriend to have than an untouchable one?  Bobby had subconsciously sabotaged that relationship from the start.  Now it was over, and he hated himself for losing her.  He was a fool.

*****

_Everything is set up for you Danielle_, Xavier said.  _Enter when you're ready._

Dani stared at the door to the Danger room and cringed.  She'd heard that test day could be very intense.  You faced your fellow X-men in some hypothetical scenario, and you were the enemy.  They felt it was their duty to use their powers to the fullest.  No pulling punches.  Dani had dreaded it.  She didn't want to get hurt, but she also didn't want to hurt anyone else either.  But she would have to give this her all, she was being evaluated.  Today would determine her status on the team.  She was tired of the label 'trainee.'

She opened the door and entered.  The simulation hologram was running, and Dani stifled a smile.  The setting was a forest.  This was going to be easy.  She didn't follow the obvious path, but took to the shadows.  She couldn't orb, or the light would give her away.  

_~bampf! ~_

Dani heard the soft echo of Nightcrawler's appearance behind her.  She spun around to face him, and was surprised to see him hanging upside down from a tree branch by his tail.  She gave him just enough of an energy jolt to knock him out, and his body went slack and fell to the ground.

_Sorry, Kurt_, she thought, but was immediately on guard for her next challenge.  Dani moved through the shadows as quietly as she could.  She heard the trees rustle with a sudden breeze and braced herself.  She was hit with an icy burst of air and was thrown against a tree.  Dani had no time to recover, as Cyclops tackled her.  They were smart to not use their energy against her.  She would have just absorbed it and used it on them.  Dani orbed herself out of his grip, and surprised them by appearing behind Storm, thirty feet in the air!  She had to give Storm a stronger shock than she gave Kurt, or else it would have done no good.  As they fell, Dani orbed Storm out of the air and onto the ground, and Dani reappeared in front of Cyclops.  But Scott had been prepared for that and hit her with an optic blast, a big one.  She absorbed it, but the overload left her dazed, and he was able to catch her off guard with another tackle.  He had her pinned to the ground.

"Scott, I hate to do this," she said quietly.  She orbed herself above him, effectively shoving him down into the ground, and gave him a mild shock.  She gave him a guilty look, and was about to congratulate herself when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Impressive," she heard a sexy male voice say.  She looked around for the source of the voice and spotted it.  A tall, red haired man was leaning against a tree, casually shuffling a deck of cards.  He was wearing a training uniform, but wore a trench coat over it.  He glanced up at her, and she could see his eyes.  They were red, like cherry tomatoes, and full of mischief.  He held up three cards and said, "Wanna play?"  The cards immediately started glowing, and he tossed them at her.  Two of them landed at her feet, and the third struck her in the chest.  They exploded at the same time, throwing her back towards another tree, but she orbed before she hit it.  

Dani reappeared right behind the man and reached out to shock him, but he grabbed her hand and threw her over his shoulder.  She landed with a resounding thud, and groaned.  

The man stared down at her approvingly.  "You are full of surprises," he said with a grin as he looked her over.  "What's your name?" he asked provocitavely.

Dani smiled and kicked the cocky fellow's feet right out from under him.  She orbed herself to her feet, standing right over him and said, "Goodnight."  Then she gave him a generous shock to knock him out.

"That concludes the simulation," Xavier said over the speaker.  The hologram forest disappeared, and Dani found herself standing in the warehouse sized danger room looking at the unconscious X-men.  She looked up at the large window of the control room.  Logan gave her an approving smile.

_You done real good, baby_, Logan thought.  She was definitely in.  He watched Dani check on the team to make sure no one was hurt.  She was such a mother hen.  Oh, god!  She was totally a mother type.  Logan felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought, and he liked it.  He wanted Dani to be the mother of his children.  He wanted her to be his wife.  

Logan went pale.  How the hell do you ask a woman like Dani to marry you?


	16. Misfit and Legend

~**2253~**

** **Misfit & Legend****

"Xavier Mutant University is the most prestigious institution of higher learning, mutant or human, in the western hemisphere.  It is mainly a university for mutants, but is also open to non-gifted mutant family members…" the tour guide said smugly.  "The Mansion's restoration was completed in 2158.  The lower levels, though not open to the public, were restored in 2212, and house the Mutant Archives…"

Jesse frowned at the sting that comment always gave him, _non-gifted family members_.  What the guide meant to say was half-breeds, like him.  Jesse's father was a legend at XMU, a football star, and now a coach.  Carter 'Jett' Stanley was fast, like near light speed fast.  That was his gift.  But he was a horrible father, and cast a very large shadow for Jesse to stand in.  Jesse's mother, Andromeda Stanley, had been a brilliant Librarian at the University and was in charge of the extensive historical archives and rare books.  She was an incredible beauty, which would explain her popularity despite being an ordinary human.  Her IQ readings were not even measurable, but still she was dumb enough to marry his father.  Jett was verbally and emotionally abusive to her, and made her life a living hell.  _'Damned human!'_ had been his father's pet name for her.  Her untimely death had been ruled an accident, but Jesse would always have his suspicions.  It would be an understatement to say that Jesse was a disappointment to his father.  Jesse was a scholar, not a jock.  Jesse was an embarrassment.

Children of mixed families had a fifty percent chance of inheriting the mutant gene, but Jesse was not that lucky.  He inherited his mother's good nature, and IQ, but had not manifested any powers.  It was rare for mutant powers to remain dormant beyond early puberty, and Jesse was already twenty.  He was what mutants maliciously called a _throwback_.  So why did he love being here?  He knew it was because of his mother.  She had loved this mutant world, and everything about it reminded him of her.  That's why he was a Mutant History Major.  He had completed the coursework for his Masters Degree, and was staying in the mansion to research his Thesis.  Unfortunately, part of the requirement for staying at the Xavier Museum, was to help with the weekend tours.

_Tours_.  He was sick to death of them.  Every weekend it was the same, four tours full of humans coming to ogle at the history of the Mutant Movement.  This Museum was not meant to be a sideshow for the general human public.  This was the most illustrious and historically significant site on the entire planet.  The Xavier Mansion was almost a holy monument to any mutant.  This is where all those brave X-men first banded together under the direction of Professor Charles Xavier the Great, the founder of Mutant Civil Rights.  Their early struggles and sacrifices made this world what it was today, peaceful.  

Jesse combed his fingers through his black hair and straightened the nametag on his shirt.  He prepared for his speech about his section of the tour.  He dreaded the inevitable questions:  So do you have a mutant nickname?  What's your power?  

_Humans_.  Many of them were nice, like his mother; otherwise the peace would not work.  But most of them were just plain stupid.  It was the stupid ones that kept the peace from being too comfortable or easy.  He let out a long sigh, and stepped into the gallery to take over directing the group.

"Welcome to the music gallery," he said cordially.  "My name is Jesse.  I'll be showing you the rooms on the main level." He paused here, and then continued with same old speech, "During the Mutant Underground period, when the Mansion was known as the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, this gallery was used as a classroom..."

"Who were some of the teachers here then?" a young boy interrupted.

"Most of the early X-men taught classes here at one time or another.  The Great Lady, Ororo Munroe, known as Storm, taught History in this room," Jesse answered the boy with a genuine smile.  It was always the children who showed the most sincere interest.

"Who else?" a shy girl asked with a blush.  

"I'm glad you asked me that," Jesse said smiling at her warmly. "During the early twenty-first century, this gallery was the classroom of Scott Summers, better known in the history books as Cyclops.  He taught Mathematics, and Auto Shop.  Dr. Jean Grey taught Biology, and Dr. Hank McCoy, or Beast as he was called, taught Chemistry."

"What about combat training?" a gruff looking man at the back of the group asked.  He looked completely out of place in a museum.  He was dressed more like a late twentieth century thug, in jeans and leather.  His hair was thick and a bit unruly, and his face sported full sideburns.  He stood there with his arms crossed and a shadowy expression.  Jesse instantly took a disliking to the guy.

"Battle simulations and training took place in the danger room, on the lower level.  Several senior team members taught hand to hand combat, including the legendary Wolverine," Jesse told the group, trying hard to hide his annoyance at the man.  It was an inevitable question, so why did Jesse get so irritated?

As he led the group to the next room on the tour, Jesse could feel the dark man's stare.  What was this guy's problem?  

"This 'Wolverine,' what was he like?" the dark man asked him with a smirk.

Jesse tried not to sound annoyed or condescending.  It was his job to answer their questions.  "Very little is known about the Great Wolverine, he was actually a very mysterious figure on the early X-men team.  There are, of course, no photographs of any of the team members I've mentioned.  During the underground years, mutants preferred anonymity to hatred and ridicule.  Most records of the early X-men members, including births and marriages were lost in the fire of 2083.  But there are descriptions from eyewitness accounts in some of the newspapers of the day that record various battles, and some of their deaths.  Wolverine's death was never recorded; he just dropped out of history.  According to the New York Times, Wolverine was described as being of average height, with a very muscular build, and nine-inch retractable adamantium claws.  We do know that he was definitely a mutant to stand aside from," he finished with a cocked brow and a charming smile.

The tour group all laughed at Jesse's comment.  The dark man leaned against the wall casually and smiled.  Is that what he was? _ A man to stand aside from… _

The rest of the tour went on without any further outbursts from children, or that rough looking fellow in the back of the group.  Jesse was relieved to finally turn the group over to the next tour guide.  He had to get back downstairs to the archive and work on his research.  He wanted to finish his thesis this summer so he could apply for the job opening in the Museum Archive department.  For him, there could be no better job in the world.  He would actually get paid for maintaining these historical books and databases.

Jesse sat at the desk and reopened the research he had started that morning.  Ironically, it was on the original X-men team that he had just been talking about on the tour.  Just as he was about to start typing, he heard a very faint sound out in the hallway.  There were exactly three people that had permission to be in the lower levels of the mansion: the Director, the Archive Specialist, and Jesse.  Since the other two were away at a conference, Jesse knew it was an intruder.  He quietly stood up and went to the door.  

Wait a minute.  This was not a fortress anymore, it was a museum.  It was probably someone from the tour trying to sneak a look, or just plain lost.  Jesse walked into the hallway, and was faced with none other than that grouchy man from his tour group.  

"Sir, I'm sorry, but this area is off limits to visitors.  Let me show you to the exit," Jesse said with firm authority.

"No, Jesse, we need to talk," the man said quietly.

"Look, you can ask all the questions you want upstairs in the tour.  If you hurry, you won't miss much…" Jesse said while trying to steer the man to the elevator.  The man was completely unmovable, and rude enough to interrupt.

"I didn't come here for the tour, kid, I used to live here.  This is business, and you are more important than you know," he said.

"Just who the hell do you think you are mister?" Jesse asked angrily.

"I'm the great Wolverine," he said with a broad smile.  "Now let's go back into that office and talk."

Jesse was in shock.  Wolverine was a legend.  A three hundred year old legend!  He was standing right here, right now, and he wanted to talk to him.  Why would a bookworm with no powers be so important?

 "How do you know me?  I'm just a history major, a nerd, a _throwback_ with a famous father," Jesse said bitterly.

"Don't use language like that around me, boy," Wolverine hissed.  He really hated terms like that.  He saw a flash of pain in the boy's eyes, but he covered it quickly.  The poor kid did not have an easy life.  Logan softened his expression and spoke less rudely.  "Hey, quit looking at me like I was a ghost or something.  My name is Logan."

"That's not in any of the records," Jesse said bluntly.

"The fire, remember?" Logan said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Convenient answer," Jesse said dryly.  "Prove it."

*_snikt!_*

Jesse jumped straight up out of his chair.  He stared at the, _gulp_; nine-goddamn-inch razor sharp claws that er… Logan had just extended from between his knuckles.  He quickly regained his composure and sat down.

"Proven," he said quietly. 

Logan chuckled as he retracted his claws.  He was looking the kid over a bit.  Jesse's hair, which he kept relatively short, was as black as India ink, and he was wearing a couple of ring earrings.  He was of average height and build, and he was obviously dressed in a tour guide's uniform, very boring.  Logan wondered what the kid was like when he wasn't working.  Did he wear pocket protectors?  Or was he a hippie, like the earrings implied?  Where was this kid coming from?    

"You said this was important," Jesse prompted.

"Something is going to happen in the mansion soon.  There are only three people with access to these rooms, and you are the only one I trust.  The Director and Records keeper are suspects," Logan began.

"Suspects of what?" Jesse asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Trying to alter history in their favor," Logan said angrily.  So many years he'd spent trying to prevent this, but here he was, at the beginning of the end.  He might have to entrust all their fates to Jesse.  He prayed the kid was ready.

"Who would want to do that?" Jesse asked.

"There are too many renegade mutant groups to know which one this guy is working for.  All I know is, he has support, in the present and the past, and his name is Odium," Logan explained.

"What's he trying to change?" Jesse asked.  He could see the urgency on Logan's face.  This was no joke.  The man was exactly who he said he was, and whatever was going to happen was real.

"He wants to kill Professor Xavier, and as many of the original team as he possibly can," Logan said angrily.  Odium wanted a lot more than that, but Logan was keeping this basic.

"Why are you coming to me?" Jesse asked, suddenly apprehensive about his place in all this.

"If I can't stop him here, you have to follow him, and help the X-men stop him there," He explained.

"Why don't you go?" Jesse demanded with a touch of panic.

"I can't go.  Some sort of bizarre rule of time travel about meeting yourself," he said.

"I thought you were here from the past," Jesse said.  This was beyond weird.  This was insane.

"No, Jesse, I don't age, I live in this present time, just like you," Logan said.  He watched Jesse process all of this information.  The kid wasn't stupid, that was for damn sure.  But he wasn't very trusting either.  Logan wondered if he should tell him the rest.  No.  He wasn't ready for the whole story.  He'd find out soon enough.  Logan just hoped he could find Odium and stop him in the present.  If he didn't, it would be up to Jesse to stop him in the past.  If Jesse failed, all would be lost.

*****

"I'm telling you he's here right now," Bella said, clinging to the phone.

"Wolverine hasn't shown his face in at least twenty years.  You have a look-alike there," Odium said harshly.

"No.  It's him, and he's left the tour group.  I have a couple students helping me look for him, but they have no idea who he is.  They think he's just lost," she said nervously.

"Find him!  Don't let him into the lab, and don't let on that you know who he is.  Play it like he's lost.  If he knows we're on to him, it could get dangerous.  And Bella, remember that he is four hundred years old, don't try to be a hero," he ordered.  "I'll be back tonight.  Make sure everything is prepared.  The day of our victory is at hand!"

"To the cause!" she said.

"To the cause!" he said, and hung up.

Bella was tired, and she was mad.  Why did he have to pick today of all days for an unannounced homecoming.  The last thing we need is that psycho switchblade of a mutant sabotaging their plans.  Everything was in place, and the time travel device was completed except for the one object Odium had gone to acquire.  A diamond, a large, perfectly cut priceless diamond.  Tonight she would send him back in time, and he would set himself up as the founder of the mutant movement.  He already had key people in place to make everything work.  Odium would have to be cautious, but he could get close enough to kill him.  Once Xavier was gone, and the X-men were divided, their real plan would fall into place.

*****

"They're looking for me, kid.  I better go and pretend to be lost.  I don't want them knowing I talked to you," Logan said as he stood to go.  "I'll be close, but don't look for me, just act normal.  You'll know when it's time," he added as he walked out the door.

Jesse shut down his research and opened a new topic.  Time travel.  Who was Odium?  Just what kind of future was he trying to create?

*****

Jesse spent the afternoon researching as much as he could about the early X-men and Professor Xavier.  He realized that his father's ancestor, the first to show the power of speed, was actually an enemy of the X-men, Pietro Lehnsherr, -Quicksilver.  His father could claim a long line of important historical mutant figures, mostly bad ones, but his mother was a mystery.  She had no living parents or relatives, but had told him she had traced her ancestry once.  Jesse had begged her to show him, but she always refused.  It was in the archives somewhere, or in her personal files, buried in the database.  

Jesse sighed with annoyance as he slammed his laptop closed.  He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  He was tired.  He grabbed his laptop and headed for the elevator.  The mansion would be empty by now, and he could enjoy a little peace and quiet.  He double checked that the security system was set, and then headed up the stairs.  He was tense, and apprehensive.  He couldn't believe he'd actually met the Wolverine right here, in this house.  He'd said he would be close, but not to look for him.  That thought was both comforting and disturbing.

It was getting late, and Jesse showered and changed into jeans and his XMU: _X-Men Baseball Team_ T-shirt.  Now was the time he spent with his baby.  He grabbed his music disc and headed for the garage.  He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pop and a bag of chips on his way.  

Jesse opened the door, and there she was, his favorite toy, a 1964 Mercury Comet.  It was a dark red, and had a kicking stereo, of a more contemporary type than it was manufactured with, but other than that, she was all original.  Jesse was in the process of tweaking the engine a bit, and needed to change the oil.  He opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat.  He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of his hands on the wheel of the old speed demon.  The cars they made today had no personality.  Jesse sighed.  _I'm living in the wrong century_, he thought.  He turned the key back one click, and turned on the stereo.  He slipped the disk in and cranked it up.  The group was called Nirvana from the end of the twentieth century, and he loved their retro punk sound.  

He got out and popped the hood as the centuries old music blared.  He was checking the fluid levels when a voice growled behind him.

"Does that heap even run?" Logan asked him.

Jesse nearly banged his head on the hood he was so startled.  "What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.  He hadn't expected to see Wolverine again so soon.

"Heard the noise," he said, nodding at the stereo, "and came to see what you were up to, kid."

"Why do you keep calling me kid?" Jesse asked, a little annoyed by the condescending sound of that nickname.

"I'm over three hundred years old, Jesse, everyone is a kid," Logan said dryly as he looked over the spotless engine.  The kid knew good music, and old cars.  Logan was intrigued by the boy.

"You don't act, or look much like the modern bunch.  You remind me a lot of the kids at the institute," Logan said, more to himself than Jesse.

"It's just my style, casual.  I hate those stupid monotone outfits most people wear these days.  I like my twentieth century grunge," Jesse said as he checked the mix on the antifreeze.

"Where do you get the leaded fuel for this old thing?" Logan asked.

"I got a friend that makes it for me," he said.  "It's a collector, so I have a special permit to pollute, a little," Jesse added with a smirk.

 Logan gave the kid a closer look than he had that afternoon.  Jesse had dark brown eyes and sideburns. They were well trimmed, narrow sideburns that followed his jaw line, but sideburns nonetheless.  Logan smiled.  The kid was wearing a Team sports shirt, and Logan just had to ask.

"You played Baseball for XMU?" Logan inquired.

"Two years, but not as a Grad student, there were scheduling conflicts," he said nonchalantly.

"What position?"  Logan asked as he sat in the driver's seat and looked over the console and turned off the stereo.

"First base," Jesse said as he closed the hood.  "What do you think of her?"

Logan looked at the kid and could see the pride in his eyes.  He knew that feeling.  He'd had that same look in his eyes for a certain motorcycle.  "Pretty fantastic, kid.  Too bad there are so few relics like this left," he said with sincerity. Logan was really beginning to like this kid.  

Jesse smiled warmly.

Logan heard a faint beep sound and looked at Jesse.  "What was that?" he asked quietly.

"The alarm was just reset, someone has entered the mansion," Jesse told him.

"How many people have access?" Logan asked as he suddenly went on guard.

"The three you mentioned this afternoon, but I thought I was the only one in town," Jesse told him, suddenly feeling uneasy.

Logan stalked silently toward the door that led into the house, and beckoned for Jesse to follow.  The house was dark but Logan had no trouble seeing.  He perked up his ears and nose.  _The basement_.  The intruders were already in the basement.  The lab was in the basement.  They didn't have much time.  They got in the elevator, and Logan realized how nervous the kid was.  He had to calm him down and give him the plan.

"Jesse, no matter what happens, if Odium goes through the portal, you must follow," Logan said sternly.

"What do I do when I get there?" Jesse asked.

"Find me there, tell me what Odium is planning," Logan said firmly.

"But you won't know me there," Jesse protested.  "You're not remembered as being overly trusting," he added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Logan reached inside his shirt and pulled out his dog tags.  They were tarnished and worn around the edges from the years of constant wear.  He gave them to Jesse.  "Show me these, I'll believe you," he said.  "Now let's go."  

The elevator door opened silently, and they were face to face with a small slender blonde woman.

"Jesse, who's your friend?" she asked harshly.

"Oh, Miss Carr," he said startled by her sudden appearance. "He's…my uncle, from Connecticut," Jesse offered quickly. 

Logan just stood still and tense, never taking his eyes off of her.  He smelled this Mutant before, and she was a handful of trouble.  "Why Bella the Butcher, we meet again," he said sneeringly.  So the little wench was working for Odium now.  She was a lot more dangerous than she looked.

"Wolverine, I missed you so," she said dryly.  "Shall we dance?"

_You've got to be kidding_, Jesse thought.

Logan's answer was to _*snikt!*_ pop his claws out and lunge for the innocent looking monster.

She side stepped and launched two five foot long whips out of her palms.  And they wrapped around Logan's feet.  Thorns popped out of the ends of the whips, and dug into his ankles painfully.  Bella smiled down at him, but her triumph was short lived.  Logan cut one of her whips with his claws and she yanked the other one away before he could damage it too.

"Have you any idea how hard it is to grow another one of those?" she yelled as she retracted the damaged whip and then re-extended a new one.

Jesse was shocked to see the soft spoken Miss Carr fighting ruthlessly.  The woman was obviously a watch dog, so the real enemy must be Director Williams.  Jesse worked his way around the two battling mutants to try to get to the lab, but Bella spotted him and caught his leg with her whip.  She yanked him to the ground as Logan tackled her.

"Where's yer boss?" Logan growled down at her.

"Go to hell," she hissed as she wrapped her spiked whips around his back and then yanked them away again ripping his flesh.

Logan roared with pain and jerked backward reflexively, giving the tiny woman an opening to get away.  She turned and ran right into Jesse, who put her in a headlock.

"Jesse, no!" Logan yelled.  Bella would happily slit his throat with one of those sharp whips.

Logan groaned with pain as he got to his feet to unwrap Jesse from the vicious whips that had just snaked around him.  He rested a claw against Bella's throat.  "I'm only gonna say this once.  Release the boy, or this fight is over," Logan warned as he pressed the blade a little more firmly against her delicate throat.

Her whips immediately uncoiled, and she retracted them.  Logan grabbed a handful of blonde hair.  He put his fist against her throat with his outside claws extended on either side of her neck.  She could feel the point of the center claw brush against her throat.

"You can let her go, I got her," Logan said.  

Jesse released her and stepped back.

Suddenly there was a burst of bright light pouring out of the lab just down the hall.  Logan dragged the screaming Bella along as he and Jesse headed to the disturbance.  There was Odium, standing in front of a swirling storm of light and wind.  He glared at Logan.  

Logan could see instantly that there was more between the pair than work.  "Get away from that portal, or I'll kill her," Logan warned as he lifted her chin and inched his center claw closer to her neck.

Odium gave Bella a tender look, and moved closer to the portal.  Bella thrust her whips out and wrapped them around Logan's throat, and Logan extended the third claw, killing her instantly.  Her whips fell away, and she slumped to the ground in a pool of blood.  

"You will pay for that, Wolverine.  I won't kill you, I'll kill everyone else," Odium hissed.  "I'll kill your love the way you killed mine!" he screamed as he launched himself into the portal. 

_Oh,God, Dani._

Jesse was in shock.  He had never seen so much blood.  Some of it was Logan's, and he ran to help him.

"Forget me kid, I'll be fine.  Save Xavier," Logan said as he shoved Jesse toward the closing portal. "Save us all," he added quietly as he watched the boy disappear along with the time portal.


	17. Visitor

~**2003**~

****Visitor****

Logan and Dani were sitting at lunch.  Logan was observing a table of girls gossiping, and couldn't help but smile.  They were talking about that morning's test with Dani, and how she managed to beat everyone.

"I was wondering about that red headed fellow, just who is he?" Dani asked Logan.

"That's a new recruit of ol Chuck's.  Some Cajun kid with a shady history," Logan said.  "Scott and I didn't approve of him, but Chuck gets his way, you know."

"He probably figures we can help him," Dani offered.

"Something like that," Logan conceded.

"So I was wondering what kind of a name I should have, now that I'm official and all," Dani said smiling.

"Name?  Why not Violet?  I go by Wolverine," he said as he looked at her.  He figured she'd adopt the name from her tag the way he adopted the one from his.

"Yeah, but that sounds cool, and menacing.  A violet is a flower, and implies shyness.  Not very impressive," she added with annoyance.

Logan chuckled at that.  The name fit her when they first met.  But she wasn't the traumatized woman he found at Alkali Lake any more.  She had come into her powers, and was a force to be reckoned with.  He had to admit, she could be scary in a battle.  He thought about it a moment.

"Jean doesn't have a name," Logan said.

"I'm not Jean," Dani said flatly, controlling the urge to jab him in the ribs for using her as an example.  Jean and Dani got along, but it was not friendly between them.  Dani just did not like Jean, and she knew the feeling was mutual.

"I'll have to think about it, baby," he said with a smirk at her reaction to the mention of Jean.  He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  "I gotta run," he said.  "I'm helping Beast coach the kids." 

"I'll be out later to watch a few innings," Dani said as she watched him go.

*****

Rufus hated being a gopher.  He wasn't a chauffer; he was a lawyer, and a damn good one.  He pulled an elegant gold pocket watch out of his vest pocket and opened it.  He frowned at the time.  You'd think that a time traveler wouldn't be late.   He stared into the woods expectantly.  Why here?  Why so close to the enemy?  The Xavier mansion was less than a mile up the road.

Then the moment he'd been impatiently waiting for finally happened.  There was a strange flash of light, and the sound of rushing wind.  Rufus straightened up and watched.  A seemingly short and unassuming man in a business suit and trench coat stepped through the portal.  He had short blue-grey hair and fiery green eyes.  He looked really pissed off, and Rufus suddenly remembered the warnings that Gabriel had given him about this man.

_'Whatever you do, don't get in Odium's way when he gets pissed.  If you think I'm scary, you'll fill your pants when you meet him…' Gabriel said_.

_'Why would I have to meet him?' Rufus said._

_'You're the one who's going to pick him up when he arrives,' Gabe informed him._

_'That's just bloody marvelous,' Rufus said sardonically.  That's just what he needed, another psychotic leader to deal with._

That had been shortly before Gabriel had been killed when his Montana lab had been destroyed by the X-men.  Rufus had been left to pick up the pieces, and sort out a new plan of action.  Rufus had held the network together, barely.  Odium was all too willing to step in.  Rufus greeted the man cautiously.  

"I'm Rufus," he said simply.

Odium brushed past him without a glance and got in the car.  "Get in the bloody car and drive.  There's been a last minute change of plans," he said sharply.

Rufus obeyed without a word.  He started the car and pulled back out onto the road.

"Contact all of Gabriel's associates.  It's time to plan our new approach," Odium said icily.  He closed his eyes and all he could see was his Bella, lying in a pool of blood at the feet of Wolverine.  Her face was so beautiful, even in death.  He tried to search his memory for the name of Logan's wife.  He couldn't remember.  Just where in the timeline was he?  Was the bastard even married yet? 

"Why the sudden change?" Rufus asked boldly.

"Revenge, Rufus, plain and simple revenge," Odium said seething.  

*****

"Get behind the ball, Jamie," Beast instructed from behind the umpire's mask.  "The catcher's glove is padded, you'll be just fine," he assured him.

Jamie crouched back down into the appropriate stance and gave Bobby the signal, fast ball.  There was no way that Jubilee was going to hit it.

Bobby smiled at the sign, and gave an almost imperceptible nod.  He straightened up and checked his bases.  He looked back at the plate.  Jubilee was giving him the most determined look.  _Sure, Jubes, just hang on to that misplaced confidence_, he thought.  

He threw the pitch, and Jubilee swung, and missed.  The force of the pitch knocked poor Jamie on his butt, and there were suddenly a dozen copies of him sitting on the ground around the plate.

"Steeeeeerike!" Beast exclaimed, trying not to laugh.  Just whose idea had it been to make Jamie the catcher.

"Pull yourself together, kid.  I don't want this game to go on all day," Logan said with a smirk.

Jamie's doubles disappeared and he got back in position.  He gave Bobby another sign.  Bobby nodded again and prepared to strike out Jubilee.  Just as he was about to throw the pitch, there was a boom of thunder, and a bolt of lightening struck the field halfway between the pitcher's mound and the plate.  Everyone had covered their eyes at the sudden flash of light, and when it was over, they looked at the spot where it struck.  There were multiple gasps of shock at what they saw.  Lying in a heap, in a charred circle of turf, was a boy.  He was laying face down, and motionless.

"Everyone go inside immediately!" Beast roared as he went to the limp form to check for a pulse.  He didn't believe the stranger was a threat, but he refused to take chances with the students.  They grudgingly obeyed.

Logan ran out from the dugout, and joined Beast.  "What the hell was that?" Logan growled.

"I don't know, but we need to get the boy to the infirmary.  He got a little crispy," Beast said with a little hint of dark humor.

They turned him over carefully, and he started to wake up.  "Ouch," he said half wincing and half laughing.  His eyes were scrunched closed to stave off the pain.

"Hey kid, who are you?  What happened?" Logan asked gruffly.  He was watching the kid warily.  He didn't seem like a threat, but he wouldn't take any chances.

Jesse's head felt like it was going to explode, but he racked his brain for the best way to proceed.  He didn't know the exact year he had landed, but he knew he just landed in the middle of a secure fortress full of wary mutants in a very intolerant world.  He didn't need to tell his story until they believed he wasn't the enemy.

"Name's Jesse," he said.  "Sorry to drop in uninvited, it wasn't my choice."  He tried to open his eyes and winced again, letting out a small groan.

Beast and Logan exchanged looks.  The kid wasn't a threat, it was obvious.  _Looks like we may have inherited another stray_, Logan thought, _just what we need_.

"All right, Jesse, let's get you inside and make sure you're all in one piece," Beast said, helping him to his feet.  He helped support him as they walked up to the mansion.

Jesse ignored the pain and opened his eyes.  There was Logan, walking beside him, regarding him warily, and Beast half carrying him.  _Well, history comes to life_, he thought.  Every step was painful, but he forced himself to hide it.  He didn't want to look like a wimp in front of his heroes.   By the time they reached the door, the pain had become unbearable, and Jesse passed out.

"Well, he lasted longer than I thought," Beast said with a chuckle as he picked up the now unconscious Jesse.

Logan just looked at the boy.  Something about him was disturbing him, and he couldn't put his finger on it.  He was a complete stranger, but Logan could swear he smelled familiar somehow.  He was a tough kid, that was for sure.  Logan could tell he was in a lot of pain, but the kid never complained.  

"He gonna live?" Logan asked Beast.

"I expect so," Beast said with a chuckle.

*****

"All right kids, make a hole," Logan growled at the crowd in the hall way as he and Beast took their unexpected guest to the infirmary.

"Who is he?" Jubilee asked as she and Kitty stared at the limp form in Beast's arms.

"Mr. Logan, is he going to be ok?" Kitty asked in a voice full of concern.

"All right, that is quite enough, all of you.  I know that some of you desperately need to study for my history exam, and you all have homework," Ororo said firmly.  "Beast will take good care of him."

The students dispersed, and Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue headed to the lounge.

"Wow! Whoever he was, he was cute!" Jubilee said with excitement in her voice.

"Hey, I saw him first," Kitty warned.

"Oh, good grief!  You two are not happy if you're not fighting over some guy," Rogue scolded.  She was annoyed.  Her own experience with dating had been more than just a little disappointing.  She could have Bobby back with just a word, but she didn't want him anymore.  She was content to just be a Rogue for a while.  While Jubilee and Kitty gossiped and giggled about the cute John Doe that fell out of the sky, Rogue ignored them and flipped channels.

"Hey, we're going upstairs to pick out what we're going to wear when we go visit that hunk in the infirmary, wanna come?" Jubilee asked sweetly.  She knew Rogue would say no, but she always offered.  Sooner or later she would get Rogue back into the dating game.

"You go ahead, I'll just watch this for a while," Rogue replied, indicating the cooking show she just found.

"Ok, Chica, see you later," Jubilee said with a sigh.

"Later, Rogue," Kitty said.

"Later," Rogue said half heartedly.  She actually did like this show, it was Emeril, and she loved his casual style in the studio kitchen.

_"And now let's make that Gumbo really happy as we add the fresh ground pepper and ~Bam! ~ kick it up another notch,"_ the enthusiastic chef was saying.

"Ah, Gumbo," a sexy voice said behind her.

Rogue turned around to see a tall, red-haired men standing right behind her.  He looked down at her with strange red and black eyes, and gave her a smile.

"Enchante, miss…" he greeted and waited for her to fill in her name for him.

She arched her eyebrow at him giving him an annoyed frown, and turned back to the cooking show.  She'd already heard about the charming Cajun flirt and was not interested in a ladies' man.

"Oh, now, you hurt Remy's feelings with dat cold shoulder, petit," he said as he walked around the couch to sit beside her.  "Remy just want to be friends."

He was sitting way too close for Rogue's comfort, and she scooted away, without a word.

Remy started looking himself over, and straightened his shirt.  He lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit dramatically.  He looked back over to Rogue. "Do I offend?" he asked her humorously.

Rogue couldn't ignore him after that, it was just too funny.  She cracked a smile and chuckled.  

"Oh, you can smile," he said approvingly.  _And that smile makes her even more beautiful_, he thought.

"My name's Rogue," she said, but still didn't look at him.

"An' dis fellow here," he said, pointing at his chest, "is Gambit, but I'd like it if you called him Remy."

She glanced over at him.  Oh, he was good; very, very good at the charm thing.  He looked at her like she was the only woman on the planet.  It unnerved her, and she blushed.  She swore at herself in her head for letting him see her blush.

Remy's lips curled up in a triumphant smile.  _Score!  _He took in the sight of that beautiful face and big chocolate brown eyes.  He liked the odd platinum streak that framed her delicate features.  He reached out to brush a platinum lock away from her face and she pulled away abruptly.

"Cher, Remy's not trying to hurt you," he said with a hurt look on his face.

"I know," she said with a hint of embarrassment.  "It's just that you can't touch me, it'll hurt you," she added with a hint of pain in her voice.

 Remy looked her over more closely, and realized she was dressed a bit out of season.  It was in the nineties outside, but she wore jeans, a long sleeved shirt, gloves, and a scarf around her neck.  He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  "I'm sorry, petit," he said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know.  It's my mutation," she explained, "When people touch my skin, I absorb their life force, and mutations.  If I touch them long enough…" she didn't finish.

Gambit could hear the pain in her voice.  What a horrible mutation.  He saw one tear trail down her cheek as she turned back to the TV.  He really wanted to touch that soft white cheek and brush away that tear.

*****

Logan stood with his arms crossed and a dark expression on his face while he watched Hank check out the kid.  The scent, what was it?  The boy had an innocent face, but that didn't mean squat.  Logan knew that this kid didn't drop here by mistake, and it was eating at him.

"He's stable, and seems alright, but he probably has broken, or at least bruised ribs," Hank said as he removed Jesse's shirt to have a look.

Logan heard a jingle, and went still.  He stared at a very familiar looking chain.  

"Oh, my stars and garters!" Hank said as Logan walked over to examine the tags around the boy's neck.  There were two, instead of just the one.  He read them: 'Wolverine' on one and 'Violet' on the other.

"Call the professor," Logan said with quiet anger.  They were obviously not copies.  Logan knew every scratch and dent on his tag.  

"No need to call," Xavier said as he entered, closely followed by Jean, Scott, Storm and Dani.

Dani walked over and put an arm around Logan.  He was tense, and he pointed to the tags.  She gasped at the recognition, but kept silent.

"Kitty and Jubilee told us how he arrived," Xavier said.  "How is the patient, Hank?"

"He's very bruised, but fine.  I gave him something for the pain.  He should be waking up soon," Hank informed them.

Logan looked down at Jesse's peaceful face.  "I think you're going to have a little explaining to do when you wake up, kid."

"Professor, do you want me to speed that recovery up for you?" Dani offered.

"No!" Logan said harshly.  He didn't want Dani suffering for a stranger, especially one with a lot to answer for.

"That's all right, Danielle.  He's waking up," Xavier said.

Everyone looked at him as he stirred.  He raised a hand to rub his aching head and cautiously opened his eyes.  He was surrounded by nearly the entire X-men team.  He knew most of them by the descriptions in the archive.  They regarded him with expressions that ranged from curiosity to flat out mistrust.  Logan was just plain angry.  He looked around for the friendliest face, and wasn't surprised to see that it was Professor Xavier.

"Um, hi," he said nervously.

"Hello, Jesse," Xavier said.  "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"Yes sir," Jesse said, and started looking at the others.

"I'm Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm," Storm said smiling.

"Scott Summers, er…Cyclops," said Scott with a nod.  "And this is my fiancé, Dr. Jean Grey." Jean gave Jesse a smile as well.

"I'm Dr. Hank McCoy, but everyone calls me Beast," Hank said with a warm smile.  He looked over at Logan's angry expression and stance, and decided to just introduce him as well.  "The grouchy looking man is Logan, also called Wolverine…"

"And I'm Danielle," Dani filled in for Hank with a smile.

Jesse regarded the group with barely disguised awe.  "Jesse Stanley," he said simply.  "It's an honor to meet you all."

 "I understand you have quite a headache, Jesse," Xavier said, "but I believe you have a story to tell, and now would be the time for it." 

"Yeah, I guess it would," Jesse said nervously.  He looked around at everyone again; suddenly very apprehensive at the position he was in.  If they didn't believe him, what would they do with him?

"Its okay, Jesse, we won't hurt you," Xavier assured him.

Logan just grunted and stared at those tags.

"I'm from the future," he began.  "I was sent here to warn you that a mutant named Odium is trying to kill you, Professor Xavier, sir," Jesse said seriously, with a great deal of respect in his voice.

"You care to elaborate a little on your story?" Logan said as he reached over and jingled the tags around his neck.

Jesse looked sick.  How do you tell a guy that you met him over two hundred years in the future?  And worse than that, how do you tell him that the bad guy wants to take out his revenge on his friends and family?

"It's all right, Jesse.  He huffs and puffs a lot, but he won't hurt you," Dani assured him with a smile.

Jesse looked at her, and returned her smile.  Logan just snorted and waited for him to answer the question.

"Um, Mr. Logan, sir, you were the one who sent me here.  You gave me these and told me to show them to you here.  You -_future_, assured me that you -_present_, would believe my story.  Or were you mistaken about yourself?" Jesse said sarcastically.

The bizarre humor of that statement wasn't lost on any of them, but they all managed to keep from laughing when they saw Logan's angry expression.

Suddenly Logan realized what had been bothering him about the kid.  He smelled like – himself.  He had been with this kid, and not long ago.  His expression suddenly softened.  The kid wasn't lying about knowing him.

Xavier regarded the kid with keen interest.  "You are leaving out a lot of details," Xavier said.

"Yes sir," Jesse said respectfully.  "Everything happened very quickly, sir."

Scott was impressed by Jesse's manners and respect.  He glanced at Logan.  There's a guy who should be taking notes here.

"Perhaps you will permit me to have a look at what happened," Xavier asked him.

Jesse visibly paled.  He wasn't sure that was a good idea.  Knowledge of the future could be a very dangerous thing.  "I don't mean any disrespect to you sir, but I'm a history major.  I know a lot of very significant details about all of your futures.  Is it wise to have a look at information like that?" Jesse asked.

"The boy has a point, Charles.  Knowledge of the future can be dangerous," Hank agreed.

"I trust Chuck's willpower; I want to know what's going on.  Just what are you hiding from us, kid?"

Jesse winced.  This was not going as smoothly as he'd expected.  His head throbbed.  He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  "Well, this isn't as easy as I thought," he said to himself.  "I think I'd rather be sitting in McMurray's Mutant Physics class taking a pop quiz!"

That comment elicited several chuckles from the group.  Jean and Xavier had realized right away that the kid was sincere, but now the rest of the group was starting to relax as well.

Dani looked at the nervous kid and took pity on him.  He was sitting on the hot seat, and he was suffering.  She couldn't get him off the hot seat, but she could relieve his pain.  She walked over to him, held her hands over his chest, and healed him.  

Jesse's eyes flew open and he stared at the petit woman with the violet eyes.  Her hands and eyes were glowing, and he started feeling better.  In fact, he was feeling great.  She stopped, and stepped back on shaky legs, but was quickly supported by Logan.  

Logan frowned.  Dani does what Dani wants.  She's such a softy.

Jesse's eyes were huge.  He sat up, looked at the tags around his neck, and looked back at Dani.

"Supernova?" he asked as recognition set in.

"Danielle," she said quietly.

Jesse looked thoughtful for a moment, searching his memory.  "What year is it?"

"2003," Scott told him.

"Oh," he said, realizing his error he quickly filled in her current name.  "Thank you Miss Mason, I know how much that hurts," he said sincerely.

Xavier looked at the boy and smiled.  


	18. Dinner

****Dinner****

Dinner was a comical event.  Xavier, Jesse, and the senior X-men occupied a large table at one end of the room.  All the students had somehow arranged their seating to be able to watch the new guest.  Xavier found it very amusing, but Jesse was very uncomfortable.  After Danielle had healed him, Xavier decided the questioning would be put on hold until after dinner.  They were having lasagna, and it was delicious, but Jesse just picked at his food.  He could feel Logan's eyes boring into him.

"Ouch!" Logan growled at Dani when she elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  "What did I do?" he asked her.

_Give the boy a break, __Logan__.  He isn't the enemy; just ask the professor or Jean.  Can't you see he's scared of you?_  Dani didn't speak out loud; she didn't want to embarrass Jesse.

Logan sighed and forced himself to relax and ignore the kid for the rest of dinner.

"What's XMU?" Dani asked, pointing at his T-shirt.

"Well," Jesse said as he looked around the table nervously.  "It stands for Xavier Mutant University."

Xavier who had sat quietly, listening and observing, raised an eyebrow at that.

"So you're a student," Logan said.  

"Graduate," Jesse said simply and took a bite.  He was trying to relax, and talking about school was helping.

"A History Major?" Scott remembered from his comment in the infirmary.

"Yes."

"You were on the baseball team?" Beast asked.

"Two years at first base," Jesse said with a smile.  "The X-men were undefeated my senior year."

"Just what is this future like?" Storm asked. 

Jesse looked at the elegant lady he had always admired and gave her a warm smile.  "The future I come from is semi-peaceful, but far from perfect."  Jesse tried to keep his feelings guarded.  There were too many telepaths in the room.  But the truth was he hated it in the future.  

Logan watched the kid closely.  He wasn't flakey, he was very intelligent.  Logan could tell he was measuring his words carefully.  Then Logan saw it.  The flash of deep pain in Jesse's eyes when he said the future wasn't perfect.  He had a feeling that the future was a very complicated place for this kid.  Logan wondered how well he knew the kid in the future.  

"So, Jesse, what do you do in the future?"  Scott asked.

"I was working on my Master's Thesis in Mutant history.  I was an apprentice archivist at the …um," Jesse looked around.  The restoration was really quite accurate.  Everything was the same.  How do you explain things without it sounding weird?

"You mean here," Jean filled in.

"Yes," he said.  "It's a museum, and houses one of the largest archives in the world, and the only mutant archive in existence.  At least that anyone knows about," Jesse said.

"So you're how old?" Storm asked with a frown.  The kid looked like he should be in high school, but he was finishing up his master's in history.

"Twenty, but I'll be legal in a couple of weeks …well centuries," Jesse said humorously.

Beast regarded him with a curious smile.  "What's your IQ?"

Jesse blushed.  His intelligence quotient was an asset, but he was forever labeled by it: Geek, Brain, Nerd, Bookworm, Snob, and Throwback.  Jesse looked around for an escape from the question.  _Change the subject,_ he thought.

Xavier finally spoke.  "Off the charts, eh?  Why does that embarrass you?" Xavier asked.

The group regarded him with interest.

"People treat you different when they know," he said quietly.  His father treated him horribly.  He couldn't handle having an eight year old that made him look stupid.  It only got worse as Jesse grew up.

"So what's your mutation?" Logan asked.

"I uh…don't have one," Jesse said.  "You see, I'm…well, they call it a…it's hard to explain."  How do you explain half-breed to the first mutants in history?  Would they understand?  Or would they hate him too?

Xavier watched their guest's demeanor change from respectful and friendly to completely closed off.  He was unable to read anything from him but pain.   But Xavier was confused.  The boy was definitely a mutant.  Jesse was twenty, and still unaware of his powers?  He needed to have a talk with him.  The longer the powers remain dormant, the harder it is to learn to control them when they surfaced.

"That's all right Jesse.  We'll talk in my office after dinner," Xavier said.

Jesse nodded and sat quietly eating.  

*****

"So what do you think of our visitor?" Kitty asked Rogue.  Rogue had been daydreaming, and naturally it must be about the newcomer, right?

"Oh, sorry?" Rogue asked as she came out of her trance.

"The dark haired babe at the teacher's table," Jubilee said.  "What do you think?"

"Not bad," Rogue said half heartedly.

"Not bad?" Kitty repeated incredulously. 

"Its okay, Kitty, she's got a thing for redheads," Jubilee said with a smirk.  "Oh, oh!  Speak of the Devil!"

Remy strolled into the dining hall like the king of the world, flashing smiles at all the girls.  Rogue went on the defensive, and made a show of ignoring him.

"Oh, sure, I can tell you're not at all interested," Jubilee whispered to Rogue.

"Bonjour, ladies, Remy said elegantly.  "Rogue, can Remy join you?"

"Rogue finally looked at him.  He was giving her a smile, and there was a definite twinkle to the eyes.  Then Rogue noticed he was wearing gloves.

"Sure," she said with an I-don't-care attitude.  She was curious about the school's new notorious flirt, but she would not make it easy for him to charm her.

"Well," Kitty said, trying not to be obvious, "Jubes and I are done, so we're going to go greet our new arrival."  Kitty elbowed Jubilee when she didn't readily agree.

"Ouch!  Oh, yes," Jubilee said with a wink to Rogue.  The two girls made a hasty retreat and headed for the adult table.

Remy smiled broadly.  Rogue cringed.

"Your friends are very fond of you," he said.  Remy watched her blush, and felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach.  What is it about this girl that affects him so deeply?

"They always think they know what's best for me," Rogue said with a hint of annoyance.  _Nice set up, guys.  Watch out for a payback on this one,_ Rogue thought as she glared at them.

"Perhaps they do," Remy said with a smile and a hint of meaning.

Rogue gave him a brief suspicious look.  "You do realize what my mutation means to any relationship I will ever try to have," she said.  "I have accepted the fact that I was meant to be a Rogue, and the whole dating thing will never work."

"But Cher, you never dated Remy.  Remy know all about you, and Remy likes a challenge," He said charmingly.  "I have never failed in any challenge I chose to take on," he added with a hint of desire in his voice and expression.

Oh, wow, Rogue thought.  He was really very good.  And he was very easy on the eyes, too.

*****

Kitty and Jubilee disposed of their dishes and approached the faculty.

"Hi Professor," Jubilee said brightly, but was looking at Jesse.  "Aren't you going to introduce our new arrival?"

Xavier gave her a knowing smile, _You two like him? _ He asked them both in telepathy.  Kitty blushed, but Jubilee stood firm and confident.

Jesse looked up at them, and smiled warmly.  "My name is Jesse," he said as he looked them over.  He wasn't quite sure who they were, but they were both very attractive.

"Jubilation Lee," Jubilee said with a smile, "but all of my friends call me Jubilee."

"And I'm Kitty Pride," Kitty said shyly.

Logan watched the girls with a bit of amusement.  Teenagers were not subtle.  Then he spotted that rakish Cajun sniffing around Rogue, and nearly growled with disapproval.  Logan's expression was dark and warning when the redhead happened to glance over at him.  Gambit just gave him a daringly confident smile and looked away.  No one at the table seemed to notice the protective display except for Dani, and Xavier.  They both smiled.  

"It's nice to meet you," Jesse said. 

"Perhaps you can show Jesse to a guest room after dinner," Xavier said to the infatuated girls.

"We'd love to," Jubilee said a little too enthusiastically.

"Absolutely," Kitty agreed.

The faculty chuckled, and Jesse blushed.  He knew who these two were, and he was beyond flattered to have them both mooning over him.  This could prove to be an interesting visit, he thought.

"I'm finished now, professor," Jesse said as he rose from his chair. "What time did you want me to meet you for that talk?"

"I'll send for you in about an hour," Xavier said.  "That should give you time to relax and settle in."

"Thank you, sir," Jesse said politely.  "It was nice meeting all of you, he said to the rest of the table.

"Come on, Jesse," Jubilee said enthusiastically, "we'll give you the grand tour."

Jesse didn't have the heart to tell them he probably knew the house better than they did.  He let the two girls drag him through the mansion.  Jubilee was blatantly flirting, and he couldn't resist bantering playfully with her.  But Kitty was shyly watching him and listening.  Jesse felt drawn to her, and tried to get her to talk more.

"So, Kitty, how do you like it here?" Jesse asked.

"I love it!  All these new friends, and it doesn't matter how weird we all are," she said.  "Everyone accepts us."

_Acceptance_.  What a novel concept.  Too bad it didn't make it to his time.  His century was all about _tolerance_.  Tolerance and acceptance were worlds apart.  

"So where are you from?" Jubilee cut in.

"I'm from New York," he said evasively.  He didn't want to tell his story to the entire school, just the X-men, who needed to know.

"A local! Cool.  Oh, hey, here's your room," Jubilee jabbered on.

Jesse looked at the door and stifled a grin when he realized it was his room in the future as well.

"Looks like you're right between Logan and Dani, and Scott and Jean.  Good luck sleeping," Jubilee said with a wicked smile.

Kitty's eyes got big and then the two girls giggled.

"I can't believe you said that!" Kitty said.

"What, like we can't hear them down the hall?  Especially Wolvie and Dani, good grief!" Jubilee exclaimed in mock horror.

Jesse laughed at the notion.  The man was beyond intimidating.  It's hard to imagine… Okay, no need to go there.  "Logan and Dani, are they a serious couple?" Jesse asked curiously.

"They were headed for that from the day they met," Jubilee stated.  "No wedding bells yet, but we're all confident that Wolvie will be groveling fairly soon."

"He pretty much worships the ground she walks on," Kitty said with a sigh.  It was romantic.  Very 'Beauty and the Beast'-like.

"Hmmm.  Well, I should get cleaned up before I go meet the professor.  Thanks for the tour," Jesse said gallantly as he bowed elegantly.  "I hope to see you two lovely ladies again soon," he added as he looked into Kitty's eyes.  She had a quiet charm he found very enticing.  He wanted to see her again without the cute chatterbox.  Jubilee was nice, but a little on the loud side. 

The girls waved and left as he closed his door.  He turned around to see a generic looking guest room.  His own room had been personalized.  This one was a bland copy.  Similar bed and furniture, similar layout, but no personality.  He absently opened the closet and was amazed to find a few shirts and a couple pairs of jeans in his size.  There was also a new package of underwear.  He wasn't used to wearing tighty-whiteys, but he wasn't used to wearing dirty underwear either. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower.

As the warm water washed the grime and soot of time travel from him, Jesse racked his brain trying to call up information on Supernova …er Danielle.  She and Wolverine had been married, there were records of it.  They also had at least one child, a girl if he remembered right.  He also knew that until records of Wolverine stopped, he never had another serious relationship since.  Jesse suddenly realized how hard it must be for Logan to live so long.  The man must have buried a lot of friends and family.

_Family_.  Jesse wasn't fond of half of his, at least his father's half.  But Jesse longed for a link to his mother.  Somewhere in this time were her ancestors.  A family he just knew he could be proud of.  He wished he could remember what she'd told him about their family's matriarch.  Andromeda had traced her ancestry to the late twentieth century.  She didn't show him the whole tree, but she did name a few important people.  Jesse cursed under his breath as he stepped out of the shower to dry off.  He had been young, and didn't pay attention.  He needed to find his mother's family.  It would make all the Odium unpleasantness worth it if he could finally claim a heritage worth being proud of.


	19. Proposal

****Proposal****

"That's really pretty obvious putting the poor kid in the room right between us and Jean and Scott," Dani said with a smirk.

"This time you can't blame me, it was Wheels' idea," Logan said casually as he opened the door to their room.  He could hear the kid's shower running.  Good.  Wash all the extra scents off, so he could get a better fix on the kid's real scent.  Logan was having a hard time disliking the kid, but the scents were driving at his instincts.  Who is this kid?  Is he on the level?  What's an Odium?

"Stop scowling and come here," Dani said from the bed where she just sat down.  

"You're a pretty petite little thing to be giving orders," he said playfully.  "What's in it for me?" he asked provocatively.

"A howling good time, if you play your cards right," Dani said wickedly.

"Gin or poker?" Logan said as he grabbed the deck and headed for the table.

"Strip poker," Dani said with a cocked brow.

Logan stopped dead and looked at her rakishly.  "I'll be the dealer," he rasped huskily.

Dani sat in her 'recharge' chair that Beast made for her.  She had to spend one hour a day in the low voltage chair to keep charged.  If they returned from a mission, she needed two hours or sometimes more.  She and Logan started playing cards to fill the time.  It didn't matter what game they played, it usually ended in someone losing their wardrobe.  By the time Dani was charged, Logan had plans for expending some of her energy.  It was an amusing pastime, and a great way to wind down from the day.  They used the time to talk, and it kept their relationship strong and fresh.

"So, baby, how was your day?" Logan asked as he shuffled.

"Not as exciting as yours.  Just how close was that lightening to you when it hit?" Dani asked with concern.

"Too close," Logan said.  "But it wasn't at all natural.  It looked almost green."

"What do you think of his story?" Dani asked delicately.

"I want to know why I would give him those tags.  If it really was that far into the future, why would I part with them?" Logan asked.  He didn't want to say what he really meant.  If Dani was gone, why would he give up that reminder of her?  He'd wear that tag till the day he died; no matter how long that took.

"You don't have to skirt the issue, Logan.  I know what's bothering you," Dani said.

"Really?  Then tell me, cause it's eating me up and I don't know why," Logan said a little more gruffly than he'd intended.

"There's a time in the future, when you'll still be here, but we'll all be gone.  All of us, including me," Dani said as sensitively as possible.

Logan's face went pale and he closed his eyes.  "Dani, please," he rasped hoarsely.  He had assumed that her healing factor would prolong her life as well.  He had never considered that there would be a time when she might be gone.

"Its okay, Logan.  Everyone dies.  I'm not worried about my future, are you?" Dani prompted.

Logan took in the sight of her looking at him from across the table.  Her big violet eyes were full of love and understanding.  He ached with the thought of someday being forced to go on without her.  How could he put into words what he was feeling?  "Dani, I don't want to think of a future that doesn't have you in it," he finally said.

"Jesse's future is very distant," Dani said.  "Who's to say we don't have a long happy life together?" 

Logan considered that his opening to ask another question.  "Long and happy as what, roommates?"  Logan asked with a questioning look.

"As whatever, together," Dani said evasively.  _What are you driving at, __Logan__?_

"I think we've played around long enough." Logan said firmly.

"But its fun, and you haven't removed a stitch yet," Dani said with a wicked smile, desperately trying to steer him from this subject.

"Baby, I want more than strip poker.  I love you, Dani," Logan said seriously.  "I want you to be my wife.  I want you to be the mother of my children.  I want to be with you forever," he finished.

Dani stared at him in shock.  Wife?  Mother?  But it was impossible.  She would never have children.  Not once in her entire life had she ever had a period.  How could she tell him?  And worse, what about the future?  He might have to watch her grow old and die.  She wanted him to keep his freedom.  She didn't want him to feel suffocated with responsibility.  He was half wild, and needed the open road now and then.  Dani had always understood this.  She would place no hold over him.  She couldn't give him everything he wanted.

"What's wrong with this?" Dani asked.

"There's nothing wrong with this for me, but I thought I should make you respectable again, tie the knot," he said.  Logan was puzzled.  Dani loved him.  He knew she did.  Why was she suddenly evasive and terrified?  Why wouldn't she want to marry him?  Wasn't that what every woman wanted, to marry the man they loved?

"Loving you doesn't make me feel tainted, Logan.  Forget about it now.  There's nothing to worry about.  Who's to say I'm not still around, and you just wear the tags out of habit?" Dani offered.

Logan was angry.  She didn't get it.  This had nothing to do with Jesse's arrival or any fears she thought that brought.  Logan wanted her because he wanted her.  It was a need.  She was his, and his possessive nature wanted her wearing a ring that said so to everyone.  Fear had nothing to do with it.  He laid his cards on the table.  

"A royal flush," he said with a harsh smile.  "House rules say you owe me a favor."

Dani had a bad feeling about this.  What was she thinking when she let him slip in that rule?  "What's the request?"

"No request, you have to do it, it's in the rules."

"Fine, what?"

"Marry me," Logan said firmly.

Dani didn't answer.

Logan shoved the table aside and pulled her out of her chair into his lap.  She was trembling in his arms, and he kissed her.  His strong hands pulled her close and he showed her with the ardor in his kiss how much she meant to him.  She clung to his broad shoulders and surrendered to his passion.  He finally pulled away and looked into her mesmerizing eyes.  He waited for her to answer.  

She searched his face, for any sign of uncertainty, but there was none.  He meant every word.  She didn't know what to say.  

"Logan, I love you more than life itself, but I just can't...  I won't," Dani said crying.

Logan suddenly looked like a child who was lost and alone.  She saw the sudden pain in his eyes, and she thought it would kill her.  "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he rasped, barely above a whisper.

"Logan you don't understand… I can't …" she couldn't say it.  It was too painful to say out loud.  She would never be able to give him children.  She kissed him and then orbed out of his arms.

Logan sat there, devastated.  Why couldn't she?  What didn't he understand?  

She hadn't done that to him since they moved in together six months ago.  She'd gone on little excursions, but always took her com link, and told him she was going.  But to run out on him, that was not fair.  He knew she wasn't anywhere nearby.  He looked at the dresser where her com link sat.  He couldn't even call to swear at her for leaving.  

*****

"The plan is changed.  Xavier dies, but I want Wolverine's woman.  Take her alive, I want to make him watch when I kill her," Odium said ruthlessly.

"You will have trouble controlling her," Magneto said.  "Her powers are very impressive, and she has learned to control them."

"Sting you a bit, did she?" Odium asked sarcastically.

Magneto regarded the man with distaste.  He would have to pay back Mystique for getting him into this situation.  He didn't like being a follower, or being involved in a group that wasn't his.  Mystique had deliberately set him up to go to this meeting.  Now that he was here he didn't know how to get out of it.  The room boasted some impressive members.  Several politicians, a few mutants he knew, and a couple he didn't.  Odium himself was a mystery.  He appeared to be a mild mannered business man with good taste in suits, but Magneto could feel there was much more there than what could be seen.  The man gave off an aura that Eric could feel, if not see.

"Leave the issue of control to me.  Technology has come a long way from here to my time.  There is a simple to construct devise that will dampen her powers.  She'll be no trouble," Odium boasted.

"And what about the others?" a green scaly looking man asked with distrust.

"Kill them," Odium said simply.

_Right,_ Magneto thought.  _Kill them.  Just like that._  What was this ass hole smoking in that century of his?

*****

True to his word, Xavier sent for Jesse via Scott exactly an hour after dinner.  There was a quiet knock on the door.  Jesse opened the door to see a friendly smile on the face of the X-men leader.

"Hi, Jesse," Scott said.  "The professor would like to have that talk now, if you're ready."

"Sure."  Jesse closed the door and silently walked down the hall with Cyclops.

They reached the office and Xavier called for them to enter.  Scott offered Jesse a seat on the couch, and sat beside him.  Xavier regarded Jesse with interest.

"You came to warn us," Xavier began.  "Perhaps you could elaborate, now that Logan is not glaring at you?"

Scott chuckled softly.

"Sir, I'm not sure what I can tell you.  I was sent here at the last minute.  Logan was the one with all the answers, but he said he couldn't um…meet himself, er time travel here, without serious consequences.  He seemed to know me already, but we had never met before."

Jesse paused here, and Xavier and Scott waited for him to continue.

"Odium was sort of my boss, but I didn't know he was anything but a museum curator until I saw him go through the portal," Jesse explained.  "Logan told me that he intended to kill you, professor."

"What did he hope to gain with that?" Scott asked. 

"I think it was politically motivated.  But it gets a little more complicated than that," he added nervously.

Scott didn't need to be a psychic to know there was something big coming.

"It's all right, Jesse, go on," Xavier prompted.

"When we went to stop Odium, Logan sort of …um, killed his girlfriend," Jesse began.  "He made some other threats…"

Scott knew immediately what Jesse was going to say.  "Oh god, Dani," he said softly.

Xavier closed his eyes and cringed.

"Yes," Jesse said hanging his head, "and all the rest of you as well, but especially her.  He said he would force Logan to watch, and it wouldn't be pretty.  His original plans have been clouded with his need for revenge."  He was upset.  This was not how he would have chosen to meet his heroes.

Just then, the door burst open and a frantic looking Wolverine stood there.  He glared at Jesse.  "Tell me everything," he said with quiet menace in his voice.

"Logan, calm down, we're all safe, Jesse's warning will help us prepare," Xavier tried to reassure him.

"No, it's too late.  She's gone," he growled.

"What?" Scott yelled.

"Quiet, both of you," Xavier said. "Logan, what happened?"

"She just left, without her com link."

"You guys have a fight?" Scott accused.

*_Snikt!_*

Jesse cringed.

"Stop this!" Xavier ordered.  "I'm going down to cerebro to find her."  Xavier exited the office with Logan, Scott and Jesse right behind him.

~Welcome Professor~

The door closed behind Xavier, and the three men stared at the large round door.  Jesse felt horrible.  He should have explained the situation sooner.

"Why'd she leave, Logan?" Scott asked quietly.

"I proposed," he answered bitterly.

Jesse stood silently.  This was not his business, he should probably leave.  He turned to leave, but Logan caught his arm.

"What else do you know?" he demanded.

"Only what I told Scott and the professor," he answered.  

"You're a history major, kid," he said.  "I ain't stupid."

"Ease up, Logan," Scott warned.

"Shut up, One-eye," Logan said harshly.  Then to Jesse, a little less menacingly, "Please kid."

"I wish I could say you guys live happily ever after, but when Odium and I came here, history as I know it changed.  Whatever I might know won't mean squat," Jesse said.

"Bullshit!"  Logan said angrily and reached over to pull the tags out of Jesse's collar.  "Why did I wear these?"

"Please, sir," Jesse said.

Scott pried Logan's hand off Jesse's arm.  "Take it easy, the kid don't know," Scott said.

Logan glared at Jesse. 

"You did marry her," Jesse said softly.

Scott and Logan stared at Jesse, and Jesse stared at the floor.

"Go on," Logan said quietly.

"The records on most of your lives were destroyed in a fire…whoops," Jesse swore.  "I shouldn't be telling you the future."

"It's okay, kid," Logan said.  She marries him.  That was all he needed to know for now.

"I'm not a kid," Jesse said bitterly, and walked away.

"Why don't you have powers?" Logan called after him.

Jesse just glared at him as the elevator door closed.

"Interesting young man," Scott said.

"Big chip on that shoulder," Logan added thoughtfully.

The door to cerebro opened, and Xavier wheeled out with a stern expression.

"Well?" Logan asked.

"You proposed," the professor said.

"Yes," Logan said.  "Why did she take off?"

"You have to ask her that, it's not my place to break her confidence," Xavier said.  "But I can tell you that she loves you very deeply, and her refusal was motivated by love."

Scott raised a brow at that statement.  _Refusal?_  He could have told Logan that Dani loved him.

"Where is she?" Logan asked softly, closing his eyes and trying to control his rage.

"By the lake, she never left the grounds," Xavier said.

Logan was running to the elevator before Xavier got halfway through that sentence.  He was going to get to the bottom of this right now.  No more secrets.

*****

Dani sat on a flat mossy rock next to the still water of the lake.  She felt ill.  Her stomach was doing summersaults and she couldn't calm down.  Logan would be here in minutes.  Xavier warned her that he would be angry at her unless he explained to Logan why she left, but Dani made him promise not to tell.  Logan could not know.  He would tell her it didn't matter, but sooner or later it would.  Logan wanted a family, and she couldn't give it to him.  

She reached out a finger and touched the water.  She released a little energy bolt and it splintered across the surface making a random purple pattern before it dissipated.  She sighed and hung her head.  Why did things get so complicated all of a sudden?

Logan stood by a tree watching her.  He decided not to ask her about it.  Whatever was bothering her didn't matter right now.  He had to patch things up for now and keep her close until this Odium thing was over.  Then he could sort out her issues.

"You're mad at me?" Dani asked quietly.

"No, baby, lets go home," Logan said as he walked over to her.  She looked up at him with her big violet eyes, and Logan knew losing her would kill him.  "Come on; let's get back to the mansion."

"What's wrong?" Dani asked.

 "Jesse explained Odium's whole plan, we need to prepare," Logan said, helping her up.

"And us, are we ok?" she asked nervously.

"Dani, when you're ready to tell me about it, I'll listen.  Until then, well, I'll take you any way I can get you," Logan said seriously. 

*****

Jesse sat brooding in the garden.  Well, they've been warned.  Good.  Time to leave.  How do I get home? Wolverine is a pain in the ass in any century.  _'Why don't you have powers?'  _None of your business.  Waves of anger and frustration washed over him and he closed his eyes in defeat.  He felt water droplets hitting his face and opened his eyes.  He was shocked by the sight before him.  The water in the large garden pond had risen up into a tall column, and hovered.  Jesse gasped and the water fell back into place with a heavy thud, splashed, and flooded over its banks.  

Damn, what a mess.  He wished he could clean it up.  Just then, the water rushed back and flowed up the cement side and back into the pond.  He staggered back, eyes huge and mouth hanging open in shock.  "What the …?" Did I do that?   Jesse stared at the water as if it were some sort of monster.  

"So, you've been holding out on us, eh kid?" Logan said from behind him.

Jesse turned around, and the confusion and shock on his face made it clear that he was just as surprised as they were.  He looked back at the water and backed away without a word.  

"Wait, Jesse," Dani said, but he turned and ran to the woods.

"Damn," Logan said.  "Go inside and stay there, I'll go after the kid."

"Logan, he's obviously in shock," Dani warned.  Logan had been hard on the kid and she was worried about how he might handle this.

"Relax, Dani," Logan said.  "I know he's on the level.  I'll bring him back safe, go inside."  

Dani smiled at him and went inside.  He watched her until the door closed and then let out a sigh.  He turned to the woods and followed future boy's scent.  Logan knew he wasn't a bad kid, but Jesse had a chip on his shoulder the size of a redwood.  Poor kid didn't have a clue about his power until today.  How could he not know?  What was this kid's life like?  There was that scent.  What was it that made this kid seem familiar?  


	20. History Lesson

****History Lesson****

Jesse ran until the pain in his lungs was greater than the years of painful memories that were overwhelming him.  He stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees for support as his body shuddered and gasped for air.  He dropped to his knees and wiped the sweat from his face.  Why now?  Why not years ago like everyone else?  Why did he have to go through his youth with the brand of _throwback? _Why did he have to live with his father's contempt for having sired a non-mutant child?  

He hung his head in disgust at the cruel cards that fate had dealt him.  He thought of his mother.  He could almost see her kind face and hear her reassuring words, _'Jesse, you don't need powers to be special.'  _Oh, mom, how is this possible?  

"Hey, kid," Logan said.

"Go away.  This is all your fault," Jesse accused angrily.

"Kid, you are confusing the hell out of me," Logan said as he sat down next to Jesse.  "I think I need a little background to understand what is going on with you."

"Go look after your girlfriend," Jesse said quietly.  "Leave me alone."

"Dani would fry my ass if I came back without you, Kid," Logan said humorously.

Jesse couldn't help cracking a smile at that.  He couldn't imagine Wolverine being afraid of a tiny woman like Danielle.  But he had to remind himself just how powerful she was in a fight.  Definitely someone to respect.  

"Where would I go?" Jesse asked.  "I just want to sit and sort things out, I'll go inside later."

"I ain't leaving you out here alone, Jesse.  It's getting dark, and your pal Odium is out there somewhere."

"I'm not the one he's mad at," Jesse said, and immediately felt bad for saying it.  "God, Logan, I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Logan said with a hint of annoyance.  "Tell me what happened, I need to know."

"I don't know where to start," Jesse said.

"How do we know each other?" Logan asked.

"We really just met. You were on the museum tour this morning, and you followed me to my office.  You seemed to know me, but I had no idea who you were," Jesse paused trying to sort the day's events in his head.  "You told me about Odium and said something was going to happen in the mansion, and then you left."

"Left?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you said you'd stay close, like you were watching for your chance to take him by surprise.  You intended to stop him before he came here," Jesse explained.

"Go on, you're doin fine," Logan prompted.

"Well, you came back to see what I was up to, and that's when we realized Odium was already in the mansion.  When we went to the lab to stop him, Miss Carr, I guess you had met before, delayed you."

"How?" Logan couldn't believe he could have been delayed by a woman.

"You called her Bella the Butcher, and she seemed to fight rather well," Jesse said.

"Oh, I see," Logan was still skeptical, but waited for Jesse to continue.

"You caught her and tried to use her as leverage to get Odium away from the portal, but she tried to cut your throat, so you killed her, right in front of him," Jesse said.  "He was mad, and swore to …return the favor."

Logan went pale, "Oh, god."

"Then you tossed me through the portal and here I am," Jesse finished.

"So I trusted you on less than a day of knowing you?" Logan asked.

"You seemed to," Jesse said.

"Hmmm," Logan was lost in thought.  Jesse started to get up, but Logan stopped him.

"Okay kid, I get all that, now what is it with you?" Logan demanded.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked suspiciously.

"You said you didn't have powers, and that there was a name for people like you," Logan said.  "Explain."

"That would require telling practically my whole life story, and that is none of your damn business," Jesse said bitterly, and got up to leave.  He looked around, but in the fading light he couldn't tell which way to go.

"Lost?" Logan chuckled.

"Wolverine, why are you such a pain in the ass?" Jesse asked angrily.

"I thought the name said it all," Logan said laughing.  "Life story," he said sternly.

Jesse slumped down by a tree.  It wouldn't be wise to argue with this guy, so he sighed his resignation and started his tale.  "My mother was drop-dead gorgeous, but she was an ordinary human.  She had an IQ that was so high, no one had been able to measure it."

"Like mother, like son?" Logan asked.

"Something like that, but she made an error in judgment and married my father," Jesse said.  "Dear old dad was a very famous mutant with a long ancestry of famous mutants, all bad ones."

"What happened?" Logan knew this story wouldn't be a nice one.

"Father was mad that I never exhibited any powers and blamed my mother.  She died a few years ago, under questionable circumstances.  I can't prove it, but…" Jesse said heatedly.

"I get it, so how did he treat you?" Logan asked.  He was wishing he could get his hands on this kid's father.  _Bastard._

"I moved out, we don't talk."

"And everyone else, if you go to a Mutant school, how did they treat you?" Logan asked.

"If I hadn't been the son of a football star it probably would have been worse.  All things considered, I was probably lucky."

"Not good, huh?" Logan didn't need an answer, he already knew.

"In the future, there is peace between Mutants and Humans, but it is an uneasy one.  _Throwbacks_ like me are an insult to both sides," Jesse explained.

"What did you just call yourself?" Logan practically yelled.  There was a hate word if ever he'd heard one.

"That's the name for a half breed with no powers."

"You got powers now, kid.  Don't ever use that word again," Logan said harshly.  He got up and tried to calm the sudden fury that was burning inside of him.  What kind of future was that?  No wonder the kid had a chip on his shoulder.  "Lets go," was all he said.

They returned to the mansion in silence.  Logan walked the kid up the stairs and they stood in the hall between their rooms.  Jesse reached for his door, and turned back to Logan, "Don't you dare feel sorry for me, I can take care of myself," Jesse said sternly.  He turned the doorknob, but Logan interrupted his retreat.

"Kid you are tough as nails, but you need to let yourself have friends," Logan said.

Jesse disappeared into his room without another word.  _Friends._  In what century?

Logan frowned and went into the room he shared with Dani.  She was sitting in her recharge chair playing Solitaire.  He smiled wickedly at the skimpy sheer nightgown she was wearing.

"Learn anything?" she asked as she turned another card.

"Too much," he said sadly.  "The kid had it pretty rough."

"You like him," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said almost surprised at his answer.

"Softy," She accused.

"Never," he said with a cocked brow.

"Never ever?" she asked playfully.

Logan looked her up and down, taking in the sight of every luscious curve, and gave her a devilish grin.  "Not right now," he said suggestively.

"Show me," she teased.

Logan pulled his shirt over his head, and reached for the zipper on his Jeans.  "I can do that."

*****

_"Jesse, why are you so interested in my family?"  Andromeda asked._

_"Cause you said you traced our ancestry all the way to the beginning of the Mutant Movement," he said.  "Come on Mom, tell me about them."_

_Andromeda sighed, but decided to indulge her curious son.  "The matriarch of our family was a normal human, named Anastasia," she began.  "She had a hard life, but had a wonderful daughter, and the family was traced through the daughters.  They all lived in this area.  Each generation had only one child, always a daughter, until you.  You're the golden son, Jesse, the first in the line," Andromeda said proudly._

_"Show me the lineage," Jesse begged._

_"It's late, Jesse, go to bed before your father gets home," his mother warned._

_"Will you be okay, Mom?" Jesse asked worriedly._

_"Just fine, go to sleep," she said soothingly._

_"Goodnight, Mom, I love you," Jesse said as she turned out the light._

_"I love you, too," she said._

Jesse thrashed about in his bed, knowing where the dream would take him, and powerless to stop it.  He moaned, and mumbled softly, "No, no, no, no…"  His pleas never stopped the flood of pain that washed over him when the dream came.

_"Human!  Did you think I wouldn't know?" Jett yelled as he hit her._

_"Carter, what are you talking about?" Andromeda asked, truly confused as she rubbed her now burning cheek._

_"Bitch!  Damned Human spy.  How long?  How long have you been keeping these secret records?" Jett accused._

_"Carter, I'm an archivist.  Record keeping is my job," she tried to explain.  He was drunk and bordering on insanity.  She had to get him to calm down.  _

_He advanced on her, and she backed away through the French doors that led to the balcony.  He hit her again and she was thrown back against the railing._

_"Liar.  Stupid human with a stupid human brat," he moved to hit her again, but she dodged.  Carter Jett Stanley lost all sense of reason as the drunken rage took him.  He grabbed his wife by the throat and tossed her off the balcony.  She never had time to scream._

"No!" Jesse yelled as he sat straight up in his bed.  All the water pipes in the mansion groaned and creaked as he tried to calm down.  His heart was pounding in his chest and he was drenched in sweat.  He heard the pipes groaning and consciously tried to relax.  The noise stopped.  His door burst open, and Logan, Dani, Jean and Scott were standing there. 

"You okay kid?" Logan asked.

"Fine," he rasped as he caught his breath. "Just a bad dream."

"Yeah, kid, I understand bad dreams.  Just try not to blow the water pipes, okay?" Logan joked.

Jesse laughed.  "I'll try not to," he chuckled as everyone left. 

Jesse's dream had called up an interesting memory, _Anastasia_ was the matriarch.  But how do you find someone based on a first name?  He knew that the family had lived in this area from the beginning to his own time.  Maybe he could do a little research tomorrow.  

*****

_Blood.  Rivers of blood was all he could see.   Odium's eyes burned with unshed tears for the woman whose blood haunted his dreams.  Bella.  His Bella, beautiful sweet deadly Bella, lying in a never ending river of blood.  Three nine inch long blood drenched claws hung from the hand of her killer.  She was unceremoniously tossed like a rag doll at the feet of a freak.  Her cold eyes stared at him from a pale expressionless face.  Then she was engulfed in flames and hissing his name, "Orson!  Avenge me…"_

Orson's body jerked awake.  His body was cold with sweat as waves of hatred washed over him.  _Wolverine!  _Where are you tonight?  Are you cuddling with your woman?  Enjoy it, it won't last.  Tomorrow he would set things in motion.  The X-men were extinct, and they didn't even know it.

There was a quiet knock on the door.  Orson barked at whoever was foolish enough to interrupt his sleep, "What the… do you know what time it is?"

"Sir, our inside contact has news," Rufus informed him.

"Fine, I'll meet him in the board room," Odium hissed.

"Uh …him, right," Rufus said with the shake of his head.  Odium was in for a surprise.

Odium found their contact sitting at the head of the boardroom table.  She appeared to be a quiet unassuming child with strange eyes.  Odium's eyes narrowed on the innocent face and his suspicious nature pushed him to dislike her immediately.

"Shape-shifter!" he spit out with hostility.  They were sneaky and deceitful, every one of them.  Never trustworthy creatures.  They were self serving above all else and quickly switched sides without warning.  "Show your true self, or I'll show you what we do to shape-shifters in my century," Odium warned.

He watched the sickening transformation as a quiet child grew and changed into a nearly naked blue woman.  He recognized her immediately.  Her reputation as a ruthless asset to Magneto had been on record.

"Now that you can see me, why not show me the real you," she said menacingly in a strangely hollow sounding voice.

Odium's lips turned up ever so slightly at the blatant challenge.  "Very well, but be prepared, I am not what you expect," he said as he turned away from her.

Mystique watched in horror.  The change was not shape-shifting; it was more like a trick of the light, or the mind.  He had been wearing a disguise, and now the truth was clearly seen.  His skin was powdery blue, smooth and scaly like a snake's.  His eyes were like a viper's cold and black and lidless.  As he walked around the table she saw it, his color changed.  His skin blended with the colors around him.  _Chameleon!  _He regarded her coldly.  His eyes were empty, and Mystique wondered if they could show any feeling at all.

"What news do you bring that forced me from my bed?" he hissed, very snakelike.

"A boy from the future has come to warn them," she said.

Odium paused and pondered this news.  "What is his name, his appearance?" Odium asked thoughtfully.

"Young, around twenty, black hair, earrings, very intelligent…" she listed her observations.

"Jesse!  Nosey prick," Odium interrupted.  "What does he know?"

"Nothing, just a name and your target," she said.  She watched his skin turn flaming red as his anger flared.

"Do it tonight, we'll take them in the morning," he ordered.

"And the boy?" Mystique asked.

Odium turned to look at her.  His eyes bored into her like daggers of ice and it was all she could do to keep from shivering.  "Kill him today," he said coldly.  "Quietly."

Mystique left the room without a word.  Ass hole.  She must have been a complete fool to join Gabriel's organization.  Gabriel was gone, and Odium was completely insane with revenge.  This was going to end in disaster for everyone.  She needed to find Eric.  This farce had gone on long enough.

*****

Jesse sat alone, at a corner table and ate in silence.  Logan had given him a smile when he took his seat, but seemed to know he needed space.  Jesse glared at the food on his plate.  What are these?  Funny bread, piled up, and a cup of brown stuff.  He drank his juice and eyed the strange food suspiciously.

"What's wrong, don't you like pancakes?" Kitty asked quietly as she sat across from him.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like them before," he said flatly as he cocked a brow and studied them.  "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes.  Observe," she said and proceeded to demonstrate the proper pancake preparation.  "Butter then syrup, and take a bite," she explained and put a bite in her mouth.  "Mmmm."

Jesse imitated her, spreading the butter, then pouring the syrup, and taking a bite.  His expression changed from suspicion to delight.  "It's good," he said.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century," she said.

Jesse looked at her in shock.  None of the students were supposed to know.  "How'd you find out?" he asked.

"I walk through walls, I make a good scout.  We all know, but they don't know that we know.  You know?" she said with a sly smile.

Jesse returned her smile.  "The faculty underestimates you guys, don't they?"

She looked him in the eye with a firm confidence beyond her years, "Yes."

They shared a laugh, and Jesse's mood greatly improved.  He watched her quietly eat her…whatever they were, and felt a strange excitement.  She was friendly but shy.  He could tell she was interested in him, but was it just curiosity, or more?

"What do you eat for breakfast?" Kitty asked.

"Leftover pizza," he said.  "What can I say, I'm a guy."

They laughed again and Jesse felt a knot in his stomach.  He liked her.  He liked her a lot and he was suddenly very worried about Odium. 

"Kitty, what else do you know?" he asked.

"Not much, but we know you didn't drop in for a casual visit," she said seriously.  "Wanna share?"

"No, just…stay close, okay?" he said earnestly.

She could see the worry in Jesse's deep brown eyes, and his concern for her.  Wow, but his eyes were beautiful.

"Promise me Kitty," he said.

"I promise," she agreed.

"Good," he said.  "I gotta go, can I see you later?"

"Sure, meet me for lunch?" Kitty asked, blushing slightly.

"Count on it," Jesse said, and got up to leave.  He walked past the faculty table lost in thought with a smile on his face.

"Turn down the volume on that smile kid, you're blinding me," Logan said chuckling.

The rest of the X-men were laughing too.

Jesse just blushed and kept walking.  _ Wolverine, a pain in the ass in any century._


	21. Blue Fury

****Blue Fury****

"I'll make it up to you Eric, I promise," Mystique said.  "Just this one favor, please."  She clung to her cell phone and waited for a response.  He was mad at her for tricking him into helping Odium.  He had a right to be mad.  But they both knew that killing stuffy old Charles and the X-men would do more harm than good.

"Who is he?" Eric asked.

"Some genius from the future, Odium said it was very important that I kill him," she said.

"Why should I care?" he asked.

"He knows a lot about the future."

"Very well, Bring him in, I'll have a look at him," Eric finally conceded.

"Thanks," she said.

"And Odium's plan?" he asked.

"Oh, I think I left my sleep gas in my other coat.  Oh, well," she said laughing.

"Bitch," Eric said with a grin.

"Yes," she agreed.

"See you tonight," Eric said.

"Bye," she finished and hung up.

Good.  She would let Odium deal with the X-men on equal footing; none of this killing them in their sleep shit.  That wouldn't do.  

*****

Jesse went directly to the library and logged into the computer.  He started searching databases of local genealogies, but came up with nothing.  He was hacking away into the local courthouse database when he was interrupted.

"You're new, what are you doing?" a young blonde haired girl asked him. 

"Just some reading," Jesse said with a smile.  "What's your name?"

"Misty," she said shyly.  "What's yours?"

"Jesse," he answered.  _Misty. _ He wasn't familiar with that one.  She was also a little young for this school.  "Shouldn't you be in a class right now Misty?" Jesse asked as he turned back to the screen.

"No," she said in a strangely different voice.  

Jesse turned around to see the girl transform into a blue woman.  He knew immediately who she was, and that he was in a lot of trouble.  They were alone in a remote part of the mansion, and she could be deadly.  

"Raven," Jesse said.

"Interesting that you know my real name," she said mockingly.

"I know a lot of things," he said flatly.

"So you do," she said.  "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked.

"I can guess," Jesse said.  She waited for him to continue so he did.  "Odium wants me dead so I can't give any useful information to the X-men.  How's that for a guess?"

"That doesn't take a genius," she said sarcastically.

"Maybe not, but I know you don't intend to go through with it," he said.

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

"If you wanted me dead, I never would have seen it coming.  You want something from me," he said confidently.

"I want you to come with me, to meet Eric," she said.

"Your interest is flattering, but I have an obligation here," he said, trying not to insult her.  

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"They're my friends, and I'm not leaving them while some vengeance crazed psycho from the future wants to hurt them," he said heatedly.   

"You needn't worry about them.  They will be fine," she said.

"What is Odium's plan?" Jesse asked.

"Just your basic bloodbath," Mystique said with an evil smile.

"When, how?" Jesse prompted.

"Forget about it," Mystique said angrily.  She needed this kid, and she was at the end of her patience.  If he didn't agree right now, she was going to knock him out and carry him.  "Come with me now, Jesse, Eric is waiting."

It was an ultimatum, and Jesse knew what was coming, but couldn't stop himself from saying, "Go to hell!"

Mystique moved so quickly, Jesse never had time to react before she gave him an injection of some sleep inducing drug.  She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder in a fireman's carry.  She stalked silently through the hallway before she was caught near the back door.

"Now where would you be taking my friend?" a quiet female voice said.

Mystique turned around to confront the owner of that voice.  It was Logan's woman.  "You try to hit me with that energy of yours and you'll hurt him," Mystique warned.

Dani just orbed Jesse out of her arms and into the infirmary.  When Mystique tried to bolt for the door, Dani orbed to block her way.  "Get out of my way, I'm not here for you," Mystique said.

*_Snikt!_*

"Then what're you here for?" Logan's voice boomed from behind her. 

"Jesse," Dani said.  "I sent him to the infirmary."

"Who are you working for today?" he asked menacingly.

"Today I'm working for myself," Mystique said.  "You let me go, and I'll tell you Odium's plan."

"Hold her!" Xavier said firmly as he wheeled into the hallway with the rest of the team.

"Let me go, Charles," she hissed.

"I will have an explanation," Xavier said sternly.

"The boy is important," she said.  "His knowledge of the future could be most useful."

Xavier probed her briefly.  "What was your part in all of this?"  Xavier asked.

Mystique was overcome with anger.  She had planned on double-crossing Odium, but their suspicion was not endearing them to her.

"Odium told me to kill him," she said.  "I decided it was a foolish order."

"And," Xavier prompted.

"He'll be here sometime tonight, after midnight," she said.  "Unless he finds out I've failed."

"Failed in killing Jesse?" Dani asked.

"That, and in releasing the gas that was to knock everyone out," she finished.  "Now, I've spoken the truth, so release me."

Logan advanced on her, raising his clawed hands slightly.  He didn't believe they'd gotten the whole story.  "Why'd Odium want to kill Jesse?"

"The boy is more than intelligent, he is a walking computer.  He carries a great deal of information.  Odium doesn't want that falling into the wrong hands," she said.

Logan was seething.  He took another step.

"Logan," Xavier warned.  "Were you to report to him that your part was completed?"

"Yes," Mystique said.

"Anything else?" Xavier demanded as his eyes bored into her.  She was holding something back.

"The woman," she said finally.  "I was to drug her and bring her back to him.  I had already decided not to, but that was his plan."

Logan growled, and Mystique stepped back.

"Then that's what you should do," Dani said.

"What?" Logan roared.

"It makes perfect sense.  She returns with me and tells them everyone is drugged like sitting ducks.  And you'll be ready for them.  Odium won't do anything to me until he can use me against Logan.  But by then, it will be over," Dani said cheerfully.  Dani's plan seemed reasonable to her.  

"Dani, that's not the best plan," Scott started to say.

"Actually, it's not that bad," Storm considered thoughtfully.

"Forget it!  That's a horrible idea.  I say we get her to tell us where he is and go knock on his door," Logan growled.

"I will protect her," Mystique said quietly.  She turned to face Dani.  "I promise."

Dani looked into Mystique's yellow eyes and searched for the truth within.  Mystique was completely sincere in this matter.  Dani knew that in this she could be trusted.

"Let's do it," Dani said flatly.  "No protest Logan, it's the only way."

Xavier regarded their blue prisoner with scrutiny.  Mystique suddenly had Dani's trust.  That was not easily earned.  All he could read from Mystique was fury.  

"Odium has displeased you," Xavier said.

"Odium is worse than a fool.  He's a chameleon, and shiftier than a politician.  He claims to be a savior, but he's every mutant's enemy," she said coldly.

Xavier could see that she had been taken in by him and he'd disappointed her.  Mystique would never learn.  He came to a decision.

"Very well," he said.  "We will adjourn to my office to discuss the timetable."

*****

"Ah, you're awake," Beast said with a smile.

Jesse sat straight up and yelled, "Mystique!"

"It's all right, she's gone.  She's helping us trap Odium," Beast said.

"No, she was taking me to see Eric, er Magneto," he said.  He suddenly felt sick when he realized that was one of his father's ancestors.  He had almost met his own great-great-great…granddad.  "Oh, god!"

Beast saw a distinct color change, somewhere in the green range.  "You better lay back down, you don't look so good."

"No, I'm fine.  I just realized something disturbing," he said cryptically.  "Hey, Hank, can I use your computer for a little research?"

"What kind of research?"

"I'm a little embarrassed to say," Jesse said.

"Boy, I'm a doctor.  There's nothing you could say to me that I haven't heard," Hank said.

"I'm looking for my mother's ancestors," Jesse said simply.

Hank considered this a moment.  "You don't plan on introducing yourself, I hope," he said humorously.

"No, I just want to know what they were like," Jesse said quietly.

"What about your father's ancestors?" Hank asked.

"I know too much about them.  I don't care to know them," he said coldly.

"Oh," Hank said thoughtfully.  "Well, the computer is there, let's have a look."

"Great," Jesse said.

"Name?" Hank asked.

"Anastasia," Jesse said.

"Anastasia what?" Hank asked.

"I don't know the last name.  I just know that she wasn't a mutant, and she had only one child, a daughter," Jesse seemed to be lost in a memory, staring into the distance as he continued.  "The family line was traced through the daughters, all of them the only child, until me, the first boy.  They lived in Westchester from this time until mine," he said.  Then, coming back to the moment he said to Hank, "That's all I can remember of what my mother told me.  I was very young."

"I see," Hank said.  "It is an unusual name, to be sure.  Are you sure it was a first name?" Hank asked, suddenly struck by an odd idea.

"Well, I assumed."

"Let me look into it," Hank said.

"Look into what?" Logan asked as he strode into the infirmary.

"Jesse was looking for…" Hank started to explain.

"Nothing!" Jesse said quickly.

Logan knew that it must be something important to cause a cover like that.  He gave Jesse a 'Gee-kid-don't-you-trust-me' look.  

It apparently worked because Jesse looked at the floor and said, "Oh, hell! Just tell him, Hank."

"His mother's family," Hank finally finished.

Logan understood right away what a big deal this must be to Jesse.  "Find anything?"

"He only has a first name," Hank said.

"What's the name?" Logan asked.

"Anastasia," Jesse said.

Logan paused.  _Anastasia?  _Interesting.  "Is that all you know?" Logan asked.

"She was human, and had only one child, a daughter.  Each generation had one child, a daughter, until me, the first boy," Jesse said.

"And they lived here in Westchester all those years, remember that," Hank added.

Logan was lost in thought.  Coincidence?  Dani's mom's name had been Anastasia, and it was Dani's middle name.  He'd have to think about that one for a little while.

Jesse was feeling embarrassed.  "I think I'm gonna go," he said as a blush crept up onto his face.

"Wait, Jesse.  Who was your father's ancestor?" Hank asked out of curiosity.

"Never mind," Jesse said flatly.  "I promise you I don't want to meet him." And he just left.

"I was just curious," Hank said to Logan, a bit confused.

"Jesse's dad is a bad egg," Logan said.  "It ran in the family."

"Oh, so Jesse was a fluke?" Hank asked.

"His mother was a saint."

*****

Jesse missed lunch but Kitty was waiting for him.  She saved him a tray and was sitting in the dining hall reading a book.  She looked up just as he entered and gave him a dazzling smile.  Jesse's breath caught in his throat.  She was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm sorry I missed lunch," Jesse said.  "Thanks for waiting."

"I heard what happened," she said.  "You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault."

Jesse looked at the floor and kicked his toe in front of him like a disappointed child.  "I should have been able to handle her," he said bitterly.

"Are you kidding?  Sometimes Wolvie has a hard time handling Mystique!"  Kitty exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I would have a hard time believing Logan ever had a hard time in a fight," he said with a chuckle.  It was sweet of her to try to make him feel better, though.

"Well, maybe not so much," Kitty conceded with a shy smile.

"Is that for me?" Jesse asked, pointing to the sandwich and bottle of pop on the tray.

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I thought you'd be hungry."

"Sandwiches are portable; would you like to go for a walk with me?" Jesse asked.

"Love to," she said with a warm smile.

They got as far as the back door before Scott stopped them.

"Jesse, you are officially deceased.  You can't go outside," Scott said dryly.

"Nobody bothered to inform me about it!" Jesse yelled.

"Kitty, would you excuse us?" Scott said as he tried to steer Jesse towards Xavier's office.

"No," Jesse said firmly taking Kitty's hand.  "Kitty and I had plans.  We'll stay inside, but I will not break a date."

Scott paused a moment at Jesse's surprisingly assertive tone.  The hero worship must have worn off.  Jesse was obviously not a kid.  "You got an hour," Scott said simply, and then walked away.  _Did he just say date?_  This was going to be a long day, and probably a longer night.

 "This is a date?" Kitty asked meekly.

Jesse looked into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled warmly.  "What do you think?" he asked as his thumb traced soft circles on her hand.

She blushed.  "The library is usually quiet," she said.

"Perfect," Jesse said, and led the way.

*****

Dani was pretending to be unconscious on the back seat of the car.  They had ridden in silence for nearly twenty minutes, and Dani was getting nervous.  She tried calming herself.  She could transport, so she shouldn't be afraid to walk into a trap, that's what she usually does.   She tried to think of something pleasant, like Logan.  He had pitched a royal fit when Dani said she was going with Mystique.  He was ready to impale the blue woman on the end of his claws.  It took a bit of convincing from Professor X and Storm to get him to realize it was a good plan.  She'd kissed him goodbye in front of everybody, and he'd made it a _really_ memorable kiss.  Logan had a way of making you forget everything else when he kissed you.  She blushed again at the memory of Scott clearing his throat loudly after she had wrapped a leg around Logan.  

Mystique was disguised as an attractive business woman and glanced over her shoulder at Dani.  She noticed the blush.  "You thinking about Wolverine?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," she said simply.  Dani didn't like Mystique.  The shape-shifter had a thing for Logan, and Dani knew it.  Dani wasn't worried about Logan being interested; she just hated Mystique's obvious advances.

"You're lucky," she said in passing.  _Too lucky_, Mystique thought.  That soft spoken simpering wimp didn't deserve that much man.  

The rest of the drive was silent, and short.  Mystique arrived at a large office building and drove into the garage.  "Play dead," she said flatly.  She followed around the ramp until she came to a gate.

"Clearance code," the stern guard said.

"Odium's prize is here," she said smugly.

"That's not procedure!" the guard said angrily, "Identify yourself!"

Mystique transformed back into her normal naked blue self and the guard sighed.  

"Woman, you make me all hot," he said gazing at her longingly.  "Go right up, he's waiting for you."  He opened the gate and watched her drive off.  Getting a shape-shifter for a girlfriend would be the best!  He could have a different woman every night without the tedious bar hopping.

*****

_Riiiiing, riiiiing!_

"What?" Orson hissed into the phone.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but our insider has returned with a guest," Rufus said.

Orson slammed the phone down.  He couldn't believe Mystique had pulled it off.  He crossed the room and opened the door.  She was walking down the hall in all her blue glory with Logan's woman slung over her shoulders.  She gave him a smug look.

"Toss her on the couch and have a seat," he said.  He went to his desk and took out strange looking shackles.  It was a collar and handcuffs connected with a chain, but they were bigger, and had some sort of electronic device built in.  He put the collar on her neck and locked it.  Then he turned it so the chain was hanging behind her, and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"You surprised me, I expected you later," Odium said suspiciously.

"The kid, he made a fuss, so I was forced to move up my timetable," she said simply.  "Deal with it."

"What time did you gas them?" he said, calculating in his head. 

"Less than an hour ago," she said.  "Just before I left with the woman."

That would figure right with the travel time.  He had three hours, but it would still be light out when they struck.  He grabbed the phone.  "Rufus, inform the team that we roll in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," Rufus replied.  _Ten minutes?_  This is going to be a complete disaster.  He was glad he wasn't going. 

"As soon as you assemble the team, get in here.  You're in charge of babysitting the prisoner," Odium added and hung up.

"Excuse me?" Rufus said to the dead line.  No.  Not good, not good at all. "Get the boys, Odium's changing the plan again," he said to the nearest soldier the in an edgy tone.  The man obeyed without question.  Everyone here obeyed without question.  Rufus was tired of it.  He found himself holding back a lot of questions.  

*****

"Hey, Cher," Remy said softly.

Rogue looked up from her book at the handsome Cajun who was smiling at her.  She returned his smile.  "Hi, Remy."

"Cher, the professor wants you to help look out for the students," Remy said.  "He's putting you and Beast in charge of them."

"Jesse's 'friends' are on the way?" she asked.

"How'd Cher find out about that?" Remy eyed her curiously.

"Logan filled me in," she said casually.

"You and the Wolverine are very close, non?" Remy asked with a hint of jealousy.

Rogue cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a stern expression.  "We're just good friends, Remy, and if you can't handle that…"

"It's okay with me, Cher," he said quickly.  "Remy understand."

"Good," she said almost bitterly.

"Rogue," he said in his sweetest voice.

"Hmmmm?" she said as she got up to go meet Hank at the tunnel entrance.

Remy caught her wrist and stopped her.  "Take care of yourself," he said seriously as he lifted a gloved hand to his lips and kissed her palm.  Her breath caught in her throat, and she closed her eyes.  Remy lifted her other hand and kissed it too.

"You too," she said breathlessly.

*****

"Kurt, you're back!" Storm exclaimed and leapt into his arms.  He embraced her, and smiled affectionately.  "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Shhh my sweet," he said softly in her ear.  "I'm home now."  He kissed her passionately, and they seemed to forget that they were standing in the rec room.  After a good minute, it was _obvious_ they forgot about their public location.

"A-hem," Scott cleared his throat loudly.

"Damn Scooter," Logan said roughly.  "What you got against kissing today?"

Scott blushed.  "That wasn't a kiss, it was blatant foreplay," he said.  "The audience is a little young."

"Prude," Logan said quietly.

Scott was going to say something, but Jean stopped him.  _Stop letting him bait you, Scott_.  She gave him a stern look.  Scott just sighed.

"Hey, Elf," Logan said.  "How was your trip?"

"Good, but it's better to be home," he said meaningfully as he looked at Storm.

"A lot has happened since you've been gone," Scott said.  

"I know," Kurt said.  "The Professor filled me in already.  I'm ready for whatever comes," he said firmly.

_Now that we're all here, let's prepare.  They are on the way already.  _Xavier said to the group from cerebro.  _Get the kids into the tunnels; I'll be up in a minute._

Logan's knuckles itched.  There was a fight coming, and he was dying for a little bloodletting.  He wanted to get his claws on Odium.  He needed to get this over with quickly so he could go get Dani.  He was still mad that she was in such a hurry to rush into danger.  

"Where's Jesse?" Jean asked.

"He's got a date," Scott sighed.

Logan chuckled.  Kitty works fast.

*****

Rogue was at the tunnel entrance with Hank, counting heads.  Jesse and Kitty finally showed up from wherever they'd been hiding.  

Jubilee stuck her head around the corner and said, "About time you got here, I was worried, Chica."

"I had Jesse to watch out for me," she said blushing.  She glanced at him, and he smiled tenderly.

"Stay here where you'll be safe," Jesse said.

"But, you're coming with me aren't you?" she asked nervously.

"They might need me," he said.  "I might not know how to fight, but I know Dr. Williams, er Odium.  I might be able to help."  He gave her a quick kiss and then pushed her toward the tunnel.  He looked at Hank, "Take care of her."

"Don't worry," Hank said with a smile.

Jesse went to Xavier's office where the rest of the team was gathered.  They were all wearing black leather uniforms, and tense expressions.  He noticed that Gambit was casually watching him, and he realized they hadn't actually met.  He also noticed Nightcrawler was sitting by Storm, and they were obviously very close.  Logan was pacing like a caged tiger, and Scott, Jean and the professor were outwardly very calm.

"Jesse, you should get to the tunnel…" Xavier started to say but was interrupted.

"With the other children?" Jesse finished for him.  "Sir, you might need my insight.  I worked for this guy, I know him."

"Jesse, the choppers are closing.  This is no place for a consultant," Xavier said sternly.

"Logan was quiet.  He had seen the kid's power, and knew he wasn't completely helpless.  But he also knew the kid felt responsible, even if he wasn't.  He wanted to hear what the kid had to say.

"Then read my mind, and get whatever advantage you can," Jesse said seriously.

Xavier eyed him for a moment before making a decision.  "Sit."

Jesse obeyed instantly.  He sat, and relaxed with his eyes closed.  Xavier held a hand on either side of his head and gently probed.  Jesse's mind was a strange place.  He was brilliant, and had a vast store of factual knowledge, seemingly catalogued and organized like a vast library.  He had a photographic memory, and forgot nothing.  But his personal memories were a strange combination of a jumbled mess of pain and regret combined with a deep love for his mother.  Xavier took a look at his family memories and flinched at the abuse and the constant rejection in a world that was supposed to be tolerant.  Then he looked into his college years and his time working in the archives.  Jesse did know Odium, but the man had been careful to hide his true nature until the day he left. 

Xavier took in Jesse's first encounter with Logan in the future.  There was a strange bond there.  Xavier knew Logan, and the way he treated Jesse spoke volumes.  _Odium had only meant to kill me?_ Xavier thought. _Hmmmm_.  Then he saw what had caused Odium to declare war on the X-men.  Logan's actions had been unavoidable, but unfortunate.  Xavier sighed heavily and pulled away.  He looked at the young man before him and suddenly realized why Logan had such a connection with him.  No time for that now.

"Well?" Logan demanded when Xavier finally looked up.

"Odium will not fight; he has people who do that for him.  He will, however, want to be nearby, to watch," Xavier paused.  "As soon as he finds out Mystique tricked him he will probably have a fit of rage.  He will be wildly unpredictable after that."

"What about Dani?" Logan asked.

"She will be his prisoner somewhere.  He will want you to have to find her on your own, and then he'll want to kill her in front of you, in a most unpleasant fashion," Xavier said plainly.

Logan roared with a fury that none of them had ever heard.  Jean winced, Storm closed her eyes, and Kurt prayed.  Scott's jaw got tight, Gambit shook his head and Jesse went pale.

Then they heard the choppers and the time for talk was over.


	22. Retribution

****Retribution****

Odium was sitting in the cockpit of the second helicopter behind the commando team in the first one.  Odium was impatiently watching the horizon as they flew ever closer to his helpless victims.  The mansion was just beyond that lake and those trees.  He was going to enjoy this.  He planned on painting the mansion red with the blood of the X-men.  He glanced over his shoulder at his motley crew of deluded followers.  Mystique was in the first helicopter with the soldiers.  A green scaly man, called the Skink, sat next to an animorph named Jonesy.  Vega was a sexy looking thing that could control plants.  But Magneto was the one he had wanted here, and he was conspicuously absent.  There had simply been no time to track him down.  

Odium reminded himself that everyone would be unconscious, and force would not be necessary.  Besides, these mutants would serve a purpose, but in the grand scheme of things, they were expendable.  In the end, all that really matters is that Xavier dies, and his dream for the future dies with him.  Then Odium can shape a future of his design: mutant dominance and human servitude.  That is how it was always meant to be.  The strongest rule, the weak serve, live and die at the whim of their masters.  He was feeling almost aroused at the thought. The choppers came in low, skimming the water of the lake.  Everything was going according to his plan.  

Wolverine would no doubt live through the massacre and would have to deal with the aftermath.  Then he would come after his woman.  Odium was cold with hatred.  He longed for the feel of her blood, warm and sticky on his hands, when he throws her body at Wolverine's feet.  He grinned maniacally as he clung to that image.  A sudden wave of pleasure washed over him as they closed in on his prey.

*****  

The X-men had gone outside to meet the enemy.  Jesse had been ordered to stay inside, but snuck out through the gallery.  Storm hovered in the sky, calling up a thunderstorm, but the choppers were advancing too quickly for her to get decent aim with her lightening.  

Hidden in the bushes, Jesse suddenly had an idea.  He concentrated on the lake just beyond the trees.  He let his anger drive the power as he forced the water to rise up and surround the first helicopter.  The chopper flew right into a wall of water and promptly crashed.  Those who weren't killed on impact quickly drowned.  

*****

Odium's pilot took evasive action narrowly missing the second wall of water Jesse had tried to trap it with.  Odium was furious.  "That two faced liar!" he screamed.  "She deceived me!  Never trust a shape-shifter!"  Not only had she not gassed the mansion, she didn't kill him.  Only Jesse could move water like that.  Odium had known for years of Jesse's powers and had suppressed them with a drug slipped in his food.  Jesse's time away from his influence was enough to finally allow them to emerge.  Jesse was no longer a potential member of his perfect future; he was now a serious liability.   _I hope she suffered when that chopper went down,_ he thought. 

"Get us out of here," Odium said to the pilot.  At least he still had his trump card.  Wolverine would want his woman back.  He had to prepare for an attack by the whole team now.  _Wonderful._

*****

Jesse nearly collapsed with the exertion it took to move that much water, but somehow managed to stay on his feet.  He couldn't believe he'd actually done it.  But he missed the second chopper, and they were getting away.  Great.  Sooner or later they'd be back.

Waves of relief washed over the team as they watched the helicopter retreat, but Logan was furious.  "They're getting away!" he yelled at Cyclops and darted into the mansion, heading for the Blackbird.

"Let's get to the Blackbird and catch them," Cyclops ordered as he followed on Logan's heels.  Scott may not have been Dani's boyfriend, but she was like his sister.  There was absolutely no way he was going to stand around while she was in danger.

"Wait," Xavier said as Logan ran past his office door.  He wheeled into the hall and headed for the elevator.   "I'll track them with cerebro, but you must hang back to allow us to find Danielle."

Everyone had caught up by then and they were surprised by that order.  "Charles, why don't you just locate Dani and give us an address," Scott asked.

"I can't locate her.  Wherever they are keeping her is blocking my telepathy," he admitted bitterly as they all headed to the lower level.  Xavier mentally paged Beast to inform him that the danger was over, and to apprise him of the current situation.

Jesse followed them, though he had no real right to.  He was just a visitor here, and didn't belong.  But he was driven with a need to help.  Logan…future Logan, had told him that he was important.  Jesse wondered if Logan had known more about what was going on than he had let on.  Jesse knew there were no records of this incident, but time travel could be a tricky thing.

Jesse tried not to draw attention to himself as he followed at a distance.  He just wanted to be around in case he might at least be able to answer some questions about Odium.  The team waited outside cerebro while the professor was tracking Odium.  Jesse was standing down the hall by the elevator, hiding around the corner, watching.  Logan was standing off by himself, brooding.  Everyone felt sympathy for him, but they were trying not to provoke him.  Logan was very volatile when he was angry.

The tension in the room was thick, and Scott decided to break it. "Storm, I've never seen you make a waterspout do that before," Scott said.

"That was not a waterspout of any sort, Scott.  I didn't do that," she said matter-of-factly.

Jesse could almost see the wheels turning in all of their heads as they looked from face to face to see who might have done it.  He smiled to himself.  He didn't care if they knew.  He just wished he'd gotten both choppers.  

Logan, who had been lost in his thoughts, finally spoke up.  "Jesse did it," he said, and looked down the hall right at him.  

Everyone else turned to look at him as well and Jesse felt uncomfortable.  He ducked back around the corner to hide, but knew he wasn't going to get away with that.

"Jesse, come here!" Logan said firmly.

Jesse looked around the corner at the expectant stares of the X-men and felt sick.  He didn't want to answer questions right now.  He didn't want to be here right now.  He sighed and hung his head as he walked down the hall to face their questions.  Logan was watching him, but didn't say anything.

"I thought you didn't have any powers," Scott said.

"I sort of just discovered them," Jesse said quietly.

"It was good timing," Jean said.  "Thank you."

"Not good enough, I let Odium get away," Jesse said dejectedly.

The door to cerebro opened and Xavier interrupted.  "It's a good thing you did," he said.  "I would never have found her if I couldn't track them back to their headquarters."

"Where?" Logan asked harshly.

"You won't need the jet; it's not even thirty minute's drive from here," Xavier said.

"Then let's go," Scott said.

*****

Dani's head throbbed, but she couldn't raise a hand to rub it, she was tied up.  She looked around the room.  It was just an office, and a dull one at that.  She was lying on a plush leather couch, and a man was sitting across from her in the matching chair.  He was in his late twenties, blonde and dressed in an expensive business suit.  He was casually watching her and smoking.

"You're finally awake," he said as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Name's Rufus," he said, "I'll be your guard for this evening."

"You don't look all that tough to me," she said quietly.

"I don't have to be," he said with a smile.  "You are just like me in that collar, -no powers." 

Dani tried to orb out of her manacles, but failed.  She tried an energy surge, but nothing happened.  This was not a good situation.  She had to think.  Manipulating people was not her talent, but she had to talk her way out of these restraints.

"So you're one of Odium's lackeys?" she said sweetly.

"Odium is a temporary annoyance.  I've been around since before Gabriel," Rufus said smugly.

"So Odium is your lackey," she said.

"Odium is insane," Rufus informed her.

"And you're not?" she asked.

"I haven't traveled through time a dozen times, he has.  The shock of the time portal can affect your mind," Rufus said bitterly.  "His mind has snapped."

"And here you are, taking his orders," Dani said with a smile.  "Lackey."

"Bitch," he said.

"Let me go," she said.

"No," he said.

"Bastard."

*****

Mystique had been careful about getting out of riding in Odium's helicopter.  She knew he would discover her treachery quickly enough and didn't want to be too close when it happened.  He never noticed her slipping out of the other chopper before it took off.  She smiled with satisfaction at her ability to manipulate those around her.  But she had to decide what to do now.  Leave or keep her promise to protect Wolverine's girlfriend?  Mystique felt a sting of jealousy.  She'd gladly take that wild man any day, hell, she'd be any woman he wanted.  But he'd never have her.  Mystique thought it over a moment.  If she let Odium kill the girl, Logan would hunt her down for breaking her promise.  He had as much as sworn to do that when she left with the wimp this afternoon.  

She came to a decision; she would keep her promise.  It wasn't that she was afraid of Wolverine, she just hated Odium. She knew what she had to do.  It was a good plan.

*****

Odium's helicopter landed on the roof.  "Keep your eyes open for them, they'll be coming," Odium said to his few remaining followers.  He was livid.  He needed a release from all of this fury.  He knew just the thing to calm him, torturing his prisoner.  Yes.  That would make him feel a lot better.


	23. Rescue

****Rescue****

The X-van entered the garage and quickly found the guarded entrance.  Six heavily armed commandos opened fire on the black armored van.  The spray of bullets couldn't penetrate the armor, but no one could get out either.  

"I have an idea," Kurt said with a smile as he grabbed Scott and Logan's hands and transported them behind the guards.  

*_Snikt!_* *_Snikt!_* Claws quickly extended and sheathed themselves between the ribs of the two nearest soldiers in a swift upwards movement.  Their hearts and lungs were instantly pierced and they were dead before Logan finished the fatal stroke.  Cyclops took out the two nearest him with a single burst of scarlet energy effectively flailing the skin that was exposed and setting their clothes on fire. Kurt, as fast as lightening, had grabbed the nearest soldier's chin and forehead from behind and snapped his neck.  The second soldier barely had time to turn before Kurt caught him by the head, spinning into a crouching position and flung him forcefully over his head.  The impact of the soldier's body on the cement of the parking garage was loud enough to make Gambit cringe as he held out his hand to assist the ladies from the van.

"Dat had to hurt," he said with a smirk as the only living soldier left in the garage gasped desperately for air.

Storm looked at the blood and broken bodies and gasped. "Oh, goddess!"

Logan flashed Kurt a smile as he came over and squatted next to the dying man.  His face was like stone, and all he said was, "Odium."

"Top three …floors," the soldier gasped.

"How many?" Scott asked.

"Twenty…. and the mutants," he gurgled as he coughed blood.  Logan looked at Jean who had been assessing the man's condition. 

"The force of the impact has shattered his ribs and broken his back," Jean said as he stopped breathing.  "He isn't going to be answering any more questions."

"Oh, perfect!" Scott cursed.

"I wonder how many mutants he has up there," Kurt said, more to himself than to the group.

"Gambit wonder what they can do," Remy said as he shuffled his deck.

Logan just retracted his claws and stalked over to the elevator.  The rest of the team followed wordlessly.  There was nothing to say that wouldn't set him off.  It was simply time to act.  Storm was the last one on the elevator and she looked back at the carnage they'd caused.  She closed her eyes and thought of her friend, Dani.  She prayed they would be in time.

*****

After assuring himself that his people were in place, and his headquarters was secure, Odium entered his office.  He stared at Danielle like a man possessed.  He glanced at Rufus who was calmly smoking and hissed, "Get out!"

Rufus obeyed quickly.  He didn't want to see it anyway.  He closed the door behind him as he heard the first blow and a quiet yelp of shock from the woman.  _Bloodthirsty ass hole,_ Rufus thought.  He felt like he was traveling third class on the Titanic.  The time had come to distance himself from this quickly sinking ship.  Everything Stryker and Gabriel had built was being destroyed by a madman.  He headed for the stairs to the roof. 

And that is where Mystique found him.  She had anticipated this, and waited.  The door opened and she leapt from the stairs and drove her heel into his head.  Rufus was thrown back against the wall and roughly shook his head.  

"Damn, woman," he said with a sneer.  "Nice move."

This was unexpected.  Rufus had played the buffoon so well, Mystique had bought it.  "Rufus, dear, time to pay the piper," she said menacingly.

Rufus casually brought a knee up and pressed his foot against the wall behind him.  "She'll be dead before you get there," he taunted.  He leaned forward slightly and launched himself at the blue woman with surprising speed.  Mystique sidestepped and redirected his force into the steel handrail.  Rufus' neck snapped on impact and his limp body rolled down the stairs to the next landing.

"Well," Mystique mused aloud.  "That was a little anti-climactic."  She quickly morphed into a duplicate of Rufus and returned to the main office.  She'd wasted time killing him.  She wondered if the poor wimp was still alive.

*****

They waited nervously as they watched the numbers above the elevator door climb. 26-27-28… The enemy would be here any moment, and they were mutants.  Not Odium's mutants, but the X-men.

"Sir, have we heard from Team A in the basement?" SSG Sims asked nervously.

"Team A was neutralized," Captain Diaz said.  "Just two floors to go; stay sharp."  Great.  Twenty years of special ops and his mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty.  He unconsciously held his breath.  The doors were opening.  

*****

Scott stuck his head out of the elevator and let his optic blast clear a path.  He'd taken out four before a single shot had been fired.  Gambit charged three cards and tossed them in the other direction taking out another four.  The one's that weren't dead were suddenly gone.  The rest of the team exited the elevator and waited for the plan.  Scott turned to Logan and chuckled.

"Déjà vu," he said with a grin.

"Humph," Logan growled and looked to Jean.  "Anything?"

Jean closed her eyes, and involuntarily shuddered as her face twisted in pain.  She pointed down the hall, "That way, hurry."

Logan was in full on panic mode.  He ran down the hall with his claws extended.  Right on his heels were Scott, Gambit and Kurt followed by Jean and Storm.  He never saw the giant paw until it hit him.

*****

She heard the sickening sound of fists hitting flesh, but not a sound from the woman.  Mystique swallowed hard and walked in.

"Rufus, I warned you to get out," Odium rasped.  He was standing there in his true form, and his skin was the sickening color of blood.  Wolverine's woman was on the floor in a heap and covered with cuts and bruises.  Her face was swollen and there was blood dripping from her mouth.  The weird collar neutralized her powers.  She had been totally helpless.  And she wouldn't heal until it came off.  

Mystique felt an emotion that was completely foreign to her, -guilt.  She'd promised that the woman would be okay.  And then the woman had looked right into her eyes and believed her.  The woman defended her to Charles and the X-men.  Something snapped in Mystique.  She was mad, and launched herself at Odium with a fury she hadn't felt in a long time.  Her appearance changed from the stuffy Rufus to her own lithe blue form. 

Odium was only mildly surprised to see her.  He leapt out of the way easily doing two swift back flips.  He broke the glass on his weapons display cabinet and pulled out a gleaming Katana sword.  He smiled at her and a slight hiss could be heard as a slender forked tongue darted out.

"You ssssshould not have come back," he hissed.  He deftly twirled the sword in his hand to demonstrate his skill and then attacked.  He slashed at her, but she had managed to dodge the first swipe and land a healthy punch to his kidney as she came around behind him.  He spun and swung his blade at neck level, but she managed to duck.  She knocked him off his feet, and he rolled away and leapt to his feet, sneering at her.

Mystique smiled back.  There was just enough distance between them that she could catch him off guard.  She jumped the few feet between her and the woman and knelt beside her, releasing the lock and then crushed the collar.  The handcuffs released instantly and Odium roared with rage.

He threw his sword across the room and it impaled Mystique through the chest.  She collapsed beside Logan's woman and they were both at Odium's mercy.

"Sorry," Mystique whispered to the broken woman beside her.

"S'okay," the weak answer came.

_She's still alive_, Mystique thought as the blackness took her. 

*****

Logan was thrown across the hall with surprising force and paused before attempting to stand.  Scott and Gambit had to quickly duck to avoid the attack of the bear as it turned its hulking frame towards them.  Gambit tossed two cards at its feet and the resulting explosion tossed it back a few yards.  

Scott heard Jean and Storm screaming and turned to see what was happening.  Jean was wrapped in what looked like vines of ivy that were quickly tightening and restricting her movement.  Storm was in the same predicament, and Kurt transported to her side to try and pull the vines from her.  Scott looked around for the source and spotted her.  A petite woman covered in a strange mossy looking outfit was manipulating the plants.  They grew at an alarming rate and moved as if they were alive.  Scott sent an optic blast at the woman and her vines literally screamed and started to shrink away.  Gambit tossed a couple of glowing cards at her and the vines fell lifelessly to the floor.

Logan had waited for the smoke to clear from Gambit's explosion and was surprised to find the bear replaced by a very large tiger.  It growled at him angrily and paced in front of him looking for an opening.  Logan just growled back and lunged for its throat.  The tiger leapt to meet his attack, but Logan's claws were longer and he sunk them into the large cat's neck, nearly severing its head.  The beast collapsed on the floor in a heap as blood poured from the wound.  

There was a shrill scream from behind Gambit as a green scaly man leapt onto his back and held the Cajun by the throat with his creepy red two inch long claws.  It was a stand off.  No one could subdue him without hurting Remy.  The scaly man smiled.

"Let me pass and I'll release him," he rasped.

Scott looked into his orange cat eyes and said, "Be my guest," as he pointed toward the elevator.

The man eyed them all suspiciously, moving slowly towards the door.  Remy could feel his claws getting closer to his throat and caught his breath.  Skink shoved Gambit at his companions and dove for the elevator, but Gambit spun around and tossed four cards into the elevator as it closed.  The explosion blew the doors off the elevator and sent the car into a thirty story plunge to the basement.

The resistance was gone, where was Dani?  Logan caught her scent as they continued down the hall.  Logan quickly picked up the pace when he entered a large open office.  Her scent was strong and he knew where she was.  Then he smelled her blood, and went completely berserk.  The team followed at a healthy distance as he burst through the door to Odium's office.   Dani and Mystique were at his feet and he sat on his desk holding a large Katana Sword.  Logan saw how badly Dani had been beaten and growled at the creepy looking lizard man.

"My turn," Odium hissed menacingly as he raised the sword over Dani and flashed Wolverine an evil grin.  Before he could make the final blow, Kurt appeared in front of him and disappeared just as quickly with Dani and Mystique in tow.  

Logan smiled at his friend's quick response.  With Dani out of danger he could concentrate on his own revenge.  He stepped closer to Odium and extended his claws.  *_Snikt!_* *_Snikt!_* "You want me, come and get me," Logan said.

Odium reached behind him and picked up a second sword and met Logan head on.  There was a piercing sound of metal on metal as claw met sword again and again.  Logan was surprised the sword had held up and Odium caught his curious expression.

"Adamantium is the perfect metal for a sword, don't you think?" Odium sneered as he spun and landed another powerful blow that was easily deflected by Logan's claws.

Logan never spoke, he was observing the man's technique for flaws and spotted one.  Odium swung again and Logan blocked with one claw while ripping three gashes in the man's stomach with the other.  Odium staggered back in surprise, but quickly countered with another brutal bout, this time catching Logan off guard and stabbing him in the thigh.  Logan growled but kept fighting.

*****

Scott and Remy waited by the door watching the bloody match.  The gashes were being traded one after the other now and both men were a bloody mess.

"Let Gambit stop dis," Remy said to Scott.

"Logan would never forgive either of us if we interfered," Scott said quietly.  He knew this was Logan's fight.  Scott turned back to Danielle who was waking up.

"Logan?" she said in a whisper.

"Shhh," Jean said calmly as she checked the extent of the damage.

"Logan?" Dani asked more strongly.

"He's busy right now," Scott said as he came to sit beside her.  She looked bad.  "But I'm here, Dani."

"Where's Mystique?" Dani asked. 

"Right beside you.  She's worse off than you are," Jean said.

"Help me sit up," she ordered Scott.

"Like hell," Scott said firmly.

Dani looked into his eyes and just said, "Do it!"

Jean put a hand on Scott's shoulder.  _No, Scott, I know what she's going to do and it will kill her_, Jean told him telepathically.

Scott helped her up and supported her.  Dani reached a hand over Mystique's wound and healed it.  Mystique's breathing and pulse became stronger and Dani collapsed back into Scott's arms unconscious again.  Jean glared at her fiancé and he just looked at her with pain in his eyes.  

"She never would have forgiven me if I hadn't helped her," he said softly.  Jean sighed deeply and closed her eyes.  She knew he was right.  She just prayed Dani had enough strength and energy to heal.

Gambit broke into his thoughts with an abrupt warning, "Sabertooth!"

Victor creed had been standing there long enough to see the woman heal Mystique.  Magneto had sent him here to retrieve her from this disaster and he had protested.  The only thing that made him want to come was the idea of getting his claws on the runt again.  But he saw them help old Blue and he hated to admit it, but he was touched.

Scott stood quickly, but Jean stopped him from doing anything rash.  _Scott, he came for Mystique, he doesn't want trouble.  _Scott eyed the giant wild man suspiciously, but stepped aside for him to pass.

Sabertooth walked around Dani and picked up the still unconscious Mystique and headed for the door.  He paused and turned a moment and looked at Dani.  "What's her name?" he growled.

"Danielle," Storm said.

He grunted in acknowledgement and walked away.__

*****

Logan's healing factor was not keeping up with the damage as quickly as he'd hoped.  This Odium character was good with a sword.  They were both covered in serious gashes and dripping with blood.  Logan came in for an attack as he had done consistently and knew how Odium would counter.  When Odium raised his sword for the block, Logan shifted on his feet and drove his claws through Odium's belly and right up into his chest piercing his heart and lungs.  He grinned with the deepest satisfaction as he lifted Odium off the floor to drive the blades just a little deeper.  But Odium surprised him when he drove his sword through Logan's abdomen from kidney to kidney.  They both collapsed to the floor, Odium dead, and Logan close to it.  It was over.

The team loaded into Odium's helicopter to rush home for medical attention.  

*****

Beast had decided the kids could use a relaxing evening after the day's excitement so he set up a DVD in the lounge.  Everyone was enjoying the campy humor of 'The Princess Bride.'

_"Stop that rhyming and I mean it!"_ the irritated character screamed at the Giant.

"Anybody want a peanut?" everyone answered in unison, laughing.  

Jesse and Kitty were sitting on the couch in the lounge watching the movie.  Rogue and Jubilee were giggling at how close they were sitting.  Kitty just leaned a little closer to Jesse and smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder.  John elbowed Bobby and pointed at the pair and whispered, "He works fast."

"Shut up," Bobby said quietly.  It helps if the girl is interested.

Then they heard the helicopter and the kids started to run to the windows.  Rogue was the first one to recognize Cyclops at the controls.  "They're back!" Rogue yelled.

Xavier rolled in and interrupted.  "The team needs to get downstairs quickly, we have injured.  Everyone will retreat to your rooms immediately," he said in a worried tone.  "I'll keep you posted, please hurry."

The students looked sick with worry as they quickly filed up the stairs.  The professor had never ordered the students out of the way like that before.  Someone must be hurt pretty badly.  The helicopter landed on the basketball court and Beast met them to help with the wounded.  

"Hank, carry Logan," Jean said.  He was the only one strong enough to move him easily.  Scott had already picked up Dani and the team entered through the gallery.  The halls were empty except for Jesse who stood off to the side giving them plenty of room.  Xavier had already gone downstairs and sent the elevator back up for them.  Jesse got a good look at Logan and Dani who were both covered in blood.  So Odium had gotten some revenge after all, he thought.

*****

"Jean, Logan's waking up," Hank said as he crossed the room to check his vitals.  His superficial wounds were healed in a couple hours, but the internal injuries from being skewered with a sword had taken more time.

"How long?" he asked hoarsely.

"Six hours," Jean said.  

"You were pretty hacked up," Beast commented.

"Dani, where's Dani?" he demanded with a hint of panic.

They didn't answer immediately, and he could tell the news was going to be bad.  Jean shifted on her feet uncomfortably.  "Logan, Dani…"

Logan growled roughly as he closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.  "Just spit it out, Red."

"She's in a coma," Xavier said as he wheeled in.

Logan sat up slowly, "Where?"

"In the next room," Xavier said.  "I should warn you, she was hurt …"

"I saw her," Logan said softly.

"No, Logan," Jean said.  "It's really bad."  There was a strange hitch in her voice that alarmed him.  

If Jean was that upset, it was much worse than he thought.  He wasn't fully recovered yet, but no one would dare stop him from getting up.  He walked to her room and just stood in the doorway.  Scott was sitting with her, and she had sensors taped all over.  She had so many bandages she looked like a mummy, except for the blood.  Scott saw him and got up.

"She's stable, but she isn't healing.  Hank has turned up the power under her bed, but…" Scott couldn't tell him.  

"Just spit it out!" Logan growled.

"She had been ripped open by Odium's claws," he said quietly.  "There were five distinct gash marks across her stomach, and they were very deep.  Jean had to help close up the wounds, but they are not improving."

Hank stood by Logan and filled in the rest, "All her ribs were broken, and her arm, and she had a stab wound in her chest."

"Get out," Logan said softly.  

Scott and Hank left without another word.  Logan sat in the chair by her bed and cried.  "Baby, you heal everyone else, you can beat this.  Come on, Dani, please don't leave me," he said.

*****

"Cher, Logan is okay, he's out of bed," Remy explained.

"Then where is he?  Why won't the professor let the students visit?" she demanded.

"It's the Petit, she's hurt bad," Remy tried to explain.  "The Wolverine won't leave her."

"Oh, god," she said.  "He must be going crazy."

"I'm okay kid," a familiar voice said from behind her.  

Rogue turned around and threw her arms around Logan.  "I was so worried," she said as she squeezed.  "How's Dani?"

"The wounds are healing more slowly than usual for her, but she's recovering," he said as he returned her hug.  "Jean kicked me out for a while so they could change the dressing on her wounds."  He wasn't happy about it, but he was too tired to fight her _and _Xavier _and_ Beast.  _'Go eat and get some rest!'  _Damned do-gooders.  He wouldn't be able to rest until he was sure she was fine.  From the looks of things, that was going to be a while.

*****

"Jesse, with all the excitement, we haven't had the chance to talk about your powers," Xavier said.

Jesse shifted slightly, feeling put on the spot.  He glanced around Xavier's office at Beast and Scott and visibly cringed.  "What's to talk about?" he asked.

"First of all, thank you for your assistance," Xavier said with a smile.

Jesse blushed.

"Secondly, how long have you known Odium?" Xavier asked.  He had a theory and wanted to test it.

"Dr. Orson Williams, that was his name, worked with my mother for years on the archive," Jesse said.  "I practically grew up in the museum."

"What are you thinking, Charles?" Hank asked.

"His powers had been suppressed.  They were released when he came here," Xavier said.

"You think Odium did it?" Jesse asked.  "Why?"

"Who knows," Scott said.  "We know he had the technology to do it, he suppressed Dani's powers."

"Bastard," Jesse said quietly.  Not for himself, but for her.

"Now," Xavier said in an 'I'm-changing-the-subject-now' voice.  "Hank tells me you are curious about your mother's family."

Jesse blushed again, and squirmed.  "Uh, it's not that important.  If you're done with the powers thing, I was going to meet Kitty…"

"Don't be embarrassed, Jesse.  We're your friends," Scott said.

"Really," Jesse said firmly.  "I think I should be going now."

"The name is in there," Xavier said authoritatively.  "Your mind doesn't forget, Jesse, you're a genius after all."

"I have tried…" Jesse sighed with his eyes closed.

"The memory is painful, and you suppressed the name along with the memory," Xavier said.

"No," Jesse said sadly.  "The memory comes back, often."

"Would you like me to…?" Xavier offered.

"Please."

Xavier wheeled up to the couch and prepared to read his mind again.  "Relax," Xavier said.  He looked into Jesse's memory for the moment his mother had showed him their family history.  She had been so proud of her ancestors, especially the matriarch.

_"Why do you call her the head of our family?" Jesse had asked._

_"She was the first mother of a mutant in our family tree," Andromeda had said.  "She was also the bravest.  You see, she raised her daughter alone to protect her from an evil man.  I wish I was that brave." _

_"So what was her name?" Jesse asked._

_"Anastasia Mason," Andromeda said.  "And her Daughter's name was Danielle."_

_"I like that name," Jesse said sleepily as his mother kissed his cheek and tucked him in.  It was the last time he saw his mother alive._

Xavier looked up in utter shock.  Jesse stared at him with his newly restored memory of that night and just said, "My god."

"Indeed," Xavier said.  "Hank, your suspicion was correct."

"I gotta go," Jesse said abruptly and practically ran out of the office.

"You'd think he'd be happy to find out his ancestors were…" Scott said bewildered.

"He also just remembered how his mother died," Xavier said.  "It was not what he expected."

"Are you going to tell Logan about Jesse?" Hank asked.

"It's not our place to share information like that," Xavier said firmly.  "It's Jesse's family, and his secret to tell or keep, understood?"

Hank and Scott nodded in agreement. 

*****

Three days.  Three horrible gut-wrenching days of waiting.  Dani's body was healing, but the coma was worrying him.  Dani should be awake by now.  Logan was headed up to see the professor.  Maybe he could do something telepathic to see if she was alright.  Maybe he could help bring her back.  He was about to knock on the door when he heard _"I gotta go,"_ just before Jesse ran past him.  Logan stepped back out of sight and listened to what had upset the kid.

_"Are you going to tell __Logan__ about Jesse?" Hank asked._

_"It's not our place to share information like that," Xavier said firmly.  "It's Jesse's family, and his secret to tell or keep, understood?"_

Logan quickly put the puzzle together.  Jesse was his grandkid, a few centuries down the line.  He smirked.  Well, that explained a lot!  The scent, the instant trust in the future, the charm with the ladies…

"Logan," the professor called.

Can't hide from a telepath, "Be right there." Damned school for the gifted…no privacy anywhere.

*****

Logan was heading back to Dani's room when he saw Jesse sit down beside her.  He decided to wait and let the kid have his visit in peace.  She was going to be his grandmother, eventually.

"Hi," Jesse said to Danielle.  He sat on the chair that Logan had spent so much time in the past few days.  No one was around, so he thought he'd visit.

"You'll never guess what I found out today," he said with a smile.  "You and I are related."  Jesse brushed a curl from her forehead and sighed.  "I don't know if you can hear me, but I thought you'd like to know you're going to have a great family.  My mom was so proud of her family tree!  You're right there at the top of the list, you know.  You'll be a great mom someday, I know it."  Jesse suddenly felt silly talking to her.  "Just hurry up and get well, okay?  Everyone misses you, especially Logan."

Jesse stood up to leave but turned back to look at her.  "Well, now I know where mom got her good looks from," he said quietly to himself.  

Logan opened the door and pretended he didn't hear any of that.  "Oh, hi Jesse," he said with a smile.  Logan wished he hadn't promised Chuck he wouldn't talk to Jesse about the whole family thing unless Jesse chose to tell him.  He didn't think Jesse would tell him, and he wanted to talk about it.

"Hi, Logan.  I just wanted to check on her," Jesse said nervously.  "I was just leaving."

"Its okay kid, you don't have to go because I got here," Logan said.  "I'm going crazy with this waiting, kid.  Why don't you keep me company for a while?"

"All right," Jesse said as he pulled over another chair and sat down.  

"Good," Logan said and sat by Dani.

There was a long pause.  Logan sat looking at Danielle like a little boy who lost his puppy.  He was missing her, and he was worried.  Her healing factor wasn't as strong as his, but it should have had her up and around by now.  Jesse couldn't take the depressing silence.

"What's she like?" Jesse asked.

"Dani?" Logan said.  "She's like the sweetest angel you'd ever imagine meeting, all soft hearted and gentle."  Logan seemed lost in a memory and Jesse waited for him to continue.  "She has a gift for reading people.  She's a ball of fire sometimes, but I like that.  She and I just …knew we were meant to be together."

Jesse smiled.  The great Wolverine, a man to stand aside from, neatly wrapped around that little lady's finger.  It was rather romantic, actually.

"So, what'd Chuck want with you earlier?" Logan asked.  _Come on kid, tell me_.

"He told me my powers had been suppressed," Jesse said angrily.  "That creep Orson…er, Odium did it."

Logan hadn't heard that.

"I just wish I could bring him back so I could kill him myself," Jesse said in a fit of rage.

"It's over, kid.  You got your powers now," Logan said.  He knew it was hard to grow up that way, but he shouldn't get _that _angry over it.

"You don't get it," Jesse said.  "I always thought it was my father who killed her."

_Oh, damn_, Logan thought, _here it comes_…

"Odium did it," Jesse said quietly.  "I worked for my mother's killer for years and didn't know it.  I should have known!  I can't believe I was such a coward to suppress such a memory," he said bitterly.

"It's not your fault," Logan said.

"No, it isn't," Jean said as she came in holding a large bouquet of flowers.  "Odium was a chameleon, Jesse, he disguised himself through manipulating light waves, and manipulating minds.  He forcibly blocked the memory," she said.

Jesse sat quietly and contemplated that.

Logan eyed the bouquet.  "Chuck didn't have to get her flowers," he said.

"He didn't," Jean said.  "They were delivered."

Logan got up and grabbed for the card.  The writing was rough, almost like a young child's.  It was addressed to Danielle.  He opened it and the card simply read "Thanks."

"Who?"  Logan asked.

"I hate to say it, it sounds crazy, but I think it was Sabertooth," Jean said.

"Um, Red, you better explain that one," Logan said as he sat back down.

Jesse laughed as he left the room.  He'd already heard this story.  He was going to go find Kitty.

*****

Jean and Jesse had been gone for a good hour when Dani finally opened her eyes.  Logan held his breath waiting to see how she was.  "Logan?"

"Right here, Dani," he said as he leaned closer to her. "Oh, baby, I thought I was going to lose you."

"Never," she said as she smiled at him.

Logan bent down and kissed her softly.  "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she said and kissed him again.  Logan was getting lost in the kiss.  Dani wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.  Logan buried his fingers in her hair as three days of worry poured out in relief and passion through his lips.

"A-HEM," Scott said.

Logan slowly broke the kiss and looked back at the door where Scott and Jean stood.  Jean was smiling, and Scooter stood with his arms crossed.

"Damn, Scooter, it was just a kiss," Logan said innocently.

"Not from where I was standing," Scott said.

"Patients waking up from a coma usually get a check-up before their boyfriends are allowed to climb into their hospital bed," Jean said humorously.

Dani blushed and Logan grinned.  "Hurry up and check her, Red," he said.

"How do you feel?" Jean asked.  

"I'm hungry," Dani said.

Scott laughed as he headed out the door.  "She's fine."


	24. Reconciliation

****Reconciliation****

Ten generations separated them, but Jesse felt very close to Dani now that he knew.  She'd been released from the infirmary this afternoon and she and Logan hadn't left their room since.  Ugh!  Jesse smiled at the noises from both sides of his room.  Logan and Dani had some catching up to do, and maybe a little make-up sex after she turned him down on his proposal.  What's up with that?  Jesse decided he was going to tell her tomorrow.  He sighed and put his pillow over his head.  

Damn!  Scott and Jean were louder than he'd have thought.  It was after midnight and he'd given up on sleep.  It didn't sound like things were going to quiet down around here for a while so Jesse decided to go for a walk.  He dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt and found a jacket in the closet.  He tried to be as quiet as possible when he left.  He knew Logan would hear no matter what he did, he just didn't want to disturb the reunion.

Jesse found the mansion quiet except for a kid who didn't sleep.  Creepy.  He grabbed a bottle of pop out of the fridge and headed out the side door.

"No one's supposed to leave after curfew," the boy said.

"I'm not a student," Jesse said quietly.  "Lock the door behind me."  He kept going.  He was getting very restless here.  It was over, and now he had more answers than he had bargained for.  If Odium had suppressed his powers, had he done the same to his mother?  She was definitely related to a long line of mutants.  Jesse walked over to the baseball field and stood in the center of the scorch mark he'd made only a few days ago.  He sat on his haunches and touched the ground.  How do I go home?

"Do you want talk about it?" a friendly baritone voice said behind him.

"Hi, Hank," Jesse said quietly.

Hank could tell he needed to talk and sat beside him.  "You know, you could stay here," he said.

"I know, Hank, but I don't think I should.  I don't belong here.  It could mess things up if I stay," Jesse said sadly.  "I like it here, and I like…"

"Kitty," Hank filled in for him.

"Yes," Jesse said blushing.  "But I'm not supposed to be with her."

"It's hard to be a genius from the future, isn't it?" Hank asked.

"I know too much to take this lightly," Jesse said.  "I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to Logan?" Hank asked.

"NO!" Jesse said firmly.

"He'll understand," Hank reassured him.  "I'll bet he'll even be proud of you being his great –_times what, ten?_ – grandson."

"He knew, didn't he?  In the future, I mean," Jesse asked.

"Probably," Hank said.

"I don't know what to say to him," Jesse said quietly.  

"And Dani, are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Jesse said.  "I think I'm going to go in now."

"I'll walk you back," Hank said.  They walked in silence.  Hank went to his room and Jesse went down to the gym.  He pulverized the punching bag for a good hour before he finally turned in.  Tomorrow might be rough day.

*****

Logan and Dani spent the whole night making up for lost time.  Dani didn't bring up his proposal, and Logan wasn't going to spoil things by trying again.  He was just grateful she was alive and in his arms.  They had finally settled down and snuggled up to go to sleep.

"Oh, Logan!  I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow," Dani said breathlessly.

"Then I'll just have to keep you in bed then," he growled playfully as he turned and kissed the top of her head.  He didn't plan on letting her out of his sight for a very long time. 

"Insatiable," she said.

"Guilty," he laughed softly.

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Jesse called me Supernova, do you like that name?" she asked.

"It does fit," he said.  A star that shines brighter than the sun, hell yeah, it fits!

"I think I'll run it by the professor," she decided.

"Okay," he said.  

"Logan," she began, "I've been thinking about what I said, before all of this."

Uh-oh, he thought.  "And?" Logan prompted.  He was afraid to hear what she had to say.  He didn't know if it would be good or bad.

"I decided you deserve to know why," she sighed.  Long pause.

"Come on, baby," Logan said. "I can take it."

"If you marry me, you won't have a family.  I can't give you children," she said in a sad voice.

"What?" he asked.  _That_ was why she said no?  Kids were important, but not _that_ important.  They lived at a school; he had kids around all the time.  Besides, that was not possible; Jesse wouldn't be here if it was true.

"We've been together six months.  Haven't you noticed that I never had a …you know, a monthly…" she said almost embarrassed.

"You're a mutant, and a very unique one.  That doesn't mean squat.  You are going to get a check up tomorrow," he said firmly.

"Only if Jean doesn't do it," she said quietly.

"Be nice," Logan said with a chuckle.  As sweet as Dani was, she would never really like Jean.  Logan never cared to find out why.  He was afraid it was somehow his fault, the whole flirting thing. 

"I am nice," she said in a very provocative voice.

Logan groaned.  "No, you're better than nice…" he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Dani giggled and teased his sideburns with her fingertips.  She was definitely going to have a limp tomorrow.

*****

Jesse and Kitty had become almost inseparable in the short time he'd been there.  Jubilee, Gambit and Rogue had been discreetly giving them their space.  Rogue watched the pair sit at a table by themselves and commented.  

"When he goes home it's going to break her heart," Rogue said quietly.

"How is he going to get home?" Jubilee asked.  "He just followed that Odium guy here."

"Dat boy might just stay," Remy mused as he watched the pair together.

"No," Rogue said.  "Look closer.  That is definitely 'goodbye' in those eyes."

Jubilee and Remy looked.  Rogue had a point.  He looked happy, but preoccupied.  He was going to be leaving soon.  

"Poor Kitty," Jubilee said.

Sitting at breakfast, Dani realized that everyone was trying not to stare, but the students were giggling.  She blushed slightly, but didn't really care.  She was nervous about going to see Hank for her check up.  Strictly speaking, she didn't like the infirmary.  It reminded her of the lab, and that was not a good memory.  Jean made her feel uncomfortable with her stuffy professionalism and starched lab coat.  

But Hank always managed to put her at ease.  She didn't know if it was his personality or just the blue fur.  She just knew that she trusted him, and that was what she needed.  She had a horrible feeling that her suspicions would be right and she would never be able to have children.  She really wanted children.  She wanted Logan's children.  She quietly ate her eggs and shut out the snickers.

"They're kids, Dani," Logan said.  "Don't let it get to you."

"It's not them, it's the…my appointment," she said quietly.

"I'll stay with you if you want," he offered.

_There is no way in hell I want my boyfriend sitting in on my first Gyn-exam, thank you very much! _She nearly screamed at him in telepathy.

"Ouch, baby," he said.  "Don't yell."

"Sorry."

Jesse was talking with Kitty, but he knew he had to make a decision about leaving.  He could go to Australia and find Gateway.  The old Aborigine could open a portal for him, if he could find him.  He didn't have a lot of options here in 2003.  If he were in his own time, 2253, Jesse could find just about anything.  He knew of several time travelers, though he hadn't actually met them, who could open a portal without any problem.  But here he was stranded.  Granted, it wasn't a bad place.  He practically grew up in this house!  But he was a man out of time.  A monkey wrench just waiting to stop up the works.  Sooner or later he would do something that would alter the future.  He had to find a way home.

"Kitty, I think we should talk," Jesse said seriously.

"You don't have to say it, I already know you have to go home soon," Kitty said.

"I wish I could stay, or take you with me," Jesse said.

"Me too," Kitty said.  "How will you get home?"

"I don't know yet," he said.  "I just know I have to."

*****

Dani was getting dressed while Hank was logging blood and tissue samples.  Hank didn't say much during the exam.  He was very professional, and kept his comments to a minimum.  He did all the standard tests, and a few extras. 

"How soon will you get the results?" Dani asked.

"Some tests will take twenty-four hours, but I should have a few answers for you by tonight," Hank said.  "I'll get back to you as soon as I know."

"Thanks," Dani said as she left.  

Logan was waiting outside.  Dani blushed, but didn't say anything.  Logan just gave her a big hug and then headed to the elevator with her.

"Why don't we go for a ride?" Logan said with a smile.

"I'd love to," she said.

_Good_, Logan thought.

When the elevator door opened, Jesse was walking by.  He saw them and stopped.  

"Hi, Jesse," Dani said.

"Um, I think we need to talk," Jesse said to both of them.

_It's about time_, Logan thought, but not yet.  Not until after their ride.

"Later, Jesse," Logan said quickly.  "We have plans."

Jesse looked at Logan and just smiled knowingly, "Later then."  Still catching up.

*****

The open road was what she needed.  Logan knew just the place to go.  It was close, only about twenty miles down the road, and it was private.  Dani leaned close and squeezed his waist a little harder.  The wind was blowing her hair back and she loved the speed.

"Faster," she said in his ear.

Logan smiled and hit the little button buy his thumb that sent the bike into turbo.  Dani squealed, and he grinned.  She loved a lot of the same things he did, like speed.  He hoped the rest of the afternoon went as well as this ride did.  He saw what he was looking for and slowed down to make the turn.  It was a small driveway, half hidden by the thick forest.  Logan turned and drove into the forest about a mile.  When they finally pulled into the clearing, Dani gasped.  It was a traditional Japanese garden, meticulously manicured.  Dani had never seen anything like it.

"Logan, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.  "I didn't even know this place was here," Dani said as she climbed off the bike.

"There's a Buddhist Monastery farther in," Logan said.  "They don't mind visitors to the garden.  I thought you might like it."

Logan parked the bike and took her hand.  They walked through the garden in silence just enjoying each other's company.  Logan was going crazy waiting for the right moment to speak.  He saw the place, and steered them to it.  It was a small open area with a bench right next to a pond full of Koi.  They sat down and Logan got a knot in his stomach.

"Dani," he said.

"Yes, Logan?"

"I want you to believe me when I say that whatever Beast finds out, it just won't make a difference in how I feel about us," Logan said.

Dani's expression was unreadable, but the quiver in her voice gave away her feelings, "I know."

"I want to know if you feel the same," Logan said.  "I need to know that I'll be enough for you."

"Oh, Logan, how could you doubt that?" she asked him as she turned to face him.

He looked into her beautiful violet eyes and got down on one knee in front of her.  She sat there unmoving, and waited.  Logan reached into the pocket of his leather coat and pulled out a small lavender velvet box.  Dani held her breath.

"Dani, I know I'm no prince charming, in fact, sometimes I'm hell to live with.  I have no past, not even a name to give you.  I really have nothing to offer you but my heart.  I ask nothing from you but your heart.  Dani please say yes, and I promise that not a day will pass that you won't know you're the center of my world," Logan said and opened the box.  It was a beautiful solitaire diamond surrounded by amethysts.  Logan had good taste.  He must have fought half of Canada to pay for that diamond, it was huge.   

Dani looked into his eyes as tears ran down her face.  Logan closed his eyes, fearing the worst at the sight of her tears.  _She's going to say no again_…

"Oh, yes, Logan!" she said as she threw her arms around him.  "Yes, yes, yes!"

Logan growled deeply with pleasure and hugged her tight.  He released her just long enough to take her left hand and place the ring on her finger.

"Logan, it's beautiful," she said and kissed him.

"Doesn't come close to you, Darlin," he said and kissed her back.  _Yes, yes, yes, yes…!_

*****

Logan and Dani strolled into the dining room at dinnertime and everyone knew something was up.  Logan, the big bad Wolverine was grinning like an idiot and Dani was glowing, literally.  It was faint, but her aura was definitely there.

Rogue marched right up to the pair and demanded an explanation.  "All right, what's going on?"

Dani just smiled and held out her hand.

"Holy cow!" Rogue, Jubilee and just about every other girl in the room screamed at once and ran to check out the ice on her finger.  Dani blushed, but Logan just smiled proudly.

"Logan, you have very good taste," Rogue said approvingly.

"I know," he said putting his arm around Dani's shoulder and giving her a squeeze.

Rogue chuckled.  The girls were ooh-ing and ah-ing when Scott and Jean walked in.  Scott smiled and Jean went over to congratulate Danielle.

"Finally talked her into it, eh?" Scott said quietly into his ear.

"Shut up, Scooter," Logan said smiling.

"You got a good one there, don't screw up," Scott said seriously.

Logan turned to look at Scott.  The man was acting like her father, and he was dead serious.  Logan studied him for a moment.  "Same to you, One-eye," Logan said glancing at Jean.

"Good," Scott said and turned to Dani.  "If it were anyone else but Logan, I'd say congratulations.  But since it's him, I'll say good luck," Scott said to her with a playful smile.

"Thanks, Scott," Dani said.

Logan growled a little, but knew he was joking.  He turned his attention away from the well wishers and looked around.  "Where's Jesse and Kitty?" he asked.

"Try the library," Jean said with a knowing smile.

Logan sighed, "Let me guess, hiding in the reference section."

"Something like that," Scott said with a chuckle.  "They'll be along shortly I'm sure."

The professor and Beast came in and offered all the polite congratulations before mentioning the need to talk in private.  Dani suddenly felt sick.  They didn't give anything away with their expressions, and she couldn't tell if the news was good or bad.

"It's okay, Dani," Logan said quietly.  "For better or worse, I mean it."

"I know," she said smiling and followed them to Xavier's office.

*****

The library was deserted, and Jesse and Kitty were back in the stacks between the History section and the psychology section.  Jesse was sitting on the floor with his back against the book shelf and Kitty was straddling his lap.  He buried his hands in her hair and gently tilted her head back, kissing her neck.  Her breath caught in hr throat as his tongue traced a soft line up to her earlobe.

"Oh, Jesse," she said breathlessly.  She couldn't stand it.  She pushed his head away from her neck and bent down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.  They were both swept away in a torrent of emotion and passion.  Even as Jesse explored the sweetness of her mouth, he was fighting the thought that this was goodbye.  Her future was already written as far as he was concerned.  She had an obligation to another, eventually, and he knew that this was temporary.  He shouldn't allow this to go any farther.  He would be heartbroken over this he knew it.  But he was powerless to stop it.  He had to have this moment, to carry this memory of her, even if it was wrong.

"Kitty, I want you to know…" he started to say but she interrupted.

"Don't talk," she said and kissed him.  "Tomorrow doesn't matter, we have today."

_Well, thanks a lot, Kit-Kat, there goes the last of my chivalrous willpower!_  Jesse thought as she pulled him close.  He placed the control in her hands, letting her guide him.  He kissed her and nearly died when he heard her soft moan.

"Jesse, lets go to your room," she said provocatively.

Alarms went off in his head.  That would be too far.  It didn't matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for taking advantage of her and then disappearing forever.  No way.  He had to let her down easy though.  He had a feeling she would be hurt by his refusal.

"A-HEM!" came the loud warning from two shelves away.  Scott had given them just enough time to get up off the floor and try to look like they had been looking for a book.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Summers," Kitty said innocently as she looked up from an open copy of 'The Jung Philosophy' that just happened to be upside down.

Jesse was looking at a book on Marxism and smiled innocently as well, trying not to laugh.

Scott eyed Kitty's very disheveled appearance and just said, "Get to dinner."

They filed past him and started laughing quietly as soon as they were out of his sight.  Scott sighed.  _Kids_.  He was worried about the pair.  Jesse was a good guy, but how long would he be here?  Maybe he would stay for her.

*****

Logan was sitting on the couch, but Dani paced behind him.  "Baby, sit down," he said.

"No, I'll hear it right here," she looked at Beast and just said, "Let me have it."

"You are completely normal, for you," he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.

"When she goes through the 28 day process, she doesn't…" Hank started to explain but Dani interrupted.

"Why?"

"The high amounts of bio-electrical energy.  You just don't bleed," Hank said bluntly so there would be no mistake.

"But can I have children?" she asked and held her breath.

"Well, that's the other bit of news I have for you," Hank said with a funny smile.  "You're already going to have one.  I'm guessing you're only about a week or two along."

Dani stopped right behind Logan and put her hands on his shoulders.  She was in shock.  "But Odium," she began.  "He …his claws.  I thought …"

"The injury never affected the womb, and your healing factor cared for the baby first, that's why you were taking so long to heal.  I never thought to run a test at the time, we were just so worried about you."

Logan leaned over, reached up and pulled Dani over the back of the couch into his lap and kissed her.  He was the happiest man on the entire planet.  She had said yes before she knew.  That meant a lot to him. They were going to have a baby.  He couldn't believe it.

"Congratulations," Xavier said with a grin.  "Nice ring."

Logan glanced t him but didn't break the kiss.

"Well… I should get back to work," Beast said as he rolled his eyes and left the room.

Logan looked at Xavier briefly as if to hint that he might have somewhere else to be.

_Dani, would you kindly orb yourselves back to your room before __Logan__ gets carried away?_ Xavier asked her in telepathy.  

A brief flash of light and they were gone.  Xavier smiled.

*****

The happy couple had decided to elope to Las Vegas that night.  Dani and Logan said their vows before a very classy Elvis impersonator.  "Logan, do you take Danielle to be your 'Hunka-Hunka Burnin Love,' to 'Love her Tender and True' until death do you part?"

"Oh yeah," Logan said. 

"Place the ring on her finger, and repeat after me," Elvis said.

"That's okay, Bub, I got this," Logan said as he put the matching band on her finger.  "Dani, you shined your light into my soul and captured my heart.  I'm giving you this ring as a reminder of our commitment, but if you want to know how much I love you, don't look at the ring, look into my eyes.  Nothing, not even death will take my heart from you."

"Nice," Elvis whispered to Logan before he continued.  "And Danielle, do you take Logan to be your 'Hunka-Hunka Burnin Love,' to 'Love him Tender and True' until death do you part?"

"I do," Dani said.

"Then place the ring on his finger, and recite the vows you have prepared for him," Elvis said.

"Logan," Dani began as she placed the gold band on his finger, "you are my best friend and the keeper of my heart.  You have all my love and devotion, in happiness and in sorrow, now and forever."

"With the swearing of these vows and the giving and receiving of rings as a symbol of their commitment, by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada and the Elvis Ministry of Las Vegas, I now pronounce you Husband and wife."

Logan didn't wait for the guy to say it, he just kissed her.  It was a silly ceremony, but he didn't care.  It was official, and they could have a reception back at the school later.  He wasn't going to let Dani carry his child another minute without being official.  As the impersonator broke into a cheesy rendition of "Love me Tender," he whispered to her.

"You want to get a room?" Logan asked.

"No, Logan, let's just go home," Dani smiled. 

"Anything you want," Logan said.

"I'm going to hold you to that when we get back…" Dani said suggestively.

"I promise to be a dutiful husband," Logan said with a growl and a wink.

*****

Breakfast was quiet.  Everyone was tired from the lack of sleep.  Logan and Dani had been celebrating their engagement last night, loudly and continuously.  When they finally walked in, Xavier made an announcement.

"Allow me to present the sneaky couple that eloped to Las Vegas last night," Xavier said.  "I've made arrangements for a reception Saturday night, and of course you're all invited."  As he rolled past the stunned pair he didn't say a word, but Dani knew he was disappointed.  

Scott walked up and said to Logan, "Could have waited a couple of days, couldn't you?"

"No," Logan said possessively.  "Why don't you tell him," Logan said to Dani.

"Scott, I'm pregnant," she said quietly.  "About two weeks along."

"Even after…" he said bewildered.  He looked at Logan and understood why he'd snuck off to get married.  "Damn, Logan.  Congratulations."

Logan just smiled and led Dani to the table for breakfast.

"Xavier's mad," Dani said.

"No he isn't, he just wanted to be there," Logan said.  "He knows me well enough to understand why."

Dani smiled at her husband and his possessiveness.  She looked around the room for Jesse.  She remembered he had wanted to talk to them, and she wanted to give him their news.  She saw Kitty sitting with Rogue and Jubilee and it was obvious she was upset.   "Where's Jesse?"

*****

I'm a dick, Jesse thought.  I can't believe I didn't meet her this morning.  She probably thinks I left without saying goodbye.  He picked up a rock and skipped it across the lake.  He made the water swell and catch the rock, and then let it sink back down.  He was getting better at controlling it.  He smiled to himself as he made the water ripple in a design across the surface.   He needed something to do to occupy his thoughts so he wouldn't think about Kitty.  He decided to test an idea.  He stepped off the bank and onto the water to see if he could keep himself from sinking.  It worked.  He made the water swell beneath him and carry him across the water.  He laughed.  He turned back towards the shore and stepped back on to the bank.  Dani and Logan were standing there waiting to talk to him.

"Oh, hi," Jesse said.

"Nice move," Logan said.  "You're getting better at that water thing."

Jesse noticed the ring on Dani's finger and grabbed her hand.  "You guys got married?" he exclaimed.

"Last night, before a certified Elvis," Dani said with a smile.

"Classy," Jesse said dryly, looking at Logan.

"So you wanted to talk to us?" Logan prompted, ignoring Jesse's comment.

"Um, yeah," he said and sat down on the bank.  Dani sat down beside him and Logan just tossed a rock in the water.

"I was looking into my mother's family tree," Jesse began.  "Logan, I'm sure you can probably guess what I found."

"Yeah, but tell Dani," Logan said.

"I believe, that you are my mother's ancestor," Jesse said delicately.

"You mean…" Dani paused.  "What year are you from?"

"2253."

"You're our distant grandkid?" Dani asked.

"That's what the professor says," Jesse said and then glanced at her with a half smile.  He wondered what she would think of that.  

Dani hugged him.  "Family," she said happily.  "Glad to know it!"

Logan smiled.  "So we're having a girl, then?"  Logan asked Jesse.

"You're expecting?" Jesse asked smiling.

"Two weeks along," Dani said.

"Congratulations.  Pick a girl's name," Jesse said firmly.


	25. Family Reunion

~**2253**~

****Family ****Reunion****

Logan never used his influence in school matters, but this time he had.  He talked to the board about a replacement for Dr. Williams as the Executive Curator of the Xavier Mansion Museum.  They had all agreed that Jesse was not only the most qualified, but deserved it for all he had done to help maintain their peaceful world.  

"If you can retrieve him from the past, he has the job," the XMU president said.

"I've been working on the device that sent him there to see if I can modify it to allow him to return," Logan said.

"What if he wants to stay there?" another board member asked.

"Strictly speaking," the president said. "It is better to keep people in the time periods they were born to.  There's no telling what may have been altered by his displacement."

"But if we do nothing, what will change?" the board member insisted.

"Logan?" the president asked.

Logan wanted him to come back.  Jesse was the last of his family, and he didn't want to lose him.  He wanted to see Jesse raise a family of his own.  Watching over the family was Logan's way of keeping Dani alive in his heart.  As long as he had one of their grandkids to keep track of, she wasn't really gone.  But Logan remembered how much Jesse loved Kitty, and how he hated leaving her.  Maybe he would give him the choice.

"I'll go get him, but let him choose if he wants to stay or come back," Logan conceded.

Just then, the door to the board room burst open and Jett Stanley stood there in a fit of fury.  "What have you done with my son?"

"What's it to ya, Bub?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Don't pretend to know anything about my family," Jett said bitterly.  "You're the one that broke it up."

Logan's claws popped out on sheer anger reflex. *_Snikt!_* This prick had a wonderful family and destroyed it.  Logan hated the man.

"Gentlemen, kindly take your quarrel outside," the college president said.

Logan growled and sheathed his claws as he stormed out of the office with Jett on his heels.

"You and that museum director stole her from me," Jett said angrily.

"What are you talking about?  I hadn't seen Andromeda since she was a child.  You're the one that drove her away," Logan said.

"It was your little war with Orson," Jett explained.  "He used her as leverage against you, admit it!"

Logan was shocked.  He didn't realize Odium knew their family history.  He must have suppressed Jesse's and Andromeda's powers to maintain control over them and keep them relatively helpless until he could use them against him.  

"You didn't kill her?" Logan asked for confirmation.

"I loved her," Jett said softly.  "I was too late that night, all the speed in the world and I wasn't fast enough to save her."

"She must have found out what he was planning," Logan said.  "I shouldn't have kept my promise to her mother to stay out of her life.  If I had stayed around, I could have prevented it."

"No," Jett said dejectedly.  "Old granny Cass was a stubborn woman.  She thought keeping you away would give Andi a normal life."

"Yeah," Logan said.  "Not many families have their ancestors over for thanksgiving."

Jett smiled.  "You bring my son back, and you can come for Christmas."

"He doesn't think of you fondly," Logan said.

"I know.  I want to change that," Jett said seriously.

Logan looked him over.  He wasn't the man he'd expected.  Jett had changed since Andromeda died.  He was a heartbroken man who wanted desperately to keep what was left of his family.  Logan understood.

"I'll give him the choice, it's up to him if he comes back or not," Logan said.

"Then take me with you.  If he won't come back, at least I can say goodbye," Jett said.

*****

Logan had been working on the device that Odium left behind for the past week.  Jett had stopped by a few times to check on the progress.  Today was one of those days and this time Logan had good news.  

"How's the device coming along?" Jett asked as he poked his head in the lab.

Logan looked up from where he was working with an old white haired man and said, "It's done, thanks to old Tinker here."

"Hey," Tinker said as he waved at Jett.

"When can we go get him?" Jett asked. 

"I'll power it up now if you like," Tinker said with a smile.

"That'd be fine, Tinker," Logan said.

Tinker went to work on adjusting the settings and powering up the machine.  

"How does this work?" Jett asked Logan.

"Tinker will control the portal from here," Logan said.  "He'll send us back and  we'll have one hour before he opens the portal again."

"So we have an hour to find Jesse and talk him into coming home?" Jett asked.

"No, you have one hour," Logan said.  "I don't think it would be a good idea to run into myself."

"Jesse might not want to talk to me," Jett said flatly.

"I'll go, but I'll stay by the portal and wait, just in case," Logan said.

"All right," Jett agreed.

Tinker threw the switch that opened the portal and the room was flooded with light.  "Okay, Logan, you can go through now," Tinker said.  "I'll open it again in exactly one hour."

"How does that work between here and there?" Jett asked.

"The times are parallel.  One hour here is one hour there, now go," Tinker said.

Logan ran through the swirling light and Jett followed. 

~**2003**~

Baseball was one thing that Jesse knew well.  He smiled to himself, thinking about the way he showed up here that first day.  The weather had washed that scorch mark away by now, but Jesse knew the spot.  He forced himself to concentrate on the game.  He was at first, of course, and Bobby was about to pitch to Rogue.  There was a runner on second, Jubilee, and Jesse knew she was going to steal if she had the chance.

"Relax, Cher, you got dis," Remy shouted from the dugout. 

Bobby checked the base and gave Jubes a knowing smile before he faked a pitch and threw the ball to John on second.

"You're out!" Beast called when the ploy worked.  "That's three, folks.  Change up!"

There was a sudden rolling in of dark clouds and a rumble of thunder.  Everyone turned to look at Storm who just shrugged.  Jesse had a knot in his stomach when he saw a huge bolt of green lightening crackle across the sky and strike in the woods about a hundred yards in.  

Xavier ordered the students inside.  "All the students will return to the mansion immediately," he said.  "Kurt, Gambit and Beast, will you go with them?"

They all headed in while the rest of the team waited for what Xavier wanted to do.  Logan was just itching to send Dani inside but knew better.  She'd rip him a new one for being over protective and he would get the cold shoulder for a day or two.  He decided to keep his mouth shut.  

Scott got impatient and just couldn't wait. "Well?" he asked the professor.

"He'll be along in a minute," Xavier said.  "Be patient."

A tall stocky man with thick white hair walked out of the woods toward them.  Jesse stood like a statue with his face set in stone.  He knew the truth now, his father wasn't the one who killed his mother, but Jesse didn't trust him.  He didn't really even know him.

"Jesse?" Jett said when he spotted him.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked bitterly.  Jett looked around at the X-men that were staring at him sternly.  Jean and Xavier knew who he was, and Jean took it upon herself to let the rest of the team know.  _Jesse's father_, she said.  No one was overly impressed.  

"Look, I came to talk," Jett said.  "I want you to come home, son."

"I'm Andromeda's son," Jesse said bitterly.  "You're just some guy that shared our house."

_Ouch, kid, _Logan thought.

"Jesse, hear him out," Dani said seriously.  She had been standing close enough to see his eyes.  He was being sincere.

Jesse looked at Dani.  He sighed, "Only for you," he said to Dani.  "Not because he wants it."

"Look, can we get a moment here?" Jett asked Xavier rudely.

"Show a little respect," Scott said harshly.  "You're talking to the man in charge."

"I know who he is," Jett said quickly. "Laser-face."

_Let it go Scott_, Jean warned.

"Dani and Logan can stay, but the rest of us will retire back to the mansion now," Xavier said firmly as he headed in.  Jean followed, and Storm, but Scott didn't like it.

"Professor," Scott began.

"Go inside, Scott," Dani reassured him.  

He glared at the white haired newcomer one last time and then headed in.

Jett walked over to Jesse who still hadn't moved.  "Jesse," he began.

"Save it," Jesse said.

"I know I wasn't there for you," Jett said.  "I want the chance to start over. Please, son, come home."

Jesse hadn't expected someone to come looking for him.  He definitely didn't expect it to be his father.

"There's nothing for me there," Jesse said.

"You have a job waiting for you," Jett said.  "You're the new Executive Curator, if you want it."

"How?" 

"Logan talked to the XMU board of directors," Jett said.  "He's the one who arranged for me to come here to talk to you."

"Why would he do that?" Jesse asked.

"Because I asked him to," Jett told him.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"I know you remember things different than I do.  You think I didn't care, but I loved your mother.  You are my son, all I have left in the world that really matters.  I came because I love you, son," Jett said with a lump in his throat.

Jesse didn't know what to say.  He never would have expected a confession like that from the stuck up football star.  "I never knew…" Jesse said.

"I promise things will be different," Jett said.  

"You can even include your old granddad here in the family if you want," Jett said humorously as he pointed to a very annoyed Wolverine.

Logan was angry and didn't know why.  The tall man seemed sincere, but Logan knew too many things about him to like him much.  He also looked familiar.  Who was it he looked like?  "Jesse, just who was it your dad was related to?" Logan asked as he stared at the man.

"Eric Lehnsherr," Jett said.  "And yes, I look like him a little."

Logan frowned.  Well, that explained a lot.

"Logan, go get Kitty," Dani said to him quietly.

Logan looked at his wife and understood.  Jesse was going to leave and would want to say goodbye.  He didn't like leaving right now, but nodded and headed to the mansion.

Jett watched him leave and took that as his opportunity to do the old man a favor.  "You're Dani?" Jett asked.

"Yes," she answered.  _What does he want?_

"I brought someone with me that might like to see you," he said to her and pointed down the path he had come from.  "It's not far."

Dani got a knot in her throat and butterflies in her stomach.  It could only be one person.  She turned and ran down the path.  He wouldn't come to her, she knew that.  She had to see him.

He stood there against a tree smoking a cigar, waiting.  He saw her run into the clearing and straightened up.  She stopped in her tracks and just stared at him.  Damn, she was more beautiful than he remembered.  He tossed his cigar on the ground and stepped on it.  

"You look good," Logan said.

"So do you," Dani said as she walked toward him.  He hadn't changed a bit.

"I didn't expect to see you," Logan said walking toward her.

They stood right in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes.  A single tear ran down Logan's cheek.  "What do you see in my eyes now, baby?" Logan asked her softly.

"You still love me, even after all the time that separates us," she said with a quiver in her voice as she hugged him.  They just stood there holding each other.  Dani knew she'd been gone from his life for a very long time.  She hoped that seeing her this way would give him comfort and not pain.

"I missed you," he said quietly.  "I've been looking after the family, though, so you don't have to worry about them."

"Oh, god, Logan, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Logan said.  "I'm not."  He stepped back to look at her and lifted her left hand to look at the ring he'd placed there only days ago.  "Nothing, Dani, not even death …I meant it then, and I mean it now."  He smiled at her affectionately and brushed that wayward curl he loved from her forehead and kissed her cheek.  

"Logan, I love you."

Logan smiled and released her hand.  "I love you too, now go to him," Logan said pointing to the path.  "Go back to your Logan." 

Dani reached for him again but he just caught her hand and kissed it.  "Thanks for coming," he said and backed away.  He needed for her to go, so she reluctantly complied.  He watched her longingly until she disappeared into the trees.

The tears didn't hit until she was halfway back to the baseball field and that is where her Logan found her.  He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.  Jett had warned him to wait for her, and he had a feeling what was going on.  It felt strange to be jealous of himself, but he did.  He'd made her cry, and he was angry.

"Logan, I love you," she said between sobs.

"I love you too." He said.  "Always."

*****

Kitty stood by Jesse as he introduced her to his father, "This is my father, Jett Stanley," he said.  "And this is Katherine Pride."

"Kitty," she said with a smile and offered her hand.  Jett gave her hand a friendly shake and understood why Logan said he'd give Jesse the choice.

"Nice to meet you," Jett said.  "Jesse, you got five minutes."

"Right, I'll be right there."  Jesse turned to Kitty and knew that leaving was right, but he hated it.

"I knew you'd be leaving the minute you got here, and I wouldn't trade one minute," Kitty said.

"Me neither," Jesse said.  "I know it sounds cliché, but I'll never forget you, and that's the truth."

Kitty smiled and giggled, "We'll always have the library."

"I'll never look at the library the same way after this," Jesse admitted chuckling.

"Kitty…" he started to say.

"I know, me too," she said and kissed him.

Jett had stood by the tree line discreetly waiting.  He observed the kiss and just rolled his eyes.  Jesse wasn't a kid anymore.  He'd missed so much of his life already.  He wouldn't miss out on the rest if he could help it.

Logan and Dani emerged from the woods and Dani turned to Jett as they walked by. "Thanks," was all she said and kept walking.

Jesse gave Kitty one last kiss and headed for the woods.  He paused to give Dani a hug.  "Bye grandma," he teased.

"Oh, go home you scallywag!" she said laughing.

"Take care of yourself, kid." Logan said and ruffled his hair.

Logan and Dani walked Kitty back to the mansion.  They reached the door when the green lightening tore across the sky again.  They were gone. 


	26. Christmas

~**2253**~

****Christmas****

Jesse had taken up permanent residence in the mansion along with a small staff consisting of several honor students that had mutant history at the forefront of their interest.  Jett visited often, getting together with his son for lunch at least three times a week.  This particular week had been incredibly busy, preparing the mansion for the annual Christmas Eve Open House.  It was a casual event for XMU students where refreshments were served and attendees were required to bring a wrapped toy for charity.  Jesse and the staff had decorated the house in grand style with fresh garlands and traditional decorations that were steeped in centuries old traditions.  Jesse had brought in a caterer for refreshments and a few extra students to help with the toy drive.  Everything was ready, and he knew it would be a long night.

Jett came, of course, and even stayed for the clean-up.  He noted that as the evening wore on that Jesse's demeanor had become more and more snippy.  Jesse was not the snippy type so naturally something was bothering him.

"Want to talk about it?" Jett asked.

"No, Pop," Jesse said quickly as he carried the empty punch bowl into the kitchen.

Jett smiled and sped around the other way to open the door for him.  Jesse was brought up short by the annoying display of speed.  "Show off," Jesse accused teasingly.

Jett took the bowl from him and grinned, "Always."  He put the bowl on the counter and eyed his son's dark expression.  "What's bothering you?"

"Thought he'd show up for Christmas," Jesse said dejectedly.

"You know the Old Man don't like crowds," Jett said.  "He might show up tomorrow, he has a key."

"Maybe," Jesse said. 

"Hey," Jett said seriously. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Pop," Jesse said.  "See you tomorrow."

"Yup, Christmas Dinner, can't wait," Jett said as he left.

Maybe Logan would drop in for Christmas dinner.  Jesse missed him these past months since they got back.  Right after they returned, Logan had just left without a word.  He didn't even stay long enough to get his tags back.  Jesse figured that seeing Dani again had been hard for him.  Jesse knew that losing her had been devastating, so seeing her like that might have brought back his grief.  He shook off the thoughts of Kitty that just forced their way into his head and started washing the serving dishes.

"Hi, Jesse," Nikki said as she entered the kitchen.  "Why don't you let me wash those for you?  You had a long day."

"Hey, Nikki," Jesse said with a smile.  "I thought your mom was going to take you back to Connecticut tonight for Christmas."

"No," she said softly.  "Dad and mom got back together, so I'm not really welcome there anymore."

"Gee, Nik, I'm sorry," Jesse said.  "You can have Christmas with me and Dad."

"Thanks," she said and put her arms around his waist for a hug.  "I'll dry," she added as she grabbed a dishtowel.

She had never done that before.  Nikki was very shy, usually.  She was only about two years younger than he was, but a little on the naïve side.  Her family wasn't overly tolerant of her ability to alter the molecular structure of any substance on the periodic table.  Her turning lead-into-gold trick was a hoot at parties.  

In the two months she'd been here, he had tried to keep his thoughts of her professional.  He was failing miserably.  As he handed her a dish to dry he finally decided to throw caution to the wind and just ask her.

"Nikki," he began.  "Would you like to catch a movie sometime? And maybe have dinner?"

Nikki blushed.  "I'd like that," she said smiling nervously.

_Yee-ha!_  The dishwater in the sink suddenly shot straight up, "Ooops!" Jesse said as the water hovered in a bubble shape for a second, and then slowly lowered back into the sink.

Nikki laughed and she had a sweet musical quality to her voice.  Jesse smiled.  _Merry Christmas to me!  _He thought.

~**2003**~

Most of the students were gone for the holiday, but there were a few that either didn't have homes to go to, or weren't welcome.  The professor always put in the effort to make Christmas nice for those students that stayed at the mansion over the holiday.  The kids were in the lounge watching White Christmas with Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye.  Scott was surprised they were actually enjoying the classic musical.  Dani and Jean were in the kitchen mixing up another batch of eggnog, the only way to be certain that it didn't get spiked.

"How have you been feeling?" Jean asked Dani who was now about seven months along.  

"Apart from feeling a little like a beached whale, I've been feeling pretty good," Dani said.  She gave the eggnog a frown and added, "I think I better lay off the nog, though.  It's starting to turn my stomach."

Jean laughed.  "How about some herbal tea?" 

"Perfect.  Thanks, Jean."  Dani was glad that she and Jean had worked out their issues.  When it came right down to it, it was just a matter of territory.  Once Logan and Dani were officially married, the jealousy vibes just disappeared.  She and Jean had actually become very close during this pregnancy. 

"Let me carry that for you," Beast said as he took the large punch bowl from the counter before Dani could.

"I am not an invalid, Dr. McCoy!" Dani said firmly.

"Never entered my mind," he said smiling.  "That was pure chivalry."

The trio laughed, and Jean told Dani she'd bring the tea when it was ready.

Logan was sitting on the floor by the tree assessing the packages.  "Hey, Baby, what's in this one?" he asked Dani as he held up a box with his name on it.

"I didn't do that one," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh, what about that one?" he pointed to another.

"Honestly, Logan, you're worse than the students!" Ororo said with a grin.

"In Germany, we open our presents on Christmas Eve," Kurt said.

"That's a great idea," Jamie said. 

"Definitely!" Bobby and John agreed.

"You made that up, Kurt," Scott accused with a smile.

Jean walked in to hand Dani a cup of tea, and stopped dead.  Dani showed no outward sign, but Jean had felt the mental strain of pain control that gave her away.   "Dani, how long have you been having contractions?" Logan's head shot up and he stared at his wife.

"Jean, they're just those Braxton-Hicks contractions," Dani said lightly.  "Relax."

Logan was off the floor and across the room so fast it made Scott nearly jump.  "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her softly as he placed a hand over her swollen belly.  He felt the muscles suddenly tense and heard the subtle change in her breathing and heart rate.  "Jean?" he asked more strongly.

Jean just looked at her face and knew this was it.  "Logan, would you mind bringing her downstairs?" Jean said firmly.  "It looks like you two might get a present on Christmas Eve after all."

~**2253**~

Jesse wasn't in any hurry to go downstairs.  The dinner wasn't until one o'clock, and there was only him and Nikki in the mansion.  Nikki was a late sleeper, and Jesse didn't expect to see her until at least ten.  He glanced at the clock.  Seven, yuck.  He stretched and sat up.  He smelled bacon.  Maybe Nikki was going all out for Christmas and making breakfast.  He decided not to keep her waiting.  He took a quick shower and put on jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of a kid hanging a six-foot long stocking on the mantle.  He ran a comb through his hair and headed down the stairs.  He walked in the kitchen and just stopped.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  Logan was standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon.  He just turned and smiled at Jesse.

"It's about time you got up," Logan said with a smile.  "Sit down, it's ready."

Jesse sat down and eyed the unexpected visitor suspiciously.  "Logan, where'd you go?"

Logan sighed.  "I just needed to get away for a while," he said.  "Merry Christmas, kid," he added as he set a plate in front of Jesse.

Nikki quietly walked into the kitchen still in her pink pajamas, with her hair disheveled.  She didn't look at either of them, and didn't say a word.  She pored herself a cup of coffee and disappeared right back up the stairs.  Logan watched Jesse's expression as he watched the girl head right back up the stairs.

"Who's that?" Logan asked.

"That's Nikki," Jesse said with a warm smile.  "She's not a morning person."  Jesse seemed to be lost in his thoughts and had a sappy smile on his face.

"I've seen that look before," Logan said dryly as he took a bite of eggs.

Jesse blushed.  "She's a student," Jesse said.

"And?"

"We have a date Saturday," Jesse said.  "Our first."

"Good boy," Logan said with a smile.  If Jesse looked at her that way when she looked like _that, _he'd have a new grandkid to look after by next Christmas.

Jesse got up and disappeared for a minute, and returned holding a cigar sized box.  "Open it," he said as he handed it to him.

Logan gave him a surprised smile and opened it.  It was a wooden cigar box, with an etching of their family tree burned into the lid.  Logan traced his finger gingerly across Dani's name and smiled.  He opened it and found his tags tucked inside along with a bunch of very expensive Cubans.  Logan put the tags back on and grabbed a cigar.

"Kid, I don't even want to know where or how you got these," he said as he lit one up.  He smiled as he took a long drag.  "Thanks, Jesse."

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa," Jesse said with a laugh.

"Back at ya," Logan said.

~**2003**~

It was nearly six in the morning when Dani finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl.  While Jean assessed the baby's condition and Beast checked on Dani's erratic heart rate, Logan stared into his wife's eyes with burning pride.

"You did great, Dani," he said softly as he stroked her hair.

Dani just smiled and passed out.  She'd wanted to have the child naturally, but her tiny frame had made it a difficult labor.  Jean gave the baby a clean bill of health and placed her in Logan's arms.

"She's healthy, and appears to be right on time.  We must have miscalculated," Jean said with a smile.  "You did great, Dad," she added with a wink.  

Logan didn't see anything but the little beauty in his arms.  He reached up to touch her face and she grabbed his finger.  He looked like he was going to bust he was so excited.  He looked back at Dani who was still out.  

"Hank, is Dani okay?" Logan asked with a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

Hank turned to look at the new arrival and just smiled.  "Dani is just fine, she's just exhausted."

"I'm fine Logan," she said softly.  

Logan sat down on the bed beside her and placed their daughter in her arms.  His two ladies were so beautiful.  "What should we call her?" Logan asked.

"Andromeda Marie," Dani said firmly.

"For Jesse's mom and Rogue?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Dani said.

"Oh, baby, I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas."

"Back at ya," Dani said with a smile and fell asleep holding their daughter.


	27. Sacrifice

~**2008**~

****Sacrifice****

Friday night was movie night, and it was the best night of the week.  Students and X-men alike piled into the rec room to watch a DVD on the big screen TV.  Beast was sure to make a huge batch of buttery popcorn, and there was lots of pop for the kids and beer for the adults.  It was a quiet respite from the demands of study and super hero duties.  

This particular Friday was a movie marathon of the first three Star Wars movies, back to back.  It was eleven thirty, and they were almost finished with the 'Return of the Jedi.'  Some of the adults had given up after 'The Empire Strikes Back,' and just went to bed.  Beast had some research he was reading through, so had volunteered to baby-sit Logan and Dani's five year old daughter, Andromeda.  Everyone called her Andi for short, and she was a sweet kid.  She got lots of attention from students and adults alike, but still managed to not behave like she was spoiled.

Beast put the bookmark in his book and quietly opened Andi's door to check on her.  She was peacefully sleeping, and Beast just smiled.  Most mutants didn't exhibit any differences from normal humans until puberty, but he could just swear that Andi was purring like a cat.  She must get that from her dad.  

He closed her door softly, and walked back to his chair in the sitting room of the Logan family suite.  It was a nice set up, a sitting room, two bedrooms and a spacious bathroom.  Scott and Jean had a similar set up, but had not needed the second bedroom just yet.  Rogue and Gambit took over Scott and Jean's old quarters, and Ororo and Kurt had a spacious room on the third floor, closer to the Goddess' rooftop garden.

 Their family was always growing and changing, bringing in new youngsters, and training them for an always uncertain future.  Beast loved it, and everyone here.  He was glad to be a part of this strange family of Xavier's.  Over the years since he had been there, they had gone on countless missions, and come very close to losing team members often.  They had been very fortunate to always manage to come through it without losing someone.  Hank opened his book and heaved a heavy sigh.  He hoped their luck would hold.  He couldn't bear the thought of losing a single member of this family.

*****

Logan sat in the middle of the couch with Dani in his lap.  Scott and Jean were in much the same position on his left, and Remy and Rogue on his right.  Dani had fallen asleep in Logan's arms and he hugged her close.  The movie was finally rolling the credits and Scott decided it was time for lights out.

"All right everyone, gather up your pillows and blankets and get to bed," he said with a yawn.  He and Jean got up and headed up to their room.

Logan nuzzled Dani's cheek and whispered, "Hey, baby, you missed the happy ending."

"Hmmm?  It's over?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, let's go to bed," he said and kissed her.

"Oh, get a room," Bobby said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Bobby," Rogue said.  "I think it's sweet," she added as she ran her gloved fingers over Remy's cheek.

"Yeah, ignore dat boy, Logan," Remy said.  "He's just jealous."

"Humph," Logan grunted and kept kissing his wife.  When his hands started roaming over her, Rogue spoke up.

"A-hem.  Dani, will you take nature boy back to your room before he gets carried away?" she said humorously.  There was an instant flash of white and violet lights, and the amorous couple disappeared.

"All right, Scott said 'go to bed,' so go to bed," Remy said as he and Rogue got up.  

Finally, the last of the students went to bed, and the mansion was quiet.  

*****

Beast saw the flash of light under their bedroom door and started gathering his books to head off to bed.  A moment later, Logan stuck his head out of his bedroom.

"Thanks, Hank, I owe you one," Logan said as he stepped into the sitting room.

"Did you enjoy the marathon?" Hank asked with a smirk.

"I never used to like that Sci-fi stuff before Dani," he said shaking his head.  "But that Star Wars is okay I guess."

"I liked that series myself," Hank said.  "I sort of relate well to Chewbacca," he said with a chuckle.  "I can see you as a bit of a Han Solo."

"Maybe if he had claws," Logan said with a smirk.  "You have any trouble with the squirt?"

"Andromeda was a perfect angel," Hank said.  "But I do tire of her relentless proclivity for The Wiggles."

"Pansies," Logan said in annoyance.  Andi loved them, and he hated them.  They were worse than that stupid purple dinosaur.  

"It is amazing the things a parent will endure for the love of their child," Hank said as he headed to the door.

"Ain't it just?" Logan chuckled. "Night, Hank, and thanks again."

"Goodnight," Hank said and left.

*****

It was the dead of night when the Sentinels came. There were three of the immense and powerful robots towering thirty feet tall.  Xavier sent out the mental warning to all the residents as soon as the threat registered.  There had been barely enough time to get the students to the safety of the tunnels as the X-men rushed outside, still in their pajamas, to meet the intruders. 

"Dani, get Andi down to the tunnel, and get back up here quick!" Logan yelled to his wife as he ran out the front door.  *_Snikt!_*

Dani orbed their five year old daughter down to the tunnel entrance where Professor Xavier was ushering the children inside.  Beast, Kurt and Jubilee were helping to keep the children calm and gathering up the stragglers.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Andi's sleepy frightened voice asked. 

"Mommy has to help keep our home safe, and Uncle Charlie is going to keep you safe," she said with a smile.  "Please take care of Andi," Dani said to the professor, and then kissed her daughter's forehead and disappeared.

_Uncle Charlie_.  There's a nickname he didn't want to have get around.

When she orbed outside the scene was worse than she'd thought.  Logan and Gambit were working on one sentinel while Cyclops and Storm were working on the other.  Jean and Rogue had their hands full with the third, and that one was clearly looking to break into the mansion.  Defending the students was priority number one, so Dani decided to help Jean and Rogue.

Dani orbed herself onto the shoulder of Jean's sentinel, and searched for the energy source.  She quickly found it and began draining it.  The sentinel tried to grab her, but Jean used her telekinesis to shield her.  The energy source was much stronger than Dani had anticipated and the overload was painful.  It was obvious that the energy drain was causing it to slow down and lose aim.  

"Let it have a good shock," Rogue shouted to Dani.  "I think it'll finish it off."

Dani reversed the energy stream, flooding the energy back into the sentinel's control circuits effectively frying them.  There were several internal explosions, and the robot fell backwards onto the lawn.  Satisfied that it was finished, Jean went to help Scott and Storm, and Rogue went to help Remy and Logan.  Dani paused to compose herself after the massive energy intake. 

Logan spared a quick glance to make sure his wife was okay and then went back to work on his robot.  He was playing decoy to allow Gambit to get close enough to touch the robot.  If he could just cram a few charged cards into the joints of the legs, or any of the joints for that matter, they could bring it down and finish it off.  Rogue flew around its head to cause a distraction, and was hit by an energy burst that was so powerful it rendered her unconscious.  She plummeted to the ground, and Dani orbed to her.  Dani checked her, and decided she was okay, and orbed her into the mansion.  When Dani orbed back outside, she could see they were in trouble.  Logan and Gambit had brought their robot down by blowing one of its legs off, but it was still blasting away, and grabbing for them.  

The other sentinel had Jean in its hand, and Scott was trying to take it down with a well placed optic blast, but its armor was deflecting the energy.   Storm was trying to use lightening on it, but the robot was unfazed.  It was concentrating its power on the ground, and Dani realized it was trying to break into the tunnel to get the children.  It had to be stopped at all costs.

Dani had an idea.  She reached out to Jean, _'Everyone concentrate on the damaged one, and I'll take care of this one…'  _

_'No, Dani, this one is different, there's something not right here…' _Jean protested, but Dani had already made her decision.

Danielle orbed herself onto the sentinel's back and orbed the robot to the center of the lake behind the school, leaving Jean behind to help deal with the other one.  Storm followed Dani while the rest of the team finished off the crippled one.  Dani started draining the power source and the energy overload was too much.  She felt like she had absorbed pure fire.  She let out a blood curdling scream as the searing pain penetrated every inch of her body.  The sentinel shorted out, from the combination of power surges and water, and it collapsed into the lake taking Dani down with it.  

"Danielle!" Storm yelled as she watched her friend disappear under the water.  She flew closer to search for her, but before she could see her, there was a huge explosion that threw her back a good thirty feet.  By the time Storm could regain her composure and return, Dani was gone.

Logan ran out of the woods and stopped.  He started searching the burning debris that littered the bank.  "Dani!" he howled in full blown panic.  "Dani, please!"

"She's…she's gone," Storm said in utter shock as she landed beside him.

"She must've orbed back to the mansion," Logan reasoned.  "She'll be there, she was maybe hurt, but she'll be there, she'll be there, I know she'll be there…" he kept repeating as he ran back to the mansion. She just had to be there.  _Please, God, let her be there. _

Storm stared in horror at the water as it boiled on the surface.  She had never lost a teammate before, but as horrible as she felt, it would be nothing compared to the man that just ran back to the mansion.  She prayed his assumption that Dani orbed to safety was true, but she saw the explosion.  Storm flew back to the mansion as tears began to stream down her face.  Dark clouds gathered unbidden as a low rumble of thunder announced the arrival of a sudden rain shower.  Storm couldn't stop it if she'd tried; the sorrow was just too much. 

*****

Several hours later, at the mission debriefing, Xavier's expression was pained.  "I know we were unable to find any trace of her body, but Cerebro confirmed it, there is no doubt, she is truly gone," Xavier said gravely. 

Logan sat speechless.  He felt numb with shock.  "No," he said so softly that only the telepaths picked up on it.  He stood up and calmly walked out of the war room without another word.  Logan had endured the most horrible experiments imaginable.  He'd been close to death too many times to count.  He survived more physical suffering than most people could imagine.  But none of it compared to this searing pain in his heart.  This time he didn't know if he could make it.  Losing Dani was going to break him.  His life was over.  Everything good in his life was gone, and he was empty inside.  All the softness Dani had put in his heart was replaced with the mind-blowing pain of her loss.  

As Logan headed to his room, Jubilee stepped into the hallway.  "Logan, Andi fell asleep on my bed," she said softly.  "I'm really sorry about…"

Logan waved her off and walked quietly into her room to retrieve his daughter.  He gently lifted the little curly haired angel off the bed and carried her back to his suite.  Jubilee wordlessly opened and closed the door for him.  She stared at the door for a while when Bobby found her.

"You heard?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Everyone did," Jubilee answered solemnly. 

"Poor little Andi," Bobby said as he walked Jubilee back to her room.

"Poor Logan," she said.

*****

Logan cradled his sleeping daughter in his arms, clinging to her for comfort.  She was all he had in the world now.  Andi was his precious little girl, the child that Dani gave him.  He smiled down at her.  She was so like her mother, curly light brown hair and violet eyes.  As long as he had Andi, he had a part of Dani.  It almost made his loss bearable …almost.

Logan put his daughter to bed and went to his own, now too lonely room.  He tried to ignore the sweetness of Dani's lingering scent as it invaded his nostrils, but he could no sooner hold back the sea.  The tears came like a flood as he fell on the bed, sobbing.  His mate, his soul, his wife was dead.  

*****

Xavier was sitting in his office, completely overcome with grief.  He carried not only his own grief, but the projected echoes of everyone else's grief as well.  He sat with his elbows on his desk supporting his forehead on his hands.  He'd lost a member of his family, one of his precious X-men.  He grieved for Dani, but he grieved even more for the family she left behind, a husband and child.  Logan, for all his gruff exterior, was really very fragile.  

It was at that quiet moment of reflection that he heard it.  The distinct howl of a lonely wolf.  It was not off in the forest, or beyond the distant hills, it came from inside the mansion.  Charles lost the last shred of his emotional control and cried.  His team would never be the same.


	28. The Pool of Time

****The Pool of Time****

Dani's memorial service was a quiet, dignified graveside affair.  There had been no body, but Xavier had a marble statue placed in the cemetery anyway.  It was a nearly life-sized representation of an angel, and it had been made to look just like Danielle.  When everyone arrived at the monument, the full reality of the loss hit hard.  Logan stood there through the entire service like the stone monument before them, hard and unmoving.  He held his daughter's hand, and took comfort from the tiny fingers that clung to his.  

"She gave her life to protect the students and the team, and she will never be forgotten.  This monument is placed here to remind us of her caring and protective nature, always placing others before herself.  Dani truly was an angel…" Xavier gave a moving eulogy.  

Beast said a few words, and Scott and Jean, but Logan had declined to speak.  When it was over, everyone dispersed, and Logan sent Andi home with Beast.  He remained there in the solitude of the cemetery and stared at the plaque.

"In Loving Memory of

'Supernova'

Danielle Anastasia Mason-Logan

Loving Wife of Logan 

And

 Mother of Andromeda Marie Logan

1981-2008

She gave her life to protect her Family,

She will be missed."

So this was the price he had to pay for the years of happiness with Dani.  He had sworn to love her always, and he knew he had been right.  No one would take her place.  He thought of Andi, and how her life would be without her mother.  He could never fill the void Dani left, but he would be the best father possible.  "I swear, Dani," he said softly.  "As long as one of our family lives, from this generation on, I will watch over them."

~**2258**~

Logan woke to the sight of blonde curls and big blue eyes watching him intently.  He growled softly and closed his eyes again.  A tiny pair of hands grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him.

"Unca Logan, get up," the little three year old said.

"Humph," Logan growled again playfully.  "Dani, let Uncle Logan sleep."

"No, you promised me," she said firmly, giving him another good shake.  "You promised, Unca, you promised."

"Okay, Squirt. I'm up," Logan sighed.  "Go wait in the hall."

"Yippee!" Little Dani shrieked with glee as she jumped up and down.  "I get to go fishing with Unca Logan!"  

Logan dragged himself out of bed and got dressed.  How does he let himself get roped into these things?  He put on his boots and yawned.  He knew exactly how he got into this one.  It was the big blue eyes that did it.  Jesse's little daughter had 'Unca Logan' tightly wound around her little finger.  He was careful not to spoil her, but he found himself indulging her a lot.

He exited his room and saw her standing there waiting.  "Mommy is in the kitchen making you coffee," she announced.

"Okay, let's go Squirt," he said with a smile as he picked her up.  

Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  Logan smiled and carried her down the stairs.  He walked into the kitchen and saw Nikki pouring coffee into a thermos.

"She woke you up, didn't she?" Nikki asked.

"I was awake," Logan said with a smirk as he put his little passenger down.

"Sorry," Nikki said.

"Forget it," he said as he headed to the pantry where he stashed his fishing gear.  "Did she eat yet?"

"Nope, I packed you guys some fruit and pop tarts, but I'll be happy to make you something," Nikki offered.

"Already got coffee, thanks kid," he said to Nikki as he grabbed the stuff to go.  He looked around for Dani, but she was gone.  "Where's the Squirt?"

"Right here," a very groggy Jesse said as Dani dragged him into the kitchen.

"She got you too?" Nikki asked playfully, and then gave her husband a quick kiss.

"I am apparently going fishing this morning," Jesse said with an annoyed expression, but Logan could see the smile in his eyes.  

"Let's go," Dani said beaming.  

Logan sighed.  He could see the headline now, _Bad Ass Wolverine goes fishing with three year old._  If old Scooter were around to see this he'd never hear the end of it.  "Maybe we should call your grandpa so he could enjoy a little fishing with us," Logan suggested humorously.

"Too late," Jett said as he came into the kitchen from the direction of the front door.  He looked a bit groggy, and hadn't shaved.  "I got the call from little miss curly top over there about a half hour ago.  Apparently I promised to go fishing."

Nikki burst into peals of laughter at the three tough guys that just got manipulated by a three year old girl.  "I'll bring you guys something hot for breakfast in about an hour," she said.  "Go catch a big one."

Dani grabbed her snoopy fishing pole and headed for the door.  "Don't worry mommy, we'll have fish for lunch!" she said as she and the men left.

~**558**~

"I command you, Great Pool of Time, to bring forth a worthy instrument for my wrath," Morgan demanded.

The surface of the pond erupted in a violent swirl of bubbles and there appeared to be a sinister glow beneath the disturbance.  Suddenly a figure struggled to the surface of the water as if brought up from the bottom of the pond.  It was a woman, and she coughed and sputtered before she regained her faculties and swam to shore.  

"Welcome worthy daughter of the pool," Morgan greeted the newcomer.

"Who are you?  What happened?  Where am I?" the woman demanded.

Morgan laughed lightly at the flood of questions.  "Child, I have brought you here to aid me in a war," she said.

"I don't want any part of your war, whoever the hell you are," the woman said heatedly.  "Send me back; I have to take care of my family."

"Your world is lost to you now, you belong here.  I am Queen Morgan Le Fay, ruler of Avalon." 

"How special," the woman said to her.  "Where's the camera?"

"Identify yourself," Morgan ordered as her patience fled.

"I'm Danielle, and you have taken me from my home," she said angrily.  "I demand that you undo whatever the hell you did before I show you just who you're dealing with."  Dani's eyes began to glow bright violet as her hands dripped sparks.  This joke had gone far enough.  She would not play along in this charade another moment.

Morgan smiled darkly.  _Perfect.  _"You will hereafter be called Lady Danielle the Enchantress, and I will teach you my ways," Morgan said as she boldly walked up to Danielle and placed a rich violet cloak around her.  As the cloak covered Dani's shoulders, her soggy pajamas were replaced by a fine lavender gown and a necklace of rich amethysts.  The necklace glowed with an otherworldly splendor, and Dani's entire demeanor changed with the outward transformation.  She shook her head and blinked in confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You have come to the court of Morgan Le Fay, and you are my apprentice," Morgan said sweetly.

"Oh," Dani said as the confusion left her face.  Yes, of course, it was suddenly so clear.  This was Avalon.  Her name was Lady Danielle the Enchantress.  She was here to help Morgan and to learn magic.  "What are you going to teach me today, Morgan?"

"How to make an army out of mud, Lady Danielle," Morgan said.

"How interesting," Dani said enthusiastically.  "I can't wait."

*****

It was time.  Merlin knew that Morgan's use of the pool meant that she had another plot against Arthur.  He paced back and forth in his tower library.  The solitude of the tower was not comforting and Merlin took a seat at his table.  There was an array of books scattered, but none of them had a potion or incantation to fight the army his vision had revealed.  There was no magic he knew to defeat this new foe that Morgan had brought from the future.  He made a decision.  He would conjure his own champion from the future.  He looked around for his quill and ink and procured a blank piece of parchment.  He must prepare the proper spell.  Wording in spells was of great importance.  He must be sure he got the enchantment right or he would not conjure the proper champion to defeat this enemy.

As he dipped his quill in the inkwell, he was struck with a brief thought.  Perhaps he should speak to Arthur about his plan.  No, he did not really need Arthur's permission to conjure a knight.  He was only the king, and knew little of the ways of magic.  Arthur would trust Merlin's judgment and accept this champion without question.  

Merlin smiled and set his quill to parchment to write his spell.  The hour was late, and Morgan would be planning her attack before they could properly prepare.  

~**2258**~

Logan chuckled when he saw the size of the fish that little Dani had managed to reel in.  He gave Jesse a knowing smile.  "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that amazing catch there, Watershed, would you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Wolverine," Jesse said innocently.

Jett just shook his head as he helped his granddaughter with her fish.  "I still think you could have come up with a better codename than 'Watershed,'" Jett complained.

"Like what, Pop, Aquaman?" Jesse asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I like the name," Logan said, defending Jesse's choice in names.

"You would…what the hell is that?"  Jett exclaimed. "Jesse, quit playing around, you'll scare the fish."

The water in the lake was glowing faintly and seemed to be boiling.  The three men rose to their feet and Logan stepped closer to Dani.

"I'm not doing that," Jesse said seriously.  The water was rising up in a column, and Jesse couldn't make it stop.

"Oh, damn!" Logan said.  He grabbed Dani and handed her to Jett. "Get the Squirt outta here, me and Aquaman will get to the bottom of this," Logan ordered.

Jett grabbed his granddaughter and disappeared in a flash of speed.  He wasn't afraid to face the threat, but Dani's safety was more important than arguing with the Old Man.

The water was towering some fifty feet in the air now, and Jesse's forehead started sweating as he tried to gain control over it.  "It's like there's nothing there, I can't even feel the water…" Jesse said in astonishment.

"Oh, shit!" Logan said.  If Jesse couldn't control it, something must be very wrong here.  Jesse had an enormous amount of control over his power.  He started looking around for another mutant.  Maybe this was an attack by another elemental mutant.  He scanned the far shore, which distracted him from the water just long enough to be caught off guard.  The fifty foot column of water bent down to where they were like the trunk of a palm tree in a hurricane.  It sucked the pair up, and then gradually returned to the lake.  By the time Jett returned, the lake was as smooth as glass, and Jesse and Logan were gone.

~**558**~

Merlin Stood before his mirror and watched the men on the shore.  They did not appear to be knights.  However, they were at rest, fishing for pleasure.  Which one was the champion he required?  Merlin decided to bring them both here, no mistakes that way.  He commanded that the men come forth from their own time.  The mirror went blank and swirled with color.  Merlin stepped back and waited.  The two men poured forth from his mirror like molasses from a jar, but they were surprisingly dry.  They both got to their feet quickly, but the older one took charge.

*_Snikt__!_* "Who are you, and where are we?" Logan demanded as he held up his claws warningly. 

Merlin's eyebrows shot up at the sight of his claws, but he remained unaffected by the threat.  "I am Merlin, Master Magician and advisor to King Arthur Pendragon," he said.  "I was unsure of your abilities at first, but now I see that you will be the champion that Arthur needs."

"Oh, no, this is not happening," Jesse said.  "We did not just get sucked through the lake to wind up in Camelot."

Logan's expression remained dark and threatening, but an eyebrow cocked with curiosity.  He had liked Arthurian Legend and read several books on the subject.  "Prove it," Logan said.

"You are standing here, are you not?" Merlin said smugly.

Logan sheathed his claws and stalked over to the window.  They were in the tower of an impressive medieval castle.  The courtyard was a bustle of activity.  There were servants performing their daily tasks, and several sword fights, obviously training.  Then he saw three fully armored knights ride into the courtyard.  He listened carefully for what they were going to say. "We have important news for the King," one of the knights announced as he dismounted.

"All right, Merlin," Logan said gruffly.  "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you got one minute to convince me not to kill you."

Merlin smiled.  "You have a task to complete here.  When you have finished your task, you can return to your home.  The spell will not release you until the task is done."

Jesse cringed.  Logan was going to go ballistic.

"What do we have to do?" Logan asked.

"Kill Morgan's sorceress," he said.

"Fine," Logan said. "Where is she?"

"Logan, you might want more information…" Jesse protested.  In every legend he'd ever read Merlin was a very sneaky figure.  There was a lot more to this story than he was telling.

"It doesn't matter, Jesse, we have to get home, and one little sorceress is all that stands in our way."

"Excellent," Merlin said with a broad smile.  "Let us get you properly attired before you meet the King."

"Excuse me?" Jesse said.  _Meet Arthur?  _

Logan wasn't phased by the though of meeting a legendary king.  He had only one concern.  "I ain't wearing any sissy ass tights," Logan said firmly.


	29. Iron Fist

****Iron Fist****

Morgan was pleased with her plan and this new apprentice she had found.  With a little help from the Necklace of Forgetfulness, her charge was settling into life as a Sorceress of Avalon quite nicely.  She carried within herself a strange power that seemed to amplify the spells and potions that Morgan was teaching her.

"You are a quick study, Danielle," Morgan said.  "The ability to transform these apples into birds and frogs usually takes much longer to master.  Shall we apply this principle to our task at hand?"

"You mean the soldiers?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, we will make one from the muddy riverbank," Morgan said.

"What must I do?" Danielle asked.

"Imagine the perfect soldier, however that might appear to you.  He must be fearless, and well skilled," Morgan said.  "Close your eyes and picture him, then repeat the spell."

Danielle, ever the obedient student, pictured a man.  He was tall with a strangely scruffy beard, and wild hair.  He was well muscled and solid.  His eyes burned with a fire, a passion, and she wanted desperately for him to be real.  He appeared familiar to her, and she knew he had all the qualities that Morgan required.  She repeated the spell as she remembered it, and a burst of energy tore from her hands to the muddy ground in front of her.  When the energy stopped, she stood in horror as she watched the smoldering earth before her.  

At first, all that happened was the forming of a mound as the mud pushed up.  Then there were sounds of snapping and stretching coming from it.  The top of the mound split like a shell, and a man stood.  He was already armed with a sword and wearing armor, but his appearance was not quite right.  

"He does not look like him," Danielle told Morgan in disappointment.

"He is a creature of magic, Danielle," Morgan said.  "He is only a shadow of your ideal."

"I saw the soldier I wanted.  He was so real to me, I thought…" Danielle said dejectedly.

"You desired him?" Morgan said laughing.  "We have other spells for that."

"I don't want to use a love potion to get a man, I want…" Danielle didn't finish.  Morgan would not like her confession anyway.

"You want the Fairy Tale," Morgan said bitterly.  "I am a Fairy Queen, and I assure you that the Fairy Tale is an impossible dream.  You are a sorceress now; magic can give you whatever you want."

Danielle looked at the dim echo of her perfect soldier and sighed.  There was no fire in his eyes, there was no thought in his head, there was no soul, and worst of all, there was no resemblance.  

*****

"I've never had to tie my pants on before," Jesse said as he fiddled with the odd leather ties on his leggings.  They weren't quite tights, but they were close.  Thankfully, the tunic that went with it was long enough to cover any embarrassment.

"I just might kill that wizard for this," Logan said bitterly as he pulled on his tunic.  It was a rich midnight blue, with embroidery around the collar and cuffs.  "I look like a pansy," he growled as he pulled on his boots.

"You look like every other knight around here," Jesse said.  "The pansies don't show up for a few more centuries."

Jesse finally finished dressing, and his tunic was similar to Logan's, only a lighter shade of blue.  They had a look around while they waited for Merlin to send for them.  Jesse, ever the historian, found some of the books rather interesting.  Logan was looking at the odd assortment of herbs and potions.

"Good, you're ready," Merlin said as he strode in.  "I suggest you control your temper in the presence of the King," Merlin warned Logan.

"Logan knows when to behave," Jesse said quickly.  "Arthur isn't the one who brought us here against our will."

Logan smiled at Jesse's quick defense.  He would have liked this kid even if he wasn't family.

"We are going to the great hall to meet Arthur during his council with the knights.  Not all of them are present, but all of the important members are there.  You will be scrutinized, and possibly challenged…" Merlin explained.

*_Snikt__!_* "Bring it on," Logan said.

"I don't know if you're going to want to flash those claws for the King," Jesse said.

"Your squire is correct, Sir Knight, I would suggest discretion," Merlin said.  "The appointed hour has arrived, we must meet the King."

"I'm no squire," Jesse said angrily.

"Yeah, he's my grandkid," Logan joked.

"Uh, thanks," Jesse said.  "Not the title I was going for…"

Merlin just laughed.  Sir Logan was the only champion he would need.  It mattered little what the young one's skill was.

*****

After a seemingly endless descent down a winding staircase and a long trek through three halls, they arrived at a large wooden door.  The guards straightened up at the sight of the old wizard, but eyed Logan and Jesse suspiciously.  

"You may announce me immediately," Merlin said in a quiet but commanding voice.

"And your guests?" the guard inquired.

"Their names I will divulge to the King myself, they are expected," Merlin said waving the young guard's question aside.

"Very well, sir," he said and went inside.  He returned a moment later to usher them into the hall.  There was still discussion in progress, so the three men waited.  Logan and Jesse took in the sight of the table.  It was round, but not one solid circle.  It was open in the middle like a great ring, with a small opening to allow a speaker to stand in full view of the council.  The king was seated in the chair opposite the opening, and a blonde knight had the floor.

"There have been reports from several villages of a new agent of trickery," Sir Gawain continued. "A sorceress has been roaming the countryside casting spells."

"No harm has been done," Sir Agravain said quickly.  "Some witnesses say that she is very beautiful, a vision of violet light."

"Beauty can be deceptive," Lancelot interjected.

"What say you to these rumors, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"The rumors carry some truth with them," Merlin began.  "This Sorceress was brought here through magic and is under Morgan's guidance."  The room erupted into murmurs of disapproval.  Morgan was a well known enemy.

"And what is Morgan's plan this time?" Arthur sighed.

"She is massing an enchanted army, and will attempt to lay siege to Camelot itself, if we do not stop her first," Merlin.

"You have a plan?" Arthur asked as he looked at the two strangers Merlin brought into their council.

Merlin beckoned his champions over.  "Allow me to present to you two worthy knights, Sir Logan of Canada and Sir Jesse of Westchester."

Logan and Jesse gave the King a respectful bow and waited.

"I am unfamiliar with these places," the King began.  "Tell me good Magician, is there magic at work within the walls of my castle?"

"Nay, your Majesty, the walls had nothing to do with it," Merlin said with a smirk.  The entire hall erupted with laughter.  Even the King had to laugh, despite his dislike for the casual use of magic within his castle.

"They are battle tested champions then?" Lancelot inquired with a hint of challenge in his voice.

Logan immediately gave the obnoxious knight his attention.  Lancelot received a glare that would stop any challenge, but Lancelot was unmoved.  He knew the look, he used it himself.  As far as Lancelot was concerned, this stranger was no knight until he saw his skills for himself.

Merlin and Arthur observed the silent exchange between the two men, and it was Arthur who finally spoke.  "Perhaps a friendly tournament would settle the knights' distrust of your champion's skills."

"These knights are here to fight a Sorceress, not our own knights," Merlin said lightly.

"Then I challenge him," Lancelot said as he tossed a glove at Logan's feet.

"You just made a big mistake there, Bub," Logan growled.

Jesse grabbed Logan's arm and could feel the tension in the muscles. "Get a grip there, gramps," Jesse whispered.  "Keep your claws to yourself, remember where we are."

Logan relaxed his arm, but never took his eyes off the rude knight seated by the king.

"The challenge has been made and accepted," Arthur said.  "Sir Logan will choose the weapon."

Logan just smiled broadly and said, "Fists."

"Agreed," said Arthur quickly, before Lancelot could protest.  He did not want this challenge to get out of hand, these men were too angry.

Jesse smiled as well, at Logan's quick thinking.  "Just don't kill him," Jesse said quietly with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Not even if he begs me," Logan chuckled.

*****

Danielle had completed her studies for the day, having made three dozen soldiers for her mentor.  She was feeling weak, and retreated to her room to rest.  She tried to remove her jewels, but the clasp was unmovable.  Too tired to care, she laid down and immediately fell asleep.  All too soon she started to dream of strange things.  There were people in strange costumes working magic like she had never seen, and then she saw her warrior.  He was amazing as he fought his enemies.  His hands were his weapons, with blades that extended like claws.  As she watched him fight, the scene changed.  His enemies disappeared and he walked toward her holding a ring. "Not even death…" he said with fire in his eyes, and then the dream faded.

Danielle woke with a start and her heart was pounding.  "Who are you, clawed warrior?" she whispered.  There was no one to answer, so she lay back down to try to sleep.  Maybe he would visit her dreams again… 

*****

"Sir Logan has chosen the weapon, therefore it is Sir Lancelot's duty to choose the venue," Arthur said.

"Right here would be just fine," Lancelot said sternly as he started removing his tunic.

"Suits me fine," Logan said and pulled off his tunic.

Arthur heaved a sigh. "Very well.  Guard, bar the doors," he said. "We do not need the Queen or her ladies to walk in on a brawl."

Logan was already standing in the open area inside the table, and Lancelot walked around from his position near Arthur to join him.  The table was quite large, allowing for a thirty foot open circle in its center.  Logan thought it was a little larger than the cages he was accustomed to fighting in.

"Come, Sir Jesse, they will need room," Merlin said as they walked to the outside of the great round table.

"Gentlemen, consider this space the field of honor and behave according to the laws of chivalry," Arthur said.

The two men stood facing each other.  Each took in the other's build and stance, trying to size up their opponent to plan the best way to attack.  

Logan noted that Lancelot was in fairly decent shape, no doubt from years of bearing the weight of armor and swinging a broadsword.  He wasn't overly concerned with the fight, he would allow him to get in a few good hits and then mop the floor with him.

Lancelot didn't like Sir Logan's look.  He carried anger in his eyes, and he was barely polite in the presence of the King.  The stranger's lack of respect had to be dealt with.  His build was strong, but he was older, and no doubt in his declining years as a knight. He wore a strange necklace with two rectangular ornaments on it, and Lancelot briefly wondered about its significance. He quickly shoved that thought aside to face the matter at hand.  Lancelot was confident that he would go down quickly.

"If both opponents stand ready…" Arthur said gazing at their staring match, "You may begin."

Lancelot wasted no time.  At the word 'begin,' he closed the distance between him and Logan and landed a respectful right jab square on Logan's jaw.  Logan allowed his head to snap back slightly, but didn't move otherwise.  He turned back to look at a stunned Sir Lancelot and smiled.  Lancelot stepped back and gave a snort.

"You mock me, sir," Lancelot spat out.

"Not at all," Logan said with a blank expression.  "You challenged me, remember?"

Lancelot lunged for him again hitting Logan in the ribs with his right and his kidney with his left.  Logan jerked back from the force of the impact, but he quickly regained his composure.  Lancelot had waited for Logan to straighten up and planted another brutal right cross against the side of Logan's jaw.

With that, Logan had enough.  His head snapped to the side with the impact of the punch, but Logan just used that momentum as he spun around and landed a brutal jab to Lancelot's kidney.  When the knight lurched forward, Logan caught him with an upper cut to the jaw.

_Ouch!_  Jesse thought; _leave the man his pride, __Logan__…_

It was obvious that Logan's punch had rung Lancelot's bell as he staggered back.  "Sir Logan, me thinks you have an iron fist," Lancelot admitted moving his jaw back and forth to make sure it wasn't broken.

Logan smiled and waited for Lancelot to make another move.  When Lancelot made another attempt to catch Logan with an upper cut to the chin, Logan dodged it and caught Lancelot with a blow across the cheek.  Lancelot was visibly shaken by the force of the blow and Logan took the chance to end the fight peacefully. 

"I've no quarrel with you," Logan said.  "Do I really have to hit you again to prove I'm a worthy knight?"

"Nay, sir," Lancelot said with a chuckle.  "You are worthy."  He offered Logan his hand and Logan took it.  Both men smiled and started putting their tunics on.

"Well met, good Knights!" Arthur said.  "Let us adjourn to the dining hall for a goodly feast!"

As Logan and Lancelot walked out together, Lancelot examined his sore knuckles.  "Alas, Sir Logan, your jaw is iron too."

Logan just laughed, "Close."

Sir Mordred and Sir Agravain exchanged looks as the company of knights filed out of the council chamber.  Mordred was not pleased with the arrival of these new knights. He must get word to Morgan concerning the events that have just transpired.  

*****

The hour was growing late, and Lady Danielle joined Morgan on the terrace for the evening meal.  Morgan was lost in thoughts of politics and her plans to bring England back into her control.  Mordred was desperate for the throne, and would indulge her every whim if she could put him there.  Arthur was a worthy opponent, and Mordred was a mere shadow of his father's regal stature, but Arthur was diametrically opposed to everything Morgan held in high regard. 

She glanced across the table at her new charge.  Lady Danielle had not fully surrendered to her new life and was in some unknown turmoil.  Morgan may have to weave a little extra magic around her young apprentice to maintain her web of control.

"Are you quite rested from this morning's spell casting?" Morgan asked her.

"Yes, Mistress," Danielle said.  "How many soldiers must we make to complete your army?"

"I have added to our numbers while you slept, putting our army at two hundred strong," Morgan said.  "After our meal we shall continue our endeavor until we have at least five companies."

"That will be a taxing endeavor," Danielle said.

"Yes, but tomorrow, we may increase our army more quickly with a duplication spell," Morgan said.  "I want to be marching on Camelot by the next full moon."

 "When our army is complete, what will my task be?" Danielle asked.

"Using your purple fire against the castle gates," Morgan said.  "You will be my battering ram, clearing the way for our forces to breach the city."

Danielle did not know if she liked that idea.  "We will not harm the peasants," she said.  "We are there to reestablish the rightful king, not harm the people…" Danielle asked nervously.

"Yes, child," Morgan said with a bland expression.  "We only wish to remove the usurper and put the Kingdom back in the hands of its rightful King."

Danielle hesitated.  She knew little of the politics of the land save what Morgan had told her.  She did not like the idea of innocent people being hurt.  Perhaps if she could breach the fortress quickly, the city could be taken without too many people being harmed.

"Very well, Mistress Morgan," Danielle said.  "It shall be as you ask."

Morgan smiled broadly at the compliance of her new pupil.  Perhaps she would even keep her around after this war was finished.

*****

The feast was a grand affair, with the knights and ladies of the court dressed in their finery for the occasion.  The king had the center seat at the main table, with the Queen on his right, and Lancelot beside her.  Merlin sat on his left, with Sir Logan and Sir Jesse in a place as honored guests beside him.  The other knights all took their places seated beside their wives or favored ladies of the court.  

Logan had a look at the queen.  Gwenevere was attractive, but couldn't hold a candle to Dani.  It was hard to believe that Camelot would one day fall because of her indiscretions.  How funny it was to see her sitting between her husband and her Lover.  Logan shook his head.  People could be so foolish.  Already the signs were there for anyone to see, but the King ignored it.  Love is truly blind.

The food was brought out on great platters and the fare was rich with wild game.  There were several spit roasted pigs, legs of mutton, roasted goose, duck and quail, and the highlight of the feast, a wild boar that was felled by the King himself that morning.  Serving wenches brought around pitchers of wine and ale and trays of fresh steaming bread.  There were bowls filled with fruit and trays of sweetmeats.  

It was an overwhelming sight, and Logan and Jesse were amazed at the way everyone dove in with their fingers.  Everyone, including the ladies had their own knives that looked like small daggers, which were worn on their belts.  Logan and Jesse glanced at each other and shrugged.  Logan was about to just pop a claw out to cut a piece of meat off the nearest roast when Merlin handed him two dinner knives.

"Our customs are no doubt different from yours, please accept these as a peace offering for bringing you here," Merlin said.  "You will alarm the ladies if you use your blades, Sir Logan," he added quietly.

Logan sighed and took the small daggers, handing one to Jesse.  No toy dagger could make up for being kidnapped.

There was entertainment for the court, a minstrel and a jester.  The music was fine, if a little vintage, but the jokes were lost on Jesse and Logan.  Many of them made references to the politics of the day, or to the valiant deeds of the various knights.  Logan didn't really pay any attention until the jester started talking about the sorceress…

"A fair and frightening maid of light

Walks with the charms of Morgan's might.

Her hands do glow with a violet fire, 

Beware, good knights, the Sorceress' ire.

Sir Logan of strength and noble state

Brought to this court by Merlin's gate

With fists of iron and heart of gold

He marches forth with valor bold.

His quiet squire with loyal grace

With youth and courage on his face

Does follow his master to meet the foe

Though the path be marked with woe.

So here be two with courage great

To journey past our noble gate

And smite the beautiful evil maid

Though before them wicked spells are laid.

Let God's own grace protect their quest

And keep them near His holy breast

To guard them from an evil fate 

'Til they return victorious to our gate."

Logan had never been honored in a song before, and he was quite speechless.  The room erupted in shouts and applause, and the minstrel took up the song.  The King turned to Logan and Jesse and raised his goblet.

"To our valiant visitors!  May they find success in their noble quest," Arthur said with a smile and took a drink.

The room erupted in shouts of agreement from the knights as they drank to the new knights seated at the head table.  Merlin gave Logan a nudge and whispered.

"It is custom for you to make a toast to the host after such a display of favor," Merlin said.

Logan stifled a growl.  He was not the wordy type, and speaking to a bunch of medieval knights was not on his list of things to do today.  Jesse gave him a nudge from the other side and Logan sighed and stood.  He tried to think of how to word this so he didn't sound rude.

"Good King, you honor us with your hospitality and kind words," he said.  "May our assistance help to keep your noble kingdom safe."  He raised his goblet and took a drink, and then quickly sat down. 

The hall erupted in approving shouts as the knights drank to Logan's toast.  Logan sighed heavily.  At least he seemed to please the crowd with that medieval drivel he just shoveled. 

The feast continued without any further speeches, and Logan and Jesse were shown to a guest room for the night.  An older woman came in with a large pitcher of water and tended the fire.  

"Is there anything you require?" she asked.

"No, thank you," Jesse said.

The woman left, and Jesse and Logan were finally alone to reflect on their day.

"It's funny, but I have the strangest urge to sing the Camelot song from Monty Python's Holy Grail," Jesse said humorously.

"You'll get over that if you want to live, Kid," Logan said.

Jesse laughed but then turned very serious.  "So tomorrow we go to slay a woman?"

Logan felt a tinge of guilt when he heard Jesse put it that way.  "She's evil," he said.

"Because they say so?" Jesse said.

"You have a family to go home to," Logan said quietly.

"At what price?" Jesse said.

"Go to sleep, Kid," Logan sighed.  "We'll play this one by ear.


	30. Witch Hunt

****Witch Hunt****

It was early when Logan and Jesse got up.  Logan was anxious to find the sorceress and get out of this crazy situation.  Logan tied his pants on and sat on the bed lost in thought.  He reached up and fingered the tags that hung around his neck.

"You thinking about grandma?" Jesse asked.

"Kid, I'll never think of Dani as a grandma no matter how many grandkids we have," Logan said with a chuckle.

"I know you still miss her," Jesse said quietly.

"I'll never stop missing her," Logan said.  "I suppose two and a half centuries is a long time to carry a torch, Kid, but…"

"It's okay, Logan," Jesse said.  "I feel the same way about Nikki."

Logan sighed and finished getting dressed.  Jesse, always the cheerful one, started humming.  Logan was used to his chipper nature and just ignored him until he started singing.

"We're Knights of the Round Table, we dance whenever we're able; we do routines and border scenes, and footwork imp-ec-able; we dine well here in Camelot, we eat ham and jam and spamalot…"

Jesse was about to go into the second verse, but Logan had heard quite enough.

*Snikt!* "Kid, you're family and I love you," Logan growled.  "But you are really asking for it."

"Party pooper," Jesse said softly as he put his tunic on.

Logan sighed and sheathed his claws.  "Let's go find that damned wizard," he said.  "I want to get this witch hunt over with."

*****

Logan and Jesse managed to find their way back to the dining hall where a number of knights had already gathered for the morning meal.  Breakfast seemed to be informal to accommodate various schedules.  Sir Gawain noticed the pair as they entered the hall and called them over.

"Good morrow, Sir Logan," he said cordially as he rose to greet them.  "You and your squire are welcome to sit here and break your fast with us." 

"Thanks," Logan said as he took the offered seat.

Jesse was annoyed at always being referred to as the nameless squire, but refrained from comment as he sat in the seat next to Logan.

"Allow me to introduce everyone," Sir Gawain said.  "I am Sir Gawain.  To your left are Sir Gaheris and Sir Gareth, my brothers, and to your right are Sir Bedevere and Sir Lavaine."

Logan nodded politely to each one in turn.  When the introductions were finished, the knights looked at him expectantly.  Logan figured it must be his turn for an introduction.

"I am Sir Logan, and this is my…nephew, Sir Jesse," Logan said.

"Your nephew is very young for a knight," Sir Bedevere said.  "He doesn't appear strong enough to wield a broadsword."

"Not all battles are fought with swords," Jesse said bitterly.  "I doubt that sorceress will be using a sword."

"It was not my intention to offend," Sir Bedevere said quickly.  "We know nothing of you, save that you are knights."

"Have you battled dark forces before?" Sir Gaheris asked.

"There's always something," Logan said bitterly.

"Where do you come from?" Sir Gareth asked. 

"That is enough questions, good knights," Merlin said as he strode up to the table. "These men need to be on their way." 

"Yes," Logan said with a sigh of relief, "We are anxious to get started." 

Logan and Jesse rose from the table and went with Merlin. When they were far enough away from the knights, Merlin addressed them. 

"We have horses saddled and ready, and provisions for a week. I will return in a moment to show you to the stable," Merlin said and then left the room. 

"Well, 'uncle,' I guess we're off on a real medieval quest," Jesse said. 

"Humph," Logan grunted, lost in thought. 

Merlin returned and the trio left the castle and headed to the stable. There were three horses saddled and waiting with their saddlebags already packed. They mounted up and headed through the gate. 

"We will go speak to Nimue, the Lady of the Lake," Merlin said. "She will be able to tell us of Morgan's activities, and where we may find the sorceress." 

"How far is it?" Jesse asked. 

"It is a full day's ride to the Lake, but our questions will be answered there," Merlin said. "Long has the Lady been a loyal ally and the protector of our King." 

The trio rode in silence following the guidance of Merlin. Jesse was in his glory as he took in all the sights and sounds of a living historical England. Despite the circumstances that brought him here, he loved every minute of it. Every boy dreams of being a knight of the round table, and here he was. 

Logan was just brooding. He had a very bad feeling about this sorceress. He didn't like fighting women, though he had made some notable exceptions as an X-man, including Mystique and Bella the Butcher. But with them he had no doubts that they were evil. He was protecting innocent people. He had nothing but stories about this woman, and he was supposed to kill her. He agreed with Jesse on the subject. He didn't like it. 

*****

"Morgan, why can't I go ashore with you?" Danielle asked.

"You must stay here and rest for our coming siege on the castle," Morgan said dismissively.

Danielle felt that Morgan was just using her.  It was most upsetting that she could not remember anything before a few days ago.

"Why do I have no memories?" Danielle asked.

Morgan turned to Danielle and her eyes were cold and her face was like stone.  "Go and rest, Danielle," she said in a tone that left no room for argument.  

Danielle obeyed, for now.  She decided to learn what she could from Morgan while she was here, but she intended to leave as soon as she was able.  She didn't like Morgan at all.

*****

As the sun sank behind the distant hills, they came to a lake that was hidden in the trees. Merlin dismounted, and a mist formed across the water. Logan and Jesse dismounted and stood waiting. Out of the fog, a white boat in the shape of a swan glided gracefully towards them. Its only passenger was a woman with long blonde hair and a shimmering white gown. 

"Merlin, the hour is late and Morgan's magic is bent against Camelot," Nimue said sadly. 

"I have seen Morgan and a sorceress creating an army, where is this sorceress?" Merlin asked. 

"The sorceress is beyond your reach," Nimue said. "Morgan keeps her on Avalon until her army is ready." 

"People say they have seen her," Merlin said. 

"They came ashore three days ago to find the best route for their forces," Nimue admitted. 

"Where did they come ashore?" Logan asked. 

"Near the old willow," Nimue said. "Merlin knows the place." Nimue looked at Logan closely. "You came to stop the sorceress?" 

"Yes," Logan said.

"I think you are the only one who can," she said cryptically and her boat glided silently away from them and disappeared into the mist again. 

"Well, that was interesting," Jesse said. "I wish I could follow her," he added as he looked at the water. 

"No time for water games, kid," Logan said. "Where's that willow, Merlin?" 

"Not far," Merlin said. 

They mounted up and rode along the banks of the lake under the moonlight. They had ridden for about ten minutes when they came to the place. Logan dismounted and sniffed around. He inhaled deeply, taking in the delicate scents of the water, and the various trees, and another scent. It wasn't an animal, it was a human, and it was familiar. Logan closed his eyes and breathed in again, searching his memory for the scent. His eyes flew open in shock at the recollection and he looked up at Merlin who was still sitting on his horse. 

"How do I get to this Avalon?" Logan demanded angrily. 

"What is it, Logan?" Jesse asked but Logan ignored him. 

"Answer me, Wizard!" Logan growled. 

"Only by boat, and only if you are granted passage," Merlin said. 

Logan walked over to the edge of the bank and stared at the reflection of the moon on the dark water. "What was that Lady's name?" Logan asked.  

"Nimue," Merlin said, watching him with interest. 

"Nimue, I want to go to Avalon," Logan said in a commanding tone. 

"You are wasting your time," Merlin said. "The Lady will not permit passage to anyone, not even me." 

Logan growled. "Then I want to see the sorceress, tell the sorceress to come ashore." 

"Logan," Jesse said firmly, finally getting his attention. "What did you smell?" 

Logan just growled. "Is this where they'll come ashore?" he asked Merlin. 

"Yes," Merlin said. 

"We're camping right here," Logan ordered and started unpacking his bedroll.

*****

Lady Danielle walked along the shore that was now rough and pitted with holes from all their soldier spells. She looked at it in distaste, but continued her walk. She came to a smooth stretch of shore and looked out over the water. Avalon was beautiful, but her heart was aching. Morgan's magic was full of empty promises. She had no recollection of anything before meeting Morgan. She dreamed of fantastic things that she could not fathom and it both frightened and thrilled her. But most of all she dreamed of him, the man with fiery eyes and clawed hands. He should terrify her with those blades, but she wasn't afraid, and that fact disturbed her. 

As her thoughts were filled with her dreams, a thick mist covered the water. Lady Danielle had already turned to leave when she heard the woman's voice. 

"You feel lost," Nimue said. 

"I am lost," Danielle admitted.  She looked at the mystical Lady in the boat with interest. "You are Morgan's rival?" 

"I am she," Nimue said. "There is a man on yonder shore who wants to see you."

"Morgan would not permit me to leave," Danielle said. 

"Are you her pupil or her prisoner?" Nimue asked sarcastically.

Danielle blushed crimson, "I …am her…"

"Think about that question, Sorceress," Nimue said. 

"The man, who is he?"  Danielle asked.

"He is Merlin's champion," Nimue said. "He came to save Camelot from Morgan and her evil plan to overthrow the rightful King." 

"But that king is a usurper," Danielle said confused. 

"Morgan is a liar," Nimue said. 

Danielle paused thoughtfully.  "I am confused," she said. 

"Come to the shore with me," Nimue said. 

Danielle turned back to the pavilion in the distance. Morgan would be furious. She looked at Nimue and pressed one more question.

"What does he want with me?" Danielle asked.

"I do not know what he wants, but he knows who you are," Nimue said. 

"I will go with you," Danielle said. "But you must give me your word to return me here when I say." 

"Agreed.  Step into the boat, it will do your bidding," Nimue said and disappeared. 

Danielle stepped into the boat and was carried off into the mist. The journey from the fairy island was short, and she came within sight of the shore within a few moments, though it was near dawn. There were horses tied up by the great willow, and a small camp on the shore. The boat stopped a few feet from the bank and she stood silently, staring at the camp. There were two men sleeping, and a place where a third had been. She looked around, and finally saw him standing by a tree. It was the clawed warrior from her dreams and his eyes were burning her with their intensity. 

*****

Logan saw the boat, and just watched. The woman was wearing lavender instead of white. Finally she was close enough to see her face, and he realized his memory was right. It was his Dani, but god only knows how she got here. She just stared at him, but didn't seem to know who he was. He walked toward her and stood within a few feet of her boat. He could smell her, and there was no doubt, it was Dani. The emotions that overwhelmed him were so strong; he thought he was going to cry. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked softly. 

God, she had no idea who he was. He wanted to just scream 'I'm your husband,' but decided he should try to find out what was going on.  

"My name is Logan," he said. 

"You wanted to see me?" Danielle asked. 

"What is your name?" Logan asked. 

"Lady Danielle, Sorceress of Avalon," she said. "Why did you tell the Lady of the Lake to summon me?" 

"Because you are not who you think," Logan said. 

"Then tell me, Sir Knight, who am I?" she asked sarcastically.

Logan's expression grew serious, and was filled with the pain of so many empty years without her.  "You are my wife," he said with a lump in his throat and a hitch in his voice. 

"Nay, sir," she gasped in shock and violently shook her head. "Nay! You cannot be! I ... no…" 

Merlin and Jesse woke up at the sound of her loud protests. "Good, Sir Logan, you have her," Merlin said brightly. 

"Oh, my god it's Dani!" Jesse said loudly. Danielle looked at the other men suspiciously and her expression turned dark, and her eyes started glowing violet.

"Ignore them, Dani, and look at me!" Logan said. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't remember." He was desperate now, she was mere feet from him, but she had never been farther away. She didn't know him, and it hurt. 

She stared into his eyes and tried to remember.  "You ... in dreams, but ..." she started to say but fell silent. She looked back at Merlin and then pointed at Logan accusingly. "You are my enemy, you are with the wizard!  This is a trick, you came to kill me!" 

"It's no use, Sir Logan," Merlin said. "She is under Morgan's spell, and she is wearing the necklace of forgetfulness."

"Take it off," Logan said to her. "You'll remember everything if you take off the necklace." 

"It doesn't come off," Danielle said quietly. 

Logan waded out to her boat, but it started moving away. He lunged for it and held on.  She started glowing white, and her hands sparked and crackled with violet energy. 

"Let go of the boat, clawed warrior!" she said harshly. 

Logan's head shot up to look into her eyes.  "How did you know I had claws?" he asked. 

She suddenly stopped glowing and the energy in her hands disappeared. She looked at him and tried again to remember. He was so familiar. His eyes were so very familiar…

"Come on, baby, get out of the boat," Logan said softly. 

"How can I know it's the truth?" she asked. 

"You have to trust me," Logan said huskily. "You always used to trust me."

Dani looked at him searchingly, and was about to get out of the boat when it was suddenly enveloped in mist and disappeared. Logan had tried to reach for her, but it happened so fast, she was gone.

"Dani, come back!" Logan roared.  His body shook with anger and frustration and he turned and stalked back up onto the bank.

"She didn't leave you," Merlin said. "Morgan took her." 

"That woman is my wife. Now, how do I get her back?" Logan growled angrily as his eyes bored into the wizard. 

Merlin sighed.  Perhaps that explains why the mirror chose this man to stop her.  "The next time you meet, she will be leading an army, and she will not remember you," Merlin said sadly. "I am sorry." 

"Don't worry, Logan, we'll find a way," Jesse said.

Logan was too lost in thought to answer.  She's alive!  All this time he thought she had been killed by the sentinel.  Now it made sense, why there was no body.  Morgan probably kidnapped Dani the way Merlin had kidnapped them.  What the hell did she need Dani for anyway?  Morgan was supposed to be powerful all by herself; she didn't need his wife to storm the castle.  This would almost be comical if it wasn't for Dani being stolen from him, then brainwashed, and then turned into an evil sorceress…  Wait, there's nothing comical here at all!

*****

The swan boat returned abruptly and Danielle met the full force of an angry Fairy Queen.  Morgan raised her hand, palm up, and conjured a ball of green flames.  Her face contorted in fury as she cast it at Danielle's boat.  The flames overwhelmed the small craft quickly, but Danielle had jumped out.  

"The friendship of Morgan la Fey is not easily cast aside," Morgan hissed as she came to meet the now dripping wet Danielle.  "I gave you everything, and you run to Merlin!"

"No, Morgan, not Merlin," Dani tried to explain.  "It was the warrior from my dream I wanted to see. I…"

Morgan snorted in disgust.  She knew who was responsible for planting confusion in her apprentice's head.  "Nimue, show yourself!" Morgan screamed at the water.

The shimmering white Lady of the Lake rose gracefully from the water to confront her angry sister.  "My dear Morgan," Nimue said sarcastically.  "Something vexes you?"

"You will stop interfering in my affairs," Morgan ordered.

"I will stop interfering if you release this woman from your spell," Nimue challenged.

"Never!" Morgan hissed.  "She has too much power to give up."

"Please Morgan," Danielle said.  "I do not want to fight your war.  You have your soldiers, you will win without me."

"Not against Merlin," Morgan admitted.  She reached into a hidden pocket on her dress and pulled out a small vial of orange liquid.  She smiled wickedly as she threw it on the ground at Dani's feet.  The glass shattered and Dani was enveloped in yellow smoke.  Morgan immediately repeated her spell in the fairy tongue.  

_"Lady of the purple fire, _

_You will this night forget your ire._

_Forget, forget with no regret!_

_Tonight you will forget!  _

_In my shadow you are bound,  _

_Obedience in my will be found._

_Obey, obey Morgan la Fey!_

_This moment hence obey!"_

Danielle coughed and choked on the smoke, and as the last words of the spell were spoken, she passed out.  Morgan called one of her mindless soldiers over to carry Danielle back to the pavilion.  As the warrior carried the unconscious sorceress away from the water, Morgan faced her sister again.

"And so I win," Morgan said.  "She will forget everything about tonight, and tomorrow I will have full control again."

"Every spell can be broken," Nimue said.  She smiled at Morgan and disappeared into the water again. 

Morgan gave a dismissive snort at her sister's departing words.  Nimue was a romantic, that's why she loved Camelot so much.  Morgan would like it better with her own King on the throne, and not Merlin's.

*****

"All right, old man," Logan growled Merlin, "Use your magic and break that spell.  I want my wife back."

"I cannot use my magic to break her magic, it doesn't work that way," Merlin explained.  "But, removing the necklace would help."

"And then what?  Will she remember?" Jesse asked.

"She may not remember everything, but it will release her memory," Merlin said.

"So what do I have to do to make her remember?" Logan asked.  "Kiss her?"

"No, Logan," Jesse said.  "A kiss is for waking up sleeping princesses, or turning frogs into princes.  Get your fairy tales right."

Merlin chuckled at Jesse's quick wit.

"Shut up, kid," Logan growled.  "Well, wizard?"

"It would depend on the spell, but the kiss of true love has a powerful magic of its own," Merlin said.  "It wouldn't hurt to try it."

"Yeah, if Dani doesn't fry you first," Jesse said.

"I don't want to fight her," Logan said quickly.

"You will probably have to, at least at first," Jesse said.  "But remember, she will heal."

"That ain't the point, Jesse," Logan said sadly.  "I don't think I can beat her without really hurting her.  That's why we never trained against each other.  If either of us really tried to win, it would get ugly."

"You must find a way, Sir Logan," Merlin said.  "If the sorceress reaches Camelot, everyone within the keep will be in grave danger."

This whole mess was going to rip his heart out, he just knew it.  Logan didn't know how he could get close enough to get the necklace off if she used her energy on him.  That purple electricity would burn like fire from the inside out, but he had to win, he just had to.

"I'll find a way," Logan said firmly.  "Jesse and I will stay here and wait for them.  You better go warn your King and prepare for a possible siege, just in case."

"Very well," Merlin said.  "But be prepared for Morgan as well, it is, after all, her war."  Merlin mounted his horse and turned to leave.  "Good luck with the lady, Sir Logan."

"Yeah," Logan muttered as Merlin rode away.  He just had to subdue an angry power house without getting fried…no problem.

*****

The sun broke into her fitful sleep and burned her eyes right through her eyelids.  Lady Danielle moaned with pain as her head throbbed in protest to the invasion of light.  She held up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun and then slowly opened them.

"Good morning, sorceress," Morgan said brightly.  Are you ready for our siege on Camelot, my dear?"

"Sorceress?" Dani asked.

"Yes, my apprentice sorceress," Morgan said with mock sweetness.  "We are restoring the true bloodline to the throne in Camelot.  We will lead the army across the lake at moonrise."

Danielle tried to sit up, but her head refused to be moved without pain.  "My head hurts," Dani said.

"I'll whip up a little potion to make that feel better," Morgan said.  "I'll send an elf in with your breakfast.  You must keep your strength up.  Storming castles is tiring work."

Dani nodded, but regretted it.  She squeezed her eyes shut and just tried to relax.  Morgan talked to her like she knew what was going on, but Dani couldn't remember a thing.  Why would she care about storming some castle?   

*****

It was late evening, and Logan and Jesse were lying on their blankets looking up at the stars.  Neither one really wanted to talk about a plan, so they just stared in silence at the sky.  The moon was rising, and the reflection on the water was almost mesmerizing.  Jesse finally grew tired of the awkward silence and spoke.

"Logan," Jesse asked.  "How are they going to move an entire army ashore?"

"I don't know," Logan said.  "Probably some kind of magic will be involved.  God knows they can't do shit around here without their damned magic."

"Now, now, sour grapes," Jesse smirked.  "Magic probably saved Dani's life."

"Alive or dead, she was gone for two hundred and fifty years," Logan said.  "I ain't thankin magic for that."

"You're right," Jesse said quietly.  "I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Logan grunted.

It was at that moment, with the moon climbing high in the sky, that a mist covered the water of the lake.  Logan and Jesse sat up to see what was going to happen.  They felt a slight tremor in the ground, and heard the water bubbling up from the depths of the lake.

Logan shot to his feet, and Jesse followed suit.  The mist started to clear, and they could see that large boulders had sprung up from the lake bed forming a kind of bridge.  A swan boat floated gracefully beside the newly formed bridge carrying Danielle and Morgan.  Their purpose was obvious; they were here to secure the shore before advancing their troops.

Logan whispered, "Jesse, do you think you can make Morgan go for a little swim, without dunking Dani?"

Jesse just smiled at the plan. "Is water wet?" Jesse asked sarcastically.  "Oh, yeah, I'll keep her busy for you."

"Good," Logan said.  "Get under cover and go for it!"

Jesse took refuge in the brush by the trees. He formed a column of water near the boat and then shot it right at Morgan, knocking her out of the boat and into the water.  The boat didn't as much as twitch.  Dani stood wide eyed at the strange magic that took her master from the boat.  She watched in horror as Morgan struggled to keep her head above water, but kept getting swept under in an unpredictable mesh of torrential currents.  Dani looked back at the figure on shore and started glowing.

"Release the Fairy Queen from your magic," she ordered as her boat glided closer to shore.

Logan waited for her to get a little closer, and then said with a smile, "Come here and make me, little sorceress."

Dani threw a burst of Violet energy at him, knocking him back a few feet, and leapt from the boat onto the shore.  Logan was on the ground on his hands and knees, reeling from the blow.  Dani started to circle him as she waited for him to stand and face her.  

"Get up, water wizard," Dani said.  "You attacked us first.  Now you must pay the price."

Logan watched her circling him arrogantly, and waited for her to get to just the right place.  She took the fateful step that put her within his reach, and he lunged at her so fast she didn't have time to react.  He tackled her and they rolled until he had her pinned beneath him on the bank.  *Snikt!* He popped out his claws to cut the evil necklace from her, but Dani just shrieked.

"Kill me quickly, water wizard," she panted as she squirmed beneath him.

He felt horrible for scaring her no matter what frame of mind she was in.  He grabbed the necklace with one hand, and carefully slipped a claw between the necklace and her throat.

"Keep still," Logan said softly.  "I won't hurt you."  He carefully cut the necklace and threw it away.

Danielle gasped, as the broken necklace went up in green flames and scorched the ground where it landed.  Her surprise quickly wore off, and she shocked him with a burst of violet electricity.  Logan tried to hold on to her, but the pain was too much, and he backed away and released her.  They sat on the ground a few feet apart, staring at each other as they caught their breath.

"Who are you, water wizard?" Dani asked.

"I thought I was the clawed warrior," Logan said.

Dani looked at him curiously for a moment.  Clawed Warrior?  That was strangely familiar.  He was familiar.  "What do you want from me?" Dani asked.

Logan slowly moved closer, but she raised her hands and started glowing, so he stopped.  "My name is Logan," he said.  "Sometimes they call me Wolverine."

Dani's eyes got big, but her memory was still foggy.  Logan tried to move closer again, but she kicked him away and stood up.  He'd forgotten she could fight.  Great, she was going to make him do this the hard way.  He sheathed his claws again and attacked.  He was trying to wrestle her to the ground again, but she was ready for that and countered with a punch to the kidney.  She wasn't strong enough to do too much damage, but she let a burst of energy go with every blow she dealt.  He tried again and again to catch her without actually hitting her, but she used her energy to shock him and get away.  Logan was getting tired.

"Hurry, Logan," Jesse said.  "I can't keep Morgan busy like this all night, just hit her, she'll thank you for it when she realizes who you are."

Damn, the kid's right.  He had to do it.  Dani gave him a generous dose of her violet energy, and Logan made his move.  He hit her square in the chin, knocking her back.  She stopped glowing and fell to her knees.  He quickly knelt beside her, and held her face in his hands.

"God, baby, I'm sorry!" he said, and kissed her.

_What is he doing?_ Dani thought.  She tried to push him away, but he just wrapped his arms around her and held her fast.  Dani slowly stopped struggling as a flood of memories washed over her.  She suddenly remembered friends…no, family, a daughter and …a husband?  Oh, God, Logan!

She finally managed to push him away, and stared into his eyes in confusion.  "What…what happened?" she asked breathlessly.  "How did I get here, Logan?"

Logan grabbed her and crushed her in a hug.  "Oh God, Dani, I've missed you!"  He thought she was dead, that he'd never see her again, and yet here she was in his arms.  He was never letting her out of his sight again.

"Did we get the sentinels?" she asked.

Logan laughed.  "Yeah, baby, we got 'em."

"Uh, Logan?" Jesse said shakily.  "I hate to break this up, but Morgan…"

Logan and Dani turned back to the lake to see a very drenched looking Fairy Queen staring at them.  She was furious, and was going to finish them once and for all.

"You disappoint me Danielle," Morgan said.  "Time to pay."

Morgan started to change right before them.  She grew and changed form until she was a fifty foot tall green sea dragon.  She roared at the pair on the shore, and blew hot steam from her nostrils.

"Aw, hell," Logan said sarcastically.  "It figures…"


	31. Siege of Mud

****Siege of Mud****

Merlin rode hard, making good time on his return to Camelot.  He didn't wait for a formal audience with the king, but went straight to Arthur's study.  He barged right in without knocking.  Merlin was probably the only person, other than the Queen, who could get away with such an intrusion.

"Sire," Merlin said.  "We may yet face a siege.  We must be prepared just in case."

Arthur looked up from his book and calmly questioned him on the details.  "And what of your champion?"

"He has faced the sorceress, but she is not the evil creature we had thought.  She is under Morgan's control," Merlin said.

Arthur was angry at that revelation.  "Evil fairy!" he cursed.  

"There is a little more to this tale, your Majesty," Merlin said delicately.  "The sorceress is Sir Logan's wife."

Arthur pondered that for a moment.  If something like that happened to Gwenevere, he would never be able to harm her, even to defend his country.  "Send word to our allies that we are preparing for a possible attack," Arthur ordered.  "I assume you were not aware of this?"

"No, and neither was Sir Logan," Merlin admitted.

"Your sight is growing foggy, magician," Arthur said with a smile.  "How is Sir Logan handling this situation?"

"He is prepared to stop her, but will try to break Morgan's hold on her first," Merlin said.  "It is not the sorceress that worries me, it is Morgan."

"Her venom is directed at me, yet she continues to loose her evil on anyone who gets in her way, or who can be used to further her will," Arthur said angrily.  "What do you advise?"

"Increase the watch, keep the gates closed," Merlin said nonchalantly.  "The usual."

"Very well," Arthur said.  "How many should we expect?"

"Truthfully, I expect Sir Logan to take care of it," Merlin said with a chuckle as he headed out the door.  "The warning was merely a precaution."

Arthur shook his head and smiled.  If he only had a coin for every time Camelot was saved from disaster by that magician, he would truly be a wealthy king.

*****

"Well, I knew I didn't like her," Dani said.  "She behaved like a real dragon, but good grief!"

"Hey, baby, can you remember how to orb?" Logan asked.

"It's been a while," Dani said hesitantly.

"Put me up on her back," Logan said.

"But…" Dani protested.

Morgan thrashed her tail and roared, snapping her fanged jaws and snorting hot steam.  Jesse didn't think water was going to help, but made a giant fist of water rise out of the lake and hit Morgan square in the back.  It was all the distraction Logan and Dani needed.

"Baby, I trust you, just do it," Logan said.

Logan saw Dani smile at him as the light surrounded him and violet sparks showered over his head.  He found himself on the back of the slimy dragon.  *_Snikt__!_* Logan popped his claws and dug into both sides of Morgan's neck.  There was a strange crunch of broken scales followed by the subtle sound of blades gliding through flesh.  Sticky black blood oozed over his knuckles, and the smell was horrible.  Morgan twisted around and opened her great jaws to bite him, but Dani orbed herself onto her head and released a generous burst of energy.  

The dragon shrieked like a banshee at the attack, and seemed to suddenly be engulfed in green flames.  Dani quickly orbed herself and Logan back to the beach, and watched as Morgan returned to her own form again.  

"This is not over," Morgan panted and then disappeared in a cloud of mist.

Jesse came out of the trees and smiled at Dani.  "Hey there, grandma!"

"Jesse," Dani said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"Um, well you see…" Jesse started to say, but Logan gave him a look.

"Dani, what about Morgan's army?" Logan asked.

"They were supposed to come this way, but Morgan had a back up plan," Dani said.  "There was a ferry, large enough to transport fifty at a time."

"Great!" Jesse said.  "They're already on their way, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so," Dani admitted.  "But I know how to stop them."

"A little magic, sorceress?" Logan asked with a smile.

"A little water," Dani said as she looked at Jesse.  "They're made from mud, and too much water will return them to their natural form."

"Walking mud pies, eh?" Logan chuckled.  "Didn't Camelot have a good sized moat?"

Jesse smiled broadly.  "Oh, yeah.  I like this plan."

*****

Merlin had called a meeting of the Knights, and was not surprised that Mordred was absent.  He had long suspected that Arthur's illegitimate son was secretly plotting against him.

"Morgan's army is on its way," Sir Gawain said.  "They will be here by dawn."

"Some of the peasants who have seen them say they are strange soldiers," Gaheris added.  "Not like men."

"Morgan's magic," Merlin said.  "They are not truly soldiers, but are conjured creatures."

"Then you can stop them," Lancelot said.  "Break the spell and they will fall…"

"Nay, good knight," Merlin said.  "I would need to know what was done before I could undo it."

"What of Sir Logan?" Sir Bedevere asked.

"He was busy rescuing his wife from Morgan," Merlin said.  "I expect he will return to help us if he can."  _He'll come back if he wants to get home, _Merlin thought.

*****

Logan led them down the path that would bring them back to Camelot.  Dani sat behind him on the great war horse, and Jesse rode beside them.  Dani leaned her head against Logan's back and held him tightly around the waist.  Logan put his hand over hers and spurred his horse on.  They needed to reach the castle before Morgan's goons did.  Logan was still really pissed about being brought here without his permission, but finding Dani made it all worth it.  

Logan just didn't know how he was going to tell her she's been gone for two and a half centuries.  She missed out on watching her daughter grow up.  She missed out on her first grandchild, and great grandchild.  She had no more friends, other than Jesse.  Logan was worried about how she would handle finding out that all she had left that was familiar was a husband.  Time and loss change people.  He was not the man she remembered.  He wondered if she would still love him once she got to know him again.  She had been declared dead, so technically, they were no longer married.  In his mind she would always be his wife, but he didn't know if she could accept all these changes.  

Logan felt a sudden painful tightness in his chest when he remembered the last time he had seen her.  He had gone back in time with Jett to bring Jesse home, and she came to see him.  It took all of his will power to keep his hands to himself when he hugged her.  Seeing her then was agonizing, but he knew she was where she belonged.  But where does she belong now?  Should she go home to the year she was taken?  Will she die if she goes back?  Could she return with him and Jesse?  Would she want to? 

Logan sighed heavily.  He was gradually slowing their pace as he was lost in thought.  He looked over at Jesse who had been discreetly quiet.

"Maybe we should ask Dani to orb us there, or at least closer," Jesse said.

Logan grunted. He didn't want to wear her out.  Electricity was in short supply in this century.  "No," Logan said firmly.  "We'll make it."

"All right, but I can see they've already come this way," Jesse said.  "See all the dirt clods all over the road?"

Logan had seen them.  He had hoped that the long march would wear them down a little, literally.  He still liked their plan of washing the soldiers away like big mud pies.  It just sounded like the stupidest thing he'd ever heard of to make soldiers out of dirt.

"I don't get her plan," Logan said thoughtfully.  "Why make soldiers out of mud?"

"They cannot be killed by arrows or swords, unless their heads are cut off," Dani explained.  "They would be nearly unstoppable."

"And you made them?" Logan asked.

"I'm not a sorceress," Dani said sleepily.  "Morgan used my energy to amplify her own power.  She made it seem like I was doing it, but I wasn't."

Logan just grunted at that.  "Hang on," he said.  "We're going to speed up a bit."

Logan and Jesse spurred their horses into a full gallop.  Logan had a feeling they would arrive after the army.  He wanted to get there as fast as he could, to keep them from breaching their defenses.

*****

Froderick stood at his post in the early morning hours.  He liked this watch, giving him the chance to see the sunrise over the treetops of the King's forest just to the east of the castle.  The sky was starting to brighten as the stars faded, but the sun had yet to show his shining face.  He turned briefly back toward the road to see if anyone was approaching, and he saw them, an army.  

They were bizarre looking men, dressed in green armor and bearing swords.  They appeared to be dark skinned men, like the moors of the east, but strangely different.  Froderick quickly alerted the runners to carry a message to the king that the enemy was advancing on them from the woods.  As the soldiers came closer, he realized why they looked dark.  They were filthy, as though they swam through the mud before going to war.  Then he saw their leader seated on a fine black horse.  It was Sir Mordred, and he was leading his dirty soldiers with all the righteous smugness everyone had come to expect from him. 

Froderick knew they were in for a siege when he saw the battering ram and ladders the filthy soldiers carried.  He suddenly wished he had kept the night watch instead of the morning watch.  He would be safely tucked in bed now, and besides, he liked sunsets too…

*****

The castle was just around that bend, and it was obvious, the mud pies got there first.  Logan and Jesse exchanged looks as they heard the shouts and pounding noises up ahead.  

"Damn," Logan growled.  "Let's tie up the horses here, and Dani can set us up wherever you think would be best."

"As long as I can see the water and the target, I'm good," Jesse said with a smile.

"Great," Logan said.  "How about it, Dani, what looks good?"

The trio dismounted under the cover of the trees, and gazed across an open field to Camelot.  It was surrounded by Morgan's army, but the gate was holding.  Dani scanned the base of the castle to see the moat.  It was a good sized moat, and probably deep.  Between the wall and the water was a small piece of ground big enough to stand on, and Dani liked that best.

"There, by the wall," Dani said.  "We can see everything from there."

"Perfect," Jesse said.

"Okay, Dani, do your stuff," Logan said with a smile.

Dani grabbed Jesse's hand and Logan put an arm around her as she orbed them to her chosen vantage point.  Jesse immediately went to work.  He made the water of the moat rise up and washed the soldiers from the bridge that had been using the battering ram.  As soon and they fell into the water, they disappeared.  More soldiers rushed forward to take their place, so Jesse washed them away too.  He smiled when a third wave covered the bridge and he once again washed them right into the moat where they dissolved. 

"Oh, this is fun," Jesse said.  "It's like bowling for soldiers."

"Quit talking and keep washing," Logan said.

Dani surveyed the field, and realized that no one had even noticed them standing there.  But they were just mindless drones of mud after all.  It was then that she noticed the man on horseback.

"Logan, who is that?" she asked.  "He's not one of the soldiers."

"Sir Mordred," Logan said as he cast an angry glare at the man.  "It would just about figure he'd be there."  _Damned turncoat!_

"Want me to zap him for you?" Dani asked with a big grin on her face.

Logan looked at her.  She had a wicked sparkle in her eyes.  It was just like old times, and he loved it.  "Sure, baby," Logan said with a smile.  "But just a little one."

Dani smirked.  She watched Jesse turn all of Morgan's hard work into slimy sludge.  Most of the army was reduced to piles of mud, and Sir Mordred was backing his horse away to retreat.  That was her chance.  She orbed herself to the road by the trees where she wouldn't be seen, and waited. Sir Mordred had turned his horse and headed for the trees at a full gallop.  Dani calmly waited and then hit him with a burst of energy, carefully avoiding his horse.  Sir Mordred fell to the ground, and the horse kept on going.  She walked over, stood over him and just sighed.

"You'll destroy Camelot one day, Sir pain-in-the-ass," Dani said.  She orbed him to the back of Jesse's horse and tied him down.  "But today is not that day."

Dani led the horses back towards the castle gate.  She stopped about a hundred yards from the castle.  There was nothing but river mud everywhere.  She looked over at Jesse and Logan as they headed to the bridge.  She caught Jesse's eye and gave him an annoyed look.

"What's she so steamed about?" Jesse asked Logan.

"You made a mess," Logan said with a chuckle.  "She doesn't want to get her shoes dirty."

Jesse hung his head and sighed.  He climbed up onto the bridge and surveyed the mess.  He made the water in the moat surge its banks and wash the mud from the road.  Then the water split like the red sea and washed across the field in front of the castle, spreading the mud evenly over the ground.  When he saw Dani's satisfied expression, he let the water return to the moat.  Jesse sighed.

"Women," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Logan said.  "But damn if they ain't worth it."

The castle gate opened to receive them as Dani reached the bridge.  Merlin was standing there, along with Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain.

"It was a miracle," Sir Gawain said.

"Nay, good knight," Merlin said as he looked at Jesse.  "It was a water wizard."

Jesse blushed and looked at the ground.  

"Truly you are a great knight," Sir Lancelot said to Jesse.

"And Sir Logan has conquered the Sorceress," Sir Gawain said.

Logan took Dani's hand and led her over to Merlin.  "There was never any sorceress," Logan said.  "This is my wife Danielle."

"Fair Lady, I do think you have some magic in you despite your husband's denial," Merlin said with a knowing smile.  "You have captured a snake who was hidden among our allies, I thank you."

"Well, we kept up our part of the bargain," Logan said as the group headed into the safety of the castle.  "Now send us home."

"But there will be a great feast to honor our heroes," Sir Lancelot said brightly.  "You would not deny our King the chance to thank you for saving the city."

"Nor would you deprive the knights of their chance to gaze upon the lovely lady you have rescued," Sir Gawain added.  "T'would be truly cruel to run off without a proper farewell."

Logan cringed.  He hated parties in any century.  He looked over at Dani, and he knew she liked the idea.  She didn't say a word, and neither did Jesse, but they were dying to go to a banquet at the court of King Arthur.  He had to admit, the opportunity didn't come up every day…

"We'd love to attend," Logan conceded.  "But then you send us home," he added to Merlin with a stern look.

"Of course," Merlin said with a sly smile.

Logan frowned as they headed into the keep.  He trusted this Merlin about as much as he trusted Magneto.

*****

Logan and Dani were given their own bedchamber next to Jesse's to rest until the feast later that evening.  Servants had brought in a large tub and were running in and out with buckets of hot water.  Dani eyed the tub longingly.  She would much rather have a shower, but the medieval equivalent would do just fine.

Logan stood by the window looking out into the courtyard.  He hadn't been alone in a bedroom with Dani for two hundred and fifty years and he was nervous.  He ached to hold her, but refused to rush this reunion.  They were both different people, though she was not aware of it.  The man she married changed forever the day the sentinels attacked the school.  She had no idea who he was anymore.  

"It's a big tub," Dani said.  "You want to share?"

Logan turned to face her as the last servant placed clean clothes on the bed for them and then left.  Dani closed and locked the door and turned to meet his gaze.  She was confused by his hesitation.  He was not acting like himself.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Dani asked.  "You look at me like I was a stranger.  Have I been gone that long?"

"Dani, I need to tell you something," Logan began nervously.  "I am not who you think I am."

"Logan, you're scaring me," Dani said softly.

Logan crossed the room and took her hands.  He looked down into those big violet eyes and sighed.  "There's no easy way to say this," Logan began.

"Just say it," Dani said as she looked into his eyes expectantly.  His eyes seemed different.  They were filled with pain and loss, and longing.  His love for her was there, but it was overshadowed by a nervous lack of confidence.  He was uncertain about their relationship and it scared her.

"Dani, when the sentinels came, we lost you.  We thought you were killed in an explosion," Logan said.

Dani started to open her mouth to speak, but Logan interrupted.

"Just…wait," he said.  "There's more.  I didn't know you were taken, so I didn't come looking for you.  Jesse and I ended up here the same way you did, Merlin brought us.  I didn't know you were alive until I saw you cross the lake that first time."

"Oh God, Logan," she said trying to hold back the tears.  "I'm so sorry."

"No, baby, it's not your fault," Logan said as he hugged her.  "But you need to understand, you've been gone a long time."  He held her tight, waiting for the courage to finish the story.

"Logan, please tell me; how long?"

"You were taken in 2008, but Jesse and I were brought here from 2258," Logan said shakily.  "I've been alone for two hundred and fifty years."

Dani couldn't stop the tears after that.  She clung to him and sobbed, and he just held her.  It reminded him of the first few days he'd known her.  He'd been there to comfort her then, too.  He felt a flood of contentment wash over him as he held her.  He was back in her arms, where he belonged.  She finally quieted down, but didn't let go.

"You were alone all that time?" Dani asked, completely bewildered.  "You never found anyone else?"

"I didn't want anyone else.  Besides, I had the grandkids to watch out for," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, god! Andi," Dani said sadly.  "I've missed so much."

"She was a wonderful girl, Dani," Logan said proudly.  "You would have been so proud."

Dani sniffled and sighed.  "So where does that leave us?" Dani asked.

"Oh, baby, I want us to be together," Logan said as he leaned back to look into her eyes.  "I just don't want to rush you; I'm not the same man I was then."

Dani looked into his eyes for what seemed like hours.  Logan held his breath when she started to speak.  "Oh yes you are," Dani said with a smile.  "Love like ours is timeless, Logan."

"Oh, Dani, I love you so much!" Logan said and then kissed her.  He crushed her body against his.  It was so wonderful to kiss her again he was almost afraid it was a dream, but her tiny hands reached up and she laced her fingers in his hair.  She kissed him with more passion than he remembered and it was intoxicating.  He tried to take this slow, but they were both desperate for this caress.  When Logan finally broke the kiss so they could catch their breath, Dani's eyes were on fire.

"So, about that bath…" Dani said playfully.

Logan growled sensually and picked her up.  He cradled her in his arms and kissed her again.  "I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine," Logan offered.

"Only if you promise to bring your rubber ducky," Dani said giggling.

Logan nibbled at her neck.  "God, baby, I missed you…" he whispered.  


	32. Feast of Heroes

****Feast of Heroes****

Morgan sat on the plush chaise lounge as one of the young fairies tended the six deep stab wounds on her back.  If she were not a Fairy Queen, she would be dead now, but as it was, the pain was great.  The wounds were still quite severe, and she was already plotting her revenge.

"Be gone, Nymph!" Morgan shouted.  "Away with your useless tending."

The fairy bowed and quickly left the room.  There was no arguing with Morgan when she was in a foul mood.  One simply got out of her way if they didn't want to be turned into a toad or other such slimy thing.  

Morgan muttered to herself and stalked over to her shelf of spell books.  There must be something good within these pages to lighten her heart again.  Some mischief she could inflict on that sorceress and her clawed warrior.  She could feel the happiness of there reunion from here.  The joy of victory coming from Camelot was sickening.  She not only lost the battle, but lost Sir Mordred as well.  She would have to free him and prepare a new device to gain the control she craved.  Mordred could not operate in secret any longer, but perhaps she could turn that to her advantage.  She would find a way to divide the knights of Arthur's round table.  With a rift of discord within Camelot, she could strike and be victorious!

But first, she would repay her adversary in this last skirmish.  The sorceress whom she had trusted with the secrets of her enchanted Isle, Avalon, betrayed her.  That was a transgression punishable by death.  Her man would pay as well for the cruel injury she suffered at his hand.  The water wizard would be a boon as well. Tonight at Arthur's celebration, she would make an example of them before the court.  Vengeance in front of an audience, what a fitting end for heroes.

*****

Logan and Dani emerged from their room in the early evening.  A servant had informed them that the feast was to be served in an hour, so Logan wanted to go see Merlin.  He followed his nose to the tower where the library was.  There were so many passageways; he wouldn't have found it any other way.  The old wizard was inside, no doubt conjuring another disaster.  Logan led Dani to the door and knocked.

"Hey, Merlin," Logan said.

"Enter," Merlin said.  "But stay by the door and be quiet."

Merlin stood facing a large free standing full length mirror.  Its frame was intricately carved from a dark wood, and the craftsmanship was quite remarkable.  Logan watched the beads of sweat rolling from Merlin's forehead as he murmured a chant under his breath.  The mirror started to glow and Merlin's chants grew slightly louder.  

"Show me my enemy, I command you," Merlin said authoritatively.  He stared into the mirror, willing it to show him what he wanted.  

From his position near the door, Logan could see the mirror showing images like a medieval television.  There was a room, like a Greek temple, all carved marble columns and tile floors.  Then Morgan walked into view and was angry, yelling at a young woman who was trying to treat her wounds. Logan smiled at the sight of his claw wounds on her back.  She would have nasty scars, but it was no more than she deserved.  Suddenly Morgan stopped arguing, and looked right at Merlin, and Logan could hear her speak.

_"You have not won, Merlin" _she said harshly.  _"Your heroes will pay for what they did to me.  I will have my revenge!" _She reached out a hand, and it actually looked like she reached right out of the mirror into the room.  Logan and Dani's eyes were huge, but Merlin calmly observed the threat with boredom.

"Not today, Morgan, my dear," Merlin said as he casually waved his hand.  Her own hand burst into bright red flames and she yanked it back into the mirror.  There was a sound of shattering glass, but the mirror just went dark, and then returned to the appearance of an ordinary mirror, reflecting Merlin's dark countenance.

"She's still pissed about that little scratch I gave her," Logan observed.

"You gave her more than a scratch, Sir Logan," Merlin said gravely.  "You have wounded her deeply.  She is weak in body, but strong in loathing," Merlin said, and then looked over at Logan.  "She will strike at you somehow, and very soon."

"Maybe we should leave," Logan said.

"No, it's too dangerous to risk a time spell with Morgan this angry," Merlin said.  "If she interferes, she could send you anywhere, or kill you in transport."

Logan growled and swore.

While Logan was talking to Merlin, Dani was looking around the room.  She was impressed by the large collection of beautiful volumes.  She couldn't imagine doing the work on these books by hand, but they were all written and copied in just that manner.  She picked up a book that was on a small table in the corner and examined it.  The intricate writing on the pages was beautiful.  She started to read, and realized it was a book of spells.  Dani smiled as she paged through it.  She had learned a little about magic from Morgan, and had a pretty good idea what the spells were for.  She read a chapter heading, _Spells on the subject of weather… _ She found a short spell that intrigued her and quietly read it out loud without thinking…

_"When old man sun's warm and radiant light_

_In black clouds is cloistered from your sight,_

_Stand facing eastern skies with arms out wide_

_And thrice recite… Belli, Billi, Ballitide."_

Merlin's head shot up and he gave Dani a reproachful look. "You are not permitted to read that book," he said sternly.  He glanced at the window to see of the clouds were reacting to her words.  He sighed in relief when he observed no visible change.  She had only said the spell once, and was standing facing west.  "You do not realize your magic potential, and thoughtless spell casting is dangerous!  Did Morgan teach you nothing?"

"I can make a soldier out of mud," Dani said dryly.

Merlin tried to maintain his angry stance, but couldn't help cracking a smile.  "You need instruction."

Logan just looked at the two of them feeling completely lost.  Magic was not his area of expertise.  He did know that the last thing he wanted was to be married to a certified Sabrina the twenty-something witch.  Dani didn't need another magic teacher.

"No," Logan said firmly.  "Dani is powerful enough as a mutant; she doesn't need to be a sorceress too."

"Mutant?" Merlin asked.  "Is that what they call it in your time?  How very interesting…"

"What?" Dani asked.

"Magical beings," Merlin said.  "You call yourselves mutants.  I find that word interesting."

"We're not magical beings," Logan said.  "We're just different than ordinary people, with special gifts."

"You have just described me," Merlin said smugly.  "I am a magical being. And Lady Danielle is already a sorceress."

Dani smiled at the old man's logic, and Logan snorted.  

"Dani can absorb and project energy," Logan tried to explain.  "It's not magic, it's scientific."

"Ah, yes, Alchemy.  I am familiar with this belief," Merlin said.  "I can change lead into gold without this _science_, I simply use a prosperity spell."

Logan shook his head in frustration.  He was not a magical being.  He was a man who happened to heal fast…and therefore live a long time.  Nothing magic there, nope, not at all.

"Give it up Logan, you won't win this argument," Dani said laughing.

"What about me?" Logan asked.  "I can heal fast, and I'm over three hundred years old."

"Three hundred?" Merlin said flabbergasted.  He started laughing uncontrollably.  "Is that all?  I thought you were older than that, but now I see you are still a young War God.  I should tell my friend Odin to stop playing jokes on me."

"Just how old are you, Merlin?" Dani asked.

Merlin turned to face her, and she got a clear look into the old conjurer's eyes.  He held her in his gaze and allowed her to take a good look into the depths of his soul.  Dani lost herself in memories of not years, but ages.  Merlin had not lied when he called himself a magic being.  He had a guiding hand in many events of history, though none but Camelot carried the stamp of his name on them.  Merlin smiled at her, but held her entranced in his power.  He wanted her to know what she would be giving up if she walked away from his offer to teach her magic. 

Logan watched the old magician staring down his wife, and he got nervous.  They were communicating, he could feel it.  He knew it could hurt Dani if he interrupted this, but he was pissed.  Merlin wasn't a trustworthy man, and he was standing here toying with his wife.

Merlin finally broke the gaze and looked at Logan.  "You are a very lucky man, Sir Logan," Merlin said.  "I offered her the knowledge of the ages if she would stay with me here, and she told me to…what did you say, Lady Danielle?"

Dani blushed, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Ah, yes.  You said I should take a flying leap off the tallest tower in the castle," Merlin repeated with a smile.

"That's my girl," Logan said as he grabbed Dani and gave her a big hug.

There was a knock at the door, and Merlin just said, "Come in, Water Wizard."

Jesse came in and gave the group a warm smile.

"He's a mutant," Logan reminded Merlin.

"The horse is dead, Sir Logan, stop beating it," Merlin said dryly.

Jesse looked at the two men with a confused look.

Dani smiled and explained.  "Terminology discussion," she said.  "Logan doesn't like to lose an argument."

Jesse laughed. "Tell me something I don't know," he said sarcastically, but then remembered why he was there.  "Oh, the feast is starting and the king was anxious for us to join the festivities."

"Great, a party," Logan said rolling his eyes.  "Damn, I hate parties."

"This party is for all of you," Merlin said as he led them down the long staircase.

"Yeah, that means he can't sneak out early without being missed," Dani said laughing.

"He did that at your parties too?" Jesse asked.

"Every time," Dani said.

"You never minded," Logan said to Dani with a wicked grin.  "I always made it up to you, several times."

"Okay, unnecessary imagery there," Jesse said with a cringe.  "Thank you very much for that, grandpa!" he added with an excessive dose of sarcasm.

"You are an interesting family," Merlin said.

"You have no idea," Dani said.  "Mutants are interesting people."

"Magical beings," Merlin corrected, "Water Wizard, War God, and Sorceress."

Logan groaned, but at least a War God sounded cool.  If Merlin had called him an elf or some pansy ass thing like that, there would have been bloodshed…  

*****

Sir Mordred sat quietly in the castle dungeon.  The cell was private, and cleaner than he would have expected.  Arthur didn't use the dungeons often, preferring to rule with his wits rather than fear.  Mordred gave a snort and shook his head.  There was potential for so much more here if only Arthur would use his strength to expand.  Mordred didn't have a noble bone in his body, and Camelot's civilized chivalrous ways were giving him severe indigestion.  What he wouldn't give for a good old fashioned war.  No, not a war, but a conquest.  Normandy was a nice place to have a summer home.  Mordred smiled when he thought about ruling Camelot, and conquering every little country on its borders.  He sighed and closed his eyes.  But first, he needed to get out of here.  Where were all of his loyal friends when he needed them?

No doubt, Sir Agravain was sitting in the great hall with all of the other knights, enjoying a victory feast.  No one would give a second thought for poor old Mordred in the cold dungeon…

"Look alive, traitor," a gruff sounding guard said.  "You have a visitor."

The heavy wood door slowly opened, and a young, unassuming looking serving wench entered with a tray of food.  She curtsied awkwardly and blushed.  Sir Mordred just looked at her and smiled.

"You're a little far from the kitchen," he said with a seductive tone to his voice.

The guard in the hallway laughed, and then closed and bolted the door.  Mordred rose from his spot on pallet in the corner, and stalked over to his guest.  He took the tray from her and set it down.  Then he grabbed her roughly and kissed her.  The guard in the hallway let out another hearty laugh and walked away.

When the guard was out of range, the quiet kitchen maid suddenly transformed herself into a very annoyed Morgan.  Mordred smiled wickedly and kissed her again.  He wrapped his fingers in her hair affectionately, and she wrapped her arms around him, returning his ardor. After a few moments, Mordred grabbed a fist full of Morgan's hair and yanked her away from him. 

"You failed me," he said harshly.  "Now I will be banished or put to death."

Morgan looked at him with shining eyes.  "Do you really want to fight me, or do you want to help me get revenge?"

Mordred eased his grip on Morgan's hair and gave her a suspicious look.  "I'm listening," Mordred said.

"Kiss me again and I'll tell you all about it," Morgan said with a seductive look.

Mordred backed Morgan up against the wall and pressed himself against her.  He leaned in until his lips were a mere whisper from hers.  "You only want a kiss this time, my Fairy Queen?" he asked huskily.

Morgan raked her fingers through his hair and kissed him passionately.  She couldn't help herself.  Mordred made her feel things that she never thought an all powerful Fairy Queen could feel for a mere mortal.  She had time to spare for Sir Mordred's…_kiss_.  The feast would be going on for hours.  After several rounds of Ale and wine, there would be entertainment…

Mordred had missed his Fairy lover, and was hungrily nibbling her throat when she gasped in pain.  He leaned back quickly.

"I have hurt you," he said bewildered.  He didn't know how he could have caused her pain.

"No, I was wounded, and I must have moved suddenly," Morgan tried to explain.

Mordred noticed the edge of a bandage peeking out from behind her collar.  He gently pushed aside her gown to see the damage.  There were three distinct and perfectly spaced stab wounds.  He was horrified.  Who could injure a woman so cruelly? 

"The sorceress?" he asked quietly.

"No," Morgan said seething.  "It was her man, the clawed warrior."

"Sir Logan!" Mordred said angrily.  "Get me out of here so I can kill him for you."

"No, I have something better," Morgan said with a smile.  She pulled him to her and nibbled his ear a moment before she revealed to him her plan.

"My Lady Morgan, you are evil," he said appreciatively.

"I am also wanton…" she hinted as she glanced at the pallet in the corner.

Mordred gave her a wicked grin and picked her up.  He looked at her cradled in his arms and just said, "That, my Lady, can be remedied."

*****

Merlin led the three heroes of the hour into the great dining hall.  Arthur saw them enter and rose from his seat at the head table to greet them.  Gwenevere also rose, and the conversation died down.  Logan, Dani and Jesse stood in the doorway nervously.  Everyone was staring at them.  

Merlin turned to them and quietly said, "Sir Logan, escort your wife and …nephew to the head table.  The King is waiting for you."

Logan held out his arm and Dani took it.  The trio walked up to the head table, and the King addressed the hall.

"Join me, good Knights of the Round Table, in welcoming our heroes.  Sir Jesse of Westchester, Sir Logan of Canada, and Sir Logan's lovely wife Lady Danielle."  Arthur raised his glass in a toast, and everyone joined him with cheers and applause.

Logan glanced at Merlin to see if he had to answer the toast, but Merlin just pointed to his chair.  After they were seated, Merlin explained the etiquette.

"You are the guests of honor.  You will need to give a toast later in the evening to thank the host, but for now, just enjoy the feast and entertainment," Merlin said.

The seating arrangement was different this time, with Dani sitting next to Arthur on his left, and then Logan, Merlin and Jesse.  On the King's right was the Queen, and then Lancelot and Gawain.

The food was brought out, and it was once again an amazing sight.  Roasted meats of all types from wild boar to venison to goose and whatever else they could hunt.  Dani had never seen anything like it.  It was a meal made with the men in mind, no doubt.  It was a carnivore's paradise!  Trays of fruits and pastries were also brought out, and then the wine. Logan noticed that the other men would serve their women first, so he asked Dani what he could retrieve for her.

"Hey, baby, what are you hungry for, pork or poultry?" he asked with a grin. "Or maybe a little of both?"

Arthur heard Logan use a pet name to speak to his wife, and found it amusing.  He looked over at the pair and could see how much love there was between them.  

"A little of both," Dani said with a smile.  

Logan gave her a generous helping of both, and put a sweet roll on her plate too.  "Those are good, you gotta try one," Logan said.  "Want some fruit?"

"Grapes," she said. "Anything but apples."  There were apple groves everywhere on Avalon, and she didn't want any reminders.

Logan set her trencher back in front of her and then loaded his own.  Jesse was starving, and barely glanced at his reunited grandparents.  Merlin gave Jesse a nudge to get his attention and nodded toward a young serving maid.

"That one looks upon you with great favor, Sir Jesse," Merlin said.  

Jesse blushed.  "I am flattered, but I am also married," Jesse said quietly.

Merlin just chuckled, "She doesn't care."

Jesse turned to look at Merlin, and even Logan cringed at Jesse's angry expression.  "I care," Jesse said firmly.

Arthur was impressed with Jesse's loyalty to his wife.  Apparently, chivalry was important where these knights were from as well.  He smiled and spoke to Logan. 

"I must thank you, Sir Logan for bringing your lovely wife to grace my table.  I am a fortunate King this evening to find myself seated between two beautiful ladies," Arthur said. 

Dani blushed, and Arthur laughed.

Dani leaned forward a little to speak to Gwenevere.  "He is very charming," Dani said.

Gwenevere smiled at her, "Kings usually are, but Arthur has mastered the art of charm."

Logan and Arthur exchanged amused looks before Arthur turned his attention to the entertainment.  "Ah, Sir Fool!" Arthur said.  "Grace us with a song or pleasant story."

The jester that the King had spoken to walked boldly into the center of the room.  His costume was bright with multi-colored patches of mix matched fabrics, and his coat was fringed in bells.  He jingled lightly as he stepped up to the head table.  He bowed low and greeted the King and his guests.

"Your Majesties, Noble Knights and Ladies of the court, and Honored guests," he began.  "I bring you joviality rare."  He waved a hand toward the main door and motioned for someone to enter.  A minstrel quartet and a beautiful young lady entered the hall.  

Arthur smiled in approval.  "Music is most welcome entertainment to be sure, good Fool," the King said.  "Introduce your troop for us."

"The Minstrels are Joffry and Stephen on Lute, William on Mandolin, and Rolf on flute," The jester said as the four men bowed low.  "The Lady is Gwyneth, who is an accomplished singer, and may also grace our hall with a dance."

There was a gracious smile on the Lady's face as she curtsied for the court, but Dani noticed a sinister sparkle in her eyes.  Dani felt a sudden chill overtake her and she glanced at Merlin who wasn't paying any attention to the entertainment.  She shrugged off the feeling and tried to relax.  She wanted to enjoy the medieval music, so she ignored her first impression.

The Minstrels began to play a lively tune, and the young jester danced an amusing jig, attempting to get Gwyneth to join him.  It was obviously a rehearsed exchange, but funny nonetheless.  The woman tried desperately to ignore the jester, turning away with her nose in the air, but he relentlessly became more animated in his dance to gain her attention.  The entire room burst into hearty laughter at the pair's antics.  When that dance had finished, Gwyneth sang a song.  It was soothing music, like a ballad, and Dani listened intently to the words…

_"When two lovers meet down beside the green bower   
When two lovers meet down beneath the green tree   
When Dani, fond Dani, declared to her lover   
"You have stolen my poor heart from the Banks of the Lee"_

Wow, Dani thought.  They've written a song for her.  That was so cool!  She liked the music, and the woman's voice was very good.  Dani concentrated on the story of the song…_  
"I loved her very dearly, so true and sincerely   
There was no one in this wide world I loved better than she   
Every bush, every bower, every sweet English flower   
Reminds me of my Dani, on the banks of the Lee."_

What's the deal with the past tense in this song? Logan thought.  He didn't like this song.  It was different than the song they had sung for him and Jesse.

_"Don't stay out late, love, on the moorlands, my Dani   
Don't stay out late, love, on the moorlands from me"   
How little was our notion when we parted on the ocean   
That we were forever parted from the Banks of the Lee._

Wait a minute, that story is hitting a little too close to home there, Dani thought.  She and Logan had been separated from each other when she fell into the lake.  He thought she was dead…

_"I loved her very dearly, so true and sincerely   
There was no one in this wide world I loved better than she   
Every bush, every bower, every sweet English flower   
Reminds me of my Dani, on the banks of the Lee."_

Arthur was glancing over at Merlin who was staring at the bold singer.  The fool had invited insult to their guests, and everyone noticed it.  Merlin had his suspicions, but just waited to see what the woman would do.  She did not behave suspiciously, but no one would be foolish enough to write a guest of honor into a tragic story by accident.

_"I will pluck her some roses, some blooming English roses   
I will pluck her some roses, the fairest that ever grew   
And I'll leave them on the grave of my own true lovely Dani  
In that cold and silent churchyard where she sleeps 'neath the dew."_

Jesse was getting uncomfortable listening to this song.  Something wasn't right here.  Even the king was looking at the woman with a frown.  Everyone was looking at the woman strangely.  Jesse got the distinct impression that Dani was being insulted, or possibly even threatened…

_"I loved her very dearly, so true and sincerely   
There was no one in this wide world I loved better than she   
Every bush, every bower, every sweet English flower   
Reminds me of my Dani, on the banks of the Lee."_

Logan was staring daggers at the woman who curtsied graciously at the conclusion of her solo.  There had been no applause, but she reacted as though everyone were throwing flowers at her feet. There was something very distasteful about singing a tragedy with his wife's name in it.  This was supposed to be a party to honor them, and the woman was blatantly insulting his wife.  Logan glanced at Dani who was shocked.  Logan's knuckles started itching, and he looked at the woman who simply gave him an innocent smile.  And then he realized what was wrong.  He smelled a familiar scent.  He smelled Morgan…

*****

The King rose to his feet and looked at the woman with barely masked distaste.  "You bring insult to my guests, Lady.  I suggest you take your leave," Arthur said evenly.  He was trying to control his temper, and it was a struggle.

"I will retire, Arthur, when my entertainment is done," the woman said brazenly, and then transformed into Morgan right in front of them. The minstrels turned into four very large trolls, and their instruments became heavy clubs and hammers.  The jester just smiled as he changed into sir Mordred.

_Damn, __Logan__ hated being right all the time_…

The trolls immediately attacked the guests and every knight was on his feet, leaping over tables with swords in hand to defend their King. Logan launched himself between the nearest troll and Arthur as his *_snikt__!_* claws sprang from between his knuckles.  He buried his claws into the throat of the first troll effortlessly, and it dropped right in front of Arthur's chair.  Lancelot and Gawain had quickly shielded the Queen from the battle.

The King was more than a little shocked to see Logan's claws, but had no time to comment on them as he drew his sword, and he leaped over the table and joined the melee

"Protect the women!" Arthur shouted, then he looked over at Jesse, "Sir Jesse, go with the Queen and keep her safe, please."

Jesse didn't want to leave, not in the middle of a fight, but the pleading look on Arthur's face convinced him.  He went over to Gwenevere, who had already started gathering a group of ladies.

"Your Majesty," Jesse said quickly as he offered his arm.  "May I escort you and your court to a safer location?"  Gwenevere took his offered arm and the women were quickly led out of the hall the back way.

Logan had quickly moved on to the next troll, joining Sir Lancelot who had been dodging the colossal hammer the beast had been swinging.  Lancelot managed to bring up his sword ripping a deep gash across the troll's massive belly.  Logan used the distraction to thrust his claws into the troll's ribcage, just under its arm.  Lancelot jumped back as the troll slumped forward, and then with one bold strike, separated its ugly head from its body.  

Sir Gawain and Sir Bedevere had taken down the third troll, also resorting to decapitating it to be sure of its demise.  King Arthur and Sir Gaheris were finishing off the last troll, and Logan was impressed with the Arthur's skills with a sword.  As Arthur dealt the fatal blow to the last troll, Logan smiled.  But the victory was short lived when the room's silence was pierced by a blood curdling scream…

*****

The moment she saw Morgan's transformation, Dani had jumped to her feet and started glowing.  Merlin placed a hand on her arm and spoke to her.

"The trolls are a distraction, she has come for you," Merlin said quickly.  He immediately stepped in front of Dani protectively and started chanting some sort of spell in Latin.

While Logan and the knights were busy with ten foot tall trolls, Morgan was not idle.  She was spinning her evil magic.  Danielle would pay for all her interference and her husband would have to watch her die.  How fitting an end for the meddling pair.  Sir Mordred could kill Sir Logan, but not before he watched Danielle die… 

"Do not interfere, Merlin," Morgan warned angrily.  "She is mine!"

Morgan backed away from the battle and started chanting a spell:

_"Flames of anger, flames of hate_

_Burning scorching blaze!_

_Engulf the wench infuriate _

_And there her flesh to raze!_

_In torment, not in death to burn_

_Splendid Pyre, revenge full sweeping,_

_Flaming vengeance do I yearn!_

_Her agonies stir him to weeping!_

_When his guilty ache is suffered best,_

_Grieving ruin when she's done,_

_And clutching scorch-ed wife to breast_

_His death blow given ~I have won!"_

Dani shrieked in pain as her body was overwhelmed in bright green flames.  Merlin backed away and started casting a counter spell.  His words were directed at Morgan, and she was weakening.  But Dani continued to burn, though she seemed unmarred, the flames were drowning her in searing pain, and she dropped to her knees sobbing.

Logan heard the scream and quickly ran to Dani.  He tried to reach for her, but she stopped him.

"Don't touch me!" Dani gasped.  "There is nothing natural about this fire."

"Morgan!" Logan growled and turned to attack her, but Sir Mordred blocked his way, and Logan smiled.  "Well, traitor," Logan sneered.  "Come and get some of this!"

"Will some knight kindly slay that witch?" Arthur shouted as he pointed at Morgan.

Morgan simply cackled with pleasure and turned to leave, but Merlin blocked her retreat.  Merlin gave her a dangerously broad smile.  "Release the woman, Morgan.  She is under my protection, and you do not want to start a war with me," Merlin demanded.

"Never," Morgan hissed.

Merlin's face turned to pure rage as he started muttering under his breath.  He transformed himself into a large tiger and lunged for her.  Morgan shrieked and staggered backwards, but countered his move by changing herself into a large black bear.  Morgan lost control over Dani as Merlin forced her to deal with his attack.

Sir Mordred never spoke; he simply started swinging his sword at Logan like a man possessed.  What manner of man has knives in his hands?  No doubt a surely knave for attacking a woman!  Logan easily countered every strike, blocking with his claws.  Somewhere in the back of his head he could hear Jesse's words echo to him about not changing history.  He probably shouldn't kill Sir Mordred, but when he got his hands on Morgan, she'd be history all right!

Morgan and Merlin were tearing into each other with all the ferocity of the animals whose forms they took.  Morgan wanted to gain the upper hand, so she transformed herself into a very large python, and wrapped herself around Merlin.  Merlin growled and changed himself into an elephant.  Morgan hissed as Merlin grabbed her with his trunk and ripped her coils from his neck.  She hissed angrily and then her hiss turned to a roar as she turned into a very pissed looking lion.  Morgan glanced over at her consort, Mordred, and he was quickly losing.  She decided she'd had enough, and needed to get him out of here before Sir Logan gave him a much closer view of those claws.  

Morgan clawed at Merlin ferociously and freed herself from his trunk.  She ran straight at Logan and bit his thigh, effectively catching him off guard.  Logan growled and moved to stab her with his claws, but she let go, and she and Mordred disappeared.

Merlin changed back into his own form again and swore, "God's teeth, I hate that bloody Fairy!"

Logan just growled and stared out the door with fire in his eyes.  He could hear his blood throbbing in his ears as the adrenaline fueled his unsatisfied vengeance.  He stood rigid as stone, claws gleaming despite the stain of blood, and tried to collect himself.  Then he remembered Dani… 

*****

The moment Morgan faced Merlin, the flames that covered Dani suddenly disappeared, and she collapsed to the stone floor.  Arthur and Lancelot immediately ran to her side to help her.  They were amazed to see no burns on her, but she was obviously suffering, and very weak.

"Oh, my Lady," Arthur said sadly as he gently helped her sit up. 

She winced, but said nothing as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Morgan was embroiled in a wizard's battle, but the King didn't want the angry fairy attacking the lady again.  He lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the hall, with Lancelot following closely.  There was a chamber not far from the hall where the Queen and some of the ladies had gone to wait out the fray.  Arthur kicked the door open.  Gwenevere and the ladies gasped at the sudden noise, but the Queen instantly recognized the emergency.  Jesse stepped up to the King and took Dani's hand.

"Dani," he said softly to get her attention. "Hey, you okay grandma?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.  "I got a little fried, but it's not like that hasn't happened before," she said humorously.

"Grandma?" Arthur asked.  Jesse and Dani just laughed.

"Elaine, retrieve those cushions.  Liesette, bring wine," Gwenevere instantly took over the care of their injured guest.  When the cushions were in place on the hard wood bench, she motioned to her husband to deposit his burden there.

"Morgan is a foul creature to loose her venom on this gentle lady," Arthur said angrily.

Gwenevere glanced at Arthur and Jesse briefly before returning her attention to Lady Danielle.  Lancelot was waiting by the door, anxious to return to the fight.

"Return to your battle, my lord," she said to Arthur.  "The lady will be well tended."

Arthur wasn't concerned with the lady's care.  He knew his queen would take good care of their guest.  He was worried about her.  "My Lady Queen, are you well?" he asked her softly.

Gwenevere looked into Arthur's eyes and gave him a loving smile.  "Yes, I am well," she said.  "See to our uninvited guests."

With a smile and a nod, Arthur and Lancelot returned to the dining hall to find a very angry Sir Logan staring at the open door…

He stood there, tense and ready to strike, but his opponent had fled.  From his fists, the blades, like great daggers, that extending from his knuckles were stained with troll blood.  Slowly his body relaxed, and his blades _*snikt!* _disappeared into his hands.  Every knight was staring in utter awe of this strange knight who fought like a wild man to protect their King.

Logan turned around and his angry expression immediately disappeared in favor of a panicked one as he searched the hall for his wife.  He caught sight of the King returning from another room and the King gave him a nod.

"Your Lady is safely in the care of the Queen and Sir Jesse in yonder chamber," Arthur said.  He looked around for Morgan and Mordred, but both were conspicuously missing.  "What happened?"

Sir Gawain stepped over to him and said softly to him, "Morgan and Mordred got away, and Sir Logan is a little upset…"

Lancelot tried not to laugh at Gawain describing Sir Logan as being a _little upset_.  It was obvious that Sir Logan wanted Morgan dead for making his wife suffer.  Lancelot couldn't blame him for that.

*****

Arthur had cleared the room for Sir Logan, but lingered in the doorway a moment.  He had just seen this man produce three large blades from each fist and viciously attack trolls and traitors with infinite confidence.  But now he was on his knees beside his wife and he was shaking.

"Baby?" Logan said softly.

Dani slowly opened her eyes.  "Well, look at us.  Right back where we started," she said with a smile.

"Dani, are you okay?  Are you burned?" Logan started fussing over her looking for injuries.

"No burns, just tired," she said dreamily, "Very tired."  She sighed and fell asleep.

Logan kissed her cheek and turned back to the door.  "Where's Merlin?  We really need to get home," Logan said to Arthur.


	33. Spell Master

****Spell Master****

Logan carried Dani up to their chamber and tucked her into bed.  He was worried that she was dangerously low on energy.  They were centuries away from the discovery of electricity, and he didn't know if there would be a decent medieval substitute.  He brushed a wayward curl from her forehead and sighed.  He needed to find Merlin.  He heard people in the hall, and caught Jesse's scent.  Before anyone had a chance to knock, Logan invited them in.

"Come on in, Jesse," Logan said.

"I'll never get used to that," Jesse said as he strode in with Arthur and Merlin.

"How is she?" Arthur asked.

"She's sleeping, but I need to get her home.  She's not like most people, Merlin, she needs care that you can't give," Logan tried to explain.

"You're not like most people either, Sir Logan," Arthur said as he pointed at his hands.  "Or perhaps everyone in Canada has blades in their hands?"

"No, just me," Logan said.  "Most people don't like me much after they see them."  Logan watched the King to see what he had to say about that.

"I'll wager most people have not seen your valor in a just battle," Arthur said.  "Nor have they seen how gentle you are with yonder sleeping lady."

Logan didn't expect that.  He'd expected to be called a freak and burned at the stake or something.  Arthur was much more open minded than he'd have thought.  

"You think she's low on energy?" Jesse asked.

"She's sleeping like the dead, Jesse.  What do you think?" Logan said in frustration.  Dani's mutation was high maintenance.  

"Explain this energy," Merlin said.

"It's like the lightening in a rain storm," Jesse said.  "She needs it to live."

Logan frowned at the bluntness of that statement.  It put the situation into frightening perspective.  He didn't like it.

"We saved the day, now send us home," Logan said.

"You did not kill the sorceress, and now there are three of you," Merlin said.  "I will have to prepare a different spell to get you home."

Logan growled.  That was not the answer he wanted to hear.  "Listen here, wizard, you kidnapped us from our home.  The longer my wife is away from our home, the weaker she becomes.  She could die.  You will make this right, and you will do it now."  Logan spoke slowly and deliberately, leaving no room for misunderstanding.  It was a definite ultimatum.

"Merlin," Arthur said.  "I was under the impression that your champions were here of their own accord."

Merlin feigned an innocent expression.  "He found his wife, did he not?  He should be thankful."

Logan growled and took a step forward, but Jesse laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke up.  "How long will your new spell take?"

"At least a few hours," Merlin said.  "Manipulating time is not to be rushed."

"What do you require?" Arthur asked.  "We must return our heroes safely to their home, it is the least we can do in repayment of their aid."

"I require only quiet solitude in the tower.  I must study on this," Merlin said.

"Then I suggest you get thee hence, good spell master," Arthur said with a smile.  "The sooner begun the sooner done."

Merlin smiled warmly at his King.  He gave a respectful bow and headed for the door.  "Whatever you say Wart," he said with a chuckle as he headed out the door.

When he'd left, Logan turned to Arthur and asked, "Wart?"

Arthur sighed, "An old nickname I had as a child.  Whenever I start ordering him around, he likes to remind me I was not always a king.  He thinks it his duty to keep me humble."

Logan and Jesse chuckled.  Arthur was a rather likable man, and was obviously a caring king.  It was no wonder he was so well remembered.

"We all carry names we would like to forget," Logan said laughing.  "But I have to admit, 'Wart' is a rather unflattering nickname."

"Yes, well, the folly of youth," Arthur said dryly.  "I will leave you and your lady to your rest.  I must see to the removal of the slain trolls that are currently defiling my dining hall."  Arthur gave a gracious nod to Logan and Jesse and left.

"Well," Jesse said thoughtfully. "I learned something new today."

"Yeah," Logan commented.  "If you're going to be named after a blemish, I suppose a _wart _is better than a _zit_."

Jesse chuckled.  "Nice," he said sarcastically, "very charming."

*****

Merlin was pouring over ancient texts containing some of the most powerful spells in existence.  He read through some of the limitations for time spells.  He didn't like changing his plans.  It requires too much work.  He stroked his long grey beard thoughtfully.  The pool of time would be a simpler and safer way, but he would have to get there first.  It wasn't that far of a journey, but it was in the enchanted wood, full of mischievous spirits.  He sighed at the thought of his last encounter there with an ill-mannered dragon.  He would have to convince Sir Logan that it was a necessary journey.  His own spell for sending them home would be an untested one, and mistakes in time travel could be unfixable, and often fatal.  

Merlin closed the large volume and gathered up some of his notes.  Logan's wife would not make the journey in her current state.  Her magic was nearly spent, and she was too weak.  He would have to heal her first, and that would take some considerable spell casting.  He gathered his quill and inkwell and a fresh piece of parchment…

_Lady Sorceress, gentle flower,_

_Assailed by Morgan's Fairy power_

_Now lying broken in her tower_

_Could perish yet this very hour,_

_But I in haste do cast a spell _

_To sustain the magic lady well_

_Her enchanted heart to swell_

_And thus prevent a morbid knell._

Merlin penned the words quickly, and then went to his mirror.  He delved deeply into his memory for the appropriate herbs and incense.  It wasn't everyday he went around healing enchanted beings, and he wanted to do right by Sir Logan's lady.  He sorted through his jars for the right combination and set to work with his mortar and pestle.  When he was satisfied, he retrieved his silver basin, and set it in front of the mirror.  

Merlin casually waved his hand and the mirror revealed a view of Lady Danielle peacefully sleeping, with Sir Logan keeping watch.  With no one around, Sir Logan's usually unpleasant demeanor was gone.  He was simply a man desperately concerned for his ailing wife.  Merlin smiled.  She would be fine in a few moments.

Merlin poured a little water in the basin and then the crushed herbs.  He started reciting his spell and produced a ball of violet flames in his hand.  The flames burned brighter in his hand with each line spoke until he concluded.  At the last line, he threw the ball of flames into the basin, and there was a great flash of white light…

*****

She looked so small and helpless lying there.  Logan forgot how hard it was those first few weeks Dani was at the institute.  Her powers had been so different; it took time to understand why she was so weak.  Once they figured out how to recharge her battery, there had been no stopping her.  Logan smiled when he remembered just how powerful Dani had become after that.  She was his sweet little Supernova. He'd missed her so much.  

For years after she'd disappeared he thought the ache in his chest would never go away.  She had so filled the empty places in his heart that years of anger and loneliness had created, that her loss had been devastating.  Only their daughter had been able to keep him at the institute.  He had stayed for her.  Then he stayed for her family, and his first granddaughter.  Every generation had kept him grounded and gave him purpose.  He was their guardian, never very far away.  He had kept his promise to Dani about that.  But in his mind it was never enough.  He had broken his promise to protect his wife.  In a thousand lifetimes he could not forgive himself for that.

Logan sighed and bent down to kiss his wife's forehead.  He got up and walked to the fireplace and popped a claw out, *_snikt!_* to stoke the fire.  He stood back up and turned to face his wife just in time to see a huge bolt of purple lightening crash through the open window and strike his wife.  Instantly, the rest of his claws burst through his knuckles…*_snikt!_* There was something fishy about that lightening.  It didn't hit and then disappear, it lingered.  Dani was glowing bright white and seemed to be absorbing the energy.

Jesse burst through the door and stared gaping at the purple energy pouring into the room.  "I heard a loud crash, and…what the hell?"

Logan's body relaxed and he sheathed his claws.  He shook his head and muttered, "Damned Wizard!"

After a few moments, Dani woke up, and the energy disappeared.  "What happened?"

"You were out for the count, baby," Logan said.  "I think old Merlin fixed ya."

Dani sat up.  She'd stopped glowing everywhere but her eyes.  Jesse could never get used to that.  It made her look like something out of a horror movie.  He glanced at Logan and then back at Dani.  They were giving each other that bedroom look, so Jesse decided to make himself scarce.  

"Uh …goodnight," Jesse said and made a hasty retreat. 

Logan just stared at his wife.  He'd dreamed of her so often and now she was really here.  It was so perfect; he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Dani asked.

Logan closed his eyes at the sound of that question and the promise of pleasure twinkling in her eyes.  "It's been so long," Logan said.

"All the more reason to hurry up and get over here," Dani said with a giggle.

Logan growled and stalked over to the bed.  "You're brave to tempt a man who has two hundred and fifty years worth of fantasies floating around in his head."

"Hmmm," Dani said thoughtfully.  "You'll have to show me."

Logan growled again and jumped onto the bed next to her.  He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.  "You are going to be spending a lot of time in bed then," he said huskily, "Because I intend to show you every single one."

Dani was still breathless from that kiss.  She looked into his hazel eyes now burning with passion.  She smiled coyly and said, "I was hoping you would feel that way."

*****

Merlin smiled to himself as he waved his hand in front of the mirror again.  He didn't need to see any more to know that his spell had worked.  The Lady would be fine _if her husband didn't wear her out again, _Merlin thought with a chuckle.  A Sorceress and War God… what an interesting alliance.

*****

It was still early when Logan woke.  Dani was curled up in a tight fetal position, and he was wrapped protectively around her.  He took a deep breath, drinking in the wonderful scent of her.  He nuzzled her neck and she turned her head to glance back at him.  He kissed her cheek.

"Mornin Darlin," he said.

"Good morning," Dani said.  "I'm starving, when do they serve breakfast?"

Logan chuckled and hugged her closer.  "Pretty much all morning," Logan said.

"So, we have a few minutes?" Dani asked suggestively.

Logan smiled and nuzzled her again as he growled softly.  "We got lots of time…"

*****

When Dani and Logan entered the hall for breakfast, it was nearly midmorning.  Jesse tried not to laugh when he saw them.  They still looked a little flushed.

"About time you got to breakfast," Jesse said.  "Dani, have you met Sir Gaheris and Sir Lavaine?" 

"We have not yet had the pleasure," Sir Lavaine said as he stood and bowed.  "Are you feeling better my lady?"

"Yes thank you," Dani said.

After everyone was seated again, Logan noticed that both men kept glancing at his hands.  He rolled his eyes and decided to get this over with.  "Go ahead and ask," Logan said.

"The blades," Sir Gaheris said delicately.  "They are…magic?"

"No," Logan said.  "They are just blades."

"Then, how do you…?" Sir Lavaine asked as he stared at his knuckles.

"They are in my arm until I need them," Logan tied to explain in the simplest possible terms.

Dani just shook her head.  "Just show them, Logan," she said.

Logan sighed and *_snikt!_* popped the claws out of his right hand.  The two knights were quickly joined by several others who came over to see Sir Logan's weapons.  Sir Lancelot looked at them and gave Logan a hurt look.

"No wonder your fists felt like iron," Lancelot said.

Logan chuckled.  "You asked for it," he said.

Lancelot just smiled.  "Yes, I did, fool that I was."

The knights all laughed at that.  

Gawain spoke up with a question.  "You were born this way?"

Dani could see that Logan had enough of this line of questioning and intervened.  "Sir Logan is a one of a kind knight," she said and laid a hand on his gently to remind him to put his claws away.  "Now, if you would excuse him, gentlemen, his claws are a personal matter."

"Yes, of course," Sir Gawain said. "Forgive my rudeness, Sir Logan."

"Forget it," Logan said as he sheathed his claws.  

While the knights returned to their seats, Merlin walked up to the table with a stricken expression.  Logan took one look at the old man and sighed.  

"Don't look now, but here comes bad news," Logan said.

*****

_Patience._  When had that word become a part of his vocabulary?  He should have ripped the old guy's head off when he said, _'We need to go to the pool of time to get you home…'  _That was just what he needed, another delay.  Logan scowled at the scenery.  There were beautiful trees and flowers, and all the necessary cliché terrain necessary to make it the perfect setting for some fairy tale.  But this was no damned fairy tale.

Logan glanced over at Dani, and she was enjoying the quiet ride in the forest.  Jesse was busy chatting with Merlin, and Lancelot and Arthur were having some sort of political debate.  Logan tried to relax and enjoy himself, but he just knew something was going to go wrong.  Logan wasn't superstitious or pessimistic, but this trip had been one thing after another.  The only good thing was finding Dani.  Apart from that, it was a blur of crazy magic nonsense.  

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Dani asked him.

Why do women always ask that?  Can't a guy keep some things to himself?  Overwhelming annoyance at his situation was not something he needed to discuss with her.  He just needed it to be fixed.  The inexplicable desire to dismember a certain wizard would not be a polite subject either.  He quickly fabricated an acceptable topic and answered her query.

"Just wondering how you'll like 2258," Logan said.

"What do you do there now?" Dani asked.

"Would you believe I moved back into the mansion?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"The Museum?" Dani exclaimed with a smile.  "Don't tell me you're a tour guide!"

"Not hardly! Jesse and his family live there," Logan began.  "I guess you turned me into a die hard family man."

"I wish I had been there," Dani said sadly.

"Oh, Dani, you were there.  I could see a little of you in every one of those kids," Logan said seriously.  "It made it easier on me to look after them.  It was like I was looking after you."

"You're the most amazing man in the world," Dani said.  "How'd a little lab experiment like me wind up with a guy like you?"

"I was a lab rat, too you know," Logan said.

"Not quite the same thing," Dani reminded.

"Doesn't matter," Logan said.  "I am the lucky one.  Not many people have a second chance for happiness."

"I love you, Logan," Dani said shakily through the lump in her throat.

Logan reached over and took her hand.  "Nothing, Baby, not even death," Logan said.  

He had no idea how prophetic those wedding vows had been.  When he spoke those vows, he had wanted to be romantic, but the words had been so true.  He never married again.  He never felt for anyone what he had felt for Dani.  He'd gone on a handful of dates, out of loneliness more than anything else, but he'd always gone away feeling guilty for being with someone else.  

In the end, he realized he'd been right, not even her death had taken his heart from her.  Looking back, he wouldn't have had it any other way.  She had given him so much in those few short years.  She loved him completely and unconditionally.  From the first moment, she had tamed the wild beast inside of him by simply accepting that it was there and loving him anyway.  He would never get over that.  Dani was beyond amazing and she was right, their love was timeless.

"So what makes this forest enchanted?" Jesse asked Merlin.

"There are all sorts of magical beings that call this wood their home, Water Wizard," Merlin said.

"Like fairies?" Jesse asked.

"And Dragons and sprites and goblins and trolls…" Arthur jumped into the conversation.

"Sir Jesse should go down to the lair and get a look at old Red," Lancelot said.

"Nay, Sir Lancelot," Merlin said.  "Sir Jesse has seen a dragon already since he has been here, and he wants to get home to his wife."

"And daughter," Jesse added with a wistful smile.

"You have a daughter?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"She's three, all blonde curls and big blue eyes," Jesse said proudly.

Dani glanced over at Logan and asked quietly, "What's her name?"

Logan blushed slightly, "Dani."

Dani blushed at that.  "Whose idea was that?"

"Nikki's," Logan said.  "She's a great mom, that Nikki.  You'll like her."

"Is she a…" Dani started to ask.

"Yeah," Logan chuckled.  "We've got another elemental mutant in the family.  She can alter any element, changes the molecular structure.  I still find it disturbing to watch."

Dani sighed, "I love our family."

Logan looked at her dreamy expression and smiled.  That family she loved was all her, one way or another.  He loved them too.

The company came into a clearing and there was a glen with a meadow and a pond.  It was boxed in by exceptionally tall trees on one side and a rocky cliff on the other side.  If you did not know it was here, you would ride right by and never see it.  Logan looked at the little pond and immediately wondered if there were any Koi in it.  It just looked like it belonged in someone's backyard.

"Let me guess," Logan said sarcastically.  "The puddle of time?"

Jesse stifled his laugh, but Arthur and Lancelot started roaring with laughter.

Merlin turned and gave them all an indignant look.  "You swing the swords around, and I'll handle the magic," he said smugly.

"So where's all the mortal dangers you were so worried about?" Logan asked Merlin.

"The mortal dangers are in there," Merlin said pointing to the entrance to a cave that no one had noticed until he showed them.

"What's in there?" Dani asked nervously.

"The guardian of the pool," Merlin said.  "He may not be inclined to allow me to use the pool today.  He can be…moody."

"Are you sure the guardian is a guy?  Sounds more like a woman," Jesse said with a grin.

"Jesse, you are treading on thin ice," Dani said with a hint of annoyance.

"That's okay, I am a Water Wizard after all," Jesse retorted.

Everyone laughed at that except Dani, who was feeling outnumbered.  "All right, weren't you going to send us home?"

Merlin wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he tried to regain his composure.  "Yes, my Lady," Merlin said.  "Let us hope the guardian is asleep."  He dismounted and stood facing the pool.  "We are about to find out."

Logan jumped off his horse and helped Dani down from hers.  Lancelot led the horses to a tree and tied them up while everyone else walked over to join Merlin by the water.  Merlin frowned.

"Would you kindly give a wizard a little room?" he said impatiently.

Arthur cocked a brow at his old friend.  He wasn't usually so short tempered.  Arthur glanced back at the entrance to the cave and wondered what the guardian was like if it made Merlin so nervous.

Merlin stretched his arms out wide and started speaking some sort of spell.  The water started glowing and bubbling.  Dani's eyes were huge.  She was remembering the pool now.  Morgan had brought her here using the pool.  She quickly looked back at the cave.  She remembered seeing the guardian when she arrived.  Her body shivered uncontrollably at the memory.  She did not want to see it again.

Logan felt her shudder.  "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I remember seeing the guardian," she said.  "He was not friendly."

"Just what is the guardian?" Logan asked her with a curious expression.

Dani didn't have to answer; the guardian came out of the forest.  He had the head, wings and talons of an eagle, the body and hind quarters of a lion.  He was carrying a freshly killed deer in his beak.  The ten foot tall griffin glared down at Merlin and growled.  He looked at the strangers standing around his watering hole and tossed his lunch aside.

"Merlin!" the guardian said angrily.  "You are not welcome here."

Merlin cringed.  The guardian was hungry; he would be difficult to deal with.  "Deckion, forgive this intrusion," Merlin said politely.  "I had hoped this errand would not disturb you.  These three have been brought here from another time.  The pool is the only way to return them."

Deckion looked them over smugly.  Then he saw Dani.  "The woman belongs to Morgan," he said as he pointed at her with a massive talon.  "You are a trespasser and a thief, wizard."

"I belong to no one but myself," Dani said angrily.  "Morgan kidnapped me from my home.  I only wish to return."

Deckion moved closer to the group, and Logan put a protective arm around Dani.  "That one seems to think you are his," Deckion said as he glared at Logan.

"He is my husband," Dani said.

Deckion growled in annoyance.  He didn't like people in his meadow.  "And that one?" Deckion asked as he pointed at Jesse.

"I'm part of the family," Jesse said simply.

Deckion sniffed him, and decided he wasn't lying.  "You may pass," he said finally.  "Be quick, wizard."

Merlin let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and continued his spell.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on the place and time he had brought them from.  The pool started glowing again, and bubbling.  His words rose in volume as he stretched his hands out wide again.  Soon, very soon…

*****

Arthur was used to Merlin's power, but he was still amazed by the things he saw.  Merlin was satisfied with his spell and glanced over at the three travelers.  

"Go swimming," Merlin said to them.  "Quickly, and when you get to the middle, dive."

Logan frowned.  Adamantium skeletons and swimming doesn't mix.  He looked at Jesse who understood his concern.  Jesse gave him a nod.  He knew he could use his power to help compensate for Logan's lack of buoyancy.  The three swam out into the pond and glanced back at Merlin when they were in the center of the glowing bubbly center of the pool.

"Fare thee well, my friends," Arthur said.

"Hurry," Merlin said.

Logan grabbed Dani's hand.  "Come on, let's go home," he said. And the trio dove under the water…

*****

Jesse woke up in his bed with little Dani shaking him.  "Daddy!" she said in excitement.  "Unca Logan is going to take me fishing!  You have to come with us!"

Jesse shot right up and looked around the room.  He covered his face with his hands.  A dream?  No way!  That had all been too real.  Oh, dear God, and Danielle and Logan.  Oh, he hoped it wasn't just a dream.  He wanted to see them happy again.  He looked down at the curly haired angel and picked her up.  He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Dani," he said to her.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said.  "Now get up!"  Jesse released her and she ran from the room.

Jesse chuckled.  Wow.  Deja vous!

*****

Logan woke with a start.  He heard the tiny feet running down the hall toward his room and smiled.  A bright eyed three year old burst through his door and shrieked in excitement when she saw he was awake.

"Unca Logan!" she said with excitement.  "Get up!  We have to go down to the lake!  You promised!"

Logan sat up cautiously and mulled this over in his head.  He had just had the most vivid dream ever, and here he was having this horrible deja vous experience.  He didn't feel right.  He looked at the little angel that was waiting expectantly for him to get up and just smiled at her.

"Hey, kid.  Why don't you go get your dad?" he said.

"Okay, he's already up," she said, hinting that Unca Logan should hurry up.

There was a knock at the door and Logan looked up to see Jesse standing there looking very confused.  "Um, Logan?" he said.

"You have any weird dreams?" Logan asked.

Jesse's eyes got big.  "How'd you know?"

"Been there, done that," Logan said.  "Tell me about your dream."

"Well, I remember going fishing, and then we were in Camelot," Jesse said.  "And no, I am not crazy."

"Tell me, kid," Logan said.  "Do you remember anything else?"  Logan was afraid it was just a dream, but if Jesse remembered it, then maybe there was hope.

"Dani was there," Jesse said quietly.

"Kid that was no dream!" Logan said quickly.  He sent little Dani out of the room and then got out of bed.  "If we're here, then where is Dani?"

"I don't know?" Jesse said in confusion.  "Maybe she was here, and got up."

"No kid," Logan said.  "I can't smell her."

"Oh, right."

Logan frowned and grabbed a shirt and headed out the door with Jesse on his heels.  When they got to the kitchen, it was just like before.

"Did she wake you up?" Nikki asked them as they came into the kitchen.

"We were up," Logan said as he poured a cup of coffee.

Jesse went to the pantry for the fishing gear.  He sighed and looked at Logan who was obviously upset.  "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No," Logan said.  "Unca Logan keeps his promises."

*****

Jett looked at his son and the old man and didn't know what to say.  They were both brooding about something.  They hadn't acted normal all morning.

"All right, what's up with you two?" Jett demanded when he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing, Pop," Jesse said.

Logan just grunted and bit down a little harder on the cigar he was smoking.

There was a long awkward silence between the three men, but little Dani was humming away happily.  She was just ecstatic to have the three most important men in her life out here fishing with her.

The silence was suddenly pierced by a shriek.  "I got one!" Dani exclaimed.

Jett dropped his line and went to help his granddaughter with hers.  It was heavy, and he wasn't sure her little snoopy fishing pole could handle it.

"Jesse, it's really big," Jett said.  "How about a hand here."

Jesse manipulated the water to force the fish to the surface, but gasped when he saw it.  It was no fish, it was a person.

Jett was shocked.  "It's…oh, my god!" he ran into the water and reached for the body.  

Logan was paralyzed.  He recognized the lavender pajamas and his chest suddenly clenched tightly around his lungs making it hard to breathe.  He closed his eyes, and could almost smell the fire and debris of that sentinel as he relived those horrifying moments so long ago.  He prayed.

Jett carried her up to the bank and laid her down.  Jesse recognized her immediately.  It was Dani, and she was blue.

"Logan," Jesse barely croaked out.

Logan was at her side in flash, and he put his hand on her neck searching for any signs of life.  He felt a very faint pulse.  He immediately started CPR and prayed.  Dani started coughing, and Logan rolled her to her side to help her clear her lungs.  Her body temperature was dangerously low, and she was weak, but she was alive.

"Dani?" Logan said desperately.

"Logan?" came the weak reply.

"What do you remember?" Logan asked.

"That damned wizard must've screwed up," Dani said softly.  "I think I just got blown up by a sentinel."

Logan laughed and pulled her into his arms.  "Oh, Dani, I thought I'd lost you again."

"No, Logan," Dani said.  "I was just drowning in the pool of time."

Jett looked at the three of them, obviously all on the same page here, and he felt lost.  "Does somebody want to bring me up to speed here?"

Logan hoisted his wife up and headed back to the mansion.  "You can fill him in, kid.  I gotta take care of Dani," Logan said.

Jett looked at his son with a cocked eyebrow and crossed arms.  "Let's hear it," Jett said in a very authoritative fatherly voice.

"Pop, have you ever seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Jesse asked humorously.

*****

Logan had her all bundled up and lying in bed.  Nikki had given her a set of sweats, and Logan put two pairs of his socks on her feet.  She was still shivering, but he could tell she was improving.  He was lying next to her with his arm around her and he was gently stroking her cheek with his finger.  He'd missed just being with her.

Nikki brought in a cup of hot tea.  She couldn't believe it.  Her husband's family matriarch was here.  She was only about two hundred and seventy odd years old!

"Here Dani," Nikki said as she handed her the mug.

"Thank you Nikki," Dani said.

"Yeah, thanks kid," Logan said.  "Now amscray!"

Nikki chuckled.  "Later _Unca_," Nikki said as she headed out of the door.

"You were right, Logan," Dani said.  "I like her."

Logan sighed.  "What happened?"

"I don't know," Dani said.  "Maybe because I wasn't from here, he couldn't sent me back here."

"Hard to say, but you weren't under water all that time.  You're here now, so something must have gone right," Logan said.

"Who cares how or why, I'm just glad I'm home."

"Yeah, Darlin," Logan said.  "Me too.  And from now on, you aren't going anywhere without me."

"You're the Boss," Dani said.

"Damned straight," Logan said, and then kissed her.  She was home, in his arms, and he would make sure she stayed there.  Life didn't get any better than this.


	34. Cabin Fever

~**2259**~

****Cabin Fever****

Logan was standing on the summit looking out over the valley.  He'd been out hunting for several hours now, and had passed on several opportunities.  His heart wasn't in it today.  He knew there was plenty of food in the pantry, and meat in the freezer.  He just liked having this time on the mountain to think.  He could see the smoke from his cabin's fireplace and smiled.  Dani would be busy in the garden, or working on some project.  Logan had insisted they move up to his cabin in the Canadian Rockies right after her miraculous return from Camelot.  They had needed the time to get to know each other again.  But it had been six months, and they were both getting cabin fever.  They needed a vacation from their vacation. 

Logan sighed and decided to head back.  He was upwind of the cabin, and he could smell dinner cooking.  Dani was a good cook, and he suddenly wished he could just transport himself back the way she did.  He jogged down the path and headed home.  He'd only been gone a few hours, but he couldn't wait to see her.  That woman had him neatly wrapped around her little finger, and he didn't mind one damn bit.  

*****

Dani smiled as she checked on her homemade pizza.  She knew Logan would be able to smell it miles away, and it would bring him home faster.  He had a weakness for her pizza.  She turned the pan and put it back in the oven.  She started setting the table and cleaning up after her cooking.  

Logan had been taking a lot of long walks lately under the guise of hunting, but Dani knew better.  He was getting restless, and needed some action.  She had been restless for over a month, but kept that to herself.  She was glad to have this time with him, but after life as one of the X-men, cabin living was dull.  They both needed some excitement.

"Hey, baby, what's cooking?" Logan asked as he strolled in the door.

"Pizza," she said with a smile.

"Sounds good," he said as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Didn't feel like hunting today?" Dani asked as she snaked her hands around his waist.

"No," he said softly.  "I just needed some time to think."

"Me too," Dani agreed.  "I like it here, but I'm bored.  I'm used to fighting evil all the time.  I need some excitement."

Logan laughed.  "And here I was worried about what you were going to think when I said the same thing."  Logan dried his hands and turned to look into her eyes.  He gave her a quick kiss and sat at the table.

"So," Dani began as she took the pizza from the oven, "Where do you go for excitement in this century?"

"I thought we'd go check in on the kids tomorrow, and see how we feel after that," Logan said.

"Sounds good," Dani said and set a generous slice of pizza on his plate.  "I like the woods, but I guess I'm a die hard hero at heart.  I need something to do."

"Die hard, eh?" Logan said with a cocked brow and a smirk.  "Let's hope we don't have to test that."

"You're not worried about losing me again?" Dani asked.

"Call me overprotective," Logan said and took a bite of pizza.

"Last time I checked, there were no sentinels in this century," Dani said.

"There are differences, yes, but this century can be dangerous too," Logan growled.  "I don't like you taking chances.  You are not invincible, and neither am I."

"Which one of us is nearly four hundred years old?" Dani asked with a smirk.

Logan reached across the table and took Dani's hand.  He looked right into her eyes with a stern expression.  "Baby, I don't think I could live through losing you again," Logan said seriously.

"You aren't going to lose me," Dani said.

Logan released her hand and turned his attention back to the pizza.  "Good," he said quietly and took another bite.

*****

"Nikki," Jesse called from the base of the stairs.  "Hurry up, honey, we gotta go."

"I just need to grab Dani's jacket and we'll be right down," Nikki called.  She and Dani descended the stairs and Nikki smiled at her husband's tuxedo.  "You look really good."

"It's the suit," Jesse said with a smile. "You two look fantastic."

"Do you like my dress, Daddy?" Dani asked.

"You look great squirt," Jesse said to his blushing four year old.  He picked her up and gave her a big hug, and then leaned over and kissed his wife.  "You look good enough to eat," he whispered to Nikki.

Nikki blushed, "Maybe later."

"Is that a promise?" Jesse asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh, yeah," Nikki said with a smile. "Now let's go, it's your dad's big night."

"He'll be too busy to notice us," Jesse said.

"Don't kid yourself, he's looking forward to sharing this with you," Nikki said.

"All right, let's go," Jesse conceded and they headed for the garage.  They loaded into his Mercury, and headed out. He hit the button on his keychain to set the alarm on the mansion, and sighed. The XMU Sports Awards Dinner was being held at the Hyatt Regency, downtown.  It would take twenty minutes to get there, and Jesse was hoping for good parking.

 "Jett must be very proud of the team this year," Nikki said as she watched the scenery.

"Their record was excellent," Jesse agreed.  "Pop will be grinning like an idiot all night, I guarantee it."

"Well, Professor Stanley, I'll wager you will too," Nikki said with a sly smile.

"Maybe," Jesse chuckled.

"Is grandpa getting an award?" Dani asked.

"Yep, Squirt, grandpa is getting an award," Nikki said.

"Yay for grandpa!" Dani exclaimed.

Jesse laughed. _Yay for grandpa._

*****

Logan was having a hard time sleeping.  It was going to rain tonight, and he normally liked rain, but he had a bad feeling in the pit if his stomach.  He snuggled a little closer to Dani, and she sighed and leaned back into his arms.  He smiled and hugged her close.  She was still sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her, but holding her was comforting.  He gently kissed the top of her head, and she whispered, "I love you, Logan," as she turned to look up at him.

"Go back to sleep, Dani," Logan said quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.  "I just can't sleep."

Dani was about to say something, when their cell phone went off.  Logan nearly jumped straight up, but managed to keep from popping his claws out at the sudden noise.  He got up and crossed the room quickly to grab the phone.

"This is Logan," he said in a very business like tone.

Dani watched his expression turn dark and angry as he listened.  He glanced at her, and she could tell something was very wrong.  Logan let out an angry growl and just said, "Where are you?"

He listened again for a moment, and then said, "We'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the line and looked at Dani.  "That was Jett.  The kids are missing," Logan said as he grabbed his clothes off the floor and quickly dressed.  "They were kidnapped tonight, right out of the mansion."

Dani, who had started dressing as well, stopped and looked at him in shock. "But the security," she said.  "How is that possible?  Who would do that?"

"I don't know," Logan growled.  "But I'm going to find out, and then I'm going to rip them to shreds."

Dani finished dressing and Logan grabbed their coats.  He grabbed the phone and his keys and looked expectantly at his wife.  "Ready?"

"Where to, the mansion?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, the garage."

Dani nodded, gave her husband a hug, and orbed them home.

*****

Jett was pacing anxiously as he waited for the old man to get there.  There were several policeman and campus security looking over the red Mercury for evidence.  Jett watched them dusting for prints and checking for signs of forced entry.  He knew they would be able to do nothing.  This was obviously the work of mutants, and only mutants could handle this.

"Coach Stanley," one of the security men said as he walked over.  "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt the Professor or his family?"

"No, my son had no enemies," Jett said firmly.

"What about you?" he continued.  "Would someone use them to get to you?"

"No," Jett said angrily.

The security guard was about to ask another question, when Logan and Dani appeared a few yards away.  The guard just sighed, shook his head and pointed.  "I don't suppose someone would do this to get back at him?"

Logan growled at the guard and walked over to Jett.  "You alright?"

"Yes," Jett said.  "But these buffoons are useless."

"Let's go check the surveillance tapes," Logan said quietly.

"Jett just smiled, and the pair slipped out of the room.  Dani sighed and waited.  She needed to stay and keep the police from getting too interested in the rest of the house.

Downstairs in the control room, Logan and Jett studied the tapes.  They found the right time frame and started watching.

"There's Jesse pulling into the garage," Jett said.  "They're getting out, and…dear God!"

It looked like Jesse and Nikki had been shot by some sort of laser, and little Dani climbed out of the car screaming.  Then a strange looking man with a large bald head with giant ears came into view.  He smiled down at Dani with sharp crooked teeth, and shot her with some sort of small laser.  Then he and the kids were covered in light and instantly disappeared.

"What was that?" Logan growled angrily.  "That was the ugliest mutant I've ever seen!"

"I've never heard of a mutation that looked like that," Jett said.  "He must have been a transporter."

Just then, Dani appeared by Logan.  "The police want to talk to you," she said to them.

"Not now," Logan said.  "Stall them."

"What?" Dani said angrily. "You stall them!  I want to know what happened to the kids.  What did you find on the tapes?"

At that moment, Logan and Dani suddenly found themselves in a bright white room.  There were no walls, or ceiling, it was just a vast white room.  Logan took a few steps, and turned to look at Dani.

"Baby, did you do this?" Logan asked.

There was a bright flash of light, and a man was standing in front of them.  He looked about forty.  His brown hair was retreating from his forehead, and he was wearing a black leather Xmen uniform.  Logan disliked him immediately, and his claws shot out from between his knuckles. *_snikt!_*

"I brought you here," he said.  "I decided to take pity on your predicament and help you find your family."

"Who the hell are you?" Logan growled and took a step closer to the man.

"My name is Q," he said smugly as if that should explain everything.  

"Where are the kids?" Dani asked, trying to remain calm.

"They were taken by a Ferenghi slave trader named Jervis," Q said.  "I was feeling bored so I thought I'd drop you off with an old friend who can help you look for them."

"Just tell the lady where this Jervis is, and we'll handle it," Logan said confidently.

Q laughed at his outburst.  "You have no idea where you are," Q said with a bored sigh.  "I won't waste my time explaining to a mutant cave man."  

Logan growled and lunged for the rude stranger, but Q simply waved his hand, and they found themselves standing in a room full of people with funny black uniforms on.    

"Q! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" A very annoyed looking older man said.  He appeared to be in charge, and Logan glanced around the room.  

Behind him was a large screen with an orbital view of some purplish looking planet.  The room was laid out with computer stations that seemed to all face the screen, and three chairs in the middle of the room.  It looked like the bridge of a ship, a space ship, and Logan didn't like this one bit.  Somehow, his claws had retracted in transport, and his knuckles itched to release them again.

"Captain Picard," Q said to the man in charge.  "I thought you'd be glad to see me.  This time my visit is humanitarian in nature."

"Who are these people?" the Captain demanded.

"Introduce yourselves," Q said to Logan and Dani.  "Oh, wait.  You're out of uniform," he added as he waved his hand.  Logan and Dani found themselves wearing their black leather Xmen uniforms, and Dani decided she'd had enough.

"Stop these damned games, Mr.Q, and tell me where our family is!" Dani said as she started glowing white and her eyes glowed violet.  She reached a hand out and it started dripping with violet sparks.  "I'm in no mood to be toyed with."

"You better answer my wife quickly," Logan said as he *_snikt!_* popped his claws out and the pair stepped closer to the annoying Q.

A very large man with long hair and some sort of weird bumpy looking forehead growled, produced some sort of weapon and spoke up, "Captain…!" 

"Enough!" Captain Picard shouted, gaining everyone's attention.  "Everyone lower your …" he looked at Logan's claws and Dani's glowing hand and cocked an eyebrow as he said, "weapons?"

Dani lowered her hand and her glow faded, but Logan hesitated.  Dani glanced at her husband and reassured him telepathically, _These people, whoever they are, are not the enemy._

Logan gave a snort and retracted his claws.

"Mr. Worf," Picard said firmly, reminding him to put his weapon away.

The large man growled, but grudgingly holstered his weapon.

"Very good," Q said brightly.  "Let's be friends, shall we?"

"Shut up Q!" Captain Picard said angrily and then turned to Dani and Logan.  His demeanor changed to a calmer one and he addressed them formally.  "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise."

"My name is Logan, and this is my wife Dani," Logan said. "Our grandchildren were kidnapped by someone named Jervis, and this 'Q' character said he would help us find them, but he keeps jerking us around."

"What?" Q asked innocently as he shrugged at Picard.  "I'm a Q, that's what I do." Q said humorously and promptly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Damn!" Logan growled.


	35. Briefing

****Briefing****

Captain Picard sighed. He turned to a taller and younger man who had been standing at his right and said, "Well, number one, it must have been too quiet.  Now we have another Q adventure to deal with."

Dani stood on the bridge looking at the empty spot that the strange 'Q' fellow had just occupied.  "Where are we?" she asked the captain quietly.  Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

The tall man chuckled at the captain's comment and turned to their new guests.  "We are currently in orbit around the gas planet of Seti-alpha 7," he said.  

Captain Picard raised a hand to interrupt his first officer.  "Let us start with more proper introductions," he said.  "The officers will join us in my ready room for a briefing, it's this way." He led Logan and Dani to a room that was just off to the right of the main bridge.  

A door automatically slid open for them to enter, and Logan kept Dani close.  He didn't trust these strangers, and he made sure he was prepared for anything.  He surveyed the room which seemed to be a conference room.  The far wall was lined with windows that looked out at the stars, and the view was spectacular.  There was a long table with a dozen chairs around it, and the captain walked to the chair at the end.

The captain offered them seats at the table, and the other officers shuffled in and took seats as well.  When the captain sat down, Dani's eyes started searching the faces of the officers.  She knew one of them was a telepath, and she was going to confront them for prying.  She spotted the culprit.  It was an exotic looking dark haired woman.

_Where I come from, people ask permission before they look around in my head_, Dani said to her telepathically.

"I did not mean to intrude," the woman said to Dani out loud, drawing everyone's attention.  "I am Commander Deanna Troy, the ship's counselor."

Captain Picard cleared his throat loudly to regain everyone's attention.  "Let's continue with the introductions, and then you can explain your situation.  This is my first officer, Commander William Riker.  Beside him is the ship's doctor, Dr. Beverly Crusher.  Counselor Deanna Troy is seated across from Lt. Commander Worf, our head of security.  Lt. Geordi LaForge, our head of engineering, and Commander Data, are to his right."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement of their names, and the captain paused a moment to wait for their guests to speak.

Logan leaned back in his chair and looked them over.  Their uniforms were all black, except for a red, gold, or blue design on their shirts.  They all had a gold pin on their left breast in the shape of an upturned arrow on a circle.  A space ship.  That's just damned terrific.  Logan frowned at the whole ridiculous state of affairs and asked, "Where are you from?"

"This is a starship from the United Federation of Planets which is based on the planet Earth," Picard said.

Dani sat up and immediately asked, "What year?"

"The current star date is…" Data started to say, but was immediately interrupted.

"What year is it on Earth?" Logan asked quickly.

"It is 2369," Data said.

Logan turned to Dani and whispered, "This is completely wrong.  There's no way Earth could be building ships like this only one hundred years in the future."

"What year are you from?" Commander Riker asked.

"2259," Logan said.

"Perhaps if you explained your situation," Picard said as he raised an eyebrow at Logan's comment.

Logan gave Dani's hand a squeeze and said, "Go ahead, baby, you tell them."

Everyone looked at Dani expectantly.  "Logan and I are from Earth," she began.  "We are Mutants."  She waited for comments.

"What do you mean mutants?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"Humans that are born with various natural evolutionary advancements," Dani tried to explain.  "I'm not very good at explaining the technical side of it," she said under her breath.  Dani turned to Logan, "I wish Jean or the professor were here."

Logan gave her hand a squeeze.

"There are no records of Mutants in Earths history," Data said firmly.

"That's what I was afraid of," Logan said angrily.  "Someone has been toying with time again." 

"I thought you said you dismantled the portal after that whole Odium fiasco," Dani said to Logan.

"Do continue with the story," Captain Picard interrupted, trying to get his guests back on track.

"Yes, of course," Dani said, and then continued.  "All mutants have special gifts of some sort, as you may have noticed, but we have not always been accepted."

"We've never been accepted, Dani," Logan interrupted.  "In every century, from the twentieth, when mutants first emerged, to the present, mutants have been hated, feared, persecuted and hunted."

"And experimented on," Dani added under her breath.

The officers all stared at them in shock and horror at the story.

 Logan continued, "I met Dani in 2002, when I rescued her from a lab that experimented on mutants.  She had been locked up in a cage, and forced to use her powers in a painful and unnatural way.  We married and had a daughter, about two and a half centuries ago."

"Then your mutation gives you immortality?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"Only him," Dani said with a smirk, "I was tossed around in time for a while."

Logan growled at that comment and added, "You were stolen!"

"I'm home now," Dani said reassuringly as she put her hand on his arm.  "The point is that our grandkids, Jesse, his wife and daughter were kidnapped by a…what was it that Q guy call him?"

"Ferenghi," Logan said.  "What the hell is a Ferenghi, and what does he want with our kids?" 

"You said that mutants have 'gifts,'" Dr. Crusher said.  "Perhaps he was interested in them because of that.  What sort of gifts do your grandchildren have?"

"Jesse can control water, Nikki can alter elements at the molecular level, and little Dani is too young to manifest her powers yet," Logan said.

"And what about you," Worf said suspiciously.

Logan growled at the man's obvious challenge and Dani answered for him, "Logan has uncharted healing ability, which is why he is so old.  His skeleton is reinforced with adamantium, and he has retractable adamantium claws."

"And that's natural?" Geordi exclaimed.

"No," Dani said flatly.  "He was experimented on, against his will."

"My God!" Dr. Crusher said.

"He has an anger management problem as well," Dani said with a smirk.

"And you are a telepath?" Deanna asked Dani.

"Not really, my telepathic ability is limited to other telepaths, or Logan," she said.

"Then what is your ability?" Commander Riker asked her.

"Dani is a …she can…awe hell, baby, just show them.  Your list is too long," Logan said.

"Forget it," Dani said in annoyance.  "It's not important, and we are wasting time.  What does this Jervis want with our family?"

"Jervis is a known Ferenghi criminal who deals in the slave trade, and any other profitable illegal franchise," Captain Picard said.  

"He is not overly intelligent, though, which suggests that he has a partner in this venture," Commander Riker said.  "If he kidnapped your family from 2259, then there was time travel involved."

"Precisely," the captain agreed.  "Commander Data, see of you can locate our elusive Captain Jervis."

Data nodded and left the room.

"So what are we supposed to do, stand around and wait for you to find him?" Logan asked angrily as he stood to his feet.  He was fighting to keep control of his anger, but it was difficult.  Dani took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We're not very good at waiting around," Dani said to the captain more calmly.  "We have been ripped from our home, and apparently from history as well.  It is a bit unnerving."

"That's understandable," the captain said.  "I'm sure you could use some rest, and I will keep you informed of any new information.  Consider yourselves our guests.  Mr. LaForge, will you show our guests to their quarters on your way back to engineering?"

"Of course," Geordi said as he stood. "If you'll come with me." He said to Logan as he headed for the door.  

Logan was not satisfied with the brush off, but Dani stood and grabbed his arm.  "We appreciate your gracious welcome, captain," Dani said.  "We arrived on your ship uninvited, and you accepted us at our word, thank you."

The captain nodded at her polite answer, and noticed how she had to nearly drag her husband from the room.  When the door closed behind their guests, he opened the floor for discussion.

"All right," Picard sighed, "opinions?"

Deanna was the first to respond.  "They do not trust us," she said.  "They are, however, being completely honest with us.  Logan is very angry and unpredictable.  He wants to find his family, and he wants revenge. Dani is calmer, but she is very guarded.  I cannot read much from her."

"I do not trust them," Worf said.  "They should be under constant guard."

"I don't think they are a threat to us," Dr. Crusher said.  "I would like to have a look at them in sickbay.  The thought of natural mutations among humans has me intrigued."

Captain Picard listened to their comments and considered his own impression.  "What do you think, number one?" he asked Riker.

"I want to know more about them," Riker said.  "The uniforms they were wearing, for instance, what are they for?  Why haven't we heard of mutants before?"

"Good point," Picard agreed.  "Allow them the freedom of the ship, but keep an eye on them.  I'll extend an invitation to dinner, and perhaps we can question them further in a less formal setting.  In the mean time, everyone return to your posts."

*****

In the turbo lift, Logan was brooding.  He stood with his arms crossed, and an angry expression.  Dani ignored it and tried to make light conversation with their chaperone.

"What is that over your eyes?" Dani asked Geordi.

"It's a visor designed to read the full light spectrum and transmit directly to my brain.  I am blind without it," he said.

"And does this device allow you to see normally?" Dani asked.

"No," Geordi said.

"I'm sorry to be so nosey," Dani said.  "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's quite alright," Geordi said.

The turbo lift stopped and the door opened.  Logan and Dani followed Geordi down the hall to their room, and he stepped aside for them to enter.  It was a large suite, and Logan was impressed.

"The replicator is right here if you get hungry," Geordi said.

"The what?" Logan asked as he examined the strange device in the wall.

"Here, I'll show you," Geordi said.  "What would you like to eat or drink?"

"Right now I could go for a whole bottle of Jack Daniels!" Logan said roughly.

"Uh, I'll take a Starbuck's triple venti mocha," Dani said.

"Excuse me?" Geordi said in confusion at both orders.

Logan sighed, "Coffee, one black and one with cream and sugar."

Geordi nodded at an order he could finally understand, "Computer," he said, and Logan and Dani could hear a faint beeping sound, "Two coffees, hot, one black, and one with cream and sugar."

Two cups of hot coffee appeared in the little cubbyhole in the wall, and Logan cautiously took his and sniffed it.  Dani laughed at his expression and took her cup and tasted it.

"Not Starbuck's, but not bad," she said.  "Thanks."

"Feel free to explore the ship, and if you get lost, don't hesitate to ask," Geordi said.

There was another strange beeping sound, and Geordi reached up and touched the pin on his uniform.

"This is LaForge," he said.

_"Lieutenant, please invite our guests to dinner with the officers at 1900 hours…"_

"Yes, Captain," Geordi said. "LaForge out."

"Handy," Logan said, pointing at his communicator.

"Well, you heard the captain, I hope you'll join us," Geordi said.

"Of course," Dani said.  "We'd be honored, thank you."

Geordi nodded.  "Someone will pick you up here a few minutes before 1900,"he said and then left.

"Well, now what?" Dani asked Logan.

"I'd really like to get my claws into that Q!" Logan said angrily.  "There's a lot more going on than just Jesse's family being kidnapped.  We're in a completely different timeline or something."

"What if they weren't the only mutants kidnapped?" Dani speculated.

"I don't know," Logan said as he walked over to the window to look at the stars.  "It is obvious that we do not belong here, and I don't trust these people."

"I think they're on the level," Dani said. "We're the ones who dropped in on them."

"I hope you're right," Logan said.  "We're flying blind on this mission, and those are our kids that are missing.  We should have been there Dani.  We shouldn't have stayed away for so long."

"There was no way we could have known they were going to be kidnapped by aliens… Damn that sounds ridiculous!  But it's no one's fault. It'll be fine," Dani said.  "You'll see."  Dani wasn't feeling very confident, but she was trying to comfort Logan.  He didn't need to beat himself up over this.

Logan growled angrily.  "I hate waiting; let's go have a look at the ship."

Dani set down her coffee, "Good idea, let's go."


	36. Holodeck

****Holodeck****

Logan and Dani wandered the halls of the ship for a few minutes before they ran into Commander Troy.  

"Hello Logan and Dani," Deanna said.  "You looked like you felt a little out of place here, so I thought you'd like a tour."

"You mean you're here to baby-sit," Logan said sarcastically.

Deanna sighed and smiled. "Something like that," she admitted.

Logan gave an annoyed snort, but Dani had an idea.  "Do you have a gym or something?  You know… somewhere we can work out a little frustration without causing any damage?"

"That's an excellent idea," Logan said.  "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a couple hours in the danger room at the highest setting!"

Deanna's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she decided not to ask.  "I'll show you to the Holodeck," she said.  "I'm sure we have a program there that will suit your needs."

Deanna led them to the turbo lift, and in a couple of minutes they were standing in front of a large door.  Deanna entered and they followed.  The room was completely black, with some sort of yellow grid painted across the walls and floors.

"Computer," Deanna said, and they heard a beeping sound indicating the computer's readiness. 

 "Gymnasium, circa 2253…" Deanna started to say but was interrupted.

"Hang on, computer," Logan said. "What can this thing do?"

"It creates holographic representations of any location in its program base, and can also create people…"

"Perfect," Logan said.  "Computer, give me Central Park."

_"Please specify…"_ the computer said in a tinny female voice.  

"New York City, circa 2005, Central Park," Dani said.

"Thanks babe," Logan said quietly.

The room changed, and they were standing on a stone bridge that stretched across a large pond.  Logan smiled, but noted how sterile the place seemed.

"There should be people," he said.

The computer complied by adding the appropriate amount of people in the park.  

Dani looked at Logan and said, "It was night, and there were four sentinels, and all of us were there."

"Yeah," Logan said with a growl.  "That was a bad night.  How about you and me take on one?"

Dani nodded, and Logan said, "Computer, give me this setting at midnight, and add one thirty foot robot with various deadly weapons capabilities."

"And make sure the robot is pissed off and trying to kill us," Dani added.  "That sounds like a sentinel, doesn't it?" Dani asked Logan.

Logan chuckled.  "Oh, yeah," Logan said to Deanna.  "You can go now, we're fine."

The location was suddenly a night setting, and a very large robot, that looked surprisingly similar to a sentinel stomped towards them.  Deanna's eyes were huge, and she backed up, but didn't leave.  Dani and Logan ignored her and went right to work like professionals.

"Let's see what it can do," Logan said.  "Split its attention a bit."

"Right, I'll be on the bank over there," Dani said and orbed herself to the bank.

Deanna was shocked at Dani's power, but just found a spot behind a tree to watch.

The robot's attention was immediately drawn to Dani's orb light, and it started shooting lasers at her.  Logan seized the opportunity to get closer to it while Dani had it distracted.  He popped his claws out as he ran to one of its legs.  He quickly discovered its hydraulic lines and slashed them with his claws.  The robot immediately fell forward to the ground with a resounding thud.

Logan stood staring at it like he'd just broken his best toy.  Dani orbed herself to his side and sighed.

"Sorry, Logan," she said.  "I guess there's no substitute for the real thing."

Logan growled with fury.  He needed to hit something, and he needed to do it now.  Dani could see it in his eyes and knew just the thing.

"Computer, give me an office building, with two dozen heavily armed commandos," Dani said.  The computer beeped briefly, and then they found themselves standing in a hallway full of pissed off military men.  Logan smiled at his wife.

"Oh, baby, I love you," he said, and then his smile twisted into a snarl as he started tearing army men apart with his claws.  

Dani just smiled back and orbed herself out of the way.  She noticed Deanna still watching from the safety of an office doorway.

"He needs this," Dani said.  "It will help him relax and focus."

"I've never felt rage like that before," Deanna said with a shudder.  "He's very terrifying."

"He's the Wolverine," Dani said.  "His mutation gives him animal senses, instinct, and a really bad temper.  He only lets the rage out now and then," she explained.  "For battles and when he is protecting his family."

"Like your grandchildren," Deanna said, beginning to understand.  "And all of that violence doesn't frighten you?"

"Counselor, you have to understand what life was like for us," Dani said.  "Logan was locked up in a lab and given those claws against his will.  They created him to be a living weapon.  Violence was all he knew for a very long time."

"And you?" Deanna prompted.  

"I was an experiment before I was even born," Dani said bitterly.  "I was intended to be a weapon too."

"But you both escaped," Deanna said.

"Logan escaped, I had to be rescued," Dani said with a smile.  "I do believe it was love at first sight."

Deanna smiled, and glanced back at the carnage in the hallway.  She was surprised to see Logan standing in the middle of a pile of bloody bodies.  His claws were dripping with blood and Dani just looked at him with a smile.

"Feel better?" Dani asked.

"I'll feel better when we find the kids," Logan said as he sheathed his claws.  "But at least now I don't feel like slicing a hole in every wall." 

Deanna noted the change in his demeanor, he was calm, and even gentle as he took his wife's hand.  Deanna could feel an overwhelming flood of love coming from the couple, and she was perplexed by the turbulent extremes in their emotions.

"We're ready to go now," Dani said.

"I could use a drink," Logan said. 

"Then let me show you Ten Forward," Deanna said.  "Computer, door."  The door appeared at the end of the hall.  She looked at the piles of bloody bodies that blocked their path and paused adding, "End program."

*****

Captain Picard was sitting in his office, looking through records, searching for any hint of Mutants in Earth's history.  The strangers' story seemed too fantastic to be real, which was what made him consider it.  With Q involved, anything could happen.  

"Captain Picard," Q said as he suddenly appeared sitting on Picard's desk.

"What mischief have you brought to my ship this time?" Picard asked.  "Who are these strangers?"

"They are exactly who they said they are, human mutants from earth," Q said nonchalantly.  "Run a few tests, if you don't believe me."  Q gave him one last smile and disappeared again.

Picard frowned at his computer screen.  He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.  Their last few missions had been far too quiet, but Q's shenanigans was the last thing he needed.  He sighed, stood up and said, "Computer, where are our guests?"

"They are in Ten Forward," the cheerful computer's reply said.

Picard rose from his seat, and exited his office and headed for the turbo lift.

"Deck ten," he said as the door closed.  He knew he didn't trust Q, but he wasn't sure what to think of these two visitors.  

*****

Logan and Dani entered a room that was obviously a bar, though less seedy than Logan's usual haunts.  The far wall was made up of windows, offering a great view of the stars.  Deanna led them to a table by a window, and the hostess came to take their order.

"Welcome to Ten Forward.  My name is Guinan, what can I get for you?" a cheerful black woman in a funny flat top hat asked them.

"I'll just have a cup of Terellian tea," Deanna said with a smile.

Guinan nodded and then looked at Dani and Logan expectantly.  She looked them over a little closer, and noticed their X-men uniforms, and her demeanor suddenly changed.  She looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

Dani could see her shocked expression and just asked, "What's wrong?  I know we aren't dressed in the current style…"

"You're…X-men," Guinan said in surprise.

"You know who we are?" Logan asked, suddenly very interested.

"You should not be here," Guinan said.  "Why are you here?  You're all supposed to be…"

"We're supposed to be what?" Dani demanded angrily, but her outburst was interrupted by a sudden appearance by Q.

"Well, that explains it," Guinan said dryly.  "Trying to destroy the balance of time again?"

"Not at all," Q said with a hint of boredom.  "I came to repair what has already been tampered with."

"These people are not part of this timeline," Guinan insisted.

"Hello," Logan said in annoyance. "Remember us?  We're still standing right here."

Before anyone could comment, Captain Picard walked in and approached the table.  His expression was unreadable, but Dani got the impression that he was not happy.

"Q, get off my ship," he said firmly, and Q immediately gave him a mischievous smile and disappeared.

There was a momentary pause while they all stared at the space he had occupied until finally Dani broke the silence with a question.

"You know far too much," Dani said to Guinan.  "Who the hell are you, and what do you know of the X-men?"

The captain turned to look at the nervous hostess with unmasked surprise.  "Let's talk about this in private," Picard said.  "You'll follow me, please."

The group followed the captain in silence, but Deanna could hear their guests carrying on some sort of frantic telepathic conversation. She sensed Dani blocking her out, so she was unable to eavesdrop.  But Deanna could feel their emotions which were a violent mixture of anger, frustration and fear.  She noted that the captain was leading them to sickbay, and she wondered if their guests would be insulted.

Dani and Logan followed the captain into a room that turned out to be a medical facility, and Dani got a knot in her stomach.  

"I would like you to submit to an exam," Picard said.

Logan grit his teeth and firmly said, "No damn way!" in a menacing voice.  He stepped protectively between Dani and the advancing red-haired doctor.  "No one will touch us, either of us!"

"The exam is completely non-invasive," the doctor said.  "It's just a sensor scan."

Dani put a hand on Logan's arm and said, "It's all right, Logan, I trust them."

Logan turned to look at her with concern.  "But you would never let anyone except Beast…"

"That was a long time ago," Dani said quietly to her protective husband.  

Logan gave her a nod and turned back to the doctor.  "Do your scan doctor," he said. 

Dr. Crusher stepped toward Dani, but he blocked her path, "Do me first," Logan said with a scowl on his face, and the barest hint of a growl in his voice.

Dr. Crusher looked at Deanna and the Captain with wide eyes, but calmed when she saw Deanna give her a reassuring nod.  She took readings from Logan, and then Dani.  

"I'll analyze these readings," she said to the Captain.  "It will be a few minutes." She retreated to her office, leaving them alone in the treatment area to talk.

"Guinan, would you care to explain how you became familiar with our guests?" Picard asked.

"You know that I have traveled some," she said.  "I was on earth around the year 2000, and mutants were first emerging.  It was an interesting time, and there was a great deal of hatred for them."

"And their uniforms?" Deanna asked.

"They helped to keep the peace for the sake of both sides," Guinan said.  "X-men were the good guys."

"Thanks," Logan said sarcastically.

"So why is there no history of them?" Picard asked in confusion.

"They are from a parallel universe," Guinan said nervously.  

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Logan growled, *_Snikt!* _popping his claws involuntarily.

"Watch the blades," Dani reminded quietly.

*_Snikt!_* Logan retracted them, and noted the lack of surprise on Guinan's face.  

"Have we met?" he asked her.

"You saved my life one night in Central park," she said.  "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Okay, where is that Q guy," Dani said in utter frustration.  "I'm going to kill him."

"I think I could use that drink, now," Logan said.  "And a cigar."


	37. Dinner with the Officers

****Dinner with the Officers****

Captain Picard needed some time to sort out the situation.  His guests were understandably angry, a common feeling among anyone forced to deal with Q and his games.  He offered a suggestion that might put them at ease.

"Perhaps you'd like to retire to your room until dinner?" Picard asked Logan.

Logan was annoyed with the situation and got the distinct impression he was being dismissed.  He gave a grunt and a snort, but Dani spoke up.

"That sounds nice," she said.  "I think we could use a breather."

"I'll have the ensign show you…" Picard started to say but Logan interrupted.

"I can find it," Logan said gruffly as he grabbed Dani's hand and headed out the door.

Picard stared at the door a moment before heading into Dr. Crusher's office.  He sat down in front of her desk and sighed.  Beverly never looked up from her screen, but stared in utter disbelief at her findings.

"Come and look at this," she said.  

He stepped around and looked over her shoulder at the image on the screen.  It was a human skeleton, covered in metal plates.  

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully.

"Wait until I show you his wife's readings," she said as she punched a few keys.  "She's human, but her DNA has been drastically tampered with.  I'm having difficulty even breaking down the components for study.  They were not lying to us."

Deanna, who had been standing in the doorway, spoke up, "I told you."

"Where do we go from here?" Picard asked, more to himself than to them.

"They don't trust us," Deanna said.  "We rate only slightly higher than Q to them right now."

"Well, that's not a very good comparison," Picard said with a smirk.  "Perhaps we should have another meeting with the other officers to discuss a course of action.  Beverly, I'd like you to present your findings."  He glanced through the window to Guinan who was waiting patiently for him to get back to her.  He frowned and sighed as he strode out to speak to her.

"I believe they are no threat," Guinan said quickly.  "Unless you treat them like enemies."

"They are guests," Picard said.  "Tell me what you know about them."

"Mutants are like anyone else, some are good, and some are bad.  These two are the good variety," she said.  "While I was on earth during the early 21st century, I found that most humans hated them… feared them. About the time I left, all mutants suddenly seemed to disappear, and no one seemed to notice.  It was as if they never existed at all."

"But you noticed," Picard pressed.

"Changes in the time space continuum do not sneak up on me," Guinan said with a wise smile.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bar to run."  She headed right out the door without another word.

Picard just shook his head.  What could have happened to them?  How does an entire race of people just disappear from existence?

*****

Back in their quarters, Logan and Dani settle in for the rest of the afternoon.  Dani sat on the couch while Logan stalked around the room with a scowl on his face.  She knew better than to try to make small talk, so she waited for him to collect his thoughts.

"Have you noticed anything about that captain?" Logan asked.

"You mean how familiar he seems?  Yes, he reminds me of Charles," Dani said.  "I like him; he seems to be an open minded deep thinker."

Logan frowned.  "You're a softy, Dani.  I think we are wasting our time here.  I want to talk to that damned Q again."

"I don't think that will get us anywhere," Dani said seriously.  "He is obviously too powerful to be threatened by us, and he finds our situation entertaining."

Logan sat down on the couch beside her and growled angrily.  "I noticed."

"Let's just try to relax until dinner.  Maybe they will have found something by then," Dani said optimistically.

Logan sat in silence for a moment, and then a smile slowly formed on his face.  He turned to her with a cocked brow, "I'm not in a relaxed mood, but maybe you could help me with that."

Dani smirked at him, "Really?  What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we've never been in space before, it's sexy, don't you think?" Logan asked as he pulled her into his arms and stood up.  He crossed the room and set her on the bed.

Dani grabbed the zipper on the front of his Xmen uniform and started to unzip it provocatively slowly.  Logan watched her with fire in his eyes until her hand neared his groin.  He growled, grabbed her hand and placed it on his bear chest.  

"Don't tease me baby," he rasped as he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Dani orbed their uniforms off and wrapped her arms around him.  They had a couple of hours to kill, and this was just what they needed, a pleasant distraction.  

*****

"Thank you all for getting here so quickly," Picard said as he took his seat at the head of the conference table.  "Dr. Crusher will share her medical findings of our guests."

"If you will observe the skeletal structure of Logan, you can see that he has extensive metal reinforcements implanted.  The forearms house three blades each that extend from between the knuckles.  His DNA shows many differences, though he is human.  His ability to heal is staggering.  His wife's DNA is obviously the product of extensive gene splicing.  Her body metabolizes raw energy at the cellular level," Dr. Crusher said.

"It's all true?" Riker asked in disbelief. 

"I assure you they have been truthful with us.  They told me the enhancements were not voluntary, they were forced on them," Deanna said.

"So, the time travel, the story about their family… is all true?" Geordi asked.

"We are treating the story as fact until evidence shows otherwise," Picard said.  "Cdr. Data, what have you been able to find out about our elusive Captain Jervis?"

"He's been spotted at several space ports all over this sector.  There is no obvious pattern, I am checking with several other sources and waiting for a response," Data said.

"Well, stay with it and inform me as soon as you know anything definite," Picard said.  "We'll adjourn for now.  I'll see you all at dinner."

*****

It was nearly 1900 hours when Logan and Dani finally got dressed for dinner.  Dani was finishing up her hair when their door beeped.  

"I guess that's a knock," Dani said over her shoulder.

Logan frowned, but answered.  He opened the door and found himself facing a young teenage boy.

"I'm Ensign Wesley Crusher," he said.  "I was sent to escort you to Dinner."

"You're a little young aren't you?" Logan said bluntly.

Dani joined them in the doorway and smiled at the young man.  "We're ready, Ensign, lead the way."

Wesley gave her a nod and said, "Right this way."  He led them to the turbo lift and gave the order, "Deck seven." 

As they stood in the turbo lift, Wesley tried not to stare at their uniforms, but he was curious.  As a member of the bridge crew he was often privy to more than most, but not this time.  He was surprised he'd even been invited to the dinner.

Logan noticed him staring and just sighed.  Teenage curiosity was nothing new, so he decided to get it over with.

"Go ahead and ask," Logan said gruffly.

"I'm sorry," Wesley said.  "Ask what?"

"Whatever it is that has you staring at my wife," Logan said.

"I beg your pardon," Wesley said.  "It's just your uniforms, they are unusual.  What does the 'X' stand for?"

"Xmen," Dani answered.  "You wouldn't be familiar with that, but that's what it stands for."

"What does it mean?" Wesley pressed, annoyed by the condescending attitude.

"Professor Charles Xavier, or Professor X as he's sometimes called," Logan said.  "He founded the Xmen, the X is for him."

The turbo lift opened and Wesley regarded them thoughtfully.  "So you are…"

"Mutants, kid," Logan interrupted.  "It ain't a dirty word, just a fact.  Now, which way to dinner?"

Wesley led the rest of the way to the dining room.  The door opened, and it was obvious that everyone else had arrived.  The captain greeted them at the door.

"Thank you Mr. Crusher," Picard said, dismissing him.  "Welcome Logan and Danielle.  I hope you found your quarters comfortable."

"Yes, thank you," Dani said.

Logan just looked at the captain suspiciously and came out with the harsh questions first.  "Did your doctor find anything interesting?  Perhaps we're walking time bombs?"

Dani elbowed him in the ribs and Logan growled, but didn't even flinch.

"My wife is more polite than I am, but I don't care.  I want to know what's going on," Logan said angrily.

"We are following up on several leads concerning Captain Jervis.  We hope to have something definite by the conclusion of dinner," Picard said.  "If you would like to take your seats, I believe the chef is ready to serve."

Logan frowned but gave a curt nod.  He pulled out the chair for Dani and then sat beside her.  When everyone was seated, the meal was served.  First the servers brought out a salad and nothing looked remotely familiar to Logan or Dani.  The lettuce, if you could call it that, was blue, and it was covered in strange cut vegetables in bizarre shades of pink, orange and purple.  Logan cocked a brow and wrinkled his nose disapprovingly and poked at it with his fork.  Dani just studied it like some science project.  Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it, and Commander Riker just offered an explanation of the ingredients.

"Rygus twelve has an excellent collection of vegetables with flavors that are far more interesting than those on earth.  The salad includes blue cress, pink bulbs, orange freck roots, and the purple ones are a squash," Riker said.  "Try it, the dressing is quite good."

Dani boldly took a bite and pondered the flavors as she chewed.  Logan watched her in fascination and waited for her verdict.  She looked at Logan with a flat expression and said, "Taste it."

"What do you think?" he asked.

Dani frowned, "You take on an army all by yourself without flinching, but you're too chicken to taste a salad without reassurance?  Taste it, Wolverine!"

Logan glanced around, and everyone tried to look like they weren't waiting for him to try it, but he knew they were.  He took a bite and then smirked.  "It'll pass for salad," he said.

Dani smiled in triumph.  "You have succeeded in broadening our horizons, captain," Dani said with a smile.  "Thank you."

"I'm glad you approve, just wait until you try the Tolerian pasta," Picard said with a smile.

The second course was served and everyone started to relax and talk.  Riker was intrigued by their guests and finally decided to ask his questions.

"So, your wife mentioned that you are a soldier?" Riker queried.

"No, I only fight them occasionally," Logan said, trying not to look annoyed by the naïve question.  "I'm a mutant."

"What exactly are the Xmen?" Worf asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, what was your job around here?" Logan asked the angry alien.

"Security," Worf said firmly.

"Don't trust us, eh?" Logan said with a smirk.

Picard cleared his throat and Worf glanced at him but Logan interrupted.

"No, that's okay.  I'll answer that.  When mutants started emerging on earth, people were afraid of us.  They were threatened by our abilities and they wanted us all destroyed or locked up.  Some mutants were understanding of that reaction, and tried to work within the system to change that, like Professor Xavier.  But some mutants had been so mistreated that they were angry and bitter and met hatred with hatred.  Xavier founded the Xmen to keep the peace for the sake of both sides," Logan said.  He paused and looked at his plate.  He could swear he saw the noodles moving.  "So, is it supposed to look like this?"

"So, did you change things?  Was there peace?" Picard asked.

Logan looked at the captain with a serious expression, "Eventually there was tolerance."

Dani put a hand on Logan's arm and he sighed and returned his attention to his food.

"So, what is it you can do?" Wesley asked Dani.

"I can absorb and redirect energy," she said lightly.  "It's complicated."

"Oh, just show the kid," Logan said with a chuckle.

"Not in here," Dani said.  "I might fry one of their computers or something."

"No, not that," Logan said.  "Do something else."

Dani frowned, but it was obvious everyone was anxious for a demonstration.  She glanced around the room and saw an empty chair.  She orbed it around the room a few times and then put it back.  She had everyone's attention, and she suddenly blushed, completely embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she stammered and then started to glow, but Logan grabbed her hand.

"Hey!  Don't disappear on me," Logan said firmly.  Dani's glow faded and Logan continued. "He asked for it, didn't he?"

"Yes, that was a most impressive demonstration," Picard said.  "Now, what do you think of the sauce?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's just fine," Logan said.  

There was a brief pause in the conversation, and then suddenly, Logan vanished.  Dani leapt from her seat and backed away from the table.

"What the hell is going on?  Where's Logan?" she demanded.

Picard was on his feet and barking orders.  "Security, do a sweep of the ship for our guest, and any intruders…" his words trailed off suddenly when Q appeared in Logan's vacant chair.

"Don't bother," Q said.  "He's gone."

Dani didn't blink, she just shot Q with a bolt of energy, but he simply reached out and caught it.

"Oh, really!  Is that any way to treat me?  I came to help you," Q said as he stood to face her.

"Q, what is going on?" Picard demanded.  "I've had enough of your games."

"No more games," Q said firmly.  "Play time is over.  The continuum wants this matter resolved, and I have been given the order to do just that, however I deem fit."

"Then do it," Picard said.

"It's not that simple," Q said.  "I will have to have a little help with this one."

Picard frowned but looked at the panicked expression on Dani's face and just sighed in defeat.  "What do you need?"

"Just her," Q said as he pointed at Dani.  He looked her in the eye and just asked, "What are you willing to do to save them, not just your husband, but _all _of them?"

"I would give my life," Dani said firmly.  "Just tell me what I have to do."

Q gave her a serious nod and he and Dani disappeared from the dining room.

Picard just stood staring at the place where they stood.  "Well, that is that."

Deanna was still reeling from the exchange.  Q was holding back some information, she just knew it.  "Perhaps for us," she said, "But what about them?"

*****

Dani found herself standing on a sand dune on a cold, unpleasant night.  Q was standing beside her and he just pointed to a cliff just ahead.

"What's there?" she asked.  "Is that where they all are?"

"Most of them, those who have not been sold off as slaves," Q said bluntly.

"Then let's free them and then we can go find the others," Dani said as she started marching toward the cliff.

Q watched her is silence for a moment and then appeared in front of her.  "There is another solution," he said.  "You could simply prevent this from ever happening."

"How?" she asked seriously.

"By changing the event that caused this timeline in the first place," Q said lightly.

"What event caused all this trouble?" she asked.

Q looked at her seriously and said, "Your birth."

"What?"

"You were created to destroy the mutants," Q said.  "When that plan failed, they were simply removed instead."

Dani stared at the ground in shock.  What would she be willing to do?  Die?  Never exist? 

"You can prevent it, if you are willing," Q said.  "The choice must be yours.  That was my only condition."

"And what will happen if I do?" she asked with a lump in her throat.

"Everyone will go on as though nothing happened.  You will not be born, and they will never know you, but they will live as they were meant to," she said.

"And Logan?" she asked. "What of him?"

"His life will not include you," Q said bluntly.

Dani closed her eyes and cringed.  It was too painful to consider, but there was no other choice to make.  "Then let's get this over with."

Q gave her a nod, and the pair disappeared.  Q was certain of her answer, but her willingness to sacrifice herself still impressed him.  It was one quality among humans that was admirable.  He would take her back to the beginning and set things right.  Then he'd gladly get his hands on the renegade Q that started this whole mess in the first place.


	38. End and Beginning

****End and Beginning****

**~1986~**

Dani found herself standing on a snow covered hill looking down at a large government facility.  Behind it was a dam, and she knew it immediately.  Her body shivered involuntarily at the memories of her time at Alkali Lake.  

"Remember this place?" Q asked.

"Why here?" Dani asked nervously.  "I was here later, but…"

"Where do you think you were created?  There's a DNA lab inside where you and several other hybrids were first created.  Just get inside and destroy the lab.  If you happen to kill a few scientists, I promise I won't notice," Q said.  "Go on, you have a lab to destroy."

Dani orbed herself inside and quietly navigated the passageway.  There were a number of laboratories here, and she had to be sure she got the right one.  Around the first corner she heard someone approaching, so she slipped through a doorway to wait until they passed.  The room was dark, and there was a strange noise coming from the opposite wall.  As her eyes adjusted, she could see it was a holding cell with a lab subject crouched in the corner.  She stepped over to the bars and looked closer.  Suddenly the subject stood and growled angrily.  Dani froze when she realized who he was.  It was Logan, and he was completely feral.  He started sniffing the air and moved closer.  His eyes bored into her with a strange intensity and he stopped at the edge of the cage and reached a hand out for her.

"Logan?" she said softly as she took his hand.

He growled softly and pulled her up against the bars and started sniffing her.  He obviously relied heavily on his heightened senses, and he was identifying her by scent. She tried to relax, knowing his behavior was non-threatening at the moment.  He snorted and grabbed a handful of her hair.  He continued looking her over closely and then, surprisingly gently, he nuzzled her cheek.  His examination was unnerving so she tried to step back but he held her firmly.

"Let go now," she said calmly.  "You are not an animal, Logan, you are a man.  Behave like one."

Logan growled in protest, but loosened his grip on her hand and released her hair.  She stepped back and he stared at her like a wounded puppy.  It broke her heart and she suddenly realized the opportunity she had to help him.  She was about to release him when Q appeared.

"Don't do it," Q said.  "If you really love him, you'll leave now.  Letting him out now will destroy everything he will become.  It may seem cruel, but this is who he is.  The lab you want is that way."  Q pointed back the way she came and Dani just sighed and backed away from the cage.  

As she turned to go, Logan threw himself against the bars and reached for her.  She could hear him whimpering, but she never looked back.  She ran out of the room and headed for her objective.  Logan was howling but she couldn't turn back.  There was an incredible ache in her chest and it was hard to breathe.  Logan, think of Logan's future if she failed.  This would save Logan and all the others!

Q turned back to the cage and Logan growled at him angrily.  Q just smiled, "You like the woman, don't you?  Just remember that smell, you'll meet her again."

Around the next corner she could see the door.  She waited and watched for a moment and then strode over to it.  When the door opened, she thought she was going to be ill.  There, in the center of the lab was Gabriel, Odium, Rufus and some other guy she didn't recognize.  She quickly got over her shock and started throwing energy around at everything in sight.  Within seconds, computer panels blew up left and right, and vials of god knows what were shattering.  Fires started throughout the room, and the four men dove for cover.  But then she was hit with return fire from Gabriel.  She was thrown back, but quickly recovered.  She orbed herself behind him and attacked again, but suddenly everything stopped.  The room seemed frozen in time like a still photo in 3D.  The fourth man walked over to her and spoke.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Q appeared right between Dani and the other man.  "Well, hello Q," Q said to the man.

"I thought you were Q," Dani said in utter confusion.

"I am Q, and he is Q," Q said.  "It is a title, not a name."

"So, you came to take me back?" the renegade Q asked.

"Yes."

"It's too late you know," the renegade Q said.  "The implants have been done.  There's no way to stop it."

"Wait a minute, if Logan is here, I was already born… Why are we here now?" Dani asked.

Q just ignored her comment and made Gabriel, Odium and Rufus vanish.  The lab was suddenly clean and unmarred, but sterile and empty.  Dani stared at the two Qs before her and waited.  

The renegade Q just smiled and gave a wink and Dani vanished.  "There," he said.  "You destroyed the bad guys, but you forgot one.  The timeline won't reset with her in it.  You can't have it both ways."

"She wasn't the problem," Q said in annoyance.

"Oh, no?" Renegade Q asked with a cocked brow.  "Her progeny would have destroyed us.  It was only a matter of time."

"The other members of the Continuum did not share your opinion or your paranoia…" Q said bitterly as he snapped his fingers and the pair disappeared. 

The timeline had been reset and the renegade Q was returned to the Continuum to face judgment.  But Q wasn't entirely satisfied with the outcome.  The mutants would live out their lives as they were meant to, but he felt a tinge of regret over one casualty.  

**~1979~**

"I'm nervous," Andromeda said as she fidgeted in the passenger seat of the canary yellow Chevette.

"I'm nervous too, Andi, but just think of how wonderful it will be to have a baby," Daniel said as they turned into the parking lot of the clinic.  He parked the car and turned to his wife.  "Well, Mrs. Mason, are you ready for this?"

Andromeda sighed and then smiled.  "Yes," she said.  "I'm ready.  And hopefully, in nine months, we'll be parents."

After what seemed like an eternal wait in the clinic waiting room, the couple was ushered into the office of the head physician, Dr. Quinn.  They sat in front of the desk and waited.  When he entered, he gave them a warm smile.

"Sorry for the long wait, it's considered a requirement to keep patients waiting," he said humorously as he took his seat behind the desk.  "I'm Dr. Quinn, but everyone just calls me Dr. Q."

Andromeda looked at the doctor suspiciously for a moment.  There was something odd about him.  She mentally shook herself and forced herself to relax.  It was just nerves.  She gave him a warm smile.

"Well. Dr. Q, what do we do now?" Andromeda asked.

"There's just one simple procedure and then you will return for regular OB appointments like any other expectant mother," Dr. Q said.

Daniel reached for his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze.  "And the donor?"

"Completely healthy and completely anonymous," Dr. Q said.  "The procedure is simple and quick.  So, Mrs. Mason, if you'll just go through that door, you'll find a gown on the table, and the nurse will help you get ready."

Andromeda left, and Daniel eyed the doctor with interest.  "So, what happened to Dr. Visciera, our first consulting physician?"

"He just disappeared, leaving quite a patient load," Dr. Q said.  "But don't worry; everything is going to be just fine."  Dr. Q gave Mr. Mason a reassuring smile.  Everything was going to be perfect.

**~2003~**

Logan was exiting the elevator after a rigorous training session in the danger room.  He wiped his face with the towel he had draped over his shoulders and headed for his room when he ran into Jean.  It had been nearly six months since she was finally back to her normal self after dying at Alkali Lake and then returning as a bitchy half alien.

"Hey, Logan," Jean said.  "Any plans for your weekend?"

Logan frowned.  She knew he didn't have any plans.  He didn't have a steady girlfriend, nor did he date very much.  He'd probably just go down to the pool hall and get drunk or find a good poker game.  She didn't have to flaunt her social life in front of him, it wasn't nice.

"Shut up Red," he grunted as he brushed past her.

"Wait, Logan," she said quickly.  "I wasn't trying to rub it in.  The professor has a mission and it sounds like something you'd be perfect for."

Logan stopped, sighed and glanced over his shoulder.  "What is it?"

"There's a mutant that has caught his attention and he fears the attention of others as well.  He needs someone to make contact."

"Jean, I don't like chasing down teenage runaways," Logan said in annoyance.  "Why can't Ro do it?"

"Just go talk to the professor," Jean said.  "He wanted you to handle this one."

Logan gave a snort and headed for his room.  It would figure he'd get stuck with a dull mission on a weekend.  What if he did have plans?  Maybe he should come up with some.  He showered and dressed, throwing on jeans and a black t-shirt.  He grabbed his leather jacket and headed down to Xavier's office.  He was about to knock when he heard the familiar greeting.

"Come on in, Logan," Xavier said.

Logan frowned in annoyance and strode in.  He plopped down on the big leather couch and glared at the professor.  "I have plans, get someone else."

"What plans?" Xavier asked.

"I'm going upstate for a few days," Logan said.

"If you were headed to the cabin, you should have said so sooner.  Jean and Scott are already packing their car to leave," Xavier said.

"Oh, come on Chuck," Logan protested.  "I need a vacation too."

"Then you shall have one," Xavier said brightly, "A working vacation."

"All right, let's hear it," Logan said in defeat.

"There has been a great deal of unexplained activity in the Sierra Nevada Mountains.  I did a little investigation and discovered that a very powerful mutant is responsible.  I want you to locate this person before someone else does," Charles said.  "It will be a pleasant location."

Logan frowned.  "You want me to take the jet?"

"Storm will drop you and your motorcycle off near the coordinates.  After that, you're on your own."

"Why alone?" Logan asked in surprise.

"My observations have led me to believe that more than one would be deemed as a threat," Xavier said.

"Just what activity are we talking about?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Some of the hikers and hunters in the area have reported encounters with a ghost," Xavier said.  "Other than that, not much else has been confirmed."

"Perfect," Logan said as he stood.

"Why don't you pack, and I'll have Storm get the jet ready."

*****

"We're coming up on your drop off point," Storm said.  "This area is rather remote so I'll put down on the highway."

"Fine," Logan said as he headed to the back to unstrap his ride.  He checked his gear to be sure it was securely attached and waited for Storm to lower the ramp.

"All right, Logan, I'll come and get you when you call.  Hopefully you can convince this new mutant to come with you."

"Sure," Logan said.  "Just find a ghost and bring it back.  Whatever."  

He walked his bike down the ramp and away from the jet.  Storm gave him a smile from the cockpit and then took off.  Logan looked around.  It was beautiful, high up in the mountains surrounded by thick forest.  He sat on his motorcycle, heaved a sigh and then headed north.  He glanced down at the little satellite readout.  He was going to have to leave the road soon.  He found a good place to stash his bike out of sight, shouldered his pack and headed unto the dense forest.  

It had been a while since he'd tracked in the wilderness and he found himself enjoying this mission.  The smell of cedar and pine filled his nostrils and he sighed.  A few miles into his hike, he found a game trail and he followed it.  It wasn't long before his ears picked up the sound of a stream.  He emerged from the woods into a small clearing.  Just ahead was a stream with a small foot bridge.  Logan felt a knot in his stomach.  This area was not supposed to be occupied, it was a national forest.  He cautiously followed the trail, keeping his eyes open.  The moment he crossed the bridge, the forest went silent.  Logan froze.  No birds, nothing, only the faint sound of water.  He held his breath a moment, and took another step.  Suddenly he was surrounded by white light, and in the blink of an eye, he found himself standing in front of his motorcycle by the road.

"Damn!" Logan said in annoyance.  He glanced back at the trail and gave a snort.  "So, the ghost wants to play."  Logan suddenly smiled.  This might be an interesting mission after all.

Logan got on his motorcycle and headed back south a couple of miles.  He hiked back into the forest from the other direction.  It was nearly nightfall when he finally got near the area he'd been kicked out of.  He found a thickly wooded area with lots of underbrush and sat down to wait.  Several hours later, as the moon started to rise, he got up and silently followed a well worn game trail.  The sounds of the forest at night were strangely familiar and exciting.  As he approached a turn in the trail, he came face to face with a ten point buck.  Just beyond were several females and a couple of fauns.  Logan calmly backed away and waited for them to pass.  He smiled as they disappeared into the wood.  Just as he was about to continue, he heard a voice.

"What the hell are you doing in my forest?" a bitter sounding feminine voice asked.

"I think I'm looking for you," Logan said boldly.  "Just to talk."  The voice was coming from somewhere above him, but he couldn't see anyone.  There was a long pause, and then she answered.

"Go back the way you came, and don't come back," she said.

"I just want to talk to you," he said.  "I promise, if you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave."

Pause.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Logan, and I mean you no harm," he said.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Are you the uh, ghost?" Logan asked.

"Oh, god! You're a reporter!" she said in annoyance.  "Get out!"

Logan could see a faint glow surround him so he quickly answered her accusation.  "I ain't no damned reporter, I'm one of the Xmen," he said quickly.

The glow disappeared and he heard a rustle in the branches above him.  He stood still and waited, and a moment later, a figure jumped down twenty feet ahead of him.  She stood up, and he could see she was rather petite.  She stood with her arms crossed and sighed.

"You got sixty seconds before I send you back to the highway," she said.

"What the hell are you doin here?" Logan asked.

"I live here," she said.  "Fifty seconds…"

"Why are you bothering the hunters?" Logan asked.

"They're poachers," she said. "Forty seconds…"

"What did you do to me?"

"Just transported you, no harm done," she said lightly.  "Thirty seconds…"

Logan caught a whiff of her scent, and his body went rigid.  It was familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.  He had to think of a way to get her to trust him and fast.

"Your games with the locals have gotten you noticed.  Not just by the Xmen, but others," he said.

"So?" she said nonchalantly.

"I'm polite, they won't be," he said.  "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?  I promise to behave."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm one of the good guys," he said with a charming smile.  "What's your name?"

She uncrossed her arms and turned away, heading down the trail.  "Danielle," she said.  "Follow me, you're probably hungry."

Logan smiled in triumph, and followed.  He couldn't wait to get a better look at her.  As he followed her, her scent filled his nostrils.  It was familiar, very familiar.  She tore down the trail on light feet, obviously comfortable with her surroundings.  He easily caught up to her, but she picked up her pace, until she was at least twenty feet ahead of him.  Logan smiled.  She didn't trust him enough to let him get too close.  He decided to hang back so she'd feel comfortable.  

It was a ten minute hike to their destination, a cabin.  She took the steps two at a time and halted on the porch.  Logan stopped at the foot of the steps and waited for her to make the next move.  The light was on, and as she turned, Logan finally got a good look at her.  She had really long curly hair, light brown, at least in this light.  Her complexion was light, even pale.  He'd been right about her being petite. Her figure was pleasingly put together, but she was short and slight.  Logan brazenly looked her over, pausing to take in the full curve of her breasts, and then he looked at her eyes.  Oh, god, what eyes!  Even in the dim light of the porch he found them striking.  They must be a dark blue… no, not blue…

"Xmen, eh?" she asked.

"That's right," Logan said.

"What do the Xmen want in the Sierra Nevada's?" she asked as she reached for the door.

Logan climbed the steps and stopped right behind her.  "You."

Danielle spun around so fast Logan barely had time to react.  She gave him a punch in the chest, and his body was abruptly wrapped in electricity as he fell back on his ass.  She backed away, keeping her hands raised defensively.  Logan's skin stung, and so did his pride, but he tried to stay calm.  He looked up at her and her eyes were glowing bright violet.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said gruffly as he got on his feet.  "Don't you know anything about the Xmen?"

"Mercenaries," she said, taking another step back.

"Peace keepers," Logan said.

The air on the porch was tense as they stared at each other, but the tension broke when someone called from inside.

"Dani?  What's going on out there?  Dinner's ready," a woman called.

"Yeah, in a minute ma," Danielle shouted toward the door.

Logan smirked and straightened up, crossing his arms across his chest.  "I am hungry," he said.

Danielle bit her lip and lowered her hands.  Her glowing eyes returned to normal and she frowned at him.  "I ought to kill you right now," she said quietly.  

"You're not a killer," he said.  "I know the look, and you don't have it."

"Behave yourself at dinner, mother doesn't know," she said as she opened the front door.  She paused and turned.  "You'll be invited to stay the night, you get the couch.  You'll be leaving in the morning."

"Fair enough," Logan said, "Dani."

She visibly bristled at his use of her nickname, but she didn't say anything.  She just went inside and greeted her mother.

"Hey, ma!  I found a lost hiker and took pity.  Set another plate," she said with a bright smile.

Her mother came into view as Logan was closing the door.  She looked like an older version of Dani, also short and thin.  She seemed a bit strange, but Logan wasn't sure why.

"Oh," she said.  "Daniel, is that you?"

"No, ma, Dad is gone…remember?  This is Logan," Dani said a little too sweetly.

"Oh, yes, Daniel went to town yesterday," her mother said.

Dani cringed, but didn't argue.  "You can leave your bag here," she said to Logan.  "Then just have a seat at the table."

"Thanks," Logan said.  He took the offered seat and watched them closely.  The mother was mentally gone, that was obvious.  The father must be dead or something… that was also obvious.  Dani disappeared down a hallway for a few minutes, leaving Logan alone with the mother.

"So, Logan was it?" she asked.

"That's right," he said.

"Well, Logan, it's lucky for you that little Dani found you.  We've had problems with some of the local wildlife attacking the hikers up here.  They don't realize just how remote it is, or how far the nearest Ranger outpost is," she said brightly as she put a loaf of fresh bread on the table. 

"Wildlife?" Logan asked.

Dani entered again and interrupted, "We had bear trouble a while back, but he was relocated."

Logan cocked a brow, "Relocated?  How'd the rangers manage that one?" 

"Oh, the rangers didn't do it, Dani just led him away with a trail of berries and he never came back," Dani's mother said.  

Logan looked over at her and it was obvious that reality was but a memory for this woman.  He felt sorry for her and glanced back at Dani who just looked sick.

"All right ma, how about supper?" Dani asked.

"Oh, yes," her mother said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Alzheimer's?" Logan asked.

"Grief," Dani said, but then abruptly amended.  "None of your business…" 

The rest of dinner was full of awkward silences and feeble attempts at light conversation.  After dinner, Dani's mother went to bed and Dani started cleaning up.  Logan helped her clear the table and grabbed a dishtowel to help dry the dishes.  He was watching her, waiting for the right moment to speak.  It came when she reached into the dishwater and cut her hand on a sharp knife.

"Ouch!" she gasped as she yanked her hand from the water.

"Here, let me look at that," Logan offered, but she jerked her hand away.

"No need, get away," she said.

Logan could see the blood running down her arm as she cradled her hand against her chest protectively.  Then he watched in fascination as a spark of electricity crackled over her hand and she just washed the blood away.  The cut was gone, and there was no scar.

"And mom doesn't know?" Logan asked with a cocked brow.

"Mom doesn't want to know," Dani said.  "Dad knew, but he's gone.  Taking care of mom takes up my free time."

"If you didn't have to worry about your mom, what would you like to do?" he asked.

"I'll finish this tomorrow, goodnight Logan," she said and headed for the door, but he caught her wrist.

"You know, there are places that could help her," Logan said.  "You could have your own life."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not like most people.  There's no place for me but here," she said sadly.  "Now let go."

Logan released her and watched her disappear down the hall.  She reemerged with a blanket and pillow and tossed them on the couch.

"Here," she said.  "The bathroom is the first door on the left."

Logan plopped down on the couch and stifled a growl as he said, "Sit."

"Why?" she asked in annoyance.

"Now's the time to talk," he said.

"I'm not interested in your Xmen," she said.

"Are you interested in Magneto?" he asked.

"What's a Magneto?" she asked him.

"Remember the Statue of Liberty incident?" Logan asked her. 

"Yeah, I remember," she said.

"Magneto was the one who tried to fry all the world leaders," he said.  "The Xmen were the ones who stopped him."

"Well, I'm not interested in him, so you don't have to worry about me showing up on the other side," she said.

"With him you won't be given the choice, and he is already interested in you," Logan said.  "I didn't necessarily come here just to recruit you.  I came to protect you."

"You're a guest here tonight, but tomorrow you're gone.  If I find you in my forest again, you're my enemy," she said.  "Goodnight."

"Why didn't you just send me away again?" Logan asked.

"You let the deer go by," she said simply and then left the room.

Logan watched her go, and he heaved a sigh.  She was stubborn, but interesting.  He wished he could figure out why she smelled so familiar.  He kicked off his boots and lay back on the couch.  Perhaps in the morning she would be more receptive.


	39. Road Trip

****Road Trip****

The pillow that Dani gave him must have come from her room, because it was covered in her scent. He sniffed it and tried to place it somewhere in his broken memory.  He frowned in frustration and just gave a snort, covered up and closed his eyes.  Logan found the couch to be more comfortable than he'd thought and quickly fell asleep.  Often in sleep he was tormented by nightmares of Alkali Lake, but he'd long since come to terms with his lost past.  After facing Stryker and seeing a final end to that horrifying lab, Logan had thrown himself into his work with the Xmen.  Charles had him teaching Phys Ed at the school, including hand to hand combat.  The kids had eventually gotten over their fear of him, except perhaps at exam time.  He was a hard teacher, but the students all knew that he cared.  It was rare for him to have dreams of the lab any more, but tonight he must have been overdue…

_The cage was dark.  It was always dark, as though he didn't rate high enough to burn a few watts of electricity to see the stale bread he'd been given to eat.  He was cold, only wearing a thin pair of cotton pajama bottoms.  He sat crouched in the corner on the cold cement floor.  It was the safest place, away from the bars and in view of the door.  The hallway was quiet, but then someone was coming.  It wasn't the man in the white coat, or the soldiers, he knew their gait.  The steps were quiet and measured.  Then he saw a figure in the door, a small figure.  He sniffed the air and caught their scent …a female.  She stepped over to the bars, and he just had to get a closer look at her.  He straightened up and growled at her.  This was his space and she was intruding. He moved to the center of the cage, never taking his eyes off the woman. Her scent was stronger now and he sniffed the air again as he stepped closer to her.  Her scent was pleasing and her appearance desirable.  This female was an acceptable mate.  He reached a hand out and was surprised when she trustingly took it._

_"__Logan__?" she said in a soft melodic voice._

_That was his name, and it pleased him to hear her say it.  He growled softly and pulled her up against the bars and started sniffing her. Clean and fresh, like the forest. He stroked her hair, long and soft.  He leaned close and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, but it wasn't enough.  Damn these bars for keeping him from her. She squirmed and tried to pull away, but he didn't want her to leave._

_ "Let go now," she said calmly.  "You are not an animal, __Logan__, you are a man.  Behave like one."_

_Logan__ growled in protest, but loosened his grip on her hand and released her hair.  She stepped back he could see an overwhelming sadness in her beautiful eyes...  _

Logan woke suddenly, covered in sweat and shaking.  What he saw in the dream was impossible.  The same woman could not have been there, that was nearly twenty years ago.  He got up, unable to calm his racing heart to go back to sleep.  He went into the kitchen and prayed these women had beer.  He opened the fridge and was disappointed.  No liqueur.  Damn.  He closed the fridge and went outside on the porch.  The night air was cool and fresh, and it was quiet.  Logan frowned and looked around.  It was too quiet.  He sniffed the air and then suddenly froze.  Damn, trouble.  He calmly went inside, but quickly barred the door and headed down the hall to the bedrooms.  He followed his nose to Dani's room first.  He silently opened the door and went to her bed.  She was peacefully oblivious to the danger that was quickly approaching.  He carefully covered her mouth to keep her from screaming and woke her.

"Hey, Dani, wake up," he said softly.  

Her body jerked suddenly and her eyes flew open.  He could see he'd better explain quickly, she was already getting the wrong impression.  He let go of her and backed away.

"You got company outside," he said quickly.  "I recognize the scent, they're with Magneto."

"I'll just send them back to the highway," she said.  "They'll get the idea."

Logan raised a hand to stop her and started sniffing the air.  Damn, smoke.

"Too late for that now, we need to get out of here, the place is on fire," Logan said as he yanked her out of bed.  He didn't have time to argue with a half dressed, uncooperative mutant.  He glanced down at her skin tight white cotton tank top and her bikini underwear.  She was barely dressed, and it was damned appealing.  "Get dressed; I'll get your mom."

"Careful there, she probably won't remember you," Dani warned.

Logan frowned as he headed across the hall.  A mule and a basket case, what a great combination.  

Dani threw on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.  She was just beginning to smell smoke and realized how bad this situation might get.  She slipped on her boots, grabbed her jacket and ran into the hall where she ran into a huge hairy man.  He tried to grab her, but she quickly transported herself to her mother's room.  Logan was still trying to wake her.  

"Hey, Xman, outside, you got a friend…" Dani started to say, but Logan already knew.  By the time he turned to the door, Sabertooth had busted the door down.

"Hey there, runt!" Sabertooth said.

Logan launched himself at him and knocked him back into the hallway.  By now the fire was completely out of control.  Logan and Sabertooth fought with all the hatred they carried for each other.

Dani shook her mother, but there was no response.  She felt her forehead, and she was cold.

"Mom?" Dani asked as she checked for a pulse.  Nothing.  She could tell she wasn't breathing, and probably hadn't been for a while.  She knew her mother had been ill, mentally, but had no idea what could have happened to her during the night.  Perhaps a stroke or heart attack.  The fire sure didn't kill her.  

Suddenly Logan burst in, "Time to go, and you'll have to do it, the fire has us blocked in!" he said.  "I'll carry your mother."

Dani stood and faced him with a flat dismal expression, "Don't bother, she's dead."

Logan stared at her in shock, but all he saw was a light, and they were standing in front of his motorcycle by the highway.  He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Damn you… and damn them!  What the hell did I ever do to anybody?" she demanded angrily.

"You were born different," Logan said.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked dejectedly as she turned back to the forest.  "This is my home, but it will never be the same again.  It obviously isn't the safe haven my father built anymore."

"Come with me to New York to see the professor," Logan said. "You don't have to join up, there's no obligation at all.  But it'll give you a chance to rest in a safe place and decide what you want."

Dani hung her head.  "God!  I can't believe I just left her there," she said.

"She was already gone," Logan said softly.  "She would have wanted you to save yourself.  Now, come on, let's go before they come looking for us."

Logan pulled the brush off his motorcycle and sat on it.  He was still barefoot, and left his pack and favorite jacket in that house.  He was beyond pissed at Sabertooth and Pyro for that, but Dani just lost everything, including her mother.  He'd have to try to be sensitive, not his strongest quality.

Dani looked at him, and he could see she was holding back the tears.  "If I go with you now, I can leave whenever I want."

"Yes," Logan said.

"No strings?"

"None."

Dani studied him a moment, and Logan got the feeling he was being judged.  She didn't seem to be very trusting, a feeling he understood.  He met her gaze unwaveringly and waited.  Finally she gave him half a frown and climbed on the bike behind him.  Logan smiled in triumph as he started the bike.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" he said and they headed down the road.

*****

Logan headed north, finding the ride to be relaxing despite the lack of footwear.  Dani's arms wrapped around his waste had a warming affect that made the loss of his jacket less painful.  She leaned her cheek against his back and drifted off to sleep.  Logan smiled and kept riding.  He wanted to find a town where he could stop for a meal and call the mansion.

It was an hour after dawn when they pulled up to a mom and pop diner in a small mountain town.  It was like an old west town with wooden sidewalks and old style buildings.  Dani woke when he turned off the motorcycle.

"Feel better?" Logan asked.

Dani climbed off and stretched.  "A little."

"Good, let's get something to eat," Logan said.

Dani noticed his feet, just dirty tube socks.  "We better get you some shoes first."

"It's early," he said.

"Not too early for the general store," Dani said with a smile.  "If Earl isn't open, we'll wake him."  

Dani headed down the board walk to the store and Logan just sighed and followed.  He stepped carefully, not wanting to pick up any splinters in the bottom of his feet.  Healing factor or not, that would be damned uncomfortable.  They got to the store, and it was open.  Dani heaved a sigh and walked in.

"Well, long time no see!" an older man said brightly.  "What brings you to town so early?"

"Morning, Earl.  I ran into a hiker who got run off by a bear without his gear, his coat or his shoes.  Got anything for him?"

Logan frowned at having to play the inept hiker again.  Didn't she have another story?

Earl stepped out from behind the counter and looked Logan over.  He didn't seem to be phased by the bogus story, but he obviously didn't like the look of Logan.

"So, hiking alone, eh?" Earl said suspiciously.

"Just passing through," Logan said.

Earl gave a curt nod and looked at his feet.  "Size?"

"Ten," Logan said.

Earl disappeared in the back of the store and Logan turned to Dani.  "He gonna ask you any uncomfortable questions?"

"Definitely, but I can handle it.  You have money for the shoes?" Dani asked.

"I got it covered," Logan said.

Earl returned with four shoe boxes and nodded toward a bench.  Logan sat and Earl showed him his choices.  Boots, boots, boots, and hiking boots.  Logan smirked and grabbed the tan riding boots.  They weren't designed for bikes, but the others just looked like rodeo boots.  He tried them on, and they fit.

"These will do," he said.

Dani went to the shelf and picked up a package of socks and started looking at the jackets.  Logan joined her.

"These aren't my style," he said.  "I'm not into cowboy fringe."

Earl gave a smirk and told them to wait.  He returned from the back room with several more contemporary coats.  There were several western styles, a bomber jacket, and a black leather Harley jacket.

Logan cocked a brow at the Harley jacket and tried it on.  It fit perfect.  

"You need anything, darlin?" he asked Dani quietly.

Dani just shook her head, so he took his purchases up to the counter and paid cash for them.  He had Chuck's plastic, but didn't want to leave an electronic trail so close to her home.  

Earl was watching him suspiciously and glanced back at Dani.  "So, your hiker friend here was moving on?"

"After breakfast," Logan said.  "I promised to buy the lady a good breakfast at that café before I go."

Earl nodded and Dani headed for the door.  Logan was on her heels, but Earl called after her.  "Danielle, say hello to your lovely mother for me."

Dani visibly cringed, but nodded as she slipped outside.  She walked back to the café in silence.  Logan just opened the door and led her to a table.  The waitress didn't know Dani, so she could relax.  They ate a hearty breakfast in silence.  

When the waitress brought the check, Dani quietly said, "Thanks, Logan."

*****

After gassing up the bike, while Dani was taking a powder, Logan called the mansion.

"Logan, where are you?" Xavier asked.

"Some little rinky-dink town," Logan said.  "Her place is gone, and her mother.  Sabertooth and Pyro were there.  I'm bringing her in, but she doesn't trust us."

"I understand," Xavier said.

"How soon can someone come and get us?"

"I'm sorry Logan, but the Jet is occupied with another mission," Xavier said.  "Perhaps a road trip would give her a chance to get to know you.  It could build her trust in at least one member of the team."

"Yeah, that's nice Chuck, but we got the Brotherhood on our trail.  This woman is very powerful judging from what little I've seen.  They aren't going to give up."

"I'm sure you can handle things.  I'll send the jet for you as soon as the team gets back from their mission.  Good Luck, Logan."

Logan folded up his telephone just as Dani got back from the Ladies room.  He didn't have a problem with her company; he just didn't like being hung out to dry.

"Well?" she asked.

"No dice on the ride.  Looks like we're going on a road trip," Logan said.  "Sorry, but looks like you're stuck with me, Dani."

"Whatever," Dani said.  "Let's just get going."

They headed out of town and out of the mountains.  It was a long ride east, across lots of open country.  It would be a little like the year he rode to Sturgis just for the hell of it.  But that trip didn't include a woman.  Logan glanced down at the small hands that were holding his waist.  He thought back to his dream.  He had no doubt that it was a lost memory, but he just couldn't put it into context.  He needed to talk to Chuck about it.


	40. Discoveries

****Discoveries****

The open road was a pleasant change from the drab routine of school.  The students were great and all, but Logan was always a bit of a free spirit.  He'd been restless lately, and this mission was turning out to be just what he needed.  Everything was going great except for this new mutant, Dani.  She was untrusting, unreadable and annoying… attractive, sexy and damned appealing.  It was driving him crazy having her wrapped around him like this.  Her scent was like an aphrodisiac, and yet the mere fact that it was familiar made him suspicious of her.  They rode through Nevada and Utah all that day and finally stopped for the night in a small hotel in Rock Springs, Wyoming.  Dani had been a quiet passenger, and Logan was grateful.  He needed the time to collect his thoughts.  He had a few questions for his new traveling companion.

Logan checked them in as Mr. and Mrs. Smith and paid for their room.  They walked in silence up the stairs and down the balcony to their room.  It was plain, small, but had two double beds.  Logan threw his coat down on the one by the door and window.

"I'll take this one," he said.  "You want the bathroom first?"

Dani just nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.  Within minutes, Logan heard the sound of the shower, so he decided to give Chuck a call.

"Logan, how are things going with our new mutant?" Xavier asked.

"Her house burned down, her mother died, and she's stuck on the back of a motorcycle with a complete stranger.  How do you think things are going?" Logan asked sarcastically.  

"Just do the best you can, and get her here where we can keep her safe," Xavier said with a sigh.  Logan could be so melodramatic.

"Chuck, I'm not sure why or how, but she's familiar to me somehow," Logan said carefully.  "I can't really explain it, but I think I should know her."

"Does she seem to know you?"

"No," Logan said firmly.  "And she's a bit of a closed book right now."

"Well, keep your concerns to yourself.  Just try to get her to trust you and keep her out of trouble," Xavier said. 

"Sure, no problem," Logan said in annoyance.  

He hung up and stared at the bathroom door.  The shower didn't sound right.  There was no splashing… it sounded like it was just running.  Shit!  Logan stormed over to the door and knocked loudly.

"Hey, you okay in there?" he asked.

Silence.

He opened the door, and the bathroom was empty.  Where the hell did she go?  He stared at the shower with sheer fury.  Now what?  Suddenly there was a brief flash of light, and Dani appeared right in front of him.  She gasped and blushed crimson.

"Where the hell have you been?" Logan demanded.

Dani held up a shopping bag and looked at the tile floor.  "I wanted to get some clean clothes," she said.  "I had a little money in my jacket pocket, so I just…"

"Popped into Old Navy for a new outfit?  What the hell were you thinking?" Logan demanded.  "You're not in the forest anymore.  Someone could have seen you!  Not to mention the Brotherhood is looking for you."

Dani suddenly got over her guilt and looked pissed.  "I didn't have any problems getting along before I met you, buster.  You said no obligations and no strings," she said angrily.

Logan forced himself to calm down.  He took a deep breath and stepped back into the doorway.  "All right, take your shower and change.  We'll talk when you're done."

Dani frowned at him, gave him a shove and slammed the door in his face.  Logan stifled an angry growl and turned back to their room.  It was small, but thank god there were two beds.  He plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV.  He did a scan of the channels and finally settled in on the local news.  He tried to tune out the sounds coming from the bathroom, but his hypersensitive ears missed nothing.  Faintly, hidden within the sound of running water, he could hear her crying.  He couldn't tune it out, and he couldn't ignore it. The sound of her quiet sobs was nearly ripping his heart out.  

Logan went back to the door and was about to knock, but changed his mind and just walked in.  He could see her leaning against the wall with her head under the water.  Her tiny frame trembled and shuddered with every sob.  Logan grabbed the biggest towel he could find and wordlessly pulled back the curtain.  Dani looked up at him questioningly. Logan never took his eyes from her face as he wrapped the towel around her.  He picked her up and carried her to her bed where he sat with her cradled in his lap and just held her.  His shirt was quickly drenched from her wet hair, but he couldn't care less.  She buried her face in his chest and cried.  Logan closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, clean and crisp, with a hint of hotel soap, and salty tears.  His mind raced back to his dream and one thought kept repeating itself in his head like a mantra, _mine, mine, my mate, mine…_  Logan mentally shook himself.  Where had that come from?  He had to get a handle on himself.  

After she'd apparently cried herself out, she looked up at him.  Logan had scarcely had a chance to get a good look into her eyes before now.  Even puffy from crying, they were remarkable.  They were not blue, but violet, rich deep violet.  For that moment when their eyes met, he felt a strong and deep connection with her.  But suddenly she looked away, and the feeling was gone.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she carefully climbed off his lap.  She hugged herself, trying to maintain a small shred of her dignity and modesty as she stood there in a miniscule motel towel.  Her face turned three shades of crimson as she just said, "Um… excuse me," before disappearing in the bathroom again.

Logan sighed.  The feel of her in his arms was disturbingly tempting, and familiar.  It had taken quite a bit of willpower to keep his hands to himself.  He'd wanted to just rip that little towel off of her and… _Damn!_  His jeans were getting tight and needed a cold shower.

Dani finally emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.  "Okay, all yours," she said.

Logan cocked a brow and then realized she was talking about the bathroom.  He quickly brushed past her and locked himself in the bathroom.  He closed his eyes and all he could see was Dani standing in the shower.  _She'd look at him with those big violet eyes and smile playfully.  'Wanna join me'? she'd ask him._ Oh, god! He hoped a cold shower would help.

It was forty-five minutes later when Logan finally emerged from the bathroom.  There was a pizza on the table and Dani was in her bed the covers pulled up to her chin.  Logan smirked.  She was obviously embarrassed, and it was cute.  He lifted the lid on the pizza and smiled.  It was a half & half Garden and Meat lovers, with two slices of the garden side missing.

"Good choices," he said as he grabbed a slice of meat lovers.

"Thanks."

Logan glanced around for a drink.

"In the mini fridge," she said, anticipating his next request.

Logan opened the door and smiled.  There were two bottles of Evian, and a six pack of Bud.  He was really beginning to like this woman.  He grabbed a beer and sat on his bed.  He paused between bites and glanced over at her.  She was staring at the TV, trying not to look at him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

"No."

Well, he offered.  He finished his slice and downed the beer.  Dani was already asleep, and Logan noticed that most of her clothes were neatly folded on the floor.  He cringed, and grabbed the rest of that six pack out of the fridge.  How the hell was he going to sleep when all he could think about was what she was or wasn't wearing under the covers?

*****

Logan woke early, and was thankful when he saw Dani only half under the blankets.  She was wearing that skin tight white tank top again, and it was nearly see through.  He smiled approvingly but nearly choked when he heard her speak up.

"I thought you got a good enough look at my breasts last night," she said sleepily.  "Quit ogling and turn around so I can get up."

Logan cleared his throat and turned around.  He wasn't embarrassed for looking, but he felt bad that she thought he'd been looking last night.  That wasn't his motive, and he wanted her to know it.

"You're wrong about last night, Dani," Logan said.  

Dani zipped her jeans and looked at Logan's bare back.  Not bad… very sexy.  She frowned at herself for entertaining such thoughts about a near stranger.  He seemed alright, but she'd been fooled before.  She knew he wasn't trying to take advantage last night, but no matter how noble his intentions, she'd never been naked in front of a man before.  It was embarrassing.

"I know," she said softly.  "But the next time I cry in the shower, stay the hell away."

Logan refrained from comment.  He knew she'd needed comfort last night.   

They ate cold pizza in silence before packing up to leave.  Logan checked the street from the window, and then they left.  Logan sat on his bike, and when Dani climbed on behind him he glanced back at her.

"It's okay, you know," he said.

"What's okay?" she asked.

"It's okay to trust me," Logan said.  "I won't let anyone hurt you, including myself, I promise."

Danielle pondered his simple words a moment and realized he was making a very big promise.  She didn't know what to say.  He seemed like a real tough customer, but that wasn't how he'd acted in front of her.  She was suddenly very intrigued by him.  When she didn't immediately answer, Logan turned a little more to look into her eyes.  Dani stared into his hazel eyes and came to a decision.  She would throw caution to the wind, take a chance on this stranger and trust him.

"All right," she said.  "I'll trust you… at least until you give me a reason not to."

Logan turned back to the handlebars and started the bike. "Fair enough," he said.

They rode out of town and into the vast open countryside of the pastoral Midwest.  Logan was paying close attention to their surroundings.  It had been too quiet, and he figured they were overdue for a visit from the Brotherhood.  They crossed the border into Nebraska and Logan's sensitive nostrils were assaulted by the unpleasant smell of a hog farm.  He scowled and wrinkled his nose in annoyance.  The putrid ammonia smell suppressed any other scent, including possible signs of danger.  He didn't like being impaired.  He scanned the road ahead and sped up.  He wanted to hurry up and get past that farm.  There was a bend in the road, and Logan caught the barest hint of a familiar scent… Sabertooth.  Damn!  Logan hated being right all the time.  

"Hang on, I think we may have trouble ahead," Logan said over his shoulder.

"What kind of trouble?" Dani asked nervously.  

Logan didn't have to answer; the road ahead was blocked by a wall of fire.  He skidded to a halt and Dani gasped when she recognized the large hairy man from the cabin.  Beyond the flames was a young man who was obviously controlling the fire.  

Dani suddenly shrieked, "No!"  In a flash of white light, Logan and Dani vanished.

Scarcely more than the blink of an eye passed and Logan found himself, still seated on his bike with Dani, in a parking lot in front of some Ranger station in a forest.

"Where the hell are we?" Logan asked a little more roughly than he'd intended.

"Mt. Rushmore," she said shakily.  "My dad brought us here when I was little and I knew where it was…"

Logan considered that one.  That was several hundred miles from where they'd been.  "Dani, how far can you transport?"

"I never really thought about it," she said.  "I used to go to San Francisco for Chinese take out all the time…"

"From your cabin?" Logan interrupted.

"Sure," she said lightly.

Logan figured her transporting worked like Nightcrawler's, she couldn't go far, and had to see where she was going.  But that didn't seem to hold true.

"Just how do you do it?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just think about where I want to go, and I go there," she said.  "It helps if I have a map, or have been there before."

Logan sighed.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"Damn, Dani!  Why would I be angry?  You just saved me from getting my claws dirty.  I'm just surprised, that's all.  Have you ever been to New York?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Pennsylvania," she said.  "You want to see the Liberty Bell?"

Logan turned to face her, and she was being completely serious.  "We can't be seen," he said.

"I know that," she said in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.  "Just give me a minute."

Logan cringed, but watched in fascination as she closed her eyes.  She seemed to be concentrating, and then she smiled and opened her eyes.  They were glowing violet, and suddenly the white light surrounded them, and they were in another parking lot.  Logan looked up and saw an old historic building.  They were in front of a Museum, in Philadelphia.  Logan cocked a brow and turned to look at her again.  She had a smug expression on her face, obviously pleased with herself, and damn if she didn't earn it.

"Well, we can be back at the mansion in time for dinner," Logan said.

Dani's expression turned uncertain and she looked away.  "I don't know if I should go with you," she said.  "I…"

Logan dropped the kickstand and got off the bike.  "Come here," he said, reaching a hand out for her.

She timidly took his hand and he pulled her into a hug.  "I promised you no strings.  Stay one night and meet some of my friends.  In the morning we can talk about what you think of the place," Logan said.  He pulled back and looked into her eyes again.  "Still trust me?"

Dani looked at him suspiciously a moment and then asked him a question he didn't expect.

"What's your mutation?" she asked.  "What do you do?"

Logan looked around, but it was just too public a location to show her.  "I heal fast," he said.  "And I have claws," he added with a hint of embarrassment.  They were a big part of who he was, and yet, explaining it to her made him uncomfortable.  

"Oh," she said, noticing his discomfort, "I didn't mean to pry.  Sorry."

"It was a fair question.  I'd show you, but not here.  Let's go," he said as he got back on his bike.  

Dani climbed on behind him and timidly wrapped her arms around his waist.  Logan placed his hands on hers, and pulled them tighter around himself.  When he let go, she didn't pull back, but hugged him tight.  He turned the key and they headed north.  It would only take a couple of hours to get to Westchester… three if he took his time.  He could feel her heart beating against his back and he smiled.  Maybe he could stretch it to three and a half hours.


	41. Truth and Trust

****Truth and Trust****

Riding through the wooded countryside of New York was relaxing, but all too soon the mansion came into sight.  Logan pulled up to the gate and punched his code into the keypad.  Dani read the bronze plaque that was mounted on the ivy covered wall.

"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters…" she said quietly.

"This is home," he said.  As the gate opened, he headed inside.  He could feel her heartbeat quicken and smelled her nerves.  As they reached the garage, Scott was waiting for them.  Logan frowned in annoyance when he saw him.

"Welcome," Scott said to Dani with a bright smile.  He glanced at Logan and just nodded, "Logan."

"Scooter," Logan said dryly, returning the curt nod.

Dani didn't miss the play between the pair.  They obviously didn't like each other, but they were civil… interesting.  She got off the bike and the man with the shades offered his hand.  In the interest of being polite, Dani shook his hand, but quickly withdrew it.

"My name is Scott Summers," he said, and waited expectantly for her introduction.

Logan stepped between them and wrapped an arm around Dani protectively.  Scott didn't misunderstand the meaning behind that gesture at all.  Wolverine had blatantly staked a claim, and made sure he knew it.

"This is Danielle," Logan said.

"You're probably tired and hungry from your trip, Danielle," Scott said.

"Push off, One-eye," Logan said as he led Dani into the house.  "I can show her around."

"Just make sure Xavier's office is the first stop on your tour," Scott said with a hint of annoyance.  Logan would never change.  

*****

Logan was glad to see that class was still in session.  That meant the halls would be clear for a while.  He brought Dani to the kitchen first so they could get something to eat.  He offered her a seat at the table and then started rummaging through the fridge.

"So, you and that Scott guy don't get a long?" she asked him as she took her seat.

Logan frowned at the boring choices in the fridge and just grabbed a couple bottles of Dr. Pepper.  "We get along all right," he said as he handed her a bottle.  "We just don't like each other very much."

"Two roosters in one hen house," Dani said nonchalantly, and then took a drink.

Logan cocked a brow at her but said nothing.  The look on her face was mischievous, and her perceptiveness surprised him.  He sat down across from her and ventured a delicate question.

"What happened to your father?" he asked softly.

Her eyes flew to his, but she didn't seem angry.  "Dad was a Ranger.  It was the perfect job for him.  He loved the mountains, and with my unusual abilities, it kept us away from the mainstream hatred.  Nobody knew about me, and things were going great.  But one day, up on the ridge, he had a fatal accident.  Mother never recovered from his loss."

"Sorry, Dani," Logan said.  

"Forget it," she said.  "So, where's this professor of yours I'm supposed to meet?"

"Still in class," Logan said.  "We'll go talk to him in a few minutes."

"Actually, Logan, class is concluded," Xavier said as he wheeled into the kitchen.  "Welcome, Danielle.  You arrived a little sooner than we expected."

Logan smirked, "She showed me a shortcut."

Dani bit her lip to stifle a smile.

"Indeed," Xavier said.  "I look forward to hearing about your trip when you're rested.  Perhaps after dinner this evening we can have a chat in my office?"

Dani looked at the man suspiciously a moment.  He had a kind face, but he was a very clever man.  The wheelchair would make him seem weak, or easily dismissible, but she could see in his eyes that he was formidable.  She felt uncomfortable under his perusal and shifted in her seat nervously.  

_Don't be afraid, Danielle.  I assure you that you are quite safe here._

Dani's eyes doubled in size as she realized he was talking to her inside her mind.  "You spoke?" she asked, bewildered.

"I am a telepath," Xavier said.

"Then you know what I'm thinking…" she said as a frown crossed her face.

"I make it my policy never to pry, but your thoughts are very strong.  You do not trust me," he said.  "I understand, but hope that as you get to know us here, you will change your mind."

Logan watched the exchange and waited.  Dani looked over at him and Logan gave her a smile.  "You trust me, don't you?"

Dani didn't immediately answer, and Xavier was about to say something when several students walked in.  Rogue and Jubilee stopped in front of the table with Remy on their heels.

"Non, Cher, Remy didn't even notice dat petit in the bikini, honest," Remy said earnestly, but broke off when he saw the kitchen full of people.  

Rogue rolled her eyes at his apology and turned her attention to Dani.  "You must be new," Rogue said brightly.  "I'm Rogue, this is Jubilee, and that pathetic man behind us is Remy."

Dani smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Danielle."

"Well, Danielle," Jubilee said, "Let's get you settled in."

"Excellent idea, Jubilee," Xavier said, "show Miss Mason up to the guest room."

Rogue grabbed Dani's hand and the trio headed out of the kitchen.  Logan was itching to follow, but Xavier stopped him.

_Logan__, we need to talk._  He said.

Remy watched Xavier and Logan staring each other down and quietly backed out of the kitchen.  The last thing he wanted to do was get into the middle of that.

Xavier wheeled over to the table and studied Logan for a moment before speaking.  Finally he sighed and began, "I understand your concerns about her familiarity," Xavier said carefully. 

"Why Chuck?  Please read my mind and tell me why." Logan said.

"It is not that simple," Xavier said.  "Whatever memories of her you may have buried in you head, she has none of you."

Logan scowled.  That was simply not possible.  Somewhere in his past he'd met her, and judging from the emotions his dreams stirred up, marked her as his.  He couldn't explain it, but he knew it was true.

"Listen to me carefully Logan," Xavier said seriously.  "Keep your relationship friendly.  The woman is untrusting and very fragile.  One misstep and we will lose her."

"I ain't making any promises," Logan said roughly as he stood.  "But I'll be careful."  With that, Logan left.

Xavier sighed.  That was all he could expect from Logan on the subject.  He'd gotten a glimpse of Logan's memory of Danielle and was intrigued. 

_Logan's thoughts were wild, feral…  _

_Woman pretty, woman smell good. _

_Xavier watched the meeting, obviously the first and the last. She wore an Xmen uniform, and was much older than she appeared now.  She knew him, obviously well enough to not be afraid of his behavior.  _

_Logan__ indeed viewed her as a mate, and even now with his humanity restored, that was a strong bond.  But the appearance of the strange man worried him.  _

_"You like the woman, don't you?  Just remember that smell, you'll meet her again."_

_Xavier frowned.  The meeting had been set up.  Why and by whom?  And when did it happen?  For __Logan__ it was in the past, but for Danielle it must have been in the future…_

Xavier didn't like it.  From his brief scan of Danielle he found no reason to mistrust her.  She was exactly as she appeared, just another lost mutant.  Her first memory of Logan was when he found her in the mountains.  But there was something baffling at work here.  Xavier hoped he could sort it all out before someone got hurt.  Logan was fragile too.

*****

"So you rode cross country with Logan," Jubilee said with a wicked smile.  "What was it like riding with the Wolvie-meister?"

Dani looked at the teenager with a confused expression so Rogue explained.  "His code name is Wolverine.  Jubes here makes up nicknames all the time.  If you stick around a while, she'll come up with one for you, like it or not."

"Hmmm, why Wolverine?" Dani asked.

"That name was his from before he came here.  Near as we can tell, it's because of his temper and his mutation.  He's a little wild, and has a hair trigger temper," Rogue said.  "Don't misunderstand me now; the temper is reserved for enemies, not family."

"He has a family?" Dani asked.

"Everyone in the house," Jubes said.  "We're all family."

"Well, here's your room," Rogue said as she opened the door.  "There are a few clothes in the closet that should fit you, but tomorrow we can drive into town and pick up whatever you need.  Most of the new arrivals show up with little more than the clothes on their back.  That's pretty much how I showed up and Logan too."

"I hadn't exactly planned for this trip, it just sort of happened," Dani said as she looked in the closet.  "How'd they know my size?"

"The professor is good at guesstimating," Jubes said.  "He likes to have a few comforts ready when people arrive."

"Yes, he seems like the thoughtful type," Dani said with a frown.

"Creeps you out, doesn't it?" Rogue asked.

Dani turned to look at her, "What?"

"Telepathy," Rogue said.  "I was nervous too, but the professor means it when he says he doesn't pry.  He won't poke around without permission."

"So, Wolvie… what was it like?" Jubes interrupted.

"Fast bike," Dani said with a smile.  "Annoying man, though," she added smugly.  "Since I met him, my mother died, my house burned down, and I'm on the run."

Jubes smiled wickedly, "You like him."

Dani suddenly blushed and she quickly turned back to the closet.  "That's ridiculous."

There was silence behind her, and Dani had a bad feeling.  She slowly turned and the girls were gone, replaced by a smug looking Logan.  He smirked at her and just said, "Ridiculous, eh?"

"I'd have to be certifiable," she said firmly.  "Now, this is my room, so you can just amble on out of here the way you came."

Logan crossed his arms and looked down at her.  She was huffing and puffing, but he wasn't buying it.  She liked him all right.  He thought it was time they talked.

"There's an hour until dinner, I thought you'd like a walk in the grove," he said.

"I thought you'd be glad to be rid of me when we got here," Dani said.  

Logan ignored the comment and just grabbed her hand.  "Come on."  He led her back out into the hall and down the stairs.  He quickly brushed past the students who regarded Danielle with interest, but was brought up short when he ran right into Scott and Jean.

"You must be Danielle," Jean said with a smile.  "I'm Jean, resident Doctor."

Scott frowned at Logan's possessive hold on Danielle's hand.  "Where you going?" Scott asked Logan.

"Logan was going to show me the grounds," Dani offered with a smile.  _Back off, shades, I think I can see why he doesn't like you,_ thought to herself.

Jean smirked when she picked up on Dani's thoughts.  "See you at dinner," she said with a smile and warned Scott to be quiet and let them pass.

When they'd left, Scott just scowled, "Why'd you let him get away with that?"

"Lighten up Scott," she said.  "He didn't do anything."

*****

Out in the garden, Logan relaxed a little.  Cyclops really got on his nerves, but Dani was quick to defend him.  He liked that.  He led her beyond the formal, groomed garden to the back lawn.  Just beyond was a well wooded area that was simply called the grove.  It was really a small forest that stretched for acres.  They followed the path down a small hill and strolled under the canopy in silence.  Finally Dani invaded his thoughts and spoke.

"All right, you got me out here, so what's going on?" she asked.

Logan was surprised by her bluntness.  He thought she'd be less forward.  He decided to just come out with it and tell her the truth.  He hoped that after knowing, she'd still trust him.

"You always lived in the mountains, Dani?" he asked.

"Since I was a baby," she said.  "I really never left, except for a few family vacations."

"Ever go to Canada?" he asked.

"No… but we went to Niagara Falls one year.  We never went to the Canadian side, though."

Logan frowned and sighed.

"Why the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Look, I don't know how to say this so it doesn't sound creepy, but I'm certain I know you from somewhere."

"That's not creepy, it's a bad pick-up line," she said with a giggle.  "You're already holding my hand, so you can stop with the bar speak."

Logan instantly released her hand and stopped.  "No, you don't understand.  When we met, I recognized you right away, from your… scent."

"Okay, that's creepy," Dani admitted.  "Why don't you explain and I'll try not to be judgmental."

Logan closed his eyes a moment to collect himself.  He sat down by a tree and offered her a seat beside him.  Dani chose to sit across from him with a good three yards between them.  He couldn't blame her after what he'd just said.

"All right, you asked me once about my mutation, and I couldn't show you then.  Now, don't be alarmed," he warned.  He held up both hands and Dani watched in fascination as he *_snikt!_* *_snikt!_* popped out his claws for her to see.  He closed his eyes and waited for the scream, but it never came.  Then he felt her tiny fingers on his hand and his eyes flew open.  She was on her knees before him, gently examining his knuckles. 

"Careful, they're sharp," he warned her.

"It must hurt," she whispered.  "Put them away."

*_Snikt!_*

They stared at each other for a moment, and Dani sat back and waited.  He couldn't believe she hadn't been scared of him after that.

"So, you were going to explain," she said.

"My senses are much more sensitive than most people's.  Right now, I know you're nervous, even borderline scared, because your heart is beating faster and your breathing is irregular."  He sniffed the air a moment and then said, "And your palms are sweating."

Dani gulped nervously and just said, "Go on."

"I know people by their scent, like a bloodhound," he said.  "It's an advantage, knowing someone is close before I see them."

"Like at the cabin," she said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Logan said, relieved that she understood.

"So, the creepy part?"

"Yes, the feeling that I should know you," Logan said.  "I can't explain it."

"Maybe I just smell like someone you met once," she said.  "Same shampoo or something."

"No," he said firmly.  "It doesn't work like that.  Faces can be altered, fingerprinting isn't fool proof either, but you can't change your scent."

"So why is it bothering you, if you can't remember, maybe you're mistaken."

"Damn it woman, you don't understand…" he said in frustration.

"Oh, my god, just how familiar do you think I am?" she asked as she stood and backed away.

"I can't explain it, but I have feelings for you.  Strong ones, not infatuation, not lust, nothing trivial like that.  It's damn near ripping me up inside trying to figure out where it's coming from.  It ain't easy being this close to you."

"It could be my charming personality," Dani said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Logan stifled a growl, she wasn't taking this seriously.

"What do you want from me?" she asked seriously.

"I wanted you to have answers, but you don't," Logan said in frustration as he got to his feet.  "Come on, I'll walk you back to the mansion."

Dani watched him as he walked toward her, and he seemed lost.  He didn't try to take her hand, or touch her again.  She didn't know why, but she felt he was telling her the truth.  She reached out and took his hand, and when he stopped to look at her, she kissed him on the cheek, well, the sideburn.

"What'd ya do that for?" he asked softly.

"You saved my life," she said.  "And I don't think you're creepy.  I thought you'd like to know that."

Logan searched her eyes a moment and then reached his other hand around her waist and pulled her body against his.  She didn't pull away, so he took that as permission to continue.  He reached his other hand up to her neck and plunged his fingers into her hair as he gently lifted her head and bent down for a kiss.  Her response was a timid one, as if unsure of what to do.  Logan's tongue teased her lips until they parted giving him access to her sweet mouth.  Logan was in heaven.  Everything about Dani was intoxicating.  His hands roamed over her body possessively and Dani whimpered softly.

Logan suddenly returned to his senses and pulled away, breaking their kiss.  Dani's eyes were still closed, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and swollen from his attentions. She was beyond desirable as she stood there in his arms.  His nostrils caught the subtle changes in her scent that marked her arousal.  He had to have another taste.  He captured her lips again, but this time it was she who teased him with her tongue.  God the woman learned fast.  With both hands on her sumptuous derriere he lifted her into his arms.  Her own arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers were raking through his hair.  He gently leaned her against a tree and slipped his hands under her shirt.  As they cupped her soft full breasts, she broke the kiss.

Logan could see the hesitation in her eyes, and he backed away.  It had been a wonderful moment, but it obviously passed.  She wasn't ready for this. 

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, I started it," she said.  "I didn't mean to…"

Logan just took her hand and led her back up the path to the mansion.  "Forget it," he said.  "It's about time for dinner."  Why the hell had he told her?  She'd probably never want to get close to him again.

They walked back in silence with Dani lost in thought.  Logan's story had sounded creepy at first, but Dani had to admit, there was something familiar about him too.  It wasn't like she thought she'd met him or anything like that.  It was this incredibly strong feeling of Deja vous when he'd kissed her.  She knew for a fact that they'd never met, and the kiss was like no one else's, because it had truly been her first. As they passed through the garden and reached the back door, Dani stopped and Logan looked back to see why she hesitated.

"Logan," she said.  She knew he was upset over their conversation, and she wanted him to know it was okay.

"Yes, Dani," he prompted nervously.

"I still trust you," she said.  It was the only thing she could think of to say.  It must have been what he needed to hear, because he smiled at her.

"Come on, it smells like Lasagna," he said and led her inside.  She wasn't going to hold it against him.  What a goddamn relief.


	42. Deja Vous

****Deja Vous****

Logan's nose proved to be right about the Lasagna.  Dinner was held in a large dining room.  The students shuffled in, and the adults sat together at one of the larger tables.  Logan and Dani brought their trays over and joined the professor and the other Xmen.  Dani recognized Scott and Jean, and the guy with the funny red eyes, but there were a few new faces.  A very attractive looking woman with white hair was seated beside a blue man with pointy teeth and ears.  To their left sat a large blue hairy man and the professor.  Logan sat down his tray and pulled out a chair for Dani.

"Good evening, Danielle," Xavier said.  "Allow me to introduce the rest of the team.  You've met Scott and Jean, and Logan, of course.  This is Ororo Monroe, Kurt Wagner, Hank Mc Coy and Remy LeBeau."

Each gave her a nod at mention of their names and Dani just smiled shyly.  Soon a discussion broke out among the team about some recent mission and Dani was grateful to not be included.  Logan only half listened as he was paying more attention to the woman beside him.  Finally, Scott broke into his thoughts with a direct question.

"So, Logan, how'd you get back so fast?" he asked.

Dani just slipped a bite of lasagna in her mouth and tried to look like she hadn't heard the question.  

Logan looked right at her and just said, "Ask Dani here."

"I'm a transporter," she said quietly, with a blush on her face.  "We were avoiding obstacles."

Kurt took a keen interest in that answer.  "I'm a transporter too," he said with a smile.

"She doesn't do it like you do, Elf," Logan said.  "We crossed half the continent in one jump."

Xavier cocked a brow at Dani, "Really?"

"It isn't difficult," she said.  "Distance makes little difference."

"How do you know where you are going?" Kurt asked.  

"I just think about where I want to go and see a picture of it in my mind," she said.  "I've never had any problems."

"She heals like me," Logan said.  "And she seems to have control of some sort of electricity.  Before I'd convinced her I wasn't the enemy she gave me a respectable jolt."

"That was nothing, you big whiner," Dani said in annoyance.  "Anyway, what's so fascinating about it?  Aren't you all mutants?"

"We are indeed, Danielle, but each of us has a different gift," Xavier said.  "It is often prudent to get to know everyone's abilities.  Some are dangerous if not closely controlled."

"Well, relax professor, I'm not dangerous unless you piss me off," Dani said.  "And I'm pretty even tempered."

"That is not what the Susanville Gazette says," Xavier said.  "According to those that were interviewed, the Sierra ghost was a menace."

Dani calmly set her fork down and looked at the professor with sheer fury in her eyes.  "Those that were interviewed were the same poachers that killed my father.  That they lived to give an interview should prove my reign on my temper."

There was dead silence at the table.  Logan obviously hadn't gotten the whole story.  He watched Dani force herself to calm down and then return her attention to her plate.  She poked at it absently and then stood.  

"I lost my appetite," she said with a frown.  "I think I'm going to go to my room."

"I'm sorry to have upset you, Danielle," Xavier said.

"Look, you wanted me to come here," she said.  "Why?"

"I believe you were confronted with the reason on your way here.  The Brotherhood showed a definite interest in your abilities…" Xavier started to say but Dani interrupted.

"Did you bring me here to help me, or to exploit me, like they would have?  As far as I can tell, there doesn't seem to be much difference between you and them except that you found me first," Dani said angrily.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to talk to you, they burned your house down," Logan said.

Dani glanced at Logan in frustration and just backed away from the table.  She looked at their expectant faces and panic set in.  What the hell was she doing here with these lunatics?  Why did she let that man bring her here?  

"I gotta get out of here," Dani said, "This is just too much."

Logan smelled panic, "Dani, wait…"  His words came too late; in a flash of white light she was gone.  He abruptly stood and swore, "Damn!"

Xavier closed his eyes a moment and then sighed in relief.  "She is in the guest room," he said.  "I suggest we give her a little space.  Sit down Logan."

Logan slumped back into his chair, but his thoughts were far away.  Jean was eyeing him with definite interest.  She wasn't blatantly probing his mind, but she caught quite a few echoes, and Danielle was the center of every one.  Jean smiled and glanced at the professor.

_Keep it to yourself, Jean, _Xavier warned her.

Jean bit her lip and kept eating.  The rest of dinner was rather quiet, and as the table emptied, Xavier caught Logan's attention.  _Logan__, I'd like to talk to you in my office._

Logan frowned, but after the table was cleared, he joined the professor as requested.  He strode into the office and plopped down on the couch like a student in a dorm lounge.  His expression was dark and it was obvious he was preoccupied.  Xavier observed him a moment and waited patiently for Logan's full attention.

Logan finally glanced up and just said, "Well?"

"I think that you are the only reason that she is still on the premises," Xavier said.  "You must have made quite and impression."

"Hmph," Logan growled bitterly. 

"You told her about your dream," Xavier said in surprise.  "Was that wise?"

"Damn if I know, but it got me a kiss," Logan said with a sly smile. 

Xavier pondered Logan's simple logic and ventured a question, "Your memory of her, did you notice anything?"

Logan closed his eyes, "No, it's fuzzy."

Xavier gently probed Logan's memory, and as he found the memory he was looking for, Logan observed with him.  After a few moments, Logan opened his eyes and stared in shock.  "That was an Xmen uniform she was wearing…" he said.

"Yes, it was," Xavier said.  "Do you recognize the dark haired man?"

Logan frowned, "No.  What are you thinking?"

"Perhaps time travel, I am not certain," Xavier said.  "It is obvious that she knew you."

"So what now?" Logan asked.

"Just try to help her get settled in here.  Perhaps with your friendship, she will begin to trust us as well," Xavier speculated.

"I ain't promising to keep it at friendship," Logan said firmly.

"Be careful, and be discreet," Xavier said.  "Your liaisons have not always been…"

"This is different," Logan said.  "No lecture needed."

Xavier cocked a brow at him and could tell that this situation was indeed different from Logan's usual pursuits.  The man had scarcely had more than the occasional one night stand since Jean finally made up her mind.  For a short while, Xavier thought he'd go after Rogue, until the Cajun showed up and stole her heart.  Since then, Logan was a confirmed bachelor with little interest in the female population.  But this new arrival had him wound up tight.  This was going to be very interesting to watch.  Perhaps he would gain a new team member before too long.

*****

Dani stood under the hot stream of water and tried to calm down.  This school was not what she'd expected.  She felt boxed in, and suffocated by all the attention.  She wanted to go home, but there was nothing left to return to.  The water ran down over her head and she wished it would just wash her down the drain with it.  She should just get dressed and leave.  It would be so easy, just the blink of an eye and this place would be little more than a memory.  But then she thought of Logan.  He'd fed her the most ridiculous story she'd ever heard, but she believed him.  

"Damn, I'm a lunatic too," she whispered to herself.

She turned off the water and dried off.  She felt sick to her stomach, and knew she needed a little boost to her charge.  She glanced at the outlet and then touched it.  The lights in the mansion flickered a moment as she pulled just what she needed.  Then they returned to normal and she sighed.  She hated that… damned dependence.  She was like a junky who needed a fix on a schedule just to feel normal.  She hoped that no one would pick up on the cause of their momentary brown out.  Explaining her dependency on electricity might be a little difficult.

Dani went to the closet and rummaged for something to wear.  There was a modest nightgown hanging right next to a clean pair of jeans and she debated.  Stay… or go?  Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

She frowned, threw on the nightgown, and went to the door.  "Who is it?"

"Logan," he said.  "Can I come in?"

Dani wordlessly opened the door and went and sat on the bed.  Logan closed the door behind him and followed.  He stopped at the end of the bed and just stared at her.  Her hair was dripping wet, and it was quickly soaking her cotton nightgown.  She started absentmindedly combing her fingers through it and just frowned up at him.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked.  

"I wanted to apologize for dinner," he said.

"The lasagna was fine, no apology needed."

"Damn it Dani, you know what I meant," he said in frustration as he sat down.

"You told me no strings," she said.  "I don't get that vibe from your friends.  They were looking at me like I was a shiny new toy when you told them what I could do.  Why the hell did you do that?"

"The professor gets excited about discovering new abilities," Logan said.  "Most mutants only have one, but it seems like you have three."

"No, it's just one," Dani said.  "And it's no picnic either.  There are drawbacks, believe me."

Logan cocked a brow at her, but she looked away.  Somehow they'd hit a nerve with her, and she was pissed.  "So why didn't you just leave?"

Dani gave him a dismal look and just softly said, "I have nowhere else to go."

Logan scooted closer to her and just put his arms around her.  He could feel the tension in her body, and knew she was near the verge of tears, but she refused to let go.  He tried to think of something comforting to say, but holding her in his arms was distracting.  Her thin gown left little to the imagination, and he felt his jeans getting tight.

"Tell me the truth," Dani said.  "The professor wants me to join up, doesn't he?"

Logan was afraid to say yes, but knew she'd know he was lying if he said no.  He closed his eyes and gave her what she'd asked for. "Yes."

"And if I say no?" she asked.

"You can leave whenever you want to," Logan said.  "I left before I joined up."

"Why'd you come back?" she asked.

"Because I'd seen enough of the world to know how damn lucky I am to have this place.  I never had a family before I came here," Logan said.

Dani pulled away and looked at Logan with an unreadable expression.  "I did."

"I'm sorry about your mom," Logan said.

"I don't know that it was anyone's fault.  She was dead before the fire, and she'd been dead for a while.  Maybe she had a heart attack or something," Dani speculated.  "But I shouldn't have left her.  I should have stayed, or tried to revive her.  God, I never should have left…  What kind of a daughter leaves like that?  If I'd have stayed that day on the ridge he might still be alive…"  Dani suddenly stopped.  God, had she really said that out loud?

Logan stared at her in shock.  She was carrying some major baggage.  "What happened, Dani?"

Dani closed her eyes and cringed, but it was too late now, she might as well tell him.  "There was poaching going on in my dad's territory.  We'd found evidence in the woods twice, and Dad and I were staked out waiting for them.  He had an advantage that no one expected… me.  But there were more hunters than we'd anticipated, and we were discovered before we could spring the trap.  Dad told me to go for help, that he had a plan.  I put him up on the ridge, where he thought he'd be safe, and then I left.  When the other rangers finally found him… they said death had been instantaneous.  He didn't suffer.  But they called it an accident, just a three hundred foot fall.  I couldn't tell them I'd been there and seen the poachers.  I couldn't explain how without telling them I was a mutant…" Her voice trailed off and the tears finally hit.  

Logan pulled her into his arms again and let her cry.  The tension went right out of her as the silent sobs racked her small frame.  She quickly recovered herself and looked up at him.  Her violet eyes were red and puffy, but she was beautiful. Dani sat up and stared at him in confusion.  She'd felt that deja vous thing again, and it unnerved her.  

"Who are you?" she asked him.

Logan paused a moment.  That sounded like a loaded question.  "My name's Logan… we met in California…"

It was like catching sight of an old friend on the edge of your peripheral vision, and when you turn to look, they're gone.  She felt it every time he was close to her.  This man was familiar, but damned if she knew why.  His arms were the most comfortable place she'd ever been, and it terrified her.  She barely knew him, yet… she knew him.  Dani suddenly started shaking as she pulled back and pointed to the door.

"Get out," she said softly.  "Please."

"No, not until I know you're okay," Logan said seriously.  "You act like you're scared of me.  What's wrong?"

"I just need you to go," Dani said.  "Please just go."

Logan stood and took a couple steps back when he realized what was going on.  "You know me, don't you?"

Dani hugged her knees and looked away, "No I don't, now get out."

Logan knew she was lying but she was also terrified, bordering on panicked.  He headed to the door and paused. He leaned his head against the door and sighed.  "I don't know why I know you either.  All I know is I've never felt… When you're close I… Damn, woman, I'm dying here," he said in frustration.  He glanced over his shoulder and she was still looking away, biting her lip.  He just opened the door and left.  

His room was next door, and that wasn't far enough.  He closed his door and stared at the wall that separated them.  This was all wrong.  He belonged in there with Dani, he knew it, and so did she.  He growled involuntarily and kicked off his boots.  He undressed and headed to the shower, but paused when he pulled his t-shirt off.  God, her scent was all over it.  He held it up to his nose and inhaled deeply.  Her scent mixed with his… God, he needed a cold shower.

*****

Dani sighed with relief when the door closed. She looked around the room for her things, one jacket, one outfit and four pairs of underwear.  The rest came with the room.  She didn't like hand outs.  She didn't like freeloading.  She didn't like being here… but she liked… Logan.  God!  He wasn't Adonis or anything, but he was handsome in a rough Hell's Angels kind of way.  And he was rugged and outdoorsy like her father… was.  He had respect for nature, letting the deer cross his path without startling them.  He'd shown a great deal of restraint to not fight back when she'd jolted him on her porch.  At first glance you'd think he was just a thug, but Logan was perplexing, like the old adage about still waters running deep.  There was definitely more to the man than his first impression implies.  Logan… why the hell was he so familiar?

Dani sighed, crawled into bed and tried to think of something else… anything else.  She'd give the place one more day.  Maybe tomorrow she'd figure out why he seemed familiar.

*****

Logan knew the moment she fell asleep, he could hear the change in her breathing.  He finally relaxed.  He'd been afraid she would just disappear and he'd never find her again.  He grabbed his t-shirt and smelled it again… salty tears, shampoo and Dani.  He finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	43. Watt?

**Watt?**

Dani had a hard time sleeping.  It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable; it was just the strange surroundings.  She was used to the sounds of the forest, and the fresh night air.  She dozed a little, but woke often.  She pounded at her pillow in frustration and finally decided to get up.  Maybe a walk in the grove would help.  She quickly dressed and brushed out her hair.  She looked out the window at the wood that surrounded much of the mansion grounds.  Definitely not like home, but it would do in a pinch.  She glanced at the door and just frowned.  Why take a chance on waking anyone?  

Dani picked up her coat and transported herself to the edge of the woods.  It was a cold night, so she put on her coat and buttoned it up.  The path ahead was lost in shadow, but her eyes gradually adjusted.  She headed away from the staunchly perfect mansion into the wild night.  The air was crisp and refreshing and she inhaled deeply.  At first there were some familiar sounds, like crickets and the distinctive call of an owl, but something didn't feel right.  It got strangely quiet, and she knew she wasn't alone.  Dani frowned in annoyance at whatever or whoever may have disturbed her short retreat.  It could be a predator, or it could be…

"Couldn't sleep either?" Logan's voice said just a few feet behind her.

Damn, she never heard him coming.  "Actually, I'm asleep right now.  I tend to sleepwalk…" she said sarcastically as she turned to look at him.  He stood there with his arms crossed over his broad chest, barefoot, and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans.  He seemed comfortable, and quite at ease in the cool shadows of the wood.  

Logan smirked at her sarcasm and put his hands in his pockets.  "Can I walk with you?" Logan asked. 

"Did you follow me out here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nope, I came out here a couple of hours ago," Logan said.  "I saw a flash of light and somehow I knew it was you."

Dani nodded and Logan stepped a little closer to her.  He wanted to just wrap her in his arms, but he maintained his distance.  He'd been forward enough for one day and didn't want to scare her off. 

"Tell me about yourself," he said quietly as they headed down the path together.

"There's not much to tell," she said lightly.  

"Sure there is," Logan said.  "What do you like to do for fun?" 

"Hiking in the forest around the cabin was my favorite pastime before father died.  I also like to paint and play the guitar, but everything was lost in the fire," she said.  

"Guitars aren't hard to come by, and there's an art class twice a week.  I bet they have all the supplies you'd need.  Sounds like there's more to tell than you thought," Logan said with a smile.

"No, I'm a pretty boring person, truth be told.  I like to read, not smut, but epic Sci-Fi's and fantasies. I like classical music and… eighties hair bands, the heavier the better.  I like movies… old movies, and I like… solitude.  I am a complete nerd."

Logan laughed at her description of herself.  He liked a lot of the same things, though he wasn't much of a reader.  The more he talked to her, the more he liked her.  It wasn't just the strange memories or the scent.  He really liked her.

"What about you?" Dani asked.

"Oh, I like working on my bike, and pissing off Scooter," Logan said.

"Scooter?" Dani asked with a cocked brow.

"Scott, Cyclops, One-eye, Dick-head… Shades as you call him," Logan said.

"Oh, the up tight guy from the garage," Dani said.  "You guys make a pact to hate each other or something?"

"No, it was hate at first sight, and it was mutual.  We work together all right, and get along okay when we have to.  We'll just never really be friends," Logan said.  

"You should work it out," Dani said firmly.  "It brings a lot of tension to the team if there's fighting among the players."

"You some kind of shrink?" Logan asked.

"Not hardly, just quoting my softball coach," she said with a smile.

Logan smirked and then stopped.  "Wait," he said softly, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer.  "I heard something."

Dani waited quietly while Logan listened. His body was tense, every muscle taut, ready for anything. Suddenly, a couple of coyotes dashed across the path some thirty feet ahead of them and then disappeared into the wood.  Logan's body relaxed and he sniffed the air a moment before finally releasing her arm.  

"Let's go inside," he said.  "I'm getting jumpy."

Dani gave a nod, and Logan gasped as a light enveloped him and he found himself standing in front of his bedroom door.  He glanced around for Dani, but she was nowhere in sight.  He stepped over to her door and raised a hand to knock, but the door opened first.

"Goodnight," Dani said a little shakily as she stuck her head out the door.  "Thanks for the walk."  And with that, she quickly closed the door in his face.

Logan bit his lip to stop the stream of curses in his head from being vocalized.  Damned woman!  He turned to go to his room when the lights in the hallway flickered… several times.  In the corner of his eye he saw a violet glow under Dani's door.  Logan didn't bother knocking he just walked right in.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Dani was sitting next to the wall socket hugging her knees with one hand and touching the socket with the other.  She had a soft violet glow around her, but her skin was pale.  She barely glanced up at him when she answered, "Go away, I'm… sick."

Logan saw her pull a thin stream of electricity from the socket.  It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.  "You were fine a minute ago," Logan said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, and then I transported…" her voice trailed off and she passed out.  

Logan crossed the room in two steps and dropped to his knees beside her.  "Jean!" he yelled in panic.  "Jeannie… Hank!  Damn it somebody get in here!"

Down in the infirmary, Jean and Hank were running tests with Logan and Xavier watching.  Logan paced the room nervously until finally Hank halted him with a question.

"What was she doing when you found her?" Hank asked.

"Damn it, Hank, I told you twice!  She was absorbing electricity right from the wall socket, but then she passed out," Logan said.  "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She must need the electricity," Jean reasoned.  "What do you think, Hank?"

"That would seem true, but what are we supposed to do, hook her up to a car battery with jumper cables?" Hank asked in annoyance.

That was when Scott walked in to check on the situation.  Everyone turned to look when the door opened, and Jean and Hank gave him the same exact smile.

"What?" Scott asked nervously.

Jean and Hank looked at each other and simultaneously said, "I have an idea…"

Hank smiled and turned to Scott.  "You're going to lend Danielle a little of your energy."

Scott looked from the unconscious woman on the table to Jean and just said, "Absolutely not."

"Scott, I believe that there is no danger of harming her," Xavier said.  "Apparently she is dependent on energy…"

"Just do it, One-eye," Logan said.

_It's all right Scott,_ Jean said to him telepathically.  _Trust me._

Scott stepped closer to the table and looked at Dani.  He didn't have his visor on so he closed his eyes and lifted his shades.  He opened his right eye ever so slightly and a powerful beam of red energy burst forth.  He cringed a moment, expecting the worst, but nothing happened, at least nothing destructive.  The crimson energy just flowed out and was simply absorbed by Danielle.  Scott could feel the energy being drawn out of him and it was a strange feeling.  

Danielle's body started glowing red and Hank spoke up, "That's enough."

Scott dropped his shades over his eyes and watched.  After a moment, the red glow became a bright white glow and she opened her eyes.  Finding herself lying in a strange room surrounded by the Xmen was enough to startle her and she abruptly sat up.

"What's going on?  What happened?" she demanded.

"It's all right Danielle.  Logan found you unconscious in your room and brought you to the infirmary," Xavier said, trying to calm her.  He could feel her panic.

Scott just stared at her.  This whole situation gave him the heebie-jeebies.  It felt strangely familiar, like he'd done this before.  He glanced at Jean who'd picked up on his thoughts.

_You're right Scott, this is familiar, _Jean said.

"What did you do to wake me up?" Dani asked suspiciously.

"We gave you a little energy boost," Hank said.  "It seemed to work like a charm."

"Oh my god, then you know…" Dani said.

Xavier looked at Dani's bleak expression and just said, "Clear the room.  It's time that Danielle and I had a talk."

Everyone left the room except Logan who paused by the door.  Xavier flashed him a warning look and finally he followed the others.  Then Xavier turned his attention to Danielle. 

"We are familiar to you," he said matter-of-factly.

Dani stared at the floor, but answered him truthfully, "Yes, but I don't know why."

Xavier nodded in understanding.  He couldn't explain it either, but he'd felt it too.  The entire team had, each confiding in him separately.  It could not be a coincidence if everyone was feeling it.  

"Would you allow me to…" Xavier asked.

"Yes," Dani answered quickly.

Xavier closed his eyes and probed her mind.  Her life was relatively simple and secure for a mutant.  Her parents were accepting and supportive, and her home was stable, at least until her father's death.  He searched her memories of her developing mutation, and discovered her weakness, she was dependent on a base electrical charge.  If she didn't maintain it she became deathly ill.  Her abilities were all linked to her control of the electricity, including her ability to heal quickly and transport.  

_What do you see? _She asked him.

Xavier paused.  Telepathy too?  He answered her, _your abilities are all linked. But I believe you have yet to master your full potential.  You have some telepathic ability too._

_No I don't, this is just you butting into my thoughts, _Dani protested. 

Xavier searched her memories of transporting and found the answer to a major question… the reason she can jump great distances accurately.  _You've been using telepathy all along and didn't know it, Danielle.  That is how you navigate so accurately at great distances.  You simply need instruction to develop it further, _Xavier said.  He broke his contact with her and opened his eyes.  Dani just stared at him in shock.  

"So, why are you familiar to me?" she asked.

Xavier frowned.  That was one answer he hadn't found.  "I don't know, Danielle.  But I know that I trust you.  You are welcome to stay as long as you like and if you decide to join our team…"

 "I might stay a few more days, at least until I decide what I want to do," Dani interrupted.  "I just…"

"That's fine, Danielle," Xavier said. "And from now on, if you need to recharge yourself, don't be afraid to raise our electric bill.  I assure you it is not a problem."

Dani blushed at his comment.  That had been part of her concern, that and the embarrassment of needing it in the first place.  She gave the professor a nod and hopped off the exam table.  "Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes," Xavier said.  "I believe your guardian angel is waiting for you outside.

Dani suddenly stopped and looked back at him.  She was going to ask a question, but changed her mind.  Xavier answered her anyway.

_Logan is a good man, Danielle.  Your trust in him is not misplaced._

Dani sighed as she exited the infirmary and found herself in a brightly lit hallway, face to face with Logan.  He smiled at her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Dani just nodded and looked around in confusion.  "Where are we?"

"This is the lower level," Logan said.

Xavier passed them on his way to the elevator and just said, "Give her the full tour, Logan.  She is trustworthy."

Logan smiled and grabbed Dani's hand.  "Come on, we'll start this way," he said as he led her down the other hall.  He hadn't needed Xavier's stamp of approval to know she was trustworthy, but newcomers didn't usually get the full tour without it.  They'd learned that they couldn't be too careful with their trust.  

Logan started with his favorite part of the lower level, the danger room.  Unfortunately, it was occupied with a couple of the older students getting their training class from Storm and Kurt.  Logan took her up to the control room to watch.  Bobby and Peter were sparring with their respective mutant abilities.  Peter was in his full armor and Bobby was learning to create and throw ice projectiles.  The pairing was relatively safe as Peter's armor protected him.  Dani watched in fascination as Kurt transported around the room leaving black smoke in his wake.

"Wow," she said with a smile.  "I wonder how he does that."

Logan chuckled and turned to her.  "He was asking the same thing about you.  Maybe you two should share trade secrets."

Dani's smile disappeared and she stared down at the training session in horror.  "Oh, god," she gasped.

Logan turned just in time to see Peter get hit in the back with a huge ice spear.  He'd just let down his armor, and Bobby hadn't seen it until it was too late.  Peter dropped to his knees and looked down at the icy bloodstained point that was sticking out of his chest in shock.  Dani just wordlessly transported herself to his side.

Bobby was slowly stepping back chanting, "Sorry Peter, I'm so sorry…" 

Peter looked at Dani questioningly, but couldn't speak through the painful coughs.  He recognized her from dinner, but didn't know who she was.  

"Keep still," she said quietly.

Storm and Kurt were close by and the door burst open with Jean and Hank running in just as Dani started to melt the spear with a small burst of electricity.  The wound was bleeding faster now, and Peter's eyelids fluttered as his body succumbed to shock.  Jean tried to move Dani out of the way but Dani shoved her back.

"Don't touch me!" Dani yelled.

Jean suddenly stopped and everyone watched as Dani placed her hands over the entrance and exit wounds on Peter's chest and back.  Her eyes and hands glowed bright violet as small tongues of electricity traveled over Peter's skin and his wounds closed up.  Dani pulled her hands away, and Hank was the first to notice the blood soaking her shirt as Peter returned to his senses. Peter looked at his newly healed chest and just Dani passed out.

From the control room, Logan just stared in bewilderment.  When Dani fell over, he ran out.  By the time he reached the danger room, the entire team was there, and Dani was sitting up, completely healed.  Logan dropped to his knees beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked Dani.

Dani frowned at him, "Just fine."

"But…how?" Logan asked.

"All right," Xavier said to everyone.  "Show's over, everyone return to your duties and classes."  He glanced at Danielle and added, "That was a very selfless thing to do.  Thank you."

Dani just blushed as Logan helped her to her feet.  She was glad to help, despite the pain it caused.  But now that the excitement was over she just wanted to go hide.  The room cleared except for Logan and he showed no signs of following his teammates.  He took in the sight of her blushing cheeks and was once again struck by her beauty.  The strong scent of her blood assaulted his sensitive nose and he looked down at the evidence of her gift and sacrifice.

Logan reached out and touched the bloodstain on her shirt that rested just above her heart.  "That was amazing," he whispered.  "You saved his life."

Dani stepped back out of his reach and turned away.  "Stop that," she said.

"Stop what?" Logan asked.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said shakily.    

Logan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  "I can't help it," he said huskily.  "I want you."

"I know," Dani said sarcastically despite how nice his embrace felt.  "Love at first sniff."

Logan found the analogy irritating, but at the moment he couldn't deny it.  He spun her around to face him and kissed her hungrily.  Dani braced herself against his chest, but didn't struggle.  His passion was contagious and she quickly responded, and returned it.  Logan's hands roamed over her roughly even as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to get closer.  Logan's strong arms enveloped her and he crushed her against himself as he deepened his kiss.  Her fingers delved into his thick hair at the base of his neck and Logan let out a throaty growl of pleasure before finally pulling away.

"Tell me again how you don't remember me," he rasped between ragged breaths.  His eyes, ablaze with passion, bored into hers as he dared her to deny that she knew him.

"I just don't know how," she said weakly.  

Logan bent down and softly kissed her neck.  "Tell me you want this too," he whispered as he nuzzled her cheek.

Dani closed her eyes and relished the feel of his arms around her.  "Yes, Logan, oh, God, yes," she whispered.

Logan growled and gently nibbled her neck.  He lifted her into his arms and headed for the door, but scarcely took two steps before he was surrounded by a flash of light and found himself standing in the guest room in front of her bed.  He looked into her eyes and smiled wickedly.

"Got any other tricks?" he asked.

Dani just smiled and gave him a wink.  There was another flash of light, and Logan cocked a brow at her curiously.  

"We didn't move…" he said, and then suddenly stopped and looked down.  They were both naked, and their clothes were in a pile on the floor beside them.  "Damn!" he said, "I like that one."


	44. Lust Control

**Lust Control**

Logan gently laid Dani on the bed and sat beside her. He had butterflies in his stomach, a sensation he hadn't felt with a woman ever since he could remember. She looked up at him with the sexiest bedroom eyes he'd ever seen.

"I just want you to know, I don't usually sleep with strangers," Dani said breathlessly.

"I ain't a stranger, Dani," Logan said as he bent down to kiss her.

His hands firmly cupped her breasts as his lips captured hers. It was like a heady taste of heaven, and Logan was instantly aroused. He lay beside her and pulled her into his arms. His kisses were fiercely demanding and Dani completely surrendered to his passion. His hands explored her body boldly, and Dani shifted in his arms to give him access to every inch. The intensely musky smell of her arousal was filling his nostrils and his caresses became firm and aggressive. He rolled her to her back and covered her. He trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling and nipping as he went. His lips settled on the violent pulse at the base of her neck. His head was spinning and Logan growled and bit her firmly, leaving his mark. He heard Dani's gasps and whimpers, but when she cried out at his bite, he stopped and looked up.

He seemed to return to his senses as if waking from an odd dream. He saw the bloody bite on her neck and was horrified. He sat back, straddling her waist and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he said in shock.

Dani's eyes were ablaze with passion and all she said was, "No, don't apologize and don't hold back. I heal fast."

Logan closed his eyes, as he warred with the animal instincts she seemed to bring out of him. "You don't know what you're asking…" he rasped.

Dani reached up and slipped her small hands behind his neck and urged him closer. "I trust you," she said and then kissed him.

Logan stopped fighting it and let himself go. He explored her body roughly, but managed to keep from biting her again. He kissed his way down her body until he reached the feminine mound of curls between her legs. She was wet and ready and he growled with pleasure as he spread her legs and covered her.

Dani felt the insistent pressure of his erection as he positioned himself so she shifted her hips to give him better access. For a brief moment she couldn't believe she was doing this. She'd never had a boyfriend, never even been kissed, except by this man whom she scarcely knew. But despite reason and the nagging echo of her mother in her head… _good girls wait_… Dani wanted this. Oh god, she wanted this! She closed her eyes as Logan let out a deep throaty growl, bit her neck and penetrated her in one swift violent thrust. She felt the sharp tear of her hymen and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Logan froze, and his breathing was labored.

"Dani?" he asked softly, afraid to look into her eyes.

"I'm still here," she said with a chuckle.

Logan lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

"Why'd you assume I wasn't?" she asked with a smirk.

Logan closed his eyes in frustration and tried to calm his racing heart. "I was rough on you, Darlin' and you practically begged for it. What was I supposed to think?"

"I told you not to hold back, I wanted you to be yourself with me," Dani said with a cocked brow. "So get over yourself and show a virgin a good time."

"Damn woman, you're going to kill me," Logan said as he buried his face in her hair and started to move within her. He slowly withdrew and then slowly filled her again. Dani wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Logan tried desperately to remain in control, but Dani wouldn't have it.

"Give me the same passion you kissed me with, Logan, I am not going to break!" she said firmly in his ear.

Logan's thrusts became more powerful and he growled with satisfaction as she dug her fingernails in his back, but he quickly regained control of himself and kissed her softly on the neck.

"I am not an animal," Logan said. "I refuse to allow myself to act like one."

He made love to her gently and slowly. His touches were affectionate and loving, and he soothed the quickly healing bite marks with tender kisses. Logan could feel her body's response to his lovemaking, and knew when she was near the breaking point. He held back as long as he could and then he felt the first wave of her climax as her inner muscles firmly clenched him. He instantly came, thrusting vigorously and deeply even as her muscles milked him. He swallowed her soft gasps of pleasure as his lips captured hers. Her legs wrapped around him and he stilled though his member still pulsed sporadically in an odd off beat with her own erratic rhythm. Slowly the flood of pleasure subsided and Logan rolled to his back carrying her with him.

He looked up into her wild violet eyes and asked, "Why?"

"No questions... no strings," she whispered and kissed him.

Logan's body recovered quickly from sex and was ever ready for more. Dani had him aroused with a simple kiss and he loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her tentative kiss into a demanding one. His hands slid down and firmly gripped her buttocks as he thrust his hips up meaningfully.

Dani moaned with pleasure at the feel of him pressing his renewed erection against her. She broke their kiss and whispered, "I'm not a virgin anymore, so don't hold back."

Logan put his hands under her arms and lifted her up. He smiled wickedly as he impaled her on his rigid manhood. "Hold back? The thought never crossed my mind," he said.

Dani threw her head back and gasped at the utter pleasure that washed over her as she was once again filled… with excitement. His touches were rough and tender, strong and gentle and almost reverent. Logan's lovemaking was nothing like she'd expected. Dani expected the animal lust of a man with the senses and instincts of a… well, _Wolverine_. But she'd sold him short, she knew it. He was a man with infinite depth. She had thought this was merely mutual lust, brought on by the strange familiarity they both felt. But as they once again climaxed together, her perception of him shattered. She found herself clinging to him like he was a long lost part of herself that she'd only now discovered had been missing.

Logan lay holding her close as he caught his breath. His heart was pounding, but not from exertion. He realized that he'd never experienced anything like that with a woman before. It wasn't just good sex, it was much more and he was scared witless.

"You okay?" Logan asked her softly.

"Are you kidding?" Dani asked humorously.

Logan chuckled. She was fantastic, and he never wanted to let go of her. But the woman in his arms was a mystery, now more than ever. "Why?" he asked again, still bewildered.

"No questions, no strings…" she said softly.

Logan frowned. What the hell kind of answer was that? Didn't the earth move for her too? Logan's thoughts were interrupted by her sitting up and starting to dress. That annoyed him.

"In a hurry?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's morning. I figured you had a class to teach, and I was hungry. I do not live on electricity alone, you know," she said as she stood and zipped her jeans.

"If you wait a minute, I'll join you for breakfast," Logan said as he got up to dress. He'd never felt so awkward after sex before. His usual line was, _'Thanks, now get out...'_ or something like that. But Dani had him all tied up in knots. He couldn't figure her out and it was making him crazy. She stood by the dresser brushing her hair as though nothing happened, but she'd been a virgin and hadn't told him. He was still trying to wrap his mind around that one. He pulled his boots on and then joined her by the door where she stood waiting.

She never looked at him as she opened the door, and Logan couldn't take it another second. He caught her arm and pulled her back inside. She looked up at him in confusion and he searched her eyes.

"I'm not used to getting the brush off, Dani. Tell me you're not angry, that you don't regret this," Logan said.

"No brush off," Dani said shakily. "No regrets." She pulled her arm free and headed out the door leaving Logan standing there swearing. She wasn't lying, but something had upset her. He hoped it wasn't him.

Dani was already seated with her tray when Logan finally caught up to her. Peter had joined her and he was asking her lots of questions. Logan just sat down and listened.

"I saw the blood on your shirt when you… healed me. Did it hurt?" Peter asked.

"No," Dani lied. "I'm just glad I was close by when it happened. Do you have accidents like that often around here?"

"No, and this one was my fault. The exercise wasn't over, but I let down my armor. Bobby had already thrown the spear when he realized what I'd done," Peter said. "But he's upset. He hasn't left his room since it happened and Ms. Monroe is trying to talk to him."

"He'll be alright," Dani said sympathetically. "Don't worry."

Peter gave her a nod and then left her and Logan alone.

Logan poked at his eggs and looked at Dani with a cocked brow. "You want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Logan asked.

"None of your damn business," Dani said.

"After the position we were in not ten minutes ago, I think it is my business," Logan said. "I don't know about you, but that was the most incredible..."

"Don't get your undies in a bundle, Logan. You got to me," Dani said. "So you can tell your ego to calm down, you are apparently still …_the man_."

"Then what's the problem?" Logan asked.

Dani set down her fork and cringed. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. His touch had been so familiar it scared the hell out of her. She decided to opt for the easy way out, desertion. She'd let him down easy and head for the hills.

"Logan, it was wonderful, too wonderful. I just want you to know you didn't do anything wrong, okay?" Dani said.

Logan sensed a new calmness in her and hoped she wasn't just telling him what he wanted to hear. "All right Darlin'," he said, and then paused to see if she had anything else to say.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Logan. You were right about it being a nice place,"

Logan let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. This was good, she was still happy she came. "You're welcome, Dani. Does this mean you might stay a while?" he asked with a charming smile. "This morning was special, and I really want you to stay."

Dani closed her eyes and was struck by a sudden flash of … memory?

_Logan__ was sitting beside her in the infirmary she'd seen only this morning. He held her hand and she spoke to him._

_"__Logan__?"_

_"Right here, Dani," he said as he leaned closer to her. "Oh, baby, I thought I was going to lose you."_

_"Never," she said as she smiled at him._

_Logan__ bent down and kissed her softly. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you, too," she said and kissed him again…_

Dani's eyes flew open and she started to hyperventilate. "I can't stay here," she said between gasps. "This is too weird. I have to go!"

Logan smelled fear and tried to calm her. "Just calm down, what's wrong?"

Logan tried to reach for her but she pulled away and stood up. Dani looked at him like he was a ghost and started backing away shaking her head. "Why the hell are you so familiar to me?" she demanded angrily.

Jean and Scott, who had been sitting not too far from them, saw what was happening and Jean tried to help Dani calm down.

_Danielle, we have all felt the same confusion you are feeling. Just calm down and we'll try to figure this out together,_ Jean said to her telepathically.

Dani just drew in a sharp breath and said, "No!" And in a flash of light, she disappeared.

Logan fell back into his chair and stared at the empty patch of floor where she'd stood. He couldn't believe she was gone. He didn't say a word and didn't look at a soul. He just calmly stood and walked out of the dining room.

Scott turned to Jean and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Jean bit her lip, having caught enough details from her scan of Dani's mind. _They… consummated their relationship this morning, and she realized he was more familiar than she thought, _Jean explained delicately_._

Scott was suddenly very pissed off. "Whose idea was it?" he asked quietly, trying to maintain his composure. Logan's no doubt.

"It was mutual," Jean said. "I wouldn't confront Logan on this, Scott. The man that walked out of here just had his heart ripped out."

The muscles in Scott's jaw tightened, "But they just met…"

Jean frowned at the comment, still plagued by her own feelings of recognition. "Did they? Did they really?"

Logan didn't knock; he just barged into Xavier's office. Xavier calmly looked up from the papers he was reading through and smiled.

"Sit down Logan," Xavier said. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Logan frowned at the smug businesslike calm that Xavier always showed. It was disturbing, especially now. He waited ten whole seconds before he spoke. "I need you to find her," Logan said.

Xavier just cocked a brow and kept reading. After a moment, he signed the bottom and looked up again.

"Find who?" Xavier asked.

Logan's claws _snikt!_ popped out as the anger just pulsed through him. He grit his teeth and popped them back in before he spoke again. "I ain't in the mood for your mind games, Chuck. You know Dani left, I need you to find her."

Xavier looked at him a moment, calmly studying the unpredictable man on his couch. He was well aware of the events of the morning. He was still trying to decide what to do about it. Logan's behavior with Danielle was reckless at best and destructive at worst. Xavier sighed and gently probed Logan's thoughts. His eyebrows shot up and he gave Logan a nod.

"All right, let's get downstairs and I'll see if I can find her for you," Xavier said.

Logan shot up out of his seat and was halfway to the door before Xavier finished that sentence. "Thanks, Chuck… er, Professor."

Xavier smiled and followed. Logan wasn't being reckless, he was completely smitten.

Outside Cerebro, Logan paced nervously. The hall was quiet and empty and all he could think about was Dani, her white skin glistening with sweat as she straddled his hips and panted his name. He'd touched heaven, opened his heart and felt the warmth of her soul. Then she just up and fled, and he was crushed.

Cyclops, Logan's favorite punching bag, had the bad timing to walk toward him just then. _Say the wrong thing, One-eye, I dare you_, Logan thought.

"Sorry Logan," Scott said.

Logan just gave him a grunt and kept pacing. When the door to Cerebro opened, he held his breath.

"She is in San Francisco," Xavier said. "I really am amazed at how far she can jump. Apparently she is staying with a friend."

"Where?" Logan asked.

"Somewhere in China Town," Xavier said.

"I need to use the jet," Logan said. He had the neighborhood and that was close enough. He could find her.

Scott glanced at Xavier who gave him a slight nod. "I'll drop you off, Logan," Scott said. "After that, you're on your own."

Logan just gave Scott a curt nod and headed up to his room to pack. This time he wasn't chasing down a stranger, he was searching for that taste of heaven. Damn her! Dani couldn't do this to him. She couldn't touch his soul and then disappear. He knew she felt it too. It wasn't just him, they belonged together. He had to get her to see that, but he had to find her first.


	45. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

Dani materialized in a narrow alley. It was filthy and smelled of rancid chow mein. She cautiously stepped out onto the street and looked at the familiar sign of Li's Apothecary Shop. She heaved a sigh and crossed the crowded sidewalk and narrow street. She paused at the door, unsure of her decision to come here, but the door opened from within. The kind aged face of Mr. Li smiled at her.

"Danielle? Are you all right? Come inside," he said.

Dani couldn't make herself move and there were tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Mr. Li just reached for her hand and pulled her through the door. At the counter a young man in his twenties named Yen Li, Mr. Li's grandson, looked up and gasped.

"Dani? Is that you?" Yen asked in astonishment. He ran to her and threw his arms around her. "What happened? Where have you been? We read about the fire in the papers and thought you were dead…"

Dani pulled back, "Mother is gone, and I was too late to save her…"

"Where were you? Why didn't you come sooner?" Mr. Li asked.

"I took an unexpected detour," Dani said cryptically. "I'm sorry to just show up like this."

"Nonsense, child," Mr. Li said as he led her to the back room. "Your father and I were friends long before you were born. You are as much a part of this family as Yen. You will stay here with us, and that is final."

"Thank you, Mr. Li," Dani said. She followed him up the stairs to the second floor flat where he and his grandson lived. They passed through the living room to another stair that led up to a small loft.

"Here is your room. It is private, and has a good view of the street below. Get yourself settled in and come downstairs when you are rested. We can talk then," Mr. Li said with a warm smile and then left her alone.

Dani surveyed the room. It was little more than a bedroom with its own bathroom and a small kitchenette in the corner. It wasn't grand, but it was clean and it was hers. She could make it comfortable with a few personal touches.

* * *

Logan sat in the copilot seat of the blackbird and brooded. They were passing over Wyoming and wouldn't be reaching the west coast until nightfall. Logan was still reeling from the events of the past few days. The ghost of the Sierras… what a damn mess he'd made of things. He had to find her before Magneto did. He needed to answer the question that was rattling around in his head. Who was she and why did he know her?

"Logan, you want to talk about it?" Scott asked.

"No."

"What do you plan to do?" Scott pressed.

"Find her and bring her back," Logan said flatly.

"And if she doesn't want to be found?"

Logan didn't answer. That was one possibility he didn't want to consider. She was just scared, that's all. A little time to herself and she'd be glad to see him. He realized he didn't give a damn why he knew her anymore. He just wanted her back. She was his and this time he'd take things as slow as she needed him to.

As they chased the sunset, Scott searched for an out of the way place to drop Logan off. He found a secluded side road just off the Pacific Coast Highway. He'd have to ride into the city on his own, but it wouldn't be far. He set the jet down and Logan unloaded his bike and gave Scott a quick wave before heading down the road.

Scott frowned as he raised the ramp and prepared to head home. "You're welcome, I'm sure," he muttered to himself sarcastically. "Good luck," he added as he headed east.

Two hours later, Logan pulled up to a motel located a few blocks from Chinatown. It was a fleabag, but not as filthy as some he'd seen. He got a room and then headed up the street in search of Dani. He frowned at the mass of tourists that filled the sidewalks. His olfactory nerves were bombarded by a plethora of strange smells. It was like walking in mainland China, a completely different culture. The architecture, the people, the food, the spices… he was having a hard time sorting through them. One thing he knew for sure, he'd be one lucky bastard if he could sniff out Dani in this crazy tourist trap.

**_Two Months Later_**

Dani pulled her hood further forward to shield herself from the rain as she walked. The fog had rolled in early this evening, bringing the late summer shower with it. The streets were still fairly crowded with shoppers, mostly tourists at this hour. Dani paused at the corner of Washington and Grant and waited for the light to change. An old Chinese woman smiled at her and spoke to her in Mandarin.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't speak Chinese," Dani said with a kind smile.

"It will be a daughter," the woman said in English, and then turned and walked the other way.

Dani stared at her dumbfounded. How did a perfect stranger know? She didn't even show yet. One thing she'd learned from hanging around her friend Yen and his grandfather was that there were mysteries in the universe that the Chinese had a handle on. You don't question it, and don't try to figure it out. You just accept that the wisdom of some of the old timers here is as unfathomable as how they get the fortunes inside the cookies.

The light changed, and Dani crossed the street. Somewhere on another side street she heard the sound of a motorcycle and she paused. There hadn't been a day that went by that she didn't think of Logan. Motorcycles always made her look. They excited her, and yet they made her nervous. She was both hopeful and afraid that it would be him. She didn't' think Logan would look for her, but there was this nagging thought in the back of her mind that he might. She shrugged off the thought and headed down the block to the apothecary shop. The friendly jingle of the door bell rang announcing her return. Yen was at the counter and he looked up.

"Hi, Dani," he said with a smile. "How was class?"

Dani frowned, "I hate figure drawing, and it's just weird staring at a stranger like that."

Mr. Li stepped out of the back room. "Your painting is good, and the class will help you improve, no matter how obscene it feels."

"Grandfather!" Yen said with a chuckle.

They all laughed and Yen sent Dani upstairs. "Go on and eat, I left you some Dim Sum in the fridge."

"Thanks," Dani said. "I'll be down to help you with the inventory in a little while."

Dani headed up the stairs with a smile. She liked staying with Yen and his grandfather. Old Mr. Li was very wise. He'd known the first time they met that she was a mutant. He wasn't bothered by it at all. He told her she was _good people_, and welcomed her into his home. She'd been there almost a month when she started getting sick. She thought she'd eaten some bad fish, but Mr. Li made her a cup of tea and told her what was wrong.

"You are with child, Dani. This tea will cure the morning sickness," he said.

How the hell could he tell that from the color of her eyes? Chalk it up to the mysterious wisdom of the Chinese. Dani bought a pregnancy test the next day and damn if it wasn't positive. Mr. Li didn't judge her, and didn't ask questions. He merely offered his help and kept the knowledge to himself. But Yen found out, and it took him a week to speak to her again. Dani knew he'd had a crush on her since they were children. He was no doubt jealous. But he came around, and they were just as close as before. From time to time he'd ask her about _the man._ Dani would always change the subject, and finally he stopped asking.

Dani climbed the stairs to her loft and hung up her coat. She grabbed the plate of Dim Sum out of the fridge and sat on her bed to eat. It was quiet up here; all the noise of the city seemed distant. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she concentrated, she could almost imagine she were back in the forest, hiking near her cabin. But her thoughts always returned to the man she met there… Logan. Dani frowned and opened her eyes. She was a fool! She left, and he moved on, end of story. She thoughtlessly slid her hand over her stomach. She was carrying a daughter… hers and Logan's. She'd find a way to take care of the child. She'd give her daughter more love than any ten parents. And if she turned out to have a mutation too, she'd protect her the way her own parents had done.

* * *

Logan was frustrated and annoyed. The Chinese were tight lipped and untrusting. But today he'd caught a break. He'd talked to a street performer who said he'd seen a woman fitting Dani's description. The young man was most forthcoming with information after Logan tossed the fifty in his guitar case.

"I see her just about everyday," the kid said. "She gets off the bus across the street and goes that way."

"Did you see her go into any buildings?" Logan asked.

"No, but the next bus stop is only about a block down," the kid reasoned.

Logan grunted a quick, "Thanks," and headed down the block. There wasn't that much here, a couple of clothing shops, a couple of restaurants, a mall, an Apothecary, and… my God! What's that smell?

Logan paused and sniffed the air. Dani was close. He went into every shop on that side of the street. He lost the scent every time until he reached the door of the Apothecary. Damn, she'd been there. He opened the door and walked in. Behind a long counter was a wall covered with small wooden drawers marked with Chinese characters. A couple rows of shelves held prepackaged herbs and a few knick knacks. Logan sniffed the air a moment and smirked with satisfaction. This was definitely the place. Behind the counter was a young Chinese man, in his twenties. He stared at Logan like he'd never seen a white man before…

Yen was filling an order that had been called in when the bell on the front door jingled. He looked up to greet the customer, but the 'hello' caught in his throat. The man looked like a thug, or a biker gang member. He was not at all the sort of patron who visits and apothecary. His hair was dark and wild and he sported full sideburns. He wrinkled up his nose as he sniffed the air.

"Hello, can I help you?" Yen finally was able to say.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a woman," Logan said. "She's about five foot five, long curly brown hair and violet eyes. She's a real looker too, you'd remember her."

Yen gulped hard. There was only one person he knew with that description and he'd be damned if he told this man where she was. He tried to maintain a disinterested expression, but couldn't help glaring. This was _the man _Dani refused to talk about, he just knew it. "I haven't seen anyone like that sir," Yen lied.

Logan glanced around. The kid was lying, Dani had been here recently. He caught sight of an old man working at the other end of the counter and walked over to him.

"Maybe you saw her," Logan said with a cocked brow.

The old man eyed him suspiciously and then smiled. "I have seen her," Mr. Li said. "She doesn't want to see you."

"Grandfather, no," Yen protested.

"I ain't leaving till I talk to her," Logan said firmly. "Where is she?"

Dani stood in the doorway to the backroom with her arms crossed. "Go back to New York, Logan," she said. "I don't want to join your little club."

Logan spun around and stared at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her eyes were bright and full of annoyance, and she glowed. He walked toward her and she stared at him angrily even as she blushed.

"I didn't come here for the Xmen," Logan said. "I came on my own. I missed you."

"Four days, Logan, we knew each other for just four days," Dani said with a cocked brow. "Why would you come looking for me?"

Logan stood right in front of her and she backed up nervously. "Go back to New York, Logan," Dani repeated softly. "There's nothing in San Francisco for you."

Logan knew a lie when he smelled one. She was hiding something from him. "What are you doing here, Dani?" he asked.

"Art scholarship," she said flatly.

"In an apothecary shop?" Logan asked as he glanced at the angry young Chinese man who was glaring at him.

"Yen and his grandfather are old family friends," Dani said. "Not that it's any business of yours."

"I'm making it my business," Logan said angrily. "Now what is it you're not telling me?"

Mr. Li spoke to Yen in mandarin and Yen turned around and answered furiously. They argued a moment and Yen stormed out. Logan was losing his patience.

"Somebody better answer me," Logan said, "in English."

Mr. Li walked over to Logan and started to speak but Dani interrupted.

"No, please, Mr. Li," she said. "Let me handle this."

Mr. Li looked at her and sighed. "You're not doing a very good job of handling this one, child. Just tell him." And with that he went upstairs to leave them to talk.

Logan cocked a brow and looked at Dani expectantly. "Well?"

"Don't make me do this," she begged. "Just leave now before you regret finding me."

Logan grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. He'd searched for two months, missing her by mere minutes several times. He never knew how tough it was to find someone in Chinatown. And finally he'd found her and she was trying to tell him he was going to regret it? Like hell. He broke the kiss and she clung to him, trying to catch her breath.

"Tell me woman, you owe me the truth," Logan said huskily as the taste of her went right to his head.

"No questions, no strings…remember?" she ventured.

"Your line, baby, not mine, now out with it," Logan demanded in frustration.

"Logan, I'm pregnant," Dani said.

Logan's heart skipped a beat. _Pregnant? _ Shock gave way to pride and he suddenly felt very angry over her sudden disappearance. She was carrying his child, and she tried to hide it from him.

"Why keep it a secret from me?" he demanded. His voice was surprisingly calm despite the fury he was masking.

"What happened between us was a moment," Dani said shakily. "I didn't want to spoil what I hoped was a nice memory with this reality." Dani backed away, but Logan just stepped closer. "I can take care of myself," she insisted nervously. "Go back to your mansion in New York. You've gotten your truth, now go home."

"I haven't gotten all of it," Logan said. "You look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't love me."

Dani looked at the floor and spoke softly, "I don't even know you."

Logan lifted her chin, "Tell me, damn it!"

Dani measured her words carefully, trying desperately to make him believe her, "I Don't L-L-Love You…"

Logan knew it for what it was immediately, a big fat bloody lie. He was about to confront her on it when the shop door opened with a sickeningly happy jingle. Logan ignored it, but the customer spoke to him.

"You two are being ridiculous," the man said in annoyance. "This is not the way this was supposed to happen at all."

Logan turned and looked at the man with fury in his eyes. He was dark haired, and roughly in his thirties. He regarded them with a smugness that rubbed Logan the wrong way.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked.

"Call me Q," he said. "You don't remember, but we've all met before."

Logan glared at him angrily and then he realized he did recognize him, from his dream of Dani at the lab. He looked back at Dani who just looked confused.

"You humans aren't bright enough to figure this out on your own, so I thought I better help you out," Q said as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. There was a flash of light, and Logan and Dani both passed out. "That ought to take care of your suspicions. My work here is done…"

Q's ego driven speech was interrupted by Mr. Li who stepped out of the back room. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Relax, old man, I just dropped in to help," Q said, and then in a flash of light he was gone.

Mr. Li told Yen to carry Dani upstairs. Logan was too heavy to move, so Mr. Li sat with him. It was nearly an hour before Logan woke up. His eyes flew open and he sat up.

"Where's Dani?" he demanded.

"She is upstairs resting," Mr. Li said. "What happened?"

"I remember now," Logan said as he quickly got to his feet. "I remember everything!"

He ran through the doorway to the back room and took the steps two at a time until he found himself in the doorway to Dani's loft bedroom. Yen was sitting with her and Logan just said, "Get out."

Yen calmly stood and faced him. "You're the father?" he asked.

Logan eyed the young man and then sighed. He could see the man was just trying to protect his friend. "Yes," Logan said.

"You have dishonored my friend, and I will not leave you alone with her," Yen said angrily.

Dani stirred and spoke up, "It's all right, Yen. I'll be fine."

Yen glanced back at her as she sat up. She was staring at the man in the doorway with a strange smile on her face. Yen frowned and left them alone.

"My God, baby, I can't believe it," Logan said. "Violet… Supernova… Sorceress… wife. Dani, I remember everything, how about you?"

"I remember… but this is impossible," Dani said in confusion. "I shouldn't be here, and we shouldn't remember."

Logan sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I guess someone wanted to give us a second chance," Logan said softly. "Marry me, again."

"Absolutely," Dani said as she clung to him. "But this time, I want a real wedding, not Elvis."

"Oh, you got it!" Logan said with a chuckle. "How are we going to explain this to the professor?"

"Let him have a quick look at the memories," Dani said. "At least the ones we can share."

"God, I love you, Dani," Logan said.

"I love you too," she said. "Let's go home."

"As long as I'm in your arms, I am home," Logan said.


	46. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Logan stated with Dani that night, just talking. Their renewed memories of their lives together gave them a point of reference, but there was a lot to talk about. Logan looked around the room at the paintings she'd done. They were almost all fantasy illustrations of dragons and wizards and such. He realized that they weren't the same people.

"The paintings are good," Logan said.

"Thanks, but my teacher doesn't like them. He's trying to get me to change my style," she said casually.

"You don't need to change a thing," Logan said firmly as he walked around her small room. He noticed a beat up guitar case in the corner and cocked a brow. "You picked up another guitar?"

"It's a pawn shop special, but it's sound," she said. "I've been collecting sheet music since I got here."

Logan picked it up and opened the case. It was obviously old, but looked like it was in decent shape. He handed it to her and said, "Play something for me."

Dani blushed as she scooted to the edge of the bed and positioned her instrument in her lap. She thought of something to play, and settled on a Bach solo piece she'd recently memorized.

Logan leaned against the wall and closed his eyes while he listened. She was good, but that didn't really surprise him. She'd played the piano before… and he wondered if she still did. She used to sketch, and now she painted. Her personality and interests were similar, but her life had been completely different. He was glad she hadn't suffered in that lab. But the differences made him realize they couldn't just pick up and move on like they were the same people. They needed to start over and get to know each other again. They shouldn't pretend that nothing happened between them before, but they also couldn't pretend they knew each other. He wanted to start fresh. He wanted her to fall in love with him all over again. He wanted to give her the fairy tale. From now until the wedding, he was going to keep his hands to himself and treat her like a princess. This time he was going to do everything right. When the music finally stopped, Logan opened his eyes and stared at her in admiration.

"You're amazing," he said and smiled when she blushed.

Dani put the guitar away and Logan pulled her into his arms. He hugged her close, but didn't try to kiss her. His mind was searching for a way to tell her what he was feeling. But Dani knew something was bothering him and she spoke up before he could collect his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"I was just thinking that as familiar as we are to each other, we're different people now. My memory of you is so vivid, but… I think we should get to know each other in the present," Logan said seriously.

"I understand," Dani said. "I'm not the same… you might not like the new me…"

Logan interrupted that train of thought immediately, "No, Dani, I love you. But I want to know you as you are now, not just the echo of who you were."

"You haven't changed," Dani said.

"Don't count on that," Logan said.

"All right," Dani agreed. "We'll start from now."

"Good," Logan said. "How about a night on the town?"

"You mean a date?" Dani asked.

"Yes. Our first real date," Logan said with a smile. "You can show me the sights."

Dani smiled playfully, "What sights would you like to see?" she asked provocatively.

Logan stifled a feral growl. Damn, this dating thing was going to be hard if she didn't cooperate. "We just met, this is courtship here. Keep your goodies to yourself for now," Logan said firmly.

"Oh, sorry," Dani said softly.

Logan mentally cursed himself for putting it so badly and he lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "I only meant that this time I want us to get to know each other first," he said.

Dani searched his eyes and then gave him a dazzling smile. "I understand," she said. "Thank you."

Logan gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed for the door. "Dress warm, we'll take the bike," he said as he headed down the stairs.

Dani couldn't believe how excited she was. She ran to her closet and searched for something to wear. She settled for jeans, a skin tight lace shirt and a tan leather vest that matched her suede boots. Very biker chic, and sure to keep Logan's attention. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her jacket. With one final look in the mirror she headed down the stairs. Logan was waiting by the door with Yen glaring at him. Dani stopped to talk to him.

"Yen, Logan and I are going out. Everything is okay between us," she said. "Are you okay?"

Yen frowned at Logan and looked at Dani, "Are you sure about this guy?"

"Positive," she said firmly.

Yen rolled his eyes and just said, "Have fun."

Dani gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't wait up," she said as she headed out the door with Logan.

Logan led her up the block to where he'd parked his motorcycle. They climbed on and Logan glanced back at her. "It's your city, Dani, where to?"

"Fisherman's Warf," she said with a smile.

Logan gave a nod and headed down Washington Street. After a few blocks, Dani gave him a nudge.

"Turn right on Hyde Street," she said. "You'll run right into the Warf."

Dani was right; they found themselves in the middle of a tourist's paradise in less than ten minutes. Logan found a spot to park his bike and they walked the waterfront. He'd been in the city for two months and hadn't seen any of this. _But he was quite familiar with Chinatown_. Dani dragged Logan through the shops, not his favorite thing, but with Dani, he didn't mind. He was watching and learning. She liked books and music and art. After enduring all of the shopping at Ghirardelli Square, Logan decided to take over when spotted the ice cream shop. There was a fairly long line, but it was worth the wait. They were seated on the terrace and gazed at the stars while they ate some of the best ice cream he'd had in a long time.

"Are you going to be upset if I ask you to come back to New York with me tomorrow?" Logan asked. She was in school, and he didn't know how she'd feel about leaving it.

Dani took another fudge covered bite of her Emperor Norton and looked at him thoughtfully. "You could stay here," she offered.

"I've been away for two months, Dani. They need me back and as much as I hate to admit it, I miss them," Logan said. "They have art schools in New York too you know."

Dani thought about her current class load and decided she wouldn't miss it. With her restored memory she realized she missed them too, even if they didn't know who she was. "Maybe I can take a few art classes at the Westchester Community College," she ventured.

Logan's face lit up, "I'll bet you can be enrolled before the end of the week!"

Dani smiled at his enthusiasm. She really loved this man.

After Ghirardelli, they toured The Old Cannery, Fisherman's Warf, and Pier 39 before heading back to Chinatown. It was nearly three in the morning when Logan stopped at his motel to collect his things. He settled his bill and then took Dani home. There was a light on in the back room of the Apothecary shop, and Dani knocked softly. Mr. Li emerged and let them inside.

"You are leaving," he said to Dani.

"Yes, right away," Dani admitted.

Mr. Li nodded. "Then I have something for you. You go pack, and I'll get it."

Logan and Dani headed up to her room and she quickly packed her few personal things in a duffle bag. Logan grabbed her guitar and then looked around at her paintings.

"What about the artwork?" he asked.

"Let Yen have them, he loves my dragons," she said and headed down the stairs.

Logan felt a tinge of jealousy, but knew there was nothing between them other than friendship. Logan followed Dani downstairs and waited while Mr. Li gave her a small wooden box. Dani hugged him and put the box in her bag.

"I'm ready, Logan," she said and headed out the door.

Logan followed and walked his bike around the corner into the narrow alley. He gave Dani a questioning look. Coast to coast was a pretty long jump.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," she reassured him.

* * *

_…It was like a near death experience when your whole life flashes through your mind, except it was an unfamiliar life. Logan was married to Danielle, they had a child, she died… and then the kidnappings started…_

Back at the Xavier mansion, the grandfather clock in the main hall was chiming two a.m. when everyone abruptly woke. Xavier's eyes shot open and his heart was racing from his dream. He quickly calmed and scanned the mansion for trouble. He realized that everyone was awake and reeling from the same bizarre dream. His explanation for everyone's recognition of Danielle had finally come, but he couldn't identify where it came from. Xavier got up, put on his robe and wheeled himself to the door just as someone knocked.

"Enter," Xavier said.

Jean and Scott were standing there and Jean just looked at Xavier and said, "Oh my god."

"Indeed," Xavier said. "I see we have shared a similar experience. Do either of you doubt the validity of your dreams?"

Scott just shook his head. His memories of Danielle had been very personal and he was still in shock. Jean put her arm around her husband and shook her head as well.

Xavier smiled thoughtfully. "Help the students get settled back to bed and then meet me downstairs. I'm going to check Cerebro to see how they are doing."

* * *

It was three thirty in the morning when Logan and Dani transported right to the mansion garage. The garage was dark, and Logan grabbed their duffle bags off the seat and wrapped an arm around Dani. Logan hoped they could sneak in unnoticed, but they weren't that lucky. Scott cleared his throat and flipped on the switch.

"Found her, eh?" Scott said.

Logan frowned briefly, but then just led Dani past him and grunted, "You got a gift for stating the obvious, Scooter."

"You never called," Scott said as he followed the pair down the hall. "The professor has been keeping tabs on you. He wanted to speak to both of you when you got back."

"Later," Logan said as he headed for the stairs. "We'll see him at breakfast."

"I believe you'll see me now," Xavier said as he wheeled over to the top of the stairs to meet them. "There have been some interesting developments since you left."

"That's the understatement of the decade," Dani said under her breath. She and Logan just found out they were married in another life, or another version of their lives… whatever. That was one hell of a development. It was no wonder he'd been familiar. The love they had shared spanned centuries.

"Your room is closer than the office," Xavier said abruptly and turned down the hall.

"What's the rush, Chuck? We just got back," Logan said in annoyance.

Xavier waited until they were in Logan's room with the door shut before he answered. "I had a vivid dream this morning, and I believe it was a memory," Xavier said.

"You remember Dani and me from before," Logan guessed. "We had the same dream."

Xavier cocked a brow and looked at Dani. "You apparently saved all of our lives," he said. "Welcome back, Supernova."

Dani suddenly blushed and glanced at Logan.

"How much do you remember?" Logan asked.

"Enough," Xavier said.

"What about the rest of the team, what have you told them?" Dani asked.

"I didn't tell them anything," Xavier said. "We all had the same dream, and they are quite anxious to see you again."

"Scott didn't say anything," Dani said in surprise.

Xavier headed for the door. "I told him not to until I'd spoken to you both." Xavier paused and glanced at Dani a moment. "Congratulations to you both, by the way," he added and then headed out the door.

Logan grinned proudly, "Thanks, Chuck. We want to get married right away."

"I anticipated that, in fact I'm surprised you didn't stop in Vegas on your way home," Xavier said sarcastically over his shoulder.

Logan closed the door behind the professor and turned around. His eyes raked up and down over Dani's frame and settled on her flat belly. He walked over to her and put his hand on it.

"You don't even show," he said wistfully.

"Give it another month," Dani said.

Logan bent down and kissed her. "I want you to stay next door until the wedding," he said. "This time I want to do everything right."

"It's a little late for me to be wearing white," Dani said with a smirk.

"You'll wear white without shame," Logan said firmly. "In my opinion, Dani, we're already married. This wedding is just a formality."

"Then why the segregation?" Dani asked.

"This time I want to give you the fairy tale, baby," Logan said with a loving smile. He gave her another quick kiss, but she turned it into a passionate one. They were about to fall onto the bed when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Logan? You back?" Rogue's voice called.

Logan broke the kiss and sighed. "Come on in Kid," he said.

Rogue opened the door and smiled brightly. She ran forward and hugged Dani. "I can't believe it!" she said. "How could we have all forgotten you?"

Dani looked at Logan and he just smiled. Dani was finally home where she belonged, and everything was going to be okay now.


	47. In Remembrance

**In Remembrance**

Dani had unpacked quickly and decided to take a shower. It felt good to be back in this mansion again. It was the same as her memories, but different too. The life she'd had before was horrifying. Logan was right, they were different people now. She looked forward to starting over. She hoped he'd like who she was now. The last thing she wanted was for him to be with her just because of a few memories, or worse yet, just because of the baby. Dani firmly believed that a child was not a reason to automatically get married. Most marriages that started that way failed miserably. It wasn't just a disaster for the parents; it was hell on the child.

Dani let the hot water run down over her head and she sighed. She prayed that her fears were unfounded. Logan wasn't the sort of man who would pretend to be noble. At least he wasn't in her memories of him. Damn, what a mess.

* * *

Logan unpacked and took a shower. It was good to be home, with Dani. His Dani. And she was pregnant! He couldn't wait! He wondered if it would be a girl again. He was so excited he thought he was going to come unglued, or just bust. He needed to go shopping and get her a ring. He knew just what he wanted, the biggest diamond he could afford surrounded by amethysts. And then he'd plan a romantic dinner somewhere private and propose properly. He was glad she'd said yes, but at a moment like that what else could she say? He wanted to give her a little time for everything to sink in and ask again. Then her _yes_ would really mean something.

He stepped out of the shower and started drying off. Damn he wanted to know why she'd hidden that pregnancy from him. Didn't she trust him? Sure they'd just met but he thought he'd made his feelings pretty clear. Now that she remembered, everything was going to work out, but what if… Would she have run off again, with his child? Logan frowned at his fuzzy reflection in the fogged mirror. Who was she now? Not the victim anymore. Still a musician and an artist, but who was she? Did she still like Star Wars and ham sandwiches with lettuce and extra mustard? Did she take her coffee with cream and two spoons of sugar? Did she still love him…really? And this bastard Q, why'd he help them get back together and remember? What's in it for him?

Logan opened his closet and searched for something to wear. He found a newer pair of jeans and a casual black button down shirt. He put on his black boots and checked himself in the mirror. The hair needed a little taming, so he tried to get it to lie down, but it rebelled. Whatever. His hair always had a mind of its own. As long as it was clean and combed, it would have to do. He listened a moment for Dani. She was done showering too, and would probably be dressed by now. He heaved a sigh and headed for her room. He stood before the door and hesitated. Everything was so familiar, but completely different. He reminded himself that it was just as strange for her, and they would work through it together. He knocked quietly.

"Come in," Dani called.

Logan opened the door and was assaulted by the salty smell of Dani's tears. She sat on her bed with the wooden box that Mr. Li had given her. It looked like it was full of pictures and letters. Dani closed the box and tried to dry her cheeks, but Logan wouldn't let her brush this aside.

"Dani, what's wrong?" he asked as he came over and sat beside her.

"Nothing, it's just these old pictures Mr. Li gave me of my father. He looked so happy and alive…" she sobbed. "I miss him."

Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her. "It's okay, baby, I'm here."

"I just don't know… with everything that's happened… I wish he was here," she said.

Logan brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled at the memories it evoked. He was glad her hair was the same. He loved her long curly mane. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "So, I bet your dad was a handsome fellow. Can I see?"

Dani chuckled and opened her box. She pulled out a picture of a young Park Ranger. Logan's guess was right; he wasn't a bad looking mug. Then Logan realized that Dani had been engineered before. "Dani, did your parents have you… uh, natural?"

"No, they needed a little help," Dani admitted. "I think mom went on that fertility drug or something."

"Dani, how much do you remember form before?" Logan asked.

"I remember that we were married and had a daughter, and then I fought a sentinel and wound up in Camelot. Then we were together far in the future for a while… and that's all I remember about us until we met here."

"What about your family from before?" Logan prompted.

"I don't remember… I just remember the lab, and you rescuing me," she said. "Why, is there more?"

"No, Dani, I was just wondering if we both remembered the same stuff," Logan lied. She didn't remember being engineered. He wondered if she remembered Gabriel or Odium or Q. "Do you remember what happened to us?"

"Everyone was kidnapped by aliens, which sounds very X-Files to me, and then… it gets hazy," she said. "Why, what happened?"

Logan was surprised by that. He wasn't even there and he had a clear recollection of her dying to reset the proper timeline. Why would he know this and not her? He decided to keep that information to himself for now and changed the subject.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I got the self pity out of my system," she said with a smirk. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for," Logan said. "You hungry?"

"Very," Dani said with a smile.

"Then wash your face, beautiful, and let's go to breakfast," Logan said with a grin.

* * *

Xavier sat at the large table with the rest of the senior team members that made up the faculty. Beast, Storm, Kurt, Scott, Jean and Remy sat waiting for Logan and Danielle to join them. At their meeting earlier that day, Xavier had instructed them to keep their memories to themselves until he'd spoken with Danielle. Now that they'd had their meeting, everyone was anxious to see her again. Their memories of her were all different, except for one thing. They all remembered their kidnapping at the hands of unknown foes, and her sacrificing herself to save them. Xavier had no doubt as to the truth of their experiences. Since his dream earlier that day, he found himself remembering strange details of her time on the team in another odd version of their lives. Her relationship with Logan not withstanding, he hoped she would once again choose to join them.

Logan and Dani walked in and were warmly greeted by the students with awkward 'hello's and 'glad you're back's. Logan took it in stride, but Dani looked uncomfortable. He led her past the well meaning kids and they sat with the faculty. There was silence for a few moments while everyone seemed to be staring at her. Dani just tried to ignore it and started pouring the syrup on her French toast. Finally, Scott spoke up.

"So, you remember me?" Scott asked.

Dani just gave him a nod and glanced at Jean. She must have survived the dam breaking without her help… if things went the same as before. Jean just looked at her and cocked a brow.

_Things did go the same as before, and no, I didn't make it_, Jean said to her telepathically. _It's a long story. For what it's worth, I wish you'd been there. It was a long road home._

Beast looked at her with deep interest and finally he spoke up. "Do you still need to recharge? Because I can rig up a system for you…"

Dani blushed at the reminder of her weakness. "That's all right, Dr. McCoy. I have learned to take care of myself."

Logan just cleared his throat and kept eating. Damn this felt awkward.

"So, you and Logan…" Storm started to say but Logan interrupted.

"She just got back," Logan said gruffly. "Enough with the questions already."

Xavier eyed Logan with interest and commented to him privately. _They already know about your proposal, and her condition, __Logan__. No one is shocked or appalled by it._

Logan glared at Xavier and frowned. He projected an answer he hoped the old codger would pick up on. _Maybe I'm the one who's appalled, Chuck. I took advantage of her, I know that now. I screwed things up between us and I'm trying to fix it. Don't sabotage me, damn it!_

Jean blushed at Logan's mental answer practically shouted across the room. She knew him well enough to understand what was bothering him. He'd let his instincts get the better of him. His one night fling with Danielle had been total lust. Now that he realized who she was, and what there was between them, he was horrified with himself. Jean felt sorry for him.

Dani finished her meal and sat quietly ignoring the silent conversations that were flying around the room. She wasn't stupid. Two telepaths in the room meant that silence wasn't always the absence of conversation. She eyed Xavier a moment and then stood to leave.

"I need some solitude," she said. "You can continue talking about me out loud…" She turned and headed away from the table but Logan called after her.

"Wait, Dani…" Logan said.

"Let her go, Logan," Xavier said. "That Dani is very different from the one we remember. She needs a little time."

"Damn it Chuck, she ain't that different," Logan protested.

"Then why are you so worried?" Xavier asked.

"Get the hell outta my head, Professor, not all these thoughts are for sharing," Logan said angrily.

"What about the baby and the wedding?" Kurt asked indelicately. "You two set a date yet?"

"Shut up, Elf," Logan said bitterly as he rose from the table and stormed out.

Storm shook her head. "Maybe it was better when we didn't know."

"No Storm, it's good for us to know," Xavier said thoughtfully, "but everything is different now. We cannot allow ourselves to expect her to be the same. Danielle's life has been very different and she does not feel as comfortable here as before. She is far more independent than the woman we remember. This is merely a new beginning, we cannot pick up as though nothing has happened."

"Tell that to Logan," Scott said flatly.

"Logan already knows," Xavier said sadly. "Give them some space."

* * *

Danielle went to her room and grabbed her guitar. She needed to find a quiet place to collect herself and a little music would be relaxing. She considered her options. She didn't want to upset anyone by leaving the grounds, namely Logan. He'd throw a fit if she just left. She finally decided on a nice grassy spot by the lake. It was still on the grounds, but isolated enough for a little privacy. She transported herself to her favorite old picnic site and sat down. She opened up her guitar case and started tuning her guitar. Sometimes transporting it would knock one of the strings out of tune. When she was satisfied, Dani started to play. She closed her eyes and smiled at the sounds of the birds and water in the background. There was a loon on the far side of the lake and his distinctive call was somehow restful. But after a few minutes, the birds on the distant trees suddenly broke and flew away. By the time Dani opened her eyes to see what had disturbed them she was struck by a tranquilizer dart and passed out…

* * *

It was near lunchtime when Logan went in search of Dani. He found her room empty, and her guitar missing. There was no scent to follow, but he had a hunch as to where he could find her. There were two places she had always loved, the great oak and the lake. He headed into the woods to the oak tree, but there was no trace of her. He cut through the woods to the lake and caught traces of her scent on the wind as he approached. He heaved a sigh of relief and tried to think of what he was going to say to her. As he stepped out into the open he saw her guitar smashed and the pieces scattered across the shore. His heart raced as he ran over to look for clues as to what happened. There were large footprints and a used tranquilizer dart on the soft ground. Logan sniffed around and recognized two distinct scents… Sabertooth and Toad. Logan started swearing. They were already long gone. He shouldn't have waited so long to go looking for her. He prayed she was okay… and then he thought of the baby. Oh, God! Logan pulled himself together and ran back to the mansion.


	48. Promises

**Promises**

Dani woke up in the back of a bronco. They were speeding down a back toad and she recognized her captors as Toad and Sabertooth. Her newly restored memories were an asset and she knew they would be easily dealt with, but she didn't want too soil her hands on them. She just closed her eyes and transported herself back to the lakeshore to get her guitar.

In a flash of light she found herself standing by the water staring at the splintered remains of her guitar and she just frowned and swore.

"Damn stupid Brotherhood!" she said angrily and kicked the handle of her guitar. She was pissed and stormed through the woods to try and cool off before going inside.

* * *

Logan was pacing outside Cerebro with a scowl on his face. Scott was waiting off to the side, giving him plenty of space. Finally the door opened and Xavier just smiled.

"It seems that she has escaped on her own and is walking up to the back door now," Xavier said with a smile.

The relief was obvious on Logan's face as he sighed and gave the professor a smile, "Thanks, Chuck." He said as he turned and ran down the hall to the elevator. The door closed behind him and Scott just turned to Xavier.

"He isn't going to let her out of his sight, is he?" Scott said with a smirk.

"Not likely," Xavier agreed. "I only hope I don't have to play referee again. Those two were quite a handful before."

Scott laughed, "Well, at least this crisis is over."

* * *

Dani had just reached the door to her room when Logan found her. He closed the distance from the stairs to her door in seconds. He grabbed her hand from the doorknob and yanked her into his arms.

"I found your guitar," he rasped as he squeezed her tight, "I thought I'd lost you." He stepped back and looked into her eyes with concern. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you? Do you need to see Hank for a check-up?"

Dani just raised her hands to stop the stream of panic babble he was spilling. "Whoa, take a chill pill, Bub. I am perfectly fine. I just want to take a shower and get Toad's slime off me," she said as she held up her green arm and wrinkled her nose.

Logan frowned at the sight of it. "What happened?"

"They snuck up on me and before I knew what happened, I was hit with a dart."

"How'd you get away?"

"It wore off sooner than they expected," she said with a smile and then opened her door. "I'm going to shower; you can wait if you want."

Logan followed and sat on the bed while she rummaged for a change of clothes. He watched her standing with her hands on her hips and smiled. He remembered seeing her like this and he liked it. She pulled n outfit off the hangers and tossed it on the bed and then took her shirt off. Logan stared at her as she stood in her bra and jeans and reached for the zipper. He stood and stilled her hands.

"Don't," he said huskily.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "You've seen it all before."

Logan closed his eyes and slipped his hands around her bare waist and pulled her body against his. "I don't want you to be with me because you were before and it is expected of you. I don't want you to be with me just because of our baby. I want you to be with me because you want me, _now,_ not my memory, me."

"I do want you, Logan," she said seriously, "But after the slime is off me, and then we can…"

"After the wedding," Logan said firmly.

"Why is it so important that we wait?" she asked.

"You didn't give yourself to me, Dani. I took advantage you, and I won't do that again," he said seriously. "Go shower, I want to take you into town."

Dani watched as he headed for the door. He paused and turned, taking in the sight of her half dressed before him. Dani smiled and unzipped her jeans and very slowly drew them down. She stood in her bikini underwear and hooked her thumbs in the waistband and smiled wickedly. Logan watched and felt his face get hot as his jeans suddenly felt way too tight.

"God, Dani," he rasped.

Dani smiled and just winked. There was a flash of light, and she was standing there naked. Logan growled and turned to the door and grabbed the knob, "Damned tease!" he said in frustration and left.

Dani laughed as she practically bounced into the bathroom to shower. He deserved a little teasing after everything that had happened. He was right about half that statement, he had taken advantage of her, but she wanted him to. She was just as guilty as he was. But now that she knew the truth, her only regret was that she didn't know at the time. That night had been all passion, when it could have been deep love as well. Now she had the love, and he was keeping the passion to himself. Damned misplaced Wolverine scruples.

* * *

Logan was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. Dani sat in the passenger seat of his jeep with her legs crossed casually. She'd worn a mini skirt and a lavender tank top with a denim jacket. The sun was shining, and the jacket was quickly discarded and damn, if she wasn't going braless. He glanced back to the road a moment and then looked over just in time to see her shift in her seat and switch legs. She made a definite show of it and Logan decided he'd had quite enough.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Logan rasped.

"Just getting comfortable," she said with a sly smile.

"Dani I am very close to pulling over and jumping you in the bushes," he said. "Why'd you wear that …that…?"

"Skirt?" she asked.

"Belt," he clarified. "I didn't know you liked dressing like that."

Dani sighed, "I don't, at least not in public, but I thought you might find it entertaining."

"Woman, you have no idea," he said as he concentrated on the road. They were coming to the mall and he pulled into the parking lot. He found a place to park and turned off the motor. He glanced over at her and cringed.

"Can you pull that skirt down a little and put your jacket back on?" he asked.

Dani blushed, "Uh, yeah." She'd borrowed the outfit from Rogue to impress Logan, but apparently it backfired. She forgot that they'd be in public where anyone could see her dressed like a slut.

She adjusted her skirt and carefully got out of the Jeep. Logan offered her his arm and leaned down to whisper.

"I absolutely love the outfit, Dani, but our first stop is going to be the Gap, for a decent outfit. You ain't on display for anyone but me," he said possessively. "You can wear that when we're alone."

Dani smiled and followed him into the mall. Mission accomplished!

Logan lied about shopping. They were in the gap for an hour and not only emerged with her in a new outfit, but with him carrying several bags. She'd try something on and he'd say, "Nice, now try this one…" By the time they left she had half a wardrobe.

"Thank you, Logan," she said.

"The clothes are on ole Chuck, and we ain't finished yet," Logan said. "You needed a wardrobe."

They hit several other stores until Dani had a good starter wardrobe. Women are never really finished with their wardrobe, but she had all the basics and a few nice dresses. Logan seemed satisfied with the business end of their shopping and he dragged her into a music shop.

Dani's eyes lit up at all the guitars hanging on the wall. She smiled and a long haired clerk came over and looked at Logan. He looked comical carrying all the bags marked The Gap, Victoria's secret, and Macy's. But he looked like a player and the kid just smiled.

"Can I show you a Gibson?" the clerk asked.

"You can show the lady." Logan said.

The clerk looked at the tiny woman and frowned. He heaved a sigh at another would be guitar player. "What do you need, we got some starter acoustics with instruction booklets, and we offer lessons at reasonable rates."

"You can get the condescending tone out of your voice and show me your best twelve string."

The clerk cocked a brow. "Very well toots, right this way."

Logan took exception to the use of the name toots, but let it slide for the moment. Dani seemed to be ignoring everything except the guitars. The clerk took one down off the wall and handed it to her.

"This is a Yamaha FG…" he started to say, but she just grabbed it and finished for him.

"FG-345 with a spruce top and rosewood back, sides and fingerboards," Dani said as she started to tune it. "I like the mahogany neck, but Yamaha's are rather basic, don't you think?"

The clerk cocked a brow, "Play a little and judge it on sound, not brand."

Dani had it tuned and gave it a couple of strums. She started to play a little Mozart Air on a G string. Then she broke into a little Eric Clapton and the clerk grinned.

"Damn, girl," he said with a chuckle.

"Here, show me that Takamine," she said pointing to the acoustic guitar with the ebony fingerboard. She gave it a try and also tried several others before settling on the Yamaha. She had to admit, it had a good tone, and it wasn't as pricey as some of them.

Logan smiled when she'd finally settled on one. "We'll take it."

Dani turned and just said, "It's a little overpriced."

"I'll throw in the case," the clerk said and then gave Dani a charming smile. "And a strap, some picks and one set of replacement strings."

"Cool it, the lady's taken," Logan said. "Pack it all up." Logan tossed a credit card on the counter and gave Dani a warm smile.

Dani walked right up to him, stood on her toes and planted a huge kiss on him. The clerk and several shoppers just stood and stared as Logan got a little carried away. Finally the clerk cleared his throat loudly and Logan let her go. He signed the slip and picked up her bags. Dani grabbed the case and her freebies and followed him out the door.

The clerk just watched the couple leave and just said, "Damn!"

One of the other customers joined him at the counter and shook his head, "Lucky bastard."

Logan led her through the mall and halted in front of the Jeweler's. Dani knew what was coming and she just said, "I think we've done enough shopping for one day. I'd hate to put you through any more; it's a cruel thing to do to any man."

"Shopping with you ain't a chore, and this is the reason I came," he said. "Come on."

They entered and the saleswoman looked up. She took one look at Logan and frowned. He looked like a window shopper… except for the collection of bags he carried. The woman looked a little more promising, and she focused on her.

"Welcome, my name is Jenna. May I help you?" she asked. "Perhaps one of our diamond bracelets, very chic?"

Logan frowned, "Wedding sets," he said. "Show me what you've got on hand."

Jenna tried to look enthusiastic but the pair looked hopelessly mismatched. "Well, congratulations to you both, right this way." She showed them all the basic styles and a few fancy ones. Logan didn't see anything he liked, but waited for Dani's take on them.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"They're all nice," she said noncommittally.

Logan frowned, "Jenna, take a powder."

The clerk nodded and left them to look and Logan looked at Dani seriously. "Alright, she's gone so you don't have to be polite. What do you think?"

"I don't like any of them," she said. "They're too gaudy."

Logan smiled, "That's what I thought." He gave Jenna a nod and she returned. "Here," he said, pulling a picture out of his pocket. He gave it to the saleswoman and she looked at it. "This is what I want."

It was a nice looking set with a large solitaire diamond surrounded by amethysts with a matching wedding band. Jenna smiled.

"It is similar to another style we have just got in. Our jeweler can alter it to match this design and add the amethysts," she said. "It will take about a week if he gets to it right away."

"That'd be fine," Logan said.

"And for your ring, perhaps a matching design?" she asked.

"Just the standard gold band for me," he said.

She gave him a nod and took down their information and ring sizes. Logan put the deposit on them and they left. He loaded up the Jeep and Dani climbed into her seat. She'd been quiet since the jewelers and he was feeling a little self conscious.

"You okay with the ring?" he asked.

"It's what I would have picked," she said. "It just feels strange getting married again. I know it's just memories I have, but it feels weird starting over."

"I know, baby," Logan said, giving her hand a squeeze. "But I like it. We can do it all right this time."

"You know, none of it will be the same," Dani said seriously.

"I wouldn't want it to be," he said. "This is you and me, one day at a time. You're different and that's okay with me. I hope I'm still okay with you."

"Oh, yeah," she said. "We're good."

Logan smiled, "Then let's go home and you can show me that little black nightly you bought. Damned woman wouldn't let you model it for me."

"Well, the dressing rooms weren't coed," Dani said. "But I'll be happy to show it to you and the purple one I found."

"What purple one?" Logan asked.

Dani just smiled and Logan started the Jeep. He felt tightness in the pit of his stomach at the thought. He wanted to get them home. He had a feeling that his noble desire to wait was about to be cast aside. He couldn't plan a wedding fast enough and he wouldn't just blow to Vegas again. Maybe he'd compromise, give her the big wedding, but not bother waiting for it to move in with her. Or maybe they'd just pretend to have separate rooms like Storm and Kurt did. Dani could pop in any time. Logan's thoughts elicited a sly smile and Dani couldn't help but notice.

"What's that all about?" she asked.

"I'm going to break a promise to you tonight," he said. "We ain't waitin' for the wedding, Dani."

"I can live with that," she said with a satisfied smile. "So, your place or mine?"

"It won't matter, so long as we're discreet," Logan said. "We can't be a bad influence on the kids you know, all that premarital sex and all."

"No screaming?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Logan felt himself get hard at the thought of Dani screaming his name from beneath him. He cleared his throat and just rasped, "Hold that thought. Another comment like that one and I will pull over in some bushes."

Dani just smiled and sat quietly. It was after supper when they pulled into the garage. The halls were fairly quiet and Logan and Dani headed up the stairs as inconspicuously as possible until Jubilee saw them with all the bags.

"Oh, someone attacked the mall," Jubilee said loudly.

Girls emerged form all the rooms to see what the fuss was about. The boys also looked, just because of the noise, and Logan frowned.

"Curfew comes quick for nosey students," he said in annoyance.

Rogue just stood with her arms crossed, "It's only eight fifteen."

"Well, then, maybe class will run extra long tomorrow," he said with a smirk. "I know how you all like my drills."

Girls started disappearing and so did the boys. Rogue just frowned.

"That was low, even for a Wolverine," she said and returned to her room.

Logan smiled, "It's good to be me," he said, "I'll… help you unpack."

He followed Dani to her room and they unloaded all the bags except the Victoria's Secret bag. Logan watched as she took the bag and slipped into the bathroom. He kicked his boots off and threw his jacket on the chair.

"What're you going to show me first?" he asked as he lay on the bed, crossed his ankles and rested his head on his hands.

Dani didn't say a word; she just slowly opened the door and stepped out. Her outfit, if you could call it that, was little more than a sheer black silk bustier and a thong. He forced himself to stay still and just look.

"Turn around," he said in a husky voice.

Dani complied and he groaned when he saw how little it covered.

He cleared his throat and just said, "The purple one now."

Dani smiled and retreated to the bathroom. A moment later she reemerged wearing a purple lace bikini and matching top that was so skimpy it barely covered her nipples. Logan's eyes were on fire and he was off the bed in a flash. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He felt her arms wrap around him and then yank his shirt up out of the waistband of his jeans. Her soft hands slipped between the shirt and his skin and Logan groaned. His hands also roamed, one slipping behind her neck to find the ties to her top and the other at her back. With two little tugs, her top fell to the floor and he bent down to taste the treasures the miniscule fabric had covered.

Dani gasped at the pleasure his mouth created within her. His hands slipped down to the small of her back and then around to her hips where he was happy to find ties again. Dani felt the tug at the strings and the fabric fell. Logan's hand slipped down to cup her feminine mound and Dani felt her knees weaken and she clung to him. His finger slipped between the folds of skin and he gently probed it, finding the opening and slipping his finger inside. Her breathing was heavy and he captured her lips again as he slipped his finger out and then inserted two fingers. He moved them in and out in a steady rhythm, stimulating and teasing. Her knees finally gave out, but he held her, continuing the assault with his fingers. Dani clung to him, giving herself over to his skillful caresses. She felt the pleasure building and his fingers began to move more quickly. He pumped them in and out and she suddenly felt the climax hi like the force of the ocean. She bit her lip to keep from screaming with pleasure but Logan just whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead and scream," Logan said. "I ain't leaving this room tonight, and no one will be fooled by the quiet." He wiggled his fingers within her and she moaned.

"Oh…My…God, Logan," she said breathlessly.

Logan slipped his fingers out and pulled her up against him, pressing his trapped erection against her. "This is what you do to me," he rasped. "And that was just the appetizer."

"Don't talk," she said and pulled him into a kiss. There was a sudden flash of light, and Logan felt her skin against his. He broke the kiss and growled as he lifted her into his arms and deposited her on the bed. He covered her and she spread her legs to receive him.

"God, I love you, Dani," he said.

Dani reached between them and took his manhood in her hand. She gently held it and slid her fingers over the soft skin. He was more than ready for her and he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Let go of that," he said.

Dani giggled and wrapped her arms around him. He bend down and kissed her and she opened her mouth and teased him with her tongue. His head was spinning and he filed her mouth with his tongue even as he filled her body with his. It had been so long since he'd held her and loved her like this.

Dreams would never replace the raw fleshy thrill of her sweaty body writhing beneath him. His thrusts were powerful, deep and desperate. Dani's fingernails dug deep into his back and he couldn't care less. She kissed his neck, his shoulders his chest as he made love to her. The hot wetness surrounded him with pleasure as feather soft kisses drove him wild. He reached a hand back and hooked it behind her knee, lifting it up a little as he suckled her breasts. As his hand slipped down along her thigh and firmly grasped her buttock, he felt the first ripple clench him and his body suddenly jerked with pleasure as he climaxed. He lifted his head, grabbed both hips and drove into her frantically. Dani grabbed him behind the neck and drew him down for a kiss. She swallowed his growls and he swallowed her screams as they lay in each other's arms, still kissing.

He felt himself begin to shrink as the afterglow of pleasure slowly subsided, until finally their connection was broken. It was the best sex he'd ever had, and he never wanted it to stop. Only Dani affected him like this, no other woman had made his body shudder in ecstasy.

"Wow," Dani whispered.

Logan kissed her neck and nuzzled her ear. "You ain't getting any sleep tonight, and you're going to need that healing to help you walk tomorrow."

"Promises, promises," Dani said with a smirk.

Logan rolled them over and lifted her into a seated position on his stomach. "I never make empty promises," he said with a mischievous grin. He was already hard again just from the sight of the bite mark on her breast. He cocked a brow at her, lifted her up and impaled her on his swollen member.

Dani threw her head back at the pleasure of it. He really knew how to make her feel good. "Oh… My…" her words trailed off and she just gasped.

"This one's all you baby," Logan said. "Take a ride." She looked at his eyes and they were on fire, and he just smiled, "I want to watch you."

Dani looked into his eyes as she did just as he asked. She lifted herself up on her knees until he was nearly out and then sat down hard again. Logan smiled at the aggressiveness in her. He lifted his pelvis up, but she put her hands on his stomach.

"Oh, no," she said. "This is all me."

Logan obeyed and let her ride him. She kept a steady rhythm until she felt him nearing his breaking point and them she backed down a little. He was going insane and he suddenly grabbed her hips.

"Mercy," he rasped.

Dani just looked into his eyes, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Logan said with a cocked brow.

"Say it," she said. "I want details."

"I want you to stop playing around and take me already," Logan said.

Dani's expression turned from playful to serious and she gave him what he asked for, speeding up until she felt the tell tale pulse of his ejaculation. He held her hips, trying to get her to move faster, but she just leaned back, grabbed his ankles for leverage and pressed herself down on him. Logan growled with pleasure and bucked beneath her, but she held on. Finally as the pleasure subsided he just looked at her curiously.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked.

Dani blushed, "Uh, from you, a long time ago."

He pulled her into his arms, "Damn, you remembered more than I did. Did I teach you anything else?"

"Oh… some things," Dani said with a sly smile.

Logan groaned, "Thank god."


	49. Settling In

**Settling In**

The next week was taken up with getting settled into life at the mansion. Logan had his classes to teach and training sessions to catch up on. Dani had to get back into the groove as well, or for the first time actually. Her memories were sketchy at best, but she distinctly remembered being an active part of the team, and she wanted that back. While Logan was busy torturing his students in the danger room, she met with the professor.

"I want to start training for the team right away," Dani said. "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Your skills are a great asset, but with your current condition, I hesitate to allow you to start training hard," Xavier said. "I would like you to see Dr. McCoy for a check up as soon as possible."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Dani said lightly. "I'm serious about the team. I want to be Supernova again."

"That name does suit you, Danielle, but this is a matter to discuss with the entire team," Xavier said. "How does Logan feel about you joining us again?"

"We haven't talked about it," She admitted. "This is my decision. It has nothing to do with him."

"I believe it does. He has lost you twice and may not be as willing to see you in the line of fire again," Xavier said seriously.

"As a mutant, sooner or later I will be in the line of fire, will I not? I refuse to be unprepared, and I refuse to be the one adult living here that can't protect the students. I have made up my mind. I will work under Hank's supervision, but I will start training," Dani said firmly. "Schedule me in. I want to start today."

Xavier frowned, but knew she was right. She would be joining the team again sooner or later, it was inevitable. He simply didn't want to rush things. She and Logan needed time to adjust to this renewed relationship. It isn't every day that someone starts over like this. She also had to realize that she was not the same person as she was before. He'd known her only a short time, but he could see that.

"Your training can begin after Dr. McCoy releases you, and only what he agrees you are able to do," Xavier said. "I will be discussing this with the team, and I suggest you tell Logan before I do. He may not like hearing it from anyone else."

Dani sighed, "Fine."

Xavier smiled, "Good. Now, how are you adjusting?"

"I feel like two people," she said in frustration. "I don't like it."

"Relax and be yourself as you are this moment, not what you think we are expecting," Xavier said. "Even Logan knows you are not the same."

"I'm tired of the distinction… me before and me now. I'm just Dani, and the confusion is wearing me out. I'm just tired of it," she said.

"Try to get past that," Xavier said. "All we expect is that you be yourself, whoever that may be today."

Dani laughed, "That will have to do. Today I feel like I want a job. Got one?"

"Music or Art might be a good start for you," Xavier suggested. "Painting classes perhaps?"

"I'm not…"

"Neither are most of the teachers here, Danielle. Your skills at art are adequate for an elective course," Xavier assured her. "Logan also said that you would like to continue your education."

"I was in art school back in San Francisco," she admitted. "I thought that was what I wanted, but now I know I just want to be a part of things here."

"And that you are," Xavier said. "We can talk about art school later. Perhaps you should go down to the infirmary. Dr. McCoy is free."

Dani sighed. She wasn't concerned about the pregnancy. She was a self healer, what could possibly go wrong? But she conceded and just orbed herself down to the hall outside Hank's lab. She stuck her head in and he looked up from his work and smiled. There was something strange about seeing a large furry blue man with glasses on the end of his nose. What can you say to a sight like that but…?

"Hi, Hank," Dani said as she entered.

"Danielle," he said. "How nice of you to drop in."

"This is an official visit, Xavier's orders. I need a check up before he'll let me start training," Dani said.

"Ah yes, the pregnancy," Hank said as he stood from his computer desk. "Here is a gown and you can change over there. I'll just go wash up."

Dani remembered Hank's bedside manner as being professional but comforting. He was still that way, and after all the usual tests and exams, he left her alone to dress again. Then he returned he gave her his assessment.

"You may train, but under strict guidelines of no contact. Combat training exercises are all right, but no sparring, especially with Scott, Remy or Logan. You may use your energy as much as you like, it will not harm you or the child. Just be sure to stay well charged," He said.

"Why no sparring with the guys, they'd be careful," Dani said.

"That is the problem, they would hesitate, and you would get hurt more from that than actual fighting," Hank said. "Trust me, and don't argue. You need to get the basics down first anyway."

"But I remember…"

"No," Hank said firmly. "You are not the sum of your memories; you are who you are right now. All new members train and it will be the same for you."

"Fine," Dani agreed, "Have it your way."

"I will and usually do," Hank said. "Now, your energy is rather low, so I'd like you to draw some juice so I can monitor the changes."

Dani frowned and then blushed. "Right here, right now?"

"That is what I said," Hank clarified.

"I usually pop into the power plant for a moment," she said but realized protesting was useless. "Okay." She pulled a charge from the wall outlet and a bolt of electricity shot across the room into her hand. The lights flickered, and Hank just studied his instruments and made a few notes. He watched her glow a moment and then, when she absorbed it and her eyes looked normal again he gave her a smile.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm all finished."

"Good, I'm going to lunch," she said and left. Charging in front of people still bothered her, but there was little she could do about it. She'd have to get used to it here. She wondered what he was looking for.

* * *

Logan ran his students through their paces hard that morning. There was the usual grumbling, but he didn't' care. In his mind he was helping them become the best they could be, just like the lame Army ads. He didn't want to see any of his kids get hurt. Only hard training would prepare them for a world that hated them.

It was nearly lunchtime now, and he headed upstairs to find Dani for lunch. He made it halfway down the hall when he ran into her, coming from the infirmary.

"Hey baby," Logan said as he put an arm around her and walked with her to the elevator. "What'd Beast say?"

"I'm healthy and can start training for the team immediately," she said with a smile.

Logan halted in the elevator with an unreadable expression. "He said what?"

"I can train, just no sparring for a while," she said.

"But the baby," Logan said seriously.

"Will be just fine, Logan. I have managed a lot worse while pregnant. Training is nothing," she said.

"You are not the same as before, Dani. For one, you're more pigheaded, and for another, you didn't know you were pregnant when all that happened. You were lucky then, you almost died. I am not going to watch you suffer again, Dani. This time you're going to take care of yourself," Logan said.

"I don't answer to you," Dani said angrily. "I want this, and you are just going to have to deal with it."

"Oh, is that so?" Logan asked. "You have to get the approval of the rest of the team, and you already got one vote against you."

"Fine, Logan. I'll get in without you," she said angrily and orbed herself out of the elevator.

Logan swore angrily, "Damned stubborn woman!"

The elevator door opened and he quickly calmed down in front of the students that were waiting there. Rogue stood with her arms crossed and a cocked brow.

"Hi Logan, everything okay?" she asked.

"Just fine, kid," Logan said as he brushed past her to head to his room. He hoped Dani was there. He wasn't finished talking to her about this. He was getting more and more pissed by the second for her disappearing in the middle of an argument. He opened her door and strolled in. She was sitting on the bed glaring at him. He just closed and locked the door.

"We used to have an understanding about that little power of yours. No orbing until the argument was over," Logan said. "Why is this so important to you? Why are you in such a hurry to be on the team?"

Dani sighed, "I want to feel like I belong again. It is important to me to fit in again. Everyone looks at me funny and it's driving me crazy. I'm still me, and that's not so different as before."

Logan sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, "You belong here, Dani, right here in my arms. You don't need to wear black leather to fit in. You've only been here a couple of days, give it a little time."

"Logan, I still want to train," she said. "Hank said it's okay, and I won't be allowed to go on missions for a while. I just want to get back into the groove; I need to be doing something."

Logan sighed, "You can join Scott's karate class, the beginning class. If you are up to it, you can do Phys Ed with my class in the mornings. But I can't go easy on you, it would spoil my image."

Dani smiled, "That's okay, I like it when you're hard."

Logan laughed at the suggestive comment and kissed her hungrily. She was playful, and he loved it. In a fit of spontaneous passion, he forgot their argument and thought only of her sexy body.

"I'm getting hard now," he said against her neck as his hands roamed over her breasts. "So what do you want to do about it?"

Dani just smiled and they were surrounded by a flash of light. Their clothes were now in a pile on the floor and he basked in the feel of her skin against his. He'd never tire of that trick. He laid her back on the bed and covered her.

"I love you, Dani," he said seriously. "Please don't fight me on joining the team. It's not just that you're pregnant, you're not ready."

"I promise," she said. "I still want to train, though."

"Under the strictest guidance of Hank," Logan said. "I don't want any accidents."

"I don't either," Dani said. "It's my baby too."

Logan kissed her again, but more tenderly this time. He loved that she carried his child. He knew she'd be a good mother, and he couldn't wait for the wedding. She wasn't showing yet, but he could tell a difference. Her belly was ever so slightly rounded, and her breasts seemed a little fuller. He'd be picking up the ring in a few days and he would propose more formally. Then he and Chuck could work out the details for the wedding. They'd have it here at the mansion and all the students would be invited of course. He could almost see her in a fancy white wedding gown.

Dani wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. She didn't like fighting, it was pointless. He was right; there was no way they would let her wear a uniform while she was pregnant. But at least she could train. She ran her fingers through his wild hair and teased one of his sideburns with her fingertips. He groaned with pleasure and ground his hips into hers.

"Oh, god, Logan!" she said breathlessly.

He smiled and rubbed his erection against her feminine flesh and then pulled away. "So, are you going to use your powers against me again?"

"I didn't use them against you, Logan. I just…" Dani protested as she tried to arch closer to him.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said as he shook his head at her. "Orbing away from me during an argument is using an unfair advantage. So, are you going to use your powers against me?"

"Logan, stop teasing me!" she said.

"Oh, you wanted something?" he asked with a cocked brow as he ground himself against her again. It was killing him to not bury himself in her right now, but he was making a point here. "I will have your word, no more running from me."

"I didn't run…"

"Your word," Logan said, starting to get a little irritated. "Give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want." Logan bent down and took a nipple in his mouth. Dani gasped in pleasure, and he gently nipped at the little pink bud before releasing it and looking into her dreamy eyes. "You used to trust me, Dani."

"I trust you now," she said. "I promise, no orbing to get out of an argument."

"No orbing to get away from me for any reason," Logan amended for her. "Say it."

"I give you my word, Logan. I won't do that again," Dani said.

Logan smiled in satisfaction and sheathed himself within her. Her head fell back against the pillow as she gasped in pleasure. Logan loved watching her like this. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the mattress as he sat back on his knees. She sat, straddling his lap and the angle was very good. She rocked into him, and the pleasure began to build. Her head fell back, revealing her long sexy neck to him and he kissed and nibbled at it. He rocked with her, and they were swept up in a dance of pure passion. Logan's hands roamed over her possessively, caressing and teasing. But his mind was focused on her warmth that surrounded him and the friction of her movements as her inner muscles clenched his throbbing manhood. He lowered her back to the mattress as the passion pushed him over the edge. He felt Dani's legs wrap around him and heard her moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Logan…" she said breathlessly.

Logan's head was spinning and he thrust into her with all his strength, showering her face with kisses. Their bodies rocked into each other with desperation, and when they came, Logan had to stifle the growl that burned in his throat. Dani buried her face in his shoulder and gasped as the pleasure rippled and crashed over her. Logan's lovemaking was the most awesome experience she'd ever felt. No memory she had could compare to it.

"So," Logan rasped between ragged breaths, "Should we call this argument settled?"

"Yes," she said. "We're good."

Logan smiled, "Good. Now, sex makes me hungry. Let's get dressed and go to lunch. We can pick up with round two later."

* * *

Scott and Jean were seated at lunch when Logan and Dani walked in. Jean glanced up and blushed, and Scott noticed.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Some days I wish I wasn't a telepath," she said.

Scott looked at where her attention had gone and he frowned. "Logan thinking something rude again?"

"Oh, nothing rude," Jean said as she turned her attention back to her lunch. "X rated maybe…"

Scott's frown darkened, and he glared at Logan in annoyance. "He's too damn lucky for such an ass hole. What does she see in him that he managed to steal her heart in two lifetimes?"

Jean looked at Scott in shock, "You're a married man there, Cyclops."

Scott shook his head, "You know me better than that, Jean."

"Yes, well, your memories were much more detailed than mine," she said in annoyance. "I distinctly remember you and Logan fighting a lot."

"We do that anyway, it had nothing to do with Dani," Scott said.

Jean rolled her eyes, "No of course not."

Logan and Dani sat down with them, trying to make some semblance of normalcy in their routine. Jean gave Dani a cordial smile and Scott greeted them.

"So, Dani, are you getting all settled in again?" he asked.

Logan, still annoyed by Scott's familiarity answered for her, "_Danielle_ is settling in great, and will be moving into my room today, get the picture?"

"Cool it, children," Dani said. "Whatever rivalry you two still have, don't drag me into it, please. Scott, I am feeling more comfortable here, thank you."

"That's good to hear," Jean said. "How about a check-up for our new mom-to-be?"

"Already done," she said lightly. "Beast has given me a clean bill of health and only minor restrictions to training. I'll be in the danger room bright and early tomorrow for Scott's class."

Jean was a little miffed at Dani's snub of her medical skills. "Hank is a scientist, I am a doctor."

"Hank was always my doctor," Dani said. "I think it's the blue fur, it puts me at ease."

Logan smirked but said nothing. It had always been a sore subject between them before. Jean had ego issues.

"Well, I look forward to having you in class," Scott said. "What are the restrictions?"

"No sparring," she said, "But I'm not ready for that anyway so it's no big deal."

Scott nodded, "Not to sound insulting, but I'll put you in with the beginners for now."

"No insult taken, technically, I am a beginner," Dani said.

The rest of the conversation was less business and more gossip. Dani learned that Rogue and Gambit were a hot item around school, and that she had permanently inherited more powers. She was just on the verge of being accepted as a full time member of the team along with Bobby and Peter. Kitty was still under age along with Jubilee, but their skills were improving greatly. Dani felt like a novice and it irritated her. She'd be training very hard to get caught up. She wanted to be a force to be reckoned with by the time the baby came.

After lunch, Dani was informed that the team was holding a meeting so she went in search of the art supplies in one of the classrooms. She found more than enough to keep her occupied and took an easel, a new canvas and an assortment of paints and orbed herself outside in the back yard. She was still in sight of the house, but far enough away to have privacy. She set up and went to work. She never knew what she would paint until that first stroke went on the canvas. Oh, yes… that was just the thing.

* * *

"Non, da petit is not ready to join the team," Remy said.

"Really? Well you fight her then and prove it," Rogue said angrily.

"This argument could go on all day," Scott said. "She won't be going on missions until after the child is born, so I say put off the vote until then. Let her get a little training time in and just get settled into life here."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Scooter," Logan said. "When she's ready, I'll be the first to vote her in, but not now."

"Is that the consensus?" Xavier asked.

Rogue frowned, but grudgingly agreed. She thought Dani could do it now. Her powers were an incredible advantage, but she understood the reasoning behind waiting.

With everyone in agreement, Xavier moved on to other subjects. "Now, there is the business of the Brotherhood invading the grounds. Danielle was able to escape, but I am concerned with security beyond the woods. Are there any suggestions?"

"Yeah, keep the kids closer," Logan said.

"Other than confinement," Xavier clarified.

"Fences?" Kurt asked.

"Ineffective," Scott said. "Magneto can destroy it with the snap of his fingers."

"Not without making a little noise," Gambit said.

"Surveillance cameras?" Jean suggested, "Along with fences?"

Hank shook his head, "It is a start, but the fact of the matter is, if they want to get in, they will find a way."

"Indeed, but let us see about making it a bit more effort, shall we?" Xavier said.

"I'll get on that," Hank said.

"Excellent," Xavier said with a smile, "Now if there is no further business…"

"There is one thing," Logan said. "I have a little mater of a wedding to plan, and I want it to be rather soon."

"Have you two set a date yet?" Storm asked.

"No, I am picking up the ring tomorrow, and want to ask her more formally when I present it to her. I was hoping for like… next Saturday," Logan said.

"You want to plan a wedding in just over a week?" Jean asked, completely horrified.

"In Vegas you can plan a wedding in like ten minutes," Logan said. "All you need is a dress and a cake."

Scott bit his lip and stifled a laugh, but Gambit surprisingly spoke up.

"You should let her plan it," Remy said. "It is a woman thing."

"She will," Logan said. "I just want to get the ball rolling here. She's… well, I just don't want her to…"

"Yes, Logan, there is no need to explain, we understand the situation," Xavier said. "Certainly there are none present who can condemn your actions. Indiscretion is a common thread in the team," Xavier said, glancing at Rogue and Gambit.

"I suggest you gain Dani's approval of a date first, then we will all pitch in to make it happen, no matter how fast that may be," Xavier said. "Now, is that all?"

There was apparently no more new news, so the meeting was concluded. The team broke up, and Logan went in search of Dani. He looked in all the usual places with no success. He finally found her on the back lawn, painting. She looked up from her canvas as he approached and smiled.

"How was the meeting?" she asked.

"They won't vote until after the baby, that was unanimous. You are to train, however, under the doctor's guidance," Logan said. "When you're ready, I'll be in your corner, I promise."

"I know," she said lightly.

"So, what are you painting?" Logan asked, as he started to walk around to look.

Dani stepped in front of him, "Oh, no. Not until it is finished."

Logan cocked a brow, "What is this, keeping secrets from me already?"

"No, I'm just an eccentric painter," she said. "It's not ready to be shown, so back off."

Logan laughed, putting up his hands in resignation. "Fine, show me first, though."

"You got it," she said. "It was for you anyway."

Logan smiled," So, you need a break, baby? I thought you and I could get back to what we were doing before lunch."

"Arguing?"

"No, making up," Logan said with a wolfish grin.

Dani smiled, "That is a great idea. Let me put all this away quick."

Logan watched her cover the canvas and pack up the paints. She set it all together in a pile and orbed it somewhere out of light. Then she strolled right up to him and hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, and gave a little tug. Logan stood firm, knowing nothing could make him move if he didn't want to. But this game he liked, so he went along with it. He stepped closer, leaving no space between them, but kept his hands at his sides. Dani's hands slipped from his belt loops around to grasp his derriere and Logan growled softly. She wrapped one leg around his and his arms wrapped around her possessively and he kissed her.

"You are playing with fire, Dani," Logan said. "I'm close to taking you right here on the lawn."

"The hedges are high enough over there," she said with a sly smile. "No one would ever see us."

Logan hoisted her up into his arms and headed for the tall hedges. He was reminded once again of just how much he loved this woman. Two centuries and a reincarnated lifetime later, she was still the best damned lover he'd ever had. He couldn't wait to make her his wife again. If his memory served him right, once she was married, she was even more aggressive in bed. God, he couldn't wait!


	50. Hot Date

**Hot Date**

Dani woke early only to find Logan already nearly dressed. He glanced over at her as he buttoned his black shirt and gave her a rakish smile.

"Mornin baby," he said. "I gotta run into town this morning, but I'll be back by the time you're done with training."

Dani smiled at the thought of getting back into the swing of mansion life. "So, will you meet me for lunch?"

"Count on it," Logan said as he walked over to the bed and kissed her. "Later, Dani." And he backed away towards the door, staring at her longingly. Finally he turned and left with thoughts of proposals in his head. He couldn't wait for their evening. He had plans of making it really special.

Dani stared at the door a minute and then sighed. Her first class was in about a half hour and she was the oldest beginner in the group. That was slightly embarrassing, but she knew everyone understood. She had trained a little whenever she visited Mr. Li in San Francisco, but not that much. Maybe she could call up a few memories of fighting skills from before and surprise them. Scott was always a little bit annoying as a teacher. She would prefer to be in Logan's class, but he was the advanced teacher. She'd spend all her time on her falling on her ass if she was in that class.

* * *

Scott stood at the head of his hand to hand combat class and surveyed his students standing in neat rows. Their white karate uniforms only differed in the belt colors that marked their level of expertise. Dani stood at the far end wearing a white belt. He nodded approvingly at her presence and started their warm ups. The rest of the students all knew the moves well, but Dani was a fraction of a second behind, having to see everything before executing Scott's commands. Once she saw the move, she recognized it even if the names meant little. Then they broke up into groups for pair ups, each according to level, leaving no one to spar with Dani who was the only white belt present. Scott took pity on her and decided to see what she remembered, if anything. He left the class in Remy's hands and took Dani aside.

"All right, we need to see what you know so we know how best to approach your training. First, I want to practice some easy tumbles. I don't want you falling wrong and getting hurt," Scott said seriously.

Dani just smirked at the thought. She would heal from any wrong tumble before she had time to get up, but she didn't argue. He demonstrated, and then she copied. After a few minutes he gave her a light toss, and she rolled perfectly and jumped to her feet. Scott gave her a smile.

"Good," he said, "Now how about this?"

He grabbed her arm to give her another toss, but she shrugged out of it and spun around, swinging her foot and kicking him off his feet. Scott wasn't ready for a move like that from a beginner and was surprised as he fell flat on his back. The pair suddenly had the full attention of the rest of the class.

Scott got up and looked at her smug expression with a smirk. She was really enjoying that small victory, but it was very small. He decided to see if she remembered how to block a hit, and threw a respectable punch at her face. She dodged it and laded a punch of her own at his kidney before diving away and turning to face him. Scott decided that she wasn't a beginner at all and gave her a full test. He went after her with all the skill he had, and she blocked him every time, even getting in a few punches of her own. Scott was impressed, and quit pulling punches as he normally did with the kids.

Remy watched rather surprised by her skill and could see the sweat beading up on Scott's face as they tossed each other around the mat. The class was at a stand still until finally Scott halted the match.

"Enough," Scott rasped between breaths. "Did you remember that from before, or are you holding out on us?"

"Well, you see whenever I visited Mr. Li, I would train a little…" she said.

"That's the apothecary in Chinatown?" Scott clarified.

"Well, that's what he does now, he used to teach Aikido and has full master standing," Dani said. "He said I learn fast, but I didn't learn this much."

The class all tried not to laugh, because Scott could be a pain in the ass when he was embarrassed, but Remy laughed out loud.

"Da petit had you dead to rights. I think it was an even match," Remy said.

"No, he was holding back," Dani said seriously. "I can see what Hank meant. You forget I heal fast. I can take a little training."

"Fine, then take on Remy," Scott said as he grabbed his towel. "Why not give him the real thing, though, like before. Use your powers with your punches."

"You spar with her if you want her to zap her punches!" Remy said quickly.

"Oh, shut up both of you," Dani said quickly. "I don't remember playing that rough in training, so forget it. Sometimes I have a hard time keeping those jolts harmless, so no way."

Remy smiled mischievously, "Then let's spar."

Scott shook his head in annoyance but stepped back with the rest of the class to watch them. Remy was surprisingly fast and agile for a tall lanky fellow. He was more acrobatic than most of the team and could turn other people's energy against them easily. But Dani used her small size to an advantage, drawing him in and then letting him have it in the most sensitive places. In a few minutes time, Remy got in three respectable hits, but Dani nailed him in the solar plexus, the kidneys, the stomach, the jaw and the… oh, ouch.

Scott and all the other guys in the room just cringed at the low blow and Dani just gasped and apologized.

"God, Remy, I'm so sorry! You… uh, moved," she stuttered and then offered to heal him, but he quickly covered his groin and frowned.

"No! Uh, no thanks…" he said, blushing and glancing over at Rogue who was biting her lip to keep from laughing at his avid protests.

Dani looked down at the mat, blushing bright red and Scott just sighed.

"You are obviously an advanced student, Dani. You'll be in Logan's class… good luck," Scott said. He turned back to the kids and just said, "No one said this was a spectator's class!"

The class resumed and Dani was dismissed. She smiled at her accomplishment, feeling a little better about herself and about being here. If she could hold her own with those two, she couldn't be too bad.

* * *

Logan found the woman behind the counter irritating, but held his temper. She continued to search through her files for the ring he'd ordered and finally found the right envelope. She sighed with relief and dumped its contents out on the velvet pad on the counter. Two rings tumbled out, one with a huge solitaire diamond and a circle of rich deep amethysts, and a second band of amethysts. He put them together, testing how they'd look in his pinky and smiled. He didn't care about the ridiculous bill that went with it, it was perfect.

"That'll do," he said gruffly, handing it back to her so she could wrap it.

The saleswoman put it into a velvet box and then wrapped it up. She gave him the box with his band as well and he settled the bill. With that errand done, he made a stop at his favorite fancy Italian restaurant. He made a reservation and spoke with Jacques, the host.

"I want one of those little chocolate cakes for dessert tonight, and I want it to read 'will you marry me?'" Logan said.

Jacques, ever the romantic, smiled at the rough looking man, "That is easy to arrange. Are there any other requests for such an important evening?"

Logan suddenly blushed, but shook his head. That would have to do. It wasn't the most creative proposal idea, but it was nice. He didn't have time to be fussy. He wanted to tie the knot soon, not only so she could still fit the dress, but because he didn't like the idea of her carrying his child without carrying his name.

* * *

With training over, and Logan still gone, Dani decided to shower and find something to do. After freshening up and putting on clean clothes, she straightened her room. Logan still had most of his things in his own room, but she knew he'd be moving in more permanently soon.

Satisfied with the clean up, she retrieved her painting things and found a quiet spot out on the lawn again. There was more activity today, but everyone could see she was busy and gave her a little space. She worked on the painting, almost driven to complete it. She couldn't place the scene, or the people in it very well, she only knew that she dreamed about this picture a lot. She closed her eyes and focused on the dream. Screaming was the first thing, then faces… and then she fell into darkness. But the last thing she saw was always Logan, reaching for her. His face was set in worry, anger, concern and love. In many ways it was how she saw him, strong and protective. The anger was never directed at his friends, though they did see it sometimes. No, the anger was for everyone else and the wrath as well. That he saved for anyone that threatened his family, the Xmen and the kids. Scott might be the leader here, and Xavier the mentor, but Logan was the backbone. There wouldn't be much of a team without him.

So her hands worked, and soon brush strokes took shape and detail and there was a face, Logan's. He was surrounded by bight colors, a strange array of lights, and she smiled. There was only the detail to finish now, like the hair and a few highlights in the eyes. And then she paused, and somewhere in the background, she saw it… the faintest outline of a sentinel. Her heart stopped, this was a memory, and it wasn't a good one. She stared in horror as the scene played out in her mind but was interrupted by a sexy voice.

"Hey, darlin, how's the painting coming?" Logan asked.

Dani's head shot up as she looked at him in surprise and then he saw her quickly recover. "Oh, it's… well, I don't know. It's not what I intended…"

Logan was good at sniffing out trouble, and he knew there was trouble brewing in her head. "Can I look?" he asked.

Dani gulped and nodded, and as he stepped around, he tried to keep his expression unreadable. He was staring at himself, and it was damned strange, but it was a good likeness. She captured his pissed off look rather well, but there was more to it than that.

"So, what inspired this?" he asked, strangely disturbed by it.

"I think it's the day I died, before," she whispered. "I'm not sure though."

Logan pulled her into a hug and tried not to take the painting so personally, but he did. He was there, and couldn't save her. The thought was disturbing. "If you can't be sure, then it could be anything," he offered. "But it's good, whatever it was."

Dani just enjoyed the feel of his arms around her and accepted his simple explanation, desperate for any explanation other than the one she'd come up with. Finally she sighed and said, "Sit down, I can use a model to finish up a few details."

Logan released her and smiled as he sat for her. She first changed the background a little to mask her original design. Now it simply looked like a portrait. She made few minor adjustments in his expression; softening the glare in the eyes and making him look more like the lover that shared her bed. With a few highlights in the hair and details in his sideburns, she was satisfied. She looked at him and smiled.

"Come and see," she said.

Logan liked this one better. He didn't look like an ass hole anymore. "I look horny," he said with a smirk.

"I paint what I see," she said with a cocked brow.

Logan grinned and helped her pack up the paints. They carried her things back to the mansion and stowed them in the art room and then went upstairs to put the painting away. On their way through the hall, Rogue caught a look at the portrait and cocked a brow.

"Well, if that isn't a picture for the girl's wing, I don't know what is," she said. "He looks like he's ready to pounce."

Logan shook his head as he led Dani past her, "I get that look for one woman, and you ain't her, kid. Go find your Cajun; I hear he is nursing an injury. I'm sure he'd love for you to make him feel better."

Dani suddenly blushed. "You heard about that? It was an accident."

Logan just smirked as he opened the door to her room. "Too bad, I'd have been real proud of that one, accident or not. Obnoxious prick needs to be taken down a notch every now and then."

He looked around the room for a spot to hang the painting but Dani just shook her head. "It'd be weird having you watch us."

Logan propped it up on the dresser and then grabbed her, kissing her passionately in front of his rakish gaze. He glanced up and began undressing her. Then he paused and looked down at her. "It's kind of a turn on," he said.

Dani looked back at her painting and gasped as she felt Logan sucking her left nipple. He was right, it was a turn on. The look on his face was definitely a bedroom expression. It was probably her imagination that it seemed to smolder even more when he was standing here ravishing her breasts. Logan lifted his mouth just long enough to make a request.

"Do that trick, Dani, you know the one," he said and promptly latched on to her other breast. At his command their clothes were removed and relocated to the floor. He loved that, and wasted no time in laying her on the bed. He would never get his fill of her, never. After spending the morning retrieving their wedding rings, he was horny as hell. He needed her, had to fill her and claim her as his again. He slipped his fingers between her nether lips and stroked her as she writhed beneath him. She was already slick and wet, and the scent of her arousal went to his head.

She looked up at him with fire in her violet eyes and all she said was, "Hurry."

Logan sat back and gazed at her. His eyes were intensely hot as he looked her naked body up and down. She reached for him but he leaned back out of her grasp and shook his head at her. She sat up, but he backed off the bed and stalked around her like a cat hunting its prey. Dani found this game exciting and sat up on her knees, following him around the room with her eyes. Logan seemed to be calm and relaxed, but every muscle was taut and straining against his willful control. His erect penis was standing proudly and the tip was weeping as he made one last circuit of the bed and then lunged for her.

Dani shrieked from surprise, but didn't struggle as he caught her around the waist from behind. He rested on his knees and pulled her against him, burying himself to the hilt in her hot wet entrance. She reached her arms out wide and grabbed the covers, balling her hands up in them as he began a vigorously insistent rhythm of thrusting. She moved with him, backing herself against him with all her force, using the bed for leverage as much as possible. Logan helped a little, hands firmly gripping her hips and pulling her into each stroke, harder and faster until finally he felt his release come as waves of pleasure hit him with every pulse of his ejaculation. Her sex throbbed around him, tightening, and drawing him even deeper, milking him relentlessly until finally their bodies began to still. Logan glanced up at the painting looking down at him and it seemed to have an almost satisfied look on its face. She was right, it was weird. He wrapped his arms around her and fell back against the pillows and rolled them to the side to cuddle.

"You're staring at me," she said softly, pointing up to the painting.

Logan chuckled, "Embarrassed?"

"No," she said, turning her head to look at him.

Logan kissed her, "I'm going to turn it around. If I want to watch myself make love to you, I'll get a couple of mirrors."

Dani smiled as he hopped off the bed and padded over to the dresser. In a moment he was back and she rolled to her back and spread her legs out wide for him. "So, up for round two?"

Logan growled as the scent of their mingled body fluids hit his nostrils. It was like throwing gasoline on a fire, and he quickly mounted her, though this time there was less urgency. He loved her gently and slowly this time, in no rush to have this intimacy end. Just as they were about to climax, he heard her stomach growl and he laughed as they came.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"It's been an active day," she said with a smirk.

"Let's grab a shower and go into town," Logan said lightly. "I know this great place to eat."

"You just got back, you sure?" Dani asked.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

Logan parked the jeep in the parking lot of the very posh Vinacelli's Bistro. He walked around the car and opened the half door for her. He was greeted by the sight of her sexy legs, and he watched appreciatively as she swung around to climb out. Her lavender dress was very nice, snug in all the right places, and just long enough to keep him from killing every man that looked at her. And damn, if they weren't already looking. Dani reached up to straighten the collar of his black shirt. He looked good in his black jeans and shirt and black cowboy boots. It was a sexy combination, and he offered her his arm to lead her into the restaurant.

The hostess at the counter looked at them smugly as if they were not worthy of her attention, but Jacques joined them and quickly showed them to a fine table, semi private, near the string quartet. He gave Logan a wink and left them alone with their menus.

"What do you recommend?" Dani asked Logan.

"I like the Seafood Lasagna," Logan said, "but everything is good."

They made their orders and ate, enjoying the atmosphere. The music was nice without being intrusive, and Dani was feeling rather relaxed. Logan, however, was getting more nervous by the minute. It was almost time for desert, and that meant proposal time. The waiter took their plates, and Jacques casually stopped by to see if they needed anything. Dani asked for a refill on her drink, and Logan just cleared his throat and asked if Jacques had anything interesting for dessert. Jacques smiled and left leaving Logan only a few moments to think of what he would say. The waiter set the cake in front of Dani so she could read the words and she looked at Logan with a shocked look and a blush.

"Dani, I know I asked you to marry me before, but it was an emotional moment for both of us. I wanted to give you some time before mentioning it again, but with the baby and all, I don't want to wait too long either. I love you, Dani. I loved you then, but more importantly, I love you now. Neither of us is the same, and that's the fun of it. We get to learn to love each other all over again. I'm asking you, the woman you are right now, today, to marry me, the man I am today. What do you say?" Logan held his breath and waited.

Dani seemed to ponder the cake a moment, staring at the words written there and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes, Logan, I will marry you. I loved you then and I love you now. I'll always love you, Logan."

Logan pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the velvet box for her. He took it out and put it on her ring finger and then kissed her hand. "It belongs there, just like we belong together," he said and then suddenly turned his head and sniffed. He smelled fire, and it was spreading fast. Dani, the kitchen's on fire, get outside and wait for me."

"Not a chance, they're going to need help getting everyone out of here," Dani said quickly.

Smoke billowed into the dining room from the kitchen and Jacques ran in and called everyone to attention, "Please, Ladies and gentlemen, we have a small fire in the kitchen. We need you all to take your coats and purses and proceed calmly to the front door. No panic is necessary, there is more smoke than fire here…"

Well, he tried to sound calm, but the screaming quickly ensued and the panic followed. Jacques' small kitchen fire was a blazing inferno. The sprinklers kicked in, but it didn't seem to do a thing to retard the advance of the flames. Logan and Dani immediately took charge of calming people and directing them safely to the exits. Finally outside, the entire restaurant was engulfed in flames as the fire crews arrived. But one woman was running through the crowd shouting in panic.

"Jason? Jason? Oh, god, my son is still inside!" she shouted.

Logan was about to go in but the fire chief caught his arm. "Oh, no cowboy! Let the professionals handle this."

Logan growled at the man but spun on his heels when he saw the reflection of a flash of white light in the puddles on the asphalt. Dani had gone in, and he couldn't stop her. He stared at he building, waiting for any signs, but nothing happened. The fire burned out of control as if it had a will of its own, and Logan realized that there was nothing natural about this fire. He went to Jacques.

"How'd this start?" Logan asked.

"A small grease fire, it just spread so fast. Not even our extinguishers would stop it, it just…" his face paled. "The fire rose up and looked at me," he said under his breath. "I thought it was even laughing."

Logan looked around for the frantic mother, but she was gone. Figures! Logan scowled and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit the quick dial number for the mansion and waited. He needed back up for this one.

"Xavier's school… Logan what's wrong?" Jean's voice answered.

"Damn I hate it when you do that Jeannie," Logan said quickly. "Even over the phone it's creepy. Dani's been taken. This time it was Pyro and probably Mystique. They set fire to the restaurant and then lured her back inside to save a kid, but there wasn't any kid… get it?"

"I understand, can you tell where they went?"

"No, all the smoke is messing with my nose," Logan admitted gruffly. "I'm sure that was part of the plan. I need help."

Xavier suddenly spoke up from another line, "Logan, I'm sending Scott and Remy to join you. They should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks," Logan said and then hung up. He knew they were likely long gone by now, but he had a look around anyway. He'd been here and couldn't stop this. He should have seen it as a trap right away. He was such an idiot!


	51. Emergency

**Emergency**

The fire chief noticed Logan pacing back and forth with his cell phone stuck to his ear so he spoke to him.

"Hey, cowboy! Get back," he said.

Logan glared at him, "Just put out the damned fire!"

The chief was about to make an angry retort and have him removed when one of his crew shouted to him.

"Chief, we found someone trapped inside!" the call came.

Suddenly the crew went to work on an all out rescue campaign. Logan waited impatiently until a fireman emerged from the torched Bistro with a woman in his arms. It was Dani. Logan ran to meet them and tried to reach for her but several firemen stopped him.

"That's my fiancé!" Logan shouted at them.

"She needs medical help, just let us help her…" someone said.

Dani suddenly stirred, "I'm fine," she croaked, "Just a little too much smoke." She coughed a few times as they laid her on the gurney and then tried to sit up.

"Oh, no miss. You were in there for a long time. You'll be going to the hospital. Your fiancé here can go with you if you like," the medic said.

Dani looked panicked. The last thing she needed was a hospital. "But… but…"

"No baby, it's okay," Logan said quickly. "I'll go with you, and call the professor."

Dani reluctantly nodded as they loaded her and Logan into the ambulance. The medic tried to look her over, but she squirmed a little. While he was working, Logan noticed something peculiar. She didn't smell quite right. Maybe it was the smoke…

Dani coughed again, and then sneezed right at Logan, surrounding him in a very fine grey dust. He immediately broke into a sneezing fit. The medic figured he now had two patients so he stuck an oxygen mask on both of them. Shortly thereafter, Logan passed out.

* * *

Scott pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant just as the fire crews were cleaning up. Remy hopped out and looked around. Most of the spectators had dispersed, and there was no sign of Logan. Scott stepped out of his car and scowled.

"He should have waited for us. Call him," Scott said in annoyance. He was worried. There never seemed to be any peace for them.

Remy dialed Logan's number and let it ring… and ring… and… "Hello? Logan? Where the hell are you? Did you find her?"

"Damn it, Swamp Rat, shut the hell up and listen!" Logan growled on the other end. "We're on the way to the hospital. They found her inside; I think she's okay, but just meet us there."

Remy bit his lip. He knew how badly an exam on a mutant could go if the doctors found out. "We're on the way." He hung up and looked at Scott with a sober expression. "They found her inside, but they're both on the way to the hospital in an ambulance."

Scott's expression was unreadable but he immediately acted. He grabbed the first fireman and demanded to know where they took the injured from the fire. The surprised fireman just stuttered out the name of the nearest hospital with a trauma center and Scott ran back to the car where Remy was waiting.

"Don't drive like a granny, Cyclops," Remy said seriously.

Scott frowned at the very thought, "I'll show you driving, Gambit." They sped out of the parking lot and down the street. Scott's car had all the extra goodies designed for speed. He turned on his emitter that reset the lights to green for him and then hit the boost button. He just smirked at Gambit whose knuckles were turning white as he gripped the dash.

"Call the professor," Scott said.

"Dat's a good idea," Remy said shakily. "Don't kill anybody."

Scott didn't make a comment on that little dig. He was too worried about Dani and Logan. The hospital they were going to had a reputation for reporting mutants… after they practically dissected them. This could be bad, very bad.

* * *

Dani was covered in soot, passed out cold and Logan wouldn't leave her side.

"Dani, wake up darlin," he was soothing.

The doctors in the emergency room were having a hard time getting Logan to give them any room. When a nurse tried to get him to let go of her hand and step back, he growled at her and shoved her aside. Dr. Morton, the head surgeon, had had enough of his near violent protests and finally intervened. He grabbed a syringe and loaded it with a fast acting sedative. He looked at two of his larger residents and motioned for them to hold him. Then he just slammed the needle in Logan's arm and injected it.

"Damn, Bub! You made a… huge… mista… damn," Logan's words tapered off sluggishly and he fell to the floor.

"Get him on a stretcher and strap him down, just in case. Get to work on the woman, cut the charred clothes off carefully, watch the burns," Dr. Morton said.

"There are no burns," a nurse gasped. "Look!"

Morton frowned at her and stepped closer for a look, "That's impossible. The report said she was in the building for nearly a half hour. They found her under a pile of burning debris…" He stared at her perfectly unmarred skin and his expression darkened. "Get her strapped down and take her down to CAT scan! I want a full workup!" He looked over at Logan and frowned. "That one, too."

"But he's fine," another doctor said.

"No he's not, he's a goddamn mutant, and so is she," the Morton said coldly. "I'm in charge, do as I say, and give the woman a sedative. I don't want her waking up."

One of the nurses fainted in shock and several of the staff went pale.

"But… if they are, then... I don't want to touch them," a nurse stuttered.

"Oh, dammit, Marcy, it's not contagious!" another nurse said as she prepared the drug.

Morton looked at Dani with unmasked disgust. He absolutely hated mutants. But despite his dislike, he was fascinated. This was the first time he had a chance to look at one up close, inside and out. First he would need samples, blood, tissue…

* * *

Remy put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Scott as they pulled into the parking lot outside emergency. His expression was grim but his words were measured carefully.

"We are to be as discreet as possible, but he said to do whatever is necessary to get them out of there. The professor doesn't want a scene… but there is a possibility…"

Scott raised a hand to stop the sentence as he got out of the car. He had his sunglasses on, a little more discreet than his visor. He hoped they wouldn't draw too much attention. Gambit wore dark shades also, just to mask his blood red eyes. Neither of them wanted to start a scene in a hospital.

"Let's just play this casually," Scott said. "Dani is my… sister and Logan is your brother, got it? We're here to find out how they are doing."

"Oh, sure, you get the cute one in your family," Remy said with annoyance.

"No one would believe Logan and I were related," Scott said dryly as he pushed the glass door open.

The scene before them was chaotic to say the least. There was security swarming around and several police officers in the hallway outside a busy curtained off exam room. Scott had a bad feeling. He caught the nearest nurse by the crook of the arm.

"Excuse me, miss. What's going on?" he asked her.

She seemed unusually nervous as she answered in a near whisper, "We've got a couple of…_mutants_."

Remy didn't wait for Scott to give him the okay, he just lowered his shades to the end of his nose so she could see his eyes and said, "Is dat so?"

Her eyes doubled in size and her mouth fell open, "My god!"

Scott's jaw was set tight but he made his decision in an instant, "Answer me calmly and quietly. What are they planning to do?"

"Full exams…" she said. "The man is in CAT scan now."

Almost as if on cue, they heard a roar from somewhere down the hall. The distinctive sound of metal on metal echoed and all the security men ran out of the lobby area.

Scott released the nurse and ran to the curtained exam room. Dani was wrapped in a sheet almost like a mummy and strapped down. An older man had cut the sheet to get to her arm. He had a scalpel in his hands about ready to cut her skin.

"Drop the blade and step away from her," Scott said.

"Security!" Morton shouted as he backed away nervously.

There was still a lot of noise down the hall and Scott smiled almost maniacally. "They're busy. I'm taking her out of here, and I suggest you stand back and let me."

"You're one too, aren't you? You're like her," he accused as if it were some disease.

"Damned right, and I'm proud of it," Scott said through clenched teeth as he unstrapped her and carefully lifted her into his arms.

Logan and Remy ran up to him and Logan took one look at Dani and gave Scott a grateful nod. "Let's get the hell outta here," he said and sneezed again.

Remy and Scott both looked at him curiously but said nothing as they took off out of the lobby and piled into the car. Scott laid Dani in the back seat with her head resting in Logan's lap. Then he jumped in the driver's seat and took off. There was silence in the car for some time. Scott managed to evade the police and took the long way home through a heavily wooded area, just in case they were followed. After he was sure they were safely away he spoke.

"I hope you didn't kill any doctors," Scott said.

Logan ignored the comment. "They got a good look at some of my… less normal qualities. I had to 'reprogram' some of their equipment."

"How is she?" Scott asked.

"I think they must've drugged her. She should come to pretty soon, I did," Logan said.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"There was nothing at all normal about that fire, Scott. We were set up. I think someone was after Dani. I can't for the life of me figure out why she didn't just transport back out of there. She was in that fire for… an eternity," Logan said with a trembling voice as he gently pulled her hair back from her face. "Just hurry up and get us home."

"She'll be fine, Logan," Scott said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, she's a tough one, she is," Remy said.

Logan broke into a sneezing fit again, trying not to move too much and disturb Dani. He regained his composure and rubbed his nose. He sniffed. Nothing. No scent. Not Dani, not Scott, not Remy, nothing. No cologne, no leather, no soot, no deodorant, nothing. He closed his eyes and sniffed again. He shook his head in confusion and sniffed and then started sneezing.

"You okay? A little too much smoke?" Scott asked.

Logan struggled to regain his composure and glared at Scott in annoyance. "No. No, I'm not okay, and no, it's not the smoke. Something's not right. I can't smell."

Remy chuckled, but Scott was concerned. "Explain."

"Nothing to explain, _I Can't Smell Anything_."

Scott pulled up to the gate and it opened. He glanced back at the two passengers in the back seat. Dani was starting to stir as he entered the garage. Beast, Jean and the Professor were waiting for them.

Dani moaned.

"Dani? Baby? How do you feel?" Logan asked softly.

She jerked suddenly and her eyes flew open, "No, the fire!"

"Shhh, it's over. We're home," Logan said as he helped her to sit up.

She looked at him in confusion. "The little boy, did he get out alright?"

Logan's expression went flat, "There was no little boy, Dani. What happened in there?"

Beast opened the door. "Let's get her downstairs, Logan."

"In a minute," Logan said.

_Do it now Logan, you and I need to talk_, Xavier said in his head.

Logan glanced at the professor with a frown but complied. He helped Dani out of the car and she wrapped the sheet around herself. Her legs were a little shaky but Jean helped her to the elevator. When the doors closed, Logan looked at Xavier with unmasked fear in his eyes. The room had quickly cleared and they were alone.

"Chuck, something happened to us tonight," he said quietly.

"No, Logan, something happened to you. That woman is not Danielle," Xavier said.

Logan looked at him in shock, "What? How do you know? It's her, it has to be her. I would know if it wasn't…" his words trailed off.

"By her scent?" Xavier asked knowingly. "Tell me, what cologne am I wearing?"

"Oh, God, Chuck. How?" Logan asked. "Where's my Dani?"

"I believe we have a shape shifter in her place, but it is not Mystique. I'll have Jean look into your… olfactory difficulties, but I believe that the affect is temporary," Xavier said. "As for Danielle, I haven't been able to locate her. I'll keep working on it."

"What about our little spy?" Logan asked, his voice suddenly cold.

"Let's see what happens. For the moment, I want to keep this between us. She cannot long endure her masquerade. Danielle's abilities are not easily simulated."

"So you want me to pretend I don't know?" Logan exclaimed. "I wanna go down there and rip her phony little head off!"

Xavier understood completely, but he needed a little cooperation. "If you want to find Danielle, you will have to be as cunning as those who took her. They obviously didn't want us to know that she was gone, at least not right away. Let this imposter think she has succeeded, let her get comfortable in the role. I guarantee she will make a mistake."

"What if she causes trouble?" Logan asked seriously. "The kids…"

"You'll be watching her," Xavier said.

"Why not just read her mind and take the information you need?" Logan asked in exasperation.

Xavier was losing his patience, "You know I don't work that way. It may come to that later, but for now, I want to see what we can learn from watching her. It takes a great deal of planning to pull a kidnapping like this. I want to know what we're up against."

Logan grudgingly nodded.

"You'll have to be convincing," Xavier said.

Logan's eyes narrowed on the professor, "I ain't sleeping with a damned imposter…"

"I am not suggesting anything of the sort," he paused and suddenly got a mischievous look on his face. "But perhaps if she thought you would, she might confess to stop it."

Logan smirked at the thought, "And you think I'm the wild one around here."

"You're very good at reading people, Logan. I am going to trust you on this one. Keep me informed. Now, go be the dutiful…_ fiancé_," Xavier said.

* * *

Jynx hated this job. She wanted to change herself into a bird and fly away, but she couldn't. They gave her no choice but to play their game. Blackmail is a very powerful thing. They didn't want money from her, they wanted complete obedience. They say that everyone has their price, and hers was very high. Even being aware of the consequences, she had a hard time with this. The woman she was supposed to be seemed important to everyone here. Jynx thought of what might be happening to her now and felt a tinge of guilt. But the guilt was quickly replaced by fear. There are some people in the world you simply do not defy. God help her, they had her by the throat, and they were squeezing.

"All right Dani," Beast said. "How are your energy levels? Need a little juice?"

Jynx offered him a warm smile and a quick lie, "No, I'm fine. I had some at the hospital." _Juice? Like orange or cranberry? What the hell has juice got to do with anything? She glanced at The other doctor and racked her brain for the appropriate name._ Jynx hated this, well, gotta play along._ Jane, or Jen or…_

"Jean, will you get her something to wear?" Beast asked.

_Bingo, Jean…_ Jynx thought.

Jean gave her a dazzling smile and left. _Professor… this woman is an imposter._

_I am aware of that. Allow the charade to continue. I am working out a plan. _Xavier answered.

Logan passed her in the hall on his way to the infirmary and Jean went pale. _Logan__…_

_Already knows._

Jean closed her eyes and cringed. It was unfair all the things that have gone wrong for him in his life. Just when things seemed to work out for him, this happens. _Dani?_

_I don't know, Jean. I don't know._


	52. Jynxed

**Jynxed**

Logan strolled into the infirmary with a flat expression on his face. He couldn't bring himself to smile and he had to keep from ripping the phony to shreds. This was going to be hard. He looked at the exact copy of the woman he loved and felt his heart break. Then he saw the ring on her finger and nearly lost it. This was too much. It was the last straw.

"Hank, take a powder," Logan said. "Me and the lady need to talk."

Beast glanced from one to the other and just left. She wasn't hurt, and it was obvious that something was going on.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Jynx asked him. _He's supposed to be my boyfriend, so sound supportive,_ she thought.

Logan fought the urge to grab her by the throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm just waiting for a change of clothes so I can leave," she said.

"So, did Hank check on the baby?" Logan asked, hoping that knowing Dani was pregnant might make her feel guilty.

"No, I'm fine, he can see that," Jynx said nervously.

Logan looked her in the eyes and knew immediately she wasn't his Dani. There was depth to the eyes, but not in the same way. Then he felt it, fear. She was scared. Good.

"Forget the clothes, let's get out of here. You can tell me about the fire in our room," he said.

He saw the hesitation briefly before she smiled and covered it. "Alright, but I feel silly strolling around in this sheet."

Logan offered her his arm to help her down from the exam table. As he turned toward the door an angry frown crossed his face. He was going to make her crack. This little demon was his only link to Dani, and he'd make her talk, one way or another. He'd try it Chuck's way first, but if it didn't work, he'd improvise. His knuckles itched. He glanced at her, and his heart skipped. She looked so much like Dani, he questioned himself. Maybe it was her. She looked up and gave him a smiled and he turned away before he was tempted to say anything. It was definitely not her.

They stepped into the elevator and rode up in silence until she spoke.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

Logan cringed inwardly. He wasn't doing a very good job of playing along. "No, baby, I'm not angry. I just thought you were hurt tonight. I was pretty worried about you. It'll just take a little while for me to calm down."

His reassurance seemed to put her at ease. He glanced at her and she looked pale as the door opened and he led her to her room. They'd been sharing it, but it was hers. He opened the door for her and followed her in. He heard her heart rate pick up.

"I could use a shower," Jynx said, hinting at him leaving.

"I expected that, I'll wash your hair," he offered with a dangerous looking grin.

She blushed, and he stepped closer.

"I… that's okay," she stammered. "You should get some sleep, it's so late."

"You like it when I wash your hair," he said huskily.

"But…"

Logan pulled her into a kiss, grabbing her upper arms and holding her firmly. It wasn't a gentle or pleasant kiss, it was an assault. He jerked her away from him and his eyes bored into hers angrily.

"If you're going to take my woman's place, you'll have to play the whole part," he said icily.

She was shaking in his grip and her face was full of terror, "No, please…" she whispered. "I had no choice."

Logan looked into her phony violet eyes and growled angrily, "Who the hell are you, show yourself, your real self."

She was still trembling but managed to squeak out a meek, "Then let me go."

Logan reluctantly released his grip on her and stepped back. She fell to her knees and then hunched over in obvious pain. He heard her groan as he watched the transformation. She clutched the tattered sheet around herself as she looked up at him. Her short black hair was peppered with streaks of bright blue and her eyes were nearly orange. Her skin was a pale grey with little blue spots on her arms and shoulders. She looked like she was maybe… thirteen or fourteen. Logan was horrified at her age, but skeptical. It could be a ploy for sympathy.

"What's your name?" he asked harshly.

"J-Jynx," she said. "I'm sorry."

Logan frowned, "Sorry doesn't cut it with me." _Snikt_ He popped out the claws on his right hand and held them up so she could get a real good look. "Tell me who has her and where."

Jynx looked at the floor. "Just kill me. If I tell you, they'll… I can't, please, just do it fast so it doesn't hurt too much." She was sobbing uncontrollably and Logan was torn between believing she was a victim and believing she deserved an Oscar.

He sheathed his claws and grabbed his phone. "Chuck, get the team ready for a meeting. I have someone you need to meet. She's going to tell us where Dani is."

Jynx's head shot up and she stared at him in disbelief. "No-no-no-no…" she said quickly.

Logan hung up the phone and pointed to the closet. "Put something on and make it quick. I ain't killing my only witness." He saw the ring still on her finger and his blood started to boil. "Take off her ring before I cut off your finger to get it."

His words were dangerously quiet and Jynx knew he was on the edge of his patience. She couldn't blame him, she had deceived him. She carefully removed the ring and timidly placed it on the bed before backing away toward the closet. She was careful to keep her movements slow as she opened the door and looked at her choices. These things belonged to _her_ and she didn't want to take something that would anger him. She saw a set of sweats and thought it was the least offensive outfit to take. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him holding the ring with a pained look on his face. She dressed quickly while he was distracted.

"Okay," she said softly, shaking him from his thoughts.

Logan looked at the girl and sighed. He wished he could smell. He'd be able to judge her honesty better if he had all his senses.

"What the hell did you do to my nose?" he asked in annoyance.

"It's this dust they gave me. They knew you would be able to tell I was an imposter so they had me spoil your nose for a while. It'll wear off. Sorry."

"How long were you supposed to…?" Logan asked.

"Just long enough for them to get away, but it didn't go as planned…" her words trailed off.

Logan gave an annoyed grunt and grabbed her wrist with a painfully firm grip and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. He took her to the elevator and heard a familiar page in his head.

_Come to my office, __Logan__, we're waiting._ Xavier said with definite annoyance in his voice.

Logan didn't care; he was going to get to the bottom of things right now. The elevator opened on the main floor and he dragged his prisoner roughly down the long hall to Xavier's office. The door was opened for him and he dragged Jynx over to the couch and tossed her unceremoniously onto it.

"This is the little imposter," Logan said roughly. "She won't talk to me; maybe she'll talk to you."

Xavier had lost his patience and glared at Logan, "Have a seat Logan."

Logan scowled and stood with his arms crossed and waited.

Xavier turned his attention to the young woman on the couch. "What is your name?"

"Jynx."

"Who do you work for?" Xavier prompted.

Jynx sat quietly and stared at the floor. She could feel the angry looks of everyone in the room. She just wanted to disappear.

"Answer him," an angry Scott said bitterly.

"I don't know who they are," she said softly.

Xavier could sense that she was not a part of the plot, but a pawn in it. He probed her, and her eyes suddenly flew to his.

"You're a telepath," she accused.

Xavier didn't answer out loud, he just probed deeper, and she fought him.

_What are you hidng? Why are you a part of this? I know you didn't want to deceive us,_ Xavier said.

_They are far reaching, they know things, they control too much. They… have my son. _Her eyes welled up with tears, and she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Where?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know. I had been there a long time. When my son was born, they took him away from me. Then one day they brought him to my cell and promised they'd give him back if I did a job for them. If I refused, they were going to kill him," her eyes were full of sorrow and she looked back at the floor and sighed. "I'm so sorry about your friend."

Jean looked at her and just asked, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she said.

"Why did they want Danielle?" Xavier asked.

"They probably don't want her, they want the baby," Jynx said. "They weren't too concerned with me after Jaden was born. It was the same for the other girls. I heard one of the doctors say that they could simplify things if they just got us all pregnant again, but the other doctor said there was only one mutation he was after and none of us carried it."

Logan looked at his closed fist. It itched, and he fought the urge to let his claws go. Dani's mutation was powerful, but a child of his and hers could be formidable. "How did they know?"

Jynx looked over at him with guilt in her eyes, "One of the other girls visited the school and over heard a conversation. When she returned, they let her hold her baby, and then they killed them both."

"And you trusted them to keep their word to you?" Storm asked.

"Jynx hung her head, "What choice did I have? We were already dying."

Xavier knew she was telling the truth and he couldn't blame her for her actions. "I am going to see if I can find their location from your memories. If you just relax, it will be helpful."

"But my son…"

"We will do what we can to help everyone that is there against their will," Xavier assured her. He closed his eyes and delved into her memories. It was a laboratory, just as he'd suspected. It seemed to be run like a kennel, a breeding program. He saw soldiers that reminded him of Alkali Lake and Stryker's sort of agenda. He frowned; they kept her blindfolded when they moved her. But wait, she managed to peek out and see…

Xavier sat up and looked at her with deep sympathy. "Thank you, Jynx. Storm will show you to a room. You are welcome to stay here and I promise it will be safe. We'll do what we can to find your son." He nodded to Storm who took their guest out of the room.

"Well?" Logan asked.

"She is close, somewhere in the Adirondacks by the look of things. I'm going down to Cerebro for a look. The rest of you, get prepared for a all out rescue mission. Alkali Lake was a weekend resort compared to what I saw in her head."

* * *

Dani woke up on the floor of a cell. It had cold white walls, ceiling and floors and was split in the middle by a glass wall. There was nothing in the room save a small commode and sink, and a mat on the floor. She noticed several cameras watching her and frowned. Her clothes she'd been wearing were gone replaced by plain white cotton scrubs. She had strange white bracelets and anklets on. They were thick and bulky, barely big enough to get around her wrists and ankles. She noticed they were flat on one side and she looked them over. There were no seams or fasteners. She shrugged and stood up to look around. Well, it was interesting, but she didn't think she wanted to stay here. She smirked and closed her eyes to orb, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and concentrated. Nothing. She decided to blow the glass wall and run out the door. She concentrated, but couldn't build any power.

Dani started to feel panicked. No powers? How? She looked at the bracelets again and heard a loud high pitched alarm sound. Her bracelets instantly clamped together, flat side to flat side, and so did her anklets. She was immobilized and fell to the floor with a thud. The far door opened and a very smug looking man in a lab coat walked in with a clipboard. He looked at her with boredom in his eyes and frowned. A moment later, several other lab coats walked in and the man with the clipboard spoke.

"Subject 764 is approximately 9-10 weeks pregnant. Our informants verified that the father is indeed a mutant, and that the baby is 98.4 percent likely to carry one or more of the parents' traits. The female has been immobilized via our standard issue bracelets, and her powers are neutralized thanks to our ingenious force field. We will monitor her until she has reached full term and then take the child. It is our hope that this time we have found what we were looking for."

"And the female, if she carries the genes we want, will we breed her again?" another lab coat asked.

"That decision has yet to be made. It may be the father who carries the genes and he is not in our custody. In any case, we have taken blood and tissue samples from her and they are being tested. Her DNA will be deciphered in a few days. We have time to worry about future breeding programs later."

"What do you feed a pregnant mutant?" another lab coat asked with a chuckle.

"Obnoxious interns," the man with the clipboard said with a smirk. "Now, come with me and we'll have a look in the nursery. We have several high potential subjects being trained in there…"

They all left and Dani thought she was going to vomit. She had shadowy memories of a lab, but nothing could have prepared her for this. They spoke of her in a dehumanizing manner and it was revolting. She wasn't some damn subject and neither was her baby. She didn't know what to do. They seemed to think of every escape route. She hoped Logan and the Professor would find her. She didn't want anything to happen to the baby.

Dani was suddenly struck with an idea. She thought that if she called out in her mind, maybe the professor would pick her up. She sat on her mat and closed her eyes. She thought of Logan and everything he meant to her. She pictured him standing on that path in the forest near her home. He looked so wild, so dangerous, and yet she wasn't afraid of him. She had to get back to him. _Professor?__ Professor! Oh, God! Professor, please, please hear me!_

* * *

Xavier lifted the helmet off the control panel and placed it on his head. He sighed at its familiar weight and concentrated. He reached out for one very specific person, Danielle. He knew that she would be somewhere hidden, possibly underground. He knew that they could suppress mutant powers; he'd seen it in Jynx's head. He didn't look for a mutant or a human, he looked for Danielle's thoughts. He hoped she was projecting…

It was very faint at first, he thought it might be his imagination merely hoping to hear it, but then he caught a clear call. He concentrated on it and held his breath.

_I don't want to lose my baby… please Professor, hear this._

_I hear you Danielle,_ he said. _I want you to keep calling me. Don't stop, I'm trying to get a fix on where you are._

_I'm in some lab, they want… Oh, professor, they want the baby._

_It isn't going to come to that, Danielle. We are going to come and get you, I promise. Danielle? Danielle!_

He had a pretty good lock on her location, but the sudden silence had him worried.

_They're coming…_

Xavier suddenly felt the echo of pain from her before he lost her completely, but he knew her location. He removed his helmet and headed for the exit quickly. When the door opened, he never stopped, he just headed to the hanger and said, "Fire up the jet, I'm coming with you."

"Who's going to stay with the kids?" Jean asked.

"Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby and Peter are babysitting," Xavier said. "I've already paged them and they agreed, now move."

He wheeled his chair up the ramp into the jet and everyone followed. The professor never went on missions. Logan was suddenly terrified.

"You found her?" Logan asked hopefully.

"I found hundreds," Xavier said angrily. "They must be stopped." He'd seen the worst in human nature, both in his own experience and that of others, but this… This had shocked him beyond description.

* * *


	53. The Searchers

**The Searchers**

Logan sat by the window looking down at the seemingly innocent looking lumber yard. There were several large buildings that obviously housed mills and various other processing facilities, but the one Xavier had pointed out looked small and insignificant. It was a small office building, with a helo pad on the roof, a vacant one. Scott landed right on it and the team scrambled to the exit, ready to strike.

"This is one fight that we must win, not just for the sake of Danielle, but for all those who have been hurt here," Xavier said. "Go."

Logan was the first one out the door and he quickly found the roof access that led down into the building. The team's advance was not hindered until they reached the elevator. It was obvious that the small building was a disguise when they saw forty floor buttons in a four story building's elevator. As they were loading the car, they were attacked by several soldiers brandishing strange stun weapons. Logan stepped into the path of the strange laser shots which had little affect on him.

"What the hell? Just shoot the mutie bastard!" the leader yelled.

"But what if one of these is the one the boss needed?" another soldier protested.

As a burst of red light slammed the hall, killing several men and forcing the rest to take cover in the far corridor, it was obvious they wouldn't be able to take any alive.

"Never mind," he amended.

_Snikt!_

There was something sickeningly ominous about the sound that echoed from just around the corner. They had no time to react as three long razor sharp blades came briefly into view before darkness took the leader. The other soldier stared in shock and disbelief as a rather short stocky man in a black leather suit stood staring at him, his knuckles still resting against the bloody neck of his commander. The three blades were clearly visible poking through his chest.

"Where are they?" Logan asked in a menacingly quiet voice.

"L-l-level three, secure code 1776," he stuttered. "Please hurry or you'll be too late, they've gone and the girls are being terminated as we speak…Level three, wing eight…"

Logan quickly retracted his claws, letting the soldier drop. Scott, Beast and Kurt arrived just in time to hear Logan repeat that last word bleakly, "Terminated?"

"No," Scott said angrily, "We're not too late!" He grabbed Logan by the shoulder and shook him from his shock. "Move it!"

Logan ran to the elevator with the others behind him save Scott who looked at the terrified soldier with complete contempt. "Who is responsible for this place?"

"None know his name," he said weakly. "Please… save them…"

Scott scowled as he ran after the team and leapt through the closing doors at the last second. It was a large car, and everyone stood around in silence. None dared look at Logan whose body was so tense they thought he would completely snap. Their floor was approaching and Logan just reached over and typed in the number code for the door to open. The sight before them was nothing short of horrifying. A long corridor full of glass cells seemed to go on for a mile. The cells were all filled with yellow smoke and bodies… endless bodies.

"Ro, get a handle on this gas, use your wind to blow it out or something… Everyone else, search for survivors!" Scott shouted as he raced down the corridor. The faces of girls, some younger than many at the school and all in various stages of pregnancy, stared blankly. Dead, all of them were dead. His heart pounded in his chest and he could hear it in his ears like a throbbing ache. Horror. Dread. Panic. Righteous anger. Then he saw Logan run past him, and he knew he had caught Dani's scent. There was nothing he could do here, it was too late, so he followed Logan to try and help him.

Logan's sense of smell had returned. He could faintly smell the gas, mustard gas, deadly. Then he smelled it, Dani's scent. He nearly knocked Scott down to track it, but it led to nowhere, an empty cell. He looked around it in utter defeat. The memories of Alkali Lake were fuzzy, but this was a familiar sight. The thought of his Dani being here turned his stomach and made his knuckles itch for blood.

"Maybe they moved her," Scott said. "Jynx said they wanted the…"

Logan spun around in a flash, grabbed the front of his uniform in both fists and picked Scott up before he could say it. "Don't…!" His eyes were fierce, near wild with fury. Scott knew that if Logan let his claws go, he'd be dead.

"If she's not here, there is hope," Scott said calmly. "Or didn't you see all the bodies?"

Logan hung his head, dropped him and sighed heavily. "Help me find her, One-eye, please."

"Never figured it any other way," Scott said.

_Bamph!_ "Logan, Scott! We found a few survivors!" Kurt said as he appeared in the cell with them. "They forgot a small wing, including a nursery with four infants."

"How many total?" Scott asked.

"Nine," he said, less excitedly.

"How many dead?" Scott prompted.

"The count is up to nearly two hundred," he said softly.

"Elf," Logan paused, almost too choked up to ask. "Dani?"

"No sign of her," Kurt said encouragingly as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she escaped."

_Get the survivors back to the jet and let's leave. I've alerted the authorities and they'll be investigating this incident shortly. They cannot be allowed to cover this matter up. We must be gone when they arrive. _Xavier called to everyone.

"No! Not good enough! What about Dani?" Logan shouted at the ceiling as if that would make Xavier hear him.

_Our search will continue, but our survivors need medical aid. Return to the jet, __Logan_

Logan stalked down the hall and suddenly remembered his informant on the top floor. He schooled his expression into an unreadable one and helped load the five young girls and four babies into the elevator along with the team. He waited until they reached the top floor and then took off. He didn't have a hard time following his retreat; the poor loser soiled himself in the battle. Logan found him trying to get out of the building through a fire escape, but they'd all been sealed for security purposes.

"Ain't it a goddamn shame the way they cut corners on safety?" Logan said with an angry smirk.

The young soldier turned around suddenly and his eyes doubled in size. He was up against the wall with nowhere to run. He'd seen this man kill six guards in mere seconds and four of them with his bare hands.

"Please let me go," he pleaded.

"There were more," Logan said.

"He took only one with him, the rest were to be gassed, that's all I know," he said.

"They missed about eight cells," Logan said, playing a hunch.

"Wing eight, cells eighty-four through ninety-two," he whispered. "Shayna… and my daughter."

Logan wasn't sure he should believe him. He wanted to just kill him, but something held him back. He grabbed the man by the throat and squeezed just a little.

"Consider yourself a prisoner," Logan said and then tossed him to the floor. "Lose all the gear."

He silently complied and Logan just pointed to the stairs that led to the roof. By the time they reached the jet, everyone else was ready to leave. Logan looked over the prisoners a moment and then played out the rest of his hunch.

"Shayna?" he asked and one girl turned. She was clutching a baby, maybe six weeks old and she saw the soldier.

"Elliot?" she said in surprise.

"Is Rose alright?" he asked with a quiver in his voice.

Shayna burst into tears, "Yes, but the others… what happened? Where were you?"

"Yeah, yeah, touching! Sit down and shut up! Chuck, the leader left with just one of the subjects. I'll let you guess which one," Logan said angrily as he sat down and strapped in.

"I know," Xavier said. "She will be safe for the time being. They will not risk harm to the child. We will keep searching."

* * *

Mold. It was a horrible smell and Dani could smell the slightest hint of it. She sat up and looked around her room. It was another sterile white cell surrounded by glass, so where was the mold coming from? She sniffed again and tried to place the smell. It reminded her of a swamp or something like that. There was a tray on the floor beside her and a man staring at her through the glass wall. 

"Eat, you need to keep up your strength, for the baby," he said.

"So you can take her from me?" Dani accused. She tried to orb, but knew it wouldn't work. He had a forcefield around her cell.

"Trying to use your powers will only tax your strength. There is no escape for you," he said flatly.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

He was not usually interested in talking to his subjects, but this one intrigued him. The initial DNA studies revealed more questions than answers. He'd never seen such a complicated set of jeans in his life. She both thrilled and terrified him, and he decided to chance speaking directly about his plans.

"Devlin," he said. "I must say, I want to shake hands with whomever it was who engineered your DNA. Very nice job. I can't wait to see what your child's gene codes are. So, what can her father do? Is he the one with the laser eyes or the kinetic charging ability?"

"None of your damned business. You'll never lay a hand on my child, never!" Dani hissed.

Devlin cocked a brow and smiled at her, "We shall see. In about six months, we shall see." And with that, he walked out, leaving her to stare at the sterile looking white walls and the closed door that she couldn't reach. Her hands went protectively to her stomach as she fought off the tears. This was a nightmare, a horrible sick nightmare…

* * *

**_One month later…_**

The mansion was finally settling back to normal after taking in four babies and five very young mothers. They had tracked down families for four of the girls, families that were accepting of both the mutations and children. Elliot and Shayna had been invited to stay, but they took their daughter Rose and disappeared one night. Jynx's son Jaden was one of the children saved, and she promptly took him and disappeared into the night. Of the original survivors, none stayed.

Logan spent all of his time searching records and tracking down leads. When he was at the mansion, he brooded and everyone gave him space. Only Rogue dared to try to talk to him when he was like that. She was the only one that could get away with it.

"Hey there short hairy and brooding," Rogue said with a smirk as she stuck her head in his doorway.

Logan looked up from where he sat on his bed nursing a bottle of Wild Turkey. "Go away kid, I ain't in the mood."

"Get your sorry ass out of that bottle, damn it, and go find her," Rogue said angrily.

Logan threw the bottle on the floor shattering it and stood. He was barefoot, but stomped right through the glass without flinching and faced her down.

"You got any idea how absolutely pissed I am right now?" he asked. "I've laid out Scooter for a damn sight less than what you just said to me, kid."

"That's why I had to say it. You had to hear it, and Scott's jaw can't take your grief," she said, and then she hugged him. "Stop torturing yourself, Logan. We'll get her back."

Logan wasn't the type to let others see him vulnerable, but between the liquor and the offered comfort of a good friend, he broke down. "If I lose her, I know I'll just die," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"No one is going to let that happen," she reassured him. "Go talk to the professor. He has some new ideas."

Logan straightened up and turned away. "Get out of here kid. I ain't got a handle on this yet and I don't want to hurt you."

Rogue sighed at her unsuccessful attempt to pull him out of his funk. "You've never been so far gone that you hurt any of us, Logan, not even Scott. When are you gonna learn that you're not a slave to your nickname?"

"I stabbed a friend in the chest once," he said softly, still feeling the guilt of it.

"Let it go, Logan, let it go," she'd had it. He just wanted to be miserable but she didn't want to watch it. She left him there, standing in a puddle of whiskey, wallowing in pain. It was apparently what he wanted.

* * *

**_Five months later…_**

Logan pulled into a gas station off Interstate 5 near the Port of Tacoma, Washington. He'd been following his own leads this last month after Jean and Hank found some financial records associated with the lumber yard. Apparently they had lumber yards in Washington as well. He filled the tank on the bike and frowned at the dark grey rain laden clouds over head. He was about to get drenched, but couldn't care less. He was close, very close to an answer. Maybe he would find her here. He prayed he did. By his calculations, time was short. Dani would be nearly full term by now.

He paid for his fuel and headed down onto the tide flats where stacked containers, warehouses and lumber mills were wedged between rail yards and ship docks. The streets were littered with potholes and tracks and… _damn the rain!_ …puddles. Then he saw it, the lumber yard he wanted. He pulled up to the small building by the gate and parked. He took a deep breath and strolled calmly through the door. A pleasant older woman looked up from her computer and smiled at him.

"Ah, delivering or picking up?" she asked as she grabbed a clipboard.

"Neither, I need to talk to whoever is in charge here," he said.

Her smile faded slightly and she responded nervously, "About what matter?"

"It's an insurance thing that has to do with his other location, in New York," Logan said. "I assure you, he will want to see me, or I will be happy to direct my questions to the local news…"

"That will not be necessary," she said as she picked up the phone. Logan could hear her heartbeat quicken as she calmly informed her boss that a man was waiting to see him. He easily heard the response.

_"What does he want? I'm out on the yard…"_

"He has questions regarding the New York lumber mill… Insurance, so he claims."

There was a very long pause on the line and Logan wondered if he had tipped his hand by mentioning New York.

_"I'll have to deal with this, send him out here… To the mill."_

"He would like to meet with you at the mill. It is the building directly behind us," she said with the fakest smile he'd ever seen.

"Thanks," Logan said as he quickly exited. He knew a trap when he smelled one, but there was no help for it. This was definitely the guy he was looking for. He enters the mill and notices that he has everyone's undivided attention.

"Boys, this is one of Greenpeace's finest tree huggers. Let him know how much we appreciate spiked trees," an old man in jeans and a tan sport coat said to his workers.

Logan hated fighting civilians. Not one of these loggers probably had a clue as to what was going on but he'd have to fight them anyway. Damn. Several of them had axes in their hands, and some had big curved hooks. Logan didn't want to explain killing a few lumberjacks to ol' Chuck so he decided to try a new approach.

"I ain't no goddamn tree hugger, I'm with the FBI. Your boss is responsible for the death of two hundred and forty teenage girls and their babies. How many of you have kids?" Logan shouted to them.

"What's he talking about Mr. Brooks?" the foreman asked.

"He's lying," the boss said nervously as he took a step back. His body language was obvious to everyone. He was guilty of something, and none of his workers liked him enough to stick up for him. That accusation hit way too close to home. No one hurts children without answering for it.

"Where did this happen?" another logger asked.

"New York, at a lumber mill, owned by him…" Logan began.

"No, I am not responsible for what happened there. It was leased out, I had nothing to do with that… besides they weren't real people anyway, they were just a bunch of little…"

Mr. Brooks never got the chance to finish speaking before he was knocked down by his own foreman. Three punches later and Logan had to yank the man off of him.

"The government needs him alive," Logan said, trying to keep from smirking. He yanked Mr. Brooks up by his collar and asked the question he'd been trying to have answered for five months. "Who did you lease it to, and where is he now?"

"I do not have that information; I'd have to look for the records…"

Logan leaned in very close and spoke softly, "One of the women is mine and she's about to have our first baby. Lie again and I'll just kill you and search your records myself."

"Devlin… Dr. James Devlin, he left a sizeable debt. I was having him tracked down myself to obtain the rest of my funds along with the damages…"

"Where?" Logan repeated more strongly.

"Florida," he finally admitted. "My secretary has the address…"

Logan shoved him toward the door, "Get it," he said.

"Is he going to prison?" one of the workers asked.

"Not if it was my choice," Logan said gruffly.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Hello, this is the Xavier mansion… Who in the hall do you want?" a perky Jubilee answered.

"Damn kid, does the professor know you answer the phone like that?" Logan asked roughly.

"Oh, Wolvie, hi! Long time no hear from!" Jubilee practically shrieked on the phone.

"Get Chuck on the phone before you destroy my eardrums, kid," Logan said with annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, Logan, I'll get him."

Logan stood next to his bike with his jaw set and waited.

"Logan, you found a lead?" Xavier asked.

"The everglades, she'd in the everglades, I have an address. Come get me," Logan said.

"Scott is scrambling the team as we speak. What is your location?"

"Washington… the state, I'll set my homing device, just hurry."

"Yes Logan, we're on the way. I'll call you when we are within pick-up range," Xavier said.

"Thanks," Logan said quietly. There was a click and Logan just sighted and put his com link back in his coat pocket. The rain had stopped and it was clearing up. His eyes took in the sky all painted in pinks and reds. Mt. Rainier was quite a sight at sunset, but the view was unmoving. He'd felt lost and hollow inside ever since Dani was taken. It took a while to pull himself together after they found she'd been moved from that lumber yard. The only thing keeping him going was the drive to find her. Nothing else mattered until she was safe.

* * *

"What did he say, professor?" Scott asked as he sat in the cockpit. 

"He has an address, and he said to hurry," Xavier said.

"How did he seem?" Jean asked with concern.

"Like a man at the end of his rope. I cannot stress enough how important it is that we do not fail this time. I fear we will lose them both," Xavier said seriously.

"You mean all three of them," Beast reminded him.

Xavier closed his eyes and visible cringed. Logan was very fragile right now, worse than any time he'd known him. Losing his family could drive him back to his animal side. The thought was unnerving.

"Scott, have you tried the new boosters we installed?" Xavier asked.

"Not yet," Scott said.

"Try them now," Xavier said.

Scott understood the meaning all too clearly. They needed to hurry. At this point in the game, hours would count. Time was nearly run out.


	54. Bloody Birthday

**Bloody Birthday**

Logan was in the back of the jet, suiting up when Scott turned over the controls to Storm. He sighed, knowing that this might be a bad time to talk to him, but it had to be done. He leaned against the dividing wall and crossed his arms. Logan was just slipping his arms in his sleeves when Scott noticed the engagement ring hanging on the chain with his dog tag. He knew the guy was hurting, and despite his irritation with Logan's attitude, he felt for him.

"The coordinates are punched in, and we'll be there around four in the morning," Scott said.

"A good time to attack," Logan said, lightly as he sat, putting on his boots.

"Are you doing okay?" Scott ventured delicately.

Logan glanced up with an annoyed look, "Don't go all 'fearless leader' on me, One-eye. I don't want to talk about it. Just pull your weight when we get there. No mistakes this time," Logan said gruffly.

Scott frowned, "What happened before was nobody's fault."

Logan stood and brushed past him on his way to his seat. He ignored the sympathetic faces of his teammates and just strapped himself in. Scott just headed back to the cockpit without a word. He was tired of trying to be nice to this guy. He never really liked him much, but he was trying. It would help if the bad tempered Neanderthal would try a little, too.

Xavier just sat quietly, but he was carefully monitoring his team. Cyclops, Jean and Storm were calm, but apprehensive. Beast was busy studying the topography of their destination, and Kurt was praying. Gambit was humming some French song and shuffling his deck, and Logan was silently falling apart. Xavier was worried. This mission had the potential to go very badly, and there was nothing he could do other than watch it happen.

* * *

"This is it, she's having contractions," the technician said, reading the feed from her monitors.

"At what rate?" Dr. Devlin asked, now giving him his complete attention.

"This was the first one, I'll keep you posted," the technician said.

Devlin frowned. He was tired of waiting. "Can't you hurry it along?"

"Sir, you have her on a continuous feed of drugs to keep her docile, I would not risk the baby by giving inducement drugs. Aside from the possibility it would kill the mother, it could harm the subject."

Devlin didn't care about the mother unless he could breed her again with an even more powerful mutant. But he did care about the infant. He would not risk the child, he needed it. "Keep me posted, when a pattern develops, I want to know."

"What of the physical monitoring?" The tech asked. "Someone has to go in there." He looked through the glass to where the mutant lay on the floor, only half conscious. He was terrified of her ever since the day she killed one of her caretakers. She had no powers in her special cell and manacles, but she was cunningly dangerous. She had nearly escaped that day, but now they kept her drugged and monitored via remote sensors.

Devlin looked at her thoughtfully. He had grown attached to this subject. It was the DNA, so unique, so full of potential. "I have a team standing by ready to deal with her. She is in no condition to cause harm," he said. "Carry on."

Devlin left the lab and headed through the lounge and out onto the deck. The facilities out here were as well equipped as possible. The location was remote, and rather dangerous. Swamps were not exactly Club Med material, but he found the night noises peaceful. The buildings were built on stilts on a small island in the middle of the everglades. During the rainy season, the island actually disappeared beneath the flooded swamp. No one dared to inhabit this area; it was the perfect hiding spot. He stared out at the calm black waters and smiled when he saw an alligator silently swim by. It was soothing being here, save the mosquitoes. He slapped one that had landed on his arm and went back inside. It was time to prepare for the delivery.

* * *

"Scanning," Beast said. "There are several buildings, but nowhere to land safely near them."

"How far is the nearest landing spot?" Scott asked.

"Nearly two miles there is a larger pond area where we can land in the water. You'll have to use the rafts to get there…" Beast was starting to explain, but Kurt interrupted.

"Wait, show me where it is," he said.

Beast put the area up on the holographic map and Kurt looked it over carefully. "I can get us there faster."

"How many can you carry?" Jean asked.

"I can handle four at a time," he said.

"That'll do," Xavier said, "Beast will remain here to coordinate, and Storm can get there without the lift."

Logan's jaw was set and he just listened to the planning. He just needed to get there; nothing would stop him from finding Dani. He felt that familiar itch between his knuckles. He'd needed a good brawl to ease his tension for a long time. There were times he missed the cage fighting.

"Logan? Did you hear me? You're going to lead us in. You've the best chance to locate her in there," Scott said.

"Just keep up," Logan said, half growling.

_Logan__! Calm down,_ Xavier warned. Logan was on the edge of losing his reason. The Wolverine within him was dangerously close to taking over. He was very difficult to deal with when he was like that.

The jet landed, and everyone gathered around Kurt for the transport to their target. Logan just looked at Xavier a brief moment and asked one question, "Is she here?"

Xavier closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw only nonsensical images and could not focus on her. Then, all at once he felt it. It was a scream, not the kind that pierce the ears, but the kind that pierce the heart. In that split second, he saw Logan standing in a forest, and then everything went black. Only Dani would envision Logan during a moment of pain… Oh, god! She is in labor!

"She is here," he said. "Hurry, she's having contractions."

"Elf!" Logan growled as he grabbed his hand.

Kurt wordlessly checked that the entire team had a hold on him and then he _Bamph!_ transported to the back side of the main building. Logan was immediately on guard and sniffing the air. Cyclops scanned the area cautiously, but there were no patrols in sight. Logan perked up his ears, but all he heard was the wilderness around them. He frowned and silently stalked around the building, looking for a way in.

"Split up," Scott said. "Jean, you, Gambit and Kurt go that way. Keep it quiet."

Scott followed Logan and in a few minutes, the team reassembled on the front deck of the main building just as Storm arrived. They were still amazed at finding no resistance. Logan frowned, almost as disappointed as he was surprised, and he opened the front door. There was a small lounge with a TV, several couches and a pool table. Just beyond it was a stark white hallway, and he heard commotion from within.

"No, forget the monitors, they aren't accurate! Get the rest of the team in here, it's a breach!" a woman's voice shouted.

Logan went pale and ran into the hall with the team on his tail. They were met by four guards, all more than a little surprised to see intruders. They raised their weapons to fire, but were far too slow to react. Logan extended his claws and drove them into the first guard's chest so swiftly he didn't even gasp. Logan dropped him and took out the second guard the same way before a single shot was fired. Kurt had transported himself directly behind the other two, and swiftly grabbed one by the head and twisted, snapping his neck. Gambit took out the fourth with his staff. The scuffle had been swift, and fairly quiet. The hall was empty, and the only commotion came from a room at the end of the hall where they heard a man barking orders. Logan's nostrils were assaulted by the familiar scent of Dani, though it seemed a little different somehow. It was a richer, deeper, more vibrant scent, intoxicatingly sweet and there was… blood!

Logan growled low and ran down the hall with both claws fully extended. He burst into the room with a frightening roar and started killing everyone in sight. He could see Dani strapped down to a table, her legs in stirrups. Behind her was a doctor dressed for surgery with a scalpel at her throat. Logan halted, growling. The rest of the team had to run to catch up, but by the time they reached to room, there was nothing but carnage, and a standoff.

"You must be the father," Devlin said. "You're just in time fort the birth, if they live."

Logan was completely gone; it was Wolverine that stood there, slowly moving closer. His shiny claws were drenched in blood and his nose wrinkled as he curled his lip and growled menacingly. Negotiating wasn't going to happen, not today.

Jean saw his stance, and the state that Danielle was in and suddenly panicked. "Logan," she called, but Logan was beyond hearing.

"Killing her will get you nowhere," Scott said quickly. "You will only provoke him, and he'll make you suffer. Look at him. If you step away from her, I'll protect you from him."

"How noble of you," Devlin said with a smirk, "but as you can see, for the moment, I am holding all of the cards."

Gambit smirked, "Not all," he chuckled as he tossed a card into the far corner to cause a distraction.

Jean focused her power on disarming Devlin, tossing the scalpel aside. Logan saw the loss of the weapon and he dove across the room, right over Dani and tackled Devlin. Jean, Storm and Scott ran to help Dani, and Gambit went to help Logan.

Storm could see that her condition wasn't good and she turned to Kurt, "Get Beast."

_Bamph!_

Devlin was craftier than they'd thought, using a very strong tazer gun to subdue Logan. The shock instantly knocked him unconscious, and his claws retracted, giving Devlin just a few seconds to get away. Gambit paused to check on Logan, and Devlin disappeared through a hidden side door.

"Damn it, Gambit! Logan is fine, go after that bastard," Scott shouted.

Gambit swore under his breath and followed. He may be a swamp rat, but that didn't mean he wanted to tangle with some gator or snake in the dark. He'd take care of that slimy scientist faster than you can say joker.

Jean pulled out the IV and all the sensors. She didn't like the look of anything they had hooked up to her. She felt her swollen stomach for the baby, and could tell there was something wrong.

"She needs a cesarean immediately or we'll lose them both," she said with a catch in her voice.

"Can you do that, here in this filthy place?" Storm asked.

"There's no time to do anything else, we can't move her," Jean said. "We have to get all these straps and bracelets off of her. Hurry…"

Their conversation was interrupted by angry growling, and Scott knew things just got complicated. Logan stood, _Snikt! _Extended his claws, and glared at everyone standing around Dani. He was obviously not in his right mind.

"Logan, we are trying to help her," Jean said calmly, trying to project that into his irrational mind.

Logan just growled and stepped closer, but stopped dead when Dani gasped and moaned. He retracted his claws and went to her side. She was unconscious, but still fighting.

"Let us help her, and the baby," Jean said firmly.

Logan looked at her, and it was obvious he was still very wild, but he took Dani's hand and stood there, warily but peacefully. Jean took that as a sign and went to work. She started checking vital signs on Dani and the baby. Kurt and Beast arrived, and she was never more relieved to see them.

"Hank, it's going to be a c-section, as quickly as we can move," Jean said.

"I have everything we need in my bag," he said. "Logan, go wait with Storm and the others…"

Angry growling and glaring…

"This could be a problem," Hank said as he looked at Logan in his completely feral state.

"Ignore him, he has been quiet. He won't hurt her, and he won't leave her either," Jean said.

Hank sighed. There was nothing else to do but operate.

* * *

Gambit waded through the swampy water fully aware of the danger he was placing himself in. Where was help when you needed it? He listened to the near silence for any signs of movement out here, and then he heard it, the sound of an unsteady boat in the water. Gambit was close, so he scaled the nearest tree for a better look. The scientist was not very good with a canoe. Gambit smirked at his inability to steer, but his smile faded when the boat suddenly flipped. There in the water was one of the largest alligators he'd ever seen, and it had hold of their scientist. The reptile rolled him over and over, thrashing about in the shallow water, and then suddenly, they were both gone.

"Well, that's about it, isn't it?" Gambit said to himself. He looked back at the buildings, realizing he'd have to wade through the swamp to get there. "I always get stuck with the dirty jobs."

* * *

Logan growled when Jean made the incision, but didn't move. A few moments later, and she carefully pulled on a tiny pair of legs. Logan's eyes were huge, but he remained still. Finally, Jean had the child, a girl, and was quickly tending to her.

"She's blue," Beast said.

Jean cleared the baby's throat, and gave her a slap on the back. The hearty crying that followed had everyone sighing with relief, briefly.

"Dani's heart rate is off the chart, I can't even count it," Hank said.

"What? Why isn't she healing?" Jean asked as she wrapped the baby up.

Scott stepped closer, realizing the problem, "The bracelets, they're like the ones we found in the other lab. They suppress mutations. She can't heal until we get them off."

"Then do it," Jean said angrily, "Hurry."

"I can't, not without hurting her, they're solid," Scott said.

Beast had an idea, "Logan," he said trying to get his attention.

Logan was making strange mewling sounds, staring at Dani's pale face, but Beast shook him.

"Logan! You can help her, you can get these bracelets off of her," Beast said, pointing to the devices.

Logan looked at him, then the bracelets, and then at Dani. He extended one claw and carefully slipped it between her wrist and the offending device. He cut right through it and tossed it away. He looked back at her and his face was lost in grief and confusion.

"All of them, Logan," Hank reminded him.

Logan cut off all of the bracelets, retracted his claw and took Dani's hand again. The smell of her blood in his nostrils was so strong. Beast checked her vitals again, but there was no change. He cleaned the wound to stitch it up, but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"I'm losing her," Beast said.

Logan suddenly howled, catching everyone off guard, but the wild cry became coherent speech… he had finally returned to himself. "No! Dani, no! Don't do this to me again, I need you. Fight, god damn it! Please…" He bent down over her, wrapping her in a hug, sobbing. The rest of the team was in tears while Beast and Jean worked feverishly to stitch her up. Logan was quiet a moment, and then he stood up, "Her heart rate is steadying," he said shakily.

Hank checked her and agreed, "She's stabilizing."

Jean sighed with relief, "The bleeding has stopped, and I think we can risk moving her. Kurt, we need you to jump her back to the jet, carefully. I'll go with you, and then you can come back for the others."

Kurt nodded, and then looked at the baby in Storm's arms, "And the baby?"

Logan suddenly turned and stared at the small bundle Ororo was cradling, "Baby?" he whispered.

"She's fine, Logan," Jean said reassuringly, and nodded to Kurt to take them while Logan was distracted.

Logan walked over to Storm and stared down at his daughter with the sappiest smile that Scott had ever seen. He gently touched her cheek and a tear slipped from his eye. "My daughter…"

Storm was choked up, but managed to speak, "Would you like to hold her, Logan?"

Logan reached for her and Storm gave the baby to him. He smiled proudly, but back at the blood covered birthing table and his expression sobered, "Hank, how bad is it?"

"It's bad, but I expect her to heal," he said optimistically.

Gambit finally returned and stared at the gathering with a frown, "Well? Boy or girl?"

"Did you get him?" Scott asked.

"Didn't have to, gator beat me to it," Gambit said with a smirk. "So, the kid?"

Logan just glared at him, and Gambit shrugged, "What?"

_Bamph! _"Jean says we should hurry and get back. She needs to get Danielle back to the institute. Everybody grab on," Kurt said.

Gambit noted the urgency and understood what was going on, "Sorry, Logan."

Logan never answered; he just cradled his daughter close and grabbed Kurt's shoulder for the jump. He had his family, but it was still broken. He wished he'd gotten here sooner. He could have spared her the pain. Their daughter could have been born in the infirmary, safe and surrounded by those that love her… not in this vile lab, drenched in blood.

_Bamph! _

"Storm, Scott, take us home with all speed," Xavier said. "Logan? Are you alright?"

Logan just ignored him, heading straight for the infirmary where Dani was strapped down for takeoff. She looked so frail and sickly. He wondered what horrors she'd seen while she was there, what they might have done to her. He knew from experience that such places can change a person. He hoped she could forgive him for not protecting her.

"Logan," Jean's reassuring voice broke into his thoughts. "She will recover."

"Will she?" Logan asked meaningfully. "She was there for months. We've no idea what was done to her."

Jean cringed, not wanting to think of the possibilities, "Strap in for take off, I'll check on the baby."

Logan looked down at the angel in his arms, fast asleep and he smiled, "Her heart is strong, and she is resting. Check her later." And with that, he took his daughter and sat down for the flight home. No one was taking his baby from him except Dani, when she wakes up.

* * *

Dani was resting in their intensive care room, covered in sensors. Beast had the bed rigged with low current, trying anything to give her body the edge it needed to heal. Beast looked through the window at Logan who was sitting in a rocking chair beside the bed, feeding his daughter from a bottle and talking to Dani.

"Dani, she's beautiful, just like her mother. Come on, wake up. I miss you so much…" he said softly.

Beast hung his head and returned to the lab. There was nothing more he could do except wait. Jean was digging through some supplies in the cabinet, trying to look calm, but he knew better.

"Jean?" Beast asked.

"How is she?" Jean asked.

"The same, wounds all look healed fine, but she's still in a coma," he said.

"And Logan?"

"He's trying to be strong for the baby, but he's standing on shaky ground," Hank admitted.

Jean shut the cabinet, and looked around for something else to do when Beast caught her shoulder, "Jean, everything is going to be just fine. If anyone can recover, she can, she's done it before."

"In another lifetime, some dream we all had," she said in annoyance. "We barely know her at all so why does this situation feel so painful?"

Beast gave her a hug and sighed, "Because Logan is hurting and you feel for him."

Jean frowned at the implication, still in denial that she ever had feelings for their Canadian teammate, "I just think of how I would feel if it was Scott lying in there."

Beast released her and turned back to his monitors, "Yes, well, everyone else is fine, and I have things in hand here. Go upstairs and get some rest."

Jean took off her lab coat and hung it up. She was tired, and she needed a break. "I'll take a short break and then give you one. Call me if anything changes."

Beast nodded. He didn't expect her to wake for at least another twenty-four hours. Child birth was enough of a strain without having been mistreated for seven months. She was weak from her captivity and then underwent surgery under the worst of conditions. All things considered, she was lucky to be alive at all.

* * *

Logan laid his daughter in the basinet that Jean had brought in for him. He tucked the small blanket around her and smiled. He refused to name her without Dani's input. He didn't want to assume she would choose the same name as before, and he wasn't sure that they should. She was different, the circumstances were different, and this child would be different. He sometimes wished he didn't know about their lost past. At times it helped, but most of the time it complicated things. He returned to his chair and leaned closer to her, taking her hand in his. It never occurred to him that he would be drawn into her dreams, but suddenly he found himself in utter darkness, falling.

"Dani? Dani, where are you?" he shouted into the darkness.

Colors swirled all around him until he found himself standing in a vast white room. There was nothing anywhere in sight save the sterile whiteness and the sound of Dani sobbing. He tried to follow the sound but it was everywhere.

"Dani, its Logan, where are you?"

There was no answer, but off in the distance he saw something and started running. As he approached he saw her, huddled in the corner of a large glass box. Her stomach was swollen and she sat with her arms wrapped protectively around it. He tried to get her attention, but it was like she was in a trance. He tried to break the glass, but his claws just scratched the outside, he couldn't get in.

"Dani! Dani!" he shouted over and over until the whole scene vanished, and he found himself right where he had been, sitting beside her, holding her hand. Xavier was sitting across from him with a serious expression on his face.

"Chuck, help her," Logan said in a shaky voice.

Xavier looked at her with a furrowed brow. "I don't know if I can. It took a great deal of effort to draw you back. She's trapped herself inside her mind. I don't know if I can get through."

"But she'll get better," Logan said, "she can heal."

"Her body has healed, now we are dealing with the mind. Why don't you take your daughter to your room and get some rest. I'll do what I can."

Logan didn't want to leave. "I'll wait here."

Xavier cocked a brow at him, "If you want me to help, then go. This will not be easy, and I can't do it with your strong emotions in the room, now do as I ask."

Logan abruptly stood, not sure if he could take much more of this whole mess. But he trusted Xavier, knew he would do everything in his power to help. Logan carefully picked up the baby and exited the room. He left the lower level without speaking to anyone. He was thankful that the students were all busy, allowing him to get to his room without running into anyone. He locked his door, laid his daughter in the middle of his bed and then slumped down in his chair. He didn't want to think about the possibility of raising a daughter alone. Not again.

* * *

Xavier had a glimpse into Danielle's mind when he retrieved Logan, but now he had to deal with whatever was trapping her. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night. 


	55. Glass Cage

**Glass Cage**

Dani didn't know how long she'd been here, it seemed like forever. Sometimes that man came in just to look at her. There was glass all around but she couldn't break it. She couldn't orb either; her powers didn't work at all here. It was a wonder she didn't die from lack of energy, but maybe her powers being gone kept that from being a problem. It was desolate in this little sterile prison, and she knew that as soon as they had her child, she would be expendable. How utterly horrifying! Not only to suffer this humiliation at the hands of evil men, but to lose her child too. It would have been better to have died in the fire.

"Danielle," Xavier's calm and soothing voice called.

Dani shook her head violently. This was some trick, or perhaps her imagination. "Stop it! Go away, you're not real. I'm not going to hear your tricks!"

Xavier stepped closer to the glass cage and stared at the frail woman huddled in the corner. She thought she was still a captive, and she thought she was hallucinating. He tried again to reach her. "Danielle, I am really here, look," he said.

Dani looked up and gasped, "Professor? You… can walk?"

"Only in here," he said waving his hand. "You're hiding again, inside your mind. Do you remember your life before? Do you remember how we spoke in your forest and I could walk with you?"

Dani furrowed her brow, "There was nothing before this, only dreams. You are from my dreams, but you had a wheelchair then." She smiled up at him and then looked around her glass cage and sighed, "I am going to die, you know. I'm nearly ready to have this baby, and then I will die. You should go away from here before he comes back. They like killing mutants you know." Her comments were childlike, as though she'd regressed under the stress of her treatment.

"I don't like this place very much," Xavier said. "I would like to go leave, but not by myself. If I open this cage, would you come with me?"

"But it doesn't open, I have tried," she said. "There are no doors, you see, even the floor is glass…"

"If you want to leave, it will open for you," Xavier said. "Logan misses you."

Dani frowned as if she couldn't place the name, "Logan? Is he a friend of yours? Is he from my dreams too?"

This was much worse than he'd thought. Danielle had blocked out all reality, but her hiding place wasn't pleasant as before. He wondered just what they had done to her in this place. This was going to take a lot of patience, and he'd have to take a new approach. Xavier sat down in front of the glass and gave her a smile, "What kinds of dreams do you have, Danielle?"

* * *

Logan woke to the cries of his daughter. She was probably hungry, and wet, and he felt completely alone. He sighed and picked her up, holding her against his chest and rocking. Damn, women can whine when they want something.

"Okay, darlin'. Daddy'll take care of you," he said softly. God he missed Dani. He headed for the door, but as he was about to reach for it, the door opened and Rogue was standing there holding a bottle.

"Here," she said, handing it to him. "Bond with your daughter."

"Is it warm?" he asked.

"Yes."

"But not hot," Logan said with a cocked brow.

"Just feed her, Wolverine! Storm and Kurt are doing a little nursery shopping for you and Jean wants you to bring her downstairs for a full checkup," Rogue informed him.

Logan frowned but didn't argue. He just crossed the room, sat down and put the nipple of the bottle against his daughter's lips. Her red faced crying stopped immediately and she sucked greedily on the bottle. He sighed and then a smile slowly crept over his face. He was her father, and she was beautiful.

"Dani is going to be just fine," Rogue said softly. "You'll see."

"I don't know this time, Kid. This time we seem to keep missing our big break." He paused a moment, not sure if he wanted to even talk about it, but then he looked at Rogue with deep sadness in his eyes. "I can't lose her again, Marie. I don't think I'm strong enough to bury her again. It'd destroy me."

"What about your daughter? She needs you," Rogue reminded him.

"She needs her mother," Logan said as he looked down at her again. She'd finished her bottle, and Logan cocked a brow.

"What?" Rogue asked as she came closer.

Logan looked up with astonishment clear on his face, "She's… purring."

Rogue bit her lip and then smiled, "That little wildcat. I'd say she was definitely your kid."

* * *

Dani described a forest, and it seemed familiar to Xavier. Around him, the vast emptiness began to fill with color and shapes. The scene she described appeared, but in the center she still sat inside her sterile glass cage. He listened and watched, waiting for his opportunity.

"That was a nice dream," she said. "I remember my parents, but I can't see their faces. Dreams are funny things, aren't they? Sometimes they feel so real…"

"You first met Logan in this forest, do you remember?" Xavier said.

Dani rubbed her hand over her belly a moment and Xavier thought that might be a good sign. Mention of Logan brought the baby to mind. He waited hopeful of her progress.

"Poachers… and a reporter," she said and then her face paled. She looked at Xavier and her eyes were full of anger. "The fire!"

"Yes, there was a fire," he said.

Dani hung her head and covered her ears. The glass cage went up in flames, and Xavier had to back away. The heat was so intense and he started to panic, "Danielle, it is over! Stop torturing yourself with all of these dark memories!"

The fire vanished, along with the cage. Dani stood facing him with confusion on her face, "Who are you, really?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier," he said. "We have met, once or twice."

She started pacing around him, looking like a stalking predator. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I only want to help you get well," he said seriously. "Your family needs you."

"My family is all dead," she said.

"Not your baby and her father. They are waiting for you to wake. Stop hiding here," he said with kindness in his eyes.

"But if I stop hiding, it will hurt again…" she sobbed as she fell to her knees. "I couldn't stop it! It was horrible… the pain, the loneliness, the loss…"

"What did you lose, Danielle?" he prompted as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"My hope," she sobbed.

"He never stopped looking for you. None of us ever stopped looking," Xavier said. "Come with me. It is time you left this place."

Dani looked up at him questioningly. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, Danielle," he said as he helped her to her feet.

He put an arm around her shoulders and led her down the forest path. He hoped that she would begin to return to herself along the way. The scene gradually changed and the trees looked more familiar, like those in the grove around the school. The path led to an open lawn, and just beyond he saw the mansion. They made it as far as the door when she halted.

"This isn't it," she said. "This place is strange to me."

"I spoke of home, and this is where we are. Open the door, Danielle," Xavier said.

"You go first," she said shakily.

Xavier didn't like that idea, but he had no choice. He gave her a hug and turned the knob. "We'll be waiting for you." And with that, he found himself sitting in his wheelchair beside her bed in the infirmary. He stared at her, but there were no signs of change. He should have waited for her to go through the door, but that would have been useless. She wouldn't do it for him. She needed Logan to draw her home. He was the only one who could do it.

"Well?" Beast asked.

"I have done what I can, the rest is up to her," Xavier said sadly.

Beast nodded, and returned to his computer. None of them were good at waiting.

* * *

Logan headed to the infirmary exam room where he knew he would find Jean. He paused by the intensive care room door, but forced himself to keep walking. He stepped into the lab and Jean looked up and gave him a smile.

"Well, there is our new arrival. How did she do with the bottle?" Jean asked.

"She downed all of it," Logan said. "She's been sleeping since."

Jean smiled, "That is normal." She held out her hands to take the baby but Logan hesitated. "This will only take a couple of minutes, and she probably won't even wake up."

Logan handed her over and waited. He felt fidgety and didn't' even know why.

"You still haven't named her?" Jean asked.

"Dani will name her," Logan said firmly.

"And if Dani…" Jean's voice trailed off when she realized how heartless that sounded. She quickly amended the statement. "A coma can go on for a while sometimes. Have you at least a nickname for her?"

Logan sighed, "Wildcat."

Jean bit her lip to stifle the amusement of it. That was certainly not unusual around here. "Wildcat it is," she said. "Your Wildcat is doing just fine, healthy as a horse, like her father. We'll get your room set up for baby care in a couple of hours."

"What about Dani?" Logan asked.

Xavier rolled in just in time to answer that question. "She isn't ready to wake up yet. Her memory of her life is foggy, clouded by pain. She needs more time to work through it. I'll try again tomorrow."

"She is in pain?" Logan asked in horror.

"Not physical pain, Logan. They did the worst thing imaginable to her, they kept her completely isolated. Men in solitary confinement go mad after a couple of weeks; she was in that cage for months."

Logan scowled, "Ass holes!"

"Go visit," Xavier said. "Talk to her, she can hear you. Give her a reason to wake up."

Logan looked back at Jean who gave him a nod. "I'll keep an eye on the little Wildcat here for you. Go on," she said.

Logan left without another word and Xavier looked at Jean with a cocked brow, "Wildcat?"

Jean just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Beast looked up when Logan entered and gave him a smile. "Want me to leave?"

Logan just stared at Dani a moment before asking, "Any change?"

"Her body has recovered from childbirth at a remarkable rate. If I hadn't delivered the child myself, you'd never know she'd ever carried a child. Even her hip placement on the x-rays is… Oh, you mean the coma. No, no change." Logan pulled up a chair to sit beside her and Beast just discreetly left. He could watch her monitors from the next room.

"Hey, baby," Logan said softly. "How are you feeling? You know, you're missing all the fun. Your daughter misses you, she needs her mother." Logan suddenly felt choked up, "I need you, Dani."

She didn't stir, and Logan was frustrated. He took her hand in both of his and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall into her dreams again. He would reach her somehow, he had to. After a few minutes, he finally found himself standing next to an empty, broken glass cage in the middle of the redwoods.

"Dani!" he shouted, but there was no answer.

He saw an obvious path and followed it. He noticed the change in the trees immediately and ran out of the woods onto the lawn calling her name, "Dani, Dani where are you?"

Finally he saw her sitting on the edge of the pond at the side of the mansion. She was watching the fish in utter fascination. There was something wrong. She wasn't acting like herself at all. He decided to play this cool.

"Hi," he said.

She looked up, "Hi."

"Watching the fish?" he asked, noting the complete lack of recognition.

"It's peaceful here, I like the quiet," she said. "Do you live in that big house?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm Logan."

Danielle looked up at him for a moment, remembering that name. "I'm Danielle."

Logan stared at her, still in her full term pregnancy. That gave him an idea. "So, you must be excited to see your new baby."

Dani's expression was sheer terror, "No, they want to take the baby away."

"But they are all gone now," he said. "Every one of them. You are safe now."

She looked at him curiously, "How do you know they're gone?"

Logan couldn't help the icy tone in his voice, "I killed them."

"You don't seem the type," she said looking back at the fish.

Logan sat down beside her, "Do you remember the father of your child, Dani?"

Dani started shaking, "No, I can't remember him. They told me he was dead…"

Logan was beginning to understand what was wrong with her now. She lost everything and they wanted to take her child, too. That was enough to stress anyone beyond the reach of reality. "You know, men like that lie."

"He would have come for me," she said. "I know he would have come for me."

Logan couldn't stand it any more. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. "I did come for you, Dani. You already gave birth to our beautiful girl and she's safe. Please, you have to remember…" he pleaded as he hugged her.

"A…girl?" she said softly.

Logan drew back to look at her. Her violet eyes seemed to bore right through him, searchingly. He couldn't resist kissing her. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and accepted the kiss willingly. He allowed himself to be caught up in the passion before he returned to his senses. He had to get through to her.

"Dani?" he asked.

She stared at him, trying to catch her breath. "Logan?"

"Yes, baby, its Logan," he said. "Please say you remember me."

She looked at him, and her memory identified him as the one she saw standing over a pile of dead scientists with bloody claws. Her mind raced, he had said he'd killed them. He said he'd come for her, he said their daughter was safe. His hazel eyes were so familiar…

"Oh, god! Logan, I remember…" she threw her arms around him. "I was so frightened, it was horrible. I couldn't get away, I tried, I tried so hard to get away…"

"I know, baby, I know. I tried so hard to find you, but I was almost too late," he said. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"But you still came," she said. "What the hell is wrong with me? Where the hell are we?"

Logan laughed, "Somewhere in your head I guess. You're in a coma, baby. We're in the infirmary."

Dani drew back from him and stood, staring at the school. "I understand now. The professor was here before, but I didn't know him. I think I know what to do. You better go now," she said, and Logan suddenly found himself back in the infirmary. He looked at her, waiting for some sign. He heard a change in the beeps coming from her monitors, and the next thing he knew, Beast, Jean and Xavier had burst into the room.

"What did you do?" Beast asked as he checked her eyes with a light pen.

"Just talked to her," Logan said.

Xavier smiled, knowing exactly how he'd managed that. It had been an effort to set up contact between them, but it had been worth it. He would be glad when this was all over. He really needed some rest.

Here pupils are responsive and her brain activity has increased dramatically. I expect a full recovery. Dani turned her head and moaned softly and Logan brushed a curl away from her cheek.

"My baby, where's my baby?" she asked weakly as she opened her eyes.

Jean brought her over and handed the baby to Logan. "Right here, Dani. She's right here, safe, like I promised." Dani smiled and Logan laid their daughter in Dani's arms.

"She's perfect," Dani said. "What did you name her?"

"I saved that for you," Logan said.

"Andromeda Marie," Dani said.

Logan looked at Dani, not sure why she picked that name, "Why that name?"

"That is what I have called her since I knew I was pregnant, I don't know why, but I always knew it would be a girl, and that was the name I gave her."

Logan cocked a brow. That was before they got back their memories. "It's a perfect name for a Wildcat, Dani."

Dani smiled and stared at her daughter. "Logan? Is she…purring?"

Logan smiled proudly, "Yes."

Xavier chuckled. Everything was going to be fine.

Logan took his chain off his neck and retrieved her ring. He looked at her with tenderness. "Danielle Anastasia Mason, mother of my daughter, Andromeda Marie, will you be my wife?" he asked as he held out the ring to her.

Dani's eyes filled with tears and she smiled, "Yes, Logan, oh, hell yes!"

He put the ring back on her finger and kissed her.

Beast cleared his throat loudly. "All right, enough of that. She needs to rest."

Jean smiled to see them together again. "I'll bring a bassinette in here for little Andi."

Logan and Dani both looked at her as the memory of a life long past returned, but neither said a word about it. This was now, and they wouldn't live in the past. He knew it might be a few days before she was on her feet again, but she was finally home.

"You look tired," Dani said, looking up at him.

"No, baby. I'm fine, but you need to rest," he said. "I'll let you sleep. I think I'll just go help set up the nursery in our room for when they let you out of here."

Dani smiled, "Can you leave Andi here with me for a while?"

Jean smiled, "I'll help you look after her until you start feeling better. Go on Logan, we have everything handled here."

Logan nodded and gave Dani a kiss before leaving. He was anxious to get her out of the infirmary, but wouldn't rush it. He wanted her to be okay. After seeing her so lost, he wanted to make sure she had completely recovered before he dealt with wedding business. The baby was already born, so there was no use in rushing now. All he cared about now was building a strong family. With all the things that have gone wrong for them so far, it would take time and patience.

"Get some rest," he said and left.

Dani didn't like seeing him go, but she was happy to have her daughter in her arms. Her thoughts were suddenly filled with the memory of how close she had come to losing her baby, and Jean picked up on it immediately.

"Everything worked out okay," Jean said. "You don't ever have to worry about Andi. She has a mansion full of mutants to guard her from now on."

Dami sighed, "I don't even remember the birth."

"It was an emergency caesarian," Jean said. "You were out for the count."

Dani chuckled, "As long as it was you and not them."

"It was Hank and me that delivered her," Jean reassured her.

"Was Logan there?" she asked.

"We couldn't get him to leave," Jean said. "He was nearly crazy with worry." Literally.

Dani smiled and her eyelids fluttered closed. "I'm glad he was there…" she said dreamily and fell asleep again.

Jean lifted Andi carefully off the bed and carried her into the next room. After a diaper change and a bottle, she brought her back in a bassinette and left it beside Dani's bed. With one ear tuned to the monitor, Jean went back to work. Everyone was home now, and everything was going to be just fine.


	56. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending**

It was several days before Hank and Jean felt it was safe to let Dani leave the infirmary. Logan was under strict orders to let her rest, which he took very seriously. Wedding plans were delegated out to various members of the team with only brief consultations to Dani regarding colors or other trivial things. She spent a lot of time in bed, doctor's orders, and taking care of little Andi. Logan just hovered around, looking after both of them.

"Go teach a class or something," Dani said in annoyance. "Your pacing is driving me mad."

"One-eye is teaching my classes this week. You got me all to yourself," Logan said with a grin.

Dani cocked a brow at him, "I have a healing factor almost as good as yours, so why am I still confined to bed?"

Logan's face was serious, "You were torn up so bad that I nearly lost my mind. I haven't gone feral like that for years, Dani. You and Andi keep me grounded, I can't lose that, I won't lose you again. You'll stay here as long as Hank thinks you need to and that's final."

"What about the wedding?" she asked.

"He says you'll be okay by then," Logan said with a smile as he sat on the bed beside her, "Just in time for the honeymoon."

"I don't want to leave Andi," Dani said nervously. "I don't think I could, not after everything…"

Logan put a finger on her lips to stop her. "You won't have to. I don't think I could let either of you out of my sight. I've made the arrangements, trust me."

Dani smiled and kissed his knuckles, "I trust you; I always have."

Logan's chest felt tight. She couldn't have picked a more dangerous man if she'd tried. Her lips were a fraction of an inch from his hidden claws and she wasn't afraid. How do you tell someone what their trust means? How can he measure up to all that love?

"Baby, I'm going downstairs to get us some dinner. What do you want?" he asked.

"Whatever they're serving is fine, just no… Cajun food, no offense to Remy," she said. Logan's expression was unreadable, but she knew the comment had bothered him, "Sorry."

"No, there's no reason to be sorry. I should have been there," he said angrily.

"It's over," she said, glancing at Andi. "We have a beautiful girl, Logan, let's put this behind us. No more past lives, no bad memories, just us, one day at a time."

Logan choked back the lump in his throat, "Just us, baby, just us."

* * *

Logan hated parties and funerals and… weddings. Tuxedos reminded him of strait jackets. He slipped his finger in his collar to try and gain a little relief, but Jean slapped his hand.

"You'll mess up your bowtie," she scolded.

"Damn it, Jean, I never wear a tie. Dani will understand…" Logan protested.

"Oh, stop it," Scott said in annoyance. "If I have to wear one, you have to wear one. You're the Groom!"

Logan growled, but left the collar alone. He was nervous, and tired of waiting. He wanted the ceremony over. It was high time he made an honest woman of Dani. No one in the mansion was offended, but it bothered Logan more than he would ever admit. An honorable man just doesn't let a woman bear his child without a ring on her finger. He glared at Scott, one more time, just out of habit, and left the room.

"Don't you dare! Its bad luck!" Scott called. "The girls won't let you in there anyway."

"We've used up all our bad luck," Logan said gruffly as he took the stairs two at a time. It was a half hour to the ceremony, but he just had to see her.

* * *

Dani stood in front of the full length mirror and admired her gown. She smoothed down the skirt and turned to the side to get her profile. It was strange having her figure back already, but her healing factor had her back in shape within a couple of days.

"Dani, hold still, I have to set this veil," Rogue said as she reached up with a handful of hairpins.

Dani slouched a little, waiting patiently for her hovering friend to pronounce her hair satisfactory. After several minutes of adjusting and pinning, she was finally done.

"You look beautiful," Jubilee announced.

Dani blushed, still unaccustomed to so many friends. It was a life she never expected, never dreamed was possible. It was a place full of people as different and unique as her, and accepting. She lost a family, and gained a bigger one. And she found love, she'd long since given up on that when Logan had found her. She couldn't imagine anything else for her life now that she was here.

"Here, let's see you with the bouquet," Kitty said, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Rogue frowned, "We knew this would happen, come on girls, battle positions."

Dani snickered at the sight of three teenagers lining up to keep Logan out. Their lavender bridesmaids gowns made them look so intimidating. Rogue opened the door just enough to rail Logan for even making the attempt.

"Go wait downstairs like a good little groom," Rogue said.

Logan was not amused, "Kid, if you don't step aside, claws are comin' out."

Dani laughed, "Its okay, let him in."

Rogue frowned but stepped aside. Logan pushed the door open and glared at Dani's three pastel watchdogs. He nodded toward the door, and they all filed out. Kitty giggled and Jubilee just gave an angry snort. Logan closed the door behind them and locked the door. He leaned his head on it a moment and sighed heavily.

"You wanted something?" Dani asked with a smirk.

Logan stood up tall and straightened his tux before turning around to get a good look at her. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of a vision in shimmering white satin. She wore the traditional style high collar, puffy sleeved, hoop skirted, pearl embroidered, long trained gown that little girls all dreamed of, and she was gorgeous. She smiled and did a 180 for him to get a better look and he felt his mouth go dry when he saw nearly a hundred buttons down the center of her back.

"Those buttons for show?" he asked, knowing that most wedding gowns had hidden zippers.

"No, it took a while to get into this thing," she said, rolling her eyes. She looked down, realizing her train was now twisted. She put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow. "This is the most uncomfortable outfit imaginable," she said in annoyance.

Logan laughed and bent down to untwist her train for her, "You want uncomfortable, wear a tie," he said.

Dani just put a hand on his shoulder, "You look so handsome," she said softly.

Logan stood up and smiled, "You're the most beautiful bride ever, Dani."

"People always say stuff like that at weddings," she said as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

Logan pulled her into a hug, "Yeah, well the hell with them. I've never lied to you, so you can believe me. I'm the luckiest man alive." He squeezed her a little tighter and then looked around the room. "Where's the Wildcat?"

"Ro has her down the hall. She was fussing a little, and she was going to feed and change her before the ceremony," Dani said.

Logan nodded. He still didn't like letting either of them out of his sight, but here, he knew they were safe. He just held her for a few minutes, lost in thought. It's not every day a man gets married.

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we will feel different after the ceremony?" she asked softly.

Logan leaned back to look at her, "Yes."

She looked into his eyes questioningly.

"You're my woman, my mate, mine," he said seriously. "I want to call you my wife."

Dani studied his eyes and they darkened as he looked at her. She blushed, knowing how deeply he loved her. He was not a man afraid of commitment. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled, bent down and kissed her chastely on the lips and whispered, "Come on, Supernova, let's go get married."

* * *

The wedding was held in the music gallery with all the X-men and the entire school in attendance. There were a few visitors as well, including Old Mr. Li and his grandson, Yen. It was a beautiful traditional ceremony, not too long but not rushed either. The reception was held out on the lawn in the afternoon sun and Logan was anxious. He watched as Ororo sat with little Andi surrounded by some of the guests oohing and ahing over her. He knew there was no reason to be feeling protective, but he did. The wedding was over, and he really wanted the party to be over, but Dani was enjoying this. They danced, and they cut the cake, and they danced, and the listened to toasts, and they opened presents. Finally, Scott, as best man, stood to give the last toast of the afternoon. Logan still couldn't believe he'd chosen One-eye as a best man.

"I remember the first time I met Logan. He was an infuriating, arrogant, self involved pain in the ass, and I believe I wanted to blast him for flirting with Jean," Scott said with a smirk, pausing for the laughter to die down. "But, after watching him for a while, I discovered his big secret. All that bluster, every dark look meant to intimidate, all the growling and barking is a cover. Our own Wolverine is actually a pretty decent man… deep down… somewhere. Most of us never saw it, especially those in his combat training classes," more laughter. "But one day he met his match in a forest in California. It took a woman as gentle hearted as Danielle to bring the best out of him. I don't think I've ever seen a pair more opposite in my life, and yet they are perfectly matched. Theirs was a rocky beginning filled of adversity, but that is now behind them. I wish them every happiness, and a smoother road in the future!" He raised his glass and there was an echo of 'here, here's' and aye's.'

With lots of glass clinking in the back ground, Logan turned to Dani and whispered, "Can we go now?"

Dani smiled and gave him a nod. She retrieved Andi from Ororo and made her farewells to Xavier and the X-men on her way inside the mansion with Logan on her heels. When they were out of sight, Jean turned to Xavier.

"What were their plans?" she asked.

Xavier smiled, "I expect they will call from time to time, but I don't think we'll see them for a while."

Scott was concerned, "Where were they going?"

"Somewhere very private," Xavier said vaguely. "Don't worry about them. Those two can handle anything."

* * *

Logan woke late, which wasn't like him. He'd gotten up with the baby several times to let Dani sleep, and she obviously returned the favor this morning. He sat up and looked around the cabin. It was warm, but empty. The crib was also empty and Logan quickly stood and pulled his jeans on. They'd been here for more than a month, but he still panicked when his family was gone. He sniffed the air, and realized they'd been here only moments ago. He padded barefoot to the door and stepped out, taking a deep breath of the crisp Yukon air. The mountains were still wrapped in white majesty though the valley and lake were enjoying the effects of a northern summer. He found his wife seated on the porch, in her rocking chair, feeding Andi.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

Logan leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, Dani. How long you been up?"

"Not long," she said. "Thanks for getting up last night, I was just beat."

Logan leaned against the rough logs and sighed, "I don't mind getting up with the Wildcat."

Dani laughed at the nickname that seemed to stick from day one. "She might turn out to be quite tame you know."

Logan gave a snort, "Doubtful. I expect this one to be a real handful, just like her mom."

Dani looked up at him, feigning annoyance, but not succeeding. "I am not a handful. I am really quite dignified and reserved…"

"Oh, really? That's not the impression I got last night when you were screaming my name for the wildlife to hear," he smirked.

Dani blushed but said nothing, returning her attention to the baby that was finishing up her bottle.

Logan looked at his wife with deep affection. "I wouldn't have you any other way," he said softly. "If you were a stuffy little snob I never would have fallen so hard for you."

They enjoyed the view in silence for a while, content to just be together. They had really needed this time, but soon they should think about going back to New York. Logan pulled a cigar out of his back pocket and lit up.

"School will be starting up soon," he said lightly.

"I suppose we should think about going home," Dani said.

"We don't have to, you chose me, not the school or the Xmen," Logan said seriously.

"When I chose you, I chose the whole package. I miss them, and I do think of the school as home," she said. "It wouldn't take long to pack."

Logan smiled and lifted his snoozing daughter out of his wife's arms. "It wouldn't take long to get there either," he said with a smile. "I'll take care of the wildcat, you pack our stuff."

* * *

Scott was sitting at the kitchen table finishing up his lunch and drumming his fingers. He was lost in thought, so he never noticed anyone enter. He nearly leapt from his chair when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"No fun being the only rooster in the henhouse, eh One-eye?" Logan said with a smirk.

"Finally decided to come home," Scott said, trying not to look pleased. "How's the wife and kid?"

Logan strolled over to the fridge to get a beer and shrugged, "The Wildcat is growing fast, and the wife…" he twisted the top of his beer and got a far away look on his face. "The wife is… wonderful."

Scott rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Welcome back, family man."

Logan looked at him with a genuine smile, "Thanks, Scott. It's good to be home."

END?


End file.
